Cómo salvar el mundo y vivir para contarlo
by Miss Desi y Miss Alisa
Summary: Ya fue mala suerte perder las alas y el halo cuando caí, pero di gracias por seguir vivo. Cuando los conocí a ellos, sin embargo, me arrepentí de no haberme ahogado cuando tuve ocasión. Sobre todo por ese maldito guardabosques... [Antoniox¿Ángel?Lovino, aventuras, romance y momentos absurdos. Historia y ciertos personajes de DQIX-Centinelas del Firmamento. Pasen y lean.] [-¡FIN!-]
1. Capítulo 1

**¡Hola a todos y todas! Aquí Miss Desi y Miss Alisa con nueva historia de esta última, qué ganas teníamos de empezar a colgarla, porque viene muy divertida.**

**Por si alguien no se había leído el aviso que pusimos al final de la historia anterior, _Another Code-Two Memories_, repetimos. Esta historia es un crossover entre Hetalia y el juego de Nintendo DS _Dragon Quest IX - Centinelas del Firmamento_, pero no pasa nada si no lo habéis jugado (aunque es muy recomendable si os gustan los RPGs); es más, mejor si no habéis jugado, porque así no os sabréis el final... Aunque claro, en el juego original no hay SpaMano.**

**¡Sí, pequeñas fujoshis! ¡SpaMano! Entre otras cosas que ya irán saliendo... Esta historia, como descubriréis enseguida por la cantidad ingente de palabrotas que aparecen en ella (y más que aparecían, pero Miss Desi censura la mitad), está narrada mayoritariamente desde el punto de vista de Lovino, pero algunas veces nos encontraremos con pasajes narrados por Antonio y otros personajes.**

**Por ello, y por los compañeros de viaje que se irán encontrando, esta historia promete aventuras, romance y muchas risas y situaciones absurdas. Así que os invitamos a leer, ya que si ignoráis de momento las palabrotas, os prometemos que la cosa irá a mejor.**

**¡Vamos a ello!**

**_Dragon Quest y sus personajes pertenecen a Nintendo, SquareEnix y Level5, y sus personajes son diseño de Akira Toriyama. Hetalia Axis Powers y sus personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, y cómo no, tú perteneces a la Madre Rusia. Entendemos que todos os dais por aludidos con este disclaimer y no pensamos repetirlo en cada capítulo. Dicho queda._**

* * *

**Cap. 1: Os juro que yo no he sido.**

_P.O.V Lovino_

_"¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí? Si hay alguien, que conteste, por favor. Muéstrate._

_Así, las voces de los mortales suplican, con la esperanza de demostrar nuestra existencia... ¿Cuánto tiempo hemos cuidado de su reino...? ¿Desde cuándo existimos nosotros, los celestiales...?"_

Todos los puñeteros días, el plasta de Ludwig nos decía lo mismo. Bla, bla, bla, mortales, bla, bla, bla, esperanza, bla, bla, bla, celestiales. Ya me estaba hartando. ¿No podía simplemente darme el puñetero pueblo para que cuidara de él y ya está?

-¡Ludwig, Ludwig! ¿Falta mucho para que acabemos nuestro entrenamiento, ve~?

Mierda, me olvidaba de mi hermano... ¿Por qué teníamos que ser LOS DOS los ángeles guardianes de Salto del Ángel? ¡No era tanto pedir, un pueblo para mí solo!

Porque Feliciano era imbécil. Mi hermano era imbécil. Mi "querido" maestro era un imbécil bastardo. Cómo los odiaba a todos...

En aquel día en concreto habíamos bajado al pueblo para acabar (¡por fin!) nuestro maldito entrenamiento. Por fin podría tener mi propio pueblo... porque un ángel sin un pueblo al que proteger no era un ángel.

Y resultaba que el vejestorio de Ludwig ya estaba mayor, por eso se iba a jubilar. Bueno, parecía tener veinte puñeteros años, pero tenía cerca de... a saber. Por ello, nos había cogido de aprendices al imbécil de mi hermano y a mí, para que nos hiciéramos cargo del condenado pueblo...

Bueno, que eso, que estábamos sentados encima del tejado de la iglesia, vigilandoo el pequeño pueblo de Salto del Ángel. Porque era MUY pequeño. Nadie querría ir a vivir a ese lugar en el culo del mundo... Lo único que atraía a los puñeteros turistas eran las cataratas que se encontraban al lado del pueblo. Decían que las aguas de Salto del Ángel eran curativas y muy buenas, pero yo no tenía intención de comprobarlo, y mucho menos me metería en el lago donde acababan las cataratas.

-Feli, Lovino, habéis llegado lejos -nos dijo el bastardo come patatas de Ludwig (por no decir que comía OTRAS COSAS). Vamos a ver, soy un ángel o un puñetero "celestial", pero no todos tenemos que ser necesariamente "buenos" del todo. ¡Somos seres vivos, por el Todopoderoso Ivan!-. He de decir que tenía mis dudas con respecto a vosotros, pero lo habéis hecho francamente bien. Sois dignos de vuestro nuevo título, que entrará en función a partir de mañana: "Ángeles de la Guarda de Salto del Ángel".

-¿En serio, ve~? -preguntó Feli sonriendo. Por favor...

Entonces el bastardo de Ludwig se puso en pie de repente y nosotros, como habíamos aprendido con el paso de los años, nos pusimos también de pie.

-¿Mmm? -es que el imbécil ese tenía los sentidos "súper-desarrollados" o algo así. Nosotros no llegábamos a tanto... por suerte. Entonces desplegó las alas y empezó a volar hacia la entrada del pueblo. Feli no tardó en seguirle y yo, gruñendo, hice lo mismo.

La verdad es que era una suerte que los mortales no nos vieran.

Llegamos al exterior del pueblo y nos posamos en el suelo. Había una chica guapísima de pelo violeta que llevaba recogido en un pañuelo naranja, con unos grandes ojos azules y un vestido también azul con un delantal blanco. Aparentaba dieciocho años. Acompañaba a un viejo calvo de larga barba blanca. Iba a poyado sobre un bastón de madera.

-Aaah... Aaah... -se quejaba el viejo- Nunca envejezcas, querida Sada. No te va a gustar nada ser vieja.

La chica llamada Sada se dio la vuelta y le dijo con una sonrisa:

-Venga, abuelo. ya no queda mucho. Seguro que lo conseguirás -le animó. Entonces reparé en unos monstruos que se escondían detrás de un árbol, listos para atacar. Creo que eran dos Limos flojuchos y un... Pepinillo... Pepinillo... ¿Guerrero...?

-Esas malvadas criaturas no deben acechar a las inocentes ovejas de vuestro rebaño -dijo el capullo de Ludwig-. Sacad la espada y cumplid vuestro deber como celestiales y defended a esos pobres humanos.

Gruñí, pero saqué la espada que llevaba sujeta al cinto y fui hacia ellos antes de que a Feliciano le diera tiempo a hacer nada. El imbécil era incapaz de hacerle daño a una mosca, así que aunque tenía una buenísima espada, no la utilizaba nunca.

Él era más de banderas blancas.

A mí no se me daba mal la espada. Bueno, mejor que el arco, sí, por supuesto. Era un desastre con el arco.

-¡Eh! -grité llamando la atención de los monstruos. Ellos sí que nos veían, para nuestra desgracia- ¿Buscáis pelea, bastardos? -y nada más decir esto les pegué dos tajos a cada uno, lo que hizo que se deshicieran en polvo.

Así, Sada y el viejo llegaron a la entrada del pueblo sin ser atacados.

-¿Ves, abuelo? Ahí delante esta Salto del Ángel -le dijo ella señalando el pueblo.

-Aaah... Empezaba a creer que nunca volvería a posar mis cansados ojos en este lugar. Pero ya estamos aquí, en casa -dijo el viejo sonriendo. Sada le miró divertida.

-¡Venga, abuelo! No me seas tan melodramático. El ángel de la guarda del pueblo nos habrá protegido todo el camino. No nos podía haber pasado nada malo -aseguró ella poniendo los brazos en jarras. Entonces junto las manos y dijo-. Ludwig misericordioso, gracias por protegernos en este viaje...

Lo que yo no sabía era cómo los mortales no se daban cuenta de que la puñetera estatua del ángel de la guarda del pueblo cambiaba cada vez que se cambiaba el Ángel de la Guarda. Como no se dieran cuenta a la mañana siguiente de que había, no una, sino DOS MALDITAS ESTATUAS, yo me los cargaba...

Entonces, Sada se iluminó y desprendió una luz azulada que yo conocía demasiado bien: la benevolesencia.

La benevolesencia es una sustancia-cristal sagrada invisible a los ojos de los mortales, que estos producen sin darse cuenta cuando están agradecidos a los celestiales. Nosotros la ofrendamos a un árbol enorme llamado Yggdrasil, porque hay cierta promesa que dice que cuando hayamos recogido suficiente, seremos libres de nuestro trabajo (vamos, que nos jubilamos todos, así a lo grande) y viviríamos en el reino del Todopoderoso por siempre. Fin de la historia. Final feliz. Genial.

-Contemplad la benevolesencia -dijo el cabrón... ya sabéis a quien me refiero. Como si no la hubiéramos visto suficientes veces...-. La cristalización de la gratitud de los mortales hacia aquellos que los protegen.

Siempre lo repetía, pero Feli seguía admirándola. Era una de las pocas ocasiones en las que abría los ojos al tamaño de dos mandarinas.

-Como celestiales -continuó el capullo de turno-, uno de nuestros deberes es ofrecer esta sustancia sagrada al poderoso Yggdrasil, el Gran Árbol del Mundo. Ahora lo recomendable es volver al Observatorio para realizar la ofrenda- explicó.

-Como si no lo supiéramos... -murmuré, pero no me escuchó, para variar. Desplegó de nuevo las alas y empezó a volar hacia el cielo. Feliciano le siguió y yo fui detrás.

Traspasamos las nubes y llegamos a un lugar totalmente despejado. Un gran palacio-castillo-ruinas-cosa rara-lo que sea se apoyaba encima de las nubes: el Observatorio. Mi odiada casa y la de todos los ángeles bastardos que había en el mundo. En otras palabras: todos.

El Observatorio se componía de muchos pisos enormes. Tenía forma circular, pero cada piso era más pequeño que el anterior, por ello terminaba en una plataforma de apenas veinte metros de radio, lugar donde se encontraba el condenado árbol de Yggdrasil. Las enredaderas crecían por todas las paredes y había pasillos exteriores, con muchos arcos, escaleras interminables y puertas al interior del edificio.

Pero resulta que se entraba por abajo. ¡No, no sería más fácil posarse en uno de los pasillos exteriores! ¡Estaba PROHIBIDO posarse en los pasillos exteriores nada más llegar! Para eso estaba el estrecho pozo por el que debíamos volar y llegar al "vestíbulo". Sin duda, lo que más odiaba del Observatorio eran las normas.

Cuando nos posamos en el suelo del gran vestíbulo, el bastardo come patatas nos recordó, como siempre:

-El primer deber de un ángel de la guarda al regresar del Protecorado es informar a Yao -a veces, me daban ganas de estampar mi puño en su cara.

-¡Sí, ve~! -dijo Feliciano, obediente como siempre.

A ver. Protectorado. Yao. Vayamos por partes a la hora de explicar.

El Protectorado es lo que los mortales llaman su casa, donde viven. El Protectorado tiene distintos pueblos y ciudades, lugares que los ángeles de la guarda protegen. De ahí a que lo llamen el Protectorado.

Yao. El cabrón de Yao. El cabrón eternamente joven de Yao. Yao era el jefe de todos los celestiales del mundo. Tenía milenios de edad y el maldito seguía aparentando veinticuatro putos años.

-Tengo asuntos que atender -aquellas palabras que salieron de la boca del bastardo patatas fueron música para mis oídos. Dicho esto, se dio la vuelta y desapareció del vestíbulo.

-¡Vamos, Lovi! -dijo mi hermano cogiéndome del brazo. Me arrastró hacia los pasillos exteriores. Recorrimos escaleras hasta que finalmente llegamos al piso donde se encontraba el "Gran Salón". Era allí donde estaba Yao, sentado en su trono.

-¡Lovino, Lovino! -el pequeño bastardo de Peter me tiró de repente de la armadura. ¿De dónde había salido esa... pulga?- ¿Ya eres un ángel de la guarda?

-Calla, pesado -le grité. El crío hinchó los mofletes y salió corriendo.

-¡Se lo diré a mamá! -dijo mientras se alejaba. Como si Tino me diera miedo...

-Lovi, eso no ha estado bien -dijo Feli cruzándose de brazos. Yo gruñí y me acerqué al trono de Yao.

El Gran Salón era una GRAN habitación, con el suelo cubierto por una alfombra roja y tapices de celestiales en las paredes, o incluso del Todopoderoso Ivan. El trono donde se sentaba el imbécil de Yao estaba hecho de terciopelo rojo con detalles en dorado. Había varias columnas de piedra y estatuas de distintos ángeles famosos. No me gustaba aquella puñetera sala.

A los lados del trono montaban guardia dos ángeles a los que no conocía y la verdad es que la sala siempre estaba llena de celestiales que iban y venían. En el trono de marras, como siempre, estaba sentado el imbécil de Yao.

Nos acercamos y, yo de mala gana, nos arrodillamos ante él. Me sentía imbécil haciéndolo.

-Levantaos, aru -pidió el cabrón de Yao. Odiaba que terminara las frases con "aru". Me parecía innecesario y estúpido. Le hicimos caso-. Bienvenidos de nuevo, Feliciano y Lovino.

-¡Gracias, ve~! -dijo Feliciano con su típica sonrisa tonta.

-Habéis cumplido bien con vuestro entrenamiento, aru. Pero ha llegado la hora de que os hagáis cargo vosotros solos del pueblo. Veo que habéis traído un cristal de benevolesencia, aru. ¡Pues toca ofrecérselo al Gran Árbol del Mundo, Yggdrasil, que nos protege con sus ramas desde lo alto del Observatorio, aiya! -y añadió en voz más baja, sonriendo- Muy pronto dará frutos al fin. Id y haced lo que os he ordenado, aru.

-¡Sí, señor, ve~! -dijo Feli como siempre. Odiaba cuando era tan obediente. Le cogí del brazo y le arrastré hasta llegar al pasillo exterior y, por tanto, salir de aquella maldita sala.

Le obligué a correr escaleras arriba, por lo que a los pocos minutos estábamos enfrente del puñetero "Gran Árbol del Mundo". Hombre, grande era... pero, ¿del Mundo? Ya. Sí. Claro. Y yo era el capullo de Heracles.

¿Que quién es el capullo de Heracles? Es un tema prohibido en el Observatorio (para variar), pero todos conocemos la historia. Tal vez os la cuente otro día...

-¡Porfa, porfa, Lovi! ¡Déjame ofrecer a mí la benevolesencia! -pidió Feli poniendo esos ojitos que sólo él sabe poner. Mierda, no podía decirle que no a mi hermano.

-Toma -gruñí pasándole el puto cristal azulado. Feliciano lo cogió tembloroso y lo puso a los pies del puñetero árbol. El cristal se elevó en el aire y a los pocos metros de altura, se fundió con el árbol, que se puso a brillar como un limo-luz cubierto de purpurina. Un limo-luz es... bueno, un bicho que brilla.

-¡Ooooh...! -dijo Feli maravillado. Aquellas cosas le encantaban. Sus alitas se movieron de la emoción.

El árbol paró de brillar y entonces el bastardo de Ludwig apareció detrás nuestro y dijo:

-Contemplad esto... -dijo admirando el maldito árbol- ¿Acaso no es este árbol una maravilla?

-Maravillosísimo... -dije por lo bajo en plan sarcástico, pero Feli dijo:

-¡Es precioso! -¿De verdad estaban seguros de querer darle un pueblo para que lo protegiera...?

El capullo come patatas se acercó más a nosotros y soltó (como si no lo supiéramos...):

-Recoger y ofrecer benevolesencia es el deber más sagrado de los ángeles de la guarda. Espero que vosotros dos desempeñéis vuestro deber como ángeles de la guarda con diligencia -entonces se giró hacia nosotros y dijo-. Feliciano y Lovino, Ángeles de la Guarda de Salto del Ángel... Me resulta incómodo dirigirme a vosotros con un nombre tan largo... ¿Puedo utilizar ese nombre sólo cuando la situación lo requiera?

Estaba por decirle que no, que lo debía utilizar siempre, sólo por joder, pero existe OTRA LEY INÚTIL DEL OBSERVATORIO que dice: "¡Se prohíbe oponerse o desafiar a tus superiores!". Esta ley normalmente me traía de cabeza, porque yo tenía ganas de partirle la cara a Ludwig casi siempre y, por tanto, de llevarle la contraria.

-Por supuesto -dije con una sonrisa forzada. Ludwig asintió satisfecho.

-Así me gusta -y entonces cambió de tema-. Presentaos ante Yao y contadle que ya habéis ofrecido la benevolesencia.

Cabrón...

-¡Sí, ve~! -dijo Feliciano mientras yo le arrastraba escaleras abajo. Odiaba las escaleras, porque había millones en el Observatorio y, cómo no, teníamos prohibido usar las puñeteras alas para movernos por allí.

¿Os he dicho que odio el Observatorio y sus normas?

-Bien hecho, Feliciano y Lovino, aru -ya habíamos llegado frente al capullo de Yao-. ¿Qué aspecto presentó el poderoso Yggdrasil?

-Brillaba como un limo-luz cubierto de purpurina -gruñí.

-Parece que el momento se avecina, aru... Como es probable que sepas... -oh, no. Ya se ponía otra vez con el rollo de siempre. Anda que no lo había escuchado veces...- nuestra labor como celestiales es cuidar del poderoso Yggdrasil hasta que dé fruto. Con ese objetivo los ángeles de la guarda protegemos a los mortales y recogemos benevolesencia -parecía que había hecho un resumen. Bien por él-. Y ahora, Feliciano, Lovino, Ángeles de la Guarda de Salto del Ángel, debéis saber cuál es vuestro próximo paso. Debéis regresar al Protectorado y seguir recogiendo benevolesencia, aru -como si no lo supiéramos...

-¡Sí, ve~! -dijo el imbécil de Feliciano emocionado.

-Que los astros os protejan, Feliciano y Lovino, Ángeles de la Guarda de Salto del Ángel, aru -nos deseó el capullo de Yao. Yo gruñí una despedida y arrastré a mi hermano hasta el piso inferior, que era donde estaba el puto túnel por donde todos entrábamos y salíamos. Era un asco cuando había tráfico, porque apenas cabíamos dos puñeteros celestiales uno al lado del otro... sin desplegar las alas, claro.

Llegamos al borde del túnel y nos aseguramos de que no subía nadie. Entonces, nos lanzamos dentro, en dirección al Protectorado.

Salimos de nuevo al exterior y volamos en picado hacia el suelo. Atravesamos la GRAN capa de nubes que rodeaba el puñetero Observatorio (era para que los humanos no vieran el edificio, que sí era visible, a diferencia de los celestiales).

Aterrizamos suavemente en el centro del pueblo de Salto del Ángel. No se cómo coño había pasado el tiempo tan rápido, ya que estaba atardeciendo.

-¡Vamos a ayudar a la gente, ve~! -dijo Feliciano con una sonrisa. Yo gruñí y me di la vuelta. Allí había dos chicos: uno rubio de pelo pincho con los ojos marrones y el otro, también rubio, con el pelo cortado al estilo tazón (le quedaba de pena a ese capullo) y los ojos azules. No pude evitar escuchar la conversación que mantenían.

-Es raro... -decía el del pelo pincho.

-¿Qué es raro? ¿Te refieres a la cosa esa con el nombre de la estatua del ángel de la guarda, Sanfran? -le preguntó el otro.

-¿Tú eres tonto, Cisco? -le dijo el que se llamaba Sanfran. Ese chico me estaba cayendo bien- Pues claro que me refiero a eso. Estoy seguro de que solo había una estatua antes, no dos, además de que estoy seguro de que ponía "Lud..." algo antes. Pero ahora son dos estatuas, y en una pone "Lovino", y en la otra "Feliciano"... -ese chico era listo, no como el resto de los mortales, que no se daban cuenta de que los nombres de las estatuas cambiaban. Pero yo pensaba que lo cambiaban al día siguiente... En fin, qué se le va a hacer...

-¿Ah, sí? -preguntó el otro capullo pelo-seta (¿se llamaba Cisco?) confundido- Bueno, hasta donde yo puedo recordar, siempre han sido dos estatuas en las que ha puesto "Lovino" y "Feliciano".

Negué con la cabeza. Ese inepto estaba ciego, como la mayoría de los mortales.

-¿Y desde cuándo es eso? -le preguntó Sanfran cruzándose de brazos- ¿Lo habías leído alguna vez antes?

El inútil de Cisco se puso nervioso.

-Esto... yo... No puedo decir que sí... -dijo intentando sonreír.

-¿Lo ves? Sois todos muy raros. Acaba de cambiar y todo el mundo piensa que siempre ha sido así -afirmó Sanfran molesto.

-¡Ajá! -exclamó el bastardo de Cisco- Entonces, debe de ser obra del ángel de la guarda del pueblo.

-¡Pero no seas patán! -Sanfran negó con la cabeza- Los ángeles de la guarda no existen. Son fantasía.

Vale, ya no me caía bien el bastardo de Sanfran.

-Le voy a meter una hostia a ese bastardo que... -dije acercándome, pero el imbécil de mi hermano me agarró.

-¡Déjalo, Lovi!

-¡Pero el muy hijo de puta dice que...!

-¡Por favor! -me suplicó mi hermano. Yo me solté y me crucé de brazos a regañadientes. Sanfran continuó hablando después de que Cisco le dijera algo.

-Sólo Sada se cree todas esas chorradas. Es tan cret... esto... crédula -ahora sí que se había ganado una hostia en toda la cara... Pero la mirada de mi hermano me detuvo.

¡Pero acababa de insultar a la bella Sada...! Porque estábamos hablando de la chica tan guapa de antes... ¿verdad?

-Vamos, Lovi -me dijo mi hermano tirándome del brazo. Me obligué a mi mismo a alejarme de esos dos imbéciles.

Paseamos por el pueblo un rato, hasta que Feli preguntó:

-¿Por qué no vamos a la iglesia, ve~?

La iglesia. La jodida iglesia. En fin, podía ser buena idea. Ahí solía haber gente pidiendo ayuda a los ángeles de la guarda.

Al entrar al pequeño edificio, nos encontramos con que, aparte del puñetero cura, había una anciana sentada en un banco. Estaba rezando, por lo que nos acercamos por detrás. Escuchamos lo que decía:

-Es horrible... ¡He perdido el anillo de mi marido! Ay, era el único recuerdo que me quedaba de él... Por favor, Feliciano, Lovino, ayudadme a encontrarlo. Por favor...

-¡Lovi, hay que ayudarla! -dijo Feliciano emocionándose. Me encogí de hombros. Supongo que aquel era mi trabajo a partir de ese momento.

Salimos de la iglesia dispuestos a encontrar el puñetero anillo... pero a saber dónde se lo había dejado la abuela.

Así, nos pusimos a pasear por el pueblo, a ver si lo encontrábamos.

-¿Tú ves algo, ve~? -preguntó Feli. Negué con la cabeza. Entonces, un chucho se me acercó y empezó a ladrarme.

-¡Arf, arf! -el chucho empezó a darme vueltas. Sí, los animales también nos veían: los únicos que no podían vernos eran los humanos mortales- ¡Arf, arf! ¡Arf, arf! -entonces salió corriendo hacia unos arbustos y se puso a rodearlos, como si quisiera que fuera hacia ellos.

De mala gana, me acerqué y el perro siguió ladrando.

-¿Quieres que busque aquí? -pregunté, sintiéndome estúpido. El perro ladró como si quisiera decir que sí. Resoplé. Se le habría perdido el hueso, o algo.

Rebusqué a tientas en el arbusto y agarré algo, un aro pequeño. Lo saqué.

-¿El anillo de la vieja? -pregunté sorprendido.

-¡Qué bien, Lovi! ¡Vamos a devolvérselo a la señora, ve~! -dijo Feliciano dando palmas. El perro ladró satisfecho, se tumbó en el suelo y se echó a dormir.

-Este chucho tiene las ideas claras -afirmé. Así, volvimos sobre nuestros pasos y entramos en la iglesia. La anciana seguía ahí.

Cogí el anillo y lo deslice con cuidado por el bolsillo de su vestido. La abuela lo notó al momento, porque metió la mano en el bolsillo y lo sacó. Sonrió alucinada y dijo:

-¡Cielos! ¡Pero si es el anillo de mi Chindasvinto! A fe mía que no lo puedo entender. Removí cielo y tierra en busca de este anillo y no lograba dar con su paradero -miró hacia los lados y sonrió agradecida-. Debe de ser obra de Lovino y Feliciano. ¿No es una suerte tener unos ángeles de la guarda que nos cuiden tan bien? ¡Muchas, muchísimas gracias, Lovino y Feliciano!

La anciana empezó a brillar y de ella salió un nuevo y maldito cristal de benevolesencia.

-¡Qué bonito, ve~! -dijo Feli maravillado. Guardé el puñetero cristal en mi bolsillo (no eran muy grandes) y salimos de la iglesia.

-¡Vamos a ir a las casas, ve~! -sugirió Feli. No me dio tiempo a responder, porque me cogió del brazo y me arrastró hasta la primera que encontró.

Bueno, no era una casa. Era un sucio y maloliente establo.

Había un hombre durmiendo apoyado en la pared. Murmuraba algo en sueños:

-Limpiar... establo...

-¡Vamos a limpiarlo! -sugirió Feli de repente. Espera, aquello era trabajo del granjero. No iba a ponerme a recoger mierda de cab...

* * *

Acabé recogiendo toda la mierda de caballo del maldito establo. Justo cuando terminamos, el capullo vago ese despertó (mira tú que suerte teníamos, después de pasarnos una hora de reloj recogiendo boñiga...)

-¡Ay, no! -se llevó las manos a la cabeza- No puedo creer que me haya vuelto a quedar dormido... -entonces pareció darse cuenta de que estaba todo limpio- ¡¿Qué diablos...?! ¿Pero cómo es que esto está tan limpio? ¡Si acababa de empezar a limpiar cuando me quedé dormido! -entonces pareció entender que no era sonámbulo, porque lo más probable era que lo pensara el muy capullo...- ¡Ah! ¡Ya entiendo! Los ángeles de la guarda me han ayudado mientras dormía -entonces juntó la manos y dijo-. Muchas gracias, Lovino, Feliciano. A partir de ahora, me esforzaré más, os lo prometo.

-¡Eso espero, capullo! -le grité yo totalmente sudado y apestando a boñiga, a pesar de que sabía que no me podía oír.

El tío se iluminó, como había hecho la anciana, y un cristal de benevolesencia fue a parar a mis manos. Antes de que Feliciano pudiera soltar lo de siempre, me lo guardé en el bolsillo.

Cuando convencí a Feliciano de que saliéramos de allí, ya se había hecho de noche. Hora de los fantasmas, y no va de coña. A los fantasmas sólo los vemos de noche, o en la oscuridad... porque sí, nosotros podemos ver a los condenados fantasmas y los condenados fantasmas a nosotros. Bueno, los que se quedaban en el mundo de los vivos... que solían ser unos cabrones que tenían algo que hacer aún.

-¡Vamos a buscar fantasmas, ve~! -y Feliciano volvió a tirar de mí para volver a arrastrarme por todo el pueblo. La verdad, no tardamos en encontrar a uno que tenía pinta de estar más perdido que un limo en el Observatorio.

Cuando lo encontramos, el muy imbécil aún no nos había visto.

-¡Mmm! ¿Pero qué tiene la gente conmigo ahora? ¿Por qué pasan todos de mí? -preguntó el capullo enfadado. Entonces se dio la vuelta y nos vio.

-¡Hola, ve~! -saludó Feli.

-¿Cómo? -el otro parecía sorprendido- Bueno, por fin alguien que me hace caso. ¿Sabéis por qué la gente me ignora?

-Tío, estás... -empecé yo, pero me volvió a interrumpir.

-Esperad... ¿A qué vienen esas pintas? No seréis... -paró un momento. Nos observó mejor- ¡Joroba! Pues va a ser que sí. Sois celestiales, ¿verdad?

-¡Sí, ve~! -dijo Feliciano alegremente. Al fantasma se le borró la sonrisa de la cara.

-Entonces yo... Yo ya... la he diñado, ¿no? -preguntó.

-¡A buenas horas te das cuenta, inepto! -le grité yo.

-Gracias por ser tan directo, don, esto... celestial -dijo sarcásticamente.

-No hay de qué, bastardo -le respondí yo. El hombre puso los ojos en blanco.

-Entonces, bueno, la he espichado, ¿no?

-¡Ya te he dicho que sí! -le grité.

-En fin, menos mal que me lo habéis dicho. Creía que todo el mundo pasaba de mí y ya casi estaba pensando en suicidarme -confesó.

-Eso no haría nada, capullo -le contesté.

-Ya-lo-sé -respondió el puto fantasma molesto. Sonreí para mis adentros: le estaba sacando de sus casillas-. Bueno, ya sé cuál es mi sitio. Ahora me toca... descansar en paz y eso.

Y entonces desapareció, dejando únicamente un cristal de benevolesencia. Lo recogí y lo metí en el bolsillo.

-No deberías ser tan desagradable, Lovi -me dijo Feli enfadado. Yo no le respondí.

-Será mejor que volvamos al Observatorio -gruñí al cabo de unos instantes. Feli asintió y los dos levantamos el vuelo.

Mientras atravesábamos la capa de nubes, me pareció ver una estela dorada. Sería el puñetero Expreso Celestial. Había oído comentar que últimamente estaba más activo que de costumbre... aunque no recordaba para qué servía exactamente ese tren dorado tan jodidamente enorme.

Entramos por el túnel de siempre y nos dirigimos al Gran Salón. Allí estaba Yao, como siempre, pero el imbécil come patatas de Ludwig estaba con él.

Yao nos escuchó atentamente y se puso en pie:

-¡Aiya, con toda esa benevolesencia puede que Yggdrasil dé fruto esta misma noche! ¡Vamos al Gran Árbol! -y dicho esto, avisó a sus guardias de que fueran a avisar a todos los condenados ángeles del mundo. Debía estar muy seguro para hacer eso.

Así, mientras Yao, el capullo come patatas de Ludwig, el imbécil de Feli y yo subíamos a lo alto, una gran multitud de ángeles se nos fue uniendo mientras charlaban alegremente. Yo reconocía a todos: el gay de Berwald y Tino, su pareja (sí, el Todopoderoso aprueba el matrimonio homosexual); la guapa Elizabeta, que era perseguida por el cabrón de Gilbert; los tres tontos de Toris, Raivis y Eduard, que charlaban animadamente...

Cuando llegamos a los pies del árbol ya estábamos los más de sesenta ángeles, guardianes y no guardianes, reunidos en torno a él.

-Haced la ofrenda, aru -pidió Yao emocionado. Yo gruñí y saqué los cristales del bolsillo.

-¿Puedo hacerlo yo, ve~? -preguntó Feli. Le pasé los cristales sin decir una palabra- ¡Gracias!

Se acercó más al árbol y dejó los cristales en el suelo. Estos ascendieron lentamente y empezaron a brillar. Todos soltaron un "¡Oooh!". Como si no lo hubieran visto suficientes veces...

-"El nacimiento de los yggos anuncia la apertura de la puertas del cielo..." -murmuró el capullo de Yao a la vez que el árbol brillaba.

"... y conduce a los celestiales por el camino de la salvación. Y, loado sea, será en el transporte celestial que nosotros, los custodios elegidos, viajaremos al Reino del Todopoderoso" completé en mi mente. Me sabía aquella cita de memoria... más que nada porque nos obligaban a aprendérnosla de pequeños.

Entonces, unos frutos dorados enormes en forma de pera aparecieron en las ramas del Gran Árbol del Mundo. Todos volvieron a soltar un "¡Oooh!" de emoción.

-¡Contemplad el nacimiento de los yggos sagrados, aru! -dijo el bastardo de Yao emocionado. Entonces, se escuchó el pitido de un tren. El puto Expreso Celestial empezó a descender desde el cielo ante las miradas emocionadas de los presentes.

-¡Alabado sea Ivan! -gritaron algunos ángeles emocionados.

Pero antes de que tocara tierra, ocurrió la catástrofe.

Un rayo de luz violeta cayó frente a mi y la onda expansiva que generó me lanzó hacia atrás.

-¡LOVI! -gritó Feliciano corriendo detrás mío. Había caído en el suelo a un centímetro escaso del borde.

Otro rayo violeta le dio de lleno al Expreso Celestial y lo partió en pedazos; cayó por el borde del edificio y los vagones se separaron, cayendo cada uno a un lugar distinto de la tierra, o eso me pareció.

Otro rayo de luz violeta dio donde estaba la sorprendida multitud y la onda expansiva hizo que algunos cayeran por el borde del Observatorio, ante los angustiados gritos del resto de ángeles.

-¿Qué... qué significa esto, aru? -preguntó Yao, flipando. Los rayos violetas empezaron a surgir de todas partes y se levantó un viento de tropecientos kilómetros por hora. Uno volvió a dar frente a mí y me hizo estar a punto de caer por el borde, pero me agarré como pude.

-¡LOVI! -volvió a gritar mi hermano. Se acercó corriendo a mí e intentó ayudarme a subir, pero resbaló y los dos acabamos colgando del borde del edificio: yo agarrado a su mano y Ludwig, que había aparecido por detrás, sujetando a Feliciano por la pierna- ¡NO TE SUELTES! -lloraba mi hermano. Estaba sudando, por lo que mi mano resbalaba.

Entonces hice algo que no se esperaría de mí: me solté de mi hermano. Yo iba a caer sí o sí, pero Feliciano podía salvarse gracias al imbécil de Ludwig.

Escuché cómo mi hermano gritaba mi nombre, pero ya era tarde. Noté cómo las corrientes de aire me arrastraban y vi cómo las plumas se separaban de mis alas. Caí a través de la capa de nubes, hacia el Protectorado, sin ser capaz siquiera de mover las alas, ya que las corrientes no me lo permitían.

Lo último que recuerdo es caer en una especie de lago con un gran estruendo, y perder el conocimiento poco después...

* * *

**¡CHAN CHAN!**

**Sí, aquí Ivan, básicamente, es Dios. Pero eso creo que ya lo sabíamos tod s, ¿no? xD**

**Creednos, había muchas, MUCHAS palabrotas más. Sólo unas pocas, las justas para que quede claro que sigue siento Lovino, pasan la censura de Miss Desi.**

**Está claro que a Lovino no le cae bien Ludwig, pero es verdad también que en esta historia no va a ser tan cobarde como se supone que es, más que nada porque no le va a quedar más remedio. Y los personajes como Sanfran y Cisco (originalidad al poder de los traductores del juego, que sí, de verdad se llaman así), que son originales del juego, si no os los imagináis, podéis buscarlos, porque imágenes suyas hay por internet.**

**El martes que viene, nuevo capítulo. ¡Nos vemos! Se agradecen los reviews y el vodka del bueno~**

**- Miss Desi & Miss Alisa -**


	2. Capítulo 2

**¡Hola a todos! Aquí Miss Desi, con el capítulo de hoy.**

**No me puedo creer que después de haberme leído esto dos veces le siga quitando palabrotas...**

**Gracias a _Amadine_ por su review. Te digo de parte de Miss Alisa que tienes historia por lo menos para dos meses, porque lleva ya más de 20 capítulos escritos; y al contrario que yo T_T, ella termina sus fics.**

**¡Vamos a ello!**

* * *

**Cap. 2: Me voy de "fiesta" con el capullo de Sanfran.**

Había pasado una semana desde lo que los mortales habían llamado "el terremoto".

El supuesto terremoto en el que perdí lo único que me diferenciaba de los mortales: la invisibilidad, las alas, el halo y probablemente, la inmortalidad.

¿Que cómo puedo haber perdido las alas? Ni punñetera idea, pero allí no estaban. No quedaba ningún rastro de que hubieran existido alguna vez. Mis alas, mis preciosas alas... Mi halo, mi adorado halo...

Todo esto lo pensaba mientras miraba la estatua que se suponía que era yo, en el pueblo de Salto del Ángel, junto a la de mi hermano. Desconocía qué había pasado con él, ya que no había bajado al Protectorado. Una cosa tenía clara: no había perdido del todo mis habilidades de celestial, ya que había visto un par de fantasmas desde que estaba allí. Creía que también sería capaz de seguir viendo a los celestiales, pero ninguno había aparecido por allí... según los fantasmas. Porque también me basaba en ellos.

Nuestras estatuas estaban en una pequeña colina, junto a las malditas cataratas. Efectivamente, me había caído al lago de la catarata y Sada, la preciosa chica a la que salvé, me había encontrado, sacado del agua cuando estaba inconsciente y llevado a su casa. Olé. La versión oficial es que me había caído de lo alto de las cataratas durante el terremoto... y tampoco les iba a decir lo contrario.

-¡Eh! ¿No es ese el tal Lovino que apareció después del terremoto del otro día? -reconocería esa voz de capullo en cualquier parte: Sanfran. Como si no me hubiera visto suficientes veces en la última semana...

En aquella última semana me había enterado de que era el hijo bastardo (de coña, que se sabía quién era su madre) del alcalde. Era un chulito que siempre estaba con el imbécil de su amigo, Cisco, y se dedicaba a molestar a la pobre Sada. Sí, al cabrón de Sanfran le gustaba la preciosa Sada y eso se notaba a kilómetros de distancia... pero ella era tan inocente que no parecía darse cuenta.

Me di la vuelta, cruzado de brazos mientras él, junto al pelo-seta, se acercaba.

-¿Qué quieres, capullo?

-¡Baja esos humos, Lovi-Lovino! -odiaba que ese asqueroso me llamara así. ¿De dónde se lo había sacado?- ¿Qué haces ahí mirando las musarañas?

-Ni que te importara, bastardo -le contesté de malas maneras. Sanfran levantó las manos.

-¡Para, para...! ¡Si yo no te he hecho nada, Lovi-Lovino! -menuda torta tenía en la cara...- No sé qué pretende Sada tratando con gente así... -dijo negando con la cabeza.

-Ni que fuera un bicho raro... -murmuré poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-¡Es que lo eres! -gritó el bastardo de Cisco burlándose.

-No nos quieres decir de dónde eres, vistes de forma rara, tratas mal a todos, llevas una espada demasiado buena para una persona normal... Yo no me fiaría de ti un pelo. Y de hecho, no lo hago -afirmó el bastardo de Sanfran con una sonrisa burlona.

-Seguro que a Sada le cae bien por su nombre -dijo entonces el bastardo de Cisco-. Al fin y al cabo, es el nombre de uno de los ángeles de la guarda del pueblo...

-¡Buah! ¡Dudo que ese sea tu verdadero nombre! -me gritó Sanfran- Seguro que no eres más que un juglar que se ha puesto el nombre de uno de los ángeles de la guarda del pueblo para conseguir comida -afirmó. Ya estaba a punto de pegarle un puñetazo que le hubiera roto la nariz, cuando Sada apareció en escena.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Por qué estáis molestando a Lovi? -preguntó la chica cruzándose de brazos.

-Ejem... ¡Hola, Sada! -que rápido cambio de actitud había tenido el bastardo de Sanfran...- No pasa nada. Sólo estaba explicándole a Lovino algunas normas del pueblo -entonces se giró hacia Cisco y le dijo-. Ya nos íbamos y tal. Venga, Cisco -y salieron corriendo antes de que yo pudiera decir algo. La próxima vez no tendrían tanta suerte...

-No sé por qué Sanfran está tan tonto últimamente. Antes no era así... -murmuró Sada. Ah, ¿que no había nacido así de imbécil?-. En fin, debes de encontrarte mejor si sales a pasear, ¿no, Lovi? -preguntó ya en voz alta.

-La verdad es que sí -admití. ¿Qué? ¡Ella era una chica! ¡No podía tratarla mal! Sonrió y continuó hablando:

-Venir aquí me recuerda a cuando te encontré. ¡Menuda sorpresa me llevé! -dijo alegremente- El terremoto te debió pillar desprevenido y te caerías desde lo alto de la catarata. Tienes suerte de seguir vivo -hizo una pausa, seguramente para recordar el día-. Bueno, yo me voy a casa. Ya no hay más que hacer en la posada. Vuelve cuando quieras a descansar -y dicho aquello, se fue.

No había comentado que Sada llevaba la pequeña posada del pueblo. Ella era la recepcionista, botones y limpiadora de la posada.

La verdad es que no había mucho que hacer en aquel jodido pueblo, excepto por la noche, cuando los fantasmas venían a mi habitación, pidiéndome ayuda y sin dejarme dormir. Y no aparecían por el día porque me encargaba de tener la casa perfectamente iluminada. Los empezaba a odiar a todos.

De todas formas, aún era media tarde. Podía pasear por todo el pueblo, a ver si veía a alguien, como por ejemplo, al imbécil de mi hermano, que ya le valía. Creo que el abuelo de Sada (del cual no sabía el nombre) me había comentado que el alcalde del pueblo quería verme. Genial, tenía unas ganas impresionantes de ver al padre de Sanfran...

Así, me dirigí a la casa que me habían dicho que era del alcalde. En otras palabras: la más grande del condenado pueblo.

Las puertas de las casas estaban siempre abiertas (tenían demasiada confianza con sus vecinos), así que entré sin llamar. Cuando estaba en el pasillo, escuché una conversación en el salón. Debían de ser el alcalde y su hijo, el capullo de Sanfran.

-¿No va siendo hora de que empieces a hacer algo útil en vez de estar por ahí buscando problemas? -le preguntaba el alcalde, visiblemente enfadado- Podrías tomar ejemplo de Sada. Esa chica se esfuerza mucho para mantener la posada.

-¿Eh? -dijo el bastardo de Sanfran como si no entendiera a su padre- ¿Y qué tiene que ver Sada en todo esto? En cualquier caso, estoy buscando algo que me guste hacer. Y cuando lo descubra, me voy a dejar los cuernos... O eso creo... -¿De donde se había sacado esa expresión?

Entonces entré en el salón y los dos me vieron.

-Ah... -empezó el alcalde- Tú eres el juglar que se cayó desde lo alto de la catarata, ¿verdad? El que ha alojado Sada.

-No soy un juglar -respondí enfadado. A la gente del pueblo se le había metido aquello entre ceja y ceja. ¡Pero yo no era un juglar!

-Bueno, lo que seas -dijo el alcalde quitándole importancia con la mano-. Si ya estás curado, te sugiero que te busques un trabajo en vez de dedicarte a dar vueltas por ahí...

Entonces el bastardo de Sanfran se acercó a mí, me agarró del brazo pese a mis protestas y me obligó a subir a su jodida habitación, que estaba en el segundo piso de la casa.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó cabreado, mientras cerraba la puerta de su habitación.

-Emm... ¿Pasear, cacho capullo? -le contesté, pero él no hizo caso.

-¡No quería que me vieras así! -me gritó- Más te vale no decirle nada de esto a Sada, ¿entendido? Quiero decir... -el muy imbécil intentó corregirse- ¡Por favor, no se lo cuentes a Sada!

-¿Y por qué no? -pregunté.

-¡Tú no lo digas! -el capullo se puso rojo.

-Si no me vas a decir nada útil, me largo, bastardo -dije abriendo la puerta del cuarto. Sabía que le gustaba Sada, pero tenía ganas de hacerle enfadar. Salí de la habitación y posteriormente de la maldita casa.

_-(...)-_

Llamé a la puerta. Supongo que al menos a Sada se lo debía, en vez de entrar porque sí.

-¡Adelante! -me dijo ella desde el interior. Abrí la puerta y pasé al interior.

La casa era tremendamente más sencilla que la del alcalde. La planta baja se componía de una sola habitación, en la que estaba la cocina en una esquina, la mesa de comedor en el centro y una sola cama, que era la del abuelo. Había unas escaleras que llevaban al piso de arriba, donde habían tres habitaciones: la mía, la de Sada y una de invitados. A esto le sumamos un baño y un trastero y nos da la casa entera.

El abuelo estaba sentado a la mesa, como casi siempre, y Sada estaba en la cocina. Se giró al verme entrar.

-Hola, Lovi. Justo acabo de terminar la comida -se dio la vuelta, con una bandeja con tres cuencos de sopa en las manos; me parecía increíble la cantidad de platos que podía coger a la vez sin que se le cayera la comida-. Parece que has dado un paseo muy largo. Supongo que querrás cenar e irte a la cama, ¿verdad?

-Sí -dije yo sentándome a la mesa.

-¿Entonces ya estás mejor, Lovino? -me preguntó el abuelo.

-Sí... -me tuve que controlar para no insultarle. Era el abuelo de Sada y no podía insultarle. Además, los dos me habían estado cuidando una semana entera.

Sada puso la mesa y empezamos a comer. No me permitió que la ayudara, ya que yo seguía "demasiado débil". Por favor, ¡si podía blandir mi espada como si nunca me hubiera caído del Observatorio! Pero claro, aquello no se lo iba a decir...

* * *

-¡Buenos días, Lovi! -me despertó Sada.

Abrí los ojos lentamente, justo para ver como la chica abría las cortinas de mi habitación, haciendo que entrara la luz del sol. Debían de ser más de las nueve de la mañana...

-¡Venga, arriba! -dijo colocándose al lado de mi cama- ¡Tienes visita! -y dicho eso salió de mi habitación.

-¿Visita...? -pregunté al aire. ¿Quién querría visitarme?

Me cambié de ropa (habían sido tan amables de prestarme un pijama) y me puse mi ropa de celestial, la única jodida cosa que no había perdido después de caer del Observatorio. Y no es que me gustara mucho: era sólo armadura en parte, de colores rojos y plateados, y la "especie de mallas jodidamente gays" que llevaba eran amarillas. La camiseta que llevaba bajo la armadura era de un tono entre verde y marrón claro. Las botas eran de algún tejido que no conocía, parecido al cuero, y calentaban bastante. Pero por lo general, era una ropa que protegía bastante y que nunca se arrugaba ni olía mal, por lo que no hacía falta cambiarse nunca.

Me peiné, me lavé la cara, salí de mi habitación y bajé la escalera. Mierda. Ya no podía dar media vuelta.

El cabrón de Sanfran era mi visita... y me había visto. Si lo llego a saber, bajaba más silenciosamente las jodidas escaleras...

-Eh, Lovi-Lovino. No pongas esa cara. Quiero hablar contigo de una cosa, nada más -dijo el cabrón cruzándose de brazos.

-Dispara, bastardo -dije cruzándome de brazos, plantándome frente a él. Miró hacia los lados, inquieto.

-Pero... No podemos hacerlo aquí. Vamos afuera un momento -y él me cogió del brazo, arrastrándome al exterior. Me llevó a la parte trasera de la casa. Carraspeó-. En fin, al grano. Has oído lo de que el paso ha quedado bloqueado por un corrimiento de tierra, ¿verdad?

-Algo comentó Sada anoche. ¿Por qué, bastardo? -le pregunté cruzándome de brazos. Por lo visto, ese paso comunicaba con la ciudad de Pedranía, además de ser la única forma de salir del valle donde se encontraba el puñetero pueblo.

-Bueno, ese paso es de vital importancia para Salto del Ángel. Si no lo podemos usar, nos quedaremos completamente aislados -explicó. Como si no lo supiera...-. Es un problema muy grave para Sa... esto, un problema muy grave para todos -había estado a punto de meter la pata. Sonreí para mis adentros.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? -le pregunté poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Bueno... Estaba pensando que... ¿Qué mejor momento para que Sanfran acuda al rescate? Voy a despejar el paso y hacerlo practicable.

Estuve a punto de reírme en su cara, pero me controlé.

-Así mi padre me dejará en paz un tiempo y sé que Sada también estará contenta -terminó el bastardo. Entonces tomó aire. Parecía que iba a decir por fin para qué me había llamado-. Pero mi maravilloso plan tiene un pequeño defecto.

-¿Maravilloso...? -pregunté yo por lo bajo, pero no me hizo caso.

-Desde el terremoto hay un montón de monstruos por ahí y es muy peligroso salir del pueblo. Ahí es donde entras tú.

-¿Para qué? -le pregunté, aunque me veía venir la respuesta.

-Me preguntaba si quizás quisieras acompañarme. A los juglares normalmente se os dan muy bien las peleas...

-¡Y dale! ¡Que no soy un puto juglar, joder! -grité cabreado.

-...lo que seas. Tienes una buena espada y supongo que sabrás manejarla. ¿Puedo contar contigo? -preguntó.

-Déjame pensar, estoooh... ssssNO -respondí secamente, dispuesto a irme, pero él me detuvo.

-¡Venga! ¡Será una forma estupenda de agradecerle a Sada su ayuda! -aquello hizo que me lo pensara un momento-. Quieres devolverle todo lo que ha hecho por ti, ¿verdad?

Gruñí y me giré hacia él, haciendo que me soltara el brazo.

-Está bien -accedí de mala gana.

-¡Lo sabía! -dijo felizmente- Estupendo, tú primero, Lovi-Lovino.

-Como me vuelvas a llamar así irás tú solo... con un brazo menos -le advertí. Él levantó las manos.

-Vale, vale... Era una broma. Si no te gusta, no te vuelvo a llamar así... ¿Puedo llamarte Lovi?

-No.

-Vale, entonces Lovino -dijo finalmente el capullo. Iba aprendiendo...-. Bueno, el paso es fácil de encontrar. Sólo hay que salir del pueblo y seguir la carretera hacia el este. Ah, sí, y que esto quede entre nosotros, ¿vale? No nos interesa que nadie meta las narices en este asunto -y dicho esto, salió corriendo mientras decía-. ¡Nos vemos en media hora frente a la entrada del pueblo!

Me encogí de hombros y volví a entrar a la casa.

-¿Qué quería Sanfran? -me preguntó Sada a la vez que se sentaba a la mesa.

-Nada... -respondí untando mantequilla en una tostada.

* * *

-¡Llegas tarde! -me regañó Sanfran. Yo gruñí. Me había entretenido hablando con Sada.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe o no, capullo? -le pregunté. Entonces cerró la jodida boca y, sin decir una palabra, salimos del pueblo.

La verdad era que ese cabrón sabía utilizar bastante bien su espada. Hicimos un acuerdo sin palabras: yo les golpeaba a los limos y a los sanguininos, y el le pegaba a los pepinillos guerreros y a los sacalodos (unos bichos que parecían sacos de cemento).

Sin pensarlo, antes de que acabara el día, habíamos llegado al jodido bosque donde se encontraba el paso.

-¡Por fin! -dijo el bastardo de Sanfran- Ya hemos llegado. Parece ser que el desprendimiento de rocas sucedió cerca de aquí -dijo animadamente-. ¡Tú sólo sígueme, Lovino!

Me encogí de hombros. ¿Podía hacer otra cosa?

Los dos empezamos a internarnos en el bosque, hasta que, a los pocos minutos el imbécil de Sanfran señaló un punto y dijo:

-¿Lo ves? ¡Es ahí! -y salió corriendo. Yo le seguí más relajadamente, así que me dio tiempo a fijarme en que había una locomotora de tren dorada en medio del bos... Espera un momento...

¿Una locomotora de tren dorada en medio del bosque? ¡Aquello era el jodido Expreso Celestial!

El imbécil de Sanfran volvió sobre sus pasos y me sacudió el hombro.

-¿Qué miras, Lovino? -miró en la misma dirección que yo- No es más que un árbol caído. No sé qué tiene de especial. Ven rápido -y volvió al lugar del desprendimiento, pero yo no le seguí.

Me acerqué lentamente a la locomotora del jodido Expreso Celestial, concretamente, a la puerta de entrada. La intenté abrir, pero la maldita estaba cerrada. Me separé del tren y decidí ir con el imbécil de Sanfran. Ya iría a investigar más tarde. Me acerqué unos cuantos pasos a él y entonces escuché a una voz decir:

-O sea, qué raro, tú. Casi parecía que podía ver el fabuloso Expreso Celestial... -era una voz de hombre, pero jodidamente afeminada.

Me di la vuelta y fui derecho al puñetero Expreso Celestial de nuevo, pero allí no había nadie y la puerta estaba cerrada.

-Extraño... -dije para mí mismo.

-¡Eh! -el capullo de turno me llamaba- ¿A qué estás jugando? ¡En marcha!

De mala gana, me volví a separar del tren y me dirigí, por fin, al desprendimiento. Ahora entendía por qué no se podía pasar: había dos altiplanos a los lados, MUY altos, las rocas habían caído desde allí arriba y habían taponado la única salida, ya que en el resto de trozo, los propios altiplanos impedían el paso.

-¡Es peor de lo que imaginaba! -dijo Sanfran observando la pila de piedras que bloqueaban el camino- Los dos solos jamás podremos mover todo esto. ¡Maldito desprendimiento! -gritó dándole una patada a una piedra del suelo.

Entonces, se escuchó una voz que provenía del otro lado del muro de piedras:

-¡Ah del paso! ¿Hay alguien ahí?

-¡Holaaa! Si hay alguien, que replique, por favor -gritó otra voz. Sanfran abrió mucho los ojos y gritó:

-¡Eh!, estoy aquí. Soy yo, Sanfran de Salto del Ángel. Sin duda, me conocerás -aseguró. A ese imbécil no lo conocía ni su abuela.

-¡Albricias! -contestó la primera voz que habíamos escuchado- Alguien de Salto del Ángel. Nosotros somos soldados de Pedranía.

-El rey Pelente nos envió a despejar el paso -gritó la segunda voz.

-¡Joroba! -dijo el bastardo de Sanfran en voz baja, dirigiéndose a mí- Al rey de Pedranía debe importarle mucho Salto del Ángel para molestarse tanto por ayudarnos -dijo feliz y orgulloso. La verdad, en el fondo, yo también me sentía orgulloso de mi trocito de Protectorado-. Bueno, al menos eso significa que no hacemos falta aquí. Ha sido una tontería venir... -añadió tristemente.

-¡Espere! -gritó uno de los soldados del otro lado- Hay un tema importante sobre el que tenemos que consultarle.

-¿De qué se trata? -preguntó el capullo de Sanfran.

-Por un casual, ¿no sabrá si, tras el terremoto, llegó a su pueblo una muchacha que responde al nombre de Petricia? -preguntó la primera voz-. Se gana el sustento en la posada de Pedranía, mas partió a Salto del Ángel y nunca más se supo de ella.

-¿Petricia? -preguntó el gilipollas de Sanfran- No, no me suena. Y, además, ¿para qué iba a venir a Salto del Ángel?

-Sí, bueno... -el otro capullo no parecía dispuesto a contestarle- Cuentan las lenguas de doble filo que se dirigía hacia allí vía el Hexágono -Sanfran puso cara de sorpresa.

-¡Pero si ese camino también está obstruido! -gritó.

-Por eso no hay forma de conocer su paradero -respondió el segundo soldado.

-¿El Hexágono? -pregunté extrañado.

-Unas viejas ruinas que cruzábamos antes de que hicieran el paso -me explicó Sanfran-. Ya nadie pasa por ahí, porque hay monstruos muy fuertes -y se volvió a dirigir a los soldados-. Ninguna mujer iría allí sola. Las lenguas esas deben equivocarse -aseguró.

-De acuerdo, bien, quizá pueda comunicar en su pueblo la nueva de que pronto la carretera volverá a estar abierta -dijo el soldado.-. Y si pudiera preguntar por Petricia, le estaríamos eternamente agradecidos -añadió.

-¡No problemo! Yo me encargo. Podéis contar con Sanfran -aseguró. Entonces se giró hacia mí-. ¡Vamos Lovino! ¡Para casa! Supongo que todos estarán muy contentos cuando les demos la noticia...

* * *

-Entiendo. Así que soldados de Pedranía van a despejar el paso -resumió el alcalde de Salto del Ángel. El gilipollas de Sanfran me había arrastrado a hablar con él.

-Exacto -dijo el cabrón de turno-. Todos se sentirán muy aliviados cuando lo sepan. Sanfran el Salvador, ¿no?

-¡No digas sandeces!-le gritó su padre- Habéis sido tan inconscientes como para salir los dos solos. ¡Qué estupidez!

-P-pero... ¿Por qué te enfadas? Si no hubiéramos ido hasta el paso, no te hubieras enterado de que lo iban a despejar -dijo Sanfran. Parecía desconcertado, lo que me hizo sonreír para mis adentros, a pesar de que nos estaban echando la bronca.

No por nada había averiguado que el alcalde se llamaba "Bronco" (y no es coña).

-¿Y? Si no me hubiera enterado antes de que lo despejaran, me hubiera enterado después -dijo el bastardo alcalde Bronco-. El saberlo con algo de antelación no es motivo para jugarse la vida. Por eso estoy enfadado. Por eso eres un inconsciente -le dijo a su hijo. Sanfran se puso serio.

-...¡Agh! ¡Pues vale!... -fue hacia la puerta del salón (donde estábamos), pero se paró- Ah, sí, tenía que decirte otra cosa. Algo que me dijeron los soldados. Querían que encontráramos a una tal Petricia, que desapareció de camino aquí.

Entonces Sada apareció corriendo. Seguramente había estado escuchando toda la conversación, a juzgar por lo que dijo:

-¡Eh, un momento! ¿Es eso cierto? -preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¡Sada! ¿Qué haces aquí? -le preguntó el capullo de Sanfran sonrojándose.

-¿A ti qué te parece? -le respondió ella duramente. Le cogió del brazo y le arrastró de nuevo a la mesa donde estábamos sentados el alcalde y yo, donde momentos antes también había estado sentado- Estoy aquí porque me he enterado de que habías embarcado a Lovi en una aventura estúpida -dijo cruzándose de brazos. "A eso quería llegar yo" pensé, pero no dije nada-. Bueno, ya hablaremos de eso más tarde. ¿Es cierto que Petricia de Pedranía ha desaparecido? -preguntó preocupada. Puede que la conociera.

-¡Ah!, sí -empezó el imbécil del alcalde-. Tú naciste en Pedranía, ¿verdad, Sada?

-¿Conoces a esa chica? -pregunté yo.

-Creo recordar que mi padre me habló de una tal Petricia de cuando vivía en Pedranía -recordó ella. Entonces abrió mucho los ojos de nuevo-. ¡Oh, vaya! Quizás no sabe que ha muerto y viniera a visitarlo.

-Mmm... -el alcalde bastardo se quedó pensando un momento- Bueno, puedo entender que estés preocupada, pero no podemos organizar una partida de búsqueda sin tener pistas -el capullo de Sanfran carraspeó.

-Bueno, el soldado dijo algo sobre que quizás se dirigía aquí vía el Hexágono.

-¿Ah, sí? -el cabrón del alcalde enarcó una ceja- Bueno, incluso así, no podemos hacer nada. El Hexágono es un lugar demasiado peligroso -Sada pareció entristecerse-. Sada, ¿por qué no te llevas a Lovino a casa? No te preocupes por esa chica. Me gustaría tener unas palabras a solas con el cabeza de chorlito de mi hijo -le miró duramente, mientras que el imbécil de Sanfran le miró desafiante.

Aquella noche, los gritos de esos dos bastardos se escucharon por todo el pueblo.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, en el desayuno, Sada volvió a sacar el puñetero tema.

-Me preocupé mucho cuando me enteré de que te habías ido del pueblo, Lovi... -empezó diciendo. Puede que esperara que yo dijera algo, sin embargo, mantuve la boca derrada- Pero no pareces tener ni un rasguño. Obviamente, eres mucho más fuerte de lo que pensaba -afirmó. Se mordió el labio inferior-. Por cierto, esto... Me preguntaba si podía pedirte un favor, Lovi.

-Tú di, y ya veré lo que puedo hacer... -respondí.

-Verás... -empezó- Me preocupa mucho esa historia de la desaparición de Petricia...

-Quieres que vaya al jodido Hexágono, ¿no? -la corté yo. Ella me miró sorprendida, pero asintió lentamente.

-Es un lugar demasiado peligroso... -dijo. Negó con la cabeza- No debería habértelo pedi...

-Iré -la corté. Me miró confundida.

-¿Cómo has dicho?

-Que iré.

-No -¿Ahora la que me decía que no fuera era ella?-. Es muy peligroso. Lo único que podemos hacer es rezar a los ángeles de la guarda del pueblo, Feliciano y Lovino, para que la protejan -entonces juntó las manos y se puso a rezar allí mismo-. Por favor, Feliciano. Por favor, Lovino. Proteged a Petricia y libradla del mal.

Vale, me lo había pedido indirectamente, pero me lo había pedido. Terminé el desayuno, subí a mi habitación, cogí la espada y, sin que nadie me viera, salí de la casa, y después, del pueblo.

* * *

**Lovino empieza a salir de aventuras... ¡Es el comienzo de todo!**

**¿Habéis oído esa vocecita cerca del Expreso Celestial...? Un nuevo personaje muy adorable va a aparecer por primera vez en el capítulo del viernes, y por suerte o por desgracia, no nos vamos a deshacer de él en mucho tiempo. Puede que ya os imaginéis quién es. Sólo me queda decir: pobre Lovino...**

**Como ya sabréis, aquí va a haber SpaMano porque lo vinimos avisando. Así que dejo caer otra pista: falta exactamente una semana para que cierto español haga su entrada triunfal. Y qué entrada triunfal... Ya la veréis, ya.**

**¡Nos vemos pronto! :D**

**- Miss Desi y Miss Alisa -**


	3. Capítulo 3

**¡Buenasss...! Aq****uí Miss Desi. Miss Alisa se ha ido a clase hace un ratito, y no ha podido (ejem*oquerido*ejem) actualizar mientras ella estaba porque estaba muy ocupada escuchando en bucle una canción de los Beatles hasta aprendérsela. Cosas de su profesora de inglés.**

**Y aquí Miss Desi también está un poco mosca porque esta mañana no va a poder jugar a la DS... (soy una viciada sin vida propia *se va a su rincón de la miseria...*), porque tiene que ir a la autoescuela. ¡Sí, voy a aprender a conducir! Preparaos, conductores del mundo, juasjuasjuas...**

**Pero volviendo a la historia, ¿por dónde nos habíamos quedado...? Ah, sí, nuestro querido Lovino se iba al Hexágono por su cuenta y riesgo a buscar a la tal Petricia. Pues sigamos por ahí y descubramos al adorable personaje que se presenta hoy.**

**¡Ahí va!**

_**AVISO: asesinato de monstruos y momento un poco gore. Pero sólo un momento.**_

* * *

**Cap. 3: Un hado travesti amenaza con meterse en mis calzoncillos.**

Las ruinas del maldito Hexágono estaban... ¿cómo decirlo? ¿Contaminadas...? ¿Llenas de monstruos...? ¿Ruinosas...? ¿Jodidamente destrozadas...?

Me acerqué a la puerta del edificio semi-derruido. Por no haber, no había ni una puerta. Resoplé y entré, listo para cargarme a cualquier monstruo que se me acercara.

El interior del edificio estaba en mejores condiciones que el exterior. Había una especie de lago artificial en el centro de la sala, el cual se podía cruzar gracias a un puente que tenía una estatua de un hombre en medio, a la que no presté atención. Pasé con la espada lista siempre y en la pared contraria no encontré ninguna puerta para seguir, pero lo que sí encontré fue una inscripción.

-"El camino está cerrado debido a las innumerables bajas relacionadas con bestias" -leí en voz alta.

-Hola -dijo alguien a mis espaldas, lo que hizo que pegara un bote. Me di la vuelta y encontré a un puto fantasma.

-¿Qué quieres, bastardo? -le pregunté intentando calmarme.

-Si quieres seguir, te recomiendo examinar la espalda de la estatua -dijo el bastardo antes de desaparecer.

-¡Esper...! -odiaba que se largaran cuando sólo me explicaban a medias las cosas. Condenados fantasmas...

Sin embargo, me acerqué a la puñetera estatua y le examiné la espalda. Parecía tener un botón en la cabeza. Sin pensarlo, intenté mover las alas para poder llegar... hasta que recordé que NO tenía alas.

Resoplé de nuevo y empecé a escalar la estatua. Me costó varios intentos, pero al final pulse el puto botón. Una pared se movió detrás de mí. De la impresión, me solté de la estatua y caí al suelo, haciéndome daño en la espalda.

Me levanté rápidamente y me di la vuelta. Una parte de la pared del fondo se había desplazado, dejando ver un pasadizo. Respiré hondo y entré. Por suerte, la puerta no se cerró a mis espaldas ni nada de eso.

Eso sí, el camino estaba lleno de monstruos, a los que tuve que patearles su trasero de bastardos.

El pasillo acabó en una gran sala redonda, prácticamente destruida. En el centro había lo que debía de haber sido un pilar, pero que ahora estaba hecho cachos... y estos cachos tenían atrapada a una mujer.

La mujer tenía el pelo azul, largo y recogido con un lazo negro en una coleta. Sus ojos eran azules, como su pelo. Aparentaba unos veinticinco años. Llevaba unos pendientes de aro dorados. Su ropa era un corpiño color granate con los bordes negros que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, y una falda naranja, que le llegaba por los tobillos. Llevaba unas botas de tacón, y también unas cuantas pulseras de oro y un collar de plata con un rubí en el cuello. Sin embargo, la mayor parte de su ropa estaba sucia y, como bien he dicho antes, los cascotes del pilar habían caído encima de su pierna.

-¡Caray! -dijo nada más verme- ¡No esperaba encontrar a nadie aquí abajo!

-Pues ya ves -dije cruzándome de brazos ante la que probablemente sería Petricia.

-Por cierto, guapetón -enarqué una ceja-, anda, hazme un favor y quítame estas piedras de encima. No es que esté malherida -se apresuró a aclarar-, pero es que no me puedo mover, ¿sabes? Y, la verdad, no me gustaría estar aquí cuando vuelva la bestia.

-¿Bestia? -pregunté sorprendido.

-¡Tú sólo quítame las piedras! -me dijo. Bueno, tenía que sacarla de ahí, por eso me dispuse a quitarle los escombros de encima, pero entonces el suelo y el techo retumbaron, lo que hizo que cayeran más piedras del techo. Por suerte, cayeron más lejos.

-¡Joroba! ¡Ha vuelto! -gritó la chica sorprendida.

Al fondo de la sala había una pared de escombros, pero un puñetero monstruo (enorme, por lo visto) la derribó y entró en la sala.

-Me quedé atrapada cuando trataba de huir de esa cosa y no estaba atenta al camino. ¡Ten cuidado, guapetón! -me dijo.

-¿Cómo? -pregunté. Ella enarcó una ceja.

-Llevas una espada, ¿no? ¡Enfréntate a él! -dijo como si fuera obvio.

El puto monstruo se paró frente a nosotros y no tuve más remedio que lanzarme contra él.

El monstruo parecía una especie de carnero, enorme, maligno, sin lana, con los ojos fucsias y unos dientes afilados como puñeteros cuchillos. Era de color rosa y morado, y parecía que el musgo había decidido empezar a crecer en su cuerpo.

Le lancé un tajo a la pata que él no pudo esquivar. Entonces, me embistió con su cabeza, pero yo conseguí subirme a él y le clavé la espada en la espalda. El puto carnero-maligno-enorme rugió de dolor y pateó el suelo, lo que hizo que cayeran más escombros del puñetero techo, pero ninguno lo suficientemente cerca como para dañarme. Le clavé la espada tres veces más y, por lo visto, acerté a alguna vena principal, porque empezó a sangrar a chorros. Ni que fueran las hemorragias nasales de Elizabeta...

El jodido monstruo se sacudió, pero yo me agarré a su cuerpo como pude y le lanzaba estocadas a las más mínima oportunidad. Finalmente, el monstruo se deshizo en polvo, como hacían todos los monstruos del mundo cuando morían.

Así, acabé sentado encima de un montón de arena, mientras la mujer me miraba alucinada.

-Eres MUY bueno -dijo con la boca abierta.

-Gracias -y acto seguido, la ayudé a quitarse las piedras de encima.

La mujer se levantó y se sacudió la falda. Me dirigió una sonrisa agradecida.

-¡Eres más valiente de lo que pareces! -aseguró- Gracias por salvarme.

-De nada, bastarda -estaba de mal humor; si no, no la hubiera insultado. Pero a ella no pareció importarle el insulto.

-Eres más mono... -ahora sí que se le estaba cargando... Ella seguía sonriendo- ¿Cómo te llamas? -preguntó entonces.

-Lovino -respondí secamente.

-Me gusta tu nombre -afirmó-. ¿Puedo llamarte Lovi?

-Vete a la mierda.

-Vale, entonces Lovi -dijo con una sonrisa divertida-. Bueno, ¿nos vamos? Es que, que me ataquen monstruos me deja plof -y acto seguido, empezó a caminar hacia la salida.

* * *

-¡Fiuuu! -dijo estirando los brazos nada más salir del puñetero Hexágono- Bueno, supongo que estamos a salvo. Es que no me gustan para nada las ruinas oscuras y eso.

-¿Me vas a decir de una puñetera vez cómo te llamas? -le solté, cansado de esperar a que me lo dijera. Lo más probable es que fuera Petricia, pero no estaba seguro.

-Verdad. No te he dicho como me llamaba -dijo con una sonrisa de disculpa-. Soy Petricia, la dueña de la posada de Pedranía. Ahora me toca a mí preguntar algo: ¿de dónde eres, Lovi?

-De Salto del Ángel -respondí de malas maneras. Me alegraba haber encontrado a la dichosa Petricia, pero conseguía sacarme de quicio.

-¡Venga ya! -dijo riendo.

-No es coña -le respondí. Para mi desgracia, era de Salto del Ángel.

-Entonces... ¿me puedes llevar a Salto del Ángel, pero ya? -preguntó.

-Supongo -con lo que me había costado rescatarla, no iba a dejar que los monstruos le hicieran daño.

-¡Muchísimas gracias, guapetón! -dijo sacándome la lengua y guiñándome el ojo. Puse los ojos en blanco y empecé a caminar hacia el pueblo.

* * *

La bastarda de Petricia me arrastró, para mi sorpresa, a la jodida posada del pueblo, la que llevaba Sada.

Era una casa muy pequeña, con apenas dos habitaciones para los pobres turistas que no tenían nada mejor que hacer con su vida que ir hasta Salto del Ángel. Sólo tenía un piso y la máxima decoración que había eran tiestos con plantas junto al mostrador, donde se pasaba Sada la mayor parte del día.

Nada más entrar, la capulla de Petricia miró hacia los lados y respiró aire profundamente.

-Sí, esta es la posada de Pos, esta clarísimo. Es más que único en estas cosas. ¡Lo más en posaderos! -aseguró. Se acercó al mostrador y apoyó los brazos allí- ¡Hola! -saludó a una sorprendida Sada- Me llamo Petricia.

-¡Oh, tú eres Petricia! -dijo Sada con una sonrisa- ¡Me alegra que estés bien! Estaba muy preocupada por ti, porque nos enteramos que una tal Petricia había desaparecido de camino aquí. Entonces, ¿conocías a mi padre? -preguntó curiosa. Petricia hizo caso omiso a la última pregunta.

-Sí, esa soy yo, guapetona -respiré aliviado. Así que la cabrona de Petricia llamaba guapetón/guapetona a todo el mundo...-. Estabas preocupada, ¿eh? Que mona. Y encima te acordabas de mi nombre. Si eras superpequeña la última vez que me viste... -dijo con una sonrisa. Carraspeó- Y... ¿Dónde se ha metido Pos?

Sada se quedó muda por unos instantes. Se mordió el labio y dijo en voz baja.

-Ah... Pensé que probablemente vinieras a verlo. Me temo que ya no está entre nosotros... -confesó tristemente- Ya hace dos años que...

-¿Eh? -la bastarda de Petricia abrió mucho los ojos- ¿No está entre nosotros...? ¿Quieres decir que ha muerto?

-Por desgracia, sí -le contestó Sada. Yo observaba esta escena apoyado en el marco de la puerta de entrada.

La cabrona de Petricia parecía hecha polvo.

-¡Vaya! No... -empezó a decir- No puedo creerlo... -se mordió el labio- Así que el posadero de la Posada más Reposada... -¿El posadero de qué, había dicho?- Eso es... Vaya, ¿qué será de mi vieja posada entonces? -preguntó preocupada. Entonces la caja de las ideas gilipollas que está reservada a nosotros los hombres, y que solo tienen el uno por ciento de las mujeres, se abrió en la cabeza de la tal Petricia. Empezó a sonreír maquiavélicamente-... Supongo que ahora que Pos no está, llevarás este lugar tú sola, ¿no?

-Mmm, bueno, sí -respondió Sada un tanto asustada por la cara de Petricia. La mujer de pelo azul se dio la vuelta y se cruzó de brazos, mirando la posada en general.

-No es la posada más grande del mundo -era evidente- pero es muy mona. Apuesto a que los clientes se sienten aquí más en casa que en sus casas.

-Gracias por el cumplido -dijo Sada, con una de sus sonrisas más sinceras-. Me esfuerzo por honrar la memoria de mi padre manteniendo este lugar en perfecto estado -la furcia de Petricia rió, aún sin darse la vuelta.

-¡Pues claro! No esperaría menos de la hija del Posadero de la Posada más Reposada, cariño.

-Oye -la interrumpió Sada-, ¿a qué viene tanta historia de posadas reposadas...? -pero Petricia no la estaba escuchando. Se dio la vuelta de repente y la señaló.

-¡Eh!, a ti no te interesaría regentar una posada en Pedranía, ¿verdad? -preguntó totalmente convencida. Sada se cayó de la silla.

-Mmm... Esto... -se puso de pie de nuevo, agarrándose al mostrador y totalmente colorada- ¿Como dices? -preguntó alarmada cuando se volvió a sentar en la silla.

-Querida, hay muchas cosas que tengo que explicarte -dijo la capulla de Petricia poniendo la mano en el hombro de Sada.

A continuación, llevó a Sada fuera del mostrador y se metió con ella en una de las habitaciones. Yo me quedé en el marco de la puerta de la jodida habitación. Se sentaron a la mesa y entonces Petricia empezó a hablar de premios a posadas, del padre de Sada (llamado Pos) y de la posada de Pedranía.

-Entonces, ¿cuando mi padre vivía en Pedranía la gente lo llamaba el "Posadero de la Posada más Reposada"? -preguntó Sada cuando la capulla de Petricia terminó de hablar.

-Pues claro que sí, ricura. ¡Era lo más de lo más! -aseguró la capulla bastarda de Petricia- Entonces era joven, pero montó su propia posada desde cero y se hizo el amo del sector -afirmó.

-¡Por Ivan! -dijo Sada sorprendida- No me lo puedo imaginar. Siempre me pareció de lo menos emprendedor y decía que le encantaba regentar esta pequeña posada conmigo -recordó con una sonrisa.

-Sí, eso es de lo más curioso... -dijo Petricia cruzándose de brazos- ¿Por qué alguien como Pos decidiría venirse a un pueblucho como este? -Sada se quedó callada. No sabría qué responder- Bueno, supongo que eso es agua pasada. Lo cierto es que su antigua posada en Pedranía está pasando por muy malos momentos. Todos teníamos la esperanza de que el Posadero de la Posada más Reposada volviera y enderezara las cosas -dijo amargamente-. No puedo creer que no me enterara de que murió hace dos años. O sea, ¡caramba! Lo siento mucho, guapetona -supe que lo decía sinceramente, pese a que Petricia no me caía precisamente bien, como habéis podido comprobar.

-Nada, nada. Yo lo que siento es que hayas venido hasta aquí para nada -dijo Sada quitándole importancia.

-Eh, no te disculpes -dijo la capulla de Petricia-. Bueno, así te he conocido a ti, ¿no? Te vienes conmigo a Pedranía.

Sada puso mala cara. No le hacía gracia el tema, por lo visto.

-Mmm... Me temo que no va a ser posible -respondió-. Ya tengo bastante con este lugar -aseguró-. Y todavía tengo que asimilar que mi padre fuera una especie de posadero legendario -añadió con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Asimilar? -preguntó Petricia incrédula- Los hechos son los hechos, guapísima -la volvió a señalar-. Y puedo ver que tú también tienes madera. Tengo talento para reconocer los puntos fuertes de la gente, ¿sabes? -Sada empezó a ponerse nerviosa.

-¡Uy, caramba! -dijo mirando nerviosamente por la ventana- Se hace tarde y ya tendría que estar preparando la cena. Si me disculpas... -dijo levantándose de la silla- Y lo siento... No puedo ir a Pedranía contigo, así que deja de intentar convencerme -y acto seguido, salió corriendo de la habitación. Escuchamos cómo la puerta de la posada se abría y se cerraba enseguida.

La capulla de Petricia se levantó y se situó a mi lado, cruzada de brazos. Cuando habló, no me pareció que se dirigiera a mí, sino que más bien, hablaba a Sada... pero Sada no estaba allí.

-Eres superterca, ¿verdad? Bueno, preciosa, pronto te darás cuenta de que tengo razón.

Acto seguido, me echó de SU habitación a patadas.

-¡No hacía falta ser tan asquerosa, cacho bastarda! -le grité cuando me cerró la puerta de la jodida posada en las narices.

-¡Lovino! -lo que faltaba... Me di la vuelta y vi al capullo de Sanfran corriendo hacia mí- Sada acaba de pasar por aquí y actuaba de una forma muy rara -aseguró. ¡No! ¿En serio, cacho gilipollas...?- Me pregunto qué estará pasando...

-Petricia quiere llevársela a Pedranía y contratarla en la posada -expliqué yo. No me importaba contarle la verdad a ese capullo. Me caía mejor desde que su padre le había echado la bronca.

-¡Venga ya! -dijo sorprendido- ¿La tal Petricia quiere contratarla? -la noticia de que había llegado se había extendido, pero habíamos omitido el detalle de que había sido yo quien la había rescatado- Estoy seguro de que Sada no va a querer marcharse e irse a vivir a Pedranía -parecía intentar autoconvencerse. Y allí le dejé yo, autoconvenciéndose de que Sada no se podía ir.

De camino a la casa de Sada, un fantasma de un hombre de unos cuarenta años me salió al paso.

-¡Uaaah! -dije frenando en seco- ¡No me des esos sustos, capullo! -le grité.

-¡¿Me puede ver?! -preguntó incrédulo- ¡Pero si estoy muerto!

-Ya, pero aquí yo soy un celestial, ¿entiendes? -le respondí cruzándome de brazos. Entonces me di cuenta de que era el mismo tío del Hexágono, el que me había dicho lo de la estatua y se había largado sin decirme nada.

-¿Dónde están tus alas? ¿Y tu halo? -preguntó él escéptico.

-Eso quisiera yo saber -respondí-. Digamos que los he perdido.

-Ah... -dijo él, sin terminar de creerme- Perdón, ni siquiera me he presentado, ¿verdad? Soy el padre de Sada, Pos -se presentó, extendiéndome la mano. Pese a ser un fantasma, se la intenté estrechar, aunque lo traspasé. Me fijé en que tenía los mismos ojos que Sada.

Dejé de estrecharle la mano al aire. Pos continuó hablando.

-Caí enfermo hace dos años y morí de forma repentina. Pero, como ves, aún no he podido abandonar el reino de los vivos. ¿Y tú eres...? -empezó.

-Lovino -respondí.

-Ah, ¿Lovino...? ¿De verdad? ¿D...De verdad? -preguntó incrédulo.

-Sí -le respondí. Parecía que empezaba a creer que era un celestial...

-P... Pero... Lovino... ¿No es ese...? ¿Eres el ángel de la guarda del pueblo? ¿De verdad?

-Sí -repetí. Justo cuando dije esto, una bolita de luz rosa vino volando rápidamente y se chocó contra mí.

-¡Eh! ¡O sea, un momento! -era la misma voz que escuché en el bosque el día anterior, la que era de tío pero muy afeminada. La luz rosita se apartó y adoptó forma humana... de un humano pequeño y con unas malditas alitas color rosa.

-¡Aaay! -se quejó levantando las manos. Llevaba un vestidito rosa fucsia corto con brillantes, pese a ser un puto tío. Tenía el pelo rubio un tanto largo y los ojos verdes. Llevaba una rosa en el pelo, y también pulseras y un collar de perlas- ¡O sea, cuidadito por dónde vas! ¡Vamos a ver, o sea, puede que esté en los huesos, pero aun así necesito espacio para maniobrar como el Todopoderoso manda, tú! -se quejó el cabrón. Al segundo dijo- Da igual, o sea, el fabuloso yo te perdona. ¡Bueno, viejales! -dijo dirigiéndose al cabrón de Pos. Hablaba MUY rápido- ¿Qué es esa chorrada nada fabulosa que estabas diciendo?

-Yo, eh... -empezó el viejo- No sé a qué te refieres.

-Hablabas de los celestiales, ¿verdad? -preguntó- O sea, al principio yo también pensé los mismo de este nada fabuloso y patético juglar. No da el perfil.

-¡Eh! ¡No soy un juglar, cacho bastarda! -me acordé demasiado tarde de que era un tío. Me di cabezazos contra la pared mentalmente. El gilipollas siguió hablando sin hacerme caso.

-O sea, no tiene halo, ¿no? Y tampoco divinas alas. Como que, menudo celestial más raro, ¿no?

-¿No escuchas? ¡Los he perdido! -le grité, pero siguió sin hacerme caso. Unas mujeres que paseaban por allí huyeron asustadas. Pensarían que estaba hablando con el aire. Debía de parecer un jodido loco.

-Supongo que tienes razón -reconoció Pos sin hacerme caso-. Aunque, ya que ha surgido el tema de lo de ser raro, ¿quién y qué eres tú?

-Buena pregunta -dije yo.

-¡Ja! O sea, ¿a que os gustaría saberlo...? -ninguno de los dos dijo nada- Sí, claro. Bueno, el fabuloso y divino yo se presentará -puso una posecita bastante ridícula y dijo- ¡Soy el espléndido, maravilloso, divino, fabuloso y sin par Feliks, el fascinante capitán del glorioso y divino Expreso Celestial! ¡Tachán!

Hubo un silencio incómodo.

-Esto... Ya veo -dijo Pos sin acabar de entender. El "fabuloso" cabrón de Feliks se giró hacia mí y dijo:

-O sea, te toca. Es hora de que des la cara y como que nos digas quién eres. O sea, porque a mí me pareces un vulgar y nada fantástico mortal, así que: ¿cómo es que puedes ver el Expreso Celestial y a fantasmas como el de este nada fabuloso viejo?

-¡Eh! -protestó Pos.

-Ya he dicho que soy un puto celestial, joder -repetí cansado-. Caí del Observatorio durante el "terremoto" y perdí las alas y el halo. Caí a este pueblucho de mierda y llevo una semana sin ver a un jodido celestial, ni siquiera a mi hermano, y me tratan como un asqueroso juglar, menos la preciosa hija de este tío -dije señalando a Pos. Me había acelerado bastante.

-Mmm... O sea, vale -respondió el "divino" Feliks-. Entonces, caíste desde el Observatorio durante el nada fabuloso terremoto, ¿no? -empezó- Y luego como que te despertaste en este fabuloso pueblo sin halo y sin alas, ¿verdad?

-Exacto -respondí aliviado de que lo hubiera pillado.

-O sea, a mí me suena a cuento chino -caí al suelo. Me levanté a los cinco segundos, cabreado.

-Mira, tío travesti, si no me crees... -el "fabuloso" Feliks me interrumpió.

-O sea, si has perdido las alas y el halo, ¿cómo es que sigues viendo fantasmas y eso? Como que estás entre dos tierras, ¿no? -preguntó. Abrí la boca, pero no me salieron las palabras. Nunca lo había pensado así. Entonces chasqueó los dedos- ¡Ya sé! Si eres un fabuloso celestial, demuéstralo y envía a este espíritu al cielo, tú -dijo señalando al capullo de Pos.

-¿Quién me ha preguntado a mí? -protestó él, pero no le hicimos caso. Que se jodiera.

-O sea, no tienes nada que perder, y como que este vejestorio parece necesitar un empujoncito en la dirección adecuada. Porque sólo eres un fantasma porque tienes un asunto que resolver, ¿a que sí? -no esperó a que le respondiera. Entonces, el "genial" Feliks se giró hacia mí y dijo- Vale, o sea, ayuda a este fantasmón a solucionar sus asuntos pendientes y luego mándale al otro barrio, tú. Como que sólo entonces creeré que eres un fabuloso celestial y puede que te lleve de vuelta al divino Observatorio en el Expreso Celestial. O sea, es justo, ¿no? Iré un ratito contigo hasta que acabes lo que tienes entre manos, ¿sí? Vale. Genial. Súper-bien. Divino -y acto seguido volvió a convertirse en una lucecita rosa y se posó en mi cabeza. La cogí con dos dedos.

-¿Quién te ha dado permiso para aposentarte en mi cabeza, capullo? -le pregunté.

-O sea, ¿prefieres que me meta en tus calzoncillos?

-Touché -y le solté. El "fabuloso" Feliks volvió a mi cabeza-. Pero como me estires del rizo... -le advertí.

-O sea, tú tranquilo -respondió él.

-Y no hables demasiado -le pedí.

-Sí, sí...

-Bueno -empezó el gilipollas de Pos-, es todo muy extraño. Pero te agradezco que quieras ayudarme.

-En realidad, no quiero ayudarte, pero no me queda más remedio -respondí-. Tú dispara.

-Supongo que el asunto pendiente que me impide subir al cielo tiene que ver con aquella cosa que enterré detrás de la posada. Recuerdo el lugar exacto, pero no sé lo que es -añadió. Sin esperar a que dijera nada más, resoplé y me dirigí de nuevo hacia la posada. Cavaría todo el jardín de detrás si era preciso, porque quería acabar con aquello cuanto antes.

Pero cuando llegué detrás de la posada, el imbécil de Pos ya estaba señalando el lugar donde debía cavar.

-No lo enterré muy al fondo -aseguró.

Yo me arrodillé y empecé a remover la tierra con las manos. No tardé en encontrar un trofeo de oro reluciente, enorme y jodidamente pesado. Tenía una inscripción que decía: "_Concedido a Pos por su majestad el rey Pelente por ser el Posadero de la Posada más Reposada"_.

-¡Eso es! -gritó el cabrón de Pos- ¡Mi Posadín! Cielo santo, eso fue hace mucho. A decir verdad, lo escondí cuando regresé a Salto del Ángel. No quería que Sada se enterara. Y no quería pasar todo el tiempo acordándome de Pedranía...

-¿Y qué hago ahora, capullo? -le pregunté.

-Bueno, creo que ya es hora de que Sada se entere -dijo con una sonrisa triste.

* * *

-¿Qué es ese trofeo que llevas ahí, Lovi? -preguntó Sada extrañada. Yo se lo puse en las manos.

-Es tuyo -le respondí. Ella miró la inscripción.

-Un premio a la Posada más Reposada... ¿Del rey de Pedranía? -dijo más extrañada- ¿A mi padre...?

-Sí.

-¡No me lo puedo creer! -me miró con los ojos muy abiertos- La historia de Petricia era cierta. Aunque, no sé. ¿Por qué dejaría papá todo aquello para venir aquí, al aburrido Salto del Ángel? ¿En qué estaría pensando?

-Quizás yo pueda explicarlo -los tres pegamos un bote. Sí, los tres. Estoy incluyendo al "fabuloso" Feliks que seguía agarrado a mi cabeza. El abuelo de Sada había entrado en la habitación de Sada sin que nos diéramos cuenta.

-¿Abuelo? -preguntó ella.

-Pos me hizo jurar que nunca lo contaría -empezó-, así que he mantenido el secreto durante todos estos años, pero ya poco importa. Querida Sada... -continuó acercándose a su nieta- Quizás recuerdes lo enfermiza que eras de niña. Tu pobre madre era igual. Si las cosas hubieran seguido su curso, te habrías ido poniendo más enferma poco a poco. Al final, habrías muerto. Tu madre murió muy joven por ese motivo.

Hizo una pausa. Parecía que le costaba contar aquella historia.

-Pero yo estoy sanísima -dijo entonces Sada-. Ya casi ni me acuerdo de lo que es estar enferma -aseguró.

-Eso es porque te criaste bebiendo el agua de las cataratas de este pueblo -respondió el abuelo-. El agua de Salto del Ángel es famosa por sus propiedades curativas.

-Entonces... ¿Lo que tratas de decirme es que papá dejó su posada en Pedranía y se vino a vivir aquí por mí? -preguntó incrédula.

-Exacto. Salvar a su hija era mucho más importante para él que sus ambiciones personales -explicó.

-¡Pero eso es horrible! -gritó Sada- ¡Me interpuse entre mi padre y sus sueños!

-Él sabía que te ibas a sentir mal. Por eso no quería que lo supieses. Pero ya eres lo suficientemente mayor para conocer la verdad -dijo su abuelo.

-¿Sabes? -empezó ella a los pocos segundos, más calmada- Siempre me pregunté por qué a veces tenía esa mirada perdida. Ahora entiendo el motivo... -dijo con una pequeña sonrisa- Lo hizo todo por mí... -entonces se giró hacia mí- Lovi, creo que voy a ir a Pedranía -afirmó-. No sé si voy a poder ayudar a Petricia, pero al menos he de intentarlo -entonces nos miró a los dos, nos abrazó, y salió de la habitación.

A esas alturas, no me hace falta decir que el "divino" Feliks estaba llorando a lágrima viva sobre mi cabeza.

-¡O sea, es que es tan bonitoooo! -dijo mientras se sonaba los mocos; tragué saliva al pensar "¿Con qué pañuelo?". Estuve a punto de replicarle, pero debía aprender a controlarme. No era muy normal hablar con alguien que no existe a los ojos de la gente.

Salí de la habitación, dejando al abuelo solo, y en el pasillo me encontré con el fantasma de Pos.

-Lo he oído todo -confirmó.

-¿Y bien? -pregunté.

-No puedo creer que Sada vaya a cumplir mis sueños en mi tierra. Ha crecido mucho... -dijo con una sonrisa- Ya no tengo nada de lo que arrepentirme. Sé que tendrá éxito. No necesita que cuide de ella continuamente -entonces se empezó a iluminar-. Creo que estoy listo para partir.

-Ya tardabas, capullo -le dije sin poder evitar sonreír un poco.

-Muchísimas gracias, mi ángel de la guarda -se elevó un poco y desapareció

-¡Se ha ido! -dijo el "divino" Feliks sorprendido. Entonces se giró hacia mí- ¡Lo has logrado! O sea, supongo que eso significa que el fabuloso yo debe admitir que, al final, eres un celestial -suspiró-. Bueno, como que una promesa es una promesa. Te llevaré al fabuloso Observatorio y eso. Ya sabes: de bien parecidas es ser agradecida.

-Será agradecido, gilipollas -le corregí yo, pero no me hizo caso.

-Un momento... O sea, ¿no deberías recoger la genial benevolesencia esa? -dijo tomando forma humana y señalando enfrente de mí.

-¿Benevolesencia? ¡Ahí no hay nada! -le grité. El "genial" Feliks abrió mucho los ojos.

-La tienes delante de tus fabulosas narices, ¿no la ves?

-No.

-¡No me digas que ya no puedes ver la benevolesencia! -gritó abriendo mucho los ojos.

-Visto lo visto, no -respondí. Debía de ser otra de las malditas facultades que había perdido.

-Me vuelve a entrar la duda... ¿Eres o no eres un divino celestial?

-Ya te he dicho que SÍ soy un jodido celestial -le grité enfadado. Y antes de que pudiera responder, entré en mi habitación, me eché en la cama y me dispuse a dormir, deseando que aquel travesti con alas hubiera desaparecido para la mañana siguiente.

* * *

**Sí, amigos... Me parece que a Lovino le va a costar deshacerse de esa pelotita rosa brillante en su cabeza. Miss Alisa no se pudo resistir: el personaje al que interpreta Feliks (que en el videojuego es una chica y se llama Estela), se parece demasiado a él. Tenía que hacerlo así.**

**Lo del momento gore iba por el monstruo del Hexágono. Miss Alisa... ¿"Sangrar a chorros"? Si sigues matando monstruos tan a lo bruto, tendremos que acabar cambiando la historia de categoría...**

**Y, la verdad, no se me ocurre nada más que añadir... ¡Ah, sí! Os recuerdo que en el próximo capítulo aparecerá el que todas esperamos... El español favorito de todas hará su entrada triunfal ;D Y que muchas gracias a quienes estáis siguiendo la historia. Si estáis inspirados/as, por favor, reviewead. No os imagináis lo feliz que hace eso a Miss Alisa. Le alegraréis el día.**

**¡Nos vemos!**

**- Miss Desi y Miss Alisa -**


	4. Capítulo 4

**¡Hola a todos y todas, sobre todo todas! Aquí Miss Desi y Miss Alisa. Sentimos colgar el capítulo tan tarde (no sé en vuestra casa/país cuando leáis esto, pero aquí y ahora son casi las diez de la noche), pero a Miss Desi se le ha olvidado. Lo confiesa.**

**_nekomisakichan_, una cosa es narrar como Lovino y otra tener que meter esta historia en M por la cantidad de palabrotas que contiene. No hay motivo para que insulte todo lo que ve, cree Miss Desi, que es la que pasa la censura. Pero nos alegra mucho que te guste. Vas a tener Feliks para rato.**

**En fin, vamos a ello... Recordáis quién se estrena en este capítulo, ¿no? ;) En realidad hay otra aparición estelar, que no recordábamos (Miss Desi creía que saldría al siguiente).**

**¡Pues eso! ¡Disfrutad del absurdo!**

* * *

**Cap. 4: Un bastardo me cae del cielo y el muy cabrón se pone a seguirme.**

Unos días después, despejaron el paso del bosque. Entonces, llegó el día en el que Sada debió partir hacia Pedranía.

La despedida fue a la salida del pueblo. Sada llevaba una maleta con sus pocas posesiones y sonreía decidida.

-Te echaré de menos, abuelo... Cuídate, ¿quieres? -le pidió.

-Tú también -le respondió él-. Aunque será difícil ganarse la vida en una nueva ciudad, no vayas a trabajar demasiado.

-Sé que estas preocupado por tu niña -interrumpió la imbécil de Petricia. Con las pintas que llevaba siempre, eso era lo que parecía-, pero yo le voy a echar una mano, así que tranquilo -yo no me quedaría tranquilo sabiendo que Sada se va con esa tía-, ¿vale?

-Me alegra oírlo, Petricia -afirmó-. Me quedo mucho más tranquilo.

Justo entonces, el capullo de Sanfran entró al pueblo, evitando mirarnos en todo momento. Pero Sada no tenía ese plan.

-¡Sanfran! ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento? -preguntó llamándole. Se dio la vuelta y se acercó, resignado.

-¿De que quieres hablar? Te marchas, así que está claro que te importo un bledo -me dio la impresión de que había estado llorando. No se había tomado muy bien la noticia de la partida de Sada.

-Me preguntaba si podrías encargarte de la posada en mi ausencia -le dijo ella con voz cortante-. Pero si no quieres...

-Bueno, lo haré -la cortó-, pero sólo para que mi padre me deje en paz con ese rollo de que encuentre trabajo. ¡No lo hago por ti! -dijo sonrojado. Claro, y yo soy el padre del Todopoderoso Ivan...- Seguro que se me va a dar tan bien el tema que muy pronto mi posada será mucho mejor que tu cuchitril en Pedranía -¿No podía pasar cinco minutos sin que su jodido ego saliera a flote?

-Ya veremos... -dijo Sada con una sonrisa- Pero no pienso dejarte ganar, claro.

-¿Ah, sí? -dijo él incrédulo- ¡Parece que esto es el comienzo de una competición! ¡Me voy a poner a trabajar ya! -y salió corriendo hacia la posada. Sada sonrió divertida. Entonces, se giró hacia mí.

-Lovi, apenas puedo expresar mi agradecimiento por lo que has hecho. Es asombroso que dieras con el trofeo que mi padre había escondido de esa forma.

-No es nada, de verdad -dije cruzándome de brazos.

-Eres todo un misterio -dijo ella sonriéndome-. No me sorprendería que al final fueras de verdad nuestro ángel de la guarda.

-O sea, no se lo chives -me dijo el "divino" Feliks antes de que pudiera decir nada.

Sada negó con la cabeza, como quitándose esos pensamientos de la cabeza. Rió dulcemente.

-¡Qué cosas se me ocurren! Supongo que ahora volverás a tu casa, ¿no?

-Créeme, iré corriendo -le aseguré, aunque por lo visto no captó el sarcasmo.

-Si durante el viaje pasas por Pedranía, visita mi posada, ¿vale? -dijo ladeando la cabeza.

-Eso está hecho -le respondí. Ella asintió.

-Será mejor que me ponga en marcha. Adiós a todos -se dio la vuelta-. ¡Y muchas gracias por vuestra ayuda! -empezó a caminar junto a Petricia, pero entonces se me ocurrió una última cosa.

-¡Sada! -le grité. Ella se volvió a dar la vuelta.

-¿Sí?

-¿De donde veníais tu abuelo y tú el día antes del terremoto? -le pregunté. Ella me miró sorprendida.

-Del bosque, de recoger bayas -respondió-. ¿Cómo...?

-¡Ya hablaremos, si te vuelvo a ver! -le dije. Ella asintió con una sonrisa.

-Me parece bien -y se volvió a dar la vuelta para continuar caminando junto a Petricia. Cuando desaparecieron de nuestra vista, su abuelo se marchó a su casa. Entonces, el "fabuloso" Feliks se puso delante de mí, en su forma de "hada travesti".

-O sea, va siendo hora de que nosotros nos pongamos en marcha también -dijo-. ¡Vamos al fabuloso Expreso Celestial! -y volvió a colocarse en mi cabeza, en forma de jodida lucecita rosa.

Resoplé. Bueno, lo primero que tenía que hacer es ir a la casa del abuelo de Sada y recoger las pocas cosas que tenía.

* * *

-Me voy, viejo -anuncié bajando de la escalera. El abuelo me miró de arriba a bajo.

-¿Volverás? -preguntó. Negué con la cabeza. El abuelo suspiró- Entonces supongo que me quedo solo.

-Sí -respondí yo a punto de salir por la puerta.

-Espera -me paré en seco. A ver qué quería el abuelo...

El viejo se levantó, rebuscó en unos cajones y después vino hacia mí: me dio una mochila y una bolsa con monedas.

-Sada querría que estuvieras bien. Y como sé que no tienes nada... -dijo. Me colgué la mochila al hombro y guardé el dinero en ella- Llevas quinientas monedas. No es mucho, pero te servirá para coger un barco, si te hace falta.

-Gracias -me di la vuelta y abrí la puerta. Antes de cerrarla, escuché como el abuelo decía:

-Que Ivan te proteja, Lovino.

* * *

Antes del mediodía, ya habíamos llegado hasta el jodido Expreso Celestial. El "fabuloso" Feliks tomó su forma de hada travesti y dijo:

-O sea, ya hemos llegado. ¡Fabulosos pasajeros al tren! -se acercó a la maldita puerta, que brilló y se abrió- ¡Venga!

Resoplé y los dos entramos al interior del jodido tren. Estaba tan oscuro que no veía a dos palmos de mi nariz, pero pude observar que todo (la maquinaria, paredes, puertas), hasta donde me alcanzaba la vista, estaba hecho de oro.

-O sea, bueno, ya estamos en el divino Expreso Celestial. ¿Qué te parece? A que está genial, ¿eh? -antes de que pudiera decir nada, continuó hablando- O sea, me gustaría decorarlo un poco más y tal. ¡Hacerlo más fabuloso! Porque aún es demasiado aburrido y poco _cool_, ¿no crees? -se giró hacia mí, como esperando a que respondiera, pero no dije nada, por lo que su diminuto cerebro entendió que debía seguir hablando. No había sido mi intención en ningún momento- O sea, estoy pensando en unas brillantes rosas ribeteadas en oro. La daría a esto un toque como que más estelar, ¿a que sí?

No dije nada. El "divino" Feliks cerró la boca y puso sus brazos en jarras.

-O sea, ¿te dan igual mis ideas de decoración? -sacó un pañuelito rosa nada masculino y empezó a morderlo.

-Bastardo, lo único que me interesa ahora es ponerme en marcha de una puta vez, joder -le dije. El "genial" Feliks me miró con desprecio.

-O sea, vale, se acabó la fabulosa visita guiada de Feliks -se acercó a la maquinaria de la jodida locomotora-. Como que yo también tengo ganas de volver al Observatorio -afirmó, inclinándose sobre los paneles. Entonces, accionó una palanca mientras exclamaba- O sea, ¡aaaaa tope, tú!

Esperamos. Seguimos esperando. Pasaron cinco minutos.

-¿Debería pasar algo? -pregunté entonces.

-¡Pues claro que debería pasar algo! -chilló el "fabuloso" Feliks histérico- ¡Tenemos un problema! O sea... pensé que volaría con un fabuloso celestial a bordo. ¡Pero no...! -entonces se dio la vuelta y me miró fijamente- ¡Eh! O sea, no podías ver la benevolesencia, ¿no? Aunque dices que eres un celestial. ¡Ese debe ser el problema!

-¿Eh? -pregunté sin entenderlo.

-Como que ya era mucho pedir que me tragara eso de que los celestiales pueden perder el divino halo y las geniales alas, ¿verdad?

-No, capullo -respondí.

-¡Ja! O sea, ¿no te habrás mosqueado, ¿no? Bueno, o sea, es igual. El Todopoderoso se va a pillar un enfado muy divino si nos quedamos aquí de brazos cruzados -se aclaró la garganta-. Eoooo. ¡Todopoderoso! ¿Nos estas escuchando? Como que tenemos un problemón tremendo, ¿y si nos echas una manita?

Casi podía escuchar las armas de los malditos soldados de Pedranía, del silencio que había.

-O sea, ¡qué raro! Estará demasiado ocupado para hacernos caso o algo... -yo estuve a punto de decir algo, no recuerdo qué, pero el "genial" Feliks continuó hablando- Muy bien, divino Lovi, este es el plan: vamos a seguir el camino ese hacia la ciudad de Pedranía. O sea, cuando lleguemos, ayudaremos a mucha gente y conseguiremos benevolesencia a tope. Supongo que eso hará que el flipado del Todopoderoso nos preste atención.

Abrí la boca, pero no me salieron las palabras. Tenía la impresión de que aquello me iba a costar toda la vida.

-¡Ja! ¡Vaya careto que se te ha quedado! -se burló el "divino" Feliks- O sea, supongo que no te apetece mucho, pero al fabuloso yo no se le ocurre otra cosa. O sea, ¡vamos! -y se hizo de nuevo una lucecita. Resoplé de nuevo. Ahora que por fin conseguía entrar en el jodido Expreso...

Salí del puñetero tren y me dirigí al paso. La verdad, no había un alma por allí. ¿Para que se habían molestado entonces en destaparlo?

El caso es que yo seguí adelante por el camino, que atravesaba un bosque. Me mantenía por la orilla derecha del camino, para no resultar atropellado por un coche de caballos, en el caso de que aparecieran, ya que no se escuchaba un alma...

¡Crack!

Me paré en seco. Había oído algo, pero no sabía de donde venía. Miré a mi derecha y vi un jodido mazador (un monstruo, para variar). Me relajé. Habría sido él.

¡Crack!

Vale, el mazador no se había movido esta vez. ¿Qué coño era eso?

¡Crack! ¡Crack!

-¡AHHHHHHHH! -alguien gritó por encima de mí y sólo tuve tiempo a mirar hacia arriba para ver cómo un bastardo y una rama caían sobre mí.

Di de culo en el suelo, con el cabrón encima. No pude evitar gritar.

-¡Lo siento! ¿Estás bien? -me preguntó. Había quedado justo encima de mí, boca abajo y a gatas. La rama había rodado hacia un lado después de darme en la rodilla.

-¿A ti qué te parece, bastardo? -casi le grité.

-¡Tampoco hace falta insultar! -por toda respuesta, y fijándome donde tenía yo la rodilla derecha, le pegué un rodillazo en los cojones. El tío se dobló de dolor.

-Estamos en paz, bastardo -dije con una sonrisa.

-Au, o sea, como que eso me ha dolido hasta a mí -dijo el "fabuloso" Feliks aún sujeto a mi cabeza.

-Vale -dijo él con voz ahogada. Se echó a un lado, cayendo a mi lado mientras se retorcía de dolor. Entonces me fijé más en él.

Tenía la piel un tanto más oscura que yo y los ojos color verde esmeralda, que en aquel momento lloraban. Tenía el pelo castaño oscuro, ondulado y despeinado de tal forma que parecía recién levantado, y me fijé en que llevaba un carcaj con flechas a la espalda y, detrás, un hacha enorme. Entonces reparé en un arco que estaba un poco más lejos. Llevaba una camiseta verde y unos pantalones cortos del mismo color. Al cinto llevaba sujeto un pequeño bumerán. Completaba la guisa con unas botas marrones. "Por el Todopoderoso, está bueno..." fue lo primero que pensé. Después me pregunté "Tío, ¿qué haces pensando esas cosas? ¿Es que eres gay o qué?"

Me incorporé lentamente y me di cuenta de que la rodilla ya no me dolía.

-Joder... -murmuré.

-¿Eso no lo debería decir yo? -preguntó el bastardo incorporándose, aún con lágrimas en los ojos- Tío, me acabas de dejar sin descendencia...

-Como si te hiciera falta -respondí yo. Carraspeó y me tendió la mano- ¿Qué se supone que haces, capullo?

-Creo que no hemos empezado con buen pie -dijo. Genial... ahora quería ser mi amigo-. Me llamo Antonio y tengo vocación de guardabosques. Estaba encima de la rama porque intentaba cazar a ese mazador.

-Si lo matas, se deshace en polvo -le dije yo, cosa que era evidente. El imbécil de Antonio negó con la cabeza.

-Sólo si lo matas con arma blanca, como una espada o un puñal. Existen otras formas de matar a un monstruo, como por ejemplo, el arco, el bumerán, el báculo... utilizando magia, si hace falta.

-Me parece genial todo eso -dije poniéndome en pie-, pero ahora, capullo, si me disculpas, tengo que ir a Pedranía -y sin esperar respuesta, empecé a andar.

-¡Eh! ¡Espera! -me llamó. Escuché unos pasos a mi espalda. Genial, iba a seguirme. Llegó a mi lado- Yo también voy a Pedranía.

-Cualquiera lo diría... -murmuré por lo bajo.

-Es que, ¿sabes? Recorro el mundo. ¡Soy un espíritu libre! -dijo con una sonrisa.

-Vale, "espíritu libre", ¿TIENES que venir conmigo?

-Hombre, el camino en compañía se hace más corto -yo no respondí-. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Lovino.

-¡Me gusta tu nombre! ¿Puedo llamarte Lovi?

-No.

-Porfa...

-No.

-¡Venga!

-He dicho que no, capullo.

-¿Cuál es tu vocación?

-No tengo vocación.

-Pues pareces un juglar.

-¡No soy un puto juglar, coño! -grité. Él se quedó un momento en silencio.

-¿Pero puedo ir contigo?

-Sólo hasta que lleguemos a Pedranía -contesté de malas maneras. El bastardo aplaudió como pudo, ya que llevaba el arco en la mano.

Algo me decía que no me iba a librar de él tan pronto...

* * *

No hubiera podido soportar un minuto más de viaje junto a él.

Os acordáis de que llegué al bosque a las diez, ¿no? Pues me encontré con ese cabrón a las diez y media, y cuando llegamos a Pedranía ya era de noche. Se había pasado todo el maldito camino hablando.

-Bueno, aquí se separan nuestros caminos -dije con una sonrisa forzada.

-Ah... ¿Pero tú dónde vas a pasar la noche? -preguntó el gilipollas de Antonio.

-En la posada, ¿no es evidente, cacho bastardo? -era obvio.

-¡Qué suerte! ¡Yo también la voy a pasar en la posada! -volví a mi pared mental y empecé a pegarme cabezazos contra ella. Algún día la acabaría rompiendo.

-Ah... Qué bien -dije con un tic en el ojo.

-¿A que sí? -dijo el bastardo sonriendo. Qué hostia tenía en la cara, pero qué hostia...

-Anda, vamos... -dije yo arrastrándole hasta el edificio que tenía pinta de ser la posada de marras.

Bueno, una posada... con cuatro pisos de altura, cincuenta veces más amplia que la casa de Sada en Salto del Ángel. Hecha de piedra y con un aire antiguo... pero parecía increíblemente fuerte.

-¡Cómo mola! -gritó el cabrón de Antonio asombrado.

-¿No habías estado aquí antes? -le pregunté. Negó con la cabeza. Entramos en la posada.

Por dentro parecía aún más enorme, con mesas por todas partes y un mostrador al final. Había tres personas sentadas en las mesas (dos en una y la otra en una distinta), seguramente porque a esas horas ya estarían durmiendo todos los huéspedes, pero no les presté atención, porque detrás del mostrador estaba ocurriendo una escena... jodidamente pelicular. Todo el personal de la posada estaba allí detrás, reunidos alrededor de Sada y la bastarda de Petricia.

-¡Va, Petricia! -decía un hombre con pinta de camarero- ¿En qué estabas pensando?

-¿Esta niña va a dirigir la posada? -preguntó una mujer joven de vestido amarillo. Tenía los ojos azules y el pelo castaño rojizo a tirabuzones, recogido en un lazo, también amarillo.

-Ginebra, mona -empezó Petricia-, cálmate, ¿quieres? ¿Es que crees que pondría a una chiquilla cualquiera a dirigir este lugar? Puede que Sada parezca poca cosa, pero tiene sangre de posadera. Va a enderezar el negocio en menos de lo que se tarda en decir "bienvenido" -aseguró.

-¿Y no decías lo mismo de mí cuando me trajiste? -preguntó Ginebra escéptica- Además, dijiste que ibas en busca de "la persona que nos sacaría de esto fijo" -dijo ella imitando a Petricia. Se le daba muy bien.

-¿Y ésto? -me preguntó el bastardo de Antonio.

-Calla, capullo -le ordené. Ginebra continuaba hablando.

-Ya tenía esperanzas y todo de que fuera verdad -dijo poniendo los brazos en jarras-. No te lo tomes a mal, guapa, pero esta "persona" no tiene pinta de ir a sacarnos de nada -concluyó dándose la vuelta. El resto del personal murmuró, dándole la razón a Ginebra. Entonces, Sada saltó.

-Por favor, dame una oportunidad -pidió-. No encontrarás a nadie que se esfuerce más que yo. Y aprendí todo lo que hay que saber sobre la posadería de mi padre.

Ginebra se dio la vuelta hacia ella, aún con los brazos en jarras.

-Entonces, ¿tu padre era posadero, guapa? -preguntó burlona. Me caía mal esa tía- Y supongo que has venido para hacer que tu padre se sienta orgulloso, ¿no? -todos le rieron las gracias a la tía esa- Bueno, eso está muy bien, bonita. Pero para regentar una posada no basta con aparecer y decir que te vas a esforzar, ¿sabes? Y da igual lo que te haya enseñado tu padre. Si ni siquiera sabemos quién es, cielo.

-¡Enséñale el Posadín! -le grité antes de que pudiera pensar otra cosa. Al momento me arrepentí de haberlo hecho. Todos me miraron y Sada abrió mucho los ojos.

-¡Lovi! ¿Qué...?

-Tiene razón, guapetona -la interrumpió la cabrona de Petricia-. Enséñaselo.

Sada tardó unos segundos en dejar de mirarme y centrarse en lo que tenía que hacer. Se arrodilló en el suelo, abrió su maleta y empezó a buscar el trofeo.

-¿La conoces? -me preguntó el bastardo sorprendido.

-Sí -respondí de malas maneras.

-¡Lo encontré! -dijo Sada levantando el premio en el aire.

-E... espera... -la capulla de Ginebra se había puesto seria de repente- Ese trofeo... es...

-¡Sí, lo es! -la cortó la gilipollas de Petricia- ¡El Posadín a la Posada más Reposada otorgado nada más y nada menos que por Su Majestad el rey Pelente!

Todos se quedaron callados, por lo que Petricia siguió hablando:

-¿Y? A ver si ahora dudas de lo bueno que era el padre de la chica. Y por las venas de Sada corre su misma y reposada sangre.

Al personal le faltó tiempo para arrodillarse ante una sorprendida Sada.

-L... la hija del Posadero más Reposado... ¡Uf! ¡Increíble! -dijo Ginebra sin atreverse a levantar la mirada.

-Mmm, no pasa nada, de verdad -dijo Sada sorprendida-. No hace falta que me hagáis tantas reverencias.

Se volvieron a poner de pie. Nada más hicieron esto, Sada saltó el mostrador y vino corriendo a abrazarme.

-¡Oh, Lovi! -dijo mientras me achuchaba. Era imposible odiarla- Has venido a visitarme como prometiste. ¡Y muy rápido!

-Partí a los diez minutos de que vosotras salierais -expliqué. Ella me soltó.

-Nosotras acabamos de llegar también. Todavía no estamos listas para recibir muchos clientes...

-No te preocupes, monina -le dijo la capulla de Petricia acercándose-. Estoy segura de que Lovino no ha venido a pasar la noche... ¿verdad?

-En realidad...

-¡No! -me interrumpió el bastardo de Antonio- Por supuesto que no. Solo pasábamos por aquí a saludar... Ya sabemos dónde pasar la noche -la capulla de Petricia le miró interesada.

-Oh... Lovino, ¿quién es tú amigo? -preguntó ella.

-No es mi...

-¡Soy Antonio! -dijo el gilipollas cogiéndole la mano derecha, y besándole el dorso de ésta en caballeroso gesto... Capullo- Pero tú puedes llamarme Tonio.

-Vale, Tonio... -tenía a la chica embelesada- Pero aunque tengáis algún sitio para pasar la noche, tendréis que cenar, ¿no?

-La verdad es que me rugen las tripas -afirmó el bastardo.

-¡Pues nada, coged una mesa y en seguida os ponemos la cena! ¡Lo que queráis! ¡Invita la casa! -añadió Petricia guiñándole el ojo.

-¡No vayas regalando cenas, Petricia! -le gritó la capulla de Ginebra desde detrás del mostrador- ¡No me apetece ir cocinando gratis!

-Pero es que han accedido a hacernos publicidad... ¿verdad? -afirmó ella dándose la vuelta hacia nosotros. Nos guiñó el ojo.

-¡Por supuesto! -dijo el bastardo levantando el pulgar. Me dio un codazo, pero yo me negué a decir algo.

-¿Ves? -le dijo la capulla de Petricia a Ginebra. Ésta gruñó algo y salió por una de las puertas laterales, que supongo que llevaría a la cocina.

-Venid por aquí -nos dijo Sada amablemente. Nos sentó, sorprendentemente, en una de las mesas que estaba ocupada. Ya iba a decir algo, cuando me di cuenta de que por qué no se había dado cuenta de que estaba ocupada.

Los dos ocupantes tenían alas.

-¿Qué queréis de cenar? -preguntó Petricia apareciendo.

-¡Paella! -gritó el bastardo de Antonio enseguida.

-Bastardo, la paella es demasiado pesada para la noche -le contesté. Me puso ojos de cachorrito.

-¡Pero yo quiero paella!

-Déjale comer paella, Lovino -me dijo la capulla de Petricia ladeando la cabeza. Me puso ojos de cachorrito también.

-Está bien... -gruñí. El bastardo dio unas palmadas.

-Entonces una paella para dos, ¿no? -preguntó Petricia.

-Sí -gruñí.

-¿Algo de beber? -continuó preguntando.

-Agua para los dos -respondí antes de que el bastardo pidiera algo raro. Me miró ladeando la cabeza, pero yo no le hice caso.

-Vale... en media hora estará -dijo la capulla entrando en las cocinas.

-¡Voy a ver cómo hacen la paella! -dijo el bastardo levantándose y siguiéndola. Respiré aliviado y me fijé en los dos celestiales. Eran un chico y una chica, me sonaba haberlos visto por el maldito Observatorio.

Él tenía el pelo blanco y los ojos violetas. Llevaba la típica armadura celestial, y se notaba que había estado llorando hacía poco. Ella, por el contrario, llevaba un traje de sirvienta con un lazo blanco en la cabeza. Su pelo era rubio y largo y sus ojos, de un frío color azul.

-¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí...? -se preguntaba el chico.

-Porque eres imbécil -le respondía ella.

-Menuda forma de subir el ánimo... -murmuré yo. Vale, tal vez no sea el más indicado para decir eso, pero era verdad. Los dos me miraron alarmados y, entonces, él me reconoció.

-¡Tú eres el hermano de Feliciano!

-Podrías hacer el esfuerzo de acordarte de mi nombre -gruñí.

-¿Quién es ese imbécil? -preguntó la mujer.

-¡Te caíste del Observatorio junto con tu hermano! -gritó él.

-Vaya sorpresa, ¡pues claro que me caí del...! Espera, ¡mi hermano no cayó conmigo! -le grité.

-¿Con quién hablas? -me preguntó Sada desde detrás del mostrador.

-Estoy pensando en voz alta -le respondí.

-Tu hermano cayó del Observatorio poco después que tú, ¿dónde está? -me preguntó él.

-¡Yo qué sé! -susurré. No era plan de que me vieran hablando solo- ¡No sabía que había caído! -el otro volvió a poner cara de tristeza.

-Entonces supongo que tampoco sabrás donde están el resto de ángeles desaparecidos...

-¿Desaparecidos? -pregunté- Explícame eso.

-Pues verás, en estos últimos días, desde que ellos cayeron, hemos organizado grupos de ángeles para buscar a los desaparecidos. Pero no los hemos encontrado. Tú eres lo único que...

-Espera -interrumpió la mujer-, ¿dónde están tus alas y tu halo?

-Los he perdido -respondí avergonzado.

-¿Cómo? -preguntó él incrédulo.

-Cuando el terremoto. Me desperté y no estaban, los humanos podían verme y había dejado de ver la maldita benevolesencia -respondí-. Lo único que continúo pudiendo hacer es ver a otros celestiales y a los malditos fantasmas... y al Expreso.

-¿Lo has encontrado? -preguntó asombrado. Asentí.

-Estoy intentando ponerlo en marcha para ir al maldito Observatorio -expliqué-. Cambiando de tema, ¿por qué has estado llorando, idiota? -empezó a llorar otra vez.

-¡Muy bien, señor "poco tacto"! ¡Ya lo has hecho volver a llorar! -me gritó ella. Y entonces me acordé de ellos: él era el capullo de Emil, guardián de Pedranía junto a su maldito hermano, Lukas, y el gilipollas de su novio, Long. Ella era Natalia, la guardiana de las posadas...

...y la hermana pequeña del Todopoderoso Ivan. Decían que él la mandó al Protectorado porque no paraba de huir de ella, ya que ella no dejaba de insistir en que se casaran. No me extrañaba que nadie la soportara, aún siendo el ángel guardián de las posadas.

-O sea, eso son celestiales y lo demás son tonterías -murmuró el "fabuloso" Feliks desde mi cabeza. Hacía un rato que no escuchaba su "divina" voz.

-Está bien... no pasa nada -dijo el capullo de Emil parando de llorar-. Te llamas Lovino, ¿no?

-Sí -respondí.

-Ah, ya me suenas... Tú eres el imbécil que ayuda a cuidar de Salto del Ángel porque su hermano es demasiado inútil para hacerlo él solo -dijo Natalia con una sonrisa perversa.

-Si fueras tangible, me da igual que seas una tía, te cruzaba la cara de... -la amenacé, pero justo entonces el bastardo de Antonio volvió de la cocina con la mejilla roja y extrañamente sonriente.

-Ginebra me ha echado.

-Sorpresa... -murmuré yo. Pero había algo que me tenía preocupado: Feliciano había desaparecido. La mayoría de malditos celestiales habían desaparecido. Yo era el único desaparecido que habían encontrado, y estaba sin mis alas y sin mi halo.

Justo entonces, apareció la cabrona de Petricia sujetando al chico de la otra mesa, que iba medio dormido... o eso me pareció.

-Chicos, este es Abel. Tenemos que agrupar las mesas, así que, ¿os importaría que se sentara con vosotros? Gracias... -y sin esperar respuesta dejó caer a Abel en la silla donde se encontraba el capullo de Emil, que se levantó rápidamente.

Abel era un tío rubio, de ojos verdes. Tenía el pelo de punta y estaba fumándose unas hierbas enrolladas que olían fatal. Llevaba una bufanda violeta y blanca y una chaqueta marrón arena. Su piel era extremadamente blanca. Cargaba un báculo de mago a la espalda y una daga en el cinturón.

-Ejem... -dijo el bastardo de Antonio para llamar su atención- ¿Eres Abel?

-Lucecitas de colores... -respondió él, mirando la mesa con sus pupilas dilatadas, como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

-Ya. Lucecitas de colores -dije yo-. Menudo cabrón...

-¡Petricia, guapa! -gritó el capullo de Antonio para hacerla venir.

-¿Sí, Tonio? -dijo ella acercándose, con una sonrisa tonta.

-¿Qué le pasa? -preguntó señalando a Abel.

-¿A ése? No os preocupéis por él -dijo quitándole importancia con una mano-. El chico es mago, muy bueno, pero tiene un problema: la mayor parte de las veces está drogado. Se fuma las hierbas que recoge y que son "supuestamente" para hacer pociones. No suele distinguir si los hechizos que le lanzan o él lanza son alucinaciones o son reales... Lleva aquí como dos semanas, y creo que no sabe volver a su pueblo -añadió.

-Muchas gracias -dijo el bastardo. Ella le guiñó el ojo y volvió a lo suyo-. Así que drogado... ¿De dónde eres? -el capullo de Abel le miró y, por fin dijo algo con "sentido".

-Ah... Hola... Imbécil -me estaba cayendo bien ese tío.

-Empezamos mal -dijo el bastardo de Antonio visiblemente cabreado-. Abel, te he preguntado de dónde eres.

-Ah... Soy Abel... -dijo. Antonio se llevó la mano a la cara- ¡Mi hermana está bajo el árbol rosa! -gritó abriendo mucho los ojos.

-Que sí... -dijo el bastardo de Antonio intentando calmarle. Abel no volvió a hablar en toda la noche. Cenamos paella y nos sobró, pero tampoco importaba.

Y bueno, como no podíamos dormir allí, nos tocó dormir en la iglesia. No me hace falta decir que el drogado ese vino con nosotros a dormir, ya que no lo iban a dejar en el bar solo toda la noche. El personal de la maldita posada tenía que descansar.

* * *

**Por fin, Antonio y Abel se han unido al grupo. Ya son tres, y falta uno... o una. Que ya os imaginaréis quién es, supongo. La voz de la sensatez en un cuarteto de locos -.-'**

**El pañuelito rosa de Feliks... Ya sabemos que es Francis el que muerde pañuelitos rosas. Pero Miss Alisa pensó que a Feliks le pegaba. Y Miss Desi está de acuerdo.**

**En el próximo capítulo, más aventuras y más caos... Bastante más caos.**

**Los reviews hacen muy, muy feliz a Miss Alisa. Muchísimo. Más que las lucecitas de colores.**

**¡Paz a todos! ¡Nos vemos el viernes!**

**- Miss Desi y Miss Alisa -**


	5. Capítulo 5

**¡Hola hola a todos y todas, sobre todo todas! Miss Desi al teclado. Hoy es viernes, y ya sabemos lo que toca...**

**La verdad es que podría haber subido esto más pronto esta mañana. Pero entre pitos y flautas y profesores de autoescuela a los que les gusta jugar con tu mente, se me ha ido. Ahora, con medio pollo en el horno y media hora libre por fin, cumpliré con mi deber (Miss Desi se pone solemne) para que la autora de la historia no me pegue (mucho) cuando vuelva del colegio.**

**¡Vamos a ello!**

* * *

**Cap. 5: Los dos capullos destrozan la iglesia y nos convertimos en "criminales".**

-¡Buenos días! -pegué un bote, lo que me hizo caerme del banco donde dormía.

-¡Argh! -grité al hacerme daño en el brazo- ¿Eres capullo o gilipollas? Tú eliges, bastardo.

-Va, Lovi, si tampoco ha sido para tanto -me dijo el bastardo tendiéndome la mano para ayudarme a ponerme en pie. No necesité su ayuda.

La noche anterior, como bien dije, nos habíamos ido a dormir a la iglesia. El cura nos había dejado unos cojines y habíamos dormido en bancos DE MADERA. Tenía la puñetera espalda como yo os diga.

-¿Vamos a visitar a tu novia? -me preguntó el capullo ese.

-¿Quién?

-Esa chica tan mona de la posada, la que te llamaba Lovi.

-¡No es mi novia!

-Pues haríais buena pareja.

-Ella y Sanfran VAN a ser pareja. Y ella no me gusta -respondí.

-No sé quién es ese Sanfran, pero, ¿acaso eres gay?

-¡No! ¡Sí! ¡No lo sé, coño! -aquel tío me sacaba de quicio... ¿Y quién le había dado permiso para venirse a dormir conmigo a la iglesia?

-Mmm... -Abel se restregó los ojos dos bancos más atrás- Qué mal he dormido... ¿Y cómo he llegado a la iglesia?

-¡Ah, ya estás centrado! -dijo Antonio. Abel le miró con desconfianza.

-¿Quién narices eres?

-Soy Antonio, ¡encantado! -dijo acercándose a él y tendiéndole la mano. Abel le dio una palmadita en la mano y la apartó.

-¿Qué hago en esta maldita iglesia? -sí, él y yo nos íbamos a llevar bien...

-Los de la posada nos pidieron que te trajéramos anoche, ya que estabas tan drogado que... -Abel no le dejó acabar. Se palpó los bolsillos desesperado y sacó una pipa de fumar. Suspiró aliviado, la encendió y se puso a fumar.

-Hierba... -dijo relajándose de repente. El bastardo frunció el ceño, le arrancó la pipa de las manos y la partió por la mitad. El enfado de Abel fue monumental.

-¿Qué... acabas... de hacer? -preguntó mientras sacaba su báculo, aunque sabía perfectamente lo que acababa de hacer.

-No puedes pasarte la vida fumado -respondió el bastardo .

-Tú te lo has buscado -prendió su báculo en llamas y le lanzó una bola de fuego enorme. No sé cómo, el capullo la desvió con el filo de su hacha justo a tiempo. Y contraatacó. Lanzó una flecha directa a Abel, pero acabó por esquivarla.

Así, uno lanzando hechizos (tornados, fuego, hielo, agua, arena y todo lo que se le pasó por la cabeza), el otro que si hachazos o disparos, Feliks "el fabuloso" gritando desde mi cabeza y yo escondiéndome detrás de los bancos, acabamos por cargarnos la iglesia entera. No quedó un triste banco en pie.

-¿¡PERO SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ HABÉIS HECHO!? -gritó el sacerdote cuando entró en la iglesia, como todas las mañanas- ¡GUARDIAS! ¡Han destrozado la iglesia! Esto... esto es... -empezó a llorar.

No, no me sorprendió cuando vinieron los guardas del castillo, nos capturaron, nos llevaron a las mazmorras y nos quitaron las armas.

-¿Sois gilipollas o qué? -les grité cuando cerraron la puerta de la celda.

-¡Me ha quitado mi maría!

-¡No debería fumar tanto! -los dos se miraron con odio.

-Joder... -murmuré- Primero, tú -señalé a Abel- no deberías drogarte tanto, gilipollas. Y tú -señalé a el bastardo de Antonio-, ¡déjale hacer lo que le dé la gana! ¡Es su vida, que se la arruine si quiere!

-¡Pero...!

-¡Es que...!

-¡NO! -les grité. Los dos hincharon los mofletes y no volvieron a abrir la boca hasta que a las dos horas un guardia abrió la puerta y dijo:

-El rey quiere veros.

* * *

-O sea, ¡esto es total! -dijo el "divino" Feliks cuando entramos al salón del trono.

Bueno, tanto como "total"... Cómo se notaba que ese hado travesti no había estado en el Observatorio en su vida.

Las puñeteras paredes eran de piedra y el suelo estaba cubierto totalmente con una vieja alfombra roja. La del Observatorio era mejor. Las antorchas daban luz en las paredes... pero se podían apagar, al contrario que las del Observatorio. Al fondo, sobre una tarima de piedra, se encontraban dos tronos tapizados con terciopelo rojo y adornos de oro. El del gilipollas de Yao era más guay.

Sentado en el trono de la derecha, estaba el que debía ser el rey, por su corona a juego con el trono y sus caras ropas verdes. Tenía peor gusto que el viejo Yao. Tenía el pelo rizado y rubio, y barba, también rubia. En conjunto era condenadamente feo.

Pero a su lado estaba una chica preciosa, de pie. Tenía el pelo castaño muy claro, largo, recogido en un complicado moño y con tirabuzones. Tenía los ojos grises y lucía un vestido color azul mar, jodidamente caro, en apariencia. Y seguramente sería incluso más caro de lo que parecía.

-¡Ay, Aldonza! -le decía el rey... probablemente sería su padre, pese a que se parecían como un huevo a una castaña- ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo? ¡No puedes ir a verle!

-¿Y cuántas veces tengo que repetírselo yo, padre? -preguntó ella cansada- ¡El Caballero Oscuro no deja de venir a la ciudad porque anda en mi busca! -aseguró- ¿No lo entiende? Si fuera con él, los habitantes de Pedranía podrían volver a vivir en paz.

-¡No seas ridícula! -le gritó su puñetero padre. Ella le observaba seria- ¿Crees que sacrificaría a mi hija -¿veis?- a manos de ese maldito caballero?

-¡Pero, padre...!

-Señor, les hemos traído, tal y como pidió -interrumpió entonces el jodido guardia que nos acompañaba, un armario de cuatro por cuatro. Era normal que sólo le hubieran mandado a él, además de que no teníamos nuestras armas.

-Puede retirarse, Wilfredo -y acto seguido, el jodido guardia (¿qué clase de nombre era Wilfredo?) salió de la sala. El puto rey se recostó en su trono- ¡Acérquense al trono! -nos ordenó. Aunque se hubiera ido el guardia, seguían habiendo otros dos armarios humanos guardando la puerta. Sí, nuestra mejor opción era hacerle caso.

Subimos a la tarima y acabamos frente al rey y la princesa.

-Así que habéis sido vosotros los que habéis destrozado la iglesia... -murmuró. El bastardo y yo señalamos a Abel.

-Ha sido él.

-¡Eh, que no ha sido culpa mía! ¡No haberme quitado la maría! -protestó este.

-¿No ha sido culpa tuya? ¿Y la bolas de fuego para qué eran, para acariciar a los animalitos del bosque? -preguntó el bastardo de Antonio cabreado.

-¡Oye, que tú también has disparado flechas! -le gritó Abel.

-¡Como si una flecha pudiera derribar una pared! -le contestó el bastardo de Antonio.

-¡Bueno, las hachas pueden romperlas!

-Y yo os puedo rajar a los dos por la mitad como no os calléis, joder -amenacé yo. Los dos enmudecieron.

-Vaya... -dijeron a la vez el jodido rey y la princesa.

-A todo esto, ¿quién es este pavo? -preguntó Abel señalando al rey Pelente. Antonio le pegó un capón.

-¿Pero tú eres tonto o te lo haces? ¿O acaso sigues drogado?

-Te voy a...

-Soy el rey Pelente, señor de este castillo y monarca de Pedranía -dijo el jodido rey levantando la voz. Bueno, al menos había conseguido que pararan.

-Bien por ti -dijo Abel nada interesado-. ¿Puedo irme ya? Tengo que reunirme con mi hermana en el árbol rosa.

-Y dale con el árbol rosa... -murmuró Antonio.

-Sólo os dejaré iros con una condición -dijo el jodido rey con una sonrisa malvada-. Me haréis un favor.

-Vale, ¿qué es? -preguntó Abel.

-Tengo motivos para pedirles, precisamente a ustedes, que derroten al Caballero Oscuro. No son de por aquí, pero seguro que han escuchado la noticia: el Caballero Oscuro aterroriza a las gentes de esta bella ciudad. Ese nefasto caballero esta causando muchos problemas. ¡Ese malandrín se infiltró en el castillo y trató de secuestrar a mi hija! ¡A mi Aldonza, mi preciosa Aldonza! -la chica puso los ojos en blanco- Incluso ha tenido la desfachatez de exigirme que la lleve al lago Pedráneo a una hora concreta. Seguro que es una maléfica trampa.

-¡Padre! -protestó ella.

-Creo que intenta diezmar las defensas del castillo y hacer que envíe mis soldados hasta el lago. ¡Para después atacar!

-A ver si lo he pillado... -le interrumpí- ¿Nos ha llamado a nosotros, que hemos destrozado su iglesia, para que salvemos la maldita ciudad?

-Ten cuidado con tu vocabulario, joven -dijo el capullo del rey con severidad-. Pero sí, esa es la idea. Aunque el que verdaderamente destrozó la iglesia fue el joven... del pelo de punta -concluyó, sin saber como referirse al gilipollas de Abel.

-Para su información, me llamo Abel Morguens -contestó este enfadado.

-¡Padre! -dijo Aldonza mirándole a los ojos- ¡No le puede pedir a unos criminales semejante cosa!

-Perdona, preciosa, pero lo de criminales te lo podías ahorrar -dijo el bastardo de Antonio.

-Aldonza, son lo más fuerte que ha aparecido en la ciudad desde hace años. ¡No permitiré que ese rufián me venza!

-Es muy triste, padre... -Aldonza le miró con asco- Muy triste que ni siquiera tenga en cuenta mis sentimientos al respecto -y se marchó corriendo. El cabrón del rey carraspeó. ¿Cómo se atrevía a tratar así a su hija?

-Lo lamento. Mi hija sólo quiere hacer lo correcto y cree que lo correcto es ir al encuentro de ese caballero -sacudió la cabeza-. En fin, les agradecería mucho que fueran al Lago Pedráneo y comprobaran que no se trata de una trampa. Si aceptan, me comprometo a devolverles sus armas y dejarles libres, además de darles una recompensa en metálico.

-Hecho, pero sólo porque quiero ver a mi hermana -dijo el fumeta de Abel sin consultárnoslo. El rey asintió con una sonrisa.

-Si cruzan el puente que hay al norte de la ciudad y continúan en esa dirección, no tardarán en llegar al lago. Y si aparece ese rufián, hagan el favor de darle su merecido. ¡Acaben con él! Confío en ustedes.

Hizo un gesto para que nos fuéramos, pero los tres nos quedamos plantados en el sitio.

-¿Y nuestras armas? -preguntó el bastardo de Antonio.

-Ah... sí. Vuestras armas -le hizo unas señas a los guardias para que fueran a por ellas. A los pocos minutos yo volvía a tener mi espada en las manos. Antonio abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿Eso es una Überfalcoespada?

-Sí -respondí guardándola en su jodida funda. Nunca le había dado demasiada importancia al tipo de espada que tenía.

-¡Qué chula! -sus ojos brillaban de emoción- ¡Dicen que es una de las mejores espadas que existen! Bueno, la mejor es la Espada Hipernova, de las que solo hay tres en todo el mundo, pero dicen que la Überfalcoespada, que no es tan rara pero sí muy cara, es tan ligera y fácil de manejar que te hace poder moverte el doble de rápido.

-No lo he podido comprobar -le respondí yo-. ¿Pero tú cómo sabes tanto de espadas si tienes "vocación de guardabosques" y eres "un espíritu libre", capullo?

-Siempre he querido saber manejar una espada, pero los guardabosques no debemos usarlas. No entra dentro de las armas permitidas por vocación -afirmó.

-¿Eh qué? -pregunté sin entender. El capullo de Abel puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Es que no lo sabes? Depende de la vocación que tengas, las leyes de este mundo te permiten llevar un arma u otra. Por ejemplo, yo soy mago, y por tanto se me permite llevar una daga, un látigo o un báculo. Llevo un báculo y una daga. Tú, como juglar que eres, puedes llevar una espada, un látigo o un...

-¡Qué no soy un juglar! -grité.

-... abanico -terminó Abel-. Y tienes toda la pinta de ser un juglar, así que no digas que no.

-¿Y si yo llevara una daga, qué? -pregunté cruzándome de brazos.

-En ese caso, cuando te vieran con una daga, aún siendo juglar... -empezó hablando el cabrón del rey, que había escuchado nuestra maldita conversación.

-¡Qué no soy un juglar!

-...te arrestarían. Y si no eres un juglar, ¿qué eres? -preguntó el rey interesado.

-¡Soy un celes...! -me callé justo a tiempo.

-¿Un qué? -preguntó el rey levantando una ceja.

-No sé lo que soy, pero tampoco me importa -respondí yo.

-¿Y qué ibas a decir entonces? Habías empezado a decir "Celes". ¿Celes... que más? -preguntó el bastardo de Antonio.

-Nada, nada... se me había trabado la lengua -dije yo empezando a sudar.

-Cuando vuelvas del lago, quiero saber tu vocación -me dijo el rey-. Y ahora, marchad contra el Caballero Oscuro.

* * *

-¿No nos podemos ir ya? -pregunté.

Estábamos en el Lago Pedráneo, esperando al puto Caballero Oscuro, pero llevábamos allí una hora y no aparecía. Me estaba aburriendo. Los dos capullos se estaban peleando a diez metros de mí, junto a la orilla del lago.

-O sea, no -respondió el "fabuloso" Feliks apareciendo delante mío-. Ese tal Caballero Negro tiene a todos en su contra. Como que al Todopoderoso se le caería la divina baba si conseguimos que todos nos estén súper-agradecidos y tendríamos benevolesencia a tope.

-Ya lo sé, capullo... -resoplé. Pasó una hora más. Entonces fue cuando el "divino" Feliks se hartó.

-O sea, ¿qué clase de caballero es? ¡Ha dejado plantadas a unas señoritas! -gritó.

-Eso lo dirás por ti, travesti -le repliqué, pero no me hizo caso.

-¡Vámonos a Pedranía! ¡Ya le diremos al rey del mal gusto que no ha aparecido! -empezó a alejarse del lago, pero en cierto momento paró (cuando vio que yo no le seguía), se dio la vuelta y dijo- ¿Por qué tendré esa nada fabulosa sensación de que nos va a estar esperando a la vuelta de la esquina...?

Justo entonces el suelo tembló, lo que hizo que los dos bastardos, que se estaban estirando de los pelos al borde del lago, cayeran al agua.

-¡Que estaba de broma! -chilló el "divino" Feliks. Y justo entonces, salido de vete a saber dónde, apareció un hombre de armadura negra, montado en un caballo negro, de ojos rojos. Daba mal rollo, sobre todo porque era de noche.

Los dos bastardos salieron del lago.

-¿Qué ha sido e...? -empezó el bastardo de Antonio, pero se calló en cuanto vio al Caballero. Sacó su hacha. El cabrón de Abel hizo lo mismo, pero con su báculo.

-¿Quién sois? -preguntó el caballero con voz grave.

-Me llamo Lovino, capullo.

-Esto no tiene nada que ver con vuestra merced -afirmó. Menudo vocabulario...-. Princesa, ¿dónde estáis?

-La princesa no esta aquí -afirmó el bastardo de Antonio. Entonces fue cuando el caballero bastardo se dio cuenta de que estaban ellos dos.

-¡Liberad a la Princesa! -gritó sacando su espada- ¡Liberad a mi amada Dulcimona!

-¿Dulci-qué? -preguntó el cabrón de Abel, pero el Caballero ya se había lanzado contra mí.

La batalla duró tres segundos, lo que tardé en hacerle un corte a su puto caballo en la pierna y hacer que se fuera contra el suelo.

-¡No era tan difícil! -grité. El caballero se puso de pie poco a poco, pero cayó de rodillas.

-No alcanzo a comprenderlo...

-Será que eres imbécil -murmuré.

-¿Por qué os enviaría la Princesa en su lugar? ¿Por qué me ha olvidado mi amada Dulcimona? ¿Acaso nuestra promesa ya no significa nada para ella?

-¿De qué estas hablando? -preguntó el bastardo de Antonio guardando su hacha.

-La princesa no se llama Dulcimona, imbécil -le dije yo-. Se llama Aldonza.

-¿Es eso cierto? -preguntó desesperado- Decidme la verdad. ¿La princesa del castillo responde al nombre de Aldonza?

-Sí -respondimos los tres a la vez.

-¡Ay, mísero de mí! -agachó la cabeza- No era mi amada. Bien es cierto que no llevaba el collar real de Hado... -se levantó y colgó su puñetera espada a la espalda. Miró hacia el infinito- Estaba profundamente dormido -empezó. Genial, más historias aburridas...- Entonces se produjo el terremoto y desperté en este país con la sensación de haber sido liberado de una... prisión... Perdí la memoria por completo, ni siquiera recordaba quién era. Entonces, vi a la Princesa y lo recordé todo -dijo aliviado-. Me invadieron los recuerdos de Dulcimona junto a mí -me miró directamente a mí- Recordé que soy el Caballero Oscuro. Y recordé que Dulcimona iba a ser princesa de mi patria, Hado. La princesa Dulcimona y yo hicimos un voto de amor eterno y pretendíamos contraer nupcias.

-Y entonces confundió a la princesa Aldonza con la princesa Dulcimona -completó el bastardo de Antonio. El puto caballero asintió.

-Deben de ser clavaditas... -murmuró Feliks encima de mi cabeza.

-He de desfazer el entuerto que he fecho. He de ir al castillo y disculparme por mi comportamiento.

-Si vas, no dudes en que acabarás muerto -soltó Abel.

-Bueno, en ese caso, podríais hacerles llegar este mensaje en mi nombre. Decidles que no volverán a saber de mí. A fe mía que la verdadera princesa Dulcimona me ha de estar esperando en Hado. Tan sólo es cuestión de encontrar el camino a mi patria -dicho esto, hizo que su caballo se levantara, lo cogió por las bridas y se lo llevó sin despedirse.

-Vamos; con suerte, la posada estará abierta para poder pasar la noche.

* * *

-¡Buenos días! -sin pensarlo, le di una torta- ¡Au! ¿Por qué has hecho eso, Lovi?

-¡Quita, coño! -grité empujándole, quedándome sentado en la cama.

Había sido una desgracia que Sada sólo tuviera dos habitaciones libres... que estuvieran dentro de nuestro presupuesto. Y ni la plasta de Petricia, ni la capulla de Ginebra, ni Sada, ni Almoneda (la jefa de las limpiadoras, una chica preciosa, rubia con el pelo recogido en un moño y unos ojazos verdes...) querían que la posada quedara destruida, así que me había encasquetado al bastardo de Antonio en MI habitación.

-¡Jo, Lovi! ¡No seas tan malo!

-Pues entonces hazme un favor, bastardo: NO TE METAS EN MI CAMA. Para algo tienes la tuya, CAPULLO.

-Vale, vale... -dijo él, hinchando los mofletes.

-Veremos... -murmuré yo. Seguro que no lo cumplía, el muy bastardo.

Aparté las sábanas y me metí en el baño a ponerme la armadura.

-Lovi, ¿tienes vergüenza de cambiarte delante de mí? -preguntó el capullo golpeando la puerta del baño.

-Sí.

-¿Pero por qué? -cabezazos contra mi pared mental...

-Vete a la mierda.

-¡Pero si yo no tengo ningún problema en cambiarme delante de ti!

-¡Que te vayas a la mierda! -se quedó callado, pero aquello fue momentáneo.

-Lovi, ¿es que hay algo que no puedas enseñarme?

-¿A qué te refieres con eso, bastardo?

-No sé, a lo mejor tienes seis dedos en un pie, pero eso no puede ser, ya que duermes sin calcetines y...

-No.

-¿No?

-No.

-¿Cómo que no?

-No quiero cambiarme delante tuyo, capullo, pero no por que tenga algo raro.

-Ah... -justo entonces, llamaron a la puerta de la habitación. Escuché como se abría.

-¿Os falta mucho? -era la voz del cabrón de Abel.

-¡No, lo que pasa es que Lovi se esta cambiando en el baño porque tiene seis dedos en los pies! -dijo el capullo de Antonio. Más cabezazos... en serio, algún día rompo la maldita pared.

-¡No tengo seis dedos en un pie!

-Ah... ¿Solo es por tener seis dedos en un pie? -preguntó el bastardo de Abel, evidentemente, sin hacerme caso- Porque a mí no me da vergüenza cambiarme delante de alguien, aún teniendo...

-¡NO QUIERO SABERLO! -grité.

-¡Yo sí!

Mejor os ahorro lo que le pasa al cabrón de Abel.

* * *

Cuando llegamos al castillo, nos recibieron como a unos jodidos criminales. Unos cuantos guardias (estilo armario empotrado) nos acompañaron hasta el salón del trono. Aquella vez, la reina (una mujer rubia de pelo corto y ojos azules, con un vestido violeta que no pegaba con el de su marido) estaba sentada en su trono. No nos prestaron atención enseguida, ya que Aldonza estaba montando otra de las suyas.

-Madre, padre... -estaba diciendo cuendo entramos- He decidido plegarme a las exigencias del caballero -reveló. Su madre se tapó la cara con las manos y empezó a llorar.

-¡Ay no! Aldonza, te lo ruego -sollozaba, el puñetero rey se giró hacia ella con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-¡No hay motivo para tanto llanto, insensata! ¡Nunca permitiré que se vaya! -y añadió por lo bajo- Estas dos van a acabar conmigo...

Entonces, un guardia gritó:

-¡Majestad, los criminales han vuelto!

-Gracias, yo también te quiero, capullo -dije por lo bajo, dirigiéndome al guardia. Los reyes y la princesa nos prestaron atención entonces

-Ah, señores. Esperaba impaciente su regreso -dijo el rey poniéndose en pie-. Pueden irse, guardias. Rápido, ustedes, vengan aquí.

Los guardias se retiraron y nosotros nos acercamos al trono.

-Me alegro de verles de vuelta. Díganme, ¿alguna noticia sobre el Caballero Oscuro?

-Se equivocó de princesa. Buscaba a su prometida, Dulcimona, princesa de Hado, no a Aldonza -soltó el bastardo de Antonio.

-Perdió la memoria -continuó el capullo de Abel.

-El muy capullo dice que no volveréis a saber de él. Se vuelve a Hado -terminé yo.

-¡Cáspita! -dijo el rey- ¿Me está diciendo que perdió la memoria y confundió a mi Aldonza con su prometida? ¿Y que se marcha a Hado y que no volverá a molestarnos nunca más?

-Sí, eso hemos dicho -dijo el bastardo de Antonio cruzando los brazos. me fijé en que Aldonza no había parado de asentir.

-¿Y ustedes le han creído? A mí me parece una sarta de mentiras. ¡Ese impresentable no es de fiar! -gritó el capullo del rey.

-¡Padre! -le dijo Aldonza- ¿Por qué piensa eso de él? ¿Es que le ha hecho algo a usted? -el cabrón del rey se sentó enfadado.

-¡Mmmf! Para empezar, nunca he oído mencionar un lugar llamado Hado. Eso demuestra que miente -y sin decirle nada más a su hija, se dirigió a nosotros-. Escuchen, señores. Estoy seguro de que ese bribón no tardará en volver a por mi Aldonza. Les dejaré libres, porque estoy seguro que no lo han hecho con mala intención, ¡pero pueden irse olvidando de la recompensa!

-¿Por qué se niega a creer su historia, padre? -preguntó Aldonza indignada- Si es cierto que está tan solo, lejos de su hogar, debe de estar pasándolo muy mal.

-¡Vamos, pequeña! Sabes que hago todo esto para protegerte. Intenta comprenderlo... -pero Aldonza salió corriendo sin previo aviso- ¡¿Aldonza?!

-Puede estar orgulloso por hacer enfadar a su hija, que no tiene mala intención -le dijo Antonio con desprecio. Se dio la vuelta y corrió detrás de la princesa. Debo decir que aquello me había impresionado, por su parte. Hablarle así al rey...

El imbécil de Abel y yo pensamos lo mismo, porque nos dimos la vuelta a la vez y seguimos corriendo al bastardo. Le encontramos fuera del salón del trono, en la terraza del palacio, sentado en el suelo junto a la princesa que lloraba.

-No te preocupes. Todos los padres son iguales con respecto a esos temas -le decía para tranquilizarla.

-¡Pero no me hace caso! ¡El Caballero Oscuro no es malo! ¡Está muy solo! -sollozaba. No parecía importarle que su precioso vestido se estuviera manchando. Se secó las lágrimas con la manga, intentando calmarse y nos miró seriamente- Debo confesaros algo, pero aquí pueden oírnos. Os llevaré a mis aposentos, no están muy lejos -dijo levantándose. Se sacudió el vestido y volvió al interior del maldito palacio.

* * *

La princesa echó el pestillo y se dirigió hasta el sofá de terciopelo rojo de su habitación.

-Aquí nadie podrá molestarnos... -murmuró- Sentaos -ordenó, señalando las sillas que había alrededor de la mesa central. Las cogimos y nos sentamos frente a ella.

Su habitación era perfectamente el doble de grande que la casa de Sada, en Salto del Ángel. Y por supuesto, todo lo que había allí costaba una jodida fortuna: la cama, los sillones, las mesas, el armario (y todos sus vestidos, zapatos, joyas...), el tocador... hasta la alfombra o la lámpara.

-Siento haceros venir de esta forma -empezó a juguetear con los pliegues de su vestido, nerviosa-. Si mi padre me oyera, trataría de entrometerse.

-Usted tranquila -le dijo el bastardo de Antonio con una sonrisa. ¿Cómo lo hacía el capullo para encandilar así a todas las chicas?

-Veréis... Yo sí que he oído hablar de Hado -soltó-. Lo recuerdo de una nana que una de mis amas me cantaba cuando era niña -recordó con una triste sonrisa-. ¡Quizás esa canción de cuna nos dé alguna pista para solucionar todo esto! Lo que pasa es que no la recuerdo...

-Una lástima -dije yo.

-...pero mi antigua niñera vive ahora en Zere -terminó la princesa-. Es una pequeña aldea al oeste del Lago Pe...

-El árbol rosa... -interrumpió Abel.

-Otra vez con lo del puto árbol rosa... -murmuré yo.

-¡No, no! ¡Está en lo cierto! -se apresuró a decir la princesa, para nuestra sorpresa- Zere es famoso por tener un gran cerezo en el centro del pueblo: el árbol más grande del mundo. Es un lugar precioso cuando llega la primavera, con los pétalos de las flores formando una alfombra rosa en el suelo. Mejor dicho: a estas alturas el lugar debe de estar muy hermoso, ya que estamos en abril. Es un árbol rosa -concluyó.

-Mi hermana esta en el árbol rosa... -murmuró Abel. Entonces Aldonza abrió mucho los ojos.

-¡Ya sé de qué me sonabas!

-¿Te sonaba este tío? -pregunté yo. Ella asintió rápidamente.

-"Los hermanos Morguens, nacidos en Zere, los mejores cazatesoros del país" -dijo ella con una sonrisa. Miramos incrédulos a Abel, pero ella continuó hablando, como si estuviera recitando la noticia de un periódico-. "Abel y Laura. El mago y la sacerdotisa que estudia para convertirse en sabia. ¡Los mejores en lo suyo! ¡Nadie puede con ellos! Vendieron su casa en Zere y desde hace cinco años se dedican a viajar por el mundo"

-¿Este capullo es famoso? -pregunté señalándole- ¿Éste? ¿Hablamos del fumeta del bar?

-Eh... sí. Hablamos del mismo hombre -afirmó la princesa. A Antonio se le escapó la risa. Aldonza suspiró-. En fin, yo estoy convencida de que el Caballero Oscuro no es tan malvado como piensa mi padre. Estoy segura...

-Y nosotros pensamos lo mismo -afirmó Antonio. Ella asintió con una sonrisa triste.

-Por favor, Abel, Antonio, Lovino -¿desde cuando sabía nuestros nombres?-, el caballero necesita ayuda. Hagan todo cuanto esté en sus manos.

* * *

**Y de pronto, ¡resulta que Abel es famoso! Yo creo que es obvio, pero Miss Alisa me ha pedido amablemente que os recuerde que estamos hablando de Holanda, así como su hermana Laura es Bélgica. La chica se preocupa, porque en muchas otras historias llaman a Holanda con un nombre diferente (Tim sobre todo, entre otros) y quería dejarlo claro, aunque creo que por lo que sabemos de él hasta ahora está más que claro quién es.**

**El rey Pelente da asco. Como su propio nombre indica.**

**Y al final va a resultar que lo del árbol rosa no eran alucinaciones de Abel.**

**En el próximo capítulo, aparición estelar de Laura. Ya veréis, os va a caer bien. Cuando ya te la ves metida en la historia, te preguntas continuamente qué sería del grupo sin ella; al menos, a mí me pasa.**

**Nos vemos el martes que viene.**

**¡Paz!**

**- Miss Desi y Miss Alisa -**


	6. Capítulo 6

**¡Hola a tod s! Aquí Miss Desi y Miss Alisa... Sobre todo Miss Desi, porque esta mañana se le ha olvidado totalmente que hoy tocaba capítulo -.-' y le toca pasar censura antes de colgarlo... y ya de paso, escribe el espacio de la autora aunque ella no lo sea (reivindicación de Miss Alisa).**

**Vamos a ello, que este capítulo está divertido.**

* * *

**Cap. 6: Su hermana y la canción de las viejas. **

-¡Esto es precioso! -gritó el bastardo de Antonio cuando entramos a Zere. Y no le faltaba razón: era precioso.

Efectivamente, un cerezo de veinte metros de altura y con el mismo grosor que medio Observatorio estaba plantado en el centro del pueblo. Las flores de cerezo habían creado una alfombra de pétalos rosas en el suelo, de tal forma que no se veía la tierra.

-¿De verdad vives aquí? -le preguntó el capullo de Antonio a Abel. Pero éste estaba demasiado distraído- ¡Abel! -le gritó. Este pegó un bote.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? Ah... Sí, nací aquí. Pero he recorrido el mundo junto a mi hermana los últimos cinco años... ¿Dónde estará esa niña...?

-No sé... Tal vez más cerca de lo que piensas -dijo alguien a nuestra espalda, sobresaltándonos. El cabrón se dio la vuelta y gritó:

-¡Laura! -nos dimos la vuelta justo a tiempo para ver como "su querida hermana" le daba una torta.

Su hermana, la que debía ser la bella Laura. Rubia, pelo corto y ojos color verde esmeralda, aunque no más bonitos que los del gilipollas de Antonio (¿qué?, era verdad, el bastardo de Antonio tenía los ojos bonitos). Vestía una túnica naranja sin mangas, con una camiseta rosa oscura de manga larga debajo. El vestido tenía los bordes dorados y llevaba un pañuelo como cinturón, del mismo color que la camiseta. En este cinturón llevaba bordado el símbolo de la Iglesia del Todopoderoso Ivan. Llevaba también varios collares de cuentas y unas botas negras. A la espalda, tenía atado un báculo igual al de su hermano (creo que era lo que llamaban un Báculo Deslumbrante) y lo que me pareció una vara, igual que la que usaba una celestial que guardaba no-sé-qué sitio abandonado (ella llamaba a su vara "Cachiporra Comatosa", aunque no sabía si ese sería su nombre real)

-¿¡Dónde has estado estas últimas dos semanas!? ¡Por favor, te mandé a comprar un libro a Pedranía! ¡UN LIBRO! ¡Y te has pasado DOS SEMANAS allí...! Porque has estado allí, ¿verdad? -dijo enarcando una ceja.

-Sí, Laura... -murmuró el capullo de Abel frotándose el moflete derecho, donde le había pegado la torta.

-¡Más alto, que no te oigo! -le ordenó ella.

-¡Sí, Laura, he estado en Pedranía! -dijo él en voz más alta.

-Así me gusta más -y entonces nos miró a Antonio y a mí-. ¿Quiénes son tus amigos?

-¿El imbécil y el sin-vocación? -preguntó el cabrón de Abel. Ni nos pusimos de acuerdo: el bastardo Antonio y yo le dimos un capón cada uno.

-¡Imbécil tú!

-¡Sin-vocación los cojones!

-Encantado, soy Antonio, y él es Lovino, aunque seguro que te da permiso para llamarle Lovi, ¿a que sí?

-Que te jodan, bastardo.

-Qué amor de chico... -murmuró Laura.

-¿A que sí? -repitió Antonio mirándome.

-Vete al infierno.

-Lovi, no seas malo -me regañó el bastardo.

-¡Que no me llames Lovi, coño! ¡Soy Lovino! ¡LO-VI-NO!

-Oooh... ¡Qué mono eres! -dijo Laura dándome un abrazo. ¿Dónde estaba esa chica que le había pegado una torta a su hermano?

-Yo también necesito un abrazo -se quejó el bastardo de Abel. Laura me soltó, totalmente seria.

-Pero tú eres mi hermano y, además, no te lo mereces -dijo. El bastardo de Abel arrugó la cara. El imbécil de Antonio rió-. Bueno, en cualquier caso, estoy encantada de conoceros. Soy Laura, tengo veinte años y, como sabréis, soy la hermana pequeña de Abel.

-¿Pequeña? -dijimos los dos a la vez, sorprendidos. Ella asintió.

-Sí, Abel es dos años mayor que yo -rió. El idiota de Abel parecía avergozado, ya que estaba más rojo que un tomate. Que tu hermana pequeña te trate así...

-Espera, eso quiere decir que empezaste a recorrer el mundo a los quince años, ¿no? -preguntó Antonio. Ella asintió.

-Sí, y sacaba a mi hermano de todos los líos. Recuerdo una vez que...

-Calla. Ya -dijo el cabrón de Abel seriamente. Laura volvió a reír y pasó el brazo derecho por encima de los hombros de su hermano.

-¡Ay, Abel! ¡Pobre Abel! -empezó a toquetearle la mejilla con el dedo índice- Por cierto, ¿cómo es que no estás colocado? Eso es raro...

-El imbécil ese me rompió la pipa -dijo señalando al bastardo de Antonio. Laura soltó a su hermano y fue hacia el idiota de Antonio. Se arrodilló delante de él y afirmó:

-Eres mi héroe. Has hecho lo que yo nunca me he atrevido a hacer.

-Ah... No ha sido na... -pero Laura le dio un abrazo, haciéndole callar.

-¡Te debo una! -dijo ella soltándole.

-En serio, no hace falta...

-¡Sí, sí que la hace! -dijo ella convencida- Además, ¡a saber cuántos problemas os ha causado el imbécil de mi hermano!

-¡Eh! -se quejó este.

-Por cierto, ¿cómo os conocisteis? -preguntó. Entonces una duda me vino a la cabeza.

-¡Eso! ¿Por qué coño sigues conmigo, bastardo? ¡El trato era separarnos en Pedranía! -le grité a Antonio. Este me miró divertido.

-Ya, pero tuvimos que ir a la iglesia a pasar la noche, ya que no había otro sitio. Después nos metimos en el lío por destrozar la iglesia. Después fue cuando tuvimos que derrotar al Caballero Oscuro para poder ser libres y ahora...

-Espera, espera, espera... ¿Habéis destrozado otra iglesia? -preguntó Laura enfadada. Normal, era sacerdotisa. No prestamos atención a que había dicho "otra", como si no fuera la primera que destrozaban en su vida.

-¡Fue culpa suya! -señalamos a Abel. Su hermana se giró hacia él, con los ojos echando fuego.

-Laura, fue un acciden... -no le dio tiempo a acabar. Su hermana le dio una patada en los cojones y cuando éste cayó al suelo, retorciéndose de dolor, empezó a pegarle patadas en el estómago. Daba miedo, hasta sin usar las armas.

-O sea, ¡esa chica da miedo! ¡Pero es divinamente fuerte! -a veces me olvidaba que el "fabuloso" Feliks seguía estando sujeto a mi pelo.

-¡IMBÉCIL! ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A DESTROZAR UN LUGAR SAGRADO?! ¡IDIOTA! ¡BLASFEMO! ¡NO SÉ CÓMO PUEDES SER MI HERMANO! -gritaba Laura. Parecía a punto de sacar su vara y empezar a pegarle más aún, pero sorprendentemente el bastardo de Antonio se puso en medio.

-Para, Laura. La destrozó porque yo le rompí la pipa -confesó. Ella pareció relajarse un poco.

-En ese caso, es una reacción completamente lógica en él. Pero sigue sin perdón -miró a su hermano con odio. Después se volvió hacia nosotros, con una sonrisa-. ¿Qué estabas diciendo, Antonio?

-Que hemos venido a Zere, por orden de la princesa Aldonza, a visitar a su antigua ama, para que nos cante una canción en la que habla de Hado.

-¿Hado? ¿Qué es eso? -preguntó ella.

-Un reino perdido, o algo así. El Caballero Oscuro era de allí, al igual que su prometida, la princesa Dulcimona. Pero no sabemos dónde está -explicó el bastardo de Antonio. Abel seguía en el suelo haciendo la croqueta mientras lloraba.

-Sí, algo he escuchado de que en Pedranía tuvieron problemas con ese caballero... ¿y qué ha pasado? ¡Contádmelo todo! -dijo interesada.

-Bueno, todo empezó hace dos días... -empezó el bastardo de Antonio, pero entonces ella le detuvo.

-Será mejor que vayamos a mi habitación en la posada. Si es una historia larga, no me apetece quedarme aquí de pie... -y en voz más baja añadió- Además de que los aldeanos son unos cotillas. No les interesa esta historia.

* * *

-...y por eso estamos aquí -terminó el bastardo de Antonio.

-Así que Hado... -dijo ella recostándose en el sillón- No, definitivamente no me suena de nada.

-Vaya sorpresa... -murmuré yo.

-¿Puedo acompañaros? -preguntó ella de repente. El capullo de Abel se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-¡Todo menos eso! -gritó. Laura le pegó otra torta.

-Soy buena en magia curativa, ya que soy sacerdotisa. ¡Sé hacer algún hechizo de ataque! ¡Y pego muy fuerte! -aseguró ella.

-Ya lo hemos visto -afirmé yo.

-Puedes acompañarnos -soltó Antonio.

-¿Quién te ha dado permiso para decir eso, bastardo? ¡Si ni siquiera te he dado permiso a ti para acompañarme! -grité.

-Ya, pero hacemos buen equipo. ¿Recuerdas cuando derrotamos al Caballero Oscuro?

-Querrás decir, cuando YO derroté al Caballero Oscuro, bastardo -le corregí. Antonio puso los ojos en blanco.

-Esas son cositas de nada... ¡Todos colaboramos!

-¡Mentira! ¡Vosotros dos estuvisteis peleando y os caísteis al lago, capullos! -le grité. El bastardo de Antonio abrió la boca.

-Puede que sea verdad -reconoció.

-¿Puede? ¡Soy el único que hizo algo! ¡Vosotros lo único que hicisteis fue destrozar la iglesia y meterme en este lío!

-Algo es algo, ¿no? -preguntó.

-¡Si al menos fueran cosas buenas...! ¡Pero NO! ¡Por vuestra jodida culpa, estoy aquí, con vosotros, buscando un lugar que puede que ni siquiera exista, cuando debería estar buscando la forma de volver a mi casa! -grité. Los tres se pusieron serios. Mierda, había hablado demasiado...

-¿No sabes volver a tu casa? -preguntó el bastardo de Antonio con voz lenta.

-No -reconocí-. No sé volver a mi casa.

-¿Y de dónde vienes? -preguntó el cabrón de Abel. Los tres se habían quedado impresionados.

-De un lugar... muy lejano -respondí yo, sin querer revelar que venía del Observatorio.

-¿Cómo de lejano? -preguntó Laura preocupada.

-No lo sé -respondí.

-¿Cómo no lo vas a saber? -preguntó ella.

-¡No lo sé, coño! ¡Y punto! -grité.

-¡Pero...! -empezó Antonio.

-Está claro que no quiere que preguntemos -le interrumpió Laura-. No hay que atosigarle a preguntas si no quiere responder.

-Gracias -respondí sinceramente. Y añadí-. Y en cuanto a la pregunta de que si puedes venir, la respuesta es sí. Creo que puedes ser la única capaz de impedir que esos dos acaben matándose -señalé a los dos cabrones.

-¡EH! -protestaron ellos. Laura rió.

-¡Muchas gracias, Lovi! -dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla. Por si os lo preguntáis, no, no sentí nada, ni un triste cosquilleo en la tripa... lo cual me inquietó. Laura rió- Será mejor que alquiléis una habitación. Es bastante tarde y yo no os pienso dejar dormir en la mía.

* * *

Dejando aparte los despertares que me daba Antonio, me levanté, me vestí en el baño con mi armadura y cuando salí al pasillo ya me estaban esperando los tres.

-Chicos, ¿tenéis idea de quién es la antigua ama de la princesa Aldonza? -preguntó Laura mientras salíamos de la posada.

-En realidad...

-Bueno, nosotros...

-Ni puta idea -les corté. Laura puso los ojos en blanco.

-Vais listos... Si no lo llego a decir yo, apuesto lo que queráis a que no os lo habríais ni preguntado. Es más: conociendo a mi hermano, hubieras echado abajo las puertas de todas las casas de la aldea hasta dar con la dichosa ama. ¿Me equivoco?

-Probablemente no -respondí. Laura parecía más centrada que los otros dos, pero estaba empezando a comprender por qué el cabrón de Abel no quería que su "hermanita" nos acompañara.

-Será mejor que preguntemos a los aldeanos -ella se acercó a un niño y le dijo-. ¡Hola-hola! Mira, pequeño, ¿tú no sabrás de una anciana que cuidó de la princesa Aldonza cuando era pequeña, verdad?

-Tal vez -dijo el crío. Laura gruñó algo y se sacó una bolsa de monedas. Se la dio al niño, que sonrió-. Veo que nos entendemos. Sí, vive en Zere, por la zona norte de la aldea, pero no sé en qué casa.

-¿Qué? ¡Venga, niño, dime más! ¡Te he dado ciento cincuenta monedas! -se quejó Laura, pero el niño huyó riéndose. Laura suspiró, se giró a nosotros y sonrió- ¡Buenas noticias, sé donde es!

-¡MENTIROSA! -le gritamos los tres. Ella rió nerviosamente- ¡HEMOS OÍDO TODA LA CONVERSACIÓN!

-Ya, pero sé que es en la parte norte de la aldea. Es algo, ¿no?

-No cuando la parte norte de la aldea es la más poblada -soltó el cabrón de Abel.

-Ya, pero podemos preguntar a más gente -dijo ella.

-¿Soltando pasta? Ni de coña -le contestó su hermano-. Como si nos sobrara el dinero. ¡Ya nos cuesta bastante conseguir para viajar de un continente a otro!

-Bueno, se puede sobornar a la gente de otras maneras -dijo Laura con una sonrisa sospechosa.

-No vas a volver a hacer lo de Sheba. No te voy a dejar que lo vuelvas a hacer -dijo Abel señalándola. Ella rió.

-¡Estaba de coña! ¡No pienso meterme en un club de danza exótica! -le tranquilizó. El bastardo de Antonio se atragantó con su propia saliva.

-¿Que hiciste qué?

-Nada... Fue para encontrar el legendario orbe azul. Sospechábamos que un cliente del club sabía algo y entonces...

-¡LAURA! -le gritó el cabrón de Abel, haciéndola callar. Ella rió. Los dos gilipollas (sí, Antonio y Abel) estaban colorados.

-¡Pero si fue muy divertido! -afirmó ella con una sonrisa. Esta vez fue su hermano el que le pegó un capón- Vale, vale... Ya me callo. En ese caso, será mejor que busquemos a la anciana por el método lento: llamar a todas las puertas hasta encontrar su casa.

* * *

Vale, habíamos tenido una jodida mala suerte. Definitivamente, había sido así, porque no es normal ir preguntando por todas las malditas casas y que LA ÚLTIMA sea la que buscas.

Llamamos a la puerta.

-¡Adelante! -respondió una anciana desde dentro- ¡Está abierto! -entramos. Dos señoras estaban sentadas en una mesa, hablando.

-Bienvenidos -dijo la otra vieja-. Os esperábamos.

-¿Cómo? -preguntó Laura. Las viejas rieron.

-Era una broma... -me las cargaba. A las dos. Tendrían una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

-No quisiéramos molestar, pero nos gustaría saber cuál de las dos trabajó en el castillo cuando era joven -dijo Laura, un tanto cansada de buscar.

-Ah... Te refieres a Alarica -dijo una de las dos, la que estaba sentada a la derecha-. Ella cuidaba a la pequeña princesa...

-¿Por qué lo pregunta? -dijo la otra vieja, que debía ser Alarica.

-Verá, usted le cantaba una nana cuando era pequeña, para que se durmiera -explicó Laura-. Nos gustaría escucharla.

-¿Es eso? -preguntó ella divertida- No podría negarme a semejante petición -entonces se giró hacia su amiga-. Cantará conmigo, ¿verdad, Leonarda?

-¿La canción del Caballero Claro? -alto ahí... ¿Caballero Claro?- Claro, puedo cantarla incluso dormida.

Y las dos empezaron a cantar. No eran la orquesta sinfónica de Moraleja del Soto, pero era algo.

_"Arre, arre,_

_¡Y arre otra vez!_

_El Caballero Claro en su corcel cabalga._

_En su destino el mal le aguarda._

_Si consigue derrotar a la bestia malvada,_

_volverá a desposar a su amada._

_La ciudad se inunda de alegría._

_Preparan una fiesta con gran algarabía._

_¡Pero ay! ¡Una tragedia acontece!_

_Pues el Caballero Claro no aparece._

_Pájaro, norte, hacia Hado._

_Decidle que su caballero ha volado._

_Pájaro, norte, hacia Hado._

_Decidle que su caballero ha volado..._

Terminaron. El bastardo de Antonio aplaudió, pero fue el único que lo hizo. De todas formas, las viejas no parecían querer aplausos.

-Bueno, hijos. Espero que os haya gustado la canción -dijo Alarica.

-Disculpe la intromisión, pero ¿por qué han venido hasta aquí tan solo para escuchar una vieja canción de cuna? -preguntó la que se llamaba Leonarda

-Queremos encontrar Hado -soltó Abel. Las dos dieron un grito de sorpresa.

-¿Quieren encontrar Hado? -preguntó Alarica impresionada.

-Eso he dicho -dijo Abel.

-En tal caso, deberían prestar atención a la parte del pájaro que vuela al norte -dijo Leonarda.

-¿Por qué no se dirigen ustedes también al norte, a ver qué encuentran? -preguntó Alarica.

-Eso haremos -afirmó Laura-. ¡Muchas gracias por cantarnos la canción!

-¡A ti, chata! -nos dijo ella cuando salíamos de la casa.

-Así que hacia el norte... -dije yo. Laura asintió.

-Eso parece. ¡A lo mejor, cuando lleguemos a Hado, nos dan algún tesoro! -sugirió, con los ojos brillantes.

-Mejor no te hagas ilusiones -le dijo su hermano. Nadie volvió a hablar, así que empezamos a caminar hacia la salida del pueblo.

Hasta que escuchamos unos jodidos gritos frente al árbol.

-¡Q-Que alguien me ayude! -era el niño cabrón de antes. Corrió hacia nosotros, huyendo de cualquier tontería gritando- ¡Vamos a morir! ¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda!

Entonces escuché una voz jodidamente conocida.

-¿Por qué huís de mí? Tan solo quiero hablar con vos. No os haré daño alguno -el Caballero Oscuro apareció montado en su caballo, pero cuando llegó a nosotros frenó. Entonces reparé en que el niño cabrón se había escondido detrás de Laura.

-¡No me venga con esas! ¡Vi cómo le buscaba aquella bruja del bosque! -gritó el crío- ¡Un auténtico monstruo, los ojos rojos como un demonio! ¡Me preguntó si había visto a su esclavo, el Caballero Oscuro! ¡Y estoy seguro de que hablaba de usted! ¡Usted es su esclavo!

-¿Acaso parezco el esclavo de una bruja? -preguntó indignado- ¡Nunca había escuchado desfachatez semejante!

-Caballero, dejad en paz al niño -le dijo el imbécil de Antonio poniendo los brazos en jarras. El niño huyó y entonces el Caballero Oscuro se fijó en nosotros.

-Sois vosotros, ¿verdad? Los contadores de verdad, que me sacaron de mi tremendo error en el lago. ¿Qué hacéis en un lugar así?

-Buscábamos información sobre tu hogar, Hado -explicó el bastardo de Antonio.

-¿En serio lo decís? No merezco semejante gracia -afirmó-. Pero decidme... ¿habéis conseguido averiguar algo? -le contamos entre todos lo que decía la canción. Él asentía- ¿El Caballero Claro? Sí, por ese nombre se me conocía en Hado. Me sorprende que haya una canción sobre mí. Pero eso no hace más que conseguir que me asalte una duda: ¿acaso no seré el producto de la imaginación de un cuentacuentos? ¿Y "pájaro, norte, hacia Hado"? ¿Es la única pista de la canción?

-Sí -respondí yo-. Y te aseguro que no eres producto de la jodida imaginación de un cuentacuentos. Eres tangible -y añadí en mi mente "Más de lo que se puede decir de los celestiales".

-Entonces, a fe mía que he de seguir el ejemplo de tal ave -obligó a su caballo a darse la vuelta-. ¡Rumbo al norte! -exclamó mientras espoleaba a su montura, que empezó a galopar.

-Es un tipo raro -afirmó Laura.

-¿Nos lo dices o nos lo cuentas? -preguntó su hermano. Entonces, las tripas del bastardo de Antonio rugieron.

-¡Vaya! ¡Eso significa que es mediodía! -dijo divertido.

-Vayamos a la posada a comer -propuso Laura. Y así, nos dirigimos a la posada. Pero cuando estábamos a punto de entrar, yo vi a alguien que me llamó la atención.

-Coged mesa, que yo voy enseguida -estos se encogieron de hombros y entraron.

La había visto, estaba seguro, sentada encima de una de las raíces del "árbol rosa".

Una celestial.

Llegué frente a ella. Estaba leyendo un libro, con la cabeza agachada. Su largo pelo castaño con su rizo le caía casi por delante de los ojos. Dos ganchos de flores rosas le sujetaban algo el pelo, aunque como he dicho antes, no lo suficiente. Tenía los ojos marrones y llevaba un vestido rosa, con bordes dorados, y unas medias blancas. Las alas de celestial sobresalían de su espalda.

La había visto antes. Y sabía su nombre.

-¡Lin! -la llamé por su nombre. Ella levantó la vista, asustada, y le faltó tiempo para reconocerme y darme un abrazo.

-¡Lovino! ¿Dónde estabas? ¡Eres el único que ha aparecido! Quiero decir, de los que desaparecieron... ¡Estás vivo!

-¡Suelta, capulla! -le grité. Uno de los problemas de Lin era que era demasiado... ¿histérica? ¿Efusiva? ¿Cotilla? Ella me soltó, un poco colorada, y entonces soltó un gritito de sorpresa.

-¿Dónde están tus alas? ¿Y tu halo?

-Eso me gustaría saber a mí -respondí yo, cruzándome de brazos.

-¿Pero cómo...?

-Ni puta idea. Cuando desperté después de caer del Observatorio, los había perdido -respondí.

-¡Pero es imposible perder las alas!

-Pues yo las he perdido -afirmé-. Además, no puedo ver la benevolesencia.

-¿Y eso? ¡Si me puedes ver a mí! -dijo ella, cruzándose de brazos.

-Sí. A los celestiales, a los malditos fantasmas, al maldito Expreso y al "divino" hado travesti que lo conduce, sí que puedo verlos.

-O sea, ¿qué me has llamado? -preguntó el "fabuloso" Feliks apareciendo delante de mí. Me miró con las cejas levantadas.

-"Divino" -repetí de mala gana.

-¡Ah, o sea, vale! Pensé que habías dicho algo después de divino, ¡pero ya veo que no! -volvió a ser lucecita y se enganchó a mi cabeza.

-¿Quién es ese? -preguntó Lin señalándole.

-El "fabuloso" capitán del Expreso -respondí.

-Vaya... Que... ¿Extraño es la palabra adecuada?

-¡Fabuloso, divino, espléndido y maravilloso! -corrigió la lucecita desde mi cabeza.

-Eso mismo... -mintió Lin negando con la cabeza. Aquella chica siempre me había caído bien- ¿Y cómo se supone que has llegado hasta aquí, Lovino? -preguntó.

-Si yo te contara... -resoplé. Ella se sentó en la raíz, lo que daba a entender que ella iba a escuchar toda mi historia. Suspiré y me senté frente a ella, aliviado de poder contarle toda mi historia a alguien sin que me tomara por un loco- Caí en mi pueblo del Protectorado, Salto del Ángel -empecé.

-Menuda suerte -primera interrupción. Empezábamos jodidamente bien-. Perdón, continúa, Lovino.

-Caí allí... sin jodidas alas y sin puñetero halo... y los mortales podían verme. Una chica llamada Sada, un encanto de chica, me recogió, me llevó a su casa y me curó. La versión oficial que contaban las jodidas marujas del pueblo era que yo me había caído desde lo alto de las cataratas -tragué saliva-. Me pasé una semana sin hacer nada, sin ver a nadie, salvo algunos fantasmas que me daban sustos de vez en cuando. El paso que conectaba el pueblo con el resto del mundo estaba tapado por rocas desde el "terremoto". Un capullo me convenció para ir a ver y así nos enteramos de que lo despejarían a los pocos días. Allí vi el jodido Expreso Celestial, pero la puerta estaba cerrada y no había manera de abrirla.

-Intenta abreviar un poco -me pidió ella.

-Créeme, lo estoy haciendo -y continué-. También nos dijeron que se había perdido una chica llamada Petricia, una capulla a la que tuve que ir a rescatar poco después. Fui al Hexágono, me cargué a un monstruo, rescaté a la tía esa y no me dieron ni las gracias en condiciones. Después apareció un fantasmón al que Feliks, que acababa de aparecer,obligó a decirme lo que le pasaba, para ayudarle a cruzar al otro barrio y demostrarle a Feliks que era un jodido celestial. El tío era el padre de Sada, un posadero legendario que quería que su hija supiera quién era él, lo que provocó que ella se fuera a trabajar a Pedranía, a trabajar en la maldita posada, como Petricia quería. Mandé al espíritu con el capullo del Todopoderoso y...

-No insultes al Todopoderoso Ivan -me cortó ella.

-¡Pero si ni siquiera me escucha! -me quejé yo- Y Feliks se convenció "más o menos" de que yo era un celestial. Volvimos al Expreso y abrimos la puerta pero, ¡sorpresa! ¡El jodido Expreso Celestial NO funcionaba! Decidimos ir a Pedranía, o al menos hacia delante, para conseguir benevolesencia y que el Todopoderoso nos prestara la suficiente atención como para permitirnos mover el tren. ¿Y qué me encuentro de camino allí? ¡Un bastardo que no para de seguirme! Paso la noche en una maldita iglesia porque la posada "no estaba preparada para recibir clientes". Me encasquetan a un drogado y la mañana que despierto en la iglesia, el bastardo provoca al drogado y destrozan el jodido edificio. Nos meten en la cárcel y nos dicen que si queremos salir, tenemos que pillar a no-se-qué Caballero Oscuro y, cuando YO le venzo, nos suelta que se ha equivocado de castillo y de princesa. ¡No va a volver a molestarnos! Pero el maldito rey no se lo cree y, pese a que nos deja libres, ¡no nos da la pasta! ¡Y después llega la princesa llorona y nos pide que vayamos a visitar a su jodida niñera para que nos cante una nana que habla sobre el reino perdido de Hado, lugar de donde viene el Caballero Oscuro! Y aquí estoy, con el bastardo, el drogado, y su hermana -terminé.

-¿Y todo eso en tan poco tiempo? -preguntó incrédula.

-Sí.

-Bueno, le comentaré a Yao que estás bien. Seguro que en el Observatorio se alegrarán de saber de ti -dijo ella levantándose-. Y bueno, a juzgar por lo que me has contado, hay gente esperándote -desplegó las alas-. ¡Espero verte pronto, Lovino! -y sin añadir nada más, batió las alas y se elevó hacia el cielo.

-¡Espera! ¡Cuéntame tú algo, pedazo de bastarda! -le grité. La poca gente que había cerca me miró como si estuviera loco- Zorra inmunda sin corazón... -murmuré, y me dirigí a la posada para comer.

* * *

**Perdón si ese último insulto de Lovino a Lin se ha pasado de la raya. Miss Desi reconoce que lo ha añadido ella porque sí, "because yes".**

**¡Por fin están los cuatro! Ay, Laura Laurita Laura... Si supieran en la de líos en que se van a meter por ella... Y de cuántos les va a sacar... Se avecinan (por desgracia, dentro de como diez capítulos o más) unos acontecimientos totalmente absurdos, humorísticos e irrisorios (o como se dice en castellano de la calle, "descojonantes"). ¿Habéis estado atentos a las menciones que ha hecho Laura a anteriores aventuras...? Pues de momento ahí lo dejamos. Pero creedme que querréis leer esos capítulos cuando lleguen. Miss Desi aún no se los ha leído pero sabe lo que pasa, y se parte de risa ella sola sólo de pensarlo.**

**Esperamos que cuando esos capítulos lleguen estén, para vosotr s, a la altura de lo que prometemos.**

**El viernes, más, y esperamos que mejor.**

**¡Lucecitas de colores!**

**- Miss Desi y Miss Alisa -**


	7. Capítulo 7

**¡Hola hola! Aquí Miss Desi y su mala cabeza. Estoy dando viajes a la cocina cada minuto porque me estoy haciendo la comida a la vez que escribo esto. Y aún le tengo que pasar la censura... En fin, vamos a ello, antes de que se queme el pollo.**

**En este capítulo hay novedades: por primera vez, Miss Alisa narra desde el punto de vista de Antonio. Que sí, que el narrador general es Lovi, pero cuando estaba escribiendo esto decidió que de vez en cuando metería el punto de vista de otros personajes para hacerlo más entretenido.**

**¡Bueno, al lío!**

* * *

**Cap. 7: Mierda de tía demonio.../¡Lovi es adorable!**

-¿Estás segura de que es por aquí? -preguntó el bastardo de Antonio.

-Es el único camino que hay hacia el norte -respondió Laura.

-¡Pero esto está lleno de monstruos! Además, ¡nunca había visto charcos de veneno burbujeante y morado en el suelo! -gritó el otro, saltando uno de esos.

-Bah... Lo raro es que vayamos a una aventura y no haya charcos de veneno burbujeante y morado en el suelo -afirmó el capullo de Abel.

-¿Pero qué jodidas aventuras tenéis vosotros dos? -les pregunté intentando no quedarme atrás.

Habíamos acabado en un bosque tétrico, siniestro, con una tormenta que se escuchaba a lo lejos, oscuro, asqueroso, jodidamente infestado de monstruos y veneno, con árboles que parecían querer arrancarme la armadura (creo que lo estaban consiguiendo) y ramas que te hacían tropezar. En definitiva y con sarcasmo: estábamos de puta madre en aquel bosque. Vamos, me quedaría allí a pasar las vacaciones de verano, pero resulta que tenía que salvar a un caballero y a una (o puede que dos) princesas.

Como si las cosas no pudieran empeorar más aún, empezó a llover.

-¡Genial! -grité- ¿Y ahora qué más, una manada de malditos monstruos sedientos de sangre? -escuché unos gruñidos de monstruos a lo lejos. Laura se dio la vuelta y me dijo.

-Lovino, por lo general los cazatesoros no tentamos a la mala suerte diciendo esas cosas.

-Hay veces que ni las digo y, créeme, la mala suerte viene a mí -aseguré. Repasemos mi lista de mala suerte:

1. Que me tocara el bastardo de Ludwig como maestro.

2. Caer del Observatorio.

3. Perder las alas y el halo.

4. Tener que ir a salvar a Petricia.

5. Salvar a Petricia. No fue una suerte el rescatarla, por mí que se la hubiera comido el monstruo.

6. Tener un hado travesti pegado a la cabeza.

7. Que el jodido Expreso Celestial no arranque.

8. Encontrar a Antonio y a Abel.

9. Destrozar una iglesia sin mover un solo dedo.

10. Que el rey no me crea.

11. Estar en aquel puñetero lugar. Creo que eso era todo... por el momento. Mi lista podía alargarse hasta límites insospechados con el paso de sólo tres días, estaba seguro.

Y ahí vino el número doce: una manada de magigatos (¿en qué momento el capullo de Ivan había pensado en crear tanto monstruo?) armados hasta los dientes empezaron a atacarnos.

Yo desenvainé mi espada y me puse a cortar a cualquier bicho que se me pusiera por delante, el bastardo de Antonio sacó su hacha y empezó a clavársela a todos los monstruos... y los imbéciles de los Morguens sacaron sus báculos y empezaron a lanzar bolas de fuego... estando en un jodido bosque. Menos mal que eran "los mejores en lo suyo". Más tontos y no nacen.

Sí, nos cargamos a todos los monstruos, pero gracias a esos dos "sabios divinos" incendiamos el bosque entero.

-¡Que no cunda el pánico! ¡Voy a convocar la lluvia! -anunció Abel mientras se arremangaba.

-¡Joder, Abel, date prisa! ¡Se me está derritiendo la armadura, y mira que eso es difícil! -chillé yo.

-¡Estoy en ello! -gritó él levantando el báculo. A los tres segundos, empezó a caer una lluvia torrencial.

-Creo, y sólo creo, que te has pasado -afirmó el bastardo de Antonio intentando hablar sin tragar agua.

-¿Sólo crees? -le pregunté- ¿¡Sólo crees!?

-¡ABEL MORGUENS, PARA AHORA MISMO LA LLUVIA! -gritó su hermana. No hace falta decir que el incendio se había apagado. Su hermano frunció el ceño.

-"Ahora que llueva". "Ahora que no llueva". ¡A ver si os aclaráis! -levantó por segunda vez el báculo y la lluvia paró al instante. El jodido era buen mago, otra cosa es que tuviera su cerebro en perfectas condiciones, cosa que dudaba por la cantidad de hierbas que se fumaba al día antes de conocer al bastardo de Antonio y su campaña anti-drogadicción.

-Así mejor -dijo Laura escupiendo el agua que le había entrado en la boca.

-Sigamos adelante ya, coño -dije yo poniéndome en marcha. Añadí a mi lista de la mala suerte el ser casi quemado y casi ahogado por tus propios compañeros de equipo. Yuju, ya tenía catorce cosas. ¿Íbamos a por la número quince? Nótese el sarcasmo.

-Creo que ahí delante hay algo -dijo el bastardo de Antonio después de estar un rato caminando.

-¿En serio? Yo no veo nada -dijo Laura-. Puede que te haya entrado demasiada agua en el cerebro.

-Ya te digo yo que no -y empezó a correr en esa dirección.

-Maldito hijo de puta... -gruñí, pero le seguí. Supongo que los capullos de los Morguens también lo hicieron, porque escuché unas pisadas detrás de mí.

Efectivamente, había algo delante: una ciudad en ruinas.

Sí, en ruinas. Los jodidos edificios están derruidos. La vegetación crecía por todas partes. Los charcos de veneno estaban allá donde miraras... Y entonces vi la estatua.

La estatua del ángel de la guarda. Destruida. Me acerqué a la base y aún pude leer lo que decía... aunque a medias: "Ariovist... guarda... Hado".

Vale, estaba claro que aquello era Hado. Pero el nombre de Ariovisto (porque lo que faltaba era una "o", sí o sí) fue el maestro de Gilbert, el ángel de... ese sitio. Joder, no me sé todos los lugares del Protectorado.

-¡Lovino! -me llamó Laura. Me levanté- ¡Mira! -y señaló un punto frente a nosotros.

Allí estaba el jodido Caballero Oscuro con su caballo.

-¡Ay de mí! Esto no puede ser Hado -escuchamos como gritaba- No alcanzo a comprenderlo. ¿Cómo puedo haber estado fuera tanto tiempo como para que haya quedado en semejante estado? -se quedó un momento en silencio- ¿Y dónde esta mi amada Dulcimona? -tiró de las riendas de su caballo y salió trotando- ¡Princesa Dulcimona! ¡Princesa! -se perdió entre los edificios derruidos.

-Así que esto es Hado... -murmuró el cabrón de Abel para sí mismo.

-Vaya... -dijo el bastardo de Antonio.

-Así que Hado está... destruido -afirmó Laura mirando a su alrededor.

-¡Sorpresa! -dije yo, ganándome las miradas de odio de todos- ¿Hola? Si nadie recordaba este reino sería, efectivamente, porque estaría destruido.

-Tiene su lógica -dijo el cabrón de Abel.

-¡Pero has arruinado el momento! -gritó Laura.

-¿Qué momento? -preguntó el bastardo de Antonio. El muy capullo no sabía leer la atmósfera.

-Vamos, bastardos -dije pasando de lo que me decían. Me empecé a adentrar en la antigua ciudad.

* * *

No sé aún muy bien cómo, acabamos metiéndonos en las ruinas del castillo de Hado.

-Este lugar debió ser precioso en su día -afirmó Laura cuando bajábamos unas escaleras que estaban intactas-. ¿Dónde creéis que estará el Caballero Oscuro?

-Probablemente, o en la habitación de su princesa o en el salón el trono -afirmó Antonio. Entonces escuchamos un grito de agonía que provenía de la sala que estaba frente a nosotros. Esa voz era del Caballero Oscuro.

Sin pensárnoslo un momento, entramos corriendo a la sala.

Era el salón del trono, o lo que quedaba de él, ya que había grietas en las paredes, el suelo, y todo estaba cubierto de polvo. A unos cuantos metros de nosotros, había una tarima con un trono encima, totalmente destrozado y, frente a él, la mujer más monstruosa que había visto en mi vida.

Tenía los ojos completamente rojos, sin pupila ni iris. Su piel era azul y dos alas de murciélago salían de su espalda. Su pelo era azul oscuro y, pese a ser largo hasta el suelo y estar bien peinado, era horrible. Llevaba un vestido rojo sangre que dañaba a la vista (aunque era bastante sexy), y la falda de éste se convertía en manos de monstruos cuando llegaba al suelo. Llevaba unos guantes largos a juego y una espada corta en la mano. Era, sin duda, un jodido demonio.

El maldito Caballero Oscuro estaba suspendido en el aire, envuelto en un aura oscura.

-Bienvenido a casa, amor mío. Os he estado buscando por todas partes -dijo la mujer-demonio con una sonrisa llena de colmillos-. ¿No os estaríais escondiendo de mí cual infante travieso?

-¡Morag! -gritó el Caballero como pudo- ¡Ahora... lo recuerdo! ¡Partí de Hado para acabar con vos! -volvió a gritar. La demonio llamada Morag rió de nuevo.

-Mas fui yo quien os derrotó y os envolví en mi dulce abrazo... -hizo una pausa. Parecía increíble que aún no nos hubiera visto- Y os tuve para mí solita durante uno o dos siglos, en nuestro propio universo de oscuridad... -se acercó a él y le acarició el yelmo- Sois mío, no lo olvidéis. Sois mi Caballero Oscuro de radiante armadura...

-¿Dónde esta mi amada Dulcimona? -preguntó él. Pero ella no le contestó, porque nos acababa de ver. Levantó la mano e hizo que el Caballero Oscuro se apartara.

-¿Quién sois vos?

-Lovino.

-Abel.

-Antonio.

-Soy Laura, zorra -me da que a alguien no le caía bien la tía demonio. Conforme habíamos dicho nuestros nombres, habíamos sacado nuestras armas: yo mi espada, el bastardo de Antonio su hacha, el cabrón de Abel su báculo y Laura las dos cosas: su vara y su báculo. A dos manos, ¿por qué no?

-¿Acaso pretendéis robarme a mi único y verdadero amor, el Caballero Claro? ¡Nuestro destino es estar juntos en mi mundo de oscuridad!

-Nosotros no hemos dicho que... -empecé, pero ella me interrumpió.

-¡Ja! Si esa es vuestra intención, no sois más que unos necios. ¿Acaso no percibís el poderoso encantamiento que he utilizado con mi amado? ¡Es mortífero!

-Tiene razón -se apresuró a decir Abel.

-¿Sólo lo percibe uno de vosotros? -preguntó con una sonrisa- No habéis de preocuparos si no lo percibís. Muy pronto habréis de sentirlo en vuestras carnes -y sin esperar a más, me lanzó el hechizo a mí.

Grité de dolor y agonía.

-¡LOVINO! -gritaron los otros tres. No podía escucharles bien. Lo único que sentía era dolor... pero algo desde dentro de mí salió volando y rompió el hechizo.

-¿C... Cómo es posible? -la maldita demonio de Morag estaba estupefacta- Os he lanzado una de las maldiciones más crueles y despiadadas que se pueden lanzar a un mortal...

-Soy una jodida caja de sorpresas -reconocí, permitiéndome una pequeña sonrisa.

-De ser mortal, mi maldición no hubiera errado... -me miró de arriba abajo y, para mi desgracia, pareció comprenderlo- Un momento, ¿acaso sois...? -me miró asustada.

-No sé qué coño soy, pero créame: usted ha perdido poder con el paso de los siglos. Tanto que es incapaz de vencer a un simple y jodido mortal -mentí. La tía no debía de haber perdido poder, pero tenía que convencerla de que yo no era un celestial.

-¡No, eso no es posible! -gritó ella- ¡No he perdido mis facultades! Y para demostrarlo, tendré que tornaros la faz en una masa sanguinolenta... -y se lanzó al ataque, espada en mano, directa contra mí.

Pero yo ya la estaba esperando.

Detuve todos sus golpes y conseguí desarmarla en menos de lo que tarda Laura en dar una orden.

-¡No eres un mortal! -gritó ella cuando mi espada estuvo apuntándole al corazón.

-Para mi desgracia, sí que lo soy -contesté, respondiendo a la afirmación de Morag.

-Creo que a este paso jamás lucharemos en una batalla contra monstruos fuertes -escuché cómo decía Antonio. Los malditos Morguens le dieron la razón. Aquello me distrajo lo suficiente como para que Morag lanzara un hechizo que nos tumbó a todos en el suelo.

-Regla número uno: jamás pierdas de vista a tu oponente -recuperó su espada. Los cuatro nos levantamos a duras pensa, pero cuando lo hicimos, Morag nos tenía preparada otra sorpresa.

Empezó a crear un aura violeta a su alrededor, que envolvió toda la sala. A los pocos segundos, desapareció.

-¿Debería haber pasado algo? -preguntó Antonio- Porque yo no noto nada, no sé vosotros.

-Yo sí que noto algo -afirmó el cabrón de Abel de forma soñadora-. Esa preciosa señorita me ha arrebatado el corazón.

-¿Qué dices, capullo? ¿Esa tía? -le pregunté. Él me miró con odio.

-No te atrevas a insultar a la señorita Morag, la mujer más bella de este mundo -me apuntó con un báculo.

-¿Pero por qué no ha funcionado? -gritó Morag unos metros más allá- ¡Debería haber hecho que todos los hombres de la sala se enamoraran de mí!

-¡Tiempo muerto! -gritó Laura. Todos nos quedamos parados- Vamos a ver... estos dos son hombres... lo sois, ¿no? -nos miró a los dos levantándo una ceja.

-Por supuesto.

-Sí, capulla.

-¿Por qué no funciona mi hechizo? -volvió a preguntar la bastarda de Morag cruzando los brazos. Había decidido respetar el tiempo muerto, visto lo visto.

-Entonces, si el hechizo no funciona en vosotros... -nos miró de arriba abajo y sonrió de forma sospechosa. Entendí su sonrisa.

-¡No! -grité.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó el bastardo de Antonio sin entender.

-Antonio, ¿te atraen las mujeres? -preguntó Laura divertida. El bastardo de Antonio abrió la boca, como queriendo decir algo. La cerró. Se puso a pensar.

-Pues ahora que lo dices...

-¡MIERDA! -la capulla de Morag se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-...no -terminó él, confirmando mis temores. Laura se giró hacia mí.

-Eres gay, ¿no?

-¡NO!

-Pues esta situación dice todo lo contrario -afirmó ella.

-¡No soy gay, coño!

-¡No ni poco! Además, eres uno reprimido -afirmó ella- .¡Te da miedo salir del armario!

-¡NO SOY GAY! ¡No soy como ese bastardo! -grité señalando a Antonio.

-¡Eh, que ser gay no tiene nada de malo!

-¡Pero si tú lo acabas de descubrir, joder! -le grité.

-Ya, pero no es algo malo -dijo Laura-. Eres gay, acéptalo.

-¡No lo soy, joder!

-Sí que lo eres.

-¡No lo soy!

-¡Sí!

-¡No!

-¡Sí!

-¡No!

-¿Continuamos con la batalla? -preguntó ella a la gilipollas de Morag- Porque si tenemos que esperar a que este reprimido salga del armario, la llevamos clara.

-Me parece bien -dijo Morag con una sonrisa. El bastardo de Antonio y yo nos encargamos entonces de sujetar al cabrón de Abel, mientras que Laura luchaba contra Morag.

-Así que gay, ¿eh? -dijo el bastardo de Antonio guiñándome el ojo.

-Puede que lo sea, vale. ¡Pero deja de hacer el capullo y céntrate! -le grité. Sólo faltaba que empezara a "insinuarse". Joder, había metido la pata de mala manera...

* * *

_P.O.V Antonio_

Hay que ver lo mono que era Lovi... si no abría la boca, claro. Aunque seguía siendo adorable... incluso si tenía la mitad de la armadura rota y quemada, como en aquel momento. Pero ahí no es que estuviera adorable, es que estaba sexy.

Y era gay.

-Puede que lo sea, vale. ¡Pero deja de hacer el capullo y céntrate! -me gritó. Desde luego, su orientación sexual era un golpe de suerte a mi favor. Otra cosa era que lo reconociera.

Abel me devolvió a la realidad cuando intentó coger el báculo, seguramente para quemarme vivo. No podía creer que el hechizo de Morag fuera tan potente.

Mientras tanto, Laura combatía contra ella a unos cuantos metros de nosotros. Las dos no paraban de lanzar hechizos y detenerse golpes mutuamente: Laura detenía los tajos de Morag y Morag los golpes de la vara de Laura.

Morag saltó hacia atrás en un intento desesperado por esquivar uno de los golpes de Laura, pero ella tropezó con las propias faldas de su vestido y cayó al suelo. Y entonces fue el turno de Laura. Hizo con ella lo mismo que había hecho con su hermano cuando se enteró de que había destrozado una iglesia: pegarle patadas en la barriga, puñetazos y golpear con la vara. Finalmente, sacó su báculo y le lanzó una esfera de luz. Morag chilló y, mientras Laura le apuntaba con su báculo de nuevo, dijo:

-Ay de mí... Mi Caballero Oscuro... Nuestro mundo eterno... se desvanece...

-Qué pena -dijo Laura a punto de lanzar la bola, pero Morag gritó:

-¡Esperad! -soltó al Caballero Oscuro de su hechizo, pero estaba seguro de que moriría igualmente- Debo decirle una última cosa...

-Adelante -dijo Laura sin dejar de apuntarla.

-Mi amado... recordad que no podéis volver atrás en el tiempo. Vuestra amada, Dulcimona, cesó de existir... Vuestro destino será sufrir hasta la muerte... -y sin que Laura tuviera que hacer nada, la mujer-demonio quedó reducida a polvo.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué ha pasado? -preguntó Abel mirando hacia los lados. Nos vio a nosotros- ¡Soltadme! ¡Soltadme!

-Vale... -accedí yo- Lovino, suéltale -le pedí. Él me miró con su cara de "Tú no me das órdenes", pero igualmente, le soltó. Nada más Abel cogió su báculo, los cuatro corrimos hacia el Caballero Oscuro.

-Gracias a vuestra ayuda, pude regresar a Hado -dijo arrodillándose-. Y sin embargo... -se quedó callado unos segundos. Siento decirlo, pero me daba pena. Era triste escuchar su historia- El paso del tiempo ha destruido mi patria. Y mi amada Dulcimona ya no podrá recibirme... Regresé a mi hogar... mas demasiado tarde.

La puerta se abrió y una voz conocida dijo:

-No es demasiado tarde.

Una chica igual a Aldonza, si no era ella, entró por la puerta. Digo que puede que no fuera Aldonza, ya que su vestido era completamente blanco y llevaba un collar de oro con un rubí del tamaño de un huevo.

-¡Ese collar! -gritó el Caballero dándose la vuelta hacia ella- ¡Princesa Dulcimona! Yo no... ¿No sois...? -ella negó con la cabeza.

-Os hice una promesa. Juré que os esperaría, hasta el final de los tiempos si hacía falta -dijo ella. Le tendió la mano-. Mi amado Caballero Claro... ¡Tomad mi mano y bailad conmigo! -él la miró sin poder creérselo- El primer baile que hubiéramos tenido como desposados...

Él se puso en pie, sin coger su mano.

-Princesa Dulcimona... ¿Sabréis perdonarme? -preguntó. Ella ladeó la cabeza, sonriendo y dijo:

-Ya lo he hecho -y el Caballero Claro le cogió de la mano. Los dos hicieron una reverencia y empezaron a bailar.

Se movieron por todo el salón del trono, dando vueltas y bailando sin música... hasta que el Caballero empezó a brillar y se elevó en el aire. Abel, Laura y yo dimos un grito de sorpresa.

-Gracias, Princesa. Bien sé que no sois mi Dulcimona, mas... Si no hubiera sido por vos, habría estado condenado por siempre, sumido en una eterna desgracia.

-Sabía que era usted el Caballero Claro del que hablaban los viejos cuentos. Lo sabía -afirmó Aldonza. Porque era ella, y no Dulcimona-. Estaba convencida de que existía una conexión entre nosotros desde el mismo instante en que lo vi.

-No es de extrañar que vos -empezó el caballero, aún en el aire-, que habéis heredado los recuerdos de mi amada Dulcimona, os sintáis así...

-Entonces la princesa Dulcimona y yo... -dijo Aldonza empezando a comprender. No, yo no lo entendía como no me lo explicaran. El Caballero Claro se dio la vuelta y nos miró a nosotros.

-Gracas, nobles caballeros y valerosa dama. Sin ustedes, nunca hubiera descubierto la verdad. No me lamento de nada -afirmó-. No siento más que gratitud... -y entonces, tras un fogonazo de luz, desapareció. Aldonza se acercó a nosotros.

-Ya sé que debía dejarlo todo en sus manos, pero no pude evitarlo y tuve que venir -parecía a punto de llorar.

-No pasa nada -intenté tranquilizarla, tocándole el brazo.

-Es todo muy extraño -dijo sin apartarme, que era más de lo que hacían la mayoría de las chicas. Aunque claro, yo era gay-. Mientras bailábamos, escuché una voz... Una voz de mujer... Que me decía "gracias"... -sacudió la cabeza- Debo volver al castillo con mis guardias y contárselo a todos -se dio media vuelta, y añadió antes de irse-. Me aseguraré de que reciban su recompensa, así que vuelvan al castillo cuando puedan -y salió del salón del trono.

-Un final feliz... -suspiró Laura.

-Y una buena recompensa esperando -añadió Abel.

-¡Sí! -sijo Laura haciendo un gesto de victoria- ¡Choca esos cinco, Abby! -le gritó a su hermano. Él se los chocó.

-Mejor vámonos... -dijo Lovi.

-Como quieras, Lovi -le respondí.

Sí, volvimos. Yo con un chichón más, pero volvimos.

* * *

Nos costó tres días volver a Pedranía. ¡Tres días! Yo recordaba el camino más corto, pero en fin...

Cuando llegamos a las puertas del castillo, los mismos guardias de siempre nos escoltaron hasta el salón del trono. Parecía que aún no habían entendido que no éramos criminales. Aunque a Laura la dejaban más bien a su aire... seguramente por ser chica y guapa (¿qué? ¡Era verdad!).

En aquella gran sala estaban los reyes sentados en sus respectivos tronos y la bella Aldonza de pie al lado de su padre, con una bolsa de cuero en las manos.

-Guardias, déjenlos -les ordenó el rey Pelente nada más entramos. Estos se miraron extrañados pero se retiraron. El rey sonrió- Me alegro de verles. Aldonza me lo ha contado todo.

-Me alegra escuchar eso -afirmó Laura.

-¿Quién es esta bella señorita? -preguntó el rey.

-Soy Laura Morguens, sacerdotisa, cazatesoros y hermana de aquí el drogado destroza-iglesias -se presentó ella. El rey rió con ganas.

-¿Laura Morguens? ¿La famosa Laura Morguens? -preguntó.

-La misma.

-¿Y éste es tu hermano? -señaló a Abel, que estaba en su mundo.

-Para mi desgracia, sí -el rey volvió a reír.

-Cuando escuché su nombre no lo reconocí, pero si llego a saber que uno de los Morguens estaba en la ciudad, le llamo antes de que le dé tiempo a destrozar la iglesia -afirmó con una sonrisa.

-Nos lo suelen decir. "¡Te hubiera llamado antes de que destrozaras el puerto!" "¡Te hubiera llamado antes de que destrozaras la escuela!" "¡Te hubiera llamado antes de que destrozaras el club de bailarinas exóticas!" -Laura imitó distintas voces. Parece que era buena, porque el rey pareció ubicarlas.

-¿No me digas que destrozasteis cosas en Moraleja del Soto, Paracelso y Sheba? -preguntó incrédulo.

-Créame, sé que no nos quieren volver a ver por allí -afirmó Laura con una sonrisa. El rey parecía querer preguntar más, pero la reina carraspeó.

-Tienes razón, Dora. Vayamos a la razón que nos ocupa -dijo poniéndose rojo-. Al parecer el Caballero Oscuro sufría mucho. En el fondo me siento un tanto culpable. Pero bien está lo que bien acaba. Han hecho un excelente trabajo. ¡Estoy impresionado, muchachos!

-Gracias -dije yo.

-Y os merecéis la recompensa que os prometí. Aldonza, por favor... -empezó, pero no hizo falta que siguiera. Aldonza entregó a Lovi la bolsa.

-En la bolsa hay cien mil monedas de oro -anunció.

-¡¿Cien mil?! -aquello había conseguido sacar a Abel de su mundo. Le quitó a Lovi la bolsa de las manos- ¡Laura, con esto podemos comprar armas nuevas y...!

-Abel, no nos lo vamos a gastar de golpe. Esto servirá para ayudar a que Lovino vuelva a su casa -dijo ella.

-Pero...

-Calla.

-¡No hace falta! -dijo Lovino poniéndose colorado- ¡No necesito todo este dinero para volver a mi casa! -insistió él. Laura le miró de arriba a bajo.

-Bueno, una nueva armadura no te la quita nadie.

-Por cierto... -interrumpió el rey- Por si lo queréis saber, la aduana que lleva a Catacumba, una ciudad al noreste de aquí, vuelve a estar abierta. La mantuve cerrada por todo este asunto del caballero. Puede que necesitéis pasar por allí en vuestros viajes, vayáis a donde vayáis.

-Es bueno saberlo -afirmé yo.

-Bueno... -dijo la princesa- Que sepáis que siempre seréis bienvenidos en Pedranía. No importa que destrozarais la iglesia...

-...aunque siempre me acordaré de ello.

-¡Padre! -dijo Aldonza con una sonrisa- Y, en fin, que tengáis buen viaje, a donde quiera que vayáis.

* * *

-¡Estás genial, Lovino! -afirmó Laura.

-¡Tu madre! ¡No pienso llevar esto! -gritó él desde dentro del probador. Laura se había metido con él, para aconsejarle. No, no iba a pasar nada, ya que él era gay, y como que no iba a dejar que ni Abel ni yo nos metieramos, por mucho que Abel fuera hetero.

-¡Pero si es la ropa normal para los juglares!

-¡No soy un juglar, joder!

-Vale... -ella salió del probador- Dimito -dijo moviendo solo los labios-. He probado la ropa que hay para todas las vocaciones, pero no le gusta ninguna.

-Pues prueba una ropa omnivocacional -propusó Abel-. Yo llevo ropa así.

-Ropa que deberías cambiar, por cierto. Y lo mismo te digo, Antonio. Ya que podemos, compremos ropa nueva. La verdad es que yo ya me estaba cansando de este pichi de sacerdotisa... -dijo mirándose el vestido- Puede que me compre algo más destapado...

-¡Eres una sacerdotisa, por Ivan! -le gritó su hermano.

-Sacerdotisa con aspiraciones a sabia -le corrigió ella-. Además, no estoy atada a ninguna iglesia. Puedo hacer lo que me dé la gana -y dicho aquello, fue a buscar ropa para ella. Abel resopló.

-No hay quien la entienda. Primero defiende al Todopoderoso a muerte y después dice estas cosas... -y él también fue a buscar ropa.

Al poco tiempo, encontré algo que me gustó. No era lo más adecuado para un guardabosques, pero nadie me diría nada por llevarlo. Era una camiseta blanca con unos pantalones blancos. Encima llevaba una camiseta sin mangas azul verdoso con un cinturón marrón. Llevaba unas botas bastante cómodas, hechas de piel y unas protecciones de arquero en las manos, que seguro que me serían útiles. Sí, me convencía. Además, sólo me costó tres mil monedas, que no era mucho comparado con lo que se gastó Abel.

Él compró lo que por allí llamaban una túnica etérea. Llevaba un hechizo para repeler la magia más potente. Consistía en una túnica granate con una capa negra encima, con bordes dorados. Debajo llevaba unos pantalones blancos. Seguía conservando sus botas, pero se había deshecho de la bufanda. Costó cinco mil monedas de oro.

Cuando Lovino finalmente se decidió, nos quedamos boquiabiertos: el tío había conseguido encontrar la manera de que le arreglaran la armadura. La reparación no le costó más de mil monedas.

Y ya, cuando salió Laura, empezamos a sangrar los tres por la nariz, aunque uno fuera su hermano y los otros gays.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó ella.

-L-L-Laura... ¡Eso es demasiado atrevido para ti!

-¡Pero me gusta! -protestó ella.

-¡Cámbiate ahora mismo!

-No me da la gana. Y tú no me vas a decir lo que me puedo poner o dejar de poner, Abel -dijo ella sacándole la lengua.

-Aunque soy gay, debo reconocer que estas impresionante -aseguré. Me guiñó el ojo.

-¡Gracias!

Será mejor que explique como iba nuestra sacerdotisa con aspiraciones a sabia favorita.

Laura llevaba un vestido corto. MUY corto. La palabra que utilizaría para describirlo sería gótico. Y un tanto... ¿punk? En fin, consistía en un vestido corto negro de tirantes con un corpiño rojo, con correas como adorno, además de cadenas colgando y collares con cruces y alguna joya. Llevaba algunas pulseras de pinchos y un guante largo en el brazo izquierdo. Sólo llevaba pendientes en la oreja izquierda, tres aros para ser exactos. Unos calcetines largos a rayas blancas y negras cubrían gran parte de sus piernas (por encima de las rodillas) y encima llevaba unas botas del mismo color del corpiño, pero con una plataforma negra. Su pelo estaba un tanto revuelto y estaba adornado con un tocado de plumas negras. Sus armas estaban colgadas en su espalda, como siempre.

-¿Tú que opinas, Lovi? -preguntó ella de repente.

-Pareces una...

-¡Un hada del bosque! -le interrumpí yo, tapándole la boca. Se veía lo que iba a decir. Lovi me mordió la mano, pero yo no la aparté, sino que sonreí más.

-¿En serio, Antonio? Bueno, no sé cómo tomarme eso viniendo de ti, pero... ¡Muchas gracias! Aunque pedía la opinión de Lovino... -se dio la vuelta.

Traje de Laura: diez mil monedas de oro. Total de la compra: dieciochomil novecientas ochenta monedas de oro. Quedaban: ochenta y un mil veinte monedas de oro.

* * *

Entramos en la posada y a los tres segundos tuvimos a la preciosa Sada encima. Bueno, Lovi tenía a Sada encima.

-¡Hola, Lovi! ¡Bienvenidos a todos de nuevo! -saludó lo primero- ¡Todos hablan de cómo el juglar ambulante Lovino ha salvado Pedranía! -Lovino abrió la boca, pero ella le cortó- Ya sé que no eres un juglar, pero todo el mundo cree que sí. En serio, ¡deberíais oírlos si no les habéis escuchado ya! Os habéis convertido en una celebridad. ¡La verdad es que hasta a mí me prestan atención, sólo porque os conozco en persona! -afirmó.

-¿Quién es ella? -me preguntó Laura al oído.

-Sada, una amiga de Lovino. Es hija de un posadero famoso y la actual dueña de la posada -expliqué. Ella asintió.

-¿Os vais a quedar esta noche? -preguntó ilusionada.

-Ese era el plan -dijo Lovi. Ella asintió.

-Mandaré que Almoneda os prepare dos habitaciones -dijo ella-. ¡Os haré un descuento, claro! En total, serían doce monedas de oro... no es mucho, ¿no? -preguntó.

-No, es un buen precio -afirmó Lovino. Me da que él aceptaría cualquier cosa que viniera de Sada, aunque no le gustara la chica.

-¡Me alegra saberlo! -dijo Sada. Dicho esto, fue corriendo a comunicarle a Almoneda que nos preparara dos habitaciones... Eso significaba que...

-¡Wiiii! ¡Me pido dormir con Lovi! -grité antes de que pudieran decir lo contrario.

-¡No! -protestó él.

-¡Sí! -dije yo.

-¡No podéis dormir en la misma habitación! -dijo Abel horrorizado. Su hermana le cogió por el hombro.

-¡Sí que pueden! ¡Déjales hacer lo que quieran! -dijo guiñando el ojo.

-Por favor, Laura, no me dejes dormir con él... -pidió Lovino. Ella se hizo la despistada y arrastró a su hermano murmurando algo sobre que quería hablar con Ginebra, una vieja amiga suya, por lo visto.

Lovino se giró hacia mí, completamente rojo, y con dos palabras lo dijo todo:

-Camas separadas -y fue con Sada, que estaba comentándole a Almoneda lo de las habitaciones. Seguramente le pediría eso: camas separadas.

No os penséis mal. Yo no quería... Bueno, Lovi era adorable y me gustaba, pero...

Las cosas hay que hacerlas poco a poco.

Así, aquella noche cenamos de nuevo en la posada y después nos fuimos a nuestras habitaciones. Sí, yo con Lovi.

-Buenas noches, bastardo -gruñó él metiéndose en su cama.

-Buenas noches, Lovi -dije yo metiéndome en la mía. Cerré los ojos, pero no tenía sueño. Soy de esas personas que no pillan el sueño ni a la de tres cuando han tenido un día movidito.

Hablando de todo un poco: tenía calor. Era una noche de primavera bastante calurosa, y yo tenía dos mantas encima, más el pijama de algodón que habíamos pedido prestado en la posada (solo faltaría ir con una mochila llena de ropa por el mundo). Por lo tanto, me destapé.

Aún así, pasó una hora y yo no pillé el sueño. Entonces, ocurrió algo.

-Sí, me parece que sí -susurró Lovi. ¿Estaría hablando solo?-. ¿Crees que es el mejor momento, travesti? ¡Tengo que dormir! ¡Soy humano, a diferencia de ti! -vale, no hablaba con él mismo, a no ser que estuviera loco, pero no me atreví a abrir los ojos. Lovi resopló- Está bien... -salió de la cama, fue el baño, se vistió, y salió de la habitación intentando no hacer ruido.

Va, ahora en serio, ¿con quién hablaba? Vamos a ver, no les iba a seguir... es decir, no iba a seguir a Lovino y a quien quisiera que fuera... eso. Le había llamado travesti, pero Lovino insultaba a todo el mundo.

Argh, aquello no me dejaría dormir...

* * *

No pegué ojo en toda la noche. A las siete horas de estar metido en la cama, escuché cómo un agotado Lovino entraba en la habitación, se cambiaba y se metía en la cama.

-No sé si es la mejor idea... -murmuró- ¿De verdad hay que seguir así, bastardo? -se quedó un momento en silencio- Está bien -gruñó, y se enterró más en las mantas. No volvió a hablar.

Después de aquello, conseguí dormirme una hora: la que quedaba para que Laura entrara por la puerta gritando:

-¡Buenos días, chicos! -los dos gruñimos- ¿Habéis dormido bien? ¿O habéis hecho...?

-No -cortó Lovino-. Hemos dormido bien, por si te interesa. Toda la maldita noche. DE UN TIRÓN.

-Jo... -dijo apenada.

-Dijo la sacerdotisa -contestó Abel con voz bastante alta. Me incorporé y miré a Lovino: tenía unas ojeras impresionantes. Supongo que al igual que yo en aquel momento.

-¡Vuestras caras no dicen lo mismo! -afirmó ella.

-Me ha costado dormirme -dijo Lovi.

-A mí también -dije yo.

-¿Y qué habéis hecho? -preguntó ella con un brillo en los ojos.

-Dar vueltas en la cama... -empecé.

-¿Los dos juntos?

-Separados -dijo Lovi irritado. Laura arrugó la cara.

-Vestíos. Tenemos que decidir qué haremos hoy -ya estaba a punto de irse, cuando Lovino dijo:

-¿Haremos? Perdonad, bastardos, pero aquí nos separamos. Se acabó. Esta maldita aventura ha terminado -dijo.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? ¡Yo quiero seguir contigo! ¡Y con ellos! -protesté. Lovi me miró con odio.

-Capullo, acordamos que nos separaríamos en Pedranía.

-Pero hacemos buen equipo -repliqué.

-Es verdad, LOS CUATRO, hacemos buen equipo -añadió Laura-. Juntos, somos invencibles. ¿A que sí, Abel? -le pegó un codazo a su hermano.

-Sí, hacemos buen equipo -dijo él.

-¿Ves como todos opinamos lo mismo? -le dije yo a Lovino. Parecía que iba a volver a decirnos que no, pero se quedó callado unos segundos. Finalmente, contrariado, dijo:

-Está bien, podéis venir. Pero que sepáis que la próxima parada es Catacumba.

-¡Sí! -Laura hizo un gesto de victoria- Ahora, cambiáos. Si queremos llegar antes del anochecer, habrá que salir pronto.

* * *

**El traje nuevo de Laura es la llamada ropa de Fleurette. Para quien no le suene, Fleurette era una de las protagonistas de otro Dragon Quest más antiguo, pero a través de una serie de procedimientos su ropa se puede usar para vestir a un miembro (o "miembra", en este caso) de tu equipo en el DQIX. Su vestido mola.**

**Pobre Lovi, cómo le lían... Evidentemente, con quien estaba hablando en la cama era con Feliks. Si queréis saber qué le ha dicho, esperad al próximo capítulo.**

**_Darkmoon_, más que que Lovino intente seducir a Antonio, yo creo que es Laura la que quiere que haya tema. Para más info, pregúntale a Miss Alisa (hay veces que ni yo sé qué se le pasa por la cabeza).**

**Nos vemos el lunes. Se aceptan reviews, flores, tomatazos y vodka del bueno, da~.**

**¡Lucecitas de colores para todos!**

**-Miss Desi y Miss Alisa -**


	8. Capítulo 8

**¡Hola a todos! Aquí Miss Desi. No soy capaz de decir lo mucho que me deprimo al pensar en todo lo que tengo que hacer hoy. Ni un ratito de relajación. Cuando acabe de subir esto tengo que pagar un anticipo para que Miss Alisa se vaya de excursión en abril, luego me voy al centro con mi tía a mirar telas, y cuando vuelva, si no llego a la autoescuela (que si llego, tendré que ir), ya será hora de hacer la comida, y luego a clase hasta las 9 de la noche. Viva mi vida. Además, estoy muy frustrada por mis clases de ayer. No soy capaz de domesticar un trozo de barro, y eso que ni siquiera está vivo T_T Pero aún así hace lo que le da la gana...**

**En fin, mejor acabar esto rápido y pasar la censura...**

**¡Vamos allá!**

* * *

**Cap. 8: No sabemos por qué, pero un doctor llamado Lupus no nos inspira confianza...**

_P.O.V Lovino_

Asco de Expreso. Asco de hado travesti. Asco de Todopoderoso. Asco de celestiales. Asco de vida.

Sí, al plasta "fabuloso" de Feliks no se le había ocurrido otra que mandarme a mirar si el jodido tren funcionaba en mitad de la noche, cuando YO debería estar durmiendo. Pero no. No había otro maldito momento parra ir a mirarlo.

Había vuelto a las siete de la mañana y, con suerte, había conseguido dormir media hora. Yo hubiera desaparecido sin dejar rastro, pero NO... al maldito Expreso Celestial no le daba la gana de funcionar. Y entonces el "divino" Feliks dijo:

-¡Vamos a esa fabulosa ciudad que está pasando la aduana!

Creo que la ciudad se llamaba Catacumba. No es un buen nombre para una ciudad. Daba un mal rollo...

Seguía soñoliento y cabreado por lo de la jodida noche anterior, pero la gota que colmó el vaso fue cuando los cabrones esos que venían conmigo dijeron que querían seguir viniendo conmigo. Plastas. Yo los iba a mandar a la mierda, pero entonces, el capullo "fabuloso" de Feliks saltó y dijo:

-O sea, si quieren venir, que vengan. Esos chicos pueden serte útiles a la hora de pelear, o de conseguirte cosas, ya que esos divinos hermanos son famosos. Y no olvides que la genial Laura tiene el dinero.

Contra mi voluntad, había accedido a dejarles venir.

Y allí estábamos, dos días después, a las puertas de la maldita ciudad (literalmente) de Catacumba. ¿Por qué lo de maldita? La jodida tenía toda la pinta.

Y no me equivocaba.

La ciudad estaba dividida en varios niveles, pese a no ser muy grande. A los niveles se accedía por escaleras y se entraba a la ciudad por la calle principal. Al final de esta, estaba la casa del que debía ser el maldito alcalde.

Lo extraño es que no había ni un alma por allí (no, ni siquiera los plastas de los fantasmas).

-Extraño... -murmuró Laura- Vamos a la iglesia, puede que el cura nos explique algo.

Pese a ser como era, ella no dejaba de ser una sacerdotisa.

La iglesia era lo más siniestro que se me había puesto delante desde la última vez que visité al primo Francis (sí, aunque viviéramos todos en el puñetero Observatorio, no nos veíamos normalmente. Era raro coincidir por allí con familiares). Que eso, que era muy siniestro.

La maldita iglesia en sí estaba destrozada y las enredaderas crecían por las paredes. Y justo enfrente de la iglesia, estaba el cementerio.

El cementerio. Los cementerios son siniestros de cojones por naturaleza, pero aquel era el quíntuple de siniestro. Y acababa de descubrir dónde estaban todos los jodidos fantasmas de la ciudad.

-Bastardos, id dentro, yo iré ahora -les dije. Por suerte, me hicieron caso. Cuando desaparecieron dentro de la iglesia, me acerqué a los jodidos fantasmas, que estaban reunidos alrededor de algo. O de alguien. De una persona. Me abrí paso entre ellos.

Mierda.

Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda...

-¡Hombre, primo Lovi! ¿Dónde estabas? -me saludó el capullo de Francis.

Había olvidado que ÉL, junto a un capullo muy señorito y una preciosa niña, eran los ángeles guardianes de la maldita ciudad de Catacumba.

-Primo Francis... -dije irritado con una falsa sonrisa.

-Vaya... ¿dónde están tus alas, _mon petit _Lovi? -preguntó.

-¿Dónde esta tu dignidad, capullo? -repliqué.

-¡Ay, Lovi! ¡Pobre Lovi! -me intentó dar un abrazo, pero se dio cuenta de que él no era tangible en aquel momento.

-¿A qué viene eso? -pregunté. Él me miró, como si yo fuera tonto.

-A que mi querido primito ha perdido las alas y el halo. ¡Pobre Lovi! -repitió.

-¿Dónde te has dejado a tu novio? -le pregunté. Frunció el ceño.

-¡Roderich no es mi novio! -gritó- ¿De dónde te sacas esas cosas...? Y para que lo sepas, está vigilando a la hija del alcalde.

-¿Y la cría? -pregunté sin hacerle caso. Pareció hacerse polvo de un momento a otro.

-¿E... Erika? Ca-Cayó del Observatorio. No la hemos encontrado -se le veía triste-. Igual que a Feli...

-Sí, ya me lo comentó el bastardo de Emil... -le interrumpí, haciendo como si no me afectara.

-¿Nos vais a prestar atención de una vez? -protestó un maldito fantasma de un viejo.

-Ya os he dicho que no sé qué hacer -respondió el capullo de Francis.

-¿Qué ocurre en esta maldita ciudad? -pregunté entonces. El cabrón de mi primo rió amargamente.

-"Maldita" es el adjetivo perfecto -afirmó. Al ver como le miraba, empezó a explicar-. Verás, desde hace más o menos dos semanas, una epidemia se ha estado extendiendo por toda la ciudad. Una enfermedad, al parecer. Incurable -añadió-. Han muerto más de quinientas personas, más o menos, un sexto de la población. Y otras quinientas morirán pronto, como no lo solucionemos. El cementerio está desbordado, la gente desesperada, y yo agobiado. El señorito de Roderich no deja de darme la paliza y los fantasmas me persiguen todo el día -se quejó-. ¡No me dejan dormir! ¡Llevo TRES semanas sin pegar ojo! ¡Y no sé cómo solucionar esto! ¡En el Observatorio no enseñan cómo acabar con epidemias malvadas!

-Ya. No sé si te acuerdas, pero yo también llevo un pueblo -le dije, intentando que su diminuto cerebro recordara que yo también había recibido clases en el jodido Observatorio.

-Es verdad, llevas Salto del Ángel... O llevabas. No tengo ni idea de cómo has conseguido perder tus alas y el halo. ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

-Ni puta idea. Desperté en el Protectorado y no los tenía. Y soy visible ante los mortales, así que esas personas que están detrás tuyo estarán pensando que estoy loco -afirmé. El pervertido de Francis se dio la vuelta y vio como dos chicas me miraban incrédulas desde detrás de la verja de la puñetera iglesia- Hola -saludé levantando la mano, con una sonrisa forzada. Huyeron despavoridas. Punto para mí.

-Increíble -murmuró Francis-. Por cierto, ¿me echas una mano con este tema?

-¿Eh? ¡Yo ya tengo suficientes problemas! -protesté. Los fantasmas me abuchearon y el "fabuloso" Feliks, me susurró al oído:

-O sea, ¿a qué esperas? ¡Es la oportunidad para recoger fabulosa benevolesencia que esperabas!

-Calla.

-¿Qué es eso? -preguntó Francis extrañado.

-¿El qué? -pregunté, agarrando a Feliks en la mano.

-Esa lucecita rosa que llevas en la mano -dijo. Abrí la palma.

-¿Esto? ¡Nada, solo el azafato travesti del Expreso Celestial! -y antes de que Feliks replicara, añadí- "Fabuloso, divino, glamuroso, genial, inigualable, etc..."

-O sea, gracias -agradeció él. Se colocó de nuevo en mi cabeza.

-Entonces, ¿me vas a ayudar? -preguntó.

-Veré lo que puedo hacer, bastardo -respondí-. Hasta nunca -y me dirigí a la iglesia.

* * *

_P.O.V Antonio_

Contra todo pronóstico de Laura, el cura no nos quiso decir nada. Solo decía:

-Idos de aquí. Por el Todopoderoso, si os quedáis, moriréis.

Entonces llegó Lovino y nos lo explicó todo.

-¿Cómo te has enterado de todo eso? -preguntó Abel.

-Una mujer me lo ha explicado -respondió él. Parecía estar escondiendo algo, pero no le preguntamos. Era capaz de cortarnos por la mitad a los tres sin esfuerzo... ni remordimientos.

-¿Y qué hacemos? -pregunté yo.

-Quedarnos -dijo de repente Lovino.

-¿EH? -no nos lo podíamos creer. Por suerte, el cura no estaba cerca.

-Hay que solucionar esto. Tiene que haber una solución -dijo Lovi-. Nos quedaremos y la encontraremos.

-¿Pero cómo? -preguntó Laura.

-Lo haremos -respondió él-. Si queréis seguir conmigo, lo haremos, bastardos.

Todos nos quedamos callados. Hacíamos buen equipo, a mí me gustaba Lovino y los Morguens pensaban que si seguían con él podían obtener beneficios. Puede que en algún momento llegáramos a ser un grupo "unido", me refiero a no sólo unidos por beneficio. Un grupo que iba junto porque eran compañeros. Y bueno, supongo que Lovino también sacaría algo que ganar con nuestra compañía, porque aparte de eso, no le caíamos muy bien.

-Esta bien -accedió Laura-. ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

-Es un poco tarde -dije yo-. Sería buena idea que buscáramos la posada para pasar la noche.

Y eso hicimos. Mala fue la suerte (para mí) de que tuvieran cuatro habitaciones libres...

_-(...)-_

A la mañana siguiente, decidmos que la mejor opción era pasarse por la casa del alcalde, a preguntar... o algo así. No sabíamos muy bien qué íbamos a hacer, pero Lovi decía que sería una buena opción.

Llamamos a la puerta. A los pocos segundos, una criada abrió la puerta.

-¿Qué quieren, señores? -preguntó- ¿Han venido a ver al señor?

-Eh... sí -respondió Laura. Habíamos acordado (y obligado a Lovino) que, a la hora de hablar, hablaríamos yo y ella. Sobre todo yo, porque según Laura causo buena impresión-. ¿Podemos?

-Supongo -respondió ella abriendo completamente la puerta-. Pasen -le hicimos caso-. Disculpen mi atrevimiento, pero, ¿para qué quieren hablar con el señor?

-Queremos ayudar a acabar con la epidemia que hay en la ciudad -dije yo con la mejor de mis sonrisas. La criada se puso roja.

-Eso es estupendo, señor...

-Antonio Fernández, para servirla -le besé la mano y le guiñé el ojo-. Pero puedes llamarme Tonio.

-Oh... yo... esto... -la sirvienta se puso nerviosa. Debo reconocer que era muy mona... hasta que Abel saltó:

-No te hagas ilusiones. Es gay -soltó. Ella me miró con los ojos muy abiertos y se puso más roja aún. Me giré hacia el mago.

-Tío, no tenía por qué saberlo -dije irritado.

-N-No pasa nada... -dijo la chica negando rápidamente con la cabeza- E-El señor esta en el segundo piso, en la biblioteca. Les guiaré -se ofreció. Se dio la vuelta y nos empezó a llevar por los pasillos.

-Vaya, es un edificio antiguo -afirmó Laura. La chica asintió.

-Siempre ha sido uno de los edificios más distinguidos de Catacumba -empezamos a subir unas escaleras-. Por ser antiguo y porque, precisamente, la biblioteca guarda manuscritos muy antiguos -explicó-. De hecho, es lo que trajo al Doctor Lupus a Catacumba. Quería consultar los manuscritos para su investigación.

-¿El Doctor Lupus? -pregunté, pero ella sigió hablando.

-Al principio, el señor no dudó en acogerle pero después vino todo lo de la Señorita Catarrina y... -sacudió la cabeza- No debería decir esas cosas.

-¿Quién es...? -empezó Laura, pero la criada paró en seco.

-Esta es la biblioteca -anunció-. Pasen, al señor no le importa que entremos sin llamar.

-Está bien -dijo Laura abriendo la puerta. Escuchamos la voz de un hombre que decía.

-¡...así que eso es lo que dice! -se quedó callado un momento. Resopló- A quién pretendo engañar... ¡No entiendo ni una palabra! No me queda otra opción. Debo hacer algo antes de que más gente muera...

-Señor -dijo tímidamente la criada. El hombre (de cara muy común) estaba sentado en una de las mesas, que estaba llena de libros, pergaminos y papeles. Giró rápidamente la cabeza. Tenía unas ojeras increíbles.

-¡Eh! ¿Qué? No me había dado cuenta de que tenía visita... -dijo levantándose.

-No se preocupe, señor -dijo ella-. Usted está muy ocupado con sus investigaciones y...

-Daisy, querida, no te molestes en darme una excusa para esconderme. Llevo demasiado tiempo trabajando... -dijo el alcalde acercándose. La chica llamada Daisy agachó la cabeza sonriendo un poco.

-Como usted quiera, señor -el alcalde nos miró a los cuatro a los pocos segundos dijo:

-¡Perdón, no me he presentado! Soy el alcalde de Catacumba, Lirium Tremens. ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?

-Nos preocupa el estado de la ciudad. Quisiéramos ayudar a solucionar lo que ocurre -expliqué yo.

-¿En serio les preocupa? -preguntó sorprendido.

-Sí. ¿Podría explicarnos lo que sepa de la enfermedad? -pedí yo.

-Por supuesto -aceptó él-. La enfermedad es... extremadamente contagiosa. He descubierto que esta misma enfermedad asoló esta ciudad hace un siglo. Comencé a buscar la solución en unos manuscritos pero no entiendo ni media palabra de lo que dicen. ¡Pero no me di por vencido! -afirmó- Esos en concreto se los di al Doctor Lupus con la esperanza de que consiguiera descifrar lo que pone. Imagino que tendrá una respuesta, pero soy bastante reacio a preguntárselo en persona, me temo -reconoció-. Mientras, sigo buscando por mi cuenta, pero me temo que no estoy teniendo mucha suerte...

-Eso suponemos -afirmé yo. El alcalde Tremens se quedó unos momentos pensando y entonces gritó con los ojos brillantes:

-¡Por supuesto! Les preocupa lo que está pasando aquí, ¿no? -preguntó.

-Así es -afirmé yo.

-En ese caso, ¿les importaría acercarse a la residencia del Doctor Lupus y preguntarle cómo van las cosas? Su casa se encuentra en la zona oeste de la ciudad, en la calle Lipotimia. Siento las molestias, pero agradecería que le hicieran una visita.

-No se preocupe, alcalde Tremens -dije yo. Ya me iba a dar la vuelta cuando preguntó:

-¿Cómo debo llamarles? Para preguntar por ustedes, si se diera el caso de que no les encontrara...

-Oh... -volví a girarme hacia él- Yo soy Antonio, y ellos son...

-Le agradecería que me diera apellidos. No sé cuántos "Antonios" o "Pepitos" hay en la ciudad -interrumpió.

-Ah, por supuesto. Antonio Fernández Carriedo -dije mi nombre completo. Laura soltó un silbido-. Ellos son Laura y Abel Morguens. Son hermanos y no creo que su apellido esté muy repetido por ahí -afirmé-. Y él es Lovino... Lovino... ¿qué más? -acababa de darme cuenta de que solo sabía su nombre. Él se mordió el labio antes de responder:

-Vargas.

-Lovino Vargas... -terminé. El alcalde asintió.

-Bien, pueden marcharse. Espero que encuentren al Doctor Lupus.

_-(...)-_

No nos costó mucho encontrar la casa del tal Doctor Lupus, no por ser grande, precisamente. Destacaba por ser la más pequeña de la calle, pero sí era de las más cuidadas y bonitas. En la puerta había un cartel de madera que decía: "Residencia del Doctor Lupus".

Llamamos a la puerta. Tardaron en responder. Una chica de pelo verde y ojos azules abrió la puerta lentamente.

-Siento haber tardado en abrir. Me he quedado un poco traspuesta. Me pasa mucho últimamente -explicó. Llevaba un vestido rosa y en el pelo un lazo del mismo color-. ¿Querían algo?

-Buscábamos al Doctor Lupus -dije yo.

-Ah, estáis buscando a Lupi... Quiero decir, mi esposo, el Doctor Lupus -se corrigió.

-¿Su esposo? -preguntó Laura. La chica se llevó las manos a las mejillas.

-¡Ay! ¡Esposo! Me siento un poco tontina al llamarlo así -confesó. Todos callamos, por lo que ella se puso roja y continuó hablando-. ¡No me hagas mucho caso! Me temo que Lupi está trabajando en su laboratorio. ¿Por qué lo buscáis?

-El alcalde nos pidió que fuéramos a verlo, para que nos dijera como lleva lo del manuscrito -expliqué.

-¿En serio? ¿Pap... digo, el alcalde -¿Iba a llamar papá al alcalde? ¿O era verdaderamente su padre?- te pidió que fuérais a verlo?

-Exacto -respondí yo.

-En ese caso, os acompañaré y os abriré la puerta del laboratorio. No está muy lejos. A Lupi no se le da bien tratar con extraños, pobrecito -dijo con una sonrisa. Salió de la casa y cerró la puerta. Se quedó un momento quieta y callada, como metida en sus propios pensamientos. Al rato, abrió mucho los ojos y dijo- ¡Vaaaya! ¡Qué modales los míos! ¡Si no me he presentado! Soy la esposa de Lupi, Catarrina -dijo con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, nosotros tampoco nos hemos presentado -dije yo-. Ellos son Laura, Abel y Lovino, aunque seguro que te deja llamarle Lovi, ¿a qué sí? -me giré hacia él.

-Vete al infierno, bastardo.

-Es un amor de chico, aunque no se note -le dije a Catarrina, que nos miraba absorta-. Y yo me llamo Antonio, aunque puedes llamarme Tonio -me presenté.

-¡Un placer! -dijo ella con una sonrisa preciosa- ¿Vamos?

-Por supuesto -respondí. Empezamos a caminar por la calle.

-La verdad es que me resulta difícil de creer que papi... digo, el alcalde, haya pedido ayuda a unos extraños que vengan a visitar a Lupi -confesó ella-. ¿De verdad piensa que es tan difícil hablar con él...? -tosió.

-No es molestia... -le dije- Nosotros queremos ayudar a curar la epidemia de la ciudad.

-¿En serio...? -volvió a toser más fuerte.

-¿...Se encuentra bien, señorita? -le pregunté preocupado.

-Sí, sí... estoy bien -dijo ella sonriendo. Algo me decía que no estaba bien.

-Entonces, ¿el alcalde Tremens es tu padre? -preguntó Laura sin rodeos.

-Sí, pero digamos que... bueno, él y Lupi no se llevan muy bien -explicó-. Y no le gustó que me casara con él. ¡Pero yo quiero a Lupi y...! ¡Oh, ya estamos aquí! -paró en seco delante de una muy pequeña casa. No tendría más de veinte metros cuadrados y tenía un único piso- Haré que abra. Golpeó la puerta de una forma pelicular: dos toques secos, tres seguidos, y otro separado. Alguien respondió desde dentro:

-¿Catarrina? ¿Eres tú?

-Sí, Lupi -respondió ella con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas, chatina? -preguntó.

-Lupi, son las diez de la mañana -dijo ella divertida-. Y siento molestarte, Lupi querido. Tienes visita. Papá ha enviado a unos chicos para ver cómo te va con lo de descifrar los antiguos manuscritos.

El hombre tardó un poco en contestar.

-Vaya... Será mejor que paséis, entonces -escuchamos cómo quitó el pestillo-. Podéis pasar -anunció.

-Vamos -dijo Catarrina abriendo la puerta. Entramos.

La casa sólo tenía una habitación, aparentemente. Toda la pared estaba cubierta por estanterías repletas de libros, menos un trozo donde había una cama bastante pequeña. En el centro de la habitación había un escritorio con un montón de libros y manuscritos encima y una vela que servía para iluminar toda la habitación.

Detrás de las montañas de libros y manuscritos había un hombre de aspecto bastante descuidado. Tenía el pelo rojo oscuro largo y recogido en una coleta. Sus ojos eran azules y llevaba unas gafas cuadradas de montura blanca. Tenía barba de varios días.

Levantó la cabeza de un manuscrito y nos miró a Catarrina y a nosotros.

-Tengo miles de cosas que hacer en este momento, pero supongo que un mensajero de mi suegro tiene prioridad -dijo finalmente. Cerró los ojos un momento y después los volvió a abrir-. Bueno, ¿en qué puedo...? -no terminó la frase. Se cortó él mismo- Ah, sí. Habéis venido a averiguar cómo me las arreglo con esos manuscritos, ¿no?

-Sí, bueno... -empecé yo, pero Catarrina me interrumpió:

-¿No te olvidas de algo, Lupi? -su marido le miró extrañado. Catarrina rió un poco- Aún no te has presentado, chatín.

-No creo que tenga importancia -respondió él-. En mi opinión, es una formalidad tonta y una pérdida de tiempo -afirmó.

-Estoy de acuerdo con ese bastardo -soltó Lovi. El Doctor Lupus ya le iba a replicar, cuando Laura intervino.

-No diga nada. Lovi es así con todo el mundo -dijo con una sonrisa forzada-. Por eso le tenemos PROHIBIDO que hable delante de otros... ¿no, Lovino? -preguntó girándose hacia él.

-Sí... -gruñó él.

-Lupi, presentate -exigió Catarrina. El Doctor Lupus suspiró.

-Bueno, de acuerdo. Un placer. Como seguro que sabéis, soy el Doctor Lupus. Soy doctor, arqueólogo y científico, entre otras cosas -se presentó-. ¿Y vosotros sois...?

-Él es Antonio -me señaló Catarrina. Continuó señalando-. Ella es Laura, él es Abel, y ese chico es Lovino, ¿no? -me miró a mí, como esperando haberse equivocado.

-Sí, lo has dicho bien -la tranquilicé yo. Ella asintió.

-Así que Antonio... -dijo el Doctor Lupus- Muy bien, intentaré recordar vuestros nombres, pero no os garantizo que sea capaz. Tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza -negó con la cabeza, como queriendo apartar el tema-. En fin, no tiene importancia. Creo que en los manuscritos he hallado la clave sobre la naturaleza de la enfermedad que nos afecta -afirmó.

-¡Oh, Lupi! ¡Sabía que podías hacerlo! -dijo Catarrina abrazándole. Él correspondió a su abrazo, pero la soltó rápido para poder seguir hablando.

-Hace más o menos un siglo se descubrieron unas antiguas ruinas al oeste de la ciudad -empezó-. Las personas pensaron que estaría bien aventurarse en su interior. No se imaginaban la desgracia que les esperaba en forma de pestilencia letal -dijo gravemente-. Esa pestilencia es la responsable de nuestra actual epidemia. Según los manuscritos, sería más preciso llamarla maldición que enfermedad. La gente del pueblo pudo acabar con la maldición encerrando a la pestilencia en las ruinas y bloqueando la entrada...

-Espera, espera, espera... -saltó Lovino. Nos giramos hacia él, molestos, pero él no pareció darse cuenta. O eso, o no le importaba- Bastardo, ¿me estás diciendo que la maldición es un jodido monstruo?

-Es probable -confirmó el Doctor Lupus.

-Genial... -gruñó Lovino- Más monstruos...

-No te quejes, que es nuestra especialidad -le dijo Abel. Bueno, matar a un monstruo era más fácil que encontrar una cura para aquello.

-Querrás decir, MI puñetera especialidad. Bueno, y puede que de Laura -admitió.

-¡Eh! -protesté- ¡Que yo también hago algo!

-Claro que haces algo: el imbécil, bastardo -me respondió él.

-Bueno, al menos yo sé tratar con la gente -me defendí.

-Si te refieres a ir ligándote a cada chica que ves, aún siendo gay... Sí, sabes tratar con la gente -se metió Abel de por medio.

-Calla, fumado.

-Capullo.

-Bueno, ya está bien -interrumpió Catarrina-. No es el momento para pelearse -nos miró a los tres chicos, ya que Laura se había mantenido al margen. Se giró hacia su marido-. Pero entonces, ¿la enfermedad ha logrado escaparse?

-Quizá el reciente terremoto haya provocado daños en el sello que la mantenía encerrada -sugirió el Doctor Lupus, aún bastante sorprendido en apariencia por la pelea que habíamos tenido. Y eso que no habíamos destrozado nada, como por ejemplo, su casa...

-Entonces sólo hay que ir al templo y sellarlo otra vez, ¿no? -preguntó Laura.

-Eso es -dijo el Doctor Lupus asintiendo-. Aunque no es tan sencillo como parece. Aparte de derrotar al monstruo, hay que sellarlo, por supuesto. Probablemente soy el único que puede hacerlo -afirmó.

-¡Oooh! -dijo Catarrina admirada- ¿Así que irás a arreglar el sello y nos salvarás a todos, Lupi?

-Bueno, supongo que estaría bien -reconoció con una pequeña sonrisa-. Así, hasta puede que tu padre piense que soy digno de ti -Catarrina le miró dulcemente. Lupus carraspeó-. Aunque... también es una gran oportunidad para explorar las ruinas, así que la idea no me disgusta -reconoció. Catarrina le miró con cara de "Este chico no tiene remedio". Y no lo tenía-. Vosotros me acompañáis, ¿no? -preguntó.

-Supongo -respondí yo-. Somos buenos en lo que respecta a luchar -afirmé. Los otros tres me dieron la razón. No tendrían ganas de volver a pelearse conmigo.

-En ese caso, saldremos después de comer -anunció el Doctor Lupus.

* * *

**Y... ahí se queda de momento.**

**Cada vez que leo la primera frase de este capítulo, mi cabeza la completa con un "punto com" :/**

**Y Lovino... Para qué abrirá la boca Lovino...**

**Me estoy dando cuenta ahora de que creo que este capítulo es más corto que los anteriores. Supongo que Miss Alisa no sabía por dónde cortar si no era en ese punto... En fin.**

**Lo de siempre, se aceptan y agradecen los reviews, los tomatazos y el vodka del bueno~, lo que queráis.**

**¡Lucecitas de colores para todos!**

**- Miss Desi y Miss Alisa -**


	9. Capítulo 9

**¡Hola a todos! Miss Desi de regreso con un poco más de tiempo que otros días y el capítulo nuestro de cada viernes. Hablando un poco de todo... Hace tiempo que no veo a Miss Alisa escribir nada de esta historia. La verdad, no la culpo: está de exámenes, y sigue atascada en el capítulo de Venecia de "El Gran Julio César" (historia que, si no estáis siguiendo, os recomiendo que la sigáis... aquí yo, haciendo publicidad, pero si no la hago yo, ¿quién va a hacerla?), aunque poco a poco va saliendo.**

**En fin, vaaaamos a ello...**

* * *

**Cap. 9: Sí, al "potecico" sí.**

_P.O.V Antonio_

-Quizá podríais ir a ver a pap... al alcalde y contarle lo que habéis averiguado -sugirió Catarrina cuando salimos de la casa-. Es un gran avance que sepamos la causa de la enfermedad. ¡Lupi es genial! -empezó a toser de nuevo- Lo siento, se me ha ido algo por el otro lado... de la emoción -siguió tosiendo mientras se marchaba corriendo.

-No sé cómo pueden estar juntos -soltó Abel-. No pegan.

-Pues a mí me parece que hacen una pareja maravillosa -afirmó Laura con una sonrisa.

-En cualquier caso, será mejor que vayamos a ver al jodido alcalde, como ha dicho Catarrina -sugirió Lovino de malas maneras.

Así, nos dirigimos de nuevo a la casa del alcalde.

Una vez más, Daisy nos abrió la puerta y nos acompañó hasta la biblioteca, donde estaba el alcalde Tremens, como antes, intentando averiguar algo en los cientos de manuscritos que había sobre su mesa.

-Señor -le volvió a llamar Daisy. Levantó la cabeza alarmado-. Antonio Fernández, Laura Morguens, Abel Morguens y Lovino Vargas han vuelto de ver al Dr. Lupus.

-Ah... -se volvió a levantar y se giró hacia nosotros- ¿Y qué ha averiguado?

-Hay una maldición -empezó Laura-. Estaba atrapada en unas ruinas al oeste del pueblo... y quedó liberada hace dos semanas. El terremoto destrozó el sello.

-¡Por Ivan! ¿Me están diciendo que la causa de la enfermedad es una especie de maldición contagiosa? -preguntó sorprendido.

-En teoría, sí -respondí yo-. Además de que es la misma enfermedad que asoló la ciudad hace cien años, justo cuando se abrieron esas ruinas por primera vez -confirmé-. La única manera de encerrarla de nuevo es reparar el sello... o eso creemos. El Doctor Lupus cree ser el único capaz de volver a sellarlo...

-Aunque hay otra cosa -intervino Laura-. Creemos que la maldición es un monstruo. Para sellarla hay que derrotar al monstruo. Por ello pensamos que nosotros deberíamos ir con el Doctor Lupus.

-Así que Lupus es el único capaz de hacerlo... -se quedó un momento callado- Muy bien. Ahora ya lo tengo claro -afirmó-. Mmm... Bueno, parece que ustedes saben cuidarse bien. Espero que protejan al Doctor Lupus lo mejor posible. Le agradecería que me trajera a mi yerno sano y salvo. ¿Cuándo salen?

-Después de comer -respondió Laura. El alcalde asintió.

-Está bien, pueden marcharse -dijo el alcalde-. Espero verles más tarde, cuando hayan derrotado a la maldición.

* * *

_P.O.V Lovino_

Había sido difícil no hacerle caso al capullo de Roderich mientras hablábamos con Catarrina. El imbécil estaba todo el rato:

-¡Lovino! ¿Eres tú? ¡Responde! -no me quedaba más remedio que ignorarle. No iba a ponerme a hablar con ese plasta invisible delante de la gente como si nada.

Y después estaba el "fabuloso" Feliks.

-O sea, ¡pues si es un nada divino monstruo mejor que mejor! ¡Como que así podréis derrotarlo y hacer felices a muchas personas!

Y así, a las tres de la tarde, fuimos a casa del Doctor Lupus y, junto a él, salimos de la ciudad en dirección oeste. Mientras íbamos, el capullo del Doctor Lupus no paró de hablar en ningún momento.

-...y cuando sellaron las ruinas llamaron al lugar Cuarantumba. Bueno, es un nombre con sentido, viendo lo que hay guardado dentro -decía-. Debería estar por aquí cerca... espero que lo consigamos a tiempo, antes de que muera mucha más gente. Desde luego, reparar el sello no es complicado, pero lo de vencer al monstruo... y a saber cómo de fuerte es el monstruo. ¿Cuántos de este tipo habéis conseguido vencer?

-¿De ese tipo? ¿Qué quieres decir? -preguntó el bastardo de Antonio.

-Me refiero a monstruos fuertes. No los que te encuentras por el bosque o el campo, sino esos que están encerrados en templos y cosas así... Habéis vencido a alguno, ¿verdad? -preguntó.

-Bueno, como grupo... así, los cuatro juntos... sólo a uno -respondió Laura-. Pero Abel y yo llevamos más de cien en los cinco años que llevamos viajando por todo el mundo.

-¿Tenéis alguna relación? -preguntó.

-Sí, somos hermanos -respondió el cabrón de Abel. El Doctor Lupus se paró un momento y se quedó pensando.

-¿Sois los hermanos Morguens, por un casual? -preguntó.

-¡Premio para el caballero! -dijo Laura aplaudiéndole- Me sorprende que nos conozcas, ya que no habíamos venido nunca a Catacumba.

-Sí, y eso que hemos estado en sitios tan distintos como las Chungueras y Draquipoche -dijo Abel.

-Eso es porque no soy de aquí -dijo él con voz fría, volviendo a caminar.

-¿Y de dónde eres? -preguntó Laura curiosa.

-Nací en la ciudad de la Abadía Vocationis -dijo con voz aún más fría-. Fui testigo de cómo destrozabais la Abadía y los alrededores con mis propios ojos. ¿Sabéis que aún están reconstruyendo parte de la ciudad ...?

-¿Se cargaron la Abadía Vocationis? -preguntó el idiota de Antonio sorprendido.

-Y los alrededores -añade el Doctor Lupus.

-En teoría, no la destrozamos... -empezó el cabrón de Abel.

-Sólo que él la quemó -terminó Laura. El idiota de Abel le lanzó una mirada asesina-. Además, eso ya es agua pasada. Fue hace cinco años...

-¿Y tú? -le preguntó el doctor imbécil al bastardo de Antonio.

-Uno, el que derroté con el grupo. Reconozco que no ayudé a derrotar aquella vez al Caballero Oscuro -admitió.

-¿Y ése? -preguntó señalándome.

-"Ése" tiene nombre -gruñí yo.

-No os prometí que los recordara -dijo él simplemente-. ¿Qué experiencia tienes con monstruos?

-Tres -gruñí yo. El monstruo del Hexágono, el jodido Caballero Oscuro y la maldita Morag.

-¿Tres? -preguntó el bastardo de Antonio sorprendido- ¿Cuál me he perdido?

-La pregunta correcta sería: ¿sólo? -dijo entonces Laura.

-¿Sólo? -pregunté sin entender. Laura se cruzó de brazos.

-Eres demasiado bueno con la espada como para solo haber derrotado a tres míseros monstruos fuertes -dijo ella como respuesta.

-Pues sí, solo he derrotado a tres jodidos monstruos: el capullo del Caballero Oscuro, la bastarda de Morag y un bicho que había en el puñetero Hexágono.

-¡Ah, el Hexatauro! -dijo el bastardo del Doctor Lupus.

-¿El qué?

-Hexatauro -repitió-. Se creía extinto. ¿Cómo es que hay más?

-Había. Puede que me cargara al último -afirmé.

-Una lástima. Podíamos haberlo estudiado... Pero por lo demás, no creo que le echen de menos -reconoció el Doctor Lupus. Paró de repente-. Es aquí.

Nos detuvimos. Tenía razón. Habíamos llegado frente a las jodidas ruinas. Y la puerta estaba destrozada.

-Vaya... -dijo Laura.

-Entremos -dijo el capullo del Doctor Lupus dando pasos hacia el interior. No tardamos en seguirle.

Entramos en una especie de santuario, completamente vacío, con las paredes de piedra, salvo por un pedestal que había en el centro de la gran sala (porque la jodida era grande). Encima del puñetero pedestal, había un jarrón. Roto. Bueno, tenía un agujero, estaba destapado y tenía algunas grietas.

-¡Fascinante! -dijo el puñetero Doctor Lupus recolocándose las gafas- Es justo como dicen los manuscritos. En ese jarrón de ahí es donde debería estar encerrada la pestilencia... o sea, la maldición -se acercó y examinó el jarrón- Y, como me temía, se ha dañado con el terremoto -le dio la vuelta, observándolo-. ¡Vaya, qué buena suerte! La parte que tiene el sello dibujado está intacta -informó-. Para un arqueólogo de categoría como yo, arreglar esto será coser y cantar -se puso a buscar por el suelo-. Solo tengo que unir todas las piezas... -cogió todos los fragmentos y los puso encima del pedestal. Rebuscó en su mochila-... y entonces con mi pegamento especial... -no terminó la frase.

Una nube rosa se empezó a formar encima del jarrón. Tomó forma, textura y volumen. Un jodido monstruo rosa, con una lengua en apariencia pegajosa y verde, tres ojos amarillentos con iris rojo y, para redondearlo, una peste que tiraba para atrás, estaba flotando encima del jarrón. Cabe destacar que era enorme.

-¡Qué mal huele! -se quejó Laura por lo bajo.

El plasta del Doctor Lupus se quedó petrificado. Nosotros con la boca abierta y, para nuestra sorpresa, el monstruo empezó a hablar.

-¿Eh que me queréi' volvé a meté'n el potecico ese? ¡Mala hente! -gritó con voz rasposa.

-Joder, ¿qué es ese maldito bicho? -pregunté yo. Nadie me hizo caso.

-Pues sí. Estás matando a muchas personas con sólo tu presencia -dijo Laura con todo el morro que se puede tener. El puñetero monstruo se dio la vuelta hacia nosotros.

-¡Pueh no suh vai'a sali' con la vuehtra! ¡¿Ar pote, de qué?! ¡La pehtilencia va a segui' con su pehte! ¡Pehte, pehte, pehte! -gritó.

-¿E... esta es la pestilencia que ha estado causando problemas en la ciudad? -preguntó el bastardo del Doctor Lupus apartándose un poco- Pero tengo que arreglar el jarrón... -murmuró. Se giró hacia nosotros- ¡Os toca vencerle! ¡Si no os enfrentáis a esa abominación, no podré hacer mi trabajo! ¡Necesito tiempo!

-¡Lo hemos pillado! -dijo Laura descolgando su báculo. Lo mismo hizo el capullo drogado de su hermano. El bastardo de Antonio sacó su hacha y el bumerán, mientras yo saqué mi espada.

-M'encargaré de vosotroh. O' vi'a matá de una veh por to'ah -dijo el jodido monstruo, que había escuchado toda la conversación. Se lanzó hacia nosotros con la boca abierta. Ahí, para que nos tragáramos todo el olor... y posiblemente nos contagiáramos.

Yo fui el primero en moverme. Ataqué con mi espada a... la parte de abajo del monstruo. Sorprendentemente, le hice daño.

-¡Joder, pensaba que mi espada le traspasaría como si fuera humo! -comenté.

-¡Pue' va a seh que no! ¡Soy consihtente! ¡Y m'ha' hesho pupa, mardito! -me gritó el jodido monstruo. Se lanzó contra mí, pero el bastardo de Antonio le lanzó el bumerán, lo que le dejó atontado.

-¡Ahora! -gritó Laura. ¿Ahora qué?

No tardé en descubrir a qué se refería. Ella y su hermano cabrón levantaron sus báculos y cada uno lanzó un hechizo: Laura lanzó un tornado muy potente y el capullo de Abel una bola de fuego (había acabado por darme cuenta de que quemar cosas era su especialidad). El tornado se fusionó con la bola de fuego y ahora un tornado en llamas se dirigía directo a la pestilencia, que gritó.

-¡Tornado de fuego! -gritó Laura orgullosa.

-Creo que he oído esa técnica antes... pero no en una batalla -dijo el bastardo de Antonio rascándose la cabeza mientras el tornado impactaba contra la maldita pestilencia.

-Bah, imaginaciones tuyas -aseguró Laura. La pestilencia estaba ahora encima del jarrón, que ya había sido reparado por el maldito Doctor Lupus.

-¡No podréi' con mi pehte, pehte, pehte! ¡Yeeeepa! ¡Soy la pehtilencia! -gritó.

-¡Jarrón sagrado, encierra a esta bestia malvada! -gritó el cabrón del Doctor Lupus en aquel momento. Un agujero negro apareció en la boca del jarrón y empezó a succionar a la maldita pestilencia.

-¡No pue'sé! -gritó intentando agarrarse a algo, pero el "potecico" tenía demasiada potencia- ¡Otra ve' ar potecico no! ¡Noooooooooooooooooooo...! -y desapareció dentro del jarrón, que se puso la tapa automáticamente.

-¿Lo habéis visto? ¿Habéis visto lo que he hecho? -preguntó el bastardo del Doctor Lupus emocionado- ¡He encerrado a esa condenada pestilencia! ¡Bieeeen! -dio saltitos más emocionado aún.

-Anda que no es crío ni poco... -murmuró el capullo de Abel. El puñetero Doctor Lupus seguía riendo.

-¡Ahora mi suegro tendrá que cambiar de canción y respetarme! ¡Por fin! -pareció darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, por lo que paró de repente, carraspeó, se recolocó las gafas y habló con voz calmada-. Muy bien, hemos cumplido con nuestro deber. Ahora ya puedo explorar las ruinas a placer.

-Se ve a lo que venía... -murmuró Laura.

-Ya os podéis ir. Si no os importa, prefiero que no me molesten -pidió-. Echaré un vistazo por aquí, a ver. ¿Qué tal si volvéis a Catacumba y les contáis cómo ha ido la cosa?

-Con mucho gusto, bastardo -me di la vuelta, dispuesto a salir de las ruinas. Los otros tres me siguieron.

* * *

Nos entretuvimos por el camino luchando contra unos monstruos, pero nada más entrar en Catacumba, mi pervertido primo Francis vino a abrazarme.

-¡Lovi, lo has conseguido! -dijo atravesándome. Parecía haberse olvidado de que no era tangible (al menos, para mí). Cuando se dio cuenta, volvió enfrente de mí y dijo- Esto... gracias.

No dije nada. No podía decir nada, teniendo al lado a tres mortales que hablaban animadamente.

-Ah, claro... -dijo el bastardo de Francis mirando a mis compañeros- Roderich también te da las gracias... Pero deberías ir a casa de la hija del alcalde. Catarrina ha... ha... -no acabó la frase. Se puso a llorar de repente.

"Mierda" fue lo único que pensé.

-Venid -dije interrumpiendo la conversación de los otros tres. Empecé a correr hacia allí.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó el bastardo de Antonio cuando me alcanzó.

-Catarrina -dije simplemente. Sorteamos a un montón de gente que salió a la calle de repente. Por lo visto, al encerrar a la jodida pestilencia, toda la enfermedad había desaparecido.

Pero aquello no devolvería la vida a los muertos.

-¿Catarrina? -preguntó Laura alcanzándome.

-Catarrina, sí, Catarrina -dije yo. Nadie dijo nada más. No creo que supieran lo que yo pensaba en aquel momento.

Llegamos a la puerta de la casa y entramos corriendo sin llamar. La puerta estaba abierta y el interior estaba oscuro.

La única persona que había en allí era Catarrina, tumbada en una de las dos camas que había.

-¿Ca... Catarrina? -llamó Laura. La chica no se movió. Yo miraba en aquel momento a las dos personas que había junto a la cama.

Mejor dicho, al ángel y al fantasma.

-¡Catarrina! -gritó el bastardo de Antonio acercándose a ella corriendo. Le tomó el pulso y abrió mucho los ojos- ¡Catarrina! -volvió a gritar.

-Está muerta -dije yo con voz seca. Laura empezó a llorar. Joder, era triste, y eso que sólo la conocíamos de un día.

-Lo siento -dijo su fantasma mordiéndose el labio.

-¡Calla! -le grité, sin importarme que supuestamente yo no podía verla. Ellos tres estaban demasiado ocupados como para prestarme atención.

El fantasma levantó las cejas.

-¿Puedes verme? -preguntó sorprendida.

-¿Tú que crees? -articulé. Catarrina volvió a morderse el labio y dijo:

-Nos veremos esta noche en el cementerio -y desapareció. El bastardo de Roderich se dirigió entonces a mí.

-Viene Lupus -dijo simplemente. Justo en aquel momento, escuchamos unas pisadas en la entrada.

-¡Ya he vuelto, Catarrina! -dijo felizmente el bastardo del Doctor Lupus, sin saber lo que pasaba- Pero pronto volveré a irme. Sólo he regresado a regresado a recoger unos papeles que me ayudarán a explorar las ruinas... ¿Catarrina...? -preguntó viéndonos allí- ¿Qué pasa aquí?

-Doctor Lupus... -empezó el capullo de Abel, pero él no le dejó acabar. Apartó a todos y se colocó junto a Catarrina. Se arrodilló nervioso y le cogió la mano.

-¿Qué te pasa Catarrina? ¡Contesta! -gritó. Empezó a llorar. La zarandeó- No puede ser... No... ¡No! ¡No! No tiene sentido que... La he encerrado y sellado -a aquellas alturas, estaba llorando a más no poder- ¡Todos se han curado! -se aguantó las lágrimas un momento- Demasiado tarde, ¿verdad? Cuando... Cuando la encerré tú... ya... -no pudo seguir aguantándose las lágrimas- ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas maldita?!

* * *

-Los habitantes de Catacumba se han salvado de un gran peligro -dijo el cura-. Pero nuestro alivio queda eclipsado por la tristeza que nos inunda por el fallecimiento de nuestra querida hermana, Catarrina. Su pérdida nos deja desolados -aseguró.

Sí, aquella misma tarde, habían enterrado a Catarrina. Habíamos asistido al entierro, acompañando a su padre, el bastardo del alcalde, y su esposa. Sin embargo, el maldito Doctor Lupus no había querido asistir al entierro. Se había encerrado en su laboratorio y no había salido en ningún momento.

En aquel momento, aparte de escuchar al cura, lo único que se escuchaban eran los lloros de Laura, el alcalde Tremens y su mujer. El resto de los que habíamos asistido éramos lo suficientemente "fuertes" para no llorar.

-Sin embargo -continuó hablando el bastardo del cura-, debemos estarle agradecidos por enseñarnos el verdadero significado de la palabra paciencia. Los que nos quedamos en este valle de lágrimas debemos aprender de su estoicismo y sobreponernos a esta pérdida. Recemos ahora para que ascienda apaciblemente a los cielos y descanse en paz. Recemos al Todopoderoso Ivan.

-Le rezamos con todo nuestro corazón -dijo la gente a mi alrededor. Como si rezarle sirviera de algo.

-¡Ay, Catarrina! -lloró su madre. Su marido la abrazó, intentando consolarla, pero no consiguió nada.

Entonces, la gente empezó a irse y nos quedamos finalmente yo, los Morguens y el bastardo de Antonio.

-Id a la posada, si queréis. Yo iré más tarde -dije. Ellos se encogieron de hombros y se fueron, como yo dije. Eran las ocho de la tarde, pero estaba bastante oscuro. Con suerte, el maldito fantasma de Catarrina no tardaría en aparecer.

Justo entonces, el "fabuloso" Feliks se plantó enfrente de mí en su forma de maldita hada travesti.

-¡Bah! -se quejó- Como que dudo que haya fabulosa benevolesencia con los nada divinos ánimos que se gastan ahora, tú. O sea, ¡con la manera en la que nos hemos dejado las uñas para salvar la fabulosa ciudad! ¡Y ni las gracias, tú! -dijo enfadado.

-Querrás decir, que "ME he dejado las uñas", bastardo. Tú no has hecho nada.

-O sea, pero yo creo que no tenemos que quedarnos aquí parados -dijo él sin hacerme caso.

-Nos tenemos que quedar. ¿No te has enterado, imbécil? Catarrina me lo ha pedido -le dije-. Y ahora, vuelve a tu sitio, capullo.

El "divino" Feliks hinchó los mofletes, pero me hizo caso: volvió a mi cabeza.

Esperamos una hora hasta que finalmente Catarrina apareció en el cementerio.

-¿Puedes verme? -fue lo primero que preguntó.

-Ya te he dicho que sí -respondí cansado. Ella sonrió.

-¡Es genial! Ya notaba yo que eras diferente, Lovi, pero eso de ver a los muertos...

-Soy un celestial -dije simplemente-. Pero tuve un "pequeño accidente"...

-Me lo imagino, aunque no sepa qué es -dijo sonriendo aún-. ¡No me puedo creer que seas uno de ellos! -chilló emocionada.

-Por favor, Catarrina... cálmate -le pedí. Ella se aclaró la garganta, respiró hondo, y continuó hablando.

-Tienes razón, tienes razón... -dijo asintiendo- Te he pedido que vinieras porque casi seguro que puedes ayudarme, ¿no? Quiero decir... puedes verme e interactuar con los vivos, a diferencia de esos dos celestiales que he conocido... ese tan estirado y el otro pervertido, ¿sabes quiénes te digo?

-Sí, el señorito y mi primo -respondí-. Vamos, los ángeles guardianes de la ciudad.

-Es verdad, dijeron que eran ellos... pero me faltaba... esta... Erika -dijo-. ¿Qué ha pasado con ella?

-No se sabe -respondí yo. Si por algo eran famosos los malditos celestiales de Catacumba eran por sus peleas. Por ello, habían enviado a Erika allí, para que les calmara si se peleaban. Pero si no estaba Erika...-. En cualquier caso, ¿qué quieres?

-Es que tengo que intentar animar a Lupi un poquitín, ¿sabes? -dijo sonrojándose un poco. los fantasmas, pese a ser casi blancos, podían ponerse rojos... sí, sus mejillas se ponían de un color blanco brillante. Catarrina estaba muy mona así (sí, lo digo aún siendo gay, ¿pasa algo?)- Ahora mismo se siente muy mal, y no creo que él solo se vaya a poner mejor. Puedes ayudarme, ¿a que sí?

-Puedo intentarlo, pero no te prometo nada -le respondí. Ella dio unas palmaditas.

-Bueno, pues tú ve hacia su laboratorio y luego ya te digo qué hacer, ¿vale? Créeme, se me ocurrirá algo -aseguró antes de desaparecer.

-¿Se le ocurrirá algo? -repetí estupefacto. Qué morro tenía Catarrina... salvo por lo de morirse y tal.

Resoplé y me puse en camino. Al cuarto de hora estaba frente a la puerta del laboratorio. Intenté abrirla, pero no cedió.

-No vas a poder abrirla, Lovi -pegué un bote. Allí estaba de nuevo Catarrina.

-Vaya, ¡qué lista! -dije en voz baja. No era plan de alertar a todos los vecinos. Catarrina hizo como si no me hubiera escuchado.

-Lupi sólo saldrá si utilizas nuestra llamada secreta -afirmó-. ¿La recuerdas?

-Creo que sí -me giré hacia la puerta y la hice: un golpe, otro golpe, tres muy seguidos, y otro golpe. La voz del bastardo de Lupus no tardó en escucharse desde dentro. Estaba un tanto afónico, seguramente de tanto llorar.

-¿Catarrina...? -preguntó. No te jode... anda que confundirme con ella, aún estando muerta...- Catarrina, ¿eres tú?

-No, soy el coco, no te jode... -respondí. A los pocos segundos, la puerta se abrió y asomó la cabeza un Doctor Lupus con los ojos rojos e hinchados.

-Creo que es una broma de pésimo gusto imitar la llamada especial de Catarrina -dijo enfadado-. ¡No lo hagas nunca más! -me ordenó. Iba a volver a cerrar la puerta cuando justo entonces, una persona pasó por allí cerca. Era Daisy.

-¡Doctor Lupus! -le llamó. Él se detuvo- ¡Menos mal que le pillo! Traigo un mensaje para usted -dijo acercándose. Inclinó la cabeza con una sonrisa triste-. Debería saber que todos en Catacumba le estamos agradecidos por librarnos de esa enfermedad horrorosa. ¡Le debemos una! -afirmó- Y también debe saber que queremos que vuelva a la normalidad. Nos tiene a todos muy preocupados -dijo mientras ladeaba la cabeza.

El bastardo del Doctor Lupus no dijo nada, por lo que Daisy inclinó de nuevo la cabeza y siguió su camino. Me volvió a mirar a mí.

-¿Se puede saber qué...? -empezó el capullo. No terminó la frase. Catarrina se giró hacia mí y me dijo:

-Lovi, quiero que le des un último mensaje -yo la miré un segundo, así que ella supo que debía seguir hablando-. Dile que vaya a ver a algunas de las personas a las que ha salvado de la pestilencia que encerró, ¿quieres? -por toda respuesta, yo me dirigí al imbécil del Doctor.

-Creo que Catarrina querría que fueras a visitar a algunas de las personas que has salvado de la pestilencia.

-¿Tú crees? -preguntó sorprendido.

-Estoy seguro -respondí yo.

-Desde luego, suena a algo que diría Catarrina... -murmuró- Pero, ¿por dónde empiezo? ¡Si ni siquiera sé quién estaba enfermo! Sólo lo hice para intentar ganarle la partida a mi suegro... -reconoció.

-Yo os guiaré -dijo Catarrina. Levanté una ceja. ¿Quién había decidido que yo iría?-. Sé dónde había gente enferma.

-Yo te llevaré -le dije al capullo de Lupus.

-Está bien... -dijo abriendo completamente la puerta. Salió y la cerró a sus espaldas- La verdad es que me gustaría saber quiénes sufrieron la enfermedad y lo que sentían. Quizá entonces sepa... cómo se sintió mi Catarrina...

-Eso es lo que necesita -dijo Catarrina con una sonrisa. Y dicho aquello, fuimos a recorrer la ciudad entera.

* * *

Encontramos desde a un anciano que, tras recuperarse de la enfermedad, había dormido destapado y había vuelto a enfermar, a un hombre que temía perder a su esposa y su hija, enfermas las dos. También vimos a una mujer turista (con vocación de "conejita playboy") que estuvo a punto de morir. Se ofreció a besuquear al bastardo de Lupus en agradecimiento, pero éste declinó amablemente la oferta. Catarrina estuvo insultándola un buen rato:

-¡Pero bueno! ¿Qué se ha creído esta tía? -gritó. Se giró hacia mí- ¡No dejes que toque a mi Lupi, con ese vestidito y esas... sugerencias! -dijo asqueada. Desde luego, Catarrina podía ser temible.

Después de aquello, Lupus tuvo suficiente.

-Volvamos a mi laboratorio -pidió. Menos mal, tenía los pies hechos trizas. Habíamos estado andando así como dos horas.

Así, a los cinco minutos, volvimos al laboratorio.

-Tengo... tengo que darte las gracias, chico -dijo el Doctor Lupus-. me has ayudado a ver lo que Catarrina quería que supiese, según creo. Siempre lo he hecho todo pensando en mí, y nunca les he hecho demasiado caso a las personas que me rodeaban... como esa niña, que estaba enferma -se mordió el labio-. Por eso no me di cuenta de que Catarrina estaba enferma... -debía decirle algo, pero no se me ocurría el que, ya que sabía que el bastardo tenía razón- Después de caminar por la ciudad, me he dado cuenta por primera vez de la cantidad de personas que hay. A partir de ahora, intentaré formar parte de la comunidad -se dio la vuelta-. Y lo reconozco, me ha gustado que todos estuvieran tan agradecidos.

Entonces, Catarrina volvió a aparecer frente a mí.

-Gracias por ayudar a Lupi a darse cuenta de las cosas -dijo con una sonrisa-. Aunque ya no esté viva, me has ayudado a cumplir mi sueño -miró a su marido, que se había vuelto a sentar en su escritorio. Sonrió-. Siempre he soñado con que la gente de Catacumba se diese cuenta de lo maravilloso que es mi Lupi.

Joder, un poco más y consigue hacerme llorar.

-Y que él le tomase cariño a este lugar -asintió con una sonrisa-. Sí, es lo que siempre he querido. Se empezó a iluminar y ascendió un poco en el aire-. Parece que mi tiempo en este mundo se está acabando, chatín -se elevó un poco más-. Es el momento de despedirse -suspiró-. Te deseo lo mejor Lovi... -y justo antes de desaparecer, me guiñó el ojo diciendo- Y a ver si algún día de estos te declaras a ese castaño de ojos verdes -y desapareció en un resplandor. Cerré los ojos.

-¿Te pasa algo, Lovino? -preguntó el bastardo del Doctor Lupus.

-No. Yo... ya me iba -me di la vuelta totalmente colorado. ¿Cómo lo sabía aquella bastarda...?-. No me volverás a ver. Ni a mí, ni al resto.

-¿Jamás? -preguntó.

-No tengo intención de volver a esta maldita ciudad -respondí-. Aunque puede que algún día... Nah, no creo -abrí la puerta. Entonces hizo algo que no me esperaba.

-¿Qué te ha dicho Catarrina? -preguntó. Me quedé parado en el sitio.

-No se a que te refieres -mentí-. ¿Cómo me va a decir algo Catarrina? Nunca me ha dicho nada, salvo lo que tú ya sabes, pedazo bastardo.

-Seré más específico -dijo-. ¿Qué te acaba de decir?

Vale, aquel tío era listo.

-Ha dicho que se ha cumplido su sueño, bastardo -respondí-. ¿Contento?

-¿Qué sueño? -preguntó, pero yo ya cerraba la puerta.

Me dirigí a la posada y pregunté por mis compañeros. Menos mal que me habían reservado una habitación para mí solo. Al menos así el bastardo no me despertaría a la mañana siguiente.

* * *

**AXEL: ¡Eh! ¡El tornado de fuego es mío!**

**MISS DESI: Ya, pero como te queremos, pues lo hemos puesto aquí.**

**AXEL: Ah, bueno...**

**Eeeen fin... Triste lo de Catarrina, pero cierto. Y no hay mucho más que comentar. La pestilencia habla así de raro en el juego, pero creo que yo hasta lo he exagerado un poco más. Si no se entiende algo, decídmelo.**

**Bueno, lo dejo ya, que tengo que cocinar. Se aceptan regalos varios, cestas de Navidad, jamones, vodka del bueno~ y lo que queráis.**

**¡Lucecitas de colores para todos!**

**- Miss Desi y Miss Alisa -**


	10. Capítulo 10

**¡Hola a todos! Aquí Miss Desi y Miss Alisa. Hoy a Miss Desi se le ha vuelto a olvidar que había capítulo y por eso lo estamos subiendo a estas horas.**

**Mejor dejemos que Miss Desi pase la censura y no nos enrollamos más.**

* * *

**Cap. 10: Alguien se mete en mis sueños y en serio, no era mi intención.**

Al día siguiente, me reuní con el grupo, que hizo esfuerzos por averiguar dónde había estado. No dije nada.

Salimos al exterior de la posada y el "fabuloso" Feliks volvió a plantarse frente a mí.

-¡O sea, lo hemos conseguido, Lovi! -intenté pasar por alto el "hemos"- ¡Somos la caña! O sea, ¡igual tú no te das cuenta, pero hay divina benevolesencia por todos lados! ¡Como que te darán un ascenso o algo por hacer feliz a tanta gente! ¡Y puede que podamos volver a poner en marcha el divino Expreso Celestial! ¡Ya estamos tardando en ir! -y volvió a la parte posterior de mi cabeza.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora, Lovino? -preguntó entonces Laura, aún molesta porque no le hubiera dicho dónde había estado la noche anterior. Tuve una idea brillante, de estas jodidas que sólo aparecen de vez en cuando.

-Cogeremos un barco -respondí.

-¿Hacia dónde? -preguntó el bastardo de Abel.

-¡Yo qué sé! ¡Donde queráis! -respondí- Sólo quiero que hagáis una cosa: embarcar sin mí.

-¿EH? -gritaron los tres sorprendidos. Me expliqué.

-Veréis, tengo unos asuntos pendientes en Salto del Ángel. Cogeré el siguiente barco al vuestro.

-¿Lo prometes? -preguntó el cabrón de Antonio.

-Lo prometo -contesté a regañadientes. Este asintió.

-Entonces, propongo ir a la Abadía Vocationis -dijo. Los dos Morguens se pusieron nerviosos.

-¿Tiene que ser... ahí? -preguntó Laura mordiéndose el labio.

-Bueno, sólo hay cinco puertos en todo el mundo: el de Pedranía, el de la Abadía Vocationis,el de Puerto Cachalote, el Puerto Limoso y el puerto de Moraleja del Soto. Salimos de Pedranía, ¿preferís cualquiera de esos sitios?

-¡NO! -gritaron los dos a la vez. El bastardo de Antonio y yo les miramos extrañados.

-Es que... bueno, no caemos bien en esos sitios... -se intentó explicar Laura.

-¿Cuántos delitos tenéis en esos lugares, bastardos?

-Tres en la Abadía Vocationis, uno en Puerto Cachalote, uno en Puerto Limoso y ocho en Moraleja del Soto -confesó Abel.

-Joder... -se me escapó.

-Pues en Sheba tenemos nueve... -soltó Laura.

-No quiero saberlo, capullos -dije yo.

-¿Aún os guardan rencor? -preguntó Antonio.

-Bueno, fue hace cinco y tres años... No creo que nos recuerden -Laura intentó parecer optimista.

Veríamos cómo acababa aquello...

* * *

Salimos aquella mañana hacia Pedranía y llegamos en la tarde de tres días después. Nos despedimos en el puerto y nada más el barco de esos bastardos zarpó me puse en marcha hacia el jodido Expreso Celestial. Sólo digo que cuando llegué ya amanecía.

-O sea, vamos -dijo el "fabuloso" Feliks cuando llegamos frente al tren. Pero entonces, un extraño personaje apareció caminando por allí.

Era un jodido fantasma, de eso no había duda (el bosque estaba lo suficientemente oscuro para que estuvieran allí). No le veía la cara, ya que llevaba una capa blanca con la capucha puesta

-O sea, da un poco de susto, ¿no? -preguntó el "divino" Feliks por lo bajo. El fantasma se paró frente a nosotros, pese a ir en una dirección diferente- Creo que es un fabuloso fantasma, ¿por qué no intentas hablar con él?

-No está aquí... -murmuró el fantasma bastardo mirando hacia los lados. Tenía voz de chico, extremadamente suave y tranquila.

-O sea, ¿cómo? -preguntó el "fabuloso" Feliks.

-Tampoco está aquí, ¿ves...? -dijo negando con la cabeza. Se giró hacia nosotros, nos atravesó y desapareció.

-O sea, ¡vaya! Un amor de chico -dijo el "divino" Feliks sarcástico-. ¿Tú has visto cómo ni siquiera me ha mirado al pasar? ¡Será grosero el tío! -y sin dejar que yo dijera algo, dijo- Bah, o sea, me da igual, tú. Tenemos cosas fabulosas más importantes que hacer. ¡Pasajeros al divino y genial Expreso Celestial! -y entró- ¡Vamos, deprisita! ¡Este fabuloso chisme no irá a ningún lado si no lo ayudas a despegar!

Gruñí. El "fabuloso" Feliks tenía la teoría de que el jodido Expreso Celestial solo despegaría con un maldito celestial a bordo. De ahí que estuviera tan interesado en recoger la puñetera benevolesencia.

Y el capullo tenía razón.

Nada más entré en el puñetero Expreso Celestial, las luces se encendieron y las máquinas se pusieron a funcionar.

-¡A tope, tú! O sea, ¡míralo! Yo creo que finalmente ha decidido que eres un divino celestial, ¿no?

-Sí... -dije aún flipando. El "divino" Feliks se acercó al panel de mando.

-O sea, ¡eso es! Y ahora solo tengo que... ehhh... -se quedó mirando todos los botones- Volar hasta nuestra fabulosa casa... ¡Eso está chupado! -sin embargo, se quedó volando frente a los controles- Solo tengo que... eh... programar los... fabulosos co-ordenadores de ese divino panel de control de ahí y ¡a volar, tú! -empezó a tocar botones y palancas- Próxima parada, ¡el fabuloso Observatorio! -anunció mientras accionaba una palanca.

Vi por las ventanas del tren como este se elevaba y empezaba a moverse por el aire. El "divino" Feliks cogió el volante (porque había volante) y giró, lo que hizo que pudiera ver cómo misteriosamente habían aparecido el resto de vagones desaparecidos detrás de la maldita locomotora.

-¡Estoy conduciendo! ¡El fabuloso yo está conduciendo! ¡Soy total! -chilló el "fabuloso" Feliks emocionado. Le miré con las cejas levantadas- O sea, quiero decir... lo conseguí, claro. A fin y al cabo, soy el fabuloso capitán del Expreso Celestial.

-Ya. Claro -dije yo por lo bajo.

-Bueno, o sea... ¡Al divino Observatorio! -dijo con el volante en las manos.

El puñetero tren subió y atravesó la capa de nubes. No la recordaba tan tormentosa, tan jodidamente... eléctrica.

Cuando salió a la superficie, la escena que vi desde la ventana me dejó sin aliento.

El Observatorio, mi odiado Observatorio, estaba en ruinas. Cubierto de nubes cargadas de electricidad, no parecía tan impresionante como de costumbre. La mayor parte de las paredes estaban derruidas, pero parecía que el maldito Árbol del Mundo seguía en lo alto, igual que siempre.

-Joder... -no pude evitar decir. Quisiera que no, el maldito Observatorio era mi casa, y no me gustaba verla destruida.

El "divino" Feliks dirigió el tren hacia la parte de arriba del Observatorio, donde se encontraba el jodido Yggdrasil... y donde debería haber aterrizado hacía alrededor de tres semanas.

Miré por la ventana y pude observar a unos ángeles bastardos que nos miraban estupefactos a los pies del árbol. Los reconocí enseguida: el capullo de Yao, la preciosa Elizabeta, el imbécil de Gupta y el plasta de Arthur (que por cierto, no sabía lo que llevaba). Yao gritó algo que no pude escuchar.

El tren aterrizó junto al árbol y los tres celestiales bastardos junto a Elizabeta (ella no entra en el grupo de bastardos) se acercaron al tren. Me planté frente a la puerta de salida (el "fabuloso" Feliks prefirió quedarse dentro del Expreso) y pude escuchar como el capullo de Yao dijo:

-He aquí el Expreso Celestial, que ha venido a llevarnos a la salvación, aru.

-¡Más quisieras, viejo! -grité abriendo la puerta. Los cuatro pegaron un bote.

-¡P... Por las estrellas, aiya! -gritó el cabrón de Yao sorprendido.

-¿Lovino? -preguntó Elizabeta.

-¿De verdad eres tú, aru? -preguntó el imbécil de Yao.

-No: soy un puto fantasma. ¡Pues claro que soy yo! -grité.

-¿Qué hacías a bordo del...? -el imbécil de Yao no acabó la pregunta. Me miró de arriba a bajo- ¿Qué ha sucedido? Tus alas... Tu halo... ¿Qué torturas sin nombre has sufrido? -preguntó horrorizado.

-No digas sin saber -le regañé. El bastardo de Yao cerró la boca-. No he sufrido ninguna maldita "tortura sin nombre". Bueno, tal vez estar acompañado de ellos sea una tortura... pero ese no es el caso -negué con la cabeza-. Perdí las alas y el halo al caer del Observatorio. Y encontré el jodido Expreso Celestial en el Protectorado.

-¿Pero qué les ha sucedido a los demás celestiales que como tú cayeron al reino inferior? -preguntó el plasta de Arthur.

-¿Por qué solo tú has vuelto? -preguntó Elizabeta. Me quedé callado, con la boca abierta, hasta que al final dije:

-...No lo sé -ni siquiera me salían los tacos en aquel momento. No me esperaba que sólo hubiera vuelto yo. Quiero decir, el bastardo de Emil me dijo que no había vuelto nadie. Pero había pasado más de una semana desde aquello. Los cuatro se acercaron y el maldito Yao dijo:

-Perdónanos, Lovino. Tu regreso es más que suficiente para dar las gracias al Todopoderoso, aru. Ahora ven con nosotros y cuéntanos todo lo sucedido en el Protectorado -y me llevaron a la sala donde estaba el trono del capullo de Yao.

* * *

-Mmm... Así que el Protectorado también quedó asolado por los mismos haces luminosos que perforaron el Observatorio, aru -dijo el imbécil de Yao pensativo. Nos encontrábamos solos, ya que él había mandado a todos los ángeles de la sala que se marcharan para contar la noticia de que yo había vuelto.

-Eso he dicho, bastardo -respondí. El capullo de Yao se quedó un momento callado, frunciendo el ceño.

-Lo recuerdo muy bien, Lovino -dijo al cabo de un rato, recostándose más en su silla-. Recuerdo el día en que Yggdrasil dio, por fin, fruto... -se mordió el labio- Esa luz maléfica del mundo inferior atravesó nuestro bendito reino y el Expreso Celestial. Y los yggos... -respiró hondo- el fruto sagrado de Yggdrasil... se nos escaparon de entre los dedos, aru. Al igual que sucedió contigo, Lovino.

"Cursilada que acaba de decir" pensé en ese momento, pero me mantuve callado.

-Supongo que sabrás que muchos de nosotros descendimos más tarde al Protectorado para dar con los caídos y averiguar el origen del ataque, aru. Pero sólo recibimos noticias tuyas por parte de Emil y Lin -dijo-. Me comentaron que tenías ciertos problemas para regresar, pero jamás imaginé que... bueno...

-Las alas y el halo, sí -completé. El bastardo de Yao asintió.

-Y sólo has vuelto tú, aru. Seguimos esperando con ansiedad a los ausentes, pero... Damos gracias de que al menos tú estés a salvo. Debes agradecer tu retorno a Yggdrasil. Acércate a él y ofrécele una oración de gratitud por tu liberación, aru -ordenó-. Quizás hasta te devuelva tu verdadero aspecto de celestial.

Sin decir una palabra, salí de la sala. La verdad, no esperaba realmente que eso ayudara de alguna forma, pero tenía que hacerle caso. ¿O acaso no existía esa ley que decía "jamás desafíes o lleves la contraria a tus superiores"?

Sí, esa misma ley que me impedía partirle la cara al capullo de Ludwig.

Intenté subir lo antes posible, pero los malditos celestiales fueron parándome por el camino. Así, llegué a la conclusión de quiénes eran los que faltaban: Long, Lukas, Erika, Toris, Raivis, Eduard, Mathias, Alfred, Sadik, Tino... y Feliciano. Extrañamente, tampoco había visto a el bastardo de mi maestro, pero no me importaba.

Llegué a lo alto del Observatorio. No había nadie allí.

Me acerqué al jodido Yggdrasil y me puse de rodillas. Me sentía puñeteramente estúpido, pero aún así, lo hice.

-Vamos a ver... "Todopoderoso Yggdrasil" -empecé-. Verás, he perdido mis alas y mi halo. ¿Podrías devolvérmelos...? -me quedé callado- ¿Por favor...? -añadí de mala gana- ¡Venga, si yo quiero mucho al Todopoderoso! ¡Le respeto! ¡Y he tratado bien a su hermana! -no pasó nada. Resoplé- Si me devuelves mi forma celestial, prometo no volver a decir tacos -nada. Vale, me tocaba rezar, aunque esa era la última opción-. _Gran Arquitecto, que estás en tu reino, cuán admirado sea tu ruso nombre. Llévanos a Rusia. Hágase tu voluntad en el Protectorado como en el Observatorio. Danos hoy nuestro vodka de cada día. Perdona nuestras blasfemias como también nosotros perdonamos tu aura oscura. No nos dejes caer en la borrachera, y haznos uno con la Madre Rusia, Da_ -terminé. No sabía lo que significaba la mayoría de aquella oración, pero todos los malditos celestiales nos la sabíamos de memoria.

Sin embargo, no ocurrió nada. Me di la vuelta y me senté con la espalda apoyada en el árbol. Argh, cómo odiaba todo aquello. Entonces, me empezó a entrar sueño. MUCHO sueño.

Casi sin darme cuenta, cerré los ojos y empecé a dormir. Al principio, soñé que las normas del Observatorio desaparecían, que echaban al bastardo come patatas de Ludwig, y a mí me encargaban una ciudad más grande. Mucho más grande. Por supuesto, a mí SOLO. El maldito Feli seguía en Salto del Ángel, probablemente, fastidiándola como sólo él sabía.

Fue entonces cuando alguien se metió en mis sueños.

-... sí, los mortales no son dignos de habitar en mi Reino, da -dijo un hombre con voz suave y extrañamente dulce... tanto que el jodido daba miedo.

Yo estaba suspendido en el aire, sin poder moverme. Estaba en medio del cielo, por encima de las nubes. Entonces, unos cuantos metros por encima de mí, se formó una maldita espiral violeta y negra.

-La avaricia, la falsedad, el deshonor... -continuó diciendo la voz- son una plaga entre ellos, da. De la nieve vienen... y en nieve los voy a convertir -un rayo de luz violeta claro salió de la espiral en dirección al suelo, pero un rayo de color blanco salió de quién sabe donde e impactó contra él, haciéndolo desaparecer.

-¡Te lo suplico! ¡Detente, hermano! -gritó una voz de mujer.

-Hermana, ¿me desafías, da? -preguntó el maldito hombre. Una bolita de luz blanca apareció donde antes habían chocado los rayos.

-Hermano, yo... -dijo la mujer- tengo fe en los mortales -parecía estar llorando-. No puedes... no debes... destruir su reino. Te lo ruego... -empezó a llorar.

-¡Silencio, hermana! -ordenó el hombre, pero la mujer continuó llorando. Me pareció que su voz no era tan dura a partir de entonces- No podrás hacerme cambiar de parecer. ¡Los mortales serás erradicados, da! -hubo una luz violeta cegadora.

-Hermano... yo creo en los mortales -dijo la mujer. Hubo un momento de silencio, y yo seguía viendo en violeta-. Asumo esta forma para librar de tu ira a los mortales y su reino. Yo... -hizo una pausa- debo protegerlos...

-¡Irunya! ¡No...! -gritó el hombre, pero en aquel momento, sentí como algo tiraba de mí hacia atrás y abrí lentamente los ojos. Aún estaba solo, apoyado en el tronco del jodido árbol.

Sin alas ni halo. Genial.

Entonces, pegué un bote, ya que la voz de la mujer resonó en mi cabeza con claridad.

-Lovino, celestial y ángel de la guarda de Salto del Ángel... -empezó- Me alegro por tu vuelta al Observatorio. Que hayas podido volver sin alas ni halo es una señal clara de que el destino te ha elegido... o de que mi hermano se ha despistado. Espero que lo primero -aclaró. Puse los ojos en blanco.

"¿Quién eres?" pensé. Por toda respuesta, ella contestó:

-Lovino... Deja que te muestre el camino... -en mi cabeza, apareció la imagen de un gran árbol que brillaba como un limo luz cubierto de purpurina- Ese árbol define tu camino. Encuéntralo... Aunque creo que está en el lugar al que te diriges -¿Y dónde se suponía que me dirigía?-. Y, bienaventurado Lovino... te concedo la habilidad de crear este conjuro, para que puedas viajar en un instante a cualquier emplazamiento que ya hayas visitado... -y en mi mente apareció la fórmula de un conjuro nuevo. No sabía cómo exactamente lo sabía, pero sabía hacerlo.

Entonces, me puse en pie y levanté la vista hacia el jodido árbol.

-...Lovino, celestial y ángel de la guarda de Salto del Ángel... -repitió la mujer- Regresa una vez más al reino de los mortales... Viaja en el Expreso Celestial al mundo inferior y reúne los yggos que allí se han diseminado... Hazlo, Lovino -me pidió-, por los mortales. Por su salvación... -pareció que ya se iba a callar cuando dijo una última cosa- Y una cosa más... reconoce tus sentimientos... no son malos... y él también te quiere...

Vale, había conseguido que me pusiera colorado. Había llegado a la conclusión de que la voz provenía del jodido árbol, así que le asesté una patada en el tronco.

-¡Vete a la mierda! -le grité- ¡Recogeré tus puñeteros yggos, si eso te hace feliz, pero lo último sobraba, capulla! ¿Me has escuchado? -nadie respondió.

Cabreado, me di la vuelta y ya estaba a punto de empezar a bajar las escaleras cuando vi cómo el bastardo de Yao venía hacia mí junto a Lin y el capullo de Emil.

-Y bien, Lovino. ¿Has recuper...? -no le dejé acabar la frase.

-¿Me ves con pinta de haberlos recuperado? -pregunté.

-Estooo... no, aru -respondió el bastardo de Yao.

-Ahí tienes tu respuesta -gruñí.

-Mi más sincero, pésame, Lovino -dijo el imbécil de Yao.

-Ya. Sí. Claro -murmuré.

-Parece que tendrás que pasar un tiempo despojado de tus dones -continuó el capullo.

-Como si no lo supiera... -murmuré. Volví a mi voz normal- Bueno, yo me largo. Tengo que ir a recoger los jodidos yggos al Protectorado...

-¿Y eso? -preguntó Lin.

-Nah... que he tenido una visión y una tía me ha dicho que tengo que ir a recogerlos... o algo así -añadí. Los tres me miraron con la boca abierta-. Bueno, os dejo. Me piro -y me di la vuelta, dispuesto a meterme en el Expreso Celestial.

-¡Eh, cuéntanos la visión, aiya! -me gritó Yao.

-¡Y una mierda! ¡Tened vosotros una! -les grité. Salieron corriendo detrás de mí, por lo que yo aceleré el paso, me metí en el jodido Expreso y les cerré la puerta en las narices.

-¡Abre la puerta ahora mismo, Lovino! -gritó el capullo de Yao aporreándola.

-¿Dónde narices se habrá metido el divino pistolero ese...? O sea, estaba seguro de que lo encontraría si conseguía volver aquí... A no ser que se haya caído al Protectorado. ¡Entonces voy a tener que ir a buscarle, tú! -murmuraba el "fabuloso" Feliks mientras paseaba de un lado a otro. No parecía haberme visto- Jo, ¿y ahora en que divino sitio tengo que ponerme a buscarlo? Supongo que no me queda otra, si quiero que me den mi fabuloso sueldo... -entonces, me vio por fin. Se puso nervioso- ¡Anda! O sea, hola, Lovi. No esperaba verte por aquí. Como que mejor no hables. Tengo un tostón de misión que cumplir. ¡Debo encontrar a alguien!

-¡Sorpresa! Yo tengo que encontrar algo -respondí. Me miró sorprendido.

-¿Tú también tienes que volver al divino Protectorado?

-¡LOVINO! -gritó el bastardo de Yao, que seguía aporreando la puerta.

-Sí. Y ahora despega de una jodida vez -le dije.

-O sea, ¡vale! -se acercó a los mandos y a los pocos segundos estábamos despegando- O sea, esto no es nada fabuloso -murmuró mientras íbamos a atravesar la capa de nubes.

-¿Qué coño pasa ahora? -pregunté.

-Este nada-fabuloso chisme no funciona a toda máquina. No sé si lograremos llegar de una pieza -respondió.

-No llames a la mala suerte, bastardo -le pedí.

-¡OK! -dijo este alegremente. Empezamos a atravesar la capa de nubes- ¿Y qué cosa fabulosa debes encontrar tú?

-Los jodidos yggos -respondí. El "divino" Feliks silbó.

-Jo, o sea, eso es tope complicado de encontrar. ¿Tienes alguna fabulosa idea de dónde pueden estar, o de cuántos son?

-Creo que el jodido Yggdrasil sólo dio siete yggos -increíblemente, lo recordaba-. Pero no tengo ni puta idea de por dónde empezar. Lo único que me dijo esa tía es que debía buscarlos.

-¿Qué fabulosa tía? -preguntó Feliks.

-No sé qué tía era -aclaré-. Pero dijo que en el lugar hacia donde "me dirijo" había un árbol que brillaba como un jodido limo luz cubierto de purpurina...

-O sea, ¡esos fabulosos árboles son perfectos para aterrizar el Expreso Celestial! -afirmó el "genial" Feliks.

-¿Ah... sí? -pregunté confundido.

-O sea, ¡sí! Si no tenemos suficiente potencia, decía él, es lo mejor de lo mejor aterrizar en esos árboles -afirmó él.

-¿Él? ¿A quién coño te refieres? -pregunté. Negó con la cabeza.

-A nadie -salimos de la capa de nubes-. ¿Y dónde estaba ese fabuloso árbol?

-En el lugar a donde "me dirijo" -respondí.

-¿Y a dónde "te diriges"? -preguntó el "divino" Feliks. De repente, la respuesta apareció claramente en mi mente:

-A la jodida Abadía Vocationis.

-¿Estás seguro, Lovi? -me preguntó el "fabuloso" Feliks.

-Prácticamente -dije sin ganas. Joder, y yo que pensaba que no iba a volver a ver al capullo de Abel, a la preciosa Laura... y al gay bastardo de Antonio. Aunque si me lo montaba bien, podía pasar desapercibido. Podía hacer que no me vieran. Vamos a ver, me había pasado toda mi puñetera vida siendo invisible. ¿Por qué no podría ser invisible de nuevo ahora? Invisible del todo no, pero al menos pasar desaparcibido...

-¡O sea, pongamos rumbo a Isla Renova, entonces! -anunció el "divino" Feliks.

-¿Isla qué? -pregunté confundido. Feliks rió.

-O sea, hay que tener un mínimo conocimiento de geografía, ¿no crees? -preguntó divertido- Isla Renova es la isla donde se encuentra la Abadía Vocationis, bobo. Bueno, creo que por allí cerca también hay una torre abandonada y un nada-fabuloso pueblo costero, pero como que está más al sur, a diferencia de la fabulosa Abadía Vocationis y la torre. Tengo entendido que la torre era antes el lugar dónde la gente iba a cambiarse de vocación, pero después se construyó la divina abadía y ahora la torre está abandonada -explicó. "Joder, y parecía tonto el capullo..." pensé.

Así, el "divino" Feliks aterrizó el Expreso Celestial en el jodido árbol brillante. Sorprendentemente, era lo bastante fuerte como para soportar el peso del tren.

-Damas y caballeros, hemos llegado a nuestro destino. ¡Final del trayecto! -anunció Feliks- Cuidado al salir, habrá unos cuantos metros de altura para caer. Les sugerimos que se sujeten a las ramas y se vayan descolgando poco a poco.

Menos mal que avisó, si no me la hubiera pegado contra el suelo. No, es coña. ¡Pues claro que ya sabía que me la pegaría si no me agarraba! ¡No hacía falta que me avisara!

Me agarré a una de las ramas y después al tronco, para caer finalmente en el suelo. El "fabuloso" Feliks bajó volando con sus "divinas" y jodidamente gays alitas rosas.

Miré alrededor. A mi derecha veía un pequeño pueblito costero. Debía ser ese del que había hablado Feliks. Puede que fuera Puerto Cachalote, si lo pensaba...

A mi izquierda, más o menos al noreste, había una gran jodida torre con pinta de abandonada. Y ya, completamente a mi izquierda, al norte, estaba la gran y maldita Abadía Vocationis, en el centro de una ciudad, en una colina. Eso sí, la ciudad que se extendía alrededor llegaba al puerto. No estaba muy lejos de allí, tal vez a un kilómetro, a diferencia del otro pueblo, que estaba a unos quince kilómetros o la torre, que estaba a diez.

Entonces, escuché y vi una jodida explosión que provenía del centro de la ciudad.

"¡Mierda!" pensé. Empecé a correr hacia allí. Tenía la malísima sensación de que ciertos hermanos y un bastardo guardabosques estaban metidos hasta el cuello en algo.

* * *

_P.O.V Antonio_

Vamos a ver, en ningún momento fue intención nuestra destrozar esos puestos del mercado.

¡En serio! De verdad, yo no quería hacer enfadar al imbécil de Abel. ¡Pero es que quería comprarse una nueva pipa! ¡Y no quería que volviera a drogarse! ¡Ahora que por fin volvía a estar consciente todo el rato...!

El caso es que se compró una sin nuestro permiso. Y bueno, yo...

¡Crack!

-¡TE ODIO! -me chilló Abel en medio del mercado. Solté los dos cachos de la pipa, que cayeron al suelo. Sacó su báculo y me lanzó una bola de fuego. La esquivé, pero aunque pegó en el suelo (y no incendió nada), hizo que cundiera el pánico.

Saqué mi arco mientras la gente se alejaba chillando y Laura intentaba pararnos. Yo no quería hacerle daño a él, pero si me atacaba...

Abel me lanzó un explosión que esquivé por los pelos, pero destrozó tres puestos del mercado.

Y no, no pudimos hacer nada más, ya que llegaron los policías y Abel y yo acabamos en la cárcel... otra vez. ¡Pero no duramos mucho allí! ¡Solo una hora! Y no, no nos escapamos. Laura pagó la fianza, de cincuenta mil monedas de oro.

-Me debéis una -gruñó cuando salíamos de la prisión, que se encontraba en la calle principal de la ciudad. Había sido una suerte que nos hubieran devuelto nuestras armas.

-Te la debemos -respondí yo agradecido.

-Más os vale devolvérmela de una forma MUY buena... -gruñó- He soltado cincuenta mil por vosotros.

-Que sí, que ya te he dicho que te lo pagaremos -insistí. Cambié de tema-. Por cierto, ¿qué hora es?

-Las dos del mediodía... -respondió Laura.

-¿Se sabe algo de Lovi? -pregunté preocupado.

-Nada -respondió ella.

-Entonces deberíamos ir al puerto -sugirió Abel, aún enfadado.

-Debo reconocer que es una buena idea -reconocí. Así, nos dirigimos al puerto. Estaba lleno de gente, pero de Lovino no vimos ni el rizo.

A la hora, salimos del puerto y nos pusimos a pasear por las calles.

-Creo que nos la está pegando -afirmó Laura-. No puede ser que aún no haya llegado.

-Conociéndole, a lo mejor ni siquiera ha venido -dijo Abel.

-¡No seáis pesimistas! -les dije yo con una sonrisa- ¡Seguro que no anda muy lejos! ¿Por qué no vamos a la Abadía? ¡Puede que esté allí! -dije emocionado. Laura y Abel se miraron de repente, alarmados.

-Bueno... -dijo Laura mordiéndose el labio- Supongo que podemos ir...

-¿Qué pasó en la Abadía...? -pregunté. De repente, cierta frase del Doctor Lupus vino a mi cabeza- ...la incendiásteis.

-¡Fue hace cinco años! -replicó Laura.

-¿Os siguen buscando? -pregunté.

-...Es poco probable -contestó Abel-. Éramos más jóvenes por aquel entonces. No nos reconocerán, no pueden reconocernos -afirmó, intentando parecer convencido. Pero a Abel no se le daba bien convencer a la gente; si fuera bueno en eso, hablaría él con la gente y no yo.

-¿Os arriesgáis? -pregunté yo. Se miraron unos segundos y asintieron, poco convencidos.

* * *

**A saber la que liaron esos dos en la abadía cinco años ha...**

**Lovino tiene una nueva misión: encontrar y reunir los siete yggos que cayeron del Observatorio en el terremoto y llevarlos de vuelta. ¿Dónde estarán? ¿Quién era el fantasma que ha conocido? ¿A quién busca el divino Feliks? Y lo más importante... ¿podrá Lovino partirle la cara a Ludwig algún día? Si queréis saber las respuestas... no dejéis de leer.**

**Ya sabéis que a Miss Alisa le hacen feliz los reviews, y que aceptamos cestas de Navidad, vodka del bueno~ y otros comestibles ricos.**

**¡Lucecitas de colores para todos~!**

**- Miss Desi y Miss Alisa -**

**PD: ¿os habéis fijado en la oración de Lovino? Tuvimos que improvisar entre las dos un Padre Nuestro adaptado. ¿Qué tal nos ha quedado? :D**


	11. Capítulo 11

**¡Hola a todos! Aquí Miss Desi y Miss Alisa. Hoy es fiesta en España, o por lo menos en nuestra ciudad, y no tenemos coleeee~**

**Maddy, gracias por la comida, estaba muy rica ;P**

**Y Kyary, nos gusta que te guste el fic. Miss Alisa se lo curra mucho. Por si no te habías fijado ya o no lo hemos dicho antes, esta historia se actualiza cada martes y viernes, y según la autora, tendrá alrededor de 30 capítulos. Aún tienes DQ para rato, pero aunque no lo parezca, veinte capítulos se pasan volando xD**

**En fin, esta mañana el papá y la mamá de Miss Desi y Miss Alisa les han mandado limpiar la casa, así que como tenemos faena, vamos al capítulo y acabemos ya con esto...**

* * *

**Cap. 11: ¿Cuando aprenderán que no soy un puto juglar?**

_P.O.V Lovino_

Debo reconocer que la maldita Abadía Vocationis era impresionante.

Me explico: era un templo hecho de mármol, enorme, encima de una colina, en el centro de una ciudad, con columnas que medirían más de diez metros de alto, patios enormes, fuentes por todas partes y poca gente. Vamos, parecía un paraíso. Mejor que el Observatorio.

Sin embargo, aquel día había mucha gente reunida a las puertas de la maldita Abadía.

Subí los escalones y me acerqué a escuchar.

-A ver, ¿qué pasa aquí? -dijo un maldito hombre con pinta de marinero- Algunos hemos venido de muy lejos para cambiar de vocación, ¿vale? -parecía que le estaba hablando a un sacerdote. El resto de la gente asintió.

-Pos sí -añadió un granjero-. Yo me he gasta'o mis buenos dineros pa' veni' aquí. ¿Y ahora me 'icen que no podemo' cambiá' de vocación?

-A un vejestorio como yo le costó lo suyo llegar hasta aquí -protestó un viejo de unos ochenta años-. Y lo hice para cumplir mi antiguo sueño de convertirme en sirvienta. ¡Así que de aquí no me muevo hasta que no me den mi vestidito de volantes y un plumero!

-No puedo más que disculparme ante todos vosotros -dijo el idiota del sacerdote. -El abad Andosín está ausente. Si pudieseis esperar un poquito...

-Y cuánto es un poquito, ¿eh? -le interrumpió el imbécil del marinero- ¡Si nos creemos todo lo que dices, el año que viene a estas horas aún estaremos aquí!

-Lo lamento, de veras lo lamento -se disculpó el sacerdote. Parecía sincero, el jodido...- Os ruego un poco más de paciencia -dicho aquello se dio la vuelta y entró en el templo, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. La multitud gruñó y se dispersó. Entonces, escuché lo último que quería escuchar en aquellos momentos.

-¡Lovi! -me llamó el capullo de Antonio. "¡Mierda!" pensé girándome. Allí estaban los tres bastardos, al pie de las escaleras.

Hice lo único que se me ocurrió: salí corriendo hacia los patios.

-¡Hey, Lovino, espera! -me gritó Laura. Escuché cómo empezaron a perseguirme.

Rodeé fuentes, crucé patios enteros, me choqué con mucha gente y casi me estampo contra la estatua de Alfred (el ángel de la guarda de la abadía). Casi consigo escapar... pero llegó un momento que Abel me lanzó una helada a los pies, por lo que me quedé unido al suelo en una posición extraña.

-¡Te pillé! -dijo el imbécil de Antonio abrazándome.

-¡Suéltame, bastardo! -grité revolviéndome. Me ardían hasta los orejas, lo reconozco.

-¿Por qué huías, Lovi? -me preguntó sin soltarme.

-¡¿Y tú me lo preguntas?! -grité. Noté cómo mis pies se descongelaban, pero cuando quise volver a correr, Laura y Abel me habían cortado las salidas.

-Pillado -dijo Laura con una sonrisa-. ¿Por qué no te quedaste en el puerto? ¡Hemos estado buscándote allí!

-Cogí un barco, pero hacia Puerto Cachalote -gruñí cruzándome de brazos. Espero que no se me notara que mentía-. Normal que no me hayáis encontrado antes, acabo de llegar.

-¿Y por qué huías de nosotros? -preguntó el capullo de Abel.

-Os había confundido con otra persona -mentí.

-Ya. Sí. Claro. Con otra persona -dijo Laura escéptica.

-Si no te lo crees, es tu problema -le respondí. Los tres se quedaron callados, el bastardo de Antonio aún abrazándome.

-Bueno, lo que importa es que volvemos a estar los cuatro juntos -aceptó finalmente Laura-. Y ahora, Lovino, ¿nos explicas por qué hemos venido aquí?

-Tengo que buscar unas cosas -respondí.

-¿Qué cosas? -preguntó Laura.

-Unas cosas. Punto -dije cortantemente.

-¿Y todas esas cosas están aquí? -preguntó Laura.

-No lo sé. Puede ser -respondí.

-Y en el caso de que no estén todas "esas cosas" aquí, ¿dónde pueden estar? -continuó.

-¡NO TENGO NI PUTA IDEA! ¿HA QUEDADO CLARO? -le grité cabreado.

-Sí, sí... Yo solo preguntaba -dijo Laura levantando las manos.

-Bueno, ¿por dónde empezamos? -preguntó Antonio, que me había soltado cuando le había gritado a Laura. En cuanto a su pregunta, yo lo tenía claro:

-Empecemos por averiguar dónde se ha metido el jodido abad.

* * *

-¿Qué desean? -preguntó el puñetero sacerdote abriendo la puerta del templo. Habíamos pensado que debíamos empezar preguntando.

-Sentimos molestar, pero estamos buscando una cosa... -empezó Laura.

-¿Qué cosa? Díganme lo que es y podré ayudarles -dijo amigablemente.

-Es un fruto dorado -empecé a explicar yo, para sorpresa de los otros tres-, más o menos de este tamaño -hice una aproximación con las manos-, parece una pera, pero brilla.

-¿Un fruto brillante...? -el sacerdote se puso a pensar- Sí, creo que el Abad Andosín recibió un fruto de esas características de manos de alguien que vino a cambiar de vocación. Creo que esa persona está hospedada en la posada de la ciudad. Pregunten y puede que hallen la respuesta.

-Gracias por la información -dijo Laura.

-No hay de qué. Que el Todopoderoso Ivan os proteja -y volvió a cerrar la puerta del templo. La sonrisa que Laura tenía en la cara desapareció nada más la puerta se cerró.

-¿Estamos buscando una maldita fruta? -preguntó cortantemente.

-Siete, para ser más exactos -dije yo, indiferente. Me di la vuelta-. Vamos, hay trabajo que hacer.

-Espera un momento, majo... -Laura me agarró del hombro- ¿Para qué las quieres?

-No es asunto vuestro -gruñí, quitándome de encima su mano.

-Sí que lo es -dijo el bastardo de Abel. Me di la vuelta de nuevo.

-Si tanto lo queréis saber, os prometo que cuando tenga los siete, os lo diré. Nada de decirlo antes -puse condiciones, aunque no tenía la más mínima intención de llegar a decírselo. Cuando consiguiera todos los jodidos yggos, desaparecería en mitad de la noche y no me volverían a ver, más que nada porque yo volvería al Observatorio.

-Está bien -aceptó Laura a regañadientes. Me volví de nuevo y me dispuse a bajar las escaleras, hacia la posada de la ciudad.

* * *

-Sencillamente genial -gruñí cerrando la puerta de la posada de un portazo.

-¿Qué tal? -preguntó Laura. Se habían quedado fuera de la posada para que buscara tranquilamente a esa persona.

-El maldito hombre que se lo dio al abad se ha marchado esta misma mañana -empecé-. Pero he encontrado a una mujer que trabaja en la Abadía como cocinera.

-¿Y...? -preguntó Laura.

-Digamos que al jodido Andosín le gusta comer fruta de postre -dije con una sonrisa forzada.

-¿Se lo ha comido? -preguntó el bastardo de Antonio incrédulo.

-¿Tú que crees, capullo? ¡Pues claro que se lo ha comido!

-Puede que debamos volver a hablar con el sacerdote -sugirió el bastardo de Abel-. A lo mejor sabe dónde está el abad.

-¿Y eso de qué nos serviría? ¡Se lo ha comido! -grité yo.

-Mira, si algo he aprendido en los siete años que llevo como mago... que no es mucho... es que lo que buscas es un fruto mágico, ¿no? -preguntó.

-Puede ser -respondí yo.

-Bueno, la poca experiencia que tengo sobre los frutos mágicos, es que pueden llegar a causar alteraciones en los humanos o monstruos, en el caso de ser ingeridos. Puede llegar a haber todo tipo de alteraciones, aunque ese no es el caso. La idea es que un cincuenta por ciento de los frutos mágicos no se digieren, es decir, se quedan dentro del organismo -interrumpo para decir que se me hace raro escuchar al capullo de Abel hablar así. ¿Qué era? ¿Un científico?-. Por tanto, al quedarse ahí, se pueden vomitar. La mayoría recuperan su forma original cuando salen del cuerpo, y siguen teniendo sus propiedades mágicas. En otras palabras: creo que cabe la posibilidad de recuperar la fruta.

Me quedé con la boca abierta.

-Em... vale, vamos a ver al sacerdote -acepté finalmente. El cabrón de Abel esbozó una sonrisa de suficiencia.

* * *

-Vaya, son ustedes de nuevo... -dijo el maldito sacerdote abriendo las puertas del templo- ¿Qué desean ahora?

-Verá, nos gustaría saber dónde se encuentra el abad -dijo Laura educadamente.

-Bueno, si tanto desean saberlo, estoy prácticamente seguro de que se ha marchado a la Torre Vocacional. Aunque si quieren encontrarlo, yo les recomendaría que esperaran a que volviera. La Torre Vocacional está plagada de monstruos poderosos. Aunque claro, si piensan ir, les agradecería que le dijeran al abad que se diera prisa en volver. Estoy sinceramente preocupado por él. Espero que los monstruos no le hayan hecho daño... -murmuró.

-Gracias por la información -Laura ya iba a decirnos que nos marcháramos, cuando el maldito sacerdote añadió otra cosa.

-¡Ah, casi lo olvido! Deben saber que para entrar en la torre hay que hacer un saludo especial que sólo el abad conocía. Deberán encontrar otra forma de entrar a la torre que no sea por la puerta principal.

-No se preocupe -insistió Laura.

-Qué el Todopoderoso Ivan os proteja y que Alfred sea vuestro guía -nos deseó antes de cerrar la puerta.

"Alfred va a poder hacer más bien poco, esté donde esté" pensé para mí mismo, sabiendo que era uno de los ángeles desaparecidos.

-¿Alguien sabe por dónde se va a esa torre? -preguntó el bastardo de Antonio rascándose la cabeza.

-Está fuera de la ciudad, al oeste -gruñí-. Y si queremos llegar antes de que se haga de noche, más nos vale correr. Mucho.

* * *

Aunque no podíamos entrar por allí, el bastardo de Antonio había insistido que fuéramos a la puerta principal de la torre.

Y aquello estaba jodidamente abandonado, debo decir. La torre estaba medio en ruinas y las enredaderas crecían por todas partes. Y ya ni hablo de la estatua del puñetero ángel de la guarda.

Me acerqué a ella y miré la base. No estaba el jodido nombre.

Levanté de repente la cabeza. Creía haber escuchado a alguien que decía "Hola", pero allí no había nadie.

-¿Qué pasa, Lovino? -preguntó Laura, que me miraba extrañada.

-Me había parecido oír a alguien, nada más -gruñí.

-A ver si es que te has fumado alguna hierba de Abel... -dijo el capullo de Antonio bromeando. Abel le lanzó una mirada asesina, pero el jodido guardabosques nunca había sabido leer la atmósfera.

-Hola... -lo volví a escuchar. Pegué un bote por el susto que me había dado, pero seguía sin ver a nadie- Hola... Estoy aquí... -dijo la maldita voz. Miré hacia mi izquierda. Me costó verle, pero cuando lo hice, pegué un bote.

-Oye, Lovi, nosotros vamos a buscar otra entrada -dijo el bastardo de Antonio-. Si tú encuentras una, nos llamas. No nos iremos muy lejos.

-Que sí... -murmuré yo, sin poder apartar la vista de aquel bastardo con alas. Casi ni me enteré de que ellos tres se fueron de allí- ¿Y tú quién coño eres?

El chico tenía el pelo rubio, y un rizo salía de su pelo, cayéndole por delante de la cara. Tenía los ojos violetas y llevaba gafas... además de unas jodidas alas de ángel y un puñetero halo.

-Matthew, el ángel de la guarda de la Torre Vocationis...

-¿Quién? -pregunté. Lo había escuchado, pero se me había ido de la cabeza.

-Matthew, el ángel de la guarda de la Torre Vocationis...

-¿Quién? -volví a preguntar.

-Matthew, el ángel de la guarda de la Torre Vocat...

-Oye, mejor lo dejamos, capullo -le interrumpí-. Mejor te llamo bastardo y acabamos antes.

-Bueno, si tú...

-¿Qué haces aquí, bastardo? -le pregunté.

-Me dejaron olvidado y yo sigo cuidando de...

-¿Sabes cómo entrar a la torre?

-Hay que hacer esta reverencia... -se inclinó poniendo el pie izquierdo delante del derecho, con los brazos extendidos.

-Vale, bastardo. Ya te puedes largar -le dije.

-¿Puedes decirle a Yao que...? -pero yo ya me había ido a buscar al resto del grupo.

-¡Bastardos, ya sé entrar! -grité. A los pocos segundos, los tres capullos de siempre vinieron a la puerta.

-Muy bien, ¿cómo si puede saberse, listill...? -el cabrón de Abel no terminó la frase. Hice la reverencia y las puertas se abrieron automáticamente.

-¿Decías, cabrón?

-¿Cómo lo has...? -empezó a preguntar el bastardo de Abel, pero su hermana no le dejó acabar.

-Bueno, el cómo lo haya descubierto no importa. En realidad, sí que importa, pero ya nos lo explicara más tarde -dijo tras unos segundos de pensárselo. Me miró de reojo-. Mejor que entremos ya, o nos darán las doce. Estad preparados para luchar en cualquier momento.

* * *

-¡Putos monstruos...! -grité cuando conseguimos salir de aquel infierno, sentándome en el suelo. Notaba un corte en la pierna, ya que las mallas jodidamente gays de los celestiales no protegían NADA, comparado con la armadura.

-Personalmente, me da la sensación de que el abad ha muerto ahí dentro -dijo el bastardo de Antonio apoyándose en una de las paredes. Tenía varios cortes por los brazos y uno en la mejilla.

Tras cinco horas en aquella maldita torre, habíamos llegado al último piso: una sala redonda al aire libre y, lo que es mejor, sin monstruos.

Porque vale que todos allí lucháramos la mar de bien... pero si venían cincuenta zombis necrófagos, treinta dracaninas y cien setas venenosas a la vez, intentando matarte, pues mira, una bola de fuego no basta para cargárselos a todos.

-Venga, que os curo... -Laura se acercó como pudo y sacó su báculo. Lo acercó al corte de mi pierna y lanzó un pequeño hechizo que cerró la herida.

-¿Desde cuándo eres capaz de hacer eso? -le pregunté enfadado. Ella me miró como si fuera tonto.

-Soy sacerdotisa, Lovi. Las sacerdotisas y los sabios curamos. ¡Es algo que saben hasta los niños más pequeños!

-¿Y no podías salvar entonces Catacumba? -pregunté de repente. Ella frunció el ceño.

-Lovino, sólo curamos heridas. Nada de gripes, maldiciones o constipados. A lo máximo que llego es a hemorragias internas, envenenamiento, parálisis o incluso ceguera, y eso si practicas mucho -se acercó al bastardo de Antonio y le lanzó el mismo conjuro en las heridas de los brazos y el corte de la cara. Hecho esto, se curó a ella misma las pocas heridas que tenía.

Por su parte, el cabrón de Abel se había tumbado en el suelo nada más llegar. No estaba herido, pero se había dejado las fuerzas lanzando hechizos a los jodidos monstruos. Por ello, Laura se acercó, abrió la mochila que llevaba su hermano (si no os he hablado antes de que llevaba una mochila, es porque no era interesante) y sacó una pequeña botella de algo que parecía agua.

-¿Qué coño es eso? -pregunté señalándolo.

-Lo llaman Elixir Élfico -respondió Laura sin mirarme, ya que estaba demasiado ocupada dándoselo a su hermano para que lo bebiera-. Es bastante caro y viene en botellas pequeñas, pero con unas pocas gotas se puede recuperar toda la fuerza mágica -dicho esto, ella tomó dos gotas contadas. Movió la cabeza y abrió más los ojos-. Bueno, así estoy mejor. ¿Qué tal, Abel?

-Mucho mejor -reconoció este incorporándose-. Aunque no sé si algún día me acostumbraré a ese sabor tan amargo -hizo una mueca. Miró hacia el frente y arqueó las cejas-. ¿Alguien me quiere explicar qué narices hace un portal ahí? -señaló algo por delante de él.

Todos nos giramos a ver lo que él decía. Un maldito agujero redondo y brillante, suspendido en la nada, estaba a unos metros de nosotros.

-Em... ¿No puede estar ahí desde hace mucho tiempo? -preguntó el bastardo de Antonio.

-¡Imbécil, los portales no funcionan así! -le gritó Abel. Carraspeó y nos preparamos para otra de sus explicaciones- Los portales sólo pueden ser creados por magos altamente poderosos. Y hay que ser incluso más poderoso para tenerlo abierto durante un buen rato. Yo sólo soy capaz de mantenerlo abierto durante una hora, cuando el portal más largo que se ha visto hasta ahora ha durado veinticuatro horas.

-En otras palabras... -dijo el capullo de Antonio, sin enterarse de mucho.

-Quiero decir que alguien ha estado aquí hace muy poco; si no, el portal no seguiría abierto -explicó-. De todas formas, una persona normal no puede saber qué función tiene un portal hasta que lo atraviesa. Sólo hay dos tipos de portales. Los primeros más los sencillos de hacer, que son los que conducen a otra parte del mundo, aunque cuanto más lejana, más cuesta. Los otros son los que llevan a un espacio creado en el momento por el propio mago: una habitación en un mundo paralelo. Ni siquiera yo soy capaz de crear los segundos... sin embargo, este portal parece conducir a una de esas habitaciones. Por tanto, mi suposición es que el abad no ha muerto en la torre, sino que está ahí dentro. Ha creado el portal. No le veo otra explicación, por muy sacerdote que sea.

Todos nos quedamos callados. Tenía que empezar a acostumbrarme a esas malditas explicaciones del capullo de Abel...

-Entonces, el abad está dentro -resumió el bastardo de Antonio-, ¿no?

-Sí, es eso -respondió Laura asintiendo. Se puso en pie, se sacudió su vestido (lo que hizo que las cadenas tintinearan) y ayudó a su hermano a ponerse en pie-. Yo creo que deberíamos atravesar el portal cuanto antes, no vaya a ser que se cierre.

-Por el aspecto que tiene, yo diría que aún tardará varias horas en cerrarse -aclaró el bastardo de Abel-. Pero el problema es lo que puede estar pasando ahí dentro. Por lo que pueda pasar, sí, la mejor opción es entrar.

-Pues vamos, bastardos -dije yo poniéndome en pie. Sin esperar a que nadie me dijera nada, entré por el portal.

Rosa.

Sí, rosa.

Jodidamente rosa.

No se cómo se las había ingeniado, pero aquella especie de dimensión era rosa. Las paredes que la delimitaban eran rosa chicle. El cielo era rosa. El círculo de piedra, la única superficie de por allí, era rosa. Bueno, las líneas de invocación eran blancas, pero eso no importa.

Eso, que el puñetero Abad Andosín estaba plantado en el centro del círculo, de espaldas a mí. Solo le veía el pelo largo blanco y la túnica morada y la mitra, del mismo color, con bordados dorados. Estaba recitando el hechizo de un libro que tenía en las manos y se le veía muy concentrado... a la par que intacto.

-Oh, poder infinito que controla todas las vocaciones... -recitaba- Oh, fuerza misteriosa que dirige los vientos del cambio... -en aquel momento, los tres bastardos entraron, haciendo bastante ruido. Cabezazos contra la pared mental- ¡Ven! ¡Ven a mí y...! ¡¿Mmm...?! -sí, definitivamente el jodido abad les había oído. Se giró. Tenía una larga barba blanca con bigote y tenía los ojos azules, por si a alguien le interesa- ¿Quién osa interrumpir esta sagrada ceremonia?

-Ah... ¡Perdón! -se disculpó el bastardo de Antonio.

-Si es vuestra intención interrumpir este rito, es inútil -dijo el abad.

-Nosotros en ningún momento hemos dicho que... -empezó el capullo de Antonio, pero el abad se giró de nuevo, dándonos la espalda, y le interrumpió:

-¡Nadie puede contravenir la voluntad de los cielos! -gritó.

-Ajá... -murmuró Laura un tanto confusa.

-El poder está ahora en mis manos -afirmó el maldito abad, extendiendo las manos a ambos lados del cuerpo-. El poder de guiar sin errar. El saber para conducir a mi rebaño tan solo por el buen camino.

-¿De qué coño hablas? -le pregunté sin entender.

-¡Silencio, juglar! -me gritó.

-¡No soy un puto juglar!-grité, pero no me hizo caso.

-Y ahora yo, Andosín de Vocaionis, te imploro que me concedas un poder aún mayor para guiar a más almas descarriadas -¿A quién narices le hablaba?-. ¡Imbúyeme! ¡Úngeme! ¡Dame el don de guiar sin errar! -una aureola blanca apareció en el cielo, pero enseguida desapareció. En el suelo se formó un círculo negro y morado oscuro. Unos rayos empezaron a llegar del cielo, chocando contra el círculo- Sí... ¡SÍ! -gritó el maldito abad levantando los brazos- El poder... ¡El poder me consume!

Del círculo oscuro, se formó una cúpula negra que le envolvió, dejando ver al abad en el interior. Su figura empezó a cambiar, pero no se veía bien.

-Joder... -murmuré.

-¿Me lo parece a mí, o algo no está saliendo bien? -preguntó Laura temerosa.

-¡¿P... pero qué pasa...?! -gritó el abad- ¿En qué me he convertido?

-No, no creo que esté saliendo bien -afirmó el gilipollas de Abel, con una voz asombrosamente siniestra. Mientras, la cúpula se expandió un poco más y el abad chilló.

-Esta forma espantosa... -dijo sin fuerzas- Acaso... ¿Acaso seré... un monstruo? -volvió a chillar. Pudimos observar que le le había salido cola, además de cuerpo, pero poco más, ya que parecía que la mayor parte del resto del cuerpo era negra- Esta... oscuridad... Este... poder maligno... No era lo que buscaba... -finalmente, la cúpula desapareció en una onda expansiva que no nos afectó. Entonces, el jodido abad habló con una voz más grave y siniestra- Aunque quizá... Sí... Mmm... Ahora lo entiendo. Mediante la tiranía y el miedo guiaré a mi rebaño por el buen camino.

-¿Qué... qué narices está diciendo? -dijo Laura estupefacta. El monstruo se dio la vuelta. Algo me decía que nuestro maldito abad ya no era un santo sacerdote.

Efectivamente, se había convertido en un jodido monstruo. Es tan... difícil de describir. Era un humanoide, enorme, de dos metros de altura, con una armadura negra y roja, pero que en realidad era una coraza, un caparazón. Tenía unos cuernos enormes en la cabeza, que salían hacia los lados. En las manos tenía dos pinchos, saliendo de los nudillos. Tenía una cola de los mismos colores que la coraza, terminada en un aguijón. Tenía los ojos completamente rojos, lo que me recordó a la bastarda de Morag. A pesar de todo, conservaba la mitra y la barba blanca.

-¡He dejado de ser Andosín de Vocationis! -anunció- ¡Ahora soy Andosiniestro!

-Qué original... -murmuré sacasticamente.

-Y vosotros sois la mar de oportunos -sonrió siniestramente-. Buscaba unos sujetos con los que poner a prueba mi nuevo poder. Me pregunto si me permitiréis mostraros el verdadero camino... ¿o acaso preferiríais sufrir las consecuencias de no hacerlo?

-Cada uno debe elegir en lo que creer -afirmó Laura, dando un paso al frente con su báculo listo para lanzar un hechizo-. Por muy sacerdote que seas, no puedes obligar a la gente a creer en el Todopoderoso.

-Sólo por decir eso, pequeña sacerdotisa traidora, serás la primera en morir -afirmó él. Y se lanzó contra ella, pero Laura ya había creado un campo de fuerza, que le impidió acercarse a ella. Era jodidamente rápida.

-¡Abel! -gritó. Su maldito hermano ya sabría lo que su hermana quería, ya que sacó su báculo y le lanzó un hechizo al monstruo. En apariencia, no le hizo nada, pero a los tres segundos, una especie de pantallita apareció en el aire con multitud de datos.

-Familia desconocida. Cincuenta y seis por ciento de agilidad. Ochenta por ciento de ataque. Setenta y ocho por ciento de defensa -leyó-. Ataques dañinos: Luz y tierra. Ataques no efectivos: viento y oscuridad.

-¿Qué coño estás haciendo? -le pregunté al capullo de Abel.

-Estudiando sus características -dijo mientras la pantalla desaparecía como si nada. Levantó su báculo y lo clavó en el suelo. Se empezó a formar una grieta en el suelo, que llegó a los pies de jodido monstruos. El suelo se hundió a sus pies, lo que le desequilibró.

-¡Lovino, los pies! ¡Antonio, la frente! -gritó Laura, que seguía manteniendo el campo de fuerza. Entonces me fijé en sus pies no había ninguna coraza, al igual que en su frente, que directamente había un jodido punto rojo, como una maldita diana a la que disparar.

Por lo visto, el bastardo de Antonio también lo entendió, porque sacó su arco en el mismo momento en el que yo me lanzaba espada en mano hacia sus pies. Mientras yo le hice un corte en cada pie, vi como la flecha del bastardo Antonio pasó por encima de mi cabeza y dio en el centro del punto rojo. Joder, si que tenía puntería, el muy gilipollas...

El monstruo chilló, se sacó la flecha de la frente, pero el punto rojo ya había empezado a brillar. Se dobló sobre si mismo y yo me aparté corriendo mientras una nueva y maldita cúpula oscura le cubrió.

-¡Nooo! ¡Mi poder! ¡Mi nuevo poder! -volvió a chillar mientras rayos oscuros que salían de él impactaron contra las paredes de la sala. Al final, la maldita cúpula se fue y solo quedó el abad tumbado en el suelo... junto a un puñetero yggo, que había caído a unos metros de él- Ugh... -se quejó. Laura dejó caer el báculo y le ayudó a incorporarse.

-¿Está bien, señor Andosín? -le preguntó preocupada.

-¿Qué hago yo aquí...? -preguntó desorientado- ¿Quién eres tú...? Me comí un fruto brillante y no recuerdo mucho más...

-Tranquilícese, abad Andosín -le interrumpió Laura, pero no le hizo caso.

-Apenas recuerdo el terrorífico sentimiento de que... perdía la consciencia.

-No quiero faltarle al respeto, señor -habló Laura educadamente-, pero usted se convirtió en un monstruo que deseaba guiar a su rebaño mediante el miedo y la tiranía. Fuimos nosotros quiénes le hemos salvado -terminó de explicar. El abad nos miró a todos. Yo aún tenía la espada desenvainada, al igual que el bastardo de Antonio, que aún tenía el arco preparado.

-Comprendo... -murmuró el jodido abad. Laura le ayudó a ponerse en pie- Debo regresar a la Abadía. Me esperan almas descarriadas que necesitan mi guía. Vayan cuando puedan a visitarme -dijo empezando a andar. Por lo visto, el capullo estaba en mejores condiciones de las que pensábamos-. Intentaré agradecérselo de algún modo -salió por el portal.

-¡Coge el fabuloso yggo! -me gritó el "divino" Feliks, lo que me hizo pegar un jodido bote. Sin embargo, debo reconocer que mi pequeño hado travesti tenía razón.

Me acerqué y lo recogí. Pesaba más que un sacalodo. Lo guardaría en el maldito Expreso Celestial en cuanto pudiera.

-O sea, por fin le has echado el fabuloso guante a un divino yggo. Me alegra estratosféricamente, tú, pero... Como que me preocupa después de ver lo que puede hacer -parecía realmente preocupado-. Mira lo que había hecho con el pringado del abad... En fin, mi divino celestial que parece un juglar, volvamos a la fabulosa Abadía.

Algún día, aplastaría al "divino" Feliks como a un mosquito.

-¿Era eso lo que buscabas? -preguntó el bastardo de Abel señalando el maldito yggo.

-Sí, es esto -contesté-. Quedan seis.

-Bien -aceptó Laura guardándose su báculo-. ¿Dónde lo piensas llevar? -me preguntó.

-Tengo un amigo -improvisé-. En realidad, los busco para él. Se los iré enviando conforme los consigamos -añadí.

-¿Y no te da miedo lo que pueda hacer tu amigo con esas frutas después de lo que hemos visto? -preguntó el capullo de Abel.

-Es de confianza -respondí secamente.

-Bueno, creo que es mejor que volvamos a la Abadía Vocationis -dijo el bastardo de Antonio-. O ya puestos, a la posada. Seguro que ya es de noche, y yo no he echado la siesta, así que me estoy cayendo de sueño. ¿Quién está conmigo? -nadie le respondió, pero igualmente, salimos de allí y el portal se cerró a nuestras espaldas.

* * *

-Gracias, de todo corazón, por salvarme en la Torre Vocacional -dijo el maldito Abad.

Efectivamente, volvimos a la posada en aquella noche... sólo que yo me escapé a dejar el yggo. Vamos, que no dormí una mierda (ya sé que para algo esa tía me dio un conjuro para teletransportarme, pero no sabía exactamente cuánta energía gastaría y, por tanto, no iba a utilizarlo en aquel momento, estando como estaba el jodido árbol a una hora de camino, más o menos). Y lo peor: a las ocho de la mañana, el bastardo había aparecido en mi habitación, diciendo que me levantara lo antes posible, que debíamos ir a la Abadía... porque supongo que sabéis a qué bastardo me refiero.

Y allí estábamos: los tres bastardos completamente sonrientes y yo con unas ojeras más grandes que el supuesto contenido de los calzones de Gilbert (sí, y digo supuesto). El templo volvía a estar abierto al público y en aquel momento había multitud de personas paseando por allí, entrando y saliendo.

-De verdad, mi intención era encontrar la forma de guiar mejor a mi rebaño -intentó excusarse-. Pero aunque los poderes del fruto eran extraordinarios, yo no era capaz de controlarlos -agachó la cabeza-. El fruto me consumió. Esa fruta nunca debió de entrar en la boca de un mortal. Si no hubieseis podido detenerme, temo que hubiese destruido el mundo de los mortales.

-En serio, no tiene importancia -dijo Laura. Sí que la tenía.

-De cualquier modo, estoy en deuda con vosotros. Espero que, al menos, mis poderes puedan seros de utilidad en vuestros viajes, ya que no se me ocurre como agradecéroslo. Tal vez el joven Juglar quiera convertirse en Estrella...

-¡Qué no soy un puto juglar y no quiero convertirme en una jodida estrella, coño! -grité.

-Bueno, tampoco hace falta que te pongas así, pequeño Juglar. ¿Preferirías entonces ser un Armamentalista? ¿O un experto en Artes Marciales? Conozco al mejor maestro del mundo: Koh Ye Ha. Creo que podría conseguir que te entrenara y...

-¡QUE NO SOY UN PUTO JUGLAR! ¡NO TENGO UNA JODIDA VOCACIÓN Y NO QUIERO UNA, COOOOÑO! -grité. Todos en la sala se me quedaron mirando, pero a mí no me importó.

-Bueno... -el abad no sabía que decir.

-Yo sí que quiero cambiar de vocación -saltó Laura. Él sonrió con dulzura.

-¿Y qué te gustaría ser, preciosa? -preguntó. Laura se mordió el labio.

-¿Puedo ser sabia? -preguntó emocionada. La sonrisa se borró de la cara del abad.

-De verdad que lo siento mucho, preciada sacerdotisa de Irunya -empezó-, pero el camino del sabio está fuera de los límites. Ser un sabio es más de lo que cualquier mortal puede soñar. Sólo unos pocos han alcanzado su meta, ya que recuerda que para ser sabio, hay que dominar por completo el arte del báculo y la curación.

-Lo sé -respondió ella.

-Ser un sabio es demasiado complicado, y es de las pocas vocaciones que yo no puedo otorgar ya que, de la noche a la mañana, por mucho que yo desee, no puedo enseñar a un humano a resucitar a los muertos.

-¿Eh? -pregunté confundido. ¿Resucitar...? ¿Los sabios podían resucitar a los muertos...?

Laura agachó la cabeza y se mordió el labio.

-Lo comprendo, abad Andosín. Perfeccionaré mi técnica con el báculo y encontraré la forma de alcanzar mi meta -prometió. El maldito abad sonrió:

-Me agrada escucharlo, hija mía. Y espero que lo consigas -nos miró a nosotros tres, los chicos, me refiero-. Y si estos jóvenes no quieren cambiar de vocación, solo me queda desear que el Todopoderoso Ivan os proteja. Id en paz, hijos míos. Y que Alfred os guíe en el camino.

* * *

**Primer yggo, a la saca.**

**Pobre Matthew, nadie le hace caso... Lovi, has sido muy cruel con él.**

**La verdad, no se nos ocurre mucho más que poner... Así que lo dejamos por hoy. Ya sabéis los regalos que nos gustan ^.^~**

**¡Lucecitas de colores para todos!**

**- Miss Desi y Miss Alisa -**


	12. Capítulo 12

**Hola a todos, Miss Desi al teclado... con noticias un tanto malas: Miss Alisa está bastante malita. Ahora mismo debe estar durmiendo a pierna suelta en el salón, porque esta noche se ha despertado de madrugada para ir al baño corriendo... y adiós cena. Vamos, que está hecha un trapillo y no sé si se acuerda de que toca capítulo... pero como yo sí me he acordado, aquí tenéis vuestra ración de cada martes.**

**Vamos a ello.**

* * *

**Cap. 12: La preciosa Jonasa, el amable leviatán... y la madre que los parió.**

_P.O.V Lovino_

Así, aquella misma mañana salimos de la ciudad, antes de que reconocieran a Laura o al bastardo de su hermano (léase: haber quemado en el pasado toda la Abadía). La verdad, había sido una suerte que el jodido Abad no les hubiera reconocido.

-No me puedo ni imaginar qué hubiera pasado si nos hubieran visto -dijo Laura, aliviada por estar fuera de la ciudad-. En serio, lo mínimo era cadena perpetua... -suspiró. Puso de nuevo voz seria- En fin, ¿a dónde nos dirigimos?

No os creáis que no lo había estado pensando un maldito rato, pero siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión:

-A Puerto Cachalote -los malditos Morguens casi se caen.

-¿E... Estáis bien? -preguntó el bastardo de Antonio preocupado.

-Emm... ¡Sí, por supuesto! -dijo Laura con una voz inusualmente aguda. Se puso en pie y ayudó a su hermano a levantarse- ¿En serio tenemos que ir a Puerto Cachalote? -preguntó con esa voz aguda.

-Sí -respondí yo como si nada. Continuamos caminando un rato más.

-¿Y por qué Puerto Cachalote? -Laura seguía teniendo aquella voz aguda.

-Porque es el único jodido pueblo que nos queda en la maldita isla -respondí. Era evidente.

-¿Y no podemos ir a una cueva llena de monstruos? En serio, no se está tan mal y...

-No, Laura -le corté-. No es problema mío que hace unos años hicierais algo allí que hizo que os buscaran como los jodidos criminales que sois -solté.

-¿Cómo...? -preguntó ella con voz normal.

-¿... lo sé? Joder, Laura, ya se supone que a partir de ahora, vayamos donde vayamos, habrán puesto precio a vuestras cabezas por algo que hicisteis en el maldito pasado.

-Sí, probablemente -aceptó el bastardo de Abel.

-¿Y qué hicisteis allí? -preguntó el capullo de Antonio- Lo digo porque no nos pille de sorpresa...

-Espantamos la pesca -reconoció Laura con la boca pequeña.

-¿Y eso es un crimen? -preguntó el cabrón de Antonio sorprendido.

-Sólo en Puerto Cachalote -aclaró el bastardo de Abel.

-¿Por? -continuó preguntando.

-Por lo visto, no hay muchos peces por allí -respondió Laura.

-¿Y qué hicisteis para espantar a la pesca? -pregunto curioso.

-Em... mejor lo dejamos -dijo Laura.

En fin, no pasó nada más interesante en el camino, por lo que saltaremos en el tiempo cuatro horas y entonces estamos en el jodido Puerto Cachalote, a las doce del mediodía.

Era un lugar bastante pobre. Todo el pueblo estaba sobre la arena de la playa, o como máximo, sobre tarimas de madera. Una muralla de troncos rodeaba el pueblo pero, seamos realistas, aquello se podía quemar. Lo único que destacaba más era el puerto.

No era muy grande, pero sí lo suficiente para tener veinte jodidos barcos atracados a la vez, aunque la mayoría eran de pesca. Aún así, había un trozo de playa que estaba libre...

...que era donde, en aquel momento, estaba todo el maldito pueblo.

Todos hablaban emocionados. Parecían estar reunidos alrededor de dos personas a las que no podíamos ver del todo, pero una parecía una niña con ropas andrajosas y el otro un hombre de cuarenta y tantos.

-¡Epa! ¡Va a empeza', va a empeza'! -gritó un hombre, lo que hizo que todos callaran.

-¿Qué estará pasando? -preguntó el bastardo de Antonio.

-Vamos a acercarnos -sugirió Laura andando hacia allí. La seguimos y entre la gente vimos como la niña se metió andando en el mar. Después se arrodilló y dijo:

-Oh, Gran Leviatán. Asciende desde la' profundidade' y bendíceno' con tu presencia. Dano' tu pode' y riégano' con done' de la mar océana a nosotro', lo' humilde' paisano' de Puerto Cachalote -levantó la cabeza y la tierra empezó a temblar levemente.

-O sea, ¿qué se está cociendo aquí, tú? -preguntó el "divino" Feliks desde mi cabeza. Entonces, alguien gritó señalando al mar:

-¡Mirar! ¡Por ahín! ¡El Leviatán!

Entonces, el mar se levantó un poco y un monstruo parecido a una ballena sacó la cabeza, pero solo fue un segundo, porque el jodido se dio la vuelta en el agua y pegó con su gran cola en el mar, lo que hizo que todos acabáramos empapados de agua.

-¡Joder! -grité llevándome las manos a los ojos. La maldita sal del mar pica.

-¡Aaaaaaaagh! -gritó el "fabuloso" Feliks. Lo siguiente que escuché, fueron los gritos de alegría de la gente del pueblo. Cuando volví a mirar, había una montaña de peces frente a nosotros.

-¡Yuju! ¡Viva! -gritó un hombre acercándose.

-¡Pescaíto! ¡A cubos! -dijo una mujer.

-¡Esto e' estupendo! -gritó otro hombre. Mientras, la niña volvió a la playa totalmente empapada, pero nadie se fijó en ella. Estaban demasiado ocupados con los jodidos peces. Fue en aquel momento cuando pude observarla mejor.

La niña tendría unos diez años. Tenía el pelo rosa corto, recogido en dos coletas. Lo llevaba bastante sucio. Tenía los ojos azul cielo y muy grandes, la cara redonda y una nariz pequeña. Llevaba unas sandalias medio rotas de cuero y un vestido de manga corta que ya no me parecía tan andrajoso, pero estaba sucio y tremendamente viejo, de color marrón, con varios parches y capucha.

-M... Me han calado -dijo Laura incrédula. Las plumas que llevaba en el pelo se le habían quedado pegadas a éste-. Aquí no parece que avisen a los turistas de que van a caer buzos de punta, ¿eh?

-¿Tú crees? -preguntó el bastardo de Abel escupiendo el agua. El pelo de punta que normalmente tenía ahora estaba lacio y lo tenía medio pegado a la frente. La verdad es que así estaba más guapo... ¡agh! ¿Por qué estoy pensando como un gay?

"Será porque lo eres" contestó una vocecita en mi mente. La odiaba.

-O sea, ¿qué era esa cosa gigantesca? -preguntó el "fabuloso" Feliks- ¿Y cómo es que obedece a esa nena?

-Vamos -murmuró el bastardo de Antonio. Se coló entre la gente y llegó al lado de la niña. Le seguimos corriendo-. Preciosa, ¿cómo haces eso? -le preguntó. La niña se giró y ladeó la cabeza.

-¡Yepa! Son ustede' uno' viajero', ¿verdá'? -preguntó, sin hacerle caso al bastardo.

-Sí, venimos de... de alguna parte. No tenemos residencia fija -dijo Laura escurriendo la falda de su vestido.

-¡No vienen mucho' viajero' por aquín! -dijo ella con una sonrisa- Su cara me suena d'algún la'o... ¿Cómo se llaman?

-Laura. Encantada -le tendió la mano. La niña se la estrechó-. Él es Antonio. Ese chico es Lovino. No te sorprendas si dice tacos. Y él es Abel. Y no, no nos has visto nunca -añadió.

-¡Ah, encantá'! -dijo la niña con una sonrisa- ¡Yo soy Jonasa! ¿Por qué no vienen a mi casa esta noche? Así no estaré solica.

-Ah... bueno, si tú quieres... -aceptó el bastardo de Antonio sorprendido. Jonasa asintió.

-Es mu' pequeña, está al este del muelle -explicó-. Seguro que la encontrarán. Es que me gustaría pedirle' un favorcico, que ustede' parecen mu' amables...

-Bueno... -dijo Laura poniéndose un tanto roja, pero en aquel momento, un hombre se acercó. Era el otro alrededor del cual se había reunido la gente antes. Eso, un cuarentón, de pelo castaño un tanto largo, arrugado y con un bigote jodidamente enorme.

-Fantástico, Jonasa... -le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros a la niña, que parecía incómoda- Parece que s'ha da'o bien la cosa. Esta zagala es una mina de oro, ¿eh? -dijo mirando a Jonasa.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa un poco falsa. El hombre rió con ganas y ella le rió la gracia, aún sin ganas. Laura empezó a reír también, falsamente, y nos pegó una patada no muy disimulada a cada uno para que hiciéramos lo mismo.

-Perdón, no me he presenta'o -dijo el hombre parando de reír-. Soy el alcalde Pancracio. Ustedes son turistas, ¿no?

-Sí, acabamos de llegar -respondió el bastardo de Antonio.

-¿Piensan quedarse una nochecica? -preguntó el gilipollas del alcalde.

-Sí -respondió el maldito Antonio.

-O dos -añadió Laura. El jodido alcalde se la quedó mirando y la señaló.

-Tu cara me suena...

-¡Uy, qué tarde se ha hecho! -dijo Laura mirando el cielo- ¡Ya es hora de comer, y deberíamos buscar un lugar donde hacerlo! -cogió a su hermano del brazo y salieron corriendo hacia la posada. No tardamos en seguirles.

* * *

_P.O.V Antonio_

Llamamos a la puerta. No me podía creer que Jonasa viviera sola en aquella casa. ¡Si no eran más que cuatro tablas con un techo medio roto "protegiendo" un espacio de cinco metros cuadrados! ¡La pobre debía de pasarlo fatal!

La puerta se abrió lentamente y una cálida luz salió del interior. Por una pequeña rendija, Jonasa nos miró de arriba abajo.

-Pasen -dijo finalmente abriendo la puerta. Vaya, Jonasa se las arreglaba mejor de lo que pensaba.

En los cinco metros cuadrados que tenía como casa, había una cama, una tela raída que servía como alfombra, unas cuantas cajas de madera con mantas y una pequeña hoguera, colocada justo en el lugar donde el techo estaba roto.

-Por favor, pónganse cómodos -dijo sacando una manta. La colocó cerca del fuego-. Aunque estemos en veranico, las noches son fre'cas -le hicimos caso y nos sentamos. Nadie dijo nada hasta que ella se levantó-. ¿Quieren cena' algo? Me dan pescaíto gratis desde que invoco al Leviatán...

-No hace falta, ya hemos cenado -le dije yo. Nos miró sorprendida.

-Oh... bueno, igualmente yo tengo que come' alguna cosica... -se acercó a una de las cajas y sacó un pequeño pez que no reconocí. Después, sacó un palo y clavó el pez en el. Lo acercó al fuego mientras se sentaba.

-Y... bueno... ¿qué querías? -preguntó Laura.

-M'alegro mucho de conocerles -dijo rápidamente. Laura levantó las cejas-. Esperaba que viniese alguien que no fuera de por aquín... -se quedó callada un momento. Solo escuchamos el fuego durante unos segundos- Verán, es que... -justo entonces, la puerta se abrió y entró un hombre desconocido mientras decía:

-¡Jonasa! ¿Qué tal, moza? -entonces se quedó callado- ¡Ah! No m'había da'o cuenta de que tenías compañía -nos miró a los cuatro-. No nos conocemos, ¿verda'? -estuvimos a punto de decir algo, pero no nos dejó hablar- Da igua'... El alcalde Pancracio quiere habla' contigo, Jonasa. Será mejo' que te vengas.

-¡Oh! -abrió mucho los ojos- Ahora mismico voy... -se mordió el labio.

-No tardes -y el hombre salió de la casa. Jonasa suspiró, sacó el pescado del fuego y lo miró tristemente. Lo dejó encima de la manta y se levantó.

-Esto... Lo siento -dijo dirigiéndose hacia la puerta-. En ná' estoy aquín. ¿M'esperan un momentico na' más? -y salió corriendo de la casa. Entonces, Laura se puso en pie.

-¿A dónde vas? -le preguntó Lovino de malas maneras.

-¿No es evidente? ¡Hay que seguirla! -respondió- Estoy segura de que aquí hay gato encerrado. Y Jonasa es la víctima. Hay que averiguar qué pasa.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo -dije poniéndome también en pie.

-Entonces habrá que ir... -dijo Abel poniéndose en pie. Lovino gruñó algo, pero finalmente también se puso en pie. Salimos de la casa.

No fue complicado encontrar la casa del alcalde, ya que era la más grande del pueblo. Una de las pocas que estaban sobre una tarima de madera y, por tanto, una de las pocas que no tenía peligro de hundirse. Escuchamos voces y nos escondimos bajo la ventana.

-Estás más crecí'a ende que'l Jonás desapareció en esa tormenta -era la voz del alcalde.

-Bueno... -dijo Jonasa tímidamente.

-De verda' que lo siento mucho por ti, moza -continuó hablando el alcalde a los pocos segundos-. Pero pensa' que sigue vivo e' una tontolinería. No va a volve', Jonasa -afirmó duramente. Ella no respondió, por lo que el alcalde continuó-. Y por ese motivo... E' de menester que t'adopte.

-¿Eh? -una tercera voz apareció, la de un niño pequeño- Eso e'... Eso e' estupendo, padre -espera... ¿Cómo era que ese tío tenía hijos?-. Al fin y al cabo, no querrás estar solica, ¿verdad, Jonasa? -ella continuó sin decir nada.

-Tú y el Pancracete sus lleváis bien -continuó el alcalde-. Y, de to'as formas, siempre te he considerado como de la familia -suspiró-. Ya has sufrí'o demasiao, moza. E' hora de pasa' página.

Jonasa se quedó callada unos segundos.

-Gracia'. Gracia', señor Alcalde. Yo... Me lo voy a pensa' un poco -hubo un silencio-. Pero ya que estoy aquí, quería hablarle de algo -por lo visto, el alcalde hizo algo para hacerle saber que podía hablar-. Lo h'esta'o pensando y ya no quiero invocar más al Leviatán.

-¡¿Lo qué?! -gritó el alcalde.

-Yo... -continuó Jonasa- Es que me da que no está bien, vivir asín. Y he...

-Pero no digas tontolina's asín de repente, Jonasa -la interrumpió el alcalde-. Ni te se ocurra deci'lo en el pueblo. ¡Qué descaro! Y si no, qué va' a ofrecerle tú a Puerto Cachalote, ¿ein? ¿Es que pue's ayuda' de otra forma?

"¡Por favor, que tendrá diez años a lo sumo!" pensé.

-Yo, eh... -empezó Jonasa, pero el alcalde volvió a interrumpirla.

-Es igua'. Ya hemos habla'o mucho por hoy. Tie's que estar cansaíca. Ve a casa y descansa un ratico, ¿vale? -escuchamos unos pasos y a los pocos segundos se abrió la puerta y Jonasa nos miró.

-¡Epa, son ustedes! -dijo sorprendida.

-Nosotros... -empecé, pero ella negó con la cabeza mientras cerraba la puerta a sus espaldas.

-Me supongo que habrán escucha'o to'a la conversación, ¿no?

-Esto... sí -reconoció Laura.

-Bueno, da igual -dijo Jonasa acercándose-. Vengan pa' mi casa y hablamos, ¿les parece?

* * *

-No poe'mos pasarnos la vida pidiéndole comi'a al dios del mar asín -terminó de explicar ella. Habíamos vuelto a su casa y estábamos sentados alrededor de la hoguera.

Nos había explicado todo lo que pasaba, que ella era capaz de invocar al Leviatán (misteriosamente) y que ella pensaba que no podían seguir así, que el pueblo debía volver a trabajar, ya que todos se habían vuelto unos vagos desde que no tenían que pescar. El Leviatán se lo daba todo hecho.

-Pero nadie m'hace caso -continuó tristemente-. Y el alcalde Pancracio... Bueno, ya ha visto lo que piensa... Y yo quería sabe' qué pensaban unos forasteros. Ya saben, alguien imparcial y to' eso. ¿Qué me dicen?

Nos miramos los unos a los otros. Desde luego, todos pensábamos lo mismo.

-Creemos que tienes razón -dije yo finalmente. Ella asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

-M'alegra saber que alguien piensa como yo. Estab yo segura de que alguien d'afuera me daría la razón.

-Es que la tienes -afirmó Lovi. Nos sorprendió que dijera algo.

-Bueno, pos está decidi'o. Se lo viá' decir bien clarico al Alcalde Pancracio esta ve' -dijo convencida-. No pienso invoca' al Leviatán más -entonces no pudo evitar bostezar-. Vaya, es tardecico. Se m'ha pasa'o la hora de acostarme. Y me imagino que no tendrán donde dormir. ¿verda'?

-Bueno, podemos ir a la posada -dije. Ella negó con la cabeza.

-¿Y gastarse el dinerico? No. Se pue' quedar aquín, si quieren.

-Tenemos dinero suficiente para alquilar una habitación -dijo Laura enseñándole la bolsa abierta con dinero. Jonasa abrió mucho los ojos.

-Nunca... nunca había visto tanto dinerico junto -dijo impresionada. Sacudió la cabeza-. Da igual. No pienso deja' que se lo gasten cuando pueden quedarse a dormir aquín.

-Al menos déjanos pagarte -dijo Laura poniéndole un puñado de monedas en la mano-. Cinco mil monedas de oro. Son tuyas.

-Laura... -le susurré al oído- Eso es cien veces lo que cuesta una habitación normal -y sabía lo tacaña que podía ser Laura.

-¿Cinco... mil? -Jonasa miró la cantidad de dinero que tenía en las manos con los ojos muy abiertos- Pero yo... nunca he teni'o todo este dinero.

-Buen momento para empezar a tenerlo -le respondió Laura. Y me contestó en voz baja-. ¿Pero tú has visto cómo está la pobre chiquilla? Necesita ayuda, y si los aldeanos no quieren dársela, se la daré yo.

-Me parece bien -le respondí de la misma manera.

-Entonces nos quedamos -afirmó Abel. Se tumbó junto al fuego-. Bueno, en ese caso, yo tengo sueño, así que buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, bastardos -dijo Lovino imitándole. Yo también me tumbé y Laura hizo lo mismo con un alegre:

-¡Buenas noches! ¡Que durmáis bien!

-¡Esperen! -protestó Jonasa- ¡Con todo el dinerico que me han da'o, solo faltaría que durmieran en el suelo!

-No, eso sí que no -dijo Laura incorporándose levemente-. La cama es tuya, Jonasa. Y no quiero oír ninguna palabra de protesta. Sólo faltaba eso...

La niña se quedó callada y a los pocos segundos escuchamos cómo empezaba a llorar.

-¿Qué te pasa ahora, niña? -preguntó Lovino frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Nadie se había portado nunca asín de bien conmigo, salvo mi padre! -lloraba- ¡Y llegan uno' forasteros y me tratan mejo' que tó'l pueblo!

-Oh... ¡Qué mona! -no pude evitar incorporarme y abrazarla- ¡No me digáis que no es dulce!

-Sí, monísima -dijo Abel, aunque no supe si tomármelo en serio.

-Es monísima, pero joder, quiero dormir -se quejó Lovi.

-Ídem -dijo Laura.

-Bueno, va, vete a la cama. Tiene' que dormir un poquico -le dije a Jonasa. Se sorbió los mocos y asintió lentamente. No tardó en meterse en la cama y hasta que no me aseguré de que se durmió, yo no me dormí.

* * *

Cuando Laura me despertó a la mañana siguiente, me di cuenta de que Jonasa ya se había marchado. Entonces, una idea cruzó por mi mente.

-¿No habrá ido a decírselo al pueblo... sin nadie que la proteja? -pregunté, temeroso. Porque si había ido sola, a saber que le harían- Porque si ha ido sola, tenemos un grave problema.

-Oh, oh... -dijo Laura. En menos de cinco minutos, estábamos los cuatro saliendo por la puerta de la casa. Nos acercamos al primer hombre que encontramos, un pescador. No nos dio tiempo a decir nada, ya que enseguida dijo:

-¡'Amos! ¡Tie' que ayudarnos a encontrar a la Jonasa! ¡Sin ella moriremos t'os! -dijo desesperado.

-¿Ha desaparecido? -pregunté. El hombre asintió rápidamente. Salimos corriendo a buscarla. Tenía que estar en alguna parte...

Sin embargo, nadie en todo el pueblo sabía nada de ella. Es más: la estaban buscando para que invocara otra vez al Leviatán, lo cuál indicaba que no había llegado a decirlo.

Fue entonces cuando aquella mujer nos comentó "esa cosa tan curiosa".

-A mí no me gusta criticar -dijo-, pero he oído que el Alcalde tie' su propia playa privada pa' pescar.

-¿En serio? -preguntó Laura arqueando las cejas.

-Sip -respondió la mujer-. 'Icen que se llega a ella desde la parte d'atrás de su casa, que está pegando a la muralla. El mu' agarrao no la comparte con los demás.

Aquello unido a la actitud del alcalde... sí, puede que ya supiéramos dónde estaba Jonasa.

Así, nos dirigimos a la parte de la muralla que había detrás de la casa del alcalde y nos encontramos al que debía de ser el hijo del alcalde hablando solo, en voz alta, frente a otra de las puertas de la muralla.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡La Jonasa ha veni'o por aquín y l'ha conta'o a padre que no quería volver a invocar al Leviatán! Seguro que se l'ha lleva'o p'al Acantila'o Culta'o... ¡Tengo que decírselo a tó'l pueblo! -y sin prestarnos atención, salió corriendo a avisar a la gente.

-Bueno, ya sabemos dónde está -dijo Laura finalmente.

-Vamos -dije yo saliendo del pueblo. Me siguieron.

* * *

Cruzamos gran parte de una playa y después seguimos por una cueva la mar de enrevesada... y llena de monstruos. Pero bueno, no eran tantos como en la Torre Vocationis.

Y así, llegamos al "Acantila'o Culta'o". Sí que era original el alcalde para poner nombres... Pero desde luego, el acantilado estaba "Culta'o".

El caso es que al borde de este se encontraba Jonasa, con el alcalde y otros dos tíos. Nos escondimos detrás de unas rocas justo cuando el alcalde se acercó a ella y le dijo con voz audible:

-Mu' bien, bonica. Sopongo qué aquí podrá' pensa' un poco y luego podemos habla'.

Jonasa se mordió el labio. Temblaba como una hoja. El alcalde le tocó el hombro con una mano. Ella retrocedió un poco, pero no lo suficiente para que el alcalde se diera cuenta.

-Tie's que estar mu' cansa', con tanto invocar y eso, pobrecica -continuó el alcalde, aunque no había una pizca de tristeza en su voz-. Pos que sepas que con pedírselo a tu tito Pancracio, ya no tendrá' que invocar más. Les diré a to's que has perdío el poder de invocar al Leviatán, y ya'stá.

Jonasa dejó de temblar y le miró sorprendida.

-Señor Alcalde, yo... -pero no la dejó terminar.

-Y en después, podemos veni' tú y yo p'acá de ve' en cuando y hace' una invocación secreta -vale, ya decía yo que no podía ser todo rosa y bonito. Jonasa le miró sin entender-. Verá', es que en el fondo del mar hay perlas y corale' y cosas d'esas. Y tesoros de barco también. Podrías pedirle al Leviatán que te subiera to' eso, ¿verdá'? En ve' de pesca'o na' más, ¿no?

Definitivamente, ella retrocedió hasta que el alcalde dejó de tocarla. Se la veía muy indignada, y para no estarlo.

-¿Perlas? ¿Tesoros? -preguntó incrédula- ¡Seño' alcalde! ¡No me lo puedo creé'! ¡Qué vergüenza má' grande!

-Ea, ea... -dijo el maldito alcalde (vaya, a veces sueno como Lovi)- No me te enfades. Yo decía de vez en cuando na' más. Cuando t'apetezca. Piensa en lo felices que seríamos to's. Ricos y to' eso.

-¿Felices? ¿Ricos? -Jonasa seguía incrédula.

-Sasto, zagala. Y to' lo que tie's qu'hacer es aceptar que tu padre no va a volver y deja' que t'adopte. Sería tu nuevo padre... 'Tá bien, ¿a que sín? -dijo el alcalde. Aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

-¡No! ¡Usté' no es mi padre! -gritó furiosa Jonasa. La tierra empezó a temblar- ¡Mi padre es...! -pero entonces, el gran Leviatán salió del agua y saltó hasta el acantilado, lo que hizo que todos se retiraran corriendo.

Era una gran ballena azul, de ojos amarillos y tripa roja. Tenía unos colmillos muy afilados y algunos cuernos por las aletas y la cabeza. Además, tenía alas.

Al alcalde le faltó tiempo para arrodillarse y empezar a suplicar.

-Oh, Gran Leviatán... ¡Gracias! ¡Has escucha'o nuestra plegaria y vienes a ayudarnos otra ve'! -se giró hacia la niña, que se había caído de culo y estaba sentada en el suelo- Hala, Jonasa, a reza'. Pídele al Leviatán que nos traiga un tesoro.

En aquel momento, el Leviatán rugió. Jonasa se tapó los oídos, pero se quedó donde estaba, a diferencia del alcalde, que retrocedió varios metros.

-¡Aaah! -gritaron los otros hombres. Ellos directamente salieron huyendo.

Fue entonces cuando el Leviatán abrió la boca, sacó la lengua, envolvió con ella a Jonasa y se la tragó.

-¡J-Jonasa! -gritó el alcalde.

Laura se tapó la boca con las manos. Fue el momento en el que salimos, armas en mano. No hacía falta que nos pusiéramos de acuerdo: Abel con su báculo, Laura con su vara, Lovi con su espada y yo con mi arco, que probablemente no fuera lo más efectivo contra el Leviatán, pero no quería usar mi hacha. Demasiada sangre de monstruo, ya me entendéis.

-¿¡Pero qué!? -gritó el alcalde cuando nos vio aparecer- ¿Quié's se creen ustedes para invadir mi playa priva'?

-¡Apártese! -gritó Laura corriendo hacia el Leviatán, preparando un golpe con la vara. Lo descargó lo más fuerte que pudo sobre su frente. El Leviatán se quedó atontado unos instantes, momento que Abel aprovechó para lanzar el mismo hechizo que a Andosiniestro. Había llegado a la conclusión de que no lo había usado antes de aquello porque, primero: no tuvo la oportunidad de lanzarlo contra el Caballero Oscuro. Segundo: estaba claro que Morag era un demonio. Además, le echó un hechizo para volverlo más imbécil de lo que era.

-Familia Acuática. Ciento diez por ciento de ataque. Noventa por ciento de defensa. Treinta y seis por ciento de agilidad -anunció-. Ataques dañinos: explosiones. Ataques no efectivos: ninguno en especial -la pantalla desapareció.

-¿De verdad se puede decir "ciento diez por ciento"? -pregunté extrañado. Se encogió de hombros.

-¡A mí qué me cuentas! ¡No soy ni sabio ni científico ni maestro! -gritó el respondiendo. Levantó su báculo hacia el Leviatán y gritó- ¡Megaexplosión!

Al momento, unas grandes explosiones (como si hubieran tirado una bomba) aparecieron alrededor del Leviatán que, sin embargo, no soltó ningún sonido. Se mantuvo con la boca cerrada.

-¡Abre la boca, bastardo! -gritó Lovino atacándole con su Überfalcoespada en el lugar donde se suponía que debería estar la nariz. El monstruo siguió sin abrir la boca, sin embargo, invocó una ola gigante que caía sobre nosotros.

Por suerte, Abel la congeló justo a tiempo. Debo reconocer que ese chico podía ser útil si no estaba drogado.

Entonces, fue mi turno. Coloqué una flecha en mi arco y le di en el párpado. Sí, justo donde quería darle. Se resistió a abrir la boca, por lo que yo le lancé otra al otro párpado. ¿Qué? ¡Tengo buena puntería! ¡He ganado los últimos tres campeonatos del mundo de tiro con arco! Pero claro, eso no lo voy a decir en voz alta...

Finalmente, el Leviatán abrió la boca y rugió. Se cayó de lado y abrió la boca. Parecía medio muerto. Pero, para sorpresa de todos, al abrir la boca, una sorprendida Jonasa salió de dentro, viva y coleando.

-Yo... Estoy bien... -dijo mirándose las manos. Nos miró a nosotros, que teníamos la boca abierta- Están bien, ¿verda'?

-Jonasa... -murmuró Laura. La niña empezó a caminar hacia nosotros, pero entonces, el Leviatán se incorporó y rugió de nuevo.

-¡Aaah! -gritó Jonasa sorprendida. El Leviatán continuó rugiendo. Pero entonces, Jonasa se colocó delante de nosotros, con los brazos extendidos y gritó, para hacerse oír- ¡No! ¡P-por favor! -le temblaba mucho la voz! - ¡No les haga' daño!

Entonces, el Leviatán cerró la boca y, para sorpresa de todos, habló con la voz de un hombre, además, de Puerto Cachalote (por el acento, digo yo):

-Pero si so' uno' compinches del alcalde Pancracio, ¿no? -preguntó. Jonsa abrió mucho los ojos.

-E... esa voz... -entonces, una luz azulada ascendió por encima del Leviatán y tomó la forma de un hombre.

-¡Un fantasma! -gritó Laura sorprendida. Yo y Abel abrimos mucho los ojos. Y Lovino no sé lo que hizo.

-¿Pa... padre...? -preguntó Jonasa con un hilo de voz. Bien, mirado, tenía el mismo color de pelo que ella, y el mismo tono de piel. Por lo demás, tenía los ojos oscuros y estaba cachas, el tío- ¡Padre! -gritó ella corriendo hacia el Leviatán.

-¡Jonás! -gritó el alcalde detrás de nosotros. Casi se me había olvidado que estaba allí- Pero, ¿qué demo...?

-Siento haber causado tanto trastorno, mozos -nos dijo Jonás a modo de disculpa-. Y Jonasa, bonica... No hay palabras pa' decirte cuánto siento to' lo que t'hecho sufrir. La noche de la tormenta me caí del barco -empezó a explicar-. Y en de luego, me cayó al lado esa especie de fruto dora'o -¿fruto dorado...? ¿De verdad podíamos tener tanta suerte?-. M'iba a desmayar, asín que lo recogí. Sólo podía pensar en ti, Jonasa, esperándome en la orillica. Pensaba en cómo ibas a pode' apañártela' sin mí si todavía era' tan niña y to'... -Jonasa había empezado a llorar hacía rato, y Laura se estaba aguantando las ganas- Y en ese momento, en mita' de la mar océana, me morí. Y entonces... -el fantasma sonrió- Ya no e'taba muerto, e'taba na' que te na' y parecía una ballena. ¡Menu'o susto!

-Yo... No... -dijo Jonasa, pero no le salían las palabras.

-Te llevaba t'os esos peces pa' que no te faltara de na', bonica -continuó Jonás. Miró acusadoramente al alcalde-. Nunca pensé que iba a atrae' a tanto gorrón... -volvió a mirar a su hija- Hasta ahora, no había dicho na', pero s'acabó. Vamos, chiquilla, vámonos a otro la'o ande no haya tanto listo. Te tendré siempre a mi la'o. No tendrá' na' que temer, bonica.

-Ay, padre... -suspiró Jonasa llorando aún- No pue'o hacer eso -dijo negando con la cabeza. Su padre la miró extrañado-. Es que me quiero queda' y ayudar con las labores de pesca. Va siendo hora de que me valga por mí misma. Le he visto trabaja' t'os estos años y ahora me toca -explicó-. Seré la mejor pesca'ora de to' Puerto Cachalote. Ya verá. Va a esta' usted orgulloso, padre -aseguró intentando sonreír-. No pue'o depender de usted to'a la vida. Es hora de que m'abra paso en el mundo, ¿lo entiende?

-Jo... Jonasa... -su padre parecía sorprendido. Entonces, alguien apareció gritando.

-¡Jonasaaa! -gritó Pancracete, el hijo del alcalde, llegando corriendo.

-¿Pancracete? ¿Qué haces aquín? -preguntó ella sorprendida.

-¿Está' bien? -le preguntó él, llegando junto a ella- ¡Siento lo de padre! Estaba mu' preocupao por ti. Tenía que vení' a buscarte, pero nadie en el pueblo m'hacía caso -entonces vio al fantasma y, sin sorprenderse demasiado, dijo-. Ese es... Ese es tu padre, ¿verda'? Puede confia' en mí, seño'. Se lo digo de corazón. Cuidaré de la hija d'usté' cuando crezca.

Que monísimo era... Nos faltó poco para soltar un "¡Ohhhhh!", porque no podía ser más mono aquel morenito de ojos azules. Si hasta el pelo cortado al estilo tazón le hacía parecer más mono...

-Pancracete... -dijo Jonasa impresionada. Entonces, centró de nuevo la atención en su padre y dijo- Gracia' por convertirte en Leviatán para pode' cuida' de mí, padre. Pero... -nos miró a nosotros cuatro- me la' voy a apaña' bien.

-Jonasa... -su padre ladeó la cabeza. La luz se volvió más azulada. Jonás cerró los ojos- E'taba tan preocupa'o de cuidar de mi chiquilla que ni m'había da'o cuenta de que ya es to'a una muje'... Si m'hubiera da'o cuenta, no t'hubiera meti'o en tanto lío... -se quedó un momento callado- Sé que pue's hacerlo, bonica... Te tomo la palabra. Estaré pendiente de to' lo que hagas, claro. Buena suerte, moza. Que te se dé to' bien... Adiós... -y desapareció en el aire, al igual que el Leviatán. Solo quedó una pequeña luz azul frente a Jonasa

Y aún escuchamos la voz de su padre una última vez, que provenía de la luz:

-Recuerda... -empezó- Siempre e'taré junto a ti, bonica... siempre... -la luz desapareció poco a poco y un fruto dorado cayó al suelo. A Lovi le faltó tiempo para recogerlo.

Entonces, Pancracete se giró hacia nosotros y nos dijo:

-¡'chas gracias! Habéis ayuda'o a to'l pueblo -aseguró. Entonces, se volvió de nuevo hacia Jonasa-. Jonasa, ¿quieres que volvamos ya?

-Mmm... -ella se había quedado mirando fíjamente el mar. Le miró a él y, sin decir nada, fue hacia la salida del acantilado. Nosotros les seguimos, listos para protegerlos (Abel cargando al alcalde, que se había desmayado de la impresión).

* * *

**Y van dos de siete.**

**Espero no haberme pasado con ese acento tan cerrado de Puerto Cachalote... pero en el juego hablan "asín" de verdad. Si hay algo que no se entiende, avisadme y lo cambiaré.**

**Miss Alisa necesita más ánimos que de costumbre, así que los reviews son más bienvenidos que nunca. ¡Vamos a darle una sorpresa! ;)**

**Si nos mandáis cestas de Navidad o vodka del bueno, da~, lo guardaremos hasta que se ponga buena ^w^**

**¡Lucecitas de colores para todos!**

**- Miss Desi (y Miss Alisa, que está indispuesta) -**


	13. Capítulo 13

**¡Hola-hola! Aquí Miss Alisa, para variar un poco.**

**Wiii~, me hacen muy feliz vuestros reviews (Por cierto, nekomisakichan, la terapeucidad es la capacidad que tiene cada uno de curar. Cuanta más terapeucidad tenga, más puntos de salud recuperar al curar con un hechizo. Sólo con un hechizo, los objetos no cuentan), además de que ya casi no estoy afónica y ya no tengo fiebre ^^.**

**Bueno, pues seguimos con los yggos, ¿no? Ya el tercero de siete... Insisto, el quinto y el sexto yggo son para mí los mejores. Sobre todo el quinto. Fue inspiración divina, porque en realidad, eso no pasa en el juego, claro... pero me pareció que estaba genial.**

**Por cierto, Michelle vendría siendo Seychelles, Rosalie es Mónaco y Chi es Vietnam. Solo para aclarar, que no todo el mundo las llama así.**

**Eso, al capítulo.**

* * *

**Cap. 13: Hay que estar muy solo para hacer eso...**

_P.O.V Lovino_

Cuando llegamos al pueblo de nuevo, nos dirigimos a la maldita casa del jodido alcalde y le tumbamos en la cama.

-Quiero volver a darles las gracias por to' lo que han hecho -dijo de nuevo Pancracete. ¿Qué? ¡Los niños me caen bien!-. Son ustedes duros de pelar. Cuando sea mayor, quiero ser como ustedes -aseguró con los ojos brillantes.

-Ya te digo yo que como estos tres no vas a querer ser -le aseguré.

-¡EH! -protestaron.

-Más que nada porque esos dos son criminales y el otro es gilipollas... -se me escapó lo de criminales. Jonasa abrió mucho los ojos.

-¡Ya se de 'onde me sonaban sus caras! ¡Son esos que espantaron la pe'ca hace tres añicos! -les señaló acusadoramente.

-¡Mira, un limo volador brillante! -gritó Laura cogiendo el brazo del gilipollas de Abel y saliendo pitando por la puerta. Supongo que fueron a esconderse por ahí. Y sólo por aclarar: no hay ni una jodida especie de limo brillante que vuele.

-¿Se lo seguís teniendo en cuenta? -preguntó el bastardo de Antonio extrañado. Pancracete se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, después de salvar a to'l pueblo, es discutible -afirmó. No sé si eso era bueno o malo...-. Por cierto, e' posible que a parti' de mañana er ferry vuelva a funciona', así que pueden ir a Puerto Limoso, si quieren.

-Es bueno saberlo -afirmó el capullo de Antonio. Los miró a los dos-. Bueno, solo nos queda desearos que viváis bien... siempre, supongo.

-Me gustaría devolvero' er dinero -dijo entonces Jonasa-. Ahora no lo necesito.

-Ahórralo -le dije yo-. Llegará un momento en el que lo acabarás necesitando. Además, es un regalo, niña.

Jonasa me miró con los ojos muy abiertos, pero finalmente asintió.

-Gracia'. Eso haré -afirmó-. Y bueno... siempre seréi' bienvení'os por aquín, aunque no puedo decir lo mismico d'ellos do' -dijo refiriéndose a los malditos Morguens.

-Tranquila, tampoco teníamos pensado volver -afirmé yo. Ella sonrió.

-Entonce', hasta siempre.

* * *

Encontramos a los malditos hermanos en la posada. Habían reservado cuatro habitaciones para aquella noche. Yo seguía con el jodido yggo en brazos, y tenía pensado escaparme aquella noche y, para poder dormir un maldito rato, usar el conjuro ese. Había que intentarlo alguna vez, ¿no?

Y así, cuando me aseguré de que todas las jodidas luces de la posada estuvieron apagadas, salí de la habitación silenciosamente. Es que dormía con el bastardo para variar, y no me iba a arriesgar a que alguien me viera usando el conjuro, así que iba a salir del maldito pueblo.

Caminé silenciosamente por la playa con el jodido yggo en las manos cuando una voz me sobresaltó.

-¿Dónde vas? -pegué un bote y dejé caer el yggo. Lo recogí lo más rápido que pude y me di la vuelta.

-Joder, no me pegues esos sustos, Michelle... -le dije a la celestial. Michelle (o Shelly, para abreviar) estaba metida hasta los tobillos en el mar, a contraluz, por lo que no se la veía muy bien. Pero era reconocible ya que ella era una de las únicas celestiales que se negaban a usar la armadura de celestial, daba igual lo que pasara. Y bueno, estaban las alas y el halo.

Shelly levantó las manos.

-Lo siento, no sabía que reaccionarías así, Lovino -se disculpó. Entonces, se cruzó de brazos-. Ahora en serio, ¿dónde vas?

-Al jodido Expreso a dejar el maldito yggo -expliqué. Ella asintió.

-Me lo imaginaba.

-¿Querías algo más? -le pregunté. Ella asintió.

-Varias cosas, en realidad -afirmó.

-Dispara -dije poniendo los ojos en blanco. Se aclaró la garganta.

-Lo primero, como ángel guardián de Puerto Cachalote que soy, es darte las gracias por lo que has hecho. En serio, ni siquiera yo sabía cómo solucionar todo este problema, ya que no me parecía bien que el Leviatán les diera todo hecho. Aunque yo tampoco me veía venir que el Leviatán fuera el pobre Jonás... -dijo. Hice una mueca.

-Me venía de camino salvar al puñetero pueblo. Si no lo hacía, no conseguía el yggo -dije. Ella asintió.

-Lo sé, pero te tengo que dar las gracias igualmente -me encogí de hombros-. Segundo: Yao está que se tira de los pelos.

-Me lo veía venir -confesé.

-¡Y como para no! ¡Te largaste del Observatorio cuando te dijeron que no lo hicieras y sin dar explicaciones! -gritó ella.

-¡Mentira! Dije que tenía que recoger los yggos -le corregí.

-Pero no dijiste por qué tenías que recogerlos. Y por eso a Yao le ha entrado el instinto asesino -dijo con una sonrisa. Bueno, que me intentara matar cuando llevara todos los yggos conmigo y veríamos quién reía...-. En cualquier caso, ten cuidado cuando vuelvas.

-¿Algo más? -pregunté cansado.

-Solo una cosa más, para advertirte sobre el camino -dijo ella-. Si piensas ir a Puerto Limoso, la ciudad más cercana es Las Chungueras.

-¿Y?

-Que tiene a Gilbert como ángel guardián -explicó.

-Eso lo explica todo... -en definitiva: una ciudad de delincuentes, seguro.

-Aparte de lo de siempre, creo que allí no hay nada interesante, ningún yggo, me refiero -dijo-. Y bueno, lo siguiente más cercano es Moraleja del Soto, de la que por desgracia no tenemos información reciente.

-Claro... los tres bastardos de Raivis, Toris y Eduard cayeron del Observatorio, ¿no? -pregunté. Ella asintió.

-Sin embargo, sí te puedo decir que si intentas seguir por ahí, cuando llegues a esa ciudad, tendrás que conseguir un barco. Y no un barco tipo ferry: un barco tuyo, ya que sólo hay cuatro puertos en el mundo aparte del de esa ciudad. Tendrás que conseguir un barco propio -explicó Michelle.

-¿Ya me puedo largar? -pregunté. Chasqueó los dedos.

-No, porque aún no he acabado de decir la tercera cosa -resoplé-. Ya sé que probablemente no te interese, pero... hay un lugar, en lo alto de las Cumbres Solitarias. Un pueblo hecho de piedra, donde ya no vive nadie. Una réplica de uno real... y una maravilla, según me han dicho. Sin embargo, alguien sigue viviendo allí. Tal vez la conozcas, es Chi, una celestial. Pelo castaño largo, ojos color ámbar... Le encargaron cuidar de ese lugar y de su único habitante, el que construyó esa maravilla. Pero por lo que tengo entendido, está muy sola, ya que el tipo murió hace unas tres semanas escasas. Ningún ángel de la guarda puede abandonar su puesto, y menos es estos momentos, pero tú estás viajando. Supondría un ligero cambio de trayecto, pero te agradecería que fueras a visitarla y a decirle que no hace falta que se quede guardando ese lugar, que puede volver al Observatorio y que le asignarán un nuevo pueblo, si quiere.

-Vale -acepté de mala gana-, pasaré por allí. ¿Ya está?

-Creo que sí -afirmó ella.

-Bien -me di la vuelta y, sin decir una palabra, salí del pueblo.

* * *

Me desperté por la mañana totalmente descansado. Efectivamente: el maldito conjuro era un éxito. Instantáneamente te llevaba al lugar que querías sin gastar ni una gota de energía. Y no había dormido tan bien desde... bueno, diría que desde que me caí del jodido Observatorio, pero no sería verdad. Feli se pasaba la noche dándome patadas, porque a pesar de tener él su propia cama, se metía en la mía.

-¡Buenos días, Lovi! -me saludó el bastardo de Antonio.

-Buenos días -le respondí casi sin darme cuenta. Al momento, noté cómo me tocaba la frente preocupado.

-¿Qué te pasa, Lovi? ¿Estás enfermo?

-¿Debería estarlo? -le pregunté un tanto enfadado.

-¡Es que no estás soltando tacos! -respondió.

-Sabes que yo también tengo mis días buenos, ¿verdad? -le pregunté- ¿O prefieres que me ponga a insultarte, como el bastardo que eres?

-¡Ten un día bueno! -dijo él alejándose lo máximo posible. Salió de la habitación- ¡No tardes! ¡Estaremos desayunando!

Me cambié de ropa (vamos, que me puse mi maldita armadura), me peiné un poco y me lavé la cara. Después, bajé al comedor, a desayunar.

Y allí estaban, los tres bastardos de siempre, charlando animadamente.

-Lovino, ¿es verdad que hoy tienes un día bueno? -preguntó Laura nada más me senté.

-Si seguís preguntando, creedme, dejaré de tenerlo -les advertí. Laura levantó las manos.

-Está bien... -suspiró y cambió de tema- ¿A dónde vamos a ir ahora?

-Cogeremos el barco e iremos a Puerto Limoso -expliqué yo.

-¿Y eso? -preguntó el bastardo de Abel.

-Tengo que hacer una cosa cerca de allí -dije simplemente-. Además, puede que por allí encontremos alguno de los yg... de esas frutas doradas y brillantes que estoy buscando.

-Pues sí, es probable... -aceptó Laura.

-Por cierto... -dijo el imbécil de Antonio con la boca llena de pan. Tragó- ¿En Puerto Limoso os buscan por algo?

-¡Oh, no! -dijo Laura tras beber un poco de zumo de naranja.

-O al menos, ya no -soltó el capullo de Abel.

-¿Ya no? -pregunté yo untando mermelada de fresa en una tostada.

-¿Tenías que decirlo? -Laura miró acusadoramente a su hermano, que no parecía arrepentido. Se giró hacia nosotros y suspiró- No fue para tanto...

-No, sólo destrozamos el puerto... -Laura le pegó un capón.

-¿Destrozasteis el puerto de Puerto Limoso o directamente Puerto Limoso? -preguntó el bastardo de Antonio.

-Todo Puerto Limoso -respondió el capullo de Abel. Su hermana le dio otro capón.

-Pero pagamos la reparación -añadió ella-. Ya no nos pueden meter en la cárcel.

-En realidad, podrían. Y de todas formas, si aparecemos por allí, nos mirarán mal -dijo el gilipollas de Abel. No hace falta decir que su hermana le dio un tercer capón-. ¡Au! -se quejó.

-No llames a la mala suerte, hermanito -gruñó ella.

Total, que salimos de la posada allá sobre las nueve y media de la mañana, en dirección al puerto. Y sí, el "ferry" había vuelto a funcionar.

Y es que el "ferry" era un barquito-mierda de tamaño medio de estos que parecen que no van a aguantar nada.

-Vamo' a zarpá' rumbo ar continente del eh'te, a Puerto Limoso -nos avisó el capitán del barco-. ¿Quieren subí' a bordo?

-¡Ni de coñ...!

-¡Por supuesto! -afirmó Laura tapándome la boca.

-Entonce' siéntense en er suelo, o 'ande puedan. Si quieren, pué'n utilizá' la' cajas -nos dijo el capitán. Y luego gritó-. ¡Levad ancla'! -que ya ves, sólo había otra persona en el barco aparte de nosotros.

El caso es que a las tres horas estábamos en el maldito Puerto Limoso.

-No... me gustan... estos barcos... -dijo el bastardo de Antonio apoyándose en la pared de una de las casas.

-O sea, si me llegan a decir que iba a viajar en un barco mortal, me hubiera partido de risa, tú... -dijo el "divino" Feliks desde mi cabeza- Pero bueno, a ver si conseguimos los fabulosos yggos de una vez y yo averiguo dónde demonios vestidos de Prada se ha metido ese inútil del Gran Conductor... -mencionaba mucho últimamente al jodido "Gran Conductor", pero yo seguía sin tener idea de quién era y de por qué le buscaba.

-Vaya, no recordaba esto tan pequeño... -comentó Laura cuando salimos del diminuto puerto. Bueno, sólo había una posada que parecía hacer también de iglesia, dos tiendas y tres casas.

-Pues siempre ha sido así -afirmó el bastardo de Abel.

-Tú calla... -gruñó Laura.

-¿Y si buscamos algún sitio para comer? -preguntó el gilipollas de Antonio.

-Mmm... Vamos a ver... -Laura miró el paisaje- ¿La posada y que nos reconozcan o la posada y que nos reconozcan?

-Iré a comprar la maldita comida y comeremos a las afueras del pueblo... -dije yo dirigiéndome a la posada- ¡Esperadme fuera, bastardos!

Sí, mi buen día a freír espárragos.

Entré en la maldita posada. Estaba desierta, salvo por la posadera y una sacerdotisa, que se encontraba sentada detrás de un altar con la estatua de dos mujeres que reconocí como... como...

Ni puta idea de quiénes eran.

-¿Qué quiere, señor? -preguntó la posadera sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Comida -respondí. Puso los ojos en blanco.

-¡Eso es muy general!

-Lo que tenga, me vale -le respondí. Así, me dio dos barras de pan, algo de fiambre y un poco de queso. Bueno, hoy comeríamos de bocadillo.

Sin embargo, antes de salir de la posada, la curiosidad me pudo y me acerqué a la sacerdotisa, que había acabado por dormirse encima del altar.

Me acerqué a la primera de las malditas estatuas. Tenía grabado: "Rosalie, ángel de la guarda de Puerto Limoso". Ah... es verdad. Rosalie guardaba Puerto Limoso...

Me acerqué a la otra. Casi pego un bote cuando lo leí: "Irunya, hermana querida del Todopoderoso Ivan y protectora de los humanos, normalmente olvidada por sus protegidos".

Así que había sido esa tal Irunya la que me había mandado a recoger los malditos yggos... Bien, pensaba tener unas palabritas con ella más adelante.

Entonces, sí, salí de la posada, con una bolsa de papel en los brazos llena de comida y me encontré de frente con una emocionada Rosalie que venía dispuesta a hablar conmigo.

-¡Lovino! ¿Qué haces aquí? -me preguntó llegando junto a mí.

-¿Buscar los yggos, tal vez? -respondí enfadado. Como si no lo supieran ya todos los malditos celestiales del mundo...

-Ah... es verdad -dijo ella-. Pero no esperaba que vinieras por aquí. Me refiero, aquí no hay nada... -su mirada se ensombreció- desde aquello.

-¿Desde aquello? -pregunté empezando a caminar hacia la salida del pueblo.

-Unos hermanos rubios, de los que no recuerdo el nombre, incendiaron el puerto y parte de las casas que había aquí -explicó con voz fría-. Nunca pudimos reconstruir del todo el puerto y las familias que vivían aquí se marcharon. Puerto Limoso es un pueblo fantasma gracias a ellos.

-Pero pagaron la reparación -dije yo, sin darme cuanta de lo que estaba diciendo.

-Sí, pero no fue sufi... espera... -se giró lentamente hacia mí- ¿Cómo sabes tú eso?

-Emmm... -miré hacia todos lados- ¡Mira, un limo volador brillante! -y salí corriendo ante la atónita mirada de la celestial.

-¿Qué pasa? -me preguntó Antonio cuando me vio aparecer corriendo.

-Callad y corred, bastardos -les ordené. Hasta que no nos alejamos un kilómetro de allí, no paramos.

-¿Pero qué ha pasado? -preguntó Laura jadeando.

-Un... un viejo conocido -respondí yo.

-¿Eso significa que también eres un criminal? -preguntó el bastardo de Abel con una sonrisa.

-¡No! -grité yo- Sólo que no me llevo bien con esa tía...

-¿Una ex-novia que se acaba de enterar de que eres gay, tal vez? -preguntó el capullo de Abel con una sonrisa.

-Deja de decir gilipolleces, bastardo -dije sentándome en el suelo-. Venga, vamos a comer -gruñí.

* * *

Nada más terminamos de comer, comenté que nuestra próxima parada serían Las Chungueras, y los Morguens se volvieron a poner nerviosos.

-A ver si adivino: os buscan allí -dijo el bastardo Antonio.

-Bueno... -empezó Laura.

-Sí, aunque se conoce a Las Chungueras por ser una ciudad compuesta por criminales. De todas formas, nos perseguirán -afirmó el gilipollas de Abel.

-No llames a la mala suerte... -le pidió Laura.

-¿Qué pasó allí? -preguntó el plasta de Antonio.

-No demasiado... -dijo Laura.

-Pues quemamos la parte oeste de la ciudad, hicimos desaparecer la casa del capitán Minimus y provocamos una pelea en el bar "Los tres ladrones" -soltó el imbécil de Abel. Laura se llevó las manos a la cara.

-¿No demasiado? -repitió el idiota de Antonio con la boca abierta.

-Comparado con Sheba... -empezó el capullo de Abel, pero Laura le tapó la boca.

-Sheba es otro mundo aparte -gruñó ella.

-¿Qué pasó en Sheba? -pregunté yo.

-Bueno, pues... -empezó el cabrón de Abel, pero Laura le volvió a cerrar la boca.

-Esa zorra de Daena se lo buscó -soltó. Instintivamente, el bastardo Antonio y yo retrocedimos unos pasos. Laura daba miedo.

-¿Da... Daena? -repitió el idiota de Antonio temeroso.

-Por aquel entonces, la muy malcriada princesa de Sheba -dijo Laura-. Probablemente ahora sea la extremadamente ególatra reina de Sheba, residente en el Espejmahal. La odio. ¿Cómo se puede ser tan...?

-¿...cabrona? -intenté adivinar yo. Laura chasqueó los dedos.

-Has dado en el clavo -dijo-. Podría escribir un libro con sólo insultos hacia ella, pero tengo cosas más importantes a las que dedicar mi tiempo. Esa capulla no se merece ni siquiera que esté hablando de ella -afirmó. Vaya, Laura soltando tacos, eso era nuevo...

-Bueno, en ese caso, pongámonos en marcha -dijo el bastardo de Antonio-. Supongo que pasaremos la noche en Las Chungueras, ¿no?

-Ese era el plan -gruñí yo. Me puse en pie-. Anda, vamos, bastardos.

Y entonces, nos levantamos y nos pusimos en marcha sin hablar casi. Total, que a las cinco de la tarde divisamos la ciudad de Las Chungueras, y a las seis ya estábamos en las puertas.

-Anda que ya son ganas que os persigan hasta los criminales -gruñí.

-Ya -respondió simplemente Laura. La verdad, viendo el aspecto que tenían Las Chungueras, no me sorprendía que la hubieran destrozado.

Eran un montón de chabolas a los lados de un río, muchas estaban encima de otras, toda la ciudad estaba sucia y, la verdad, apestaba. No me quería ni imaginar cómo de asquerosa sería la posada de allí. Y, por supuesto, no creo que pudieras dar dos pasos sin que nadie te atracara, no en vano existía la vocación de ladrón. Aún así, entramos.

Nos atracaron unas cinco veces mientras íbamos a la posada, cinco palizas que dimos mientras íbamos a la posada. Pagamos cuatro habitaciones y los bastardos decidieron quedarse allí y no salir de nuevo a la ciudad. Sin embargo, yo si que salí. Solo. Quería ver si encontraba al capullo de Gilbert.

Sin embargo, llegaron las nueve de la noche, yo no encontraba nada, y ya me habían atracado más veces de las que recordaba. Por tanto, había dado más palizas de las que recordaba. Así que, por casualidades de la maldita vida, encontré a un viejo sentado junto al fuego, justo al lado del río.

-Joven, ¿tendrías algo que ardiera? -me preguntó, llamando mi atención. Recordé que en la mochila que me había dado el abuelo de Sada llevaba unas hierbas que no sabía para que servían. Las saqué.

-¿Le sirve esto? -pregunté. Asintió rápidamente.

-¡Dámelas! -exigió. Se las lancé y las echó al fuego, que ardió con más intensidad- Ah... así está mejor... -dijo agradecido.

-¿Me puedo sentar? -le pregunté. La verdad es que yo estaba cansado. El viejo se encogió de hombros, por lo que yo me senté.

-Tú no eres de por aquí, ¿verdad? -preguntó al cabo de un rato.

-No.

-Eres un viajero, ¿no?

-Exacto.

-¿De dónde vienes? -preguntó curioso. Menudo plasta...

-De ninguna parte -respondí.

-¿Y a dónde vas? -continuó.

-De momento a las Cumbres Solitarias. Después... a saber -respondí. El viejo silbó.

-Las Cumbres Solitarias son muy peligrosas, niño. ¿Estás seguro de ir?

-Hay alguien a quien debo encontrar allí -gruñí. Bueno, tenía que encontrar a Chi.

-Joven, ya no hay nadie que viva allí -respondió-. Solo vivía un hombre, un escultor, pero murió hace tiempo.

-Lo sé.

-¿Entonces?

-Busco a otra persona -dije simplemente. Volvió a silbar.

-No se si la encontrarás, pero verdaderamente te deseó suerte, niño. Tal vez mueras, ¿lo sabes?

-Por la cuenta que me trae, no es una opción dejar que me maten -respondí con una ligera sonrisa. El viejo rió-. En cualquier caso, mejor que vuelva a la posada -dije levantándome. Me largué sin esperar a que el viejo me dijera algo.

-Vaya, eres la primera persona que veo que le hace caso al viejo del fuego -pegué un bote. La voz provenía de mi derecha. Y sí, allí estaba Gilbert, cruzado de brazos y apoyado en la pared.

-Joder, menudos sustos dais los celestiales... -murmuré. Frunció el ceño.

-Perdona tío, pero hasta hace tres semanas tú eras un celestial -replicó. Puse los ojos en blanco.

-Pero seamos realistas, yo sólo llevé Salto del Ángel un maldito día -gruñí-. Y además, sólo los demás celestiales podían verme.

-Tienes razón -reconoció acercándose a mí-. Antes los celestiales solo se veían entre ellos, ya que tú no estabas.

-Yo también te tengo mucho aprecio, bastardo -respondí sarcásticamente.

-La intención de ore-sama no era...

-Ya -le interrumpí. Empecé a caminar. Ya había visto al bastardo de Gilbert, ya podía estar seguro de que no había desaparecido.

-¡Espera! -me gritó, pero yo no paré, por lo que vino corriendo detrás de mí- ¿A dónde vas a ir ahora?

-A la posada.

-¡No me refiero a eso! -sispiró- Me refiero con lo de los yggos, porque en mi ciudad no hay.

-Lo dice un celestial que ni siquiera es capaz de cuidarla bien -solté- Se paró en seco.

-¿Cómo? -preguntó incrédulo.

-No la cuidas bien -le dije deteniéndome-. Si lo hicieras bien, esta ciudad no estaría como está. No habría cientos de malditos crímenes todos los días, no habría tanta pobreza y, por supuesto, no habría ninguna clase de criminal. La verdad, no sé cómo te dieron el puesto -y antes de que el gilipollas de Gilbert dijera algo, me marché andando.

-Jo, o sea, has sido súper-duro -dijo el "divino" Feliks apareciendo a mi lado.

-Es lo que pretendía. Ya era hora de que alguien le dijera las cosas claras -gruñí yo. Llegamos a un puente que cruzaba el río-. Y es verdad, no sé cómo...

-Lovino -me interrumpió el "fabuloso" Feliks parándose en seco.

-¿Qué? -pregunté yo parándome también. Señaló un punto por delante de nosotros.

-Mira -dijo simplemente. Me fijé en que señalaba y allí estaba, el maldito fantasma que había pasado de nosotros, ese que estaba delante del jodido Expreso Celestial cuando por fin pudimos ir al puñetero Observatorio.

De nuevo, la capucha le tapaba la cara, pero estaba mirando el río, junto a la barandilla.

-No... Aquí tampoco está -murmuraba una y otra vez. Finalmente, se giró y vio que yo le estaba mirando fijamente.

-¿Eh...? N... no... -vino rápidamente hacia mí y me observó desde distintos ángulos, por lo que le pude ver de refilón el pelo negro corto y los ojos marrones, con una mirada vacía. Se quedó callado, al igual que yo, hasta que finalmente negó con la cabeza- No... No puede ser... -me rodeó y caminó por el puente en dirección contraria a la mía, pero aún escuché lo que decía- Debo estar loco para tomar a un pobre viajero por un celestial... -y volvió a desaparecer, como en el bosque.

-O sea, yo al punto al que quería llegar es este -empezó el "genial" Feliks hablando de nuevo-: ¿no he visto yo a esa abominación de la moda en algún sitio antes?

-Sí, en el bosque -contesté yo. El "divino" Feliks se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, es lo mismo, tú. Como que hay cosas más importantes que ese maleducado -y volvió a colgarse en mi cabeza.

* * *

-¿A dónde vamos hoy? -preguntó Laura mientras salíamos de la posada. Eché la cabeza hacia atrás, mirando el cielo. Resoplé.

-Vamos a hacer una visita a la cima de las Cumbres Solitarias -contesté.

-¿Y eso? -preguntó el capullo de Abel.

-Voy a buscar a alguien -dije simplemente.

-Lovino, allí no hay nadie. Por algo las llaman "Las Cumbres Solitarias" -dijo entonces Laura.

-Vosotros hacedme caso, bastardos -gruñí.

-Y después de eso, ¿dónde...? -empezó el bastardo de Antonio.

-Moraleja del Soto -no le dejé acabar. Noté como los criminales de los Morguens se ponían nerviosos-. Y me importa tres cojones que vosotros acabéis en la cárcel. Necesitamos un jodido barco, sí o sí, y Morajela del Soto es la única ciudad que tiene puerto en la que aún no hemos estado.

-¿Y no podemos volver a Puerto Limoso? Es un bonito lugar... -empezó Laura, pero yo la interrumpí.

-Te olvidas rápido de lo que estoy haciendo.

-Verdad. Estás recogiendo frutos dorados y brillantes en diferentes lugares -dijo ella, reconociendo su error.

-Exacto. Y no hemos visitado Moraleja del Soto. Por tanto, hay que ir -resumí.

-Está bien... -aceptó el gilipollas de Abel de mala gana.

Nadie dijo nada en el resto del viaje. Y así, llegamos a las malditas Cumbres Solitarias a mediodía.

-¿Y ahora qué? -preguntó el bastardo de Antonio.

-Ahora nos metemos en la montaña -respondió Laura.

-¿Y cómo sabes tú eso? -le pregunté. Se encogió de hombros.

-Hemos estado antes aquí, pero no llegamos a lo alto... ¿De verdad hace falta llegar hasta arriba? -preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-Eso creo.

-¿Crees? -preguntó el idiota de Abel escéptico.

-¿Dónde está la entrada? -pregunté, ignorando al imbécil de Abel.

-Por aquí... -Laura nos guió por entre los árboles, hasta lo que parecía la entrada a una cueva- Aunque parezca mentira, lleva a lo alto de las montañas -afirmó.

-Bien -dije entrando. Escuché como Laura suspiraba a mi espalda y posteriormente como los tres entraban detrás de mí. Cuando todo estuvo demasiado oscuro como para ver algo, Laura y Abel encendieron la punta de sus respectivos báculos y continuamos adelante.

No hace falta decir que a partir de entonces los monstruos se nos tiraban prácticamente encima.

* * *

-Madre mía... -murmuró Laura impresionada. Y no era para menos.

-¿Quién ha...? ¿Cómo...? -empezó el gilipollas de Abel, con la misma expresión de su hermana.

-¿Zere? -preguntó el bastardo de Antonio en voz baja. Y eso era.

Una réplica exacta de todo el pueblo, pero en piedra, estaba en lo alto de las Cumbres Solitarias. Aquello era una verdadera currada. No me extrañaba que hubieran enviado a Chi a cuidar de aquel lugar. Era una obra de arte.

-¿Era esto lo que buscabas, Lovino? -susurró Laura, sin poder apartar la vista de la réplica de su pueblo natal.

-En parte -respondí de la misma forma. Empecé a caminar hacia el interior de pueblo. Escuché cómo me siguieron. Ya no solo era el pueblo, sino que había personas hechas en piedra, personas del pueblo real que yo recordaba.

Encontré la estatua del ángel de la guarda a los cinco minutos de estar por allí. Me acerqué a la base y leí para mí mismo: "_Chi, ángel de la guarda del Macizo de Zere"_.

-¿Visita...? -escuché una voz de mujer a mi derecha. Levanté la cabeza y vi a la que debía ser Chi. Yo jamás la había visto, pero con la descripción que me dio Michelle, estaba más que claro que era ella.

-Capullos, id a mirar por el resto del pueblo -les dije.

-Con mucho gusto -dijo Laura alejándose. Los otros dos le siguieron.

Cuando les perdí de vista me levanté y miré a Chi a los ojos.

-Hola -saludé. Levantó las cejas.

-¿Desde cuándo los mortales pueden ver a los celestiales? -preguntó.

-Desde que los celestiales se convierten en mortales -respondí yo. Me miró aún más sorprendida.

-¿Disculpa...?

-Me caí del maldito Observatorio durante "el terremoto" y he perdido las alas, el halo, y la puñetera invisibilidad -expliqué. Abrió la boca.

-¿Eres el único al que le ha pasado eso? -preguntó finalmente.

-Sí, que se sepa -respondí.

-Pues ya es mala suerte... -murmuró- Yo he estado sin salir de aquí más de cinco años, por lo que no tengo ni idea de cómo van las cosas por el Observatorio... ¿Puedo preguntarte tu nombre?

-Lovino, ángel de la guarda de Salto del Ángel... o al menos, antes lo era -añadí-. Y ya sé que tú eres Chi.

-Y Lovino... ¿A qué has venido? -preguntó.

-Michelle me envió a que te dijera que podías dejar esto, si querías. Por lo visto, el bastardo de Yao te dará otro pueblo al que cuidar, ya que esto está más solo que la u...

-Ni hablar -me interrumpió ella.

-¿Cómo dices? -pregunté incrédulo. Ella estaba totalmente seria.

-He dicho que ni hablar. No pienso dejar este lugar hasta que caiga la última piedra -afirmó convencida-. El amable mortal llamado Vitruvio, el escultor de esta obra maestra, me rezó en sus últimos momentos. Quería que protegiera este lugar a toda costa. Y eso he hecho por estas tres semanas y, en realidad, desde que se empezó a construir esto. Es un trabajo que no pienso dejar ahora.

-¿Y estás tú sola cuidando del pueblo? -el "divino" Feliks se metió en la conversación, apareciendo en su forma de hado travesti.

-Sí, pero desde que murió Vitruvio... -se quedó mirando al "inigualable" Feliks. Le señaló- ¿Qué es esta... cosa?

-¡O sea, soy...!

-Nah... No le hagas caso -dije agarrando al "fabuloso" Feliks y tapándole la boca-. No es más que un hado travesti que molesta de vez en cuando -respondí quitándole importancia. Feliks me miró furioso, vamos, que hinchó los mofletes.

-Está bien.. -aceptó Chi- Bueno, lo que decía: que desde que Vituvio murió, hay un monstruo que... bueno, guarda esto. Es agresivo con los pocos visitantes que hay, pero conmigo es bueno. Aunque jamás habla, será porque es de piedra.

-¿Un monstruo? -pregunté interesado. Ella asintió- Chi... por un casual, ¿no se comería Vitruvio antes de morir un fruto dorado, del tamaño de una pera, que brillaba?

-Ah... pues ahora que lo dices, sí -respondió ella pensativa-. ¿Por?

-Chi, era un yggo -expliqué. Abrió mucho los ojos.

-¡Qué me dices! ¿Cuándo ha dado fruto el Árbol del Mundo?

-Cuando el terremoto -expliqué-. Los malditos yggos cayeron al Protectorado, siete en total. Yo los estoy recuperando -terminé. Ella se mordió el labio.

-Si lo hubiera llegado a saber, no hubiera dejado que se lo comiera. Ahora no hay forma de recuper...

-Sí que la hay -interrumpí yo. Ella me miró extrañada.

-¿Cómo?

-Seguro que cuando el bastardo de Vitruvio se comió el yggo, se convirtió en ese monstruo que has dicho -empecé-. Lo único que hay que hacer es vencer al monstruo, o sea, a Vitruvio, y el yggo aparecerá intacto.

-Pero Vitruvio... Si es el monstruo... ¡No puedo dejar que le hagas daño! -me dijo ella.

-Créeme, en ese monstruo queda más bien poco de Vitruvio -expliqué-. Puede que no te haga daño porque aún es capaz de reconocerte, o incluso porque está viendo que estás protegiendo el pueblo. Pero ese ya no es Vitruvio. Por lo que he visto, los yggos conceden los deseos de quienes se los comen. Seguro que el deseo de Vitruvio era proteger esto a toda costa, y eso es lo único que queda en la mente de ese maldito monstruo -expliqué. Ella agachó la cabeza.

-Vaya... así que... hay que destrozarlo, ¿no? -preguntó tristemente.

-Sí, ya que necesitamos el yggo -respondí-. Si quieres saber lo que pasó, te recomiendo hacer una breve visita al maldito Observatorio. No pasará nada si dejas esto un día... -justo en aquel momento, escuché una explosión- Oh, no... Ya estamos otra vez...

-Te juro que si le ha pasado algo al pueblo -me miró con expresión fría- seré yo quién te mate a ti.

Tragué saliva y me dispuse a correr hacia donde venían las explosiones, probablemente cortesía del capullo de Abel.

Llegué a donde estaban luchando, pero llegué tarde.

-¡Lovino, podías haberte dado un poco más de prisa! -me gritó Laura con el pelo revuelto y un corte en la mejilla. Sí, ya se habían cargado al famoso monstruo.

-No parece que hayáis necesitado mi ayuda -contesté encogiéndome de hombros.

-¡Es igual! ¡Por poco el imbécil de mi hermano daña una de las casas! -gritó. El capullo de Abel levantó las manos.

-¡Aún no controlo muy bien las explosiones! -se excusó. Él parecía intacto, mientras que el bastardo de Antonio tenía algunos golpes en las piernas y un corte en el tobillo.

-En cualquier caso... ¿El pueblo está bien? -pregunté preocupado por mi integridad física. Los tres asintieron. Respiré aliviado. Entonces fui hacia delante y, como si nada, recogí el yggo que estaba en el suelo- Hala, ya podemos irnos.

-¿Cuándo ha aparecido eso ahí? -preguntó Antonio confuso.

-Cuando os habéis cargado al monstruo, claro está, bastardos -respondí. Los tres me miraron con la boca abierta-. Venga, pongámonos en marcha. Va a ser un largo camino de descenso...

* * *

**Y así, Chi no mató a Lovino.**

**La verdad, me da un poco de pena el que los ángeles (los de Hetalia) no aparezcan más, pero es que los ángeles ni siquiera aparecen en el juego. Vamos a ver, salen ángeles, pero sin nombre, ya que no son importantes. Pero Yao y Ludwig sí que salen (se corresponden a Vetustel y Engel, respectivamente), y supuestamente Natalia también, pero tampoco es tan importante. No es ni mucho menos la hermana del Todopoderoso, simplemente es un ángel que está en la posada de Pedranía y que si hablas con ella, activas el modo multijugador, o eso creo. Pero como no lo iba a hacer así, se ha quedado en el ángel guardián de las posadas. Y por supuesto que el fabuloso Feliks existe, sólo que es una chica y se llama Estela *_***

**En un principio, la idea era poner a los de Hetalia en el lugar de los personajes (como Sada, Catarrina, Lupus, Jonasa...) pero, evidentemente, en el juego hay demasiados personajes (y demasiadas chicas) como para hacerlos a todos, así que dejé el proyecto (porque entonces era un proyecto) de lado, hasta que se me ocurrió transformarlos a todos (o al menos a la mayoría) en ángeles. Eso sí, Ivan ha sido siempre y será el Todopoderoso, da~.**

**En fin, datos curiosos sobre la historia, para quien quiera leérselos.**

**Por cierto, el próximo yggo va a estar dividido en dos capítulos. Y el siguiente también. El sexto no, pero el séptimo sí. Vamos, que quedan 7 capítulos para acabar con los yggos. Guay. Y yo tengo que acabar esta historia de una vez, porque estoy enganchada en el capítulo que va justo después del último yggo y... en fin, que me quedan diez capítulos por escribir.**

**¡Nos vemos!**

**- Miss Desi y Miss Alisa -**


	14. Capítulo 14

**¡Hola a todos y a todas! Aquí Miss Desi y Miss Alisa.**

**Wiii, martes otra vez ^^... Y la última semana de colegio para Miss Alisa. Está felizzz.**

**_nekomisakichan_, respecto a lo del Final Fantasy, Miss Alisa está pensando en un crossover con el Crystal Chronicles - Ring of Fates. Pero del Tactics, sólo hemos jugado a uno (el A2 Grimoire of the Rift para DS) y se lo ha pasado, pero como hay varios Tactics no teníamos muy claro si hablabas de ése.  
**

**Y _Kyary_, nos gustaría saber por qué pukeas rainbows. Nos tienes intrigadas.**

**Y creemos que eso es todo para empezar... ¡Vamos con el capítulo!**

* * *

**Cap. 14: Gracias a esos capullos, a partir de ese día lloramos sangre.**

_P.O.V Lovino_

Al anochecer, llegamos a Moraleja del Soto. Era una de las ciudades que más se iluminaban durante la noche, además de una de las que tenía más actividad durante estas horas. No nos costó mucho encontrar la posada y nada más llegar allí, pedimos habitación y nos pusimos a cenar.

-Hoy me apetece paella... -le dijo el bastardo de Antonio a la camarera.

-...como todas las jodidas noches... -añadí yo por lo bajo.

-En ese caso, que sea paella para dos -pidió Laura.

-Me sumo -gruñó el capullo de Abel sin ganas de pensar. Los tres me miraron a la vez.

-Que sean cuatro -acepté de mala gana.

-¡Marchando! -dijo la camarera alegremente.

-Y decidme... -empezó el idiota de Antonio- ¿De cuántos crímenes estamos hablando en esta ciudad?

-Siete -dijo Laura con la boca pequeña.

-Hacer arder el puerto, destrozar el campanario de la iglesia, robar un barco a no-se-qué señorita Marion Irujo, herir a varios ciudadanos, allanamiento de distintas y diversas moradas, destrozar todos los puestos del mercado, daño parcial de la posada y bombardear la muralla hasta destrozarla -enumeró el cabrón de Abel. Su hermana le fulminó con la mirada.

-¡No lo digas aquí! ¿Quieres volver a la cárcel? -le susurró enfadada.

-No...

-¡Pues ya está! -dijo ella con la misma voz que antes.

-¿Pero cómo os las arregláis para hacer todas esas... cosas? -preguntó el gilipollas de Antonio.

-Todo son una serie de coincidencias... -empezó Laura.

-De verdad que no fue intención nuestra hacer todas esas cosas... salvo robar el barco y bombardear la muralla. Las dos veces nos estaban persiguiendo... -se excusó.

-Y rompisteis, dañasteis y entrasteis en las casas sin permiso por el camino, ¿no, bastardos?

-Exacto -dijo Laura, como si fuera evidente-. Se hacen muchas cosas malas y totalmente sin querer huyendo de la poli.

No pude evitar sonreír... un poco. Casi ni se notó, mientras que el bastardo de Antonio se puso a aporrear la mesa mientras reía a carcajadas.

Entonces, reparé en cierta celestial, sentada en la barra del bar de la posada, con las piernas cruzadas y mirándome fríamente. Ya la había visto en otras posadas, pero jamás me había mirado, y menos me había hablado, salvo en Pedranía.

-Tú. Yo. Hablar -dijo. Se notaba que la habían mandado a hablar conmigo, viendo la expresión que tenía.

-Tengo que ir al baño -anuncié levantándome rápidamente de la silla.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe, Lovi? -preguntó el capullo de Antonio antes de que me diera tiempo a dar un solo paso. Me di la vuelta y le pegué una torta que casi le tiro de la silla.

-¿Cómo que si me acompañas, bastardo? -pregunté entonces. El bastardo de Antonio se tocó la mejilla derecha, donde le había acertado de lleno. Menos mal que no quedaba gente cenando a aquellas horas, y menos en la posada.

-Bueno, por si en el baño quieres... -empezó él, pero le interrumpí.

-NO-DIGAS-NADA-BASTARDO -se quedó muy serio. La maldita cara me ardía, por lo que supuse que estaría como un jodido tomate (maldita sea). Vi de reojo como Laura se estaba aguantando el partirse de risa. Cabrona...

-Pero si solo iba decir que podíamos...

-Como se te ocurra decirlo, te hago rodajas, capullo -le dije con un tic en el ojo.

-¡Pero si no es nada malo! -protestó él.

-Por si acaso, gilipollas gay -me volví a dar la vuelta y me dirigí al baño.

Cerré con un portazo y eché el pestillo. Pegué un bote cuando escuché aquella voz a mi derecha.

-Has tardado mucho -se quejó Natalia. Maldita hermana del Todopoderoso...

-¿Qué quieres? -pregunté de malas maneras. Creo que seguía igual de rojo que un tomate.

-Yao quiere que vuelvas al Observatorio ahora mismo.

-No lo voy a hacer.

-Lo suponía -dijo ella-. Da la casualidad de que al pertenecer al mundo de los mortales, no puedo tocarte, pero si vuelves a ser un celestial algún día, te rajo.

-No lo dudo -dije con una sonrisa falsa-. ¿Algo más? -ella puso los ojos en blanco.

-Me han mandado también a que te cuente las novedades del Observatorio -resoplé.

-Dispara.

* * *

_P.O.V Antonio_

-Tú estás muy salido, ¿no? -me preguntó Laura, que no había parado de reír.

-No se a que te refieres -mentí con una sonrisa. Vale, no había sido una buena idea comportarme así con Lovi, pero no había podido evitarlo. De normal yo no era así. Vamos a ver, quería ligármelo... cuanto antes. Pero reconozco que aquella vez me había pasado. Y Lovi era tan mono cuando se sonrojaba...

-Oh, ya lo creo que lo sabes -dijo Laura con una sonrisa.

-Puede ser... -dije desviando la mirada, sin parar de sonreír.

-Mira que llegas a ser pervertido... -gruñó Abel. Pero sabía que en el fondo estaba sonriendo.

-En serio, no sé de qué me habláis -dije recostándome en el respaldo de la silla. Entonces, la camarera se acercó.

-Sentimos tardar tanto, pero tenemos un problema por las cocinas -dijo haciendo una inclinación de cabeza, como disculpándose.

-No importa, no hay prisa -le dije con la mejor de mis sonrisas. Ahora la que se puso roja era ella.

-Bueno... es que... pensábamos que querrían... saberlo -dijo ella nerviosamente.

-Y te lo agradecemos -dije yo. Se me daba bien tratar con la gente-, pero en serio, no nos importa esperar.

-E... Está bien... -la chica se dio la vuelta. Y entonces, el maldito Abel soltó la frasecita.

-No te hagas ilusiones. Es gay -la chica se dio la vuelta lentamente y nos miró a los tres, pero sobretodo a mí. Rápidamente se dio la vuelta, aún más colorada y salió corriendo hacia la cocina.

Laura le pegó un capón a su hermano por mí.

-Sabes que se puede ser amable con las chicas aunque seas gay, ¿verdad? -le dijo ella enfadada.

-Me has quitado las palabras de la boca -afirmé yo.

-¡Pero es la verdad! Se notaba que esa chica estaba babeando por ti, y sólo le he dicho la verdad -dijo Abel.

-Te repito que sólo estaba siendo amable con ella -dije entre dientes.

-¿Amable? ¡Por favor, con esa sonrisa hasta un sanguinino caería rendido a tus pies! -casi gritó él.

-¿Eso quiere decir que tú también, Abel? -pregunté con una de mis sonrisas. Se puso completamente rojo.

-Te mataría aquí mismo, pero en esta ciudad tenemos demasiados crímenes como para permitirnos otro -gruñó cruzándose de brazos.

-Es un alivio saberlo -dije sarcásticamente. Entonces, una mujer entró por la puerta de la posada y se sentó en una mesa. Rápidamente, la camarera que nos había atendido salió de la cocina y se sentó con ella. No pude evitar escuchar la conversación que empezaron.

-¿Qué tal ha ido con la señorita Marion, Sabrina? -preguntó la camarera. La que se llamaba Sabrina resopló.

-Últimamente está muy extraña, Laney. Me estoy hartando de trabajar en esa casa. Lo que pasa es que ahora, extrañamente, lo único que le interesa es que todos sean sus amigos. Y la gente se está aprovechando de ella de muy mala manera. No paran de hacerle regalos para que ella les dé todo lo que quieren. Y parece que la señorita Marion no se da cuenta.

-Vaya... -dijo la camarera, llamada Laney.

-Sí, pero no te confundas. De lo que me estoy hartando es de la gente. Son más falsos que una moneda de madera. Y sufro al ver como la señorita Marion les toma en cuenta. Algunos tienen razones para hacer lo que hacen, pero otros... -suspiró- No lo soporto. Como siga así, cualquier día dimito.

Laney suspiró.

-Por lo menos, ya no está siempre enferma.

-Sí, eso ya es algo... -dijo Sabrina distraídamente- Pero aún así, como ahora está bien, es intratable. Ni siquiera el servicio somos capaces de tratar con ella...

-La verdad, yo no sé exactamente cómo lo pasarás -admitió Laney-, ya que yo no trabajo en esa casa, pero intento imaginármelo... y no debe ser agradable.

-No lo es -afirmó Sabrina.

-¿Te pongo algo? Invito yo -dijo Laney poniéndose en pie.

-Una taza de chocolate caliente estaría bien -dijo Sabrina con una sonrisa más relajada.

-¡Por supuesto! -dijo Laney entrando en las cocinas.

-¿No fue a esa tal señorita Marion a quien le robasteis el barco? -les pregunté en voz baja.

-Eso creo -respondió Laura en el mismo tono-. Es la persona más rica de toda la ciudad, aunque, por lo que tengo entendido, es una niña de diez años. Por lo visto sus padres murieron y le dejaron una herencia millonaria ...

-¿Y no está diciendo que ahora busca amigos y está regalando cosas a la gente, que se intenta aprovechar de ella? ¿Por qué no hicisteis eso en vez de robar el barco? Quiero decir, me parece mal robar y también aprovecharse de ella, pero puestos a elegir...

-Por si no has escuchado bien, te repito que la chica esa ha dicho que "la señorita Marion está muy rara últimamente" -me repitió Laura con desdén-. Además, no sabíamos que el barco que robamos fuera suyo hasta nuestra segunda visita a Moraleja del Soto...

-Ah, que habéis estado varias veces aquí... -ahora me enteraba. Abel asintió.

-Es un lugar que debes visitar casi obligatoriamente cuando coges un barco. Recuerda que sólo hay cinco puertos en el mundo, y este es el más grande -me recordó.

-Ya... -justo en aquel momento, Laney, la camarera, llegó con la paella y la puso encima de la mesa, sin siquiera mirarnos... bueno, a ellos sí. A mí, no.

-Siento la espera -dijo en voz baja. Ya se iba a dar la vuelta cuando le dije:

-Siento lo que ha pasado -la chica se paró un momento, pero no se dio la vuelta. Sencillamente dijo:

-No tiene importancia. Ha sido culpa mía -y entró de nuevo en las cocinas, para después salir de nuevo con la taza de chocolate caliente que le había pedido su amiga.

-Gracias -le dijo Sabrina.

-Espera un momento. Voy a las cocinas y aviso que me quedo aquí contigo -dijo Laney. Cuando iba a volver de nuevo a las cocinas, se detuvo un momento, mirando a Abel y Laura-. Llevo un rato pensándolo... vuestras caras me suenan. ¿Os he visto antes?

-¡Huy, que va! -dijo Laura rápidamente- ¡Si es la primera vez que visitamos la ciudad...! ¿A que sí... Andrew? -le dijo a su hermano. Estaba claro que usaban nombres falsos para que no los reconocieran por eso.

-Claro... Lisa -respondió "Andrew".

-¿En serio? -preguntó Laney incrédula- Porque me sonáis mucho...

-Siento haber tardado tanto -gruñó Lovi apareciendo de repente, lo que hizo que Laney se fuera definitivamente a las cocinas para volver a los cinco segundos y sentarse con su amiga.

Lovi se sentó en su sitio y miró la paella con desagrado. Ni que estuviera mala...

-Estoy empezando a aborrecer la jodida paella... -confesó en voz alta. Levantó la vista y dijo- Perdón, estaba pensando en voz alta, bastardos.

-¿Qué se supone que has estado haciendo todo este rato en el baño? -le pregunté con una sonrisa. Me lanzó una mirada de odio, pero no me afecto.

-Eso a ti no te importa, capullo.

-Ya lo creo que me importa...

-No.

-Sí.

-No.

-Sí.

-Joder... -Lovi resopló.

-Bueno, ¿qué se supone que hay que hacer en esta ciudad? ¿Hay algún fruto de esos? -preguntó entonces Laura. Debo decir que me quedé sin saber que había hecho Lovi en el baño.

-No lo sé, pero hay que centrarse en conseguir un barco -gruñó Lovi-. Y nada de robar, Morguens -añadió.

-¡Shhh! -le dijo Laura- ¿Quieres que se enteren de quiénes somos? -preguntó en voz baja señalando a las dos amigas, que charlaban en la mesa de al lado.

-Perdona -dijo Lovi poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Bueno, si es por conseguir un barco, siempre podríamos pedírselo a la Marion esa -sugirió Abel.

-Ya he dicho que esa idea no me gusta -intervine yo.

-Ya te he oído -gruñó Abel-. Pero, ¿queda más opción? Seamos realistas, no tenemos suficiente dinero para comprar un barco, aunque si lo tuviéramos, yo no estaría dispuesto a comprarlo.

-Ni yo -añadió Laura.

-Tampoco podemos robar nada, ya tenemos suficientes delitos por aquí -dijo en un susurro. Entonces, elevó un poco la voz, pero no demasiado-. Por desgracia, la única solución que veo es hacernos amigos de esa tal Marion, y conseguir que nos dé un barco.

-No sé quién es esa Marion, pero vale -aceptó Lovino.

-Entonces iremos a su casa mañana -dijo Laura.

* * *

Llamamos a la puerta de la gran mansión.

A los pocos segundos, una criada abrió la puerta lentamente.

-¿Qué desean? -preguntó temerosamente.

-Nos gustaría hacerle una petición a la señorita Marion Irujo -dije, cuidando mis palabras.

-¿Qué clase de petición? -preguntó la criada.

-Nos gustaría saber si nos puede prestar un barco. A cambio, haremos lo que ella quiera -expliqué. La criada asintió resignada y nos dejó pasar.

El vestíbulo de la casa era espectacular, pero no lo pudimos observar mucho, ya que la criada empezó a guiarnos por los pasillos, hasta llegar frente a una puerta roja.

-La señorita Irujo está reunida en estos momentos, pero pueden pasar mientras no molesten -dijo.

-Gracias, preciosa -le agradecía con una sonrisa. Se puso roja y, antes de que Abel pudiera volver a decir que yo era gay, se marchó corriendo.

-Será mejor que entremos -sugirió Laura. Yo asentí y abrí lentamente la puerta. Entramos sin hacer ruido y nos quedamos al fondo de la habitación, observando la escena.

Estábamos en una sala de tamaño medio, ricamente decorada, pero sólo había que destacar una mesa en el centro. Frente a la mesa, había dos sillones: el que estaba más pegado a nosotros, en el que se sentaban una mujer y un hombre; y el otro, de cara a nosotros, donde se sentaba una niña preciosa de no más de diez años.

Era rubia y tenía el pelo corto, sujeto con una diadema roja. Sus ojos eran azul cielo y tenía una sonrisa perfecta y blanquísima. Llevaba un vestido rojo con encajes blancos. Se notaba que era caro. En definitiva: parecía una muñeca.

-Buenos días a los dos. ¿Qué sorpresita tenéis hoy para mí? -preguntó con una sonrisa, dirigiéndose a las dos personas que estaban frente a ella. El hombre sacó una especie de bizcocho y dijo:

-Uy, Marion... ¡Ejem! O sea, Señorita Irujo... -se corrigió- Pensé que le gustaría algo dulce. Así que le preparé este bizcocho de fresa. Espero que le guste, ¿sabe?

La niña le miró extrañada, pero aceptó el bizcocho mientras decía:

-¿Un bizcocho de... mesas? ¿Ocho... fresas...? Ah, gracias. Eso, lo pondré en mi mejor jarrón para que lo vea la gente -dijo convencida.

-Eso no ha tenido el menor sentido -me susurró Laura al oído. Yo asentí, dándole la razón, pero entonces el hombre continuó hablando:

-¿La gente...? Jo, Señorita Irujo... Es una tarta, no es... -paró un momento, ante la mirada de la niña- Bueno, o sea... ¡Ejem! ¡Sí, sí! Claro. Como quiera.

-¡Marion, cielo! -saltó entonces la mujer, que parecía haberse puesto celosa- ¿Quieres saber lo que tengo para ti?

-¿De qué se trata? -preguntó la niña, curiosa, dejando de prestarle atención al hombre.

-Pues a las chicas nos gusta más la ropa que la comida, ¿no? -empezó la mujer- Y siempre te pones el mismo lazo y tal, ¡así que te he traído uno nuevo!

-No lo quiero para nada -dijo la niña fríamente.

-¿Cómo? P... pero... ¿Qué? -preguntó incrédula la mujer- ¿Por qué? Si es súper...

-¡Si digo que no lo quiero es que no lo quiero! -le gritó la niña, interrumpiéndola- Mi lazo es igual que el de mi amiga, ¿sabes? Ideal de la muerte -añadió cortantemente-. No pienso cambiarlo por nada del mundo. ¡No! ¡No, no y no! -parecía fuera de sí- ¡Fuera de mi vista! ¡No quiero saber nada de vosotros!

-P... pero yo... Yo... -empezó la mujer, pero la mirada de la niña no admitía réplica.

-¡Fuera! -los dos se marcharon corriendo de la habitación, ya que al hombre le había dado tanto miedo que también había salido corriendo. Entonces la niña pareció relajarse y reparó en nosotros- ¿Y vosotros quién sois? -preguntó con voz dulce- ¿Unos nuevos amiguitos?

-Bueno, nosotros... -empezó Laura, pero se la veía nerviosa, por lo que decidí hablar yo.

-Sí, somos unos nuevos amigos -afirmé. Me acerqué, y los otros tres me siguieron-. Ellos son Laura, Abel y Lovino, aunque seguro que te deja llamarle Lovi. Yo soy Antonio, aunque puedes llamarme Tonio o Toño, si lo prefieres -nos sentamos en el sofá. La niña nos miró dulcemente.

-Encantada de conoceros. ¿Nos hemos visto antes? -preguntó ladeando la cabeza.

-No, acabamos de llegar a la ciudad -Lovi tomó la palabra, para sorpresa de todos-. Verá, nos gustaría pedirle uno de sus barcos, porque necesitamos seguir con nuestro viaje y...

-¿Mmm? ¿Mis barcos? ¿Queréis unos de mis barcos? -preguntó sorprendida- Por supuesto. Lo podéis utilizar. Lleváoslo. Podéis ir a donde queráis -dijo con una sonrisa, para nuestra sorpresa-. Solo tenéis que haceros amig... -se quedó callada, mirando fijamente a Lovi. Se puso seria y tensa. Se levantó lentamente e intentó retroceder unos pasos.

-¿Qué pasa? -pregunté yo, extrañado, pero ella seguía mirando a Lovi.

-Tú... -empezó a respirar rápidamente, como si estuviera mareada- No eres como los demás para nada... Has venido a por Marion, ¿verdad? -le preguntó a Lovi. No sabíamos de lo que hablaba, pero Lovi sí que parecía saberlo, ya que contestó:

-Sí.

-¡No lo permitiré! -chilló entonces la niña. Saltó detrás del sofá- ¡No! ¡No, no y no! ¡Te odio! No eres mi amigo. Lo retiro. No te dejaré mi barco para nada. ¡Márchate!

-Señorita Irujo, no hace falta enfadarse tanto... -empezó Laura, pero la niña la interrumpió de nuevo.

-¡No, no y no! ¡Te odio! ¡Os odio a todos! -chilló- ¡Fuera! ¡Fuera, fuera y fuera! ¡FUERA! -empezó a llorar y salió corriendo hacia una puerta que estaba en el otro lado de la sala, que puede que llevara a su habitación. Cerró de un portazo.

* * *

_P.O.V Lovino_

Aún pudimos escuchar los lloros de la cría esa, que salían de su habitación.

-O sea, ¡caray! -dijo el "divino" Feliks desde mi cabeza- Menudo carácter, ¿no? ¿Tienes idea de por qué se ha puesto así? -se quedó un rato esperando a que respondiera, pero no pude, ya que había gente delante. Pareció recordarlo- O sea, se le ha ido totalmente la fabulosa cabeza. Y te diría que no te acercaras a ella ni loco, tú. Pero si no hacéis las paces, no nos va a dejar el divino barco. Pregunta por ahí a ver si alguien sabe como tratar con esa fiera...

-¿De qué hablaba? -me preguntó el bastardo de Antonio extrañado.

-No lo sé. Sólo le estaba siguiendo la corriente -admití. Era verdad, no tenía ni puñetera idea de por qué esa niña se había portado así. Pero se notaba que había algo más detrás de aquello...

-¿Y ahora qué? -preguntó Laura mientras salíamos de la habitación.

-Hay que encontrar a alguien que sepa cómo tratar con esa cría -gruñí.

-Podemos empezar preguntando a los criados -sugirió Laura después de pensarlo un momento.

En aquel momento, una chica de la que me sonaba la cara (estaba en la posada la noche anterior), apareció doblando la esquina, justo enfrente de nosotros. Laura se acercó a preguntar.

-Perdona, te llamas Sabrina, ¿no? -la otra asintió lentamente- ¿Llevas muchos años trabajando aquí?

-Siete, para ser exactos -respondió-. ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

-¿Sabe usted tratar con la señorita Irujo? -preguntó entonces el capullo de Antonio. Ella pareció reconocerle, pero no dijo nada sobre eso.

-En realidad, la señorita está un tanto rara últimamente. Pero seguro que su antigua niñera sabría qué hacer.

-¿Dónde vive? -preguntó Laura.

-Es la casa que está justo a la derecha de la mansión, no hace falta siquiera salir de la plaza -explicó.

-Muchas gracias, Sabrina -dijo el idiota de Antonio.

-No es nada -murmuró ella. Nos evitó y siguió su camino.

A los pocos segundos, habíamos salido de la maldita mansión y nos encontrábamos en la plaza central de la ciudad, la cuál tenía en el centro una fuente con las tres estatuas de los tres malditos ángeles de la guarda de la ciudad: Toris, Raivis y Eduard.

-Ha dicho que la casa está a la derecha... -dijo Laura girando hacia esa dirección. Después de pasar la mansión, había una casa normal, como el resto de las malditas casas de la ciudad: con sus dos pisos, sus pocos metros cuadrados, etc...

El imbécil de Antonio llamó a la puerta.

* * *

-Así es, yo era la niñera de la Señorita Marion -dijo la anciana. Nos había invitado a pasar y, en aquel momento, estábamos almorzando (por primera vez en muchos días) en la mesa de su casa. Todas las abuelas son iguales-. Debo admitir que echo de menos el trabajo, ¿saben?

-Es que, como le hemos intentado decir antes, la Señorita Marion se ha encerrado en su cuarto -explicó el bastardo de Antonio.

-¿¡Cómo que se ha encerrado en su cuarto!? -preguntó la anciana sorprendida.

-Eso ha pasado -dijo Laura.

-Vaya... -empezó- Es una desgracia, pero no sé si puedo servir de ayuda. No sé si querrá volver a verme, ¿saben...? Desde que mejoró su salud, es como si fuera una persona diferente. Dicen que ahora es muy difícil tratar con ella, ni siquiera habla con sus empleados... o eso me contó uno de los cocineros.

-Sí, eso me ha parecido entender -dijo Laura. La vieja se quedó un momento pensando.

-Un momento... Hay alguien a quien escuharía, creo.

-¿Sí? ¿A quién? -preguntó el capullo de Antonio.

-Al fabricante de juguetes. Le hizo una muñeca, y estaba súper ensimismada con ella. Creo que él sigue viviendo junto a la iglesia... Sí, puede que si es una de las pataletas de Marion, el fabricante de juguetes sea la única oportunidad para calmarla.

-Muchas gracias por decirnos lo que sabía... -dijo el cabrón de Antonio levantándose. Los demás hicimos lo mismo- y por la comida.

-No es nada. Siempre es agradable tener visita -dijo la vieja con una sonrisa. Así, salimos de la casa y nos pusimos camino a la iglesia, o mejor dicho, a la casa que había justo al lado de la iglesia.

Cuando llegamos, llamamos a la puerta de la casa. Un hombre algo mayor nos abrió la puerta.

-¿Qué quieren?

-¿Vive aquí un fabricante de juguetes? -preguntó directamente Laura.

-Estás hablando con él, solo que hace tiempo que me jubilé -contestó el viejo-. ¿Qué querían?

-¿Usted le hizo alguna muñeca a la Señorita Irujo? -preguntó el bastardo de Antonio. El hombre abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿Cómo sabéis...? Ah, habréis hablado con el servicio, claro... -supuso- Ufff... Esto me trae un montón de recuerdos...

-Verá, es que a la Señorita Irujo le ha dado una pataleta y... -empezó Laura, pero el anciano la interrumpió.

-¿Le ha dado una pataleta? ¿Y qué ha hecho? ¿Encerrarse en su cuarto?

-Pues sí -respondió el imbécil de Antonio. el hombre resopló.

-Gracias por hacérmelo saber. No sé por qué, pero la Señorita Irujo siempre me ha tenido en buena estima. Incluso cuando expulsó a todos los criados de la casa, siempre me permitió verla, ¿saben?

-¿Podría acercarse con nosotros a la casa y ver si puede convencerla para que salga? -preguntó Laura.

-Lo haré encantado -dijo el anciano.

* * *

Tocamos a la puerta de la habitación.

-¡Holaaa! ¡Señorita Irujo! -llamó el viajo- ¡Soy Pigmalión! -nadie contestó. Pero, ahora en serio: ¿qué clase de nombre es Pigmalión y qué tipo de padres llaman así a su hijo?- Marion, ¿estás ahí? -preguntó preocupado- ¿Cuál es el problema, pequeña? No estarás otra vez malita, ¿verdad?

Entonces, cogió el pomo de la puerta e intentó abrir. Lo consiguió a la primera.

-Puede que haya salido... -murmuró- ¡V... voy a entrar, Señorita Irujo!

Pasamos a la habitación más grande y enredada que he visto en mi vida. Había peluches por todos lados, estanterías de por medio, mesas, sillas, muñecas...

-Vamos a buscar, normalmente suele esconderse por aquí -dijo el viejo. Así, volvimos la habitación patas arriba, hasta que se me ocurrió mirar en la cama.

-¡Hay una nota! -grité, llamando la atención de todos. A los pocos segundos, estaban los cuatro a mi alrededor. Leí en voz alta. No pude evitar que me sangraran los ojos, metafóricamente.

-"Tenemos a la chika. Si la kereis bolver a ber, traer toda buestra pasta a la cueba k ay al norte" -terminé. Los cuatro habían estado mirando la nota por encima de mi hombro.

-¡Ay, por Ivan! -gritó el viejo- ¡Es... esto es una vergüenza! Pero qué faltas de ortografía... -todos nos quedamos mirándole. Carraspeó- ¡Hay que dar la voz de alarma! -salió por la puerta de la habitación gritando- ¡Han secuestrado a la Señorita Irujo! ¡Han secuestrado a la Señorita Irujo!

Entonces, me fijé en una puerta al otro lado de la habitación... una puerta con un jodido fantasma delante...

Un jodido fantasma delante exactamente igual que la bastarda de Marion.

Me acerqué a ella sigilosamente, para que los otros tres no se dieran cuenta de que me iba. Cuando estuve bastante cerca, ella se dio la vuelta y atravesó la puerta. La seguí.

Llegué a un pequeño patio que parecía un pequeño bosque, con un claro donde había dos tumbas. En una ponía "María Irujo: detrás de todo gran hombre, hay una gran mujer. En memoria de una cariñosa madre y una fiel esposa. X/XX/XX - X/XX/XX. Descanse en paz". En la otra ponía "Nicolás Irujo: en memoria de un gran hombre, cuyo talento empresarial supuso la prosperidad de este florido valle. X/XX/XX - X/XX/XX. Descanse en paz". Las tumbas de los padres de Marion.

Sin embargo, no pude evitar fijarme en que, entre los árboles, estaba el fantasma, junto a una tercera tumba un tanto escondida. Me acerqué, y leí la inscripción en voz alta, para mí mismo:

-"En memoria de mi única amiga. Descanse en paz" -era lo único que ponía. Me di cuenta de que la niña que parecía Marion había desaparecido.

-O sea, esa fantasma era clavadita a Marion, ¿verdad? -dijo el "divino" Feliks tomando su fomra de hado travesti- Aquí pasa algo raro, tú.

-No, ¿en serio? -como si no me hubiera dado cuenta.

-¿Tú crees que a esa niñita de papá le habrá pasado algo? -preguntó el "fabuloso" Feliks sin hacerme mucho caso.

-Es mi única amiga... -levanté la cabeza. Juraría que esa había sido la voz de Marion.

-¡Aaah! -chilló el "genial" Feliks. Más que nada, porque en aquel momento, el fantasma de Marion apareció encima de la lápida. Se posó sobre ella e hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-Soy Marion Irujo... Este es mi lugar de eterno descanso.

* * *

**¿WTF? ¿Eterno descanso? ¿Pero Marion no estaba...?**

**En fin. Cosas que pasan. Only in Dragon Quest ;D**

**La verdad es que no tenemos mucho que comentar hoy después de esto. Ya sabéis la comida que nos gusta, y por Navidad también aceptamos turrones y dulces (aunque Miss Alisa se los comerá todos con la excusa de que Miss Desi está a dieta -.-''...).**

**¡Nos vemos el viernes! ¡Y muuuchas lucecitas de colores para vosotros, para adornar los árboles de Navidad! :D**

**- Miss Desi y Miss Alisa -**


	15. Capítulo 15

**¡Hola a todos y a todas! Aquí Miss Desi. Hoy Miss Alisa está disfrutando de su último día de colegio antes de Navidad, y esta tarde será su festival de villancicos al que tengo que ir. Divina de la muerte, por supuesto: seguro que me encuentro con algún ex-compañero de los que me ponía verde... Tengo que demostrar lo bien que me queda ahora la ropa.**

**¿No os parece gracioso que al final del festival vayan a cantar "Que no se acabe el mundo"? Precisamente hoy... Pero es tradición.**

**En fin, vamos a lo nuestro, que el último capi se quedó muy interesante.**

* * *

**Cap. 15: Qué niña más capulla...**

_P.O.V Lovino_

-¿Eh qué? -pregunté incrédulo- ¿Cómo has dicho, bastarda?

-La chica... O sea, la pobre chica -se corrigió- que han secuestrado es mi muñeca, Marioneta, ¿sabes?

-¿Eh?

-Mi ideal Marioneta, que cobró vida después de comerse ese fruto misterioso -explicó Marion.

-¿Fruto misterioso? -vale, ya decía yo que allí había gato encerrado. De repente, una imagen inundó mi mente: la verdadera Marion, con una muñeca al lado, sentadas en la cama. La verdadera Marion, que sonreía dulcemente y se entretenía jugando con su muñeca, de tamaño real.

-"No era como los demás niños -dijo Marion en mi mente-. No podía jugar en el exterior. Marioneta era mi única compañía -la niña de la imagen se miró a la muñeca-. Lo era todo para mí. Jugábamos juntas todos los días. Era muy feliz, pero... -la niña de la imagen tosió fuertemente- Cuando me puse supermalita, me di cuenta que tarde o temprano los celestiales vendrían a por mí. Y entonces un día..."

La imagen cambió. Precisamente, la criada llamada Sabrina, llevaba un yggo en brazos. Se lo dio a Marion, a la real.

-"Una de las criadas me trajo un fruto supermisterioso que creían que curaba todos los males. Eso ocurrió hace casi un mes -explicó. La imagen cambió a Marion en su cama, de nuevo sentada con Marioneta al lado, y el yggo en las manos-. Tenía un color ideal, dorado como el sol. Pero ya era tarde para mí. Ya no tenía esperanzas para nada. Estaba segura de que la vida se me escapaba. Que nada podría salvarme, ni siquiera ese fruto..."

Entonces, la Marion de mi visión habló:

-Mira, Marioneta, ¿no es hermoso? -dijo enseñándole el yggo a la muñeca- Cuando brilla, es como una estrella, ¿verdad? Y huele tan bien... mmm... ¡ideal! -dijo con una sonrisa- ¿Por qué no lo comemos juntas? Me gustaría compartirlo contigo, ¿sabes? -cerró los ojos- Imagínate, Marioneta... Imagina que pudieras andar y hablar como yo. Sería superfeliz. Si pudieras estar viva para tener una auténtica amiga como antes de... -tosió fuertemente- Los.. los celestiales... vienen a... buscarme... aaay... -y mientras tosía, le dio de comer el yggo a la muñeca, que brilló durante unos instantes, para después levantar la cabeza y parpadear. Miró a Marion y dijo:

-¿Eres Marion? Eres mi amiga -dijo con una sonrisa. Si antes podía llegar a parecer una muñeca, ahora verdaderamente parecía una niña de verdad. Marion la miró sorprendida. Marioneta se levantó e hizo una reverencia- ¡Estoy supercontenta de poder hablar contigo al fin!

-¡M... Marioneta! -dijo Marion realmente sorprendida- Tú... ¡Estás...! -entonces volvió a toser fuertemente. Intentó calmarse, pero apenas pudo- ¿Pero por qué ahora...? O sea, cuando... voy a... No es... justo... para nada... -le tendió la mano a Marioneta. Ésta se la cogió.

-¿Cómo? -preguntó sin entender.

-Yo... voy a... -empezó Marion, pero volvió a toser. Se tumbó sin fuerzas en la cama y dijo- Marioneta, te dejo todas mis posesiones. Ahora todo es tuyo, ¿sabes? Te... doy mi vida -cerró los ojos, pero continuó hablando-. Si alguien descubre que eres una muñeca, no dejarán que te quedes aquí. Debes pretender ser yo... -parecía que ya no iba a decir nada más, pero consiguió decir- Espero que... tu vida sea feliz... siendo Marion... Vive la vida que... yo no he vivido... Haz muchos... amigos... algo que yo... nunca... logré -y murió.

Entonces, una nueva imagen apareció en mi mente. Marioneta, la falsa Marion, de pie frente a la tumba de la auténtica, justo donde se suponía que estaba yo en aquellos momentos. Entonces, la voz de Marion volvió a hablar en mi cabeza:

-"Marioneta me hizo esta tumba tan ideal y secreta para que nadie se diera cuenta de que no era yo" -acto seguido, vimos como Marioneta se marchaba y entraba de nuevo a la habitación.

Ahora yo volvía a estar frente a la tumba, frente a Marion, con el "divino" Feliks al lado. A juzgar por cómo estaba llorando, juraría que él había visto lo mismo que yo.

-Noble celestial... -dijo Marion- Todo ha sido por culpa mía. Yo soy la culpable, no castigues a Marioneta por esto, ¿vale? -y antes de que pudiera responder, desapareció, y una última frase resonó en mi cabeza- "Querido celestial... Te lo ruego, ayuda a Marioneta. Ayuda a mi única amiga..."

-¡Buaaaaaaa! ¡Es tan bonito! -lloró Feliks desconsoladamente. Había sacado un jodido pañuelito rosa nada masculino y ahora se sonaba los mocos con él- ¡Lo de la divina Catarrina ya de por sí era precioso, pero esto es... es...! -volvió a llorar. Pues yo no le recordaba llorando cuando nos enteramos de que Catarrina había muerto- ¡Hay que rescatar a esa divina muñeca de las garras del mal! -bueno, eso no se lo podía negar. Había que hacerlo.

* * *

-¿Dónde has estado? -me preguntó el bastardo de Antonio.

-No te importa -le gruñí. Se habían dado cuenta de que había desaparecido, pero no les iba a contar lo que había descubierto.

Así que allí seguíamos, en la habitación de Marion, buscando cualquier cosa que nos diera una pista de los jodidos secuestradores, pero no parecía haber nada, salvo la nota.

Al rato, reuní el valor para decir:

-Debemos ir a rescatarla.

-¿Por qué? -me preguntó Laura.

-Porque creo que hay algo... más grande, detrás de todo esto -contesté.

-Si la traemos de vuelta a esa niña, todos en la ciudad verán nuestras caras. Nos reconocerán -dijo Laura.

-Pues pediremos que no lo hagan, bastardos -respondí-. Además, no es mi problema que seáis unos criminales, y no es la primera vez que lo digo, capullos.

-Touché, señor "nunca he roto un plato" -dijo Laura de forma burlona. La ignoré (si hubiera sido un tío le hubiera pegado una hostia con la mano abierta, pero al ser una chica...) y salí de la habitación. El pánico cundía en la casa, pero yo evité a todos los criados. Pude salir sin siquiera mirar que esos bastardos me estaban siguiendo, más les valía.

Salí al exterior de la mansión y, entonces sí, miré hacia atrás. Sí, los capullos me habían seguido.

-¿Y bien? Exactamente, ¿dónde se habían llevado a la niña? -preguntó el cabrón de Abel.

-¿No me has escuchado antes, bastardo? Está en una cueva al norte de la ciudad, y en este maldito prado de flores, arcoíris y conejitos no creo que haya muchas jodidas cuevas que coincidan con eso.

* * *

Solo había una jodida cueva que coincidiera con la descripción y ¡sorpresa! Había un cartel en la entrada en el que ponía:

-"La Malkueba zentral de la OSIA Organizazion de Sekuestradores Increivlemente Hastutos" -leí en voz alta- ¡Mis ojos!

-¡Argh, a partir de ahora voy a llorar sangre! -gritó Laura. Los otros dos bastardos estaban como nosotros.

Me intenté recuperar respirando hondo.

-Vamos... -murmuré avanzando hacia el interior de la cueva, que estaba iluminada con antorchas. El grupo me siguió, hasta que llegamos a una maldita bifurcación.

-¿Por dónde? -preguntó el bastardo de Antonio.

-Hay carteles -el capullo de Abel señaló dos carteles, cada uno estaba plantado en el centro de uno de los caminos.

-Me da miedo leerlos... -dijo Laura temerosa.

-No queda más remedio... -dije yo acercándome al de la derecha. Leí en voz alta- "De aki no pasas. Solo para miemvros de la OSIA" -respiré hondo, saqué la espada y corté el cartel por la mitad- Así mejor... -me acerqué al segundo- "Hoyga, Konsultas por aki". Capullo, hazme un favor y quema esta mierda -le dije al bastardo de Abel.

-Será un placer -sacó el báculo y a los tres segundos el cartel estaba ardiendo.

-Así está mejor... -dije aliviado- En fin, vamos, bastardos -dije metiéndome por el camino de la izquierda.

Más adelante, a los cien metros o así había un cartel que decía:

-"Hoyga Por akin ay mostruos orrivles" -nada más leerlo en voz alta lo corte en pedazos.

-¿Es que nunca han ido al colegio? -preguntó Laura, que estaba a mi lado.

-Probablemente, no -dije yo siguiendo hacia delante.

Unos cuantos monstruos después, encontramos un hueco más grande en la cueva donde había una mesa con cinco sillas... frente a un cartel. Éste lo leyó Laura.

-"Bienbenido. Hentra y ponte komodo chacho" -Laura le pegó una patada al cartel y lo tumbó. Acto seguido y con toda la calma del mundo, se sentó en una de las cinco sillas. Nosotros hicimos lo mismo.

Al cuarto de hora, apareció un hombre gritando:

-¿Y vosotros qué hacéis aquí?

-Venimos a por Marion -respondió el bastardo de Antonio.

-¿Y el rescate? -preguntó el hombre acercándose. Llevaba una máscara.

-No hay rescate -respondió Laura fríamente.

-¡Cuernos! ¿No traéis...? -se quedó mirando fijamente a Laura. Carraspeó y dijo con una voz más suave y un tanto aguda- Vaya, vaya... ¡Bienvenida a nuestro humilde escondite! No hay mucho que ver, ¿sabe...? No tenemos mucha suerte.

-Ajá... -asintió Laura un tanto extrañada- Soy Laura Morguens -dijo. Seguramente, con intención de asustarle, dada la reputación que tenía la tía.

-Ya, ya lo sé... -dijo el otro tontamente- Sé muy bien quién eres. Eres, esto... Eres la... de Corraleja del Moto.

-Ajá... -repitió Laura asintiendo lentamente.

-Bueno, sois personas importantes, ¿a que sí? -resumió el bastardo mirándonos a los cuatro.

-Se podría decir que sí -respondió el capullo de Abel.

-¡Qué suerte! ¡Sabía que el secuestro merecería la pena! -se le escapó. Carraspeó- No os preocupéis. la chica está perfectamente. No le hemos puesto un dedo encima. Si no os importa esperar un momentín... -volvió por el pasillo.

-Vamos a seguirle -gruñí cuando dejé de escuchar sus pasos.

-¡Por fin algo con sentido! -dijo Abel sacando su báculo. Y los cuatro fuimos tras él, hasta llegar a la bifurcación. Allí cogimos el otro camino y pudimos escuchar por todo el pasillo.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Cómo que ha huido!? ¡Imbécil! ¡Hay que buscarla! -gritó el bastardo de antes.

-Genial... Marion ha escapado -murmuró Laura.

-Supongo que habrá que buscarla -murmuró Antonio.

-Pues vamos allá -dijo Laura avanzando. Estaba claro que si Marion hubiera huido al exterior, la habríamos visto ya.

Así, llegamos a otra sala que parecía ser el lugar de reunión de los secuestradores, porque había otro jodido cartel (para variar) que decía:

-"OSIA: Organizazion de Sekuestradores Infinitamente Amavles. Sekuestrando de vuen royo desde ace un mes" -leí en voz alta- ¿En serio estos bastardos sólo llevan un mes?

-A mí no me sorprende -rió Laura. De aquella sala salían dos túneles, uno que tenía la puerta cerrada con llave (¿cómo habían encajado una puerta ahí?) y otro que tenía OTRO JODIDO CARTEL que decía:

-"De aki no pasa nadie que no sea mienvro ho algo" -leí en voz alta. Los ojos se me estaban acostumbrando a aquellas faltas de ortografía.

-Eso es una invitación a que pasemos, con mayúsculas -afirmó Laura con una sonrisa.

-Opino lo mismo -dijo el capullo de Antonio con una sonrisa tonta.

-Pues vamos, bastardos -dije entrando en el túnel.

A lo largo de este (aparte de una buena cantidad de jodidos monstruos) había varios carteles más del tipo "HOYGA. Al final de la cueba ay unos monstruakos de tamaño familiar" o "KUIDADO. Luego no te keges" e incluso "HOJO. Orrores orribles al final de la eskalera".

Pasamos la dichosa escalera (sigo sin saber cómo la hicieron en una cueva, que era enorme, por cierto) y llegamos a otro cartel que decía:

-"Las rovoharmaduras gerreras an buelto en buska de limos metalikos. Kuidado, tienen mui mala uba" -leí en voz alta- Es bueno saberlo.

Bien, encontramos Aticuécanos debilitadores, Semimedulimos, Chamanes y Selenitas lunáticos, pero nada de "rovoharmaduras gerreras".

Aunque, cuando ya habíamos dejado atrás las antorchas y tuvimos que encender fuego con el báculo, encontramos una piedra, con un mensaje grabado. Laura lo leyó por los cuatro:

-_"En las profundidades, húmedas y oscuras_

_Yace una tirántula de mala catadura._

_Escucha mi advertencia, viajero inteligente_

_Si te pica la tirántula, morirás horriblemente"_

-Mal rollo... -dijo el cabrón de Abel.

-Y que lo digas... -le contestó su hermana.

-¿Más monstruos? -preguntó el capullo de Antonio cansinamente.

-Ya me parecía a mí demasiado fácil... -murmuré- Bastardos, ¿que os apostáis a que la bastarda de Marionet... Marion esta al final de la cueva?

-Es lo más probable, pero no me puedo creer que los monstruos no le hayan hecho nada -respondió Laura.

-Será porque ella también es un jodido monstruo... a su manera -añadí al final. Porque sí, la verdad es que, si lo pensabas, Marion, mejor dicho, Marioneta era un monstruo... inofensivo; gritón, pero inofensivo.

-Sigamos -dije. Entonces llegamos a una gran caverna al final del túnel, caverna que no tenía otra salida que esa; sin embargo, entraba luz por alguna parte, ya que se veía jodidamente bien.

En el suelo había charcos de veneno que burbujeaba, además de hierba y algún matorral seco. Por las paredes habían telarañas gigantes, que no se veían a simple vista. Y enfrente de nosotros, de cara a nosotros, estaba Marioneta.

-¡Oh, hola! -saludó con una sonrisa. ¿Dónde había quedado el "fuera de mi vista"?

-Hola, Marioneta -saludé yo.

-¿Marion... eta? -preguntó Laura confundida. La falsa Marion abrió mucho los ojos y dió un paso atrás.

-¿C... cómo sabes mi verdadero nombre?

-No es difícil saberlo, si sabes buscar, bastarda -respondí mientras los otros tres me miraban con la boca abierta. Marioneta se encogió de hombros y volvió a relajarse.

-He hecho unos nuevos amigos majísimos -dijo con una sonrisa-. ¡Uno tiene barba y el otro lleva una máscara y le llaman "jefe"! Pero como no me divertía para nada con ellos, decidí salir a dar una vuelta. ¿Vosotros también estáis de paseo?

Pero antes de que pudiera darle un tortazo a esa niña-muñeca (que buena falta le hacía uno) escuchamos una especie de rugido. La niña-muñeca miró hacia todos lados y dijo, siempre con una sonrisa:

-Oh, hola. ¿Y tú quién eres? -justo entonces, una jodida araña de cuatro metros de altura, con púas violetas, aguijón, y coraza de varios colores (amarillo, naranja y marrón para ser exactos), además de una calavera dibujada en la frente, se descolgó del techo justo detrás de Marioneta.

La araña, o mejor dicho, la tirántula, rugió de nuevo.

Sin embargo, la bastarda de Marioneta no se asustó. Es más, se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa, hizo una pequeña reverencia y dijo:

-Encantada de conocerte. Pareces superinteresante, ¿no? -la tirántula se acercó más, pero la niña-muñeca se mantuvo en su sitio. ¿Es que a aquella muñeca no le habían enseñado a tener miedo?- ¿Quieres ser mi amiga?

-¡Marioneta, aparta! -grité yo, pero estaba demasiado lejos para ayudarla. Antes de que nadie pudiera hacer nada, la tirántula se lanzó contra ella y le atravesó el brazo con sus pinzas (¿había mencionado las pinzas?), la zarandeó por los aires como la muñeca que era y la lanzó cerca de un gran charco de veneno. Marioneta no se movió, pero tampoco sangraba.

-¡Marion! -gritó el bastardo de Antonio corriendo hacia ella, junto a Laura.

-No... No hay sangre... -se sorprendió Laura cuando se arrodilló junto a ella. Sin embargo, la niña-muñeca no se movía. Intentó hacerle un hechizo de curación, pero no funcionó- ¿Cómo no va a...?

-¿No lo habéis entendido, bastardos? ¡No es Marion! -grité, harto ya- ¡Es una muñeca! ¡UNA JODIDA MUÑECA!

Mi grito alertó a la tirántula, que se lanzó contra mí, pero yo le corté las dos pinzas. Volvió a rugir, pero de dolor. El capullo de Abel no dijo nada, sencillamente le lanzó una bola de fuego, como había hecho con tantos monstruos otras veces.

La maldita tirántula estaba en llamas, rugiendo. Sin decir palabra, pasé por debajo de ella y encontré lo que buscaba: un hueco en su coraza. Clavé mi espada justo ahí. Entonces sí, la puñetera tirántula se deshizo en polvo a mi alrededor.

Me levanté lentamente y me quité el poco polvo que había caído encima de mí.

-¡Eh! ¡Señorita! -gritó el jodido jefe de los secuestradores apareciendo junto a otro hombre en la caverna. Se fijó inmediatamente en Marioneta- ¿S... Señorita?

El jefe de los secuestradores corrió hacia ella, apartó a Laura y Antonio, que se habían quedado paralizados, y le cogió la mano.

-¡Bonita, despierte! ¡Venga! -pero la niña-muñeca no se movió. El maldito jefe resopló dándose la vuelta- Buff, leñe... ¡La ha espichado!

-¡Ojo, jefe! -gritó el otro señalando de nuevo a Marioneta. La niña-muñeca se había levantado como si nada y, pese a tener el vestido rasgado y el brazo agujereado dijo con una sonrisa:

-Uy, vaya. ¡Qué sorpresa!

-¿EHHH? -gritamos todos al verla tan campante.

-¿P... Pero no se suponía que estabas muerta? -preguntó temerosamente el secuestrador.

-Pues... no lo sé. Nunca he estado muerta. ¿O sí...? -dijo Marioneta con una sonrisa completamente inocente. El bastardo jefe de los secuestradores dio un paso temeroso hacia atrás.

-¡Es... este lugar está encantado! ¡Pies para qué os quiero! -y salió pitando junto al otro secuestrador de la caverna mientras los dos gritaban:

-¡Ayuuuda! ¡Aquí hay un monstruo! ¡Ayuda! ¡AYUUUDA!

-¿Un... monstruo...? -preguntó Marioneta dejando de sonreír. Se miró el brazo derecho y por primera vez pareció asustada.

-Marion... -empezó Laura, pero Marioneta siguió hablando mientras miraba el agujero:

-En los cuentos los monstruos son criaturas superhorribles que no le gustan a nadie, ¿no?

-Esto... normalmente... -empezó el bastardo de Antonio, pero ella continuó a lo suyo. Entonces, me miró directamente a mí.

-O sea, lo acabo de entender, ¿sabes? Supongo que siempre lo supe en el fondo... Lo siento, Marion -dijo en voz más baja-, pero no sé ser mortal para nada.

-No digas eso... -dije yo, acercándome a ella. De normal, yo jamás hubiera hecho eso, pero aquel era un caso especial. Ella dio unos pasos hacia atrás y siguió hablando:

-Toda esta gente no eran mis amigos. Sólo me querían por el interés, ¿no? -no dije nada, no se me ocurría que decir. Se mordió el labio y, tras unos segundos, continuó hablando- Lo he intentado, por Marion, ¿sabes? Pero nunca voy a poder hacer amigos auténticos. Sólo soy... -empezó a llorar- un monstruo.

Escuchaba como Feliks lloraba enganchado a mi pelo. Entonces, escuché, como aquella mañana, una voz en mi mente, y supongo que todos la escuchaban, puesto que se miraron extrañados.

-"Tú... no eres ningún monstruo, ¿sabes...? Eres... mi única amiga..."

-Mi mejor amiga, Marioneta -dijo la verdadera Marion, apareciendo en forma de fantasma, junto a ella, mirándola.

-¿EEEH? -gritaron los otros tres impresionados. Supongo que no estarían acostumbrados a ver fantasmas, aunque ya habían visto el del bastardo de Jonás...

Marioneta se giró hacia ella y caminó hasta quedar a un metro de Marion.

-¡Has vuelto! -dijo parando de llorar- ¿Has estado en algún sitio chulo? ¡Vamos a jugar! ¿A qué quieres jugar?

Marion se quedó callada unos instantes. Jamás había visto a un fantasma llorar, pero sus lágrimas eran brillantes, puntos de luz.

-L... lo siento, Marioneta -se disculpó-. Ya no podemos jugar. No podremos jugar nunca más.

-¿Ya no te caigo bien? ¿Por eso ya no quieres jugar más conmigo? -preguntó Marioneta extrañada. Marion negó con la cabeza, sin parar de llorar.

-Estaba totalmente sola en el mundo, Marioneta. Eras mi único motivo para continuar. Pero ahora... -se detuvo un momento- Ahora, tú estás sola.

-¿Sola? -preguntó la muñeca sin entender.

-Me hiciste superfeliz. Yo, yo... -intentó seguir Marion, pero Marioneta continuó hablando.

-¡Felicidad! ¡Sí! Siempre estoy feliz a tu lado, Marion -Marion cerró los ojos por un momento.

-Lo siento mucho, Marioneta. Ahora eres libre. Olvida mi último deseo. Eres libre, ¿sabes? -empezó a brillar con aquella luz que tenían los fantasmas antes de desaparecer- Yo soy Marion y tú Marioneta. Debo emprender un viaje superlargo. Los celestiales vienen en mi busca -por un segundo, me miró de reojo a mí. Marioneta la miraba sin poder creérselo-. No hace falta que te hagas pasar por mí, ¿sabes? Eres Marioneta. Vuelve a ser una muñeca -pidió. De nuevo, la voz en nuestra mente:

-"Gracias... Marioneta... Gracias... mi verdadera amiga..." -Marion se elevó en el aire- "Que encuentres... la felicidad..." -y con una luz, desapareció.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar? -preguntó el cabrón de Abel aún confundido- Os prometo que yo no me he fumado nada...

-No... si has fumado, lo hemos fumado todos... -murmuró el bastardo de Antonio. Entonces, Marioneta se giró hacia mí. No parecía triste. Sólo... estaba seria.

-Marion ha emprendido un largo viaje y debo volver a ser una muñeca. Pero primero debo contar a todos que Marion se va a marchar, ¿sabes...? -y sin decir una palabra, salió corriendo de la caverna.

-¡Espera, Marion! -gritó Laura, pero la niña-muñeca no se detuvo.

-Déjala -le dije yo. Entonces parecieron recordar que yo estaba allí.

-Lovino, ¿tú que sabías de todo esto? -preguntó el capullo de Abel acercándose.

-Será mejor que os cuente lo que descubrí en la mansión... -y les empecé a explicar que había encontrado la tumba de Marion en la casa, omitiendo algunos detalles, como todo lo relacionado con celestiales y fantasmas. Pero les dije que llegué a la conclusión de que un maldito "fruto dorado" había tenido algo que ver...

* * *

Volvimos a la mansión y preguntamos a los criados, que nos dijeron que "Marion" estaba en su habitación, preparándose para irse.

Pero al no encontrarla allí, salimos al maldito jardín trasero. Y allí estaba la muñeca Marioneta, con la espalda apoyada en la tumba de Marion. En aquel momento sí que parecía completamente una muñeca. Se notaba que estaba hecha de madera, y ya no había ningún agujero en su brazo.

-Lovino... -dijo Laura señalando las manos de Marioneta. Allí estaba el brillante y jodido yggo. Lo recogí.

Entonces, escuchamos la puerta del patio abrirse.

-¡Ahí está! ¿Cómo habrá llegado hasta aquí la muñeca de Marion? -se preguntó Sabrina acercándose. Nos vio a nosotros y dijo- Gracias por encontrarla -la cogió en brazos y dijo-. Vamos Marioneta. Te voy a llevar al cuarto de Marion, para que te vea cuando vuelva a casa y tal.

Fue hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir aún dijo:

-Ay, sí. Vosotros... -nos miró de reojo- Marion me dijo que pueden utilizar su barco. Los guardias esperan en el muelle. Están al tanto de la situación.

-Ah... gracias -dijo Laura.

-Hasta pronto, entonces -dijo cerrando la puerta.

-Parece increíble que no haya visto la tumba de Marion -comentó el bastardo de Antonio.

-Algún día la descubrirán y se darán cuenta de la verdad -dijo Laura.

-O puede que piensen que es inexplicable, como hacen los mortales bastardos normales -añadí yo.

-Bueno, nosotros somos mortales y sabemos lo que ha pasado -dijo Laura girándose hacia mí.

-Ya -respondí simplemente yo.

-Tengo la impresión de que nos estás ocultando algo -dijo entonces el capullo.

-Imaginaciones tuyas -gruñí.

-Pues entonces también son imaginaciones mías -dijo Laura frunciendo el ceño.

-Bah...

-¿Qué nos estás ocultando? -preguntó el gilipollas de Abel acercándose a mí.

-Parad, chicos -saltó entonces el bastardo de Antonio. Se interpuso entre ellos y yo-. Yo no tengo dudas de que Lovi nos esté diciendo la verdad. ¿Por qué nos debería estar ocultando algo? Lo único que no nos ha dicho es para qué quiere estos frutos, pero ha prometido decirlo en cuanto consigamos los siete, y llevamos cuatro. ¡No falta tanto!

-No necesito tu ayuda, bastardo. Sé defenderme sólo -dije apartándole de un empujón.

-Está bien. Supongamos que no nos estás mintiendo -dijo Laura cruzándose de brazos-. Lo supondremos hasta que te pillemos.

-Si tuviera algo que ocultar... -me apresuré a mentir. Era evidente que les estaba ocultando toda mi jodida vida, pero no iba a decírselo en aquel momento ni nunca.

-Yo sigo pensando que nos ocultas algo -soltó el capullo de Abel.

-Tú calla, drogado -gruñí.

-Está bien, hagamos una cosa -interrumpió entonces el bastardo de Antonio-. Esta vez, Lovi nos ha ocultado esto, pero si vuelves a hacerlo -me miró fijamente-, empezaré a ponerme de su parte y, créeme, nos dirás todo lo que supuestamente nos ocultas. ¿Está claro? -no dije nada. Le lancé miradas asesinas pero, para variar, ese bastardo sólo leía la atmósfera cuando le interesaba- ¿Está claro?

-Sí... -respondí de mala manera.

-No te he oído -dijo Laura con una sonrisita.

-¡Sí! -repetí- Como si me importara hacer este trato... no oculto nada... -añadí.

-Eso ya lo veremos -dijo Laura.

* * *

-Cacho barco... -murmuró el bastardo de Antonio. Laura soltó un silbido. Y no era para menos.

El "Mayflower", el barco que Marioneta nos había prestado, era el más grande de todo el puerto. Un galeón, sin duda. Harían falta varios marineros para llevarlo. Estaba hecho totalmente de madera de la buena, tenía tres palos de mesana con multitud de velas (de las que no conozco sus nombres). ¿Qué tenía en la cabeza Marion para creer que podríamos gobernar semejante barco entre cuatro?

-¡Habéis tenido suerte! -nos dijo el maldito guardián del barco- ¡La Señorita Irujo ha sido muy generosa con nosotros! ¡El Mayflower es el orgullo de Moraleja del Soto!

-Vaya... -murmuró Laura .

-¡Subid! Supongo que querréis zarpar cuanto antes, ¿verdad? -preguntó el hombre.

-¿Pero cómo se supone que vamos a llevar esto? -pregunté.

-Amigo mío, la magia existe -dijo Laura pasando un brazo por encima de mis hombros.

-Eso ya lo sé -gruñí.

-Creo que no me has entendido. Estoy diciendo que podemos llevar este barco con magia -explicó.

-¡Cuánto tiempo sin subir a un barco decente! -dijo el bastardo de Antonio con una sonrisa- ¡Aún recuerdo mi etapa de pirata!

-¿Tu etapa de QUE? -preguntamos los tres a la vez. El gilipollas se giró a mirarnos.

-Ah... veréis... sólo llevo cuatro años como guardabosques. Y sabiendo que tengo veinticinco... ¡pasé tres años como pirata!

-Aaah... -dijo Laura asintiendo lentamente- ¿Y no sabes usar una espada?

-Ya he dicho que no demasiado bien. Yo era más de quedarme donde los cañones y apuntar a barcos enemigos -respondió.

-¿Subimos o no, bastardos? -pregunté.

-Sí, vamos -dijo Laura. Subimos por la pasarela y llegamos a la cubierta-. Abel...

-Ahora mismo... -sacó el báculo y creó como unas cincuenta bolas de luz. Se pusieron en fila frente a él- Muy bien, llevad el barco hacia... ¿hacia dónde? -preguntó mirándome a mí.

Miré a los Morguens de arriba a bajo y me llegó la inspiración divina. Sonreí siniestramente.

-Hacia Sheba.

-¡Hacia Sheb...! ¿Por qué Sheba? -preguntó el capullo de Abel girándose hacia mí. No le hacía gracia.

-Porque a mí me da la gana.

-¡Pero allí nos tienen manía! ¡La zorra de Daena me tiene manía! -protestó Laura.

-Bueno, pues vamos a por ella -contesté yo-. Vamos a Sheba, os guste o no.

Abel gruñó el resto de las instrucciones y las jodidas lucecitas empezaron a llevar el barco... sin manos. Por algo eran mágicas.

Unas levaron el ancla, mientras que otras soltaron las velas y otra se puso al timón. Zarpamos cuando el sol se ponía.

-¿Alguien quiere cenar? -preguntó Laura.

-¡YO! -gritaron los dos gilipollas de siempre. Debo reconocer que al no haber comido, me rugían las tripas.

Y, por primera vez en más de tres semanas, no cenamos paella.

* * *

Me aparecí en un pasillo del barco. Acababa de volver del jodido Expreso Celestial, de dejar el yggo. Ya casi estaba por dejarme la puerta del Expreso abierta. Total, estaba entrando casi todos los días a dejar yggos y no lo veía nadie.

Entré en el camarote que me habían dejado. Tenía dos camas, un escritorio, varios armarios y un baúl, seguramente llenos de ropa que jamás me pondría (y que no sería ni de mi talla). Entonces, el "divino" Feliks salió en su forma de hado travesti.

-¡O sea, este fabuloso barco ya es otra cosa!

-Y que lo digas... -contesté yo sentándome en la cama más cercana. Me quité los zapatos y me tumbé- Estoy agotado.

-O sea, yo también.

-¡Pero si tú no has hecho nada! -contesté divertido.

-¡Pero me canso igualmente! -dijo hinchando los mofletes. Cogió uno de los cojines de la cama, lo tiró al suelo y se puso a dormir.

Cerré los ojos y empezó a entrarme el sueño. No me apetecía quitarme ni la maldita armadura. De todas formas, no era incómoda.

Fue entonces cuando reparé en los ronquidos que venían de la cama de mi derecha. Me incorporé un poco y casi me da un infarto: el idiota de Arthur, el celestial cuyo pueblo no recordaba, estaba durmiendo en esa cama.

-¿Qué coño haces aquí? -pregunté en voz alta, lo suficiente como para que se despertara de un bote. Me di cuenta de que no llevaba la armadura de celestial, sino ropas típicas de un capitán pirata. Llevaba una botella de ron medio vacía en la mano.

-¿Eh? ¿Quién narices eres tú? -preguntó completamente borracho.

-Lovino, el ángel de la guarda de Salto del Ángel, ¿recuerdas, capullo? -le pregunté. El idiota se rascó la cabeza.

-Ah... Ese Lovino... No me suena, no... ¿Qué haces en mi barco? -preguntó de repente.

-¿Cómo que TÚ barco?

-Soy el guardián de este barco... los barcos grandes tienen ángeles guardianes... -respondió mirando a la pared.

-¡Estoy aquí, bastardo! -le grité. Se giró hacia mí.

-¡No me grites, que no estoy sordo!

-Sordo no, pero borracho... -dije entre dientes. Miró por la ventana del camarote.

-¿Hemos vuelto a zarpar?

-Sí.

-Ah... -se cayó redondo al suelo, completamente borracho, y se puso a roncar.

-Genial, voy a tener a un celestial pegado a los talones el resto del viaje... -murmuré con una sonrisa-. Primero un hado travesti, después un celestial-pirata-borracho... ¿Y después qué? ¿El fantasma rarito ese se pondrá a seguirme?

-Como que no descartes esa opción -contestó el "genial" Feliks de repente.

Miedo me daba.

* * *

***sniff* La historia de Marion y Marioneta es muy triste...**

**Pero centrándonos en las cosas bonitas, ¡el martes es Navidad! ¿Y sabéis qué regalito vais a tener por Navidad...? ¡El capítulo que llevamos tanto tiempo anunciando! **

**Lovi y los demás se dirigen a Sheba; los capítulos de la semana que viene se sitúan en Sheba. Y lo que pase allí... os aseguro que no vais a olvidarlo. Descubriréis lo maquiavélica y cruel que puede llegar a ser Laura, y una faceta desconocida de Lovi, Tonio y Abel. Para mí, es mi parte favorita de la historia hasta la fecha.**

**En fin, que no os lo podéis perder. Nos vemos el martes con este capítulo que tantas ganas teníamos de colgar, ¡y no olvidéis que nos encanta escuchar opiniones!**

**¡Lucecitas de colores para todos vuestros árboles de Navidad!**

**- Miss Desi y Miss Alisa -**


	16. Capítulo 16

**¡Feliz Navidaaaad! Aquí Miss Desi y Miss Alisa, con el capítulo cargado y listo para disparar... Cuando impacte con vuestras neuronas, os va a hacer explotar el cerebro.**

**ALISA: ¿Cómo estás tan segura?**

**DESI: No lo estoy. =w=**

**ALISA: ¿Pues entonces para qué hablas?**

**DESI: Porque espero que reviente algunos cerebros.**

**...Eeen fin.**

**No os hacemos esperar más. ¡Vamos con ello!**

* * *

**Cap. 16: ...aunque la reina de Sheba lo es más.**

_P.O.V Antonio_

A la mañana siguiente, llegamos a las costas de la isla donde se encontraba la ciudad de Sheba. Una isla-desierto, para ser más exactos. Aquella era la razón por la que sólo había una ciudad en toda la isla.

Abel dejó a las bolitas de luz cuidando del barco, y así, al mediodía, conseguimos llegar finalmente a Sheba, donde buscamos un sitio para comer.

-¿Y bien? ¿Ahora qué? -preguntó Laura a Lovi mientras comíamos.

-Por la experiencia que tenemos, sabemos que los malditos frutos dorados siempre acaban en manos del alguien jodidamente importante -empezó Lovi. Ahora que lo decía... menos en el caso del Leviatán y el monstruo de la copia de Zere, dónde no había otra opción salvo que la tuvieran ellos, sí, los otros dos frutos dorados habían acabado en manos del alguien importante: el abad y Marion.

-¿Y...? -continuó Laura. Lovi puso los ojos en blanco.

-Que es muy probable que haya acabado en manos de esa reina cabrona de la que tanto te quejas -eso era un golpe bajo...

-Pues entonces no hay más que hablar: nos largamos de aquí -anunció Laura levantándose de la mesa. Lovi la obligó a sentarse otra vez.

-¡De eso ni hablar! ¡Estamos aquí por esos jodidos frutos y vamos a conseguir los siete!

-¡Pero es esa zorra de Daena! -protestó Laura- ¡No vamos a conseguir que nos lo dé!

-El gay siempre la puede enamorar -dijo Abel refiriéndose a mí.

-¿Quién me ha preguntado a mí? -pregunté, pero no me hicieron caso.

-¡No te pongas de su parte, Abel! -le gritó su hermana. Debemos agradecer que el bar estuviera tan desierto como la propia isla.

-No me pongo de su parte. Simplemente digo que hay posibilidades.

-¿Y no la podía enamorar Abel? -pregunté yo entonces. Los tres me miraron de arriba a bajo. Después miraron a Abel.

-Odio reconocerlo, y de verdad que no soy gay, pero estás más bueno que yo -gruñó Abel. Laura asintió y Lovi simplemente miró hacia otro lado.

-¡Y tienes más tacto con las mujeres! -añadió Laura.

-¿Entonces quieres intentarlo o no? -le pregunté a Laura. Ella miró hacia otro lado y dijo con la boca pequeña:

-Por probar no pasa nada...

-Entonces iremos mañana por la mañana al palacio, bastardos -anunció Lovi.

* * *

El Espejmahal era un enorme (y cuando digo enorme, quiero decir ENORME) palacio hecho de mármol y oro, con altas torres que acababan en cúpulas y grandes jardines (bueno, sabiendo que es un desierto, todos los jardines eran enormes) con fuentes inmensas. Había agua en cualquier sitio, a diferencia de la ciudad, que parecía increíblemente pobre comparado con aquello (y realmente lo era). Aquello demostraba que la reina vivía por y para ella misma, sin preocuparse del pueblo.

Cuando fuimos a entrar, unos guardias nos cerraros el paso.

-¿Quién quiere pasar? -preguntó uno de ellos. Hablaban con un acento muy extraño. Laura se adelantó y se puso a imitar ese acento.

-Somos unos cazariecompensas. Hemos vienido a ver a la reina Daena, ya que nos ha dicho quie necesitaba nuestros siervicios.

-¿Cómo os llamáis? -preguntó el otro.

-Mi nombre es Chelsea Hawkins y el es mi hiermano, Dirk Hawkins. Nio somos de por aquí -añadió. Bueno, por los nombres se notaba- Estos son Lovino Vargas y Antonio Fernández, sí -explicó, sin dejar el acento en ningún momento.

-Pasen -dijo. Y entonces añadió, dirigiéndose a los hombres-. Está lleno de mujieres hasta el techo. Procuren no mostrar sorpriesa.

-Eso no será un probliema, ya que son gays -explicó Laura.

-Entonces dieben disculparme -y nos dejaron pasar.

El interior del palacio era incluso más impresionante, con incluso más jardines interiores y agua fluyendo por todas partes... y chicas en sujetador y falda, todo hay que decirlo. No dejaban nada a la imaginación.

-¿Desde cuándo soy gay? -preguntó Abel en voz baja, poniéndose rojo.

-Lo siento, Abby. Sin querer te he metido en el mismo saco -se disculpó su hermana.

-¿Dónde está la reina? -pregunté yo.

-En el piso de arriba. Si no recuerdo mal, hay que subir por ahí y estaremos automáticamente en el salón del trono -dijo Laura señalando unas escaleras escondidas entre la vegetación. Nos acercamos y subimos.

Nos encontramos en un balcón que daba al interior del edificio. Una alfombra roja cubría el suelo. Justo delante donde estaba la barandilla por la que te asomabas al piso inferior, había un trono de oro tapizado con terciopelo azul. Tenía dos leones de oro a los lados, pero la cosa es que no había nadie en la sala, salvo un hombre mayor que iba de aquí par allá preocupado.

-Disculpe señor, piero... ¿diónde está todo el mundo? -preguntó Laura acercándose

-¿Son ustiedes unos viajieros? -preguntó de repente.

-Sí, nos gustaría tienier una audiencia con la Rieina Daena -explicó Laura.

-La reina no da audiencias a la primiera quie pasa... -dijo- ¿Quié buscan?

-Frutos diorados -respondió Laura. El hombre abrió la boca.

-Un miercadier lie dio uno a la rieina el otro día, sí, sí... piero no crieo quie la rieina sie lo dié así como así... A mienos quie...

-¿A mienos quie...? -repitió Laura, dándole cuerda.

-Vierán, viajieros, hay una piequieña crisis en el palacio, sí -empezó a explicar-. Si nos ayudan a riesorvierla, quizá podría movier algunos hilos para darlie acceso a los aposientos de Su Majiestad. ¿Van a acieptar mi petición?

-Sí -respondió Lovi antes de que Laura pudiera decir nada. Él quería conseguir aquel fruto como fuera.

-¿Lo harán? Una excielientie noticia, sí. Diejie quie lie expliquie los dietalles... -se aclaró la garganta y empezó a hablar- Esa cabieza loca de Anise-Sabe no siabe dóndie sie ha mietido Su Siequedad, la mascota más diorada y adiorada de Su Majiestad, sí. Mi priegunto si podría contar con su muy revierienciada ayuda para capturar al rieptil fugado, sí.

-Ya hiemos dicho que sí -dijo Laura-. ¿Dónde se encuentra Anise-Sabe?

-Anise-Sabe está busca que tie busca por los pasillos diel piso die abajo -informó-. Si quierien ayudiarnos con la búsquieda, quizás le conviendría hablar con ella. La importancia die Su Sequiedad para Su Majiestad no puedie ser explicada con paliabras, no. Espiero de corazón que podamos contar con su ayuda, sí.

* * *

-Vale, ahora en serio, Laura: ¿quién es "Su Sequiedad"? -pregunté.

-Draco, la mascota de la zorra de Daena -respondió. Estábamos en el piso de abajo, buscando a la tal Anise-Sabe.

-Ah, ¿la que secuestraste? -preguntó Lovi. Laura le pegó un capón.

-No le secuestré. En realidad, todo lo que hicimos aquí fue porque la furcia de Daena nos lo ordenó. Quería que descubriéramos a unos contrabandistas de la ciudad, y para hacerlo, tuvimos que cargarnos media ciudad. Entre persecuciones y batallas... sí, fue todo por eso -concluyó-. En cualquier caso, yo no le hice nada a ese Draco: alguien me lo metió en la mochila, y cuando le descubrí ya había salido de la ciudad y estaba todo el reino buscándome -puso los ojos en blanco-. Lo devolví en mitad de la noche. No hay quien pueda con ese bichejo.

-¡Su Sequiedad! ¡Dracoooooo! -gritaba una chica de poco más de dieciséis años dando palmas a unos metros de nosotros- ¿Dóndie estáaaaaaaaaais? -suspiró- ¿Quié puedo hacier? ¡Es culpa mía! -sollozó.

-Creo que la hemos encontrado -dijo Abel. Laura se acercó a ella, que no tardó en secarse las lágrimas y ponerse seria.

-¿Niecesitáis algo?

-La vierdad es que...

-Lo siento -interrumpió la chica-, piero estoy ocupada buscando a Su Sequiedad, un lagarto quie es la mascota más quierida de Su Majiestad...

-¿Eries Anise-Sabe, la donciella que pierdió al lagarto de Su Majiestad? -preguntó Laura. La chica se echó de nuevo a llorar- Tranquila, tranquila... -intentó calmarla Laura.

-Pierdón... -dijo intentando parar de llorar, aunque no obtuvo muy buenos resultados- ¿Mie andabais buscando?

-Sí, veriás... Quieremos ayudarte a buscar a Su Sequiedad -explicó Laura. A Anise-Sabe se le iluminaron los ojos.

-¡Eso es maravilloso! Muchas gracias, sí -dijo asintiendo rápidamente-. Yo voy a buscar por esta zona, os estaría muy agradiecida si pudieseis buscar fuera del edificio, en los jardinies. Draco dietesta los ruidos fuerties, y le gusta escondierse en sitios aliejados de la giente ruidosa. Si tie acercas a un sitio y das una palmada o hacies algún ruido brusco, es posiblie que sie asuste y salga. También adiora la sombra -explicó.

-Gracias por la información, sí -dijo Laura con una sonrisa.

-No sié cómo agradieceros vuestra ayuda en la búsquieda. Sois muy amablies, de vierdad.

* * *

-Me cago en el maldito bicho... -dijo Lovi intentando que Draco no se escapara de sus brazos. A la hora de estar buscando, "Su Sequedad" había aparecido subido a una palmera de los jardines. Nos había costado bajarlo, pero nos estaba costando más contenerlo.

Ya se que sólo era un lagarto dorado, de ojos verdes y con un lazo rosa al cuello, pero por lo visto tenía bastante fuerza.

-Vamos a llevárselo a Anise-Sabe -propuso Laura. Y nos dirigimos hacia el interior del palacio.

-¡Oh! ¡¿Sierá posible?! -gritó Anise-Sabe en cuanto vio a Draco en brazos de Lovi- ¿Habiéis encontrado a Su Sequiedad?

-Exacto -respondió Laura. Anise-Sabe se apresuró a cogerlo en brazos y empezar a darle mimos, con lo que se quedó tranquilo.

-De maniera que estaba fuera... -murmuró- ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Sois unas piersonas maravillosas! Por favor, diebes informar di esto al Canciller. Puedie quie lie hayáis visto, está en el piso die arriba, muerto die preocupación, sí. Piero, ¿por qué sie habrá avienturado Draco al caluroso extierior...? -preguntó para sí misma, devolviéndonos al lagarto, que ya estaba calmado- Llievadlo con vosotros. Ya subiré diespués...

-Está bien -aceptó Laura con Draco en brazos. Subimos las escaleras y nos acercamos al Canciller, que seguía andando de un lado para otro.

-¿Quié ven mis ojos? -preguntó antes de que dijéramos nada- El lagarto quie les acompaña no es otro quie Su Sequiedad, ¡el honoriable Draco!

-Lo sabiemos -afirmó Laura.

-¡Veo quie son unas piersonas die palabra, viajieros! Voy a solicitar una audiencia para ustiedes con su Majiestad, como les promietí.

Le entregamos al lagarto y él nos hizo esperar un rato en la planta de abajo, pero no tardaron más de media hora en pedirnos que subiéramos.

Ahora el trono sí que estaba ocupado. Una joven de veinte años escasos estaba con la cabeza apoyada en la mano, que a su vez se apoyaba en los reposabrazos del trono. Tenía la piel oscura y el pelo negro largo hasta llegar por debajo de las caderas. Unas cuantas cuentas de colores lo adornaban. Llevaba una corona en la cabeza con una serpiente, completamente hecha de oro, y guantes violetas con esmeraldas, rubíes, zafiros y trozos de oro incrustados. Sus ojos eran casi tan verdes como los míos, y en cuanto a su ropa... Bueno, llevaba un sujetador negro sin tirantes, adornado con oro y esmeraldas, y una falda larga blanca con muchos adornos dorados y rojos que se abría por delante, dejando ver una minifalda y unas piernas bastante largas, cubiertas por unas medias violetas. Llevaba zapatos negros con un tacón de diez centímetros como poco. En el cuello llevaba una gargantilla de distintos materiales carísimos como los ya mencionados antes. Iba perfectamente maquillada, completamente depilada y sus rasgos y figura eran perfectos. Y, por supuesto, en el reposabrazos contrario al que se apoyaba dormía Draco.

Era bastante guapa, pero lo dicho: soy gay y ninguna mujer va a hacerme cambiar de opinión.

-Su Exialtada Majiestad, os presento a Chelsea, Dirk, Antonio y Lovino, los intriépidos viajieros que encontraron a su resieca sequiedad, Draco, sí -anunció el Canciller mientras nos acercábamos.

La reina Daena arqueó las cejas sin siquiera mirarnos.

-¿Tienemos que hablar ahora mismo sobrie unos aburridos viajieros? -preguntó- Tienemos cosas más importiantes que triatar, ¿no es cierto -giró la cabeza hacia la derecha, donde se encontraba temblando Anise-Sabe-, biella Anise-Sabe? -Anise-Sabe pegó un bote- Bueno, dimie, Draco nunca sie había escapiado anties, ¿sí? -parecía que Anise-Sabe iba a decir algo, pero Daena no la dejó seguir. Sonreía cruelmente- No, no... Lo que quiere diecir quie le habrás hecho algo espantioso, ¡muchacha horriblie y malviada! ¿Quié le has hiecho?

-Su Majiestad, yo, yo... -empezó a llorar- Pierdón, yo estiaba cuidando con esmiero a Su Sequiedad como siempre y entoncies... desaparieció, sí.

-Por fiavor, soy diemasiado guapa e importiante para tiener quie escuchar tus patiéticas excusas, sí -Anise-Sabe estaba temblando de la cabeza a los pies-. Largo die aquí, puedies ir haciendo las malietas. ¡Estás diespedida!

Anise-Sabe retrocedió unos pasos, como si le acabaran de dar una bofetada.

-P... piero, por fiavor. Su Majiestad, yo...

-¡Largo! -y la joven se fue corriendo mientras lloraba.

-Qué cruel... -murmuré yo. Laura se inclinó hacia mí y me dijo:

-¿Ves lo que decía? Así es Daena: vive por y para ella. Ahora me reconocerá, y más te vale usar tus encantos para calmarla, tío gay -me susurró. Yo asentí.

Daena de Sheba cerró los ojos un momento mientras sonreía. Se giró hacia el frente y dijo, aún sin abrir los ojos:

-Bueno y, ¿quié es lo que quieríais, viajierillos...? -abrió sus ojos de repente. En un principio, nos miró de arriba a bajo. Después se quedó mirando a Abel, para después pasar a Laura y abrir mucho los ojos- Tú...

-¿Qué tal te va, zorra? -le preguntó Laura con una sonrisa.

-Tie voy a... -la Reina empezó a levantarse del trono, pero se controló justo a tiempo. Se volvió a sentar y gritó- ¡Guardias! ¡Llievaos a esta mujier de mi vista!

-Ey, calma, Daena... venimos en son de paz -la intentó calmar Abel mientras los guardias nos rodeaban.

-¡Niada, niada! -gritó ella- ¡Son criminiales! ¡A la cárciel, sí!

-¡Venga, Antonio! -me dijo Laura mientras los soldados se acercaban cada vez más. Me aclaré la garganta y empecé a hablar.

-Hermosa reina de Sheba, no hemos venido a pelear. Tan sólo queríamos pedirle un pequeño favor, lo justo para que usted nos pague por haber encontrado a Su Sequedad -dije acercándome a ella. Su expresión cambió al verme. Levanto una mano, lo que hizo que los guardias se retiraran... un poco.

Me hizo un gesto elegante con la mano, a la vez que decía:

-Aciércate, joven -¿Por qué me llamaba joven si yo era más mayor que ella? La cosa es que le hice caso y ella se levantó del trono. Me tocó la cara con una de sus finas manos-. ¿Cómo tie llamas y por quié un hombrie tan guapo como tú está acompañiando a una mujier como Laura Morguiens?

-Es una historia difícil de contar, pero a este grupo nos une una única razón -dije enigmáticamente. La reina no paraba de sonreír dulcemente (o todo lo dulcemente que podía sonreír aquella mujer)-. En cuanto a mi nombre, es Antonio Fernández Carriedo.

-No eries die por aquí, ¿vierdad? -preguntó.

-No, en realidad procedo de Batsureg -revelé. Anda que no echaba yo de menos salir a cazar con el pequeño Batzorig, o hablar con Lucía de camino al mercado, o incluso las peleas que tenía con Luke. Después de haber salido de aquel pueblo a los dieciocho años, se me quitó cualquier "acento" (vamos a ver, en Batsureg en vez de decir "Vamos a montar a caballo", decimos "A caballo vamos a montar") que pudiera tener de allí. Yo ya no hablaba como antes, ni mucho menos.

-Eso está muy liejos, sí... -dijo Daena. Cada vez se estaba acercando más a mí. Sólo me separaban unos centímetros de ella, y eso me hacía sentir agobiado, pero intenté mantener la calma.

-Entonces, ¿nos harás ese favor? -pregunté. Ella se retiró bruscamente.

-¿De qué se trata? -preguntó.

-Estamos buscando un fruto dorado. Tenemos información de que llegó a sus reales y perfectas manos hace unos días, ¿nos lo podría entregar? -pregunté con una sonrisa.

-Entiendo, sí... -Daena dejó de sonreír- Entonces, ¿quieres que tie dé ese bonitio fruto?

-Exacto -dije yo feliz de que lo entendiera.

-Pues, mie encantaría dártielo, sobrie todo por sier tú, piero, no puedo -dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué no? -pregunté extrañado.

-Pues porquie no lo tengo, sí -todos en la sala parecieron sorprendidos-. Es la vierdad, acabiaba de salir de un baño rielajante cuando mie di cuenta de quie no estiaba. ¡Oh, a vieces soy tan tonta y despistiada! -se hizo la víctima, porque estaba sonriendo- Supongo que esa chica horriblie y envidiosa que trabajiaba para mí se lo comió, sí...

-Su Majiestad, estoy sieguro de quie Anise-Sabe no sie comió el fruto -interrumpió el Canciller. La reina le lanzó una mirada asesina

-¡Su Altieza! Hay algo que diebería ver, sí -una mujer, de estas que estaban por el palacio, apareció corriendo con el fruto dorado en las manos-. Lo encontriamos debajo del lugar donde Su Sequiedad fue capturado.

-¡Vaya! Es el fruto diorado del quie hablábamos, sí -dijo Daena dirigiéndose hacia ella. Cogió el fruto y miró a Draco-. ¡Quié gracia! ¿Quié estaría haciendo el bueno de Draco con él? -se sentó de nuevo en su trono sin apartar las manos del fruto- En fin, el caso es quie lo he recupierado.

-Entonces... -empecé yo. Se volvió a levantar, dejando el fruto en el trono y me interrumpió:

-Bueno, mi intriépido aventurero, supongo que debiería dártielo, ¿vierdad? -se acercó a mí, acariciándome la ropa.

-S-Supongo que sí... -respondí nervioso. La reina Daena rió.

-¡Oh!, piero que inociente eres, ¿no? Crieas lo que crieas no tie lo voy a dar -volvió a reír.

-¡Maldita furcia! -gritó Laura detrás de mí. Escuché como los guardias la detenían, seguramente porque iba a pegarle una torta a cierta reina.

-No. Lo voy a cortar en cachitos chiquititos quie voy a echar en mi bañiera, sí. Me bañiaré esta nochie. Un fruto así sieguro que hacie quie mi piel estié aún más suave y más tiersa, si es posiblie, sí. Estoy siegura de que no tie importará quie el fruto quie tanto habiéis buscado siea sacrificado por tan nioble causa -dijo con una sonrisa burlona. Sin embargo, me acercó más a ella, agarrándome por la ropa.

-¿Qué hace? -pregunté horrorizado.

-Si quieres, lo puedo compartir contigo, adiemás de con todas mis sirvientas... la bañiera es muy grandie -dijo en mi oido. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. Seguro que Lovi me hubiera obligado a decir que sí, con tal de que consiguiera el fruto, pero yo no estaba dispuesto a pasar por aquello.

-Lo siento, Majestad, pero soy homosexual. No me gustan las mujeres -en cuanto pronuncié estas palabras (en un tono bastante audible, he de admitir), la reina Daena me soltó asqueada y se dirigió a Draco, al que abrazó.

-Draconcito bonito, esos viajieros asquierosos tie han tocado, ¿sí? Te daré un bañito esta nochie para quitiarte la porquiería -y salió corriendo, no sin antes decir-. Los quiero a los cuatro fuera die mi palacio. Ahora mismo. Y si no sie han marchiado antes diel amaniecer de mañiana, irán a la cárciel.

Y, efectivamente, nos echaron del Espejmahal.

* * *

_P.O.V Lovino_

-¡Pero será zorra! -gritó el "divino" Feliks sentado en mi hombro. Nos encontrábamos en las escaleras de la plaza donde estaba el Espejmahal. Yo no podía contestarle, porque claro, tenía a los tres bastardos al lado- ¡Mira que cortar el yggo en cachitos! ¡Como que no quiero ni saber que pasará cuando haga el nada divino potingue con él en la bañera! ¡Hay que recuperarlo! ¡O sea, TIENES que recuperar el fabuloso yggo! ¡No puedes quedarte aquí sentado! -le hice un gesto para que cerrara la boca y, para mi suerte, me hizo caso.

-¿Se os ocurre alguna idea de cómo entrar? -preguntó Abel.

-Si el bastardo no fuera tan orgulloso, tal vez ya tendríamos el fruto -gruñí yo. Estaba resentido con el gilipollas de Antonio. Si le hubiera dicho a la cabrona de Daena que se quedaba con ella, podría haber recuperado el yggo y salir del palacio sin armar jaleo. Pero noooooo... ¡el idiota tenía que soltar que era gay!

-Tengo dignidad, ¿sabes? -dijo el imbécil.

-No. La perdiste cuando te caíste del árbol encima de mí -le dije yo. Entonces se calló.

-¿Cuándo fue eso? -preguntó Laura, curiosa.

-Cuando nos conocimos -dijo el bastardo de Antonio-. Parece que fue hace una eternidad... él estaba pasando por el bosque hacia Pedranía y yo estaba intentando cazar un monstruo que poder comerme. Me subí a una rama, pero no aguantó mi peso y me caí encima del pobre Lovi -rió-. Después me dio una patada en la entrepierna y empezamos a viajar juntos hacia Pedranía.

-Bonita forma de empezar una relación -dijo Laura, pero no le hicimos caso.

-Joder, sí que te acuerdas bien -me sorprendí yo.

-Perdona, pero ese golpe me dolió. Y me dejaste sin descendencia.

-Como si te hiciera falta... -respondí. Entonces me di cuenta de que fue exactamente lo que le respondí en el bosque, cuando ese bastardo estaba incorporándose, con lágrimas en los ojos, y precisamente me dijo "Tío, me acabas de dejar sin descendencia..."

Ahora en serio, ¿por qué lo recordaba tan bien?

-Vaya forma de conocerse -rió el imbécil de Abel-. Y la verdad, Lovino, me alegra que dejaras a este idiota sin descendencia.

-De todas formas, es gay -dijo Laura con una sonrisa-. No puede tener hijos con otro hombre, y como no le gustan las mujeres... -se quedó un momento parada- mujeres...

-Exacto, no me gustan las mujeres -afirmó el capullo de Antonio.

-No... mujeres...

-Ya te hemos oído, Laurita -le dijo su hermano.

-¡Mujeres! ¡Las mujeres son la clave! -dijo con una sonrisa. Parecía que estaba loca.

-¿A qué te refieres? -pregunté yo. Nos miró a los tres como si fuéramos tontos. Se puso de pie rápidamente.

-¡Venid conmigo! ¡Rápido! -y nos arrastró por distintas tiendas de la ciudad. No vimos lo que compraba, pero entramos desde en una tienda de armas hasta una de cosmética. ¿Qué estaría tramando la tía esa?

-En serio, Laura, ¿qué mosca te ha picado? -preguntó su hermano cada vez más extrañado. Era la hora de comer y nos estaba arrastrando por la ciudad.

-¡Se me ha encendido la velita, no la apagues! -dijo con una sonrisa. Entonces, nos plantamos frente a un edificio que parecía cerrado. Estaba pintado de rosa y parecía un poco antiguo... aunque todo en aquella ciudad era antiguo.

-Laura, ¿esto es lo que creo que es? -preguntó el bastardo de Abel mirándola enfadado.

-Si te refieres al club de baile exótico, has acertado -respondió con una sonrisa mientras llamaba a la puerta. A los pocos segundos abrió una joven que solo llevaba puesto un sostén hecho de metal y una especie de falda naranja, pero eso no llegaba ni a falda. Me explico: la falda solo cubría por delante y por detrás, de tal forma que la mayor (y cuando digo mayor, digo MAYOR) parte de las piernas quedaba al descubierto. Llevaba unas sandalias doradas, perfectas para bailar y una especie de tocado en el pelo, además de pulseras en los brazos y en los tobillos. Por lo demás, tenía el pelo violeta largo y su piel era del mismo tono que la de Daena.

-Vaya, mira quién se atrieve a aparecier por aquí... -dijo mirando a Laura de arriba a bajo.

-¿Qué te cuentas, Meena? -preguntó ella. La chica puso los ojos en blanco.

-Sabies de sobra que Meena es mi hermana. Soy Maya, no Meena. Adiemás, ella es adivina, no bailarina de danza exótica, sí -dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Ah, sí, es verdad... -verdaderamente parecía que Laura no lo recordaba.

-¿Quié te trae por aquí? Después de que destriozaras el local, no espierábamos que volvieras, sí. Diesde quie lo hiciste, no ha vienido nadie al local. Y no piorque estuviera cerrado priecisamente, sí...

-Necesito la ayuda de los Zorros del Desierto -dijo con una sonrisa. Maya abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿Cómo...?

-Lo descubrí antes de marcharme del edificio. Se os ve venir -explicó Laura-. Y como no hagáis lo que os pido, os juro que antes de que llegue la noche, todo el reino sabrá por quiénes está formada la peor banda de criminales de toda Sheba.

-No tie atrieverás...

-Oh, ya lo creo que me atreveré -dijo Laura con una sonrisa. Maya suspiró y dijo:

-Valie, tú ganas, Laurita: ¿quié quieres? -Laura levantó todas las bolsas que llevaba en las manos, repletas de todo lo que había comprado en la ciudad y dijo con una sonrisa que no auguraba nada bueno:

-Quiero que me ayudéis a hacer... **tres cambios de sexo.**

* * *

**BAAAM.**

**Simplemente.**

**BAAAAAAAAM.**

**¿Os lo esperabais?**

**DESI: Me ENCANTA Sheba... ¿Lo entendéis ahora?**

**ALISA: Me encantan esas ideas que me aparecen en las noches que no puedo dormir...**

**DESI: Si queréis ver el resultado, tendréis que esperar al capítulo del viernes. Pero ¿a que Daena es una furcia?**

**ALISA: ¿Una zorra?**

**DESI: ¿Una mujer de moral distraída?**

**ALISA: ¿Una de las chicas de la esquina de enfrente?**

**DESI: ...Mejor paramos ya.**

**GUPTA: ...**

**DESI: ¿Y ése que hace ahí?**

**ALISA: Se supone que él y Sadik son los guardianes de Sheba. Pero Sadik está desaparecido...**

**DESI: Aaaam...**

**¡Eeeen fin! Esperamos que os haya gustado, y no os desconectéis, que el viernes podréis saber cómo terminan las locas aventuras de nuestros cuatro amigos en Sheba. Ahora con travestis incluidos.**

**Aceptamos cestas de Navidad y vodka del bueno, da~.**

**¡Lucecitas de colores para todos vuestros arbolitos! ¡Feliz Navidad!**

**- Miss Desi y Miss Alisa -**

_*Maya y Meena pertenecen al Dragon Quest IV. Podéis buscarlas, aunque Meena no sale en la historia._


	17. Capítulo 17

**¡Hola a todos y todas! Aquí Miss Desi y Miss Alisa... con la continuación que sabemos que todos estabais deseando leer xD (perdón, que se nos suben los humos... vale, ya está)**

**Antes de que Miss Desi escriba otra tontería, vamos a ello y yastá.**

**PD: esto NO ocurre en el videojuego real, allí te cuelas por las cañerías/canales y aterrizas sin ninguna delicadeza en pleno baño de la reina.**

* * *

**Cap. 17: Laura y sus ideas jodidamente locas.**

_P.O.V Lovino_

-¡Estatie quieto! -me pidió Maya.

-¡¿Cómo quieres que me esté quieto, joder?! -le grité.

-Sólo es el tirón, no sieas quiejica -dijo la tía dándose la vuelta, seguramente para coger otra de esas armas mortíferas que ella llamaba "bandas de cera"

-¡No es un tirón, es una puta tortura! ¡Además, eso está jodidamente caliente, me estoy achicharrando! ¿¡Qué quieres de mí!? -escuché de fondo los gritos de los otros dos bastardos, que estaban en otras habitaciones, sufriendo los mismos horrores que yo. Por una vez, les compadecía en lugar de odiarles con toda mi alma.

-Vamos, que sólo quieda un brazo, ¿sí? -dijo Maya poniéndome otra banda en el brazo derecho. Me puso nueve más, todas en fila. Las arrancó una detrás de otra. Grité como nunca en mi vida. Y va la tía y lo único que se le ocurre decir es-. Para priesumir hay quie sufrir.

-¡Pero yo no quiero presumir! -grité con lágrimas en los ojos.

-En esie caso, para pariecer una chica hay quie sufrir -dijo con una sonrisa. Me ayudó a levantarme, ya que estaba sentado en una silla frente a un espejo... con sólo unos calzoncillos puestos.

Escuché un grito del cabrón de Abel en la sala de al lado, y justo después el grito de el capullo de Antonio.

-Puedies pasiearte mientras voy a por tu ropa, ¿sí? -dijo Maya saliendo de la habitación. Me miré al espejo: no me había quedado un solo pelo en el cuerpo, además de que llevaba el entrecejo totalmente despejado, al igual que unas cejas perfectamente contorneadas.

No hace falta decir que a lo que Laura se refería era a cambiarnos a NOSOTROS de sexo. Nos estaban convirtiendo en "tías", exteriormente, claro. Por lo visto Laura quería que nos infiltráramos en los baños, ya que a ella la reconocían... y era imposible que a nosotros nos hubieran visto de tías.

Maya volvió a entrar en la habitación con una bolsa llena de ropa.

-Vístiete -dejó la bolsa en el suelo, se dio la vuelta y se tapó los ojos, por si acaso.

Abrí temeroso la bolsa y casi me da un infarto. Saqué un sujetador parecido al de Maya, que no era precisamente pequeño.

-¿Cómo se supone que voy a llenar _esto_? -pregunté.

-Lo rellienamos con trapos y diespués es muy fácil hacier una ilusión para que pariezca que vierdaderamente tienes piechos -respondió sin darse la vuelta.

-Si podéis hacer ilusiones, ¿para qué estamos haciendo esto? -pregunté.

-Porquie no soy lo suficientiemiente podierosa como para mantiener una ilusión tan grandie diesde tan liejos. Soy ilusionista, pero hace tiempo quie no practico, ¿sí? Iría con vosotros al palacio, pero Laura sabie quie no soy bien riecibida por allí. Aún así, la mantiendré por doce horas, por lo quie pueda pasar.

-Está bien... -me intenté poner el sujetador, pero me di cuenta de que no sabía ponerme un sujetador, tal vez porque NUNCA me había hecho falta- Maya...

-¿Sí? -preguntó.

-¿Cómo se pone un sujetador? -pregunté completamente rojo. Rió y se dio la vuelta.

-A vier... gíratie -me ordenó. Le hice caso de mala gana y trasteó con el cierre del sujetador durante un segundo-. Ya está.

-Nunca entenderé cómo Francis puede abrochar y desabrochar esto con una sola mano... -murmuré pensando en mi primo. Ella sonrió y se volvió a dar la vuelta diciendo:

-Tienes el rellieno en la misma bolsa -rebusqué y encontré varios trapos. Me los metí en el sujetador hasta que quedó totalmente lleno. Siguió hablando-. Dientro también hay una falda. Puedie quie te miren mal, ya quie es por diebajo die las rodillas y...

-¿Y?

-Que es por diebajo die las rodillas -repitió ella como si fuera evidente.

-¿Me mirarán mal porque la falda es por debajo de las rodillas? -pregunté incrédulo.

-¡Por supuesto! -dijo Maya- También tienes ropa intierior fiemenina. No es plan die quie se te lievante la falda y tie vean los calzioncillos, ¿sí?

* * *

Salí de la habitación con paso lento. Ahora estaba en una habitación mucho mayor, como un recibidor, con sillones y tal. Tenía entendido que era la sala de descanso de las bailarinas, ya que seguíamos en el mismo maldito edificio.

Después de lo de la ropa, Maya se había pasado cerca de dos horas maquillándome, echando algunas ilusiones y poniéndome cosas en el pelo, además de pegarme unas uñas postizas. Finalmente, me había dejado mirarme en el espejo.

No sabía cómo, había conseguido que _eso _pareciera real. Tampoco sabía cómo narices había conseguido que me creciera el pelo (dejando mi rizo intacto, por supuesto), que llevaba suelto y adornado con una diadema roja. Y no, aquello no era una ilusión. Lo que sí era una ilusión, aparte de _eso_, eran las caderas. Sí, caderas.

En mi puta vida pensé que un día me vería a mí mismo con curvas de mujer.

Justo en aquel momento, el cabrón de Abel salió de la sala donde había estado pasando el mismo calvario mismo que yo. Llevaba una falda blanca y un sujetador, todo igual a lo mío. Él también llevaba ilusiones por el cuerpo y el pelo le llegaba por debajo del culo, igual de rubio que siempre, pero completamente liso. Evidentemente, a él también le habían depilado y maquillado bastante, lo suficiente como para que no se notaran algunas cosas.

-Joder... -murmuré nada más verle. Entonce me vio y entrecerró los ojos.

-Por Ivan... ¿de verdad estás debajo de esa capa de ilusiones y maquillaje? -preguntó.

-Lo mismo te digo, bastardo -le respondí. Una tercera puerta se abrió y de ella salió Laura, que nada más vernos se empezó a descojonar como si no hubiera un mañana.

-¡Esto es buenísimo! -dijo golpeando el suelo.

-Menos risas, zorra -le dije yo. Lo siento, se había ganado ese calificativo después de aquello. Pero no me prestó atención. Siguió llorando de la risa en el suelo.

-Laura. Para. Ya -le dijo su hermano. Aquello sí que fue suficiente para que parara.

-Lo siento... Es que no creo que vuelva a ver esto en toda mi vida -murmuró ella secándose las lágrimas. Pero entonces se abrió la cuarta puerta y entró el capullo de Antonio, lo que provocó que volviera a empezar a reír y a revolcarse por el suelo.

Al bastardo de Antonio le habían hecho lo que a nosotros, y llevaba la misma ropa que nosotros. Lo único: que su pelo castaño estaba recogido en un moño alto.

-¿Qué pasa? Ni que estuviera tan mal... -dijo el gilipollas de Antonio mirándose las tetas, o la ilusión que eran.

-No, sólo nos han travestido. ¡Pues claro que está mal! -grité yo.

-Ahora que me fijo... ¿Y la voz? -preguntó el idiota de Abel. Tenía razón, teníamos voz de hombre.

-Eso había venido a traeros... -dijo Laura secándose las lágrimas de nuevo. Sacó una botellita de su mochila y dijo- Me ha costado un rato conseguirla, pero esta poción hará vuestra voz aguda durante doce horas exactas. El baño de esa zorra inmunda empieza en una hora, así que si os la tomáis ahora, será más que suficiente.

-Trae -dije quitándole la botella de las manos. Pegué un trago. Tenía un sabor dulzón y empalagoso, tanto que me dieron ganas de vomitar. Le pasé la botella al cabrón de Abel, que bebió, y se la pasó al gilipollas Antonio, que también bebió.

Sin embargo, nadie habló.

-¡Venga! ¿A qué esperáis? -preguntó Laura cruzada de brazos- ¡Hablad! -los tres negamos con la cabeza- Si no os ponéis de acuerdo, hacedlo a suertes. Quiero ver si ha funcionado.

Nos pusimos en círculo y jugamos a piedra, papel o tijeras. Abel sacó piedra, Antonio sacó piedra... y yo saqué tijeras.

-¡Mierda! -dije con voz de tía. Me tapé la boca con las manos y solté un gritito.

-¡Tío, das el pego! -dijo el bastardo Abel, también con una voz jodidamente femenina.

-Pues anda que tú... -dijo el imbécil de Antonio, también con una voz así. Cuando nos quisimos dar cuenta, Laura se estaba descojonando en el suelo... otra vez.

-¿Vamos o no? -pregunté cruzándome de brazos.

-Sí, sí... que si no, no llegamos al palacio para el baño -dijo Laura.

Así, salimos a la calle. Lo primero que sentimos era que el puto frío nos llegaba hasta los huesos. ¿Quién mandaba a Laura sólo darnos un sujetador?

-Vale, en el caso de que no consigáis que no corten el fruto dorado -empezó Laura-, siempre podéis intentar reunir los trozos. Hay que recordar que los demás se los comieron y han aparecido intactos, así que seguro que vuelve a su forma original tarde o temprano -aseguró.

-¿Y dónde estarás tú? -preguntó el cabrón de Antonio.

-Yo sé un poco de magia ilusoria, lo que me dejan siendo sacerdotisa. Me voy a colar como las guardianas de la puerta, porque, evidentemente, hay gente que guarda la puerta. Mujeres, cómo no -explicó-. No será difícil deshacerme de una y colocarme en su lugar. Como estaré al lado de la puerta, tendremos un código para entrar si lo necesitáis, ¿vale?

-¿Cuál? -pregunté yo.

-Pues... ¿Os parece bien "Gofres con mantequilla"?

-¿No podía ser algo más ridículo? -pregunté sarcástico.

-Bueno, es algo reconocible -dijo Laura guiñando el ojo. Chasqueó los dedos-. Parad un segundo.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó el bastardo de Antonio.

-Tú espera. Cerrad los ojos -de mala gana, le hicimos caso. Noté como trasteaba con mi falda, pero no me quejé. Tardó un poco, porque seguramente estaría haciendo lo mismo con ellos dos-. Ya podéis abrirlos.

Miré mi falda, pero no noté ningún cambio.

-¿Qué has hecho? -pregunté.

-Como os habéis quitado las armas antes, os las he enganchado debajo de la falda. Abel lleva su daga y Antonio su bumerán.

-¿Y yo? -pregunté, temiéndome lo peor. Sonrió siniestramente.

-Ya verás si la necesitas... -y continuamos caminando. Fuera lo que fuera, no iba a sacarlo en mitad de la calle. Ya tendría Laura su muerte lenta y dolorosa cuando le tocara...

-Por cierto, Lovino, ¡estás fabuloso! -comentó Feliks desde mi cabeza. Ya casi me había olvidado de que estaba ahí- ¡El sujetador te queda divino!

-Calla -le dije entre dientes. Menos mal que los otros tres no me prestaban atención en ese momento-, al menos hasta que amanezca.

-¡Ok, me quedaré súper-calladito! -aseguró. Me sorprendía que me hubiera hecho caso, pero no le puse pegas. Sólo podía fiarme de su palabra, cosa no muy segura.

* * *

A la puerta del palacio nos separamos de Laura, que dijo que encontraría alguna otra forma de entrar. Y así, tres chicos travestidos, entre los que me incluía, entraron en el maldito Espejmahal.

Eso sí, antes de entrar, tuve la ocasión de ver por un momento a un capullo con _keffiyeh, _túnica blanca y alas en la espalda mirándome desde el tejado con cara de póquer._ Cuando todo este lío termine_, pensé, _me aseguraré de que ese Gupta no mencione ni una palabra sobre esto... Le arrancaré las cuerdas vocales si hace falta._

No sé cómo, se pensaron que de verdad vivíamos allí (supongo que era porque las faldas eran iguales a las de las malditas sirvientas del palacio) y acabamos en los baños de la bastarda de Daena.

-Joder... -murmuré mirando la sala.

-Dímelo a mí -dijo el bastardo de Abel. Lo debía estar pasando mal, ya que a él le gustaban las mujeres y aquello estaba lleno de mujeres vestidas igual que nosotros... sólo que ellas eran mujeres de verdad.

-Esto es impresionante... -murmuró el capullo de Antonio. Y verdaderamente lo era.

La sala de los baños de Daena era como un espacio natural. Tenía pinta de ser una de esas cuevas que están detrás de cataratas, de esas que salen tanto en los cuadros. Era un lugar muy iluminado y el agua caía del techo por diferentes sitios. Entrabas por una especie de pasarela que después se hacía una plataforma circular en medio de la sala, desde donde podías bajar a la "bañera". Aunque aquello se pasaba de bañera. El agua le llegaba a las chicas por las caderas. Como el resto de la planta inferior, todo parecía un paraíso tropical, con sus palmeras y orquídeas por todos sitios.

Las mujeres estaban todas en un lado de la piscina, con la reina Daena. Y el horror fue cuando vimos a una cortando el yggo en trozos.

-... Tarde -dijo el cabrón de Antonio. Entonces, las mujeres parecieron vernos y nos hicieron señales para que nos acercáramos. Les hicimos caso, qué remedio.

-No mie suenan vuestras caras, sí. ¿Die dóndie sois? -preguntó Daena cuando nos acercamos.

-Somos las... -empezó el cabrón de Abel, pero el bastardo de Antonio sabía improvisar mejor, así que le interrumpió.

-Su Majiestad, somos las nuevas dueñas die la tienda die armas _Sand _-mintió imitando el acento, algo imprescindible. Aunque sí que habíamos estado en esa tienda aquella mañana, y por lo visto era bastante famosa.

Y era otra forma de explicar el por qué Antonio de chica estaba tan fuerte (por desgracia, la "tabletita de chocolate" no se la habían disimulado). Lo normal es que el propietario o la propietaria de una tienda de armas sea un guerrero experimentado, que ha luchado mucho, o al menos eso era lo que habíamos visto por el momento: tíos que daban miedo, en definitiva.

-Pues no lo pariecéis -respondió Daena con una sonrisa-. Piero las piersonas importanties siempre son bienvienidas en el Espejmahal, sí -afirmó.

-¿Podiemos sientarnos? -preguntó el imbécil de Antonio. Daena nos hizo un gesto afirmativo. Con cuidado de que no se notara nada extraño, nos sentamos en el suelo de la "bañera". El agua nos venía precisamente por las tetas. Y no lo he comentado, pero la zorra de Daena llevaba la misma ropa que aquella mañana y por supuesto su jodido lagarto estaba pululando por allí.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo os llamáis? -preguntó una de las criadas.

-Soy Isabel -respondió el imbécil de Antonio con naturalidad.

-Llamadme Abby -dijo simplemente el capullo de Abel. "Isabel" me dio un codazo. Habíamos acordado que yo no hablaría si no era realmente necesario, porque según ellos "no era propio de una señorita ponerse a soltar tacos".

-Y-Yo soy Chiara -respondí. ¿Por qué dije ese nombre?

-Pues como sabréis, yo soy Su Majiestad la Reina Daena de Sheba -se presentó, aunque no hacía falta. Y a partir de ahí, empezaron a hablar de ropa, zapatos y maquillaje. Y lo peor es que "Isabel" participaba activamente en la conversación. "Abby" y "Chiara" sólo hablaban cuando les preguntaban.

-Vosotras sois tímidas, ¿sí? -preguntó una de las criadas.

-Un poco -respondió "Abby" por mí. Todas rieron.

-¡Sie nota, sí! -dijo la misma que lo había preguntado.

-Voy a dar una vuelta... -dijo "Isabel" levantándose- Tiengo que estirar las piernas -explicó, pero nos guiñó un ojo. Ahora era cuando se ponía a recoger todos los trozos de yggo que había por la "bañera". Tal vez si los juntábamos todos volvía al yggo original. Aunque eso sí, no parecía que el yggo afectara al agua; si fuera a pasar algo, seguro que a Daena le habrían salido ya unas cuantas verrugas y se habría convertido en bruja.

-Adelante -dijo Daena, dándole permiso a "Isabel" para levantarse.

-Su Majiestad, ¿cuál es su postre favorito? -preguntó una de las criadas entonces- Es quie soy nueva y mie gustaría sabierlo, para ocasiones futuras.

-Eries una chica lista... ¿Cuál es tu nombrie? -preguntó la furcia de Daena.

-Iris, Su Majiestad -respondió la chica-. He entrado a trabajar esta misma tardie.

-Ya lo entiendo... -dijo la furcia. Puede que aquella chica hubiera entrado a trabajar por la pobre Anise-Sabe- Bueno... mi postrie favorito... puedie quie siean los gofries... -aguanté la respiración- con chocolatie, sí. ¡Están muy buenos!

Solté el aire.

-¿Tie pasa algo, Chiara? -me preguntó la zorra de Daena.

-Nada -respondí rápidamente.

-Tie he visto nierviosa diesde quie has entrado... ¿Por quié? -continuó preguntando.

-No mie encuentro bien, eso es todo -respondí. Me estaba empezando a hartar ese estúpido acento.

-¿Quié tie duele? -preguntó una mujer que según había averiguado se llamaba Zaquira. Por lo visto, era la bailarina más famosa de la ciudad.

-No es nada, de vierdad... -dije yo quitándole importancia con una mano. Daena negó con la cabeza.

-¡Tontierías! Si tie encuentras mal, no dieberías habier vienido, sí -dijo la furcia esa.

-Estoy bien, en sierio -dije.

-¿Qué te duele, Chiara? -preguntó otra de las criadas.

-No sié para quié abro la boca... -dije poniendo los ojos en blanco- Su Majiestad, en sierio, mie encuentro pierfectamente bien. No mie pasa nada.

-Tú misma -dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros. Por lo que había visto a lo largo de la hora que llevábamos allí, Daena se comportaba bien con las mujeres... siempre que fuera en privado.

-¿Cuál es tu postrie fiavorito, Zaquira? -preguntó entonces Iris.

-Coincido con Su Majiestad en los gofries, pero mie gustan con mantiequilla -cerré la boca y miré alarmado a "Abby", que me miró igual-. Puedie pariecer extraño, ¡pero mie gustan los gofries con mantiequilla!

Al momento, escuchamos cómo la puerta de los baños se abría con una explosión. Cuando nos quisimos dar cuenta, Laura estaba corriendo hacia nosotros. Llevaba su ropa de siempre, la que se compró en Pedranía, vara en mano.

-¡¿Quié está pasando aquí?! -chilló Daena.

-¡Lovino, Antonio, Abby, vengo en vuestra ayuda! -gritó plantándose frente al grupo de mujeres, que la miraban estupefactas. Sólo entonces Laura se dio cuenta de que no ocurría nada- ¿Qué narices...? ¿Por qué me habéis llamado? -nos miró a "Abby" y a mí.

-¡No te hemos llamado, joder! -grité sin poder contenerme más. Me puse en pie.

-¿Y por qué he escuchado "gofres con mantequilla"? -preguntó.

-¡Yo que sabía que era el postre favorito de esta! -señalé a Zaquira, que estaba igual de confusa que las demás.

-Lovi, si fuerzas demasiado la voz, el efecto de la poción desaparecerá -me dijo en voz baja.

-¿¡Y a mí que me importa!? -grité. Por detrás de Laura vi cómo aparecía "Isabel" con un montón de trocitos de yggo en las manos. En cuanto nos vio, los soltó todos de golpe.

-¿Qué me he perdido? -preguntó.

-Nada... mi hermana entrando en plan épico -respondió "Abby".

-Jo... ¡Yo quería verlo! -dijo "Isabel"

-¿Quié criees que estás haciendo? -chilló Daena entonces, reaccionando por fin. Vi que su lagarto se había ido con ella cuando la explosión, y que ahora estaba entre sus piernas... justo donde había un cacho de yggo- ¿Cómo osas intierrumpir la hora del baño sagrado die Daena? ¡So' cierda! ¿Has vuelto a por esie estúpido fruto que tanto pariece prieocuparte, sí? ¿¡Y quiénies sois vosotras!? -gritó refiriéndose a nosotros tres, que estábamos disfrazados de chicas.

-Esto... -empezó "Isabel", pero no continuó.

-¡Traición! ¡Traición! ¡Guardias! -chilló Daena, pero nadie acudió. Miró a Laura con odio- ¿Quié lie has hecho a mis guardias?

-Bueno, estarán durmiendo hasta las cinco de la mañana -dijo simplemente Laura.

-¡So' cierda! ¡Zorra! -le gritó Daena, eso sí, sin mover un dedo. Vi de reojo que Draco abría la boca y se tragaba el trozo de yggo.

-Laura... -la llamé. Me miró y le señalé a Draco, que aún estaba masticando.

-Oh, oh... -murmuró ella. Draco tragó y, por su parte, Daena se dio cuenta de que le estábamos señalando.

-¡Oooh, mi Draconciete! ¿Has pasado miedo, nienito? -lo cogió en brazos- Un poco, ¿sí? Piero ya pasó todo, cielito mío... -se revolvió en sus brazos- ¿... Driaconiete...? -de repente, empezó a flotar en el aire y a brillar cual limo luz con purpurina. Cuando volvimos a mirar, era un dragón dorado gordo de dos metros y pico de altura, de ojos amarillos y con un lazo rosa al cuello, además de unos colmillos enormes y alas- ¡Aaaah! ¡Mi Draconiete! ¿Quié tie ha pasado? -gritó Daena protegiéndose con sus brazos- ¡Tie has puesto feísimo, sí! ¡Socorro! ¡Ayuda! -entonces Draco la cogió con sus garras y se perdió entre los árboles de alrededor. Salí corriendo detrás de ella y pude ver como la llevaba hasta un enorme pozo y se la llevaba por allí.

Respiré hondo y volví con los demás.

-¿Dóndie está la Su Majiestad? -preguntó Iris.

-Su querido Draco se la ha llevado por un pozo -respondí ya eliminando cualquier acento.

-Ah, ¿el quie lleva a las alcantarillas? -preguntó una sirvienta.

-Supongo -respondí.

-¿Quiénes sois vosotras tries? -preguntó Zaquira levantándose.

-¿Nosotros? -preguntó "Abby" refiriéndose a "Isabel", yo y él mismo (o misma)- Somos tíos -Laura se llevó una mano a la cara.

-¿Ves? ¡Por eso tienes que mantener la boca cerrada, bastardo! -le grité.

-¿... Tíos? -preguntó Zaquira incrédula.

-Sí, tíos, ¿lo pillas? La verdad es que me importa tres cojones si lo sabes o no, pero yo tengo que recuperar ese fruto -dije rebuscando en mi falda. Finalmente encontré algo duro y lo saqué.

Ante mí se desplegó un jodido abanico de plumas de color fucsia, verde y dorado. Pero no eran plumas de verdad, ya que estaban afiladas por todos los bordes.

-¿Qué mierda es esto, Laura? -le pregunté conteniendo las ganas de estrangularla.

-¡El mejor abanico que existe! ¡Tachán! -dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Desde cuándo yo sé cómo utilizar un jodido abanico? -sabía que los abanicos eran una clase de armas, pero me parecían una soberana mierda.

-¡Desde que eres un juglar!

-¡No soy un puto juglar! -le grité.

-Me da igual, lo sigues pareciendo -rió Laura. Los otros dos bastardos por su parte ya habían sacado sus armas: un puñal y un bumerán. Qué suerte tenían los cabrones.

-¿Vamos o no? -preguntó el gilipollas de Antonio.

-Vamos -dijo Laura, dirigiéndose hacia el pozo. A los pocos minutos, estábamos en las alcantarillas (que por cierto, olían peor que la mierda de monstruo, que ya es decir)

* * *

_P.O.V Antonio_

-¡Que alguien mie ayudie! ¡Exijo quie alguien mie riescate ahora mismo! -escuchábamos los gritos de Daena bastante cerca. Ahora entendíamos que toda la amabilidad que había tenido con sus sirvientas y con nosotras (o sea, nosotros) había sido puro teatro. Daena seguía siendo Daena.

Corrimos por todas las alcantarillas (que estaban llenas de monstruos a los que derrotamos) y finalmente llegamos a una especie de sala redonda, sin salida, donde sólo había dos centímetros de agua. Daena estaba sentada en el suelo con las manos apoyadas en este, mientras gritaba histérica. Draco estaba frente a ella. Y antes de que pudiéramos decir nada, Daena nos vio.

-¡Tienéis quie ayudarmie! ¡Draco sie ha vuelto loco, sí! ¡Cree quie está enamorado die mí o algo pariecido! -gritó.

-Daeñina, amor mío... -empezó a hablar Draco. Tenía una voz muy grave- Por fin téngote todiña para mí... Al fin puédote decir desde cuándo te amo... -entonces nos vio a nosotros- ¡Caray, pero si sois vosotros! Sois esos viaxeros que me sacaron del meu escondrixo en el árbol y trayéndome aquí.

-Vaya, nos recuerdas... -dijo Laura con una sonrisa.

-Fastidiásteis los meus planiños de utilizar el fruto para llevar a cabo el meu sueño de toda la vida -me costaba entender lo que decía, pero se podía adivinar que estaba cabreado con nosotros-. Mi instinto animal decíame que si comía el frutiño, mi cuerpo convertiríase en un cuerpo humano y de buen ver, ¿eh? Y era verdad verdadeira. ¡Miradme! ¿A que soy el tipo más riquiño que viste nunca? ¿O no? -preguntó sonriendo y, por tanto, mostrando todos los colmillos.

-Esto... -empezó Laura. A ver quién le decía la verdad a ese... Pero no nos dejó decir nada más. Se rascó la cabeza con una de sus garras y dijo:

-Igual funcionó demasiado bien. Parece que mi Daeñina querida vióse superada...

* * *

_P.O.V Lovino_

-¡Ay, Ivan! -gritó el "fabuloso" Feliks desde mi cabeza- El tonto'l haba este nada fabuloso se cree que es humano, tú. Menos mal que por aquí no hay espejos.

-¿Mmm? ¿Dixiste algo? -preguntó Draco mirándome a mí.

-No, bastardo.

-Bah, es igual -dijo sin escucharme-. Y dime... ¿Qué hacéis aquí? ¿Vinisteis a interponeros en el amor más verdadeiro que hubo? ¿El amor que existe entre Daeñina y yo?

-¿Qué amor ni qué amor? ¡Eres un lagarto! -le gritó el bastardo de Abel. Y por eso le pedimos que mantenga la boca cerrada.

Draco rugió enfadado.

-¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Eu no soy un lagarto! Ahora soy humano, y por fin puedo vivir el meu amor -aseguró.

-Tío, mírate a un espejo -dijo el cabrón de Abel, pero Draco no le escuchó.

-No permitiré esta intromisión en nuestro nidiño de amor. Nos dexaréis a mí y al meu amorciño tranquilos, ¿oísteis? -y se lanzó a atacarnos con las garras y los dientes por delante.

Abel no perdió el tiempo y le clavó el puñal en la pierna derecha. Draco rugió y lanzó fuego por la boca. Aquello pareció sorprenderle, pero continuó intentando atacarnos.

El bastardo de Antonio lanzó entonces su bumerán, que le pejó en la cabeza y le dejó un tanto atontado, momento que Laura aprovechó para hacer otra de sus "súper-combinaciones" con el capullo de Abel.

Levantó su báculo e invocó una ventisca. La nieve empezó a caer en la zona donde estaba Draco y, sin pensárselo dos veces, le pasó el báculo a su hermano, que no sólo mantuvo el hechizo, sino que le prendió fuego a la nieve. Parecía imposible, pero así era: la nieve ardía y le daba a Draco por todo el cuerpo. Rugía de dolor.

Entonces el capullo de Abel creó una salida de la tormenta y me chilló que gritara y le diera con el abanico. Aquella frase no podía sonar más gay, pero lo hice. Me metí en la tormenta por el hueco protegido que había creado y le di con el filo del abanico todas las veces que pude.

Recuerdo al amable espectador que todo esto lo hice aún vestido de tía, en sujetador y con ilusiones por todo el cuerpo.

Entonces, la tormenta paró y Draco cayó derrotado al suelo.

-Esta ropa es muy cómoda para luchar, ¿no creéis? ¡Te da libertad de movimientos! -soltó el idiota de Antonio de repente. Joder, debo reconocer que tenía razón, pero no lo iba a decir en voz alta- ¡Nos la tenemos que poner más veces para luchar!

-Tus ganas... -le contestó Abel.

-Durante la batalla... -empezó Draco entonces, sorprendiéndonos a todos- Para mí que los humanos no lanzan boliñas de fogo por la boca, ¿no?

-No -respondió el imbécil de Abel.

-Igual, pues no convertirme en un humano...

-Igual no, seguro -le dijo Laura.

-Pero no importa. No puédome permitir el luxiño de una derrota. No puedo permitir que os llevéis a la meua Daeiña... Ni puedo permitir que vuelva al Espejmahal... -añadió- Esté lleno do mentirosos y lombrices traicioneiras. Prefiero la muerte antes que permitirlo.

-¡Por favor! ¡Espiera! -alguien apareció corriendo y se puso delante de nosotros. Reconocería ese pelo negro y esa piel blanca en cualquier parte, al igual que Daena.

-¡A... Anise-Sabe! -gritó sorprendida la reina. La antigua criada del palacio, que llevaba la ropa sucia y rota, así como unos cuantos cortes por el cuerpo, se nos quedó mirando, jadeando, y para mi sorpresa se dirigió a mí:

-Por favor, Lovino, espiera, sí... -no se en qué momento le había dicho mi nombre- No lie hagáis más daño a Su Sequiedad... Si muere, nadie... ¡Nadie podrá compartir con Su Graciosa Majiestad sus más siecretos piensamientos y prieocupaciones! -dijo finalmente. Daena se había quedado con la boca abierta. Se levantó lentamente y fue hacia Anise-Sabe.

-Anise-Sabe... -empezó- ¿Por quié? ¿Por quié hacies esto por mí diespués de lo mal que mie he portado contigo? -preguntó. La antigua criada se mordió el labio.

-No puedo mientir, sí. Os hie visto, Majiestad. Os hie visto llorando mientras hablabais con Su Sequiedad. Le diecíais quie os aviergonzabais de vuestro egoísmo, sí... Quie os sientíais muy sola sin vuestros amados padries...

"Venga, vamos a hacer bueno al malo" pensé poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Anise-Sabe... -dijo la reina sorprendida.

-Sólo dieseaba que hubierais podido compartir talies sientimientos con nosotras, vuestras, donciellas, sirvientas o criadas, como quiera llamarnos, sí. De habier sido así, podríais habieros comportado de maniera difieriente...

-Anise-Sabe... -repitió Daena, pero Draco empezó a hablar entonces.

-Ahora me siento como un bobo... Si me hubiera molestado en ver que había almas bonas como Anise-Sabe en el palacio... -dijo- Pero como sólo soy un lagartón, intenté llevármela del único lugar lleno de xente que se preocupa por ella -cerró los ojos y se dirigió a nosotros-. Viaxeros... Puedo oler que alguien de aquí no es del todo humano -reveló. Aquello fue como una bofetada para mí. Estaba por lanzarle el abanico para que se callara, pero debía mostrar sorpresa, porque sino, tendría que contarles todo a Laura y los dos bastardos- Y parece que sabéis mucho sobre el fruto dourado.

-Un poco -reconoció Laura. Por favor, que no sospecharan de mí...

-Ya no deseo el seu poder mais -declaró Draco-. Sólo quiero recuperar mi forma de lagarto y vivir feliz xunto a Daena. Os entrego el fruto, viaxeros. Puedo vivir feliz sabiendo que Daena tiene damas al seu servicio tan buenas como Anise-Sabe -entonces empezó a brillar y escuché en mi cabeza: "Gracias, viaxero celestial..." y entonces se convirtió de nuevo en un simple lagarto. El yggo estaba frente a él, intacto.

Y yo esperaba que lo que había escuchado en mi mente no lo hubieran escuchado todos.

Recogí un tanto tembloroso el yggo, mientras que Daena recogía a Draco con una sonrisa.

-Draconiete, siempre supie que tie preocupabas por mí -dijo haciéndole unas caricias en la cabeza. Sorprendentemente, el lagarto asintió. Daena rió.

-Mie aliegra quie... todo haya acabado bien... -dijo Anise-Sabe con una sonrisa, pero cayó desmayada al suelo. Laura recuperó el báculo, que tenía aún su hermano, y se inclinó junto a ella.

-Pobrecita, ha venido sola hasta aquí enfrentándose a todos los monstruos que no hemos matado -dijo Laura empezando a curar sus heridas, que eran muchas.

-Siento habierme comportado así, sobrie todo contigo, Laura -se disculpó entonces Daena.

-No importa -dijo Laura, aunque puede que no se diera cuenta de que le estaba hablando a ella, ya que estaba totalmente concentrada en curar las heridas de Anise-Sabe.

-Pierdonaré la mayoría die tus dielitos, piero no es culpa mía que diestrozaras parte diel club die baile exótico, sí.

-Lo sé.

-Por eso, igualmiente tiendréis que salir de la ciudad antes die quie salga el sol, sí -terminó.

-Me lo imaginaba -dijo Laura levantándose-. Abel, lleva a Anise-Sabe -su hermano le hizo caso y cargó a Anise en brazos-. De todas formas, Daena, yo también me tengo que disculpar -reconoció. Se dio la vuelta y le tendió la mano. Daena la estrechó.

-¿Amigas, sí? -preguntó la reina.

-De momento, dejémoslo en conocidas -dijo Laura con una sonrisa.

-Hiecho -respondió la reina.

Se soltaron y emprendimos el viaje de vuelta al palacio.

-La vierdad... -empezó Daena en el camino de vuelta- siempre piensé que no lie importaba a nadie. Por eso era tan mala con todo el mundo, sí. Pero, diespués de lo quie ha pasado, mie di cuenta de que... -le costó decirlo- mie equivocaba, sí. Anise-Sabe, Draco... Muchas piersonas, y criaturas, sie preocupan por mí. Tampoco mie preocupaba por mi pueblo, mie quedaba toda el agua para mí, sí. Ahora, la repartiré, y diejaré quie los baños de mi palacio sean die entrada librie. Nuestro país será el más fieliz diel mundo... -dijo con una sonrisa- Y por supuesto, volvieré a contratar a Anise-Sabe.

-No lo dudo -afirmó el gilipollas de Antonio con una sonrisa. Daena se quedó mirándole.

-¿Die quién fue la idea de disfrazaros de mujier?

-De ésta -respondimos los tres a la vez, el bastardo de Antonio y yo señalando a Laura para enfatizar. Ella levantó las manos.

-Lo reconozco, fue cosa mía -admitió sonriente.

-Has hiecho un buen trabajo, sí -dijo Daena mirándonos a los tres-. Sospieché un poco por su rizo -dijo refiriéndose a mí-, piero no lie di importancia. Y en cuanto a ti... -miró al bastardo de Antonio. Le sonrió- siempre puedes vienir al rieino. Cuando quieras. Y ya sabies que yo siempre estarié librie, si eries tú, sí...

-Creo que va a ser que no -dijo el bastardo con una sonrisita-, ya le dije que soy homosexual, Majestad.

-Por si cambias de opinión -le guiñó el ojo.

* * *

-¿... qué has dicho? -le pregunté a Maya.

-Quie he quemado vuestra ropa, sí -respondió con naturalidad. Mi armadura... mi genial armadura de celestial que nunca se ensuciaba, ni olía mal... ¿quemada?

-¿Por qué lo has hecho? -preguntó Antonio cruzándose de brazos.

-Porquie estaba rota -respondió Maya-. No creo quie os sea difícil encontrar ropa, adiemás, os he dievuelto las armas -y nos cerró la puerta en las narices.

-¿Y no vas a quitarnos la ilusión de las tetas, eh, cabrona? -grité golpeando la puerta, pero nadie respondió. Resoplé. Guardé mi espada en su funda y me giré hacia los tres bastardos-Vámonos, hay que salir de aquí antes del amanecer -dije. Y sin decir ni una palabra, salimos de la ciudad allá sobre las tres de la mañana.

-¿Cuánto dijo Maya que durarían las ilusiones? -preguntó Abel mirándose las caderas.

-Si os las echó a las seis de la tarde, durarán hasta las seis de la mañana -respondió Laura. Nadie dijo nada durante un buen rato, sólo continuamos caminando por el desierto en dirección al barco.

-Todo esto me recuerda a una canción que cantaban unos juglares... -dijo el capullo de Antonio al cabo de un rato. Y se puso a canturrear-_ ¡Pues tengo tetas! ¿Cómo te quedas...? Y ahora es a mí a quién miran en el metro, _sea lo que sea eso... _¡Mi médico nunca me tuvo tan sano el pecho! Me sirven para guardar las gafas y el dinero y un mechero... ¿Quieres fuego...? Porque me he puesto te-._

-¡Vale ya, joder! -le grité.

-¡Pero si ahora venía la mejor parte! -se quejó el bastardo. Y continuó cantando- ¡_Pues tengo tetas! Como carretas... Tal como son yo las veo bonitas, aunque a veces me mola, ¡pintarle unas caritas!_

-Vale ya, Antonio -le pidió Laura.

-Está bien... -respondió, visiblemente enfadado. Aún así, se pasó el resto del viaje canturreando- _¡Pues tengo tetas! ¿Cómo te quedas...?_

-La madre que lo parió... -dijo el capullo de Abel a la vigésima vez.

-Hablando de tu madre... ¿No dijiste en el Espejmahal que eras de Batsureg? -preguntó Laura.

-Ah, pues sí. Estuve allí hasta los dieciocho años, ¿por? -preguntó.

-No sé, podríamos ir... -sugirió Laura. El imbécil de Antonio se fue poniendo blanco- Nunca hemos ido a Batsureg, y está en el continente del oeste, no muy lejos de aquí.

-Bueno... -empezó el imbécil.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Laura.

-Es que... si vuelvo... bueno, mi madre... -intentó decir algo, pero negó con la cabeza- Está bien, iremos. Pero luego no digáis que no os lo advertí...

Nos quedamos extrañados, pero no comentamos nada más el resto del camino (excepto él, que seguía cantando). Nada más llegar al barco, se fueron cada uno a su camarote (yo me teletransporté al Expreso y dejé el yggo) y nos dormimos allá por las cinco de la mañana. Casi ni me di cuenta de los ronquidos del puñetero Arthur.

El caso fue que nos levantamos sobre las doce de la mañana. Y ninguno de los tres teníamos ni tetas, ni curvas y nuestra voz había vuelto a la normalidad. Aún así, nos costó dos horas quitarnos todo el maquillaje, las uñas postizas y cortarnos el pelo, que eso sí era real.

Ahora sólo faltaba encontrar ropa nueva por el barco, ya que había un montón de armarios, cajones y baúles...

* * *

**He aquí el temazo que canturrea Antonio: www. /watch?v=n-7PK2hbkyk . Lo dicho. Temazo xD.**

**Draco habla con acento gallego. Si alguien tiene alguna duda sobre lo que dice porque no se entiende bien, que lo diga.**

**Y así acaban las andanzas de nuestros amigos por Sheba... Pero no desconectéis. Ya habéis leído que el siguiente destino es Batsureg, y allí espera el enemigo más temible que el cuarteto ha enfrentado hasta la fecha... LA MADRE de Antonio. El martes que viene lo entenderéis.**

**No se nos ocurre mucho que decir. Anda, es el último capítulo del año, ahora que lo pensamos... El martes que viene os felicitaremos el año nuevo con más locuras de las que Miss Alisa se inventa.**

**¡Lucecitas de colores para vuestros arbolitos de Navidad!**

**- Miss Desi y Miss Alisa -**


	18. Capítulo 18

**¡Feliz año nuevo a todos y todas! Aquí Miss Desi y Miss Alisa con el capítulo de turno. Ya lo vinimos adelantando, pero el de hoy es un capítulo especial, porque conoceremos a la madre de Tonio, el lugar en el que se crió... y unas cuantas de sus extrañas costumbres. Ya leeréis, ya.**

**Avisamos, este capítulo es, creemos, el más largo que Miss Alisa ha escrito hasta ahora para esta historia. Pero tranquis, que no os vais a cansar.**

**Vamos a por ello.**

* * *

**Cap. 18: La madre que parió a Antonio... literalmente.**

_P.O.V Lovino_

Por la tarde llegamos finalmente a la costa. Habíamos encontrado ropa medio-decente por los armarios y baúles, pero en cuanto tuviéramos oportunidad de cambiarnos, lo haríamos, creedme.

Yo llevaba una camiseta blanca y unos pantalones cortos azules. Lo más cómodo que había encontrado en los baúles. El bastardo de Antonio llevaba una camiseta negra que le quedaba ancha y unos pantalones marrones anchos. Lo que te pondrías un día en el que no piensas salir, vamos.

El capullo de Abel, por su parte, llevaba una camiseta azul de manga larga y unos pantalones vaqueros. En cuanto a los zapatos, los tres llevábamos una especie de sandalias.

Bajamos del barco y, enseguida, el gilipollas de Antonio se puso delante del grupo. Al estar volviendo a su pueblo, él se conocía el camino mejor que nadie.

Pasamos la noche en el camino antes de llegar al maldito pueblo, a la mañana siguiente.

-Antes de entrar -nos detuvo el cabrón de Antonio-, os pido que NO digáis mi nombre. Ni mucho menos "Toni", "Tonio" o "Toño". No quiero que me reconozcan.

-¿Y como quieres que te llamemos, bastardo? -le pregunto.

-Torrente -respondió todo orgulloso-. Es un nombre con gancho.

-¿Torrente es un nombre? -preguntó el imbécil de Abel.

-Pues sí -respondió el idiota de Antonio-. Y por cierto, nada de decir que soy gay, ¿estamos?

-Tsk... -el gilipollas de Abel desvío la mirada.

-¿Estamos? -repitió Antonio.

-Estamos... -aceptó el idiota de Abel.

-Por cierto, a partir de ahora soy de vocación Paladín, no Guardabosques -añadió.

-Está bien... -dijimos los tres a la vez.

-Bien, entonces entremos -dijo entrando al pueblo. Le seguimos.

Parecía que los habitantes de Batsureg aún no conocían el significado de "cabaña" o "casa". Dormían en una especie de tiendas que les servían de casa, y la verdad era que aquel pueblo era más pequeño que Salto del Ángel.

Nada más entrar, un joven de pelo azul y ojos grises, vestido con ropas hechas de piel nos salió al paso.

-Nunca antes habían visto mis ojos vuestras caras. Al asentamiento de Batsureg, vuestros pies os han traído.

-Ajá... -dije yo intentando entender lo que el tío ese estaba diciendo. ¿Qué clase de forma de hablar es esa?

-Seguro que una gran distancia habéis recorrido -continuó él-. ¿Vuestros nombres puedo saber?

-Yo soy Laura, él es Abel, mi hermano, y estos son Lovino y... eh... Torrente -nos presentó Laura.

-Mío es el placer -afirmó el otro-. Creo que, para ver a Sarantsatsral, estáis aquí.

-¿Quién es esa? -preguntó de repente el bastardo de Antonio. El joven imbécil le miraba fijamente.

-Tu voz familiar me resulta. ¿De antes te conozco? -preguntó.

-No. Jamás. No te había visto antes. EN LA VIDA -respondió el capullo nervioso.

-Perdonad. Por un momento su voz familiar me ha parecido.

-Imaginaciones tuyas...

-En cualquier caso. Quién es Sarantsatsral saber quieres, ¿cierto? -Antonio asintió- Sarantsatsral la mujer del jefe Bakthaan es. Pero claramente, unos viajeros saberlo no pueden -dice.

-¿La... esposa...? -el gilipollas de Antonio se puso tenso de repente- Tenía entendido que el jefe de esta aldea estaba casado con una tal Bayarmaa.

-La mujer de la que hablas hace tiempo falleció. Sarantsatsral vino y el jefe Bakthaan de ella se enamoró. Que un forastero supiera eso no esperaba.

-Ya, ya... -dice el imbécil de Antonio- En fin... Vamos a pasarnos por la casa del jefe... -y nos arrastró lejos de ese chico.

-¿Quién era? -le preguntó Laura.

-Luke, un viejo... amigo mío -respondió-. Ha sido una suerte que no me reconociera.

-Menuda forma de hablar más extraña tienen por aquí -comentó el capullo de Abel.

-Pues acostúmbrate -dijo el idiota de Antonio abriendo la puerta de una de las tiendas más grandes del pueblo-. Adentro.

-¿Es la tienda del jefe? -preguntó Laura. El bastardo de Antonio nego con la cabeza, pero indicó de nuevo que pasáramos.

Entonces me di cuenta de que habíamos entrado en una especie de bar-posada.

-Sentaos -nos pidió el maldito bastardo señalando una mesa de madera. ¿Tenían jodidas mesas pero no casas?

Aún así, le hicimos caso. Él se sentó con nosotros y, al momento, apareció una joven pelirroja con el pelo recogido en una especie de pirri.

-Buenas... -saludó- Lucía es mi nombre y su camarera seré. ¿Qué servirles puedo?

-¡Paella! -dijo el capullo de Antonio con una amplia sonrisa.

-Mucho tiempo hace desde que vi así a alguien reaccionar -dijo-. Pero una buena elección es. La paella nuestra especialidad siempre ha sido -y se da la vuelta para marcharse.

-¿Paella? ¿Hemos venido a comer paella? Ant... Torrente, llevamos tres semanas comiendo paella. Y llegamos a tu casa y pides... ¡sorpresa, paella! ¿No te aburres? -preguntó Laura.

-Perdona... La paella de Batsureg es la mejor del mundo -aseguró-. Además... -miró a la tal Lucía, que estaba esperando a que nos hagan la jodida paella (las cocinas estaban separadas del "comedor" por una tela, como todo allí. Por favor, ¡estamos en una tienda!)- quería asegurarme de que Lu seguía trabajando aquí.

-¿La conocías de antes? -preguntó Laura.

-Sí, es otra vieja amiga -respondió el plasta de Antonio-. Aunque en realidad, conozco a todo el pueblo. Me pregunto si... -empezó, pero sacudió con la cabeza- No, ya está mayor, no debería seguir trabajando aquí...

-¿Quién? -preguntó Laura.

-Nadie -respondió rápidamente el otro. Ninguno dijo nada hasta que finalmente Lucía trajo la jodida paella.

-¡La paella aquí tenéis! -dijo sonriente poniéndola en la mesa- ¡Que la disfrutéis espero!

-Perdona... -la detuvo el bastardo de Antonio antes de que se fuera- ¿Me podrías decir el nombre de la cocinera?

-¿La cocinera...? ¡Ah, la señora Carriedo! -contestó.

-¿Carriedo...? -repetí yo mirando de reojo al bastardo de Antonio.

-Sí, Antonia Carriedo. Una buena mujer es... mas triste estos últimos años ha estado. Su hijo Antonio marchó y a ella la depresión le entró. Cocinar la única forma es de verla animada -explicó. Entonces miró al capullo de ojos verdes-. Que no te vea lo mejor será. Mucho a su hijo te pareces. Antonio un buen amigo mío era... -y entonces le pagamos la comida y ella volvió a la cocina.

El gilipollas de Antonio suspiró.

-No sabía que mi madre se lo hubiera tomado tan mal... -murmuró.

-Joder, "Torrente" -dije con burla-, es tu madre, ¡pues claro que se lo tomó mal, maldita sea!

-¿Y a mí qué me dices? Yo no sabía que pasaría esto. De hecho, cuando murió mi padre, a mi madre no le afectó. ¿Quién iba a decir que si yo me marchaba ella cogería una depresión? -preguntó, pero nadie le respondió.

-La verdad, creo que tu madre sí que se tomó mal la muerte de tu padre, pero tú no sabes leer la jodida atmósfera -le contesté yo. Puso cara de cachorrito.

-¿Por qué dices eso, Lovi? ¡Si yo sé leer muy bien! -me llevé la mano a la cara. ¿Cómo se podía ser tan sumamente imbécil.

Entonces, escuchamos unos gritos que venían de fuera.

-¡Todos, rápido venid! -gritó alguien desde fuera. Entonces, Lucía salió de la cocina acompañada de una mujer mayor.

-¿Qué ahora ocurre? -preguntó la mujer. El gilipollas de Antonio, la miró, se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo.

-¡Eh! ¿Adónde vas? -preguntó Laura siguiéndole. Por inercia, nosotros salimos también.

Entonces descubrimos que la gente gritaba porque una especie de mono diabólico había aparecido y estaba destrozando la tribu.

-¡Cuidado ten, joven! -gritó un miembro de la tribu.

Y entonces me fijé en que el mono estaba frente a un sorprendido Antonio.

-¿Eh? -preguntó el imbécil de turno. El mono gritó enloquecido y se lanzó contra él. Y antes de que pudiera darme cuenta de que estaba haciendo grité:

-¡ANTONIO! -y salí corriendo hacia él mientras sacaba la espada. Me interpuse entre él y el mono y conseguí hacerle un corte en el brazo al mono, que gritó de dolor y salió corriendo del recinto de la aldea.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio. Todo el pueblo había salido a la calle y había observado la escena.

-L... Lovi... -aquello pareció devolverme a la realidad- Me... Me has... -y entonces el gilipollas me abrazó por detrás- ¡Me has salvado! -noté un flash de luz en la cara, pero no sabía de dónde venía.

-¡Aparta Antonio, Bastardo! -grité yo apartándole, sin darle importancia al flash.

-¡Pero...!

-¿A... Antonio? -preguntó Lucía acercándose, interrumpiendo al idiota de Antonio- ¿De verdad... tú...? ¿Antonio...? -repitió incrédula.

-Yo no... -pero Lucía empezó a abrazarle mientras lloraba.

-¿¡Por qué de pronto te marchaste!? ¡De nadie te despediste! ¡Y vuelto has ahora! -sí, yo la había cagado gritando el nombre del bastardo... dos veces, por si acaso no se habían enterado.

Poco a poco, el resto del pueblo se fue acercando para comprobar que, efectivamente, era él. Lo único que escuchaba en ese momento era a la gente preguntándole cosas al imbécil de Antonio y abrazándole. Y él en medio sin saber que hacer.

Sólo había cuatro personas que se mantenían al margen: un hombre algo mayor de pelo negro largo y barba y ojos del mismo color; una mujer que tenía la boca tapada con un velo, así como una tela tapándole la mayor parte del pelo, vestida sugerentemente, de ojos azules y pelo castaño; un chico de unos dieciséis años que se había caído al suelo y estaba sentado, mirando incrédulo la escena, y que además se parecía mucho al hombre (y tenía el pelo negro recogido en una trenza); y la que debía ser la señora Carriedo. Y bueno, el capullo de Abel, Laura y yo, por supuesto.

A los pocos segundos, la gente se empezó a retirar un poco, porque la señora Carriedo, con su pelo blanco y apoyada en un bastón, se acercó andando tranquilamente a su hijo.

-Ho-hola, mamá... -saludó el capullo de Antonio totalmente colorado- C-cuánto tiempo sin...

Y antes de que alguien pudiera saber que pasaba, la vieja levantó el bastón y empezó a pegarle al capullo de Antonio en la cabeza.

-¡Au! ¿Por qué haces -au- eso, mamá -au-? -preguntó mientras se intentaba cubrir con las manos.

-¡Imbécil! -le gritó su madre- ¡Anda que sin avisar irte! ¡Preocupada siete años me has tenido! ¡SIETE! ¡¿Dónde, pedazo de idiota, te metiste?!

-¡Mamá, por favor, para! -le suplicó el capullo de Antonio mientras se intentaba escapar. La gente seguía observando la escena con la boca abierta.

La señora Carriedo dejó de golpear al imbécil de su hijo y dijo más calmada.

-¿Dónde estado has?

-Ah... pues por todo el mundo -contestó como si nada- Primero me hice pirata... estuve un mes como paladín... otro como ladrón... ¡y ahora soy guardabosques!

-¿¡Un guardabosques, mi hijo!? ¡La vergüenza de la familia eres! ¡Cazador deberías ser! -le gritó su madre.

-Pero mamá...

-¡Ni peros ni peras! -le interrumpió- ¡Y la edad de casarte se te ha pasado! ¿Y ahora qué? ¡Esposa no encontrarás jamás!

-Mamá, fuera de la tribu la gente se casa más mayor. No hace falta casarse a los dieciocho, diecinueve o veinte años...

-¡Y ahora raro hablas además! ¡Malas influencias has tenido! ¡¿Y esa ropa?! ¡Un mendigo vas hecho!

-Y eso que no le vio vestido de tía... -comentó el capullo de Abel, lo suficientemente alto para que todos le escucharan.

-¿Que QUÉ hiciste? -preguntó su madre incluso más cabreada.

-Mamá, puedo explicarlo...

-Lo próximo será que que los hombres te agradan me digas... -murmuró la mujer.

-Tarde -dijo el imbécil de Abel con una sonrisa.

-¡¿Cómo que tarde?! ¿¡Es que acaso a mi hijo los hombres le gustan!? -preguntó la mujer fulminando con la mirada a su hijo.

-Abel, ¿sabes que te odio? -le preguntó el gilipollas de Antonio caminando lentamente hacia él. La gente de la tribu empezó a murmurar.

-¿Ah, sí? Vaya, no, no me olía la tostada... -respondió el idiota de Abel sarcásticamente. Parecía que ya se iban a empezar a pelear cuando Laura se interpuso entre ellos.

-Primero: Antonio, eres gay. Lo sabes y lo aceptas, no sé por qué te da vergüenza decírselo a la gente. Segundo: Abel, hermanito mío... ¿Quieres dejar de hacer el imbécil diciendo esas cosas? Sabes que a Antonio no le gusta que lo digas.

-No me da vergüenza que la gente lo sepa.

-No estoy haciendo el imbécil, sólo digo la verdad.

-No tenéis remedio... -suspiró Laura. De repente, la madre de Antonio se acerco a ella.

-¿La novia de Antonio eres? -preguntó.

-Estoooo... Mamá, que soy gay.

-¡Sólo una fase es! -aseguró la madre- ¡De que acabaréis juntos segura estoy!

-No si yo puedo evitarlo... -dijo una voz a mis espaldas. Me giré y vi a Elizabeta, la celestial de Batsureg.

-¿Cómo que si tú no puedes evitarlo? -le pregunté, aprovechando que nadie me prestaba atención. Todos estaban viendo cómo el capullo de Antonio intentaba convencer a su madre de que él era gay. Me fijé en que Elizabeta llevaba un extraño aparato en la mano.

-Ah, Lovi, no te había visto... -comentó ella fijándose en mí- Nah... No me refería a nada.

-¿Qué es eso que llevas? -pregunté señalando el aparato.

-Ah, ¿esto? -preguntó levantándolo. Era una especie de caja negra con un cristal redondo y botones...- Me lo dio Yao. Con esto se pueden captar imágenes. ¡Es muy útil! Lo llaman cámara de fotos...

-¿Y cómo se usa? -pregunté.

-Pues mira, tú enfocas algo con el objetivo, le das al botón y... -un flash de luz me dio en toda la cara- ¡Listo!

-Espera... ¿no me digas que tú antes...? -no habría tomado una foto del bastardo ese abrazándome, ¿no...?

-¿Yo? ¿Yo qué puedo haber hecho? ¡Si sólo soy una pobre celestial que pasaba por aquí de patrulla! -dijo con una sonrisa antes de desaparecer.

-¡Vuelve aquí, bruja! -le grité.

-Lovi, ¿con quién hablas? -me preguntó entonces Laura.

-Con el aire, no te jode... -murmuré- ¡Conmigo mismo, claro! -mentira.

-Ajá... contigo mismo... -dijo Laura. Sin embargo, no me pregunto nada más.

-¡Tú jamás a marcharte volverás! -le gritó la señora Carriedo a Antonio- ¡Y con Lucía a casarte vas, para que marcharte no puedas!

-¿A mí quién preguntado me ha...? -dijo la preciosa Lucía extrañada y molesta.

-¿Qué? Mamá, pero yo no la quiero... no te lo tomes a mal, Lu -le dijo a su amiga.

-No te preocupes.

-¡Pues si con ella no quieres, con Nera será!

-Que no, mamá... que yo me casaré con un hombre...

-¡Y una jamón te comes! Mi hijo con un hombre casado... ¡Ni en tus sueños! ¡Y si no con Jessica, Bianca o Fleurette te casarás!

-Bianca y Fleurette no están mal... -soltó Antonio- Pero no, mamá. No me gustan las mujeres, entiéndelo...

-Bueno, si así lo prefieres, con esta jovencita te casarás -y cogió a la pobre Laura del brazo.

-¿Qué? -preguntó ella sorprendida.

-¡Hala, todos, la boda preparar debemos! -dijo la madre del capullo de Antonio arrastrando a la pobre hacia una de las tiendas- ¡Mujeres de nuestra tribu, ayudadme! ¡Hombres de nuestra tribu, a mi hijo preparad!

-¡AYUDADME A MÍ, SOY DEMASIADO JOVEN PARA CASARME! ¡NO QUIERO HACERLE DAÑO A UNA ANCIANITA! -gritó Laura mientras todas las mujeres de la tribu se encerraban con ella en una tienda.

-¡SOCORROOOOO! ¡NO ME QUIERO CASAR CON LAURITAAAA! -gritó el capullo mientras el resto de hombres de la tribu se lo llevaba arrastrando a otra tienda- ¡MI MADRE ESTÁ LOCA!

-¿Qué coño acaba de pasar? -pregunté no muy seguro. Allí nos habíamos quedado el chico que seguía en el suelo, la mujer del velo y el otro hombre, además de Abel y yo.

-Ni puñetera idea, pero tengo que salvar a mi hermana de esto -dijo el cabrón de Abel.

-Entonces supongo que a mí me tocará salvar al bastardo... -murmuré yo. Justo entonces, el hombre se acercó a mí.

-Muchas gracias, a esa mala bestia has espantado. Trabajo de mi hijo Batzorig era, pero un cobarde siempre ha sido -dijo señalando con un gesto al chico que seguía en el suelo.

-Ajá. Bien. Vale. No ha sido nada. Ahora, ¿me pueden devolver a la chica y al bastardo? -pregunté- No me hace ni puta gracia que les secuestren.

-En mi poder devolvéroslos no está -respondió-. A la señora Carriedo pedírselo debéis.

-Como que nos va a hacer caso... -murmuró el capullo de Abel.

-Bah, ya se las apañarán... -dije yo finalmente- Son bastante mayorcitos como para negarse a casarse. En fin, no habréis visto un fruto dorado por aquí, ¿no? -vayamos a lo que nos interesa. Porque yo puedo continuar el viaje perfectamente sin el trío de bastardos.

-¿Un fruto dorado? -preguntó la mujer- No, nada hemos visto por aquí, no...

-Querida, ¿bien te encuentras? Nerviosa te veo, Sarantsatsral -le dijo el hombre. Aaah... así que esa es la tía de nombre impronunciable de la que nos han hablado antes...

-A qué te refieres no sé... -respondió la mujer. Entonces, el hombre vuelve a dirigir la atención hacia nosotros.

-Perdón, presentado no me he. El jefe de la tribu soy, es mi nombre Bakthaan. Los visitantes del otro lado del mar sois, ¿verdad?

-Exacto -respondí yo. Mira que quedarnos nosotros dos, precisamente los que nunca debemos hablar en público porque "la cagamos", palabras textuales de Laura...

-Intrigante sois... Unos personas intrigantes -dijo la mujer. Me fijé más en ella, ya que como ahora estaba más cerca... Exactamente la ropa que llevaba era un sujetador y una falda larga, los dos morados con detalles dorados y verdes, como la especie de manta que lleva en la cabeza. Sus ojos son verdes, y lleva una especie de bastón de madera con motivos y colgantes, supuse que amuletos. Era demasiado joven y demasiado guapa para el tío ese-. Bienvenidos. Es mi nombre Sarantsatsral. ¿Y cuál el vuestro es?

-Yo soy Abel y este es Lovino -me presentó el capullo fumado.

-La conversación ha concluido -anunció el jefe de la tribu-. De semejante fruto que buscáis conocimiento no tenemos. Y muy ocupado estoy. Debo... -se giró, probablemente buscando a su hijo, pero se había largado- ¿Dónde Batzorig se encuentra? A huir ha vuelto...

-Viajeros, vuestra ayuda imploro -dijo entonces Sarantsatsral-. ¿Tan amables de buscar al pequeño Batzorig serían? Si lo hacen, tal vez a la madre de vuestro amigo pueda convencer para que a casarse no le obligue... Saber debéis que la homosexualidad en nuestra tribu bien vista no está.

Le lancé una mirada al gilipollas de Abel como diciéndole: "Como se te ocurra decir algo, estás muerto, capullo". Creo que lo entendió, porque no dijo que yo era gay.

-Que así sea -dijo el jefe. En desacuerdo no puedo estar si lo que Sarantsatsral cree es. Al norte de nuestro poblado Batzorig habrá ido, a las yurtas de los cazadores. De que allí le hallaréis seguro estoy. Buscadle y de vuelta traedle. Si podéis, inculcar algo de vuestro valor a mi cobarde hijo intentad.

-Ajá, sí, enseguida... ¿Tardas mucho en llegar a esas yurtas? -pregunté.

-Una media hora, hacia el norte, a buen ritmo caminando -explicó Bakthaan-. Mucha suerte, viajeros.

* * *

_P.O.V Antonio_

En serio, pensaba que mi madre iba de coña.

Dejé de pensarlo en cuanto mis cuatro amigos (el resto de los hombres tenían otros trabajos, como preparar la ceremonia, hacer que nadie entrara en la tienda...) me quitaron las armas, me dejaron en calzoncillos y me empezaron a sacar trajes ceremoniales para novios, propios de la tribu.

-¡Pero no quiero casarme! -protesté por enésima vez- ¡Hay gente que no se casa y yo no quiero casarme!

-Si sin casar algunos hombres quedamos, créeme, a que no hay persona alguna que nos quiera se debe -me contestó Luke mientras intentaba ajustarme el extraño traje...

-¡Qué dices! ¡Pero si Lucía estaba colada por ti desde que teníamos diez años! -le dije.

-Las cosas así no funcionan, Antonio. Saberlo deberías -me recordó. Tenía razón. En nuestra tribu, los matrimonios son concertados. Si no le gustas a la familia de la novia, puedes irte despidiendo, por muy enamorados que estéis. Además, si te casas en la tribu, aunque no seas de allí, es como firmar un contrato con el pueblo además de con tu novia: quedas atado a Batsureg de por vida. Jamás puedes salir de la estepa donde se encuentra.

-En ese caso, ¿por qué me caso con Laura? ¡Sus padres no han dado el consentimiento!

-Pero ella de la tribu no es, por tanto, es tu madre la que el consentimiento debe dar -me recordó Norris, otro de los chicos que yo conocía de antes. Se le reconocía por tener el pelo blanco y los ojos azules-. Por cierto, que su nombre Laura fuera no sabía.

-Pues sí, Laura Morguens -respondí mientras Kiryl (otro chico) me ponía plumas en la cabeza-. Es una famosa cazatesoros, por lo visto -explico.

-Ah, entonces bien vivirás... Nada os faltará -comentó Angelo, el primo pequeño de Norris (también tiene el pelo blanco, solo que un poco más largo, recogido en una coleta).

-¡Pero que no me pienso casar con ella! ¡No la quiero!

-Pero tu madre sí -contestó Kiryl.

-¡Ya, pero...!

-Pero nada, la ley de la tribu es -terminó Norris, intentando cerrar la discusión, pero entonces habló Kiryl de nuevo:

-Ya verás, feliz serás, seguro. Con Alena yo lo soy.

-¿Te casaste con ella?

-Hace unos años -respondió.

-¡Pero tu caso es distinto! ¡Tú y Alena os queréis! -protesté.

-¿Y tú a Laura no amas? -preguntó Norris, que era unos años mayor que yo, los suficientes para saber que se casó con una chica preciosa llamada Mencía.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decir que soy gay? ¡Me gustan los hombres, por Ivan! -repetí.

-Que en esta tribu los homosexuales no son aceptados ya sabes -me recordó Luke-. Además, seguro estoy de que de Laura perdidamente te enamorarás en cuanto con ella te cases.

-¡Pero yo no la quiero! ¡Yo quiero a Lovi! -solté.

-¿Quién? -preguntan los cuatro a la vez. Me intenté explicar.

-A ver... de los chicos que iban conmigo, el castaño, el del rizo.

-¿Ese? -preguntó Angelo- ¿Y él te quiere?

-¡Angelo! -le llamó la atención Norris.

-Estoy seguro de que sí... -dije con una sonrisa tonta- Pero no lo quiere reconocer. Él también es gay, ¿sabéis? Dice muchos tacos y me pega muchas veces... pero yo le quiero a él y sólo a él. No me importa si se pasa huyendo de mí toda la vida, porque yo le perseguiré. Conseguiré que reconozca que me quiere. Conseguiré que estemos juntos, aunque me cueste la dignidad, un brazo o mi vida.

Los cuatro se quedaron callados. Me pareció que les había impresionado.

-A eso dedicación le llamo -dijo finalmente Kiryl.

* * *

_P.O.V Laura_

¡¿Por qué había acabado así?!

Así, me refiero a en ropa interior, esperando a que unas chicas que no conocía de nada, me pusieran "guapa" para mi boda... ¡con Antonio!

No, no, no... Aquello no podía estar pasando. No, no, no... Aquello no se ajustaba a el plan que tenía yo en mente. ¡Yo no podía acabar junto a Antonio! Vamos a ver, era mono, pero era gay, y además, él quiere a Lovino. ¡Y yo quería que acabara con Lovino!

El objetivo que me había marcado cuando me enteré de que esos dos eran gays eran que acabaran juntos. ¡Y la maldita madre de Antonio estaba a punto de arruinarlo TODO!

Además, ¿quién me había preguntado a mí? ¡Nadie! ¡Nadie me había preguntado si yo quería casarme! ¡Y yo quería estar soltera para siempre, o al menos hasta que encontrara al chico adecuado (cosa que dudo)!

Desde que había entrado en aquella tienda, tenía a unas seis chicas revoloteando a mi alrededor, yendo y viniendo con vestidos extrañísimos (de novia, los que se estilaban en la tribu) que me ponían y me quitaban.

-¡Lu, el cepillo pásame! -le dijo una tal Bianca a Lucía. Ah, se me olvidaba: también me estaban peinando. Y desconocía qué había pasado con mi preciosa ropa.

-¡Alena, a por la pintura para la cara ves! -pidió una que se llamaba Nera.

-¡¿Pintura?! -pregunté yo alarmada.

-Nada importante es, sólo unas marcas en la cara... -me dijo una llamada Fleurette. Era la que mejor me caía, la que más se había interesado por mí desde que llegué a esa tienda.

Fleurette era una chica de ojos grises y pelo rubio grisáceo despeinado. Le había encantado mi ropa, pero no sé qué había hecho con ella, al igual que con mis armas.

Por eso, me decidí a preguntarle.

-¿Tu ropa y tus armas? Preocuparte no debes. En ese cajón están -me señaló una cómoda que había en la tienda-. En cuanto te cases, volverla a coger podrás.

-¡Pero no me voy a casar! -grité entonces. Todas se quedaron mirándome- ¡No me gusta Antonio, él es de Lovi! -solté.

-Mujer, entenderte no puedo -dijo una llamada Jessica. Por lo que me había parecido, allí todos tenían nombres normales, menos el jefe de la aldea, su hijo y la tal Sarants-lo-que-siga-. Antonio un hombre apuesto es. Muchas mujeres le deseaban cuando aún aquí vivía. Y a algunas gustándonos sigue -reconoció sonrojada-. Pero su madre una decisión ha tomado: tuyo y de nadie más será.

* * *

_P.O.V Lovino_

Llegamos a las jodidas yurtas de los cazadores. No tardamos en ver al maldito Batzorig. Estaba paseando por allí, y miraba hacia los lados, como si temiera que alguien le siguiera.

Y en efecto, le seguimos y vimos que se alejaba de las yurtas. Cruzó un río por un puente y siguió hacia delante hasta llegar a una especie de pequeña cueva que había en una colina.

-Veo, veo... -empezó el "divino" Feliks desde mi cabeza. Casi me había olvidado de que estaba ahí- una cosita que empieza por Buat... But... Bat... bueno, ese chico de la nada-divina tribu que ha raptado a esos dos que tampoco recuerdo sus nombres. Sí, esos. Bueno, pues a seguirle, ¿no?

Evidentemente, no le iba a responder.

El fumado y yo nos asomamos a la entrada de la cueva para ver el interior sin ser vistos nosotros. Aquello era una especie de santuario, sí, dentro de una cueva (que tenía antorchas en las paredes). En el centro de la cueva había una plataforma de piedra y, encima, una lápida de piedra. Frente a esta, estaba Batzorig frente a... ¡eh, ese era el mono diabólico que había espantado antes! ¡Y Batzorig le estaba vendando las heridas!

La cosa era que el mono ese estaba la mar de tranquilo.

-No sé quién a una persona atacar te manda... -le decía Batzorig al mono. Suspiró y cambió de tema- El caso es que la derrota de Sarantsatsral, con este método, cierta puede ser, pero también tu muerte garantizaría... En el otro mundo, una gran tristeza a mi madre afligirá si mueres -mira hacia la lápida-. Como un hueso roído, la vida desperdiciarse no se debe -vuelve a mirar al mono-. De mi amada madre, la tumba debes guardar y aquí permanecer, Monicaco, ¿entiendes?

El mono gruñó y entonces el gilipollas de Abel tosió. Batzorig se giró y nos vio.

-¡Vosotros! ¿Aquí cómo habéis llegado? -preguntó enfadado.

-¿La verdad? Os hemos seguido -responde el cabrón de Abel ya sin esconderse. Nos acercamos a Batzorig, yo con una mano puesta en la espada por si acaso al bicho ese se le ocurría atacar.

-Mmm... -nos miró de arriba a bajo- Nuestra conversación habéis oído. No se puede esto evitar. En su integridad, la verdad he de deciros -calló un momento, tragó saliva y empezó a hablar señalando al mono ese-. La bestia mi amigo es. Monicaco se llama. En la estepa, herido mi madre y yo lo encontramos, hace mucho, y ayuda le prestamos. Amigos nos hicimos después.

"Pues mira que es complicado hacerse amigo de un monstruo" pensé, pero el imbécil de Batzorig continuó hablando:

-Sarantsatsral y no mi padre, en el pueblo, el objetivo de Monicaco era. Con trucos, a nuestra pacífica gente engaña y malvados actos planea.

-¿"Pacífica"? -repetí- Vuestra gente es... ¿"pacífica"?

-A ratos lo es -acepta finalmente-. La culpa mía no es de que a vuestros compañeros a casar vayan. La señora Carriedo terca como mula es -afirmó-. Pero ese el caso no es. Para que Sarantsatsral de mí no sospechara, cobardía e inutilidad he fingido, pero, para expulsarla, un plan no se me ocurre.

Hizo una gran pausa. Miró hacia los lados.

-Toda la verdad esta es. De los oídos de los demás, ocultarla debéis. A las yurtas debo regresar ahora. Adiós -y salió de la cueva seguido por el mono.

-¡Espera, Batzorig! -gritó el imbécil de Abel siguiéndole- ¡No lo acabo de entender!

Y así, me quedé solo en el santuario.

-Batzorig querido... Hijo, mucho cuidado ten. Tu muerte planea Sarantsatsral...

Pegué un bote y me giré de repente. Allí, frente a la lápida, estaba el fantasma de una mujer.

Era bastante guapa (aunque se la veía mayor), con su pelo castaño largo adornado con plumas y esos ojos que se notaba que habían sido azules cuando estaba viva. Y la ropa que llevaba decía con todas las letras que era de Batsureg.

-¿Quién eres? -le pregunté. Ella abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿Verme pueden tus ojos? ¡Por este milagro, el Todopoderoso sea alabado!

-Vale, muy bien, normal, soy un celestial, pero... ¿Quién coño eres? -volví a preguntar acercándome.

-Del jefe de la tribu Batsureg, el valiente Bakthaan, la mujer era. Bayarmaa es mi nombre.

Aaah... O sea, que esta tía es la madre del imbécil de Batzorig.

-La grandeza en ti veo, viajero celestial. Un favor debes permitirme pedirte.

-Dispara... -respondí, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Qué remedio...

-Por los monstruos asediado desde antaño, el pueblo de Gerzuun, al pie de las montañas orientales, de este lugar al este, se encuentra. Que un viaje emprendas quiero para la preciada hierba de bodura recoger. En el centro del pueblo crece. Y a Batzorig debes dársela luego... -empezó a desaparecer- A él muy útil le será... A mi hijo ayuda, por favor... Contra el poder del mal en su batalla asiste a Batzorig... -y terminó de desaparecer.

Salí de la cueva y miré hacia el este. Allí habían unas montañas, no muy lejos. Costaría alrededor de una hora llegar, y debía hacerlo cuanto antes para impedir la boda... Vale, lo admito, no quería que esos dos se casaran. Bajo ningún concepto. Pero no pienso decir el por qué.

De todas formas, no creía que el gilipollas de Abel se fuera a quedar de brazos cruzados si su hermana se iba a casar con el cabrón anti-drogadictos.

* * *

_P.O.V Laura_

Me pusieron frente al espejo.

-Esa no soy yo... -murmuro mirándome. Bueno, sí que era yo, pero... jolín, estaba tan distinta...

Llevaba plumas de colorines colgadas del pelo, más plumas que me habían colocado como pendientes y en la cara llevaba unas líneas pintadas de color naranja. En cuanto a la ropa, era definitivamente extraña. Llevaba unos cuantos collares y un top rojo cruzado, además de una falda corta del mismo color. En la falda llevaba un cinturón que parecía ser de oro. Por lo demás, llevaba tobilleras, brazaletes, pulseras... hechos con lo que parecía un tipo de liana, y adornados con cuentas de colores.

-Esa tú eres, sí -dijo Fleurette apareciendo de repente por detrás. Pegué un bote.

-P-pero yo no quiero...

-Tú casarte no quieres, lo sé -me interrumpió ella-. Pero nada hacerse puede. La señora Carriedo la decisión ha tomado y con su hijo a casarte vas. Y cuando eso ocurra, de la estepa a salir no volverás.

-Lo que me faltaba por oír... -me separé de ella y fuí hacia el cajón de la cómoda a por mi ropa.

-¿Qué haces? -me preguntó

-¡Largarme! -respondí rebuscando en el cajón. Saqué la ropa y mis armas (mis preciadas armas...) finalmente.

-¡Pero marcharte no puedes! ¡Tu boda al llegar está!

-¡Ja! ¡Como que me llamo Laura Morguens que yo...! -en ese momento, Fleurette me quitó la ropa y las armas de las manos.

-¡Chicas, novia rebelde! -le gritó a sus compañeras, y en un visto y no visto seis chicas me cogían por los brazos impidiéndome que me marchara. Justo en ese momento, escuchamos unos gritos fuera.

Nera salió corriendo al exterior a asomarse.

-¡El chico de antes destrozando la iglesia está! -gritó.

-¿Qué chico? -preguntó Mencía.

-¡El rubio, el rubio! -respondió Nera. No me gusta que mi querido hermanito destroce iglesias, pero en aquel momento sólo podía decir:

-¡Muy bien, Abby! ¡Así me gusta! ¡Que no quede ni la campana! -con suerte, me habría oído y todo.

-¿Atea eres? -preguntó Lucía extrañada.

-¿Yo? ¿Atea? -me reí, pero una idea loca cruzó mi mente- Sí, soy atea. Me habéis pillado. ¿Ahora me puedo largar?

-Creerte no puedo -dijo Alena-. Tú pinta tienes de una chica muy religiosa ser, casi tanto como una sacerdotisa.

Algo hizo "¡click!" en mi mente.

-¡Exacto, soy sacerdotisa, una sacerdotisa de Zere! -afirmé- ¡No puedo casarme! ¿O acaso no sabéis que las sacerdotisas de Zere no se pueden casar!

-¡Ja! ¡Como que a creerte vamos! -dijo Mencía.

-Malas noticias traigo -anunció Nera entrando de nuevo-. Dos horas más costará el reparar los daños. En cuanto a ese hombre, la noticia buena es, atado al poste le han.

-¡Bien! -gritaron todas las chicas.

-¡Mierda! -grité yo.

* * *

_P.O.V Antonio_

Aquello iba de mal en peor.

Vale, había aparecido Abel de la nada y había destrozado parte de la iglesia, pero mi madre no se daba por vencida. No habían pasado ni dos horas y todos los problemas estaban solucionados. Por intentarlo, hasta había intentado destrozar mi traje (dígase una faldita blanca con bordes dorados y unos cuantos collares, sí, sin camiseta).

Y ahí estaba yo, a punto de entrar en la mini-iglesia de la tribu, con Luke cogiéndome por el brazo izquierdo, Norris cogiéndome por el brazo derecho y Angelo detrás por si conseguía escaparme.

Odiaba mi vida.

-¿Listo? -me preguntó Luke.

-Uf, no creo... Tengo que pensármelo otros veinte minutos -contesté.

-Ja-ja-ja. Gracioso sigues siendo, Antonio. Pero no cuela -me respondió mi amiguito peli-azul.

-Había que intentarlo... -digo encogiéndome de hombros.

-¡Entrad! -gritó Kiryl desde dentro.

-¡Allá vamos! -dijo Norris abriendo la puerta.

Desde luego, mi madre había invitado a la tribu al completo. Allí estaban hasta las ovejas de Tania (conocida precisamente como la niña de las ovejas).

Luke y Norris me arrastraron como buenamente pudieron hasta el pequeño altar, junto a Laura (en nuestra tribu, es costumbre que esté la mujer primero allí). No hace falta decir que Laura estaba preciosa... y que tenía a cuatro chicas (Mencía, Fleurette, Nera y Lucía) sujetándola para que no escapara.

Cuando llegué junto a ella, articuló una palabra con los labios:

"SO-CO-RRO"

Yo no le respondí, pero esperaba que entendiera mi mirada, que era un "yo estoy igual, y no puedo hacer absolutamente nada".

Entonces, para nuestra sorpresa, nos dimos cuenta de que la que nos iba a casar era Sarantsatsral. ¿Qué había sido del padre Claymore, el cura?

-Aldeanos amados, para casar a esta... bella pareja -dudo un momento- nos reunimos hoy -entonces, escuché a mi madre carraspear-. Prisa tenemos en terminar hoy, por lo que a la parte importante pasaremos.

-Uy, uy, no -dijo entonces Laura. Todos la miraron extrañados-. Soy sacerdotisa, y me niego a casarme si no es con la ceremonia... entera.

-Órdenes son órdenes -dijo Sarantsatsral a modo de respuesta-. Laura, ¿a Antonio aceptas, para el resto de tu vida pasar con él, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad, bajo cualquier circunstancia, bajo la mirada del Todopoderoso Ivan, hasta que la muerte os separe?

Laura abrió la boca.

-Yo... -empezó, pero entonces, mi madre se acercó y le dijo algo al oído. Laura abrió mucho los ojos y articuló palabras inconexas.

Pude adivinar que le había dicho algo sobre su hermano. Mi madre a veces era... odiosa, asquerosa, amargada... Lovi tendría un perfecto repertorio de insultos de lo más colorido para ella, mucho más amplio que el mío.

-Sí... Yo... Acepto -dijo finalmente. Estaba sudando tanto que se le habían corrido las rayas de pintura de la cara.

-Antonio -empezó de nuevo Sarantsatsral-, ¿a Laura aceptas, para el resto de tu vida pasar con ella, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad, bajo cualquier circunstancia, bajo la mirada del Todopoderoso Ivan, hasta que la muerte os separe?

-Ah... Eh... -estaba por fingir un ataque, o un desmayo, o algo, pero la mirada de mi madre se clavaba en mí.

Y entonces, con un estruendo de puertas abriéndose de golpe, apareció mi salvación en forma de juglar malhablado.

-¡DETENED LA JODIDA BODA!

* * *

_P.O.V Lovino_

Os preguntaréis cómo coño llegué tan rápido, ¿eh?

Bueno, no sé si recordaréis que yo tenía cierto conjuro llamado "teletransporte", que me permite volver a un lugar donde he estado antes.

Así, cuando llegué al antiguo pueblo y recogí la jodida hierba de bodura (que me costó media hora encontrarla, no os creáis), volví con el teletransporte a las yurtas de los cazadores. Allí encontré al imbécil de Batzorig con el mono. Le di la hierba y los cogí a los dos para teletransportarme al pueblo.

-Este tipo de viaje nunca he hecho. Acostumbrarme debo... -dijo Batzorig un tanto mareado.

-Vale, ¿y ahora qué coño hacemos? -pregunté.

-En la iglesia estarán... al otro joven allí mandé cuando me alcanzó... -se referiría a Abel- habrá conseguido la boda atrasar... debemos conseguir que Sarantsatsral la hierba de bodura coma... -explicó aún mareado.

-¡Vale! -le quité la hierba de las manos y salí corriendo hacia la iglesia.

Llegué a las puertas y, sin pensarlo, abrí la puerta de golpe al grito de:

-¡DETENED LA JODIDA BODA! -al momento, noté las miradas de todos clavadas en mi.

-¡Lovi! -gritó Antonio sonriente. Entonces miré al frente y los vi a los dos, a Laura guapísima y a Antonio... Antonio...

-¡Bastardo, ponte algo! -le grité.

-¡Lovi, no es el mejor momento! -me gritó Laura. Caminé hasta el altar sin que nadie se atreviera a detenerme. Sarantsatsral estaba de pie, frente a Laura y al bastardo de Antonio, probablemente a punto de casarles.

Desenvainé mi espada y la apunté con ella. La gente entró en pánico, pero yo no me preocupaba. Me acerqué rápidamente a ella, le levanté el velo y le metí la hierba de bodura a la fuerza en la boca.

-¡Traga! -le ordené obligándole a cerrar la boca. Le agarré de la garganta, para que tuviera que tragar, como si le estuviera dando una pastilla antiparásitos a un gato (no preguntéis de dónde he sacado la comparación). Finalmente, Sarantsatsral tragó y yo la solté.

-¿Qué locura es esta? -preguntó el jefe de la tribu mientras Sarantsatsral tosía, intentando escupir la hierba, pero ya era tarde.

-¡Gente de Batsureg! -gritó Batzorig entrando por la puerta- ¡Lo que creéis no es! ¡Una mujer no es, sino una malvada bestia! ¡De la mujer en quien tanto confiáis contemplad la verdadera forma! -gritó señalándola. Y es que Sarantsatsral había empezado a soltar un humo rosa mientras estaba doblada sobre si misma.

-¡Huid! -les grité a toda la gente. No pusieron pegas y me hicieron caso: todos salieron pitando. Bueno, la tal Lucía se tuvo que llevar a rastras a la madre de Antonio, pero por lo demás...

-¡Lovi, te quiero! -gritó el gilipollas de Antonio abrazándome- ¡Me has vuelto a salvar! -de nuevo, un flash en la cara.

-¡Capullo! ¡Ve a por tus armas! -le grité separándolo de mí. Él y Laura también me hicieron caso y corrieron a buscar sus cosas.

Mientras tanto, Sarantsatsral seguía gritando y cambió de tamaño, creció, destrozó el techo de la iglesia y se convirtió en un monstruo feo, con forma humanoide, gordo, gigante, rosa, de ojos rojos, lengua larga... en fin, os hacéis una idea, ¿no?

Escuché los gritos de la gente fuera. Por lo visto, no se lo habían perdido.

-¡A... a todos este monstruo ha engañado! -gritó Batzorig desde fuera- ¡Un demonio en realidad es, que a sus órdenes la estepa pretendía tener, doblegando nuestra voluntad!

-¡Necios mortales! -gritó Sarantsatsral caminando, lo que me obligó a salir de la iglesia (que quedó reducida a escombros en cuanto Sarantsatsral salió- ¡Si lo que es bueno para vosotros supierais, a prueba no pondríais mi paciencia! ¡A mi poder al líder de vuestro simple pueblo casi subyugado tenía, y junto a él a la estepa! ¿Y mi plan a obstruir os atrevéis? ¡Vuestra intrusión lamentaréis! ¡Con vosotros acabaré!

-¡Que te lo crees tú! -grité lanzándome contra ella, espada en mano. Le alcancé una de sus piernas gordas, rosas y feas con la espada, y un polvillo dorado empezó a salir de ahí.

-¡AHHRG! -gritó Sarantsatsral, si es que la podíamos seguir llamando así.

Y entonces, hice una cosa que jamás pensé que haría: saqué mi abanico y, sin saber muy bien cómo, hice... algo extraño.

Un círculo de luz violeta se formó a mi alrededor y la hierba se removió. Agité el abanico y noté como un poder se acumulaba en mi espada. Sin pensármelo, ataqué al estómago de Sarantsatsral y la corté por la mitad.

-¿Cómo coño ha hecho eso? -pregunté una vez se deshizo en polvo dorado. Todas las personas del pueblo se habían quedado en silencio a mi alrededor, hasta que alguien gritó:

-¡La tensión!

-¿Ten... tensión? -repetí sin entender.

-¡LOVI! -me llamó el bastardo de Antonio. Me di la vuelta y vi al trío de bastardos ahí, delante de mí, con sus armas y su ropa en las manos (y el gilipollas de Abel con una cara de cabreo impresionante)- ¡COGE EL FRUTO Y VÁMONOS, QUE MI MADRE ES CAPAZ DE SEGUIR CON LA BODA!

-¿El fruto...? -me giré a donde momentos antes había estado Sarantsatsral y vi un yggo. No hice preguntas, lo recogí y salí corriendo.

Ya nos habíamos alejado unos metros cuando la gente reaccionó, mejor dicho, la señora Carriedo reaccionó:

-¡TRAS ELLOS! ¡QUE MI HIJO ESCAPE NO DEJÉIS! -gritó. Todo el pueblo (menos probablemente la propia señora Carriedo, Batzorig y el jefe Bakthaan) salió tras nosotros.

-¡LO SIENTO, MAMÁ, TE QUIERO, PERO SOY UN ESPÍRITU LIBRE! -gritó el imbécil de Antonio.

-¡Teletranspórtate! -me gritó alguien. Entonces miré a mi derecha y vi a Elizabeta, cámara de fotos en mano, volando a nuestro lado.

No debería hacerlo delante de ellos, pero lo prefería a dejar que obligaran al cabrón de Antonio a casarse con Laura.

-¡Agarraos a mí! -les grité. Me miraron extrañados, pero me cogieron de los brazos.

"Un lugar lejos, un lugar que no conozca" pensé. No debería haber podido funcionar, ya que si no había visto ese lugar antes...

...pero funcionó.

* * *

**¡Novios a la fuga! xD**

**Nota de la autora: todo personaje aparte de la madre de Antonio, el jefe, su hijo (y el mono) y Saran-loquesea, son personajes sacados de otros juegos de Dragon Quest para rellenar. La familia del jefe y la mala son del propio DQIX, y la madre de Antonio se la ha inventado Miss Alisa por puro amor al arte. _(Luke es el protagonista del "Reinos Oníricos", creo que se llama, pero como se le puede poner el nombre que se quiera, Miss Alisa en su partida le llamó Luke.) _Y por cierto, Fleurette es la auténtica dueña de las ropas que lleva Laura, con sus plumas y sus cadenas. Si la buscáis podréis ver el modelito, que mola.**

**También hay que decir que esa norma de la aldea sobre las bodas es inventada. Miss Alisa pensó que, si por la gente fuera, nadie se quedaría a vivir en Batsureg. Por eso, cuando una pareja se casa allí, está obligada a quedarse en la estepa. Y de paso: realmente, en el juego solo está la historia principal (la de Batzorig, su padre y la otra tía esa), además de que está mucho mejor explicada, y tiene más historia (se aprecia mejor que Saran-loquesea es un p... una chica de moral muy distraída). Pero, si Miss Alisa quería meter todo el rollo de la boda (idea que, para variar, se le ocurrió en una noche sin sueño), tenía que acortar el capítulo, aunque ya de por sí ha quedado largo.**

**Y Miss Desi añade (ojo, autopublicidad descarada): no habréis pillado la comparación de la pastilla antiparásitos del gato, ¿no? Pues, si tenéis un rato, pasaos por su oneshot _"Cómo desparasitar a un gato paso a paso"_, para ver a Heracles Karpusi ante uno de sus mayores desafíos: hacer tragar una pastilla a un gato. Id a nuestro perfil y lo encontraréis.**

**Eeen fin, pues nuestros cuatro amigos salieron ilesos de Batsureg, más o menos... ¿Dónde habrán aterrizado con el conjuro imprevisible de Lovi? El viernes lo sabremos...**

**Una vez más, ¡feliz año a todos, y gracias por seguir leyendo! :D**

**- Miss Desi y Miss Alisa -**


	19. Capítulo 19

**¡Holahola a todos y todas, sobre todo todas! Aquí Miss Desi y Miss Alisa.**

**_ILoveChocoCake_, te recordamos que no actualizamos una vez por semana, sino dos, martes y viernes. Y para muestra un botón: aquí está el capítulo de hoy.  
**

**Y no porque no mencionemos a nadie en particular agradecemos menos los reviews. En serio, Miss Alisa es muy feliz, no se lo cree ni ella. Gracias por seguir la historia hasta este punto, y aún lo que le queda a Miss Alisa por escribir...**

**Bueno, no os hacemos esperar más: a ello.**

* * *

**Cap. 19: No soy ni un puñetero juglar, ni un jodido detective, ni un alumno capullo.**

_P.O.V Lovino_

Coño, menudo frío. Y estaba agotado, no podía moverme.

Abrí lentamente los ojos y vi el cielo cubierto de nubes. La maldita nieve caía sobre mí y a mi alredededor. Notaba el yggo entre mis manos.

Y yo tenía un frío de cojones. ¿Quién me mandaba a mí llevar una camiseta de manga corta y pantalones también cortos?

Estornudé.

-L-Lovi... -conocía aquella voz. Miré a mi izquierda y vi al bastardo de Antonio tumbado a mi lado. Su cara tenía un tono violeta, seguramente por el frío (y el tío no llevaba ni camiseta)- ¿D-dónd-de e-estamo-mo-mos...? -estornudó.

No tenía ni fuerzas para responder. Entonces, Laura lo hizo por mí.

-E-e-esto es... N-niveria... en F-finesl-landia... -traducción: "Niveria, en Fineslandia". Había oído hablar de aquel lugar... Había un lugar... cerca...

-P-Paracelso... -dijo el imbécil de Abel justo antes de estornudar.

-N-nuestra ú-unica s-salvación... -dijo Laura incorporándose y estornudando. Vi que estaban a unos metros de nosotros. Levantó el brazo y señaló un lugar a mi espalda.

Completamente congelado, me incorporé un poco (me costó horrores) y miré detrás: allí estaba, un conjunto de edificios tras un muro y una verja. Caí de nuevo sobre la nieve

-N-No p-puedo m-moverme... -se quejó el idiota de Antonio (estornudando).

-A-Abby... -dijo Laura. Vi de reojo como su hermano se incorporaba lentamente y cogía su báculo.

-¡F-Fuego! -gritó y estornudó. Y una bola de fuego apareció en el centro de nosotros cuatro, derritiendo la nieve que había allí- A-acercaos... -nos dijo acercándose él a la bola.

-N-no puedo... -dije yo. El imbécil de Antonio sí que se arrastró hasta allí, pero yo no podía mover un sólo músculo, así que noté cómo el capullo de Abel me levantó y me acercó al fuego. Allí se estaba un poco mejor, pero yo seguía sin poder moverme.

Efectos secundarios de teletransportarte a un lugar que no conoces, suponía.

-¿C-cómo has hecho eso? -preguntó Laura un poco mejor. El idiota de abel se estaba encargando de crear una cúpula invisible para protegernos de la nieve, aunque no del frío.

-¿E... El qué...? -pregunté.

-¡Todo! -respondió ella y estornudó.

-Recuperáos r-rápido... No podré aguantar los hechizos mucho t-tiempo... -avisó el idiota de Abel- Estoy d-débil... -estornudó

-¿C-cómo q-que t-todo? -pregunté yo.

-¡La tensión! -dijo ella. Sí, uno de la tribu había gritado eso cuando le di el golpe final a Sarantsatsral.

-N-no s-sé q-que es eso... n-ni c-c-cómo lo hice... -respondí.

-L-la tensión... -empezó el imbécil de Antonio incorporándose, estornudando y acercándose al fuego. Se puso su camiseta, que aún llevaba en brazos- n-no m-muchos s-s-saben producirla... S-sirve para g-golpear m-más fuerte... Es t-típica d-de los m-maestros de a-artes m-marciales... S-sobretodo l-lo q-que hiciste t-tú... La M-Mentalización A-Activa... ¿C-cómo...? -estornudó de nuevo.

-N-no lo s-sé... -respondí- L-la hice s-sin querer.

-¿Y cómo...? -empezó el idiota de Abel.

-¿... M-me he t-teletransportado? -completé- Ha-hace poco a-aprendí a ha-hacerlo... no s-sé muy b-bien cómo... -mentí.

-¿Y por q-qué no l-lo habías dicho? -preguntó Laura justo antes de estornudar.

-P-porque no e-era i-importante e-en ese m-momento... -respondí.

-N-no puedo más... -avisó el imbécil de Abel justo antes de que la bola de fuego desapareciera y la nieve volviera a caer sobre nosotros.

-V-vamos... -dijo Laura poniéndose de pie. Me fijé en que iba descalza- A-Abby... coge a L-Lovi... -y dicho esto, Abel se colgó el báculo a la espalda y me cogió en brazos (yo aún llevaba el yggo en las manos), el cabrón de Antonio se levantó como pudo, Laura estornudó y caminamos hasta la entrada del edificio.

La verja estaba abierta, así que entramos.

Llegamos al interior del recinto. A un lado del camino pude ver una especie de caseta. Nos acercamos ahí. Entonces, alguien habló:

-Eeeh... ¡Vaya, bienvenidos a la Academia Paracelso! Yo soy... eeeh... el director de esta intitución y... eeeh... supongo que uno de ustedes es el detective, ¿cierto? -preguntó.

-S-sí... -respondió Laura- El detective e-es él -creo que me señaló a mí-, n-nosotros s-somos sus a-ayudantes. Pero he-hemos t-tenido un p-problema c-con la t-teletransportación y... -estornudó- hemos aparecido c-con e-esta ropa...

Venga, ponedme más vocaciones de las que tengo: celestial, juglar, criminal, drag queen... ¿y ahora detective?

-Eeeeh... sí... esto... como decía... Es usted muy... eeh... perspicaz, señorita, de eso no me cabe duda -dijo-. Eeeh... creo que lo mejor sería... eeeh... pasar al edificio principal, a mi despacho... eeeh... les prepararé un chocolate caliente...

* * *

El viejo ese que, efectivamente, era el director de donde estábamos (dígase, Academia Paracelso), nos llevó a un gran edificio (el que estaba en todo el centro, vamos) y nos había llevado a su despacho.

Y allí me había dejado el gilipollas de Abel, sentado en una silla, frente a la mesa del director (cual maldito estudiante castigado) entre Laura y el bastardo de Antonio y con el yggo sobre las piernas.

El imbécil del director (mira que tragarse que éramos detectives...) me puso una taza de chocolate caliente en las manos y, con mucho cuidado (teniendo en cuenta de que ya podía empezar a moverme) bebí un poco. El director se sentó en su silla. Era un hombre bastante mayor y arrugado, con gafas y una barba blanca bastante larga.

-Bueno, los hechos son estos: otro de nuestros alumnos ha... eeeh... desaparecido. Y ya van dos -empezó a explicar-. Si vuelve a suceder, me temo que la reputación de la Academia... eeeh... quedará en entredicho. Ciertamente, se trata de un asunto de lo más enojoso...

-Entendemos... -dijo Laura. No sé por qué hablaba ella, si el detective era yo.

-Pero... eeeh... ahora hay un experimentado detective tras la pista...

-Y sus ayudantes -añadió el imbécil de Antonio.

-Y sus ayudantes -añadió el director-. No había recibido noticia de que... eeeh... el detective traería compañía, pero... eeh... supongo que está bien. No me cabe la menor duda de que... eeeh... el asunto se resolverá en un suspiro. Un simple caso de desaparición no supondrá desafío alguno para... eeeh... un detective como usted, ¿verdad? -me preguntó a mí.

-No, por supuesto que no -respondí con voz ronca.

-¡Oh...! Eeeh... Perdone... pero, no recuerdo su nombre, detective... eeeh...

-Lovino -respondí de mala manera (aún con voz ronca, aunque el chocolate estaba haciendo efecto). Escuché estornudos por parte de Laura y el imbécil de Antonio. Ah, se me había olvidado comentarlo, pero los celestiales no nos ponemos enfermos. Daño sí, pero enfermedades no.

-Claro, claro, inspector... Lovino. Debo de haber oído ese nombre cientos de veces -afirmó-. ¿Cómo se me ha podido... eeeh... olvidar? En fin... como ya le comenté por carta... eeeh... el pago será de treinta mil monedas de oro. Le había dicho a los estudiantes que... eeeh... iba a llegar un nuevo alumno, pero... eeeh... al parecer serán cuatro -rió nervioso-. No se preocupen... eeeh... su verdadera identidad está a salvo. Espero que no les importe. Pensé que... eeeh... se mostrarían mejor dispuestos hacia usted si le consideraban un alumno más... eeeh... En cuanto a las edades, no se preocupe... eeeh... Paracelso acoge a alumnos de todas las edades... Aquí tienen su... eeeh... uniforme. Si no cumplen las normas de vestuario, serán... eeeh... castigados -y sacó de debajo de su mesa (tras rebuscar un rato) cuatro mochilas negras bastante amplias.

-Gracias -dijo Laura cogiéndolas.

-Les prepararemos habitaciones en... eeeh... la residencia de estudiantes. Los cuartos son compartidos. Tenemos una chica que necesita compañera... eeeh... usted será perfecta, señorita...

-Laura -respondió ella-. Laura Morguens.

-Oh... su nombre me... eeeh... suena...

-Soy otra famosa detective -afirmó ella tras estornudar.

-Eeeh... sí... eso será -dijo el director-. Su habitación está en el segundo piso de la... eeeh... residencia femenina. Habitación diecinueve -dijo consultando una libreta (sería un registro)-. En cuanto a ustedes... eeeh... tengo una habitación completamente libre y otra en la que necesito a una persona...

-¡Me pido estar con esa persona! -saltó el cabrón de Abel.

-Está bien... -el director anotó algo en el registro- Eso significa que el inspector Lovino y... eeeh...

-Antonio -dijo amablemente Laura-

-El inspector Antonio, irán en la misma hab...

-¡NO! -salté yo. No había caído hasta que el capullo del director lo había dicho, pero no me daba la gana ir con Antonio.

-Va, Lovi, será divertido...

-¡Ni de broma voy a ir con este idiota! -continué alejándome de él, porque estaba intentando abrazarme.

-Lo siento, pero... eeeh... es la única habitación que queda libre. Será la treinta y tres y... eeeh... la del señor...

-Abel Morguens -contestó Abel.

-...será la número veinticinco. Ambas están en... eeeh... el tercer piso de la residencia masculina de estudiantes. Cámbiense ya de uniforme en... eeeh... el lavabo de este edificio. Los estarán esperando para... eeeh... las clases de la tarde, que empiezan dentro de dos horas. No se preocupen por los libros, en... eeeh... Parecelso no los utilizamos para nada. Es una escuela donde te ayudamos a descubrir tu... eeeh... vocación, así que todos los alumnos tienen sus propias armas, armas que guardamos nosotros en los almacenes, pero... eeeh... con ustedes se hará una excepción. Me fío de ustedes. Aún así, no queremos ningún disgusto. También les recomiendo que... eeeh... vayan al comedor cuanto antes. Deben de estar hambrientos. Guarden sus ropas en... eeeh... en las mochilas y cuiden bien sus armas. Las necesitarán en las clases. Están en primer curso de... eeeh... todas las armas. Con eso debería bastar...

* * *

-O sea, pues, había escuchado que había gente corta, pero ese tío se llevaba la palma. ¡Se ha tragado que eres detective! -dijo el "divino" Feliks medio emocionado.

Estaba metido en un baño de la academia esa, cambiándome al uniforme. Metí el yggo y la ropa que llevaba antes (recuerdo que la mochila que me dio el abuelo de Sada fue quemada por la maldita Maya en Sheba) en la mochila que nos habían dado..

-Ya ves... -respondí en voz baja, ya que los tres bastardos estaban en los baños de al lado.

-O sea, bueno, da igual. Me juego las pestañas a que si aquí hay algo tan raro es porque hay un fabuloso y divinísimo yggo de por medio. ¡Y ya será el último!

-Ajá...

-Vale, inspector Lovino, a investigar a tope se ha dicho. Seguro que resuelves este caso en un periquito -y dicho esto, se enganchó a mi pelo otra vez. Lo que no sabía era porque no se había quejado del frío.

Terminé de ponerme el uniforme. Era calentito, aunque no lo pareciera. Consistía en una camisa blanca con una corbata azul verdoso y encima una chaqueta roja con botones dorados. Los pantalones eran negros con pequeños detalles también en dorado y también con un cinturón negro. Llevábamos unas botas negras que no resbalaban (para poder caminar por la nieve sin matarse por el camino).

Efectivamente, nos dejaban llevar nuestras armas, así que me metí el abanico en el bolsillo del pantalón y la espada me la colgué del cinturón.

Salí del baño y esperé a que salieran los tres bastardos. Primero salió un cabreado Abel que arrastraba los pies.

-Odio los uniformes -dijo simplemente. Después salió de otro baño Laura con una minifalda en vez de pantalones y leotardos blancos.

-¡Tengo frío! -se quejó- ¡Esto no abriga nada! -pero se calló, porque justo en ese momento, el imbécil de Antonio salió del baño.

"Sexy" fue lo que pensé en ese momento. No, iba en serio: ¿cómo podía quedarle tan bien el uniforme a ese bastardo? ¡Sexy era quedarse corto!

Cuando me si cuenta de lo que estaba pensando me di la vuelta y empecé a pegarme cabezazos contra la pared: ¿¡qué coño me había pasado!?

-Lovi... ¿pasa algo? -me preguntó el gilipollas de turno.

-¡Nada! -respondí girándome de nuevo, intentando no mirarle. Notaba que me ardía la cara, eso sí, nadie sabría nunca el por quÉ.

-Voy a curaros el resfriado... -dijo Laura sacando su báculo. Nos echó un hechizo grupal, aunque a mí no me hacía falta, y así no volvieron a estornudar.

Desde luego, menudo día llevábamos...

* * *

_P.O.V Antonio_

La verdad, la gente nos miró raro cuando entramos al comedor. Bueno, ninguno se acercó a nosotros.

Así, cuando fueron las tres de la tarde entramos en el edificio grande y seguimos a la multitud hacia las aulas, en el primer, segundo y tercer piso. Pero nosotros nos dirigimos primero a un gran cartel con el horario de todos los cursos. Al primer curso nos tocaba clase en el aula 2D, en otras palabras, el aula D del segundo piso.

-Debe de ser aquí... dijo Laura entrando a la clase. Era una clase enorme, sin pupitres ni sillas, solo una especie de muñecos hechos de tela. Ya había gente allí dentro. Escuché un trozo de una conversación:

-¡Jo! ¿Por qué siempre desaparecen los de nuestro grupo? -dijo un chico de pelo castaño revuelto y ojos grises que no tendría más de veinte años.

-¡Algo me dice que el siguiente serás tú, Celso! -dijo un chico regordete y rubio de unos dieciséis años refiriéndose al tercer chico que había allí, un chico de unos veintiún años, de pelo rubio revuelto y ojos azules. A juzgar por la impresión que me dio, debía de ser el chulito de la clase.

-¡Ja! -se rió el tal Celso simplemente.

-Yo creo que deberías comportarte un poco mejor... -dijo el primero que había hablado- Sólo han desaparecido los "malos" alumnos, por el momento. Y tú eres otro de los que...

-¿Te crees que me voy a acobardar? -le cortó Celso- ¡Por el Todopoderoso, soy genial! ¡Como si alguien fuera a hacerme algo! ¡Ya veréis como todo se soluciona y no ha sido más que una broma!

En aquel momento, me di cuenta que Lovino pegó un bote.

-Lovi... ¿estás bien? -le pregunté acercándome a él. Se apartó rápidamente de mi.

-¿A mí que me va a pasar, bastardo? -me respondió de malas maneras, apartándome, pero justo en ese momento, apareció el profesor por la puerta de la clase.

* * *

_P.O.V Lovino_

Joder, que si estaba bien... ¡Por Ivan! Yo estaba tan tranquilo escuchando conversaciones ajenas cuando de repente escuché una voz que decía:

-"Así me gusta, Celso, no te eches atrás en el último momento"

¡Eso había sido un jodido fantasma, estaba seguro! Eso sí, no lo había llegado a ver, porque justo cuando me iba a girar a verlo, el capullo de Antonio me preguntó:

-Lovi... ¿estás bien?

¡Pero será capullo!

-¿A mí qué me va a pasar, bastardo? -le aparté de un empujón, para ver el fantasma, pero ya se había ido. Y justo entonces, entró el maldito profesor en la clase.

Era un hombre mayor, con barba y... bueno, todos los viejos son iguales...

-Buenas, alumnos, yo soy Joseba Rita y soy vuestro prosesor de...

-¡Ya te conocemos! -gritó un chico rubio, de unos veinte años, pelo revuelto y ojos azules.

-¿Eh? Celso... Ya os dije que hoy vendrían estudiantes nuevos, por eso me presento... ¡Y no me grites, que no estoy sordo!

-No, qué va... -soltó el gilipollas de Celso (sí, ya me caía mal). Y efectivamente, el profesor continuó sin (aparentemente) escuchar al imbécil de Celso.

-Como decía, soy Joseba Rita, y enseño técnica de báculo, como prefiráis llamarlo... Ahora, los nuevos, ¿podéis pasar aquí delante y presentaros a la clase?

Resoplé, pero finalmente yo, el capullo de Antonio, el drogado de Abel y Laura pasamos delante.

-¿Quién empie...?

-¡Yo! -se ofreció inmediatamente el imbécil de Antonio. Por cierto, desde allí se tenía una buena perspectiva de los malditos alumnos... Había doce, aparte de nosotros.

-Adelante... -dijo el profesor, y el idiota de Antonio dio un paso al frente.

-¡Buenas, me llamo Antonio Fernández Carriedo y vengo de... de Batsureg! -le costó un poco decirlo. Hombre, ya seguro que no le tendría de nuevo apego a ese lugar...- ¡Pero llamadme Toni o Toño o Tonio o... bueno, como queráis! Tengo veinticinco años y... emmm...

-¿Alguna idea para tu futuro? -preguntó el profesor.

-¡Oh, sí! ¡Quisiera ser Guardabosques! -afirma. Maldito, ya lo eres...- ¿Queréis hacerme alguna pregunta? -la mitad de las chicas de la clase levantaron la mano (o sea, cuatro chicas)- ¡Tú! ¿Cómo te llamas? -le dijo a la más bajita.

-M-morgana... Ahora voy a decir lo que todas estamos pensando... ¿Estás soltero y sin compromiso? -todas las chicas sonrieron tontamente. Momentáneamente tuve el impulso de abrazar al gilipollas de Antonio y gruñir "Mío" o algo por el estilo, pero me contuve.

Por el Todopoderoso Ivan, ¿qué hacía yo pensando esas cosas?

-Pues sí estoy soltero. Aunque no sé a que viene esa pregunta... De todas formas, estoy enamorado, así que...

-Ooooh... -dijeron todas las chicas desilusionadas a la vez.

-Bueno, si eso es todo... -dijo el capullo de Antonio volviendo a meterse entre la gente de la clase.

* * *

_P.O.V Antonio_

Abel dio un paso adelante y empezó a presentarse.

-Soy Abel Morguens. Quiero ser mago. Un placer -dijo simplemente y se fue a la otra punta de la clase, más cerca de las ventanas (evidentemente para no estar cerca de mí).

Entonces, se adelantó Laura.

-Bueno, ¡yo soy Laura Morguens, su hermana y siento que haya sido tan corto, pero mi hermanito es así! ¿A que sí, Abby? -Abel soltó un gruñido.

-¡Guapa! -le gritó Celso a Laura- ¡Procura estar siempre fuera de los edificios, para que no te derritas, bombón!

-Lo siento, tío, pero soy lesbiana -soltó como si nada.

-Vas de coña, ¿no? -preguntó Celso.

-Sí, pero es una indirecta para que no me vuelvas a hablar, ¿estamos? -dijo ella con la sonrisa más amplia que pudo. La clase rió la gracia y Celso rió también. Tsk, no se rendiría tan fácilmente, de eso estaba seguro...

En cuanto la gente se calmó, Laura continuó hablando:

-En fin, corramos un estúpido velo... Tengo veinte años, dos menos que mi hermano, ambos venimos de Zere y me gustan los gofres de mantequilla. ¡Y quisiera ser sabia, pero de momento voy a empezar por sacerdotisa! -dijo siempre con una sonrisa. Quién le iba a decir a esa gente que aquella misma mañana se había estado a punto de casar... Conmigo- ¿Tenéis alguna pregunta? -y sin darles tiempo a levantar la mano dijo- No, ¿verdad? ¡Pues, hala! -y se fue corriendo junto a su hermano.

En ese momento, Lovino gruñó algo y empezó:

-Hola, capullos. Me llamo Lovino y como se os ocurra llamarme de otra manera os corto la cabeza y os despellejo vivos -dijo acariciando lentamente el pomo de su espada. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de todos los presentes. ¿Quién les iba a decir que un ser tan adorable podía decir todo aquello con una sonrisa como la que tenía en esos momentos?-. Tengo... veintitrés años -mira tú, eso yo no lo sabía- y vengo de un lugar muy lejano. MUY lejano -recalcó-. Y no sé por qué me han enviado a esta estúpida academia, si yo no quiero ser nada cuando salga de aquí. Y por último, he de añadir: ¡que os jodan! -y empezó a ir hacia la gente, pero entonces yo solté:

-¿No vas a hacer turno de preguntas? -me fulminó con la mirada- Va, Lovi...

-Esta vez te la paso, bastardo -dijo él al cabo de unos momentos-. ¿En serio alguien quiere hacerme una pregunt...? -no había terminado de preguntar él y yo ya había levantado la mano. Sí, quería ponerle en una situación... incómoda. Desde Moraleja del Soto no lo hacía... y es tan mono cuando se enfada...- ¿Sí, capullo?

-¿Estás soltero y sin compromiso? -pregunté con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué...? ¡Eso no es una pregunta! Además, ¡ya lo sabes, gilipollas!

-Vaya, ¿eso quiere decir que te puedo pedir salir? -vale, lo reconozco, aquello no estaba planeado, pero conseguí que Lovino se pusiera más rojo que los ojos de Morag. Toda la clase rió, menos el profesor, que desde que habíamos empezado a presentarnos parecía estar en su mundo.

-Ahora sí que te la has ganado... -dijo desenvainando su espada, pero justo en ese momento, el profesor volvió al mundo real.

-¡Joven, guarde esa espada! -Lovino le intentó lanzar una mirada asesina, pero no funcionó, por lo que finalmente guardó su espada.

-¡Eh! ¿Y por qué ellos tienen armas? -preguntó de repente Celso.

-Tienen un permiso especial del director -respondió el profesor -Y ahora, empecemos con la clase...

* * *

En la clase del señor Rita, sin duda Laura y Abel destacaron por encima de todos. Vamos, llevaban más de cinco años usando los báculos. Eso les daba una ventaja impresionante y, antes de que terminara la clase, el profesor les había felicitado seiscientas cincuenta y tres veces. Las había contado, sí.

Después fuimos a clase de abanico con la profesora Pai-Pai. Sí, un nombre muy raro, la verdad. Y sorprendentemente, Lovi destacó. Bueno, llevaba usando el abanico unos días, pero por lo demás... Hay que decir que cada clase duraba una hora, y aún nos quedaban dos clases aquella tarde.

Y así, pasamos a la tercera clase, con el profesor Marco: espada. No hay que decir que se arrodilló ante Lovi nada más ver su espada. Por supuesto, lo único que hicimos en toda la clase, gracias al profesor, fue observar los movimientos que hacía Lovi con ella. El profesor estaba encantado y sólo decía que aprendiéramos de él todo lo que pudiéramos y más, que jamás había visto a alguien con semejante manejo de la espada.

Y por último, llegó la que a partir de aquel entonces sería una de mis clases preferidas, con el profesor Sacha. Sí, daba la clase de hachas. Ahora sólo debía encontrar al profesor o profesora que diera arco y bumerán... ¡y listo! ¡Podría sentirme cómodo!

Después de muchos halagos por parte del señor Sacha, las clases terminaron y nos fuimos a la biblioteca, porque una chica llamada Cecilia nos dijo que a la mañana siguiente teníamos Alquimia y debíamos traer la receta para preparar una Buenaesencia. Aunque en realidad yo no sabía por qué seguíamos en esa academia, si teníamos que seguir buscando esos frutos... Bueno, era divertido ir a clases donde te halagan quinientas veces por tu manejo del hacha.

Y cuál fue nuestra sorpresa encontrar allí, en la biblioteca, a Cecilia, que hablaba con una chica que se llamaba... se llamaba... María, creo recordar.

-Pues sí -decía María-, encontré un fruto grande, dorado y brillante y lo puse en la tumba de sir Severo, pero cuando volví ya no estaba...

-Mira, pues eso sí que es extraño. Y eso que nadie se atreve a acercarse a la tumba del fundador... -le contestó Cecilia. No pudimos escuchar más de la conversación porque se fueron de la biblioteca.

-¿Lo has oído, Lovi? ¡Hay un fruto de esos de por medio! -le dije.

-Ya lo he oído, bastardo, no hace falta que me lo repitas -me respondió de malsa maneras, pero notaba que en el fondo se había alegrado de la noticia.

-¿Creéis que lo de los alumnos desaparecidos tiene que ver con el fruto? -preguntó Laura.

-No lo descartes -dijo su hermano-. Puede que haya una bestia temible que rapta a los malos alumnos... -rió amargamente.

No hablamos más del tema y nos pusimos a buscar la receta de la Buenaesencia. Por suerte, no estaba muy escondida.

-¿Qué tal si preguntamos y vamos a la tumba de ese tal sir Severo? -propuse yo.

-Me parece buena idea -dijo Laura. Lovi gruñó algo y Abel se encogió de hombros. Y estando como estábamos en democracia, preguntamos a un alumno que nos indicó que la tumba de sir Severo se encontraba al oeste del edificio principal.

Así, llegamos frente a la lápida, que estaba en un pequeño pedestal de piedra sobre la nieve. Decía:

_"Aquí yacen los restos de sir Severo Paracelso: prócer de la reforma educativa y fundador de la Academia Paracelso."_

-Ajá, pues efectivamente, aquí no hay nada -dijo Lovino.

-Yo voto por ir a cenar -propuso Abel.

-Sí, me rugen las tripas... -dijo Laura. Y dicho esto, fuimos al comedor.

* * *

No se nos acercó nadie a la hora de la cena, y cuando terminamos la sopa nos fuimos a nuestras habitaciones.

-Era el segundo piso, la treinta y tres, ¿no Lovi? -pregunté dulcemente.

-Sí -respondió secamente. Abel ya había encontrado la veinticinco hacía un rato.

-Treinta y uno, treinta y dos... ¡Treinta y tres! -dije parándome frente a una puerta de madera con el número trinta y tres grabado en una placa- ¡Aquí! -y abrí la puerta.

Pero la habitación no estaba vacía.

Allí estaban Celso y sus dos amigos, él sentado en la cama de la derecha y los otros dos en la de la izquierda.

Nada más abrir la puerta, se giraron hacia nosotros.

-¿Y vosotros qué hacéis aquí? ¿Se puede saber qué miráis? ¡Daos el piro, pringa'os! -nos gritó Celso.

-Siento aguarte la fiesta -en realidad no lo sentía-, pero este es NUESTRO cuarto.

-Ah... -abrió la boca-. Bueno, lo siento tíos, no lo sabía -vaya, si podía ser amable y todo... Lo siento, pero desde que le había dicho eso a Laura no me caía bien-. Venga, vosotros, andando -les dijo a sus amigos y los tres salieron corriendo del cuarto, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos.

-Ah... por fin -dije sentándome en la cama de la derecha. El cuarto se componía de dos camas, dos armarios, dos cómodas (y encima de estas había dos pijamas de color blanco), dos escritorios, una puerta que daría al baño y una estantería. Bueno, lo suficiente como para vivir allí, supongo.

Lovino se sentó en la cama de la izquierda y se quedó mirándome.

-¿Piensas moverte? -me preguntó al cabo de un rato.

-¿Eh?

-¿Hola? ¡Tengo que cambiarme! ¡Largo, bastardo! -me gritó él señalándome la puerta.

-Jo... ¿No me puedo quedar a verte?

-¡No!

-Ni que te fuera a hacer algo...

-¡Pues no me fío!

-No te entiendo -dije finalmente. Lovi resopló.

-Capullo, eres gay.

-Tú también. Y aún no entiendo por qué no quieres salir conmigo.

-Ah, ¿que lo de esta mañana iba en serio?

-¿A ti qué te parece? -le pregunto- De todas formas, ¿sí o no?

-¿No es evidente que no?

-Va, si estás deseando salir conmigo, Lovi~ -aseguré. Y se le notaba. Se ponía rojito como un tomate cada vez que yo decía alguna cosa... digamos, extraña. Y se estaba volviendo a poner rojo.

-Bastardo, saldré contigo cuando las ballenas hablen -dijo con una media sonrisa.

-¡Ja, eso es un sí! ¡El Leviatán habló en Puerto Cachalote!

-¡Que te lo crees tú, gilipollas! ¡No fue el Leviatán, fue el padre de Jonasa!

-Técnicamente es verdad, pero ¿me prometes que si cualquier animal o monstruo de la familia de las ballenas habla, saldrás conmigo?

-Sí, sí... ¡Y ahora lárgate! -me gritó.

* * *

_P.O.V Lovino_

Lo que fuera con tal de que ese bastardo se largara. No me hacía ni puta gracia que me viera mientras me cambiaba.

Así, nos cambiamos los dos. Él delante de mí. Me tuve que contener para no babear.

Nos fuimos a la cama. Por suerte, encontré una reserva de mantas en el cajón de la cómoda y me las puse encima. Así si el bastardo intentaba hacerme algo, primero tendría que destaparme y, por tanto, me despertaría.

De todas formas, el viajecito a mitad de noche al maldito Expreso Celestial para dejar el yggo de Batsureg no me lo quitaba ni Ivan.

El caso es que, después del jodido viajecito, conseguí dormirme, y pasó que el bastardo me despertó a las siete y media de la mañana.

-¿Qué haces, capullo? -le pregunté.

-Lovi, que las clases empiezan a las ocho, ¿recuerdas?

-Joder... -resoplé y me incorporé.

* * *

Ocho menos un minuto de la mañana. Yo, el bastardo, el fumado y su hermana, intentando acabar a toda prisa el desayuno.

-¡Corred, que no llegamos a Alquimia! -gritó Laura cuando nos levantamos. Salimos del comedor y fuimos hacia el edificio principal, pero cuando llegamos, las jodidas puertas estaban cerradas.

-¿Y ahora qué coño hacemos? -pregunté pegándole una patada a un montón de nieve.

-Bueno, somos los nuevos. No creo que nadie nos eche en falta -dijo el imbécil de Abel.

-¿Estás sugiriendo que hagamos novillos, Abby? -le preguntó su hermana.

-Técnicamente no estamos haciendo novillos, ya que en realidad no somos estudiantes de la academia -respondió él.

-Odio admitirlo, pero tienes razón -dijo el capullo de Antonio.

-Por cierto... -empezó Laura. Nos miró al bastardo y a mi con una sonrisita sospechosa- ¿Os lo habéis pasado bien esta noche?

-¡Laura!

-Pues mira, porque Lovi no ha querido que si no... -empezó el bastardo. Le pegué una patada en la espinilla. Laura rió.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? -le pregunté yo mientras intentaba asesinarla con la mirada.

-¿A mí? Nada, nada... -dijo sin parar de reír.

-Serás...

-¿Qué hacéis aquí? -los cuatro pegamos un bote y nos dimos la vuelta. Allí estaba el señor Sacha, el profesor de hacha- No estaréis haciendo novillos, ¿ver...? -se detuvo- ¡Ah, si sois vosotros!

-¿No... Nosotros? -repitió Laura.

-Sí, los detectives. El director nos lo contó anoche. Ya me parecía extraño que este chico fuera tan bueno con el hacha... -dijo sonriente mirando al bastardo de Antonio. El capullo ese también sonrió-. En cualquier caso, no importará que os saltéis clases a partir de ahora. Los profesores estamos avisados.

-¿Y qué hace usted aquí? -le preguntó el imbécil de Antonio- Quiero decir, ¿no tiene clase ahora?

-No. Nunca tengo clase a primera hora porque me encargo de buscar precisamente a los alumnos que hacen novillos. Si véis a alguno me lo decís -y dicho esto y sin que pudiéramos decirle nada más, se fue.

-Muy bien, ¿y ahora que? -preguntó el gilipollas Abel.

-Podemos pasearnos por aquí a ver si encontramos algo -propuso Laura.

-¡Buena idea! -dijo el imbécil de Antonio. Así, durante los siguientes cinco minutos, estuvimos dando vueltas por el lugar.

Digo que estuvimos cinco minutos porque, a los cinco puñeteros minutos, detrás de un edificio, encontramos al capullo de Celso y sus amigos haciendo novillos.

Nada más llegar, nos vieron.

-¡¿Y a vosotros qué os pasa?! -nos gritó- ¿Para qué nos habéis seguido?

-Esto... no os hemos seguido -respondió Laura. En seguida, la cara del imbécil de Celso cambió.

-Hombre, preciosa... veo que has seguido mi consejo de estar siempre fuera. ¿No decías que no querías volver a verme? -preguntó con una voz que intentaba ser seductora, pero que no llegaba ni a amorosa. Más bien de chulería.

-Menos guasa, imbécil. No he tenido intención en ningún momento de seguir tus consejos, sólo que nos han cerrado la puerta en las narices -explicó Laura acercándose. Nosotros lo hicimos con ella.

-¿Y vosotros qué queréis? -preguntó el idiota de Celso mirándonos con asco- ¿Entrar en nuestra pandilla?

-Ni muert...

-¡Por supuesto! -dijo el bastardo de Antonio tapándome la boca. ¿¡Pero qué se había creído!?

-Ah, bueno, los nuevos miembros siempre son bienvenidos... -dijo el chico de ojos grises.

-Tú calla, Rith -le dijo el imbécil de Celso-. Para ser más exactos, los nuevos miembros son bienvenidos si pasan una prueba...

-¿Qué prueba? -preguntó el imbécil de Abel de malas maneras.

-Nah... una tontería -dijo el gilipollas de Celso quitándole importancia-. Se trata de ir a medianoche al tercer piso del edificio de clases, el principal. Allí se encuentran las estatuas de los ángeles de la guarda de la academia, y dicen que si les tocas la frente, se aparece un fantasma.

-Vaya, esa prueba es nueva... -dijo el chico gordo. Pero el imbécil de Celso le mandó callar.

-¿Entonces esta noche? -preguntó.

-Cuenta con ello, capullo -le respondí yo.

* * *

**Así que a Lovi y sus amigos les toca hacer una prueba de valor, ¿eh?... Ya veremos en qué acaba todo esto.**

**Os habéis fijado en la promesa de Lovi, ¿no? Pues apuntáosla: "cuando las ballenas hablen".**

**La tensión y la Mentalización Activa sí que existen en el juego, y son la caña: Miss Alisa se pasó al enemigo final gracias a ellas. Repartes ho***as como panes.**

**Y ¿algo más que añadir...? Así de repente no se nos ocurre nada... Ahora que han pasado los capítulos épicos de Sheba y Batsureg, Miss Desi se siente como vacía... Bueno, seguro que a Miss Alisa se le ocurren más paridas. Ella es así.**

**Aunque, la verdad, Miss Alisa se está quedando sin capítulos de margen. Cuando empezamos a colgar la historia, llevaba sobre 15 escritos. Ahora lleva 21, sólo lleva de ventaja los de la semana que viene porque no tiene tiempo y está agobiada porque tiene que seguir escribiendo, y también continuar con nuestra otra historia (la otra que estamos subiendo ahora mismo), "El Gran Julio César". Y en esa no hay ventaja que valga, porque se escribe sobre la marcha (la idea era que los reviews eligieran por dónde tiraba la historia y que los lectores dieran ideas, pero no ha tenido mucho éxito... en fin, no todo sale siempre bien; ya es una sorpresa para nosotras que esta historia tenga tantos seguidores, no nos lo esperábamos).**

**En fin, creemos que ya vale por hoy... Disfrutad de la vida y ¡nos vemos el martes!**

**- Miss Desi y Miss Alisa -**


	20. Capítulo 20

**¡Hola hola a todos! Aquí Miss Desi y Miss Alisa. Se acabaron las vacaciones, vuelve la rutina y, como no podía ser de otra forma, a Miss Desi se le vuelve a olvidar subir el capítulo de cada martes... y Miss Alisa no tiene tiempo para escribir .''**

**Pero bueno, estamos aquí, y no sabemos en vuestra casa, pero aquí sigue siendo martes. Así que a ello.**

**Ojo: en este capítulo regresa un personaje del que hace tiempo que no sabíamos nada. Y os avisamos, le vais a odiar, y probablemente a nosotras por hacerle hacer lo que hace (cuántos haces...). Pero es lo que hay, así va la historia en el juego original; y eh, que quede claro que nosotras le queremos (al único que no queremos es a Roderich, preguntadle a _twinotakus_). Pero no queda más remedio...**

* * *

**Cap. 20: ¿No os dije que odiaba las malditas leyes del Observatorio? **

_P.O.V Lovino_

Hacía un frío de cojones.

Me explico: allá por las once y media habíamos quedado frente a la puerta del maldito edificio principal, todos (sí, incluyendo al gilipollas de Celso y sus amigos). Desde allí, nos habían llevado al gimnasio, porque, por lo visto, la puerta siempre estaba abierta por allí. Y como el gimnasio comunicaba con el edificio principal...

En resumen, que no había nadie dentro del jodido edificio y habíamos llegado frente a las estatuas de los dos ángeles. Leí las inscripciones. Ja, quién hubiera pensado que se trataba de la pareja gay favorita de todo el Observatorio...

-Venga, los tres le tenéis que tocar la frente a una de las dos estatuas -nos metió prisa el gilipollas de Celso.

-¿Los tres? -preguntó Laura.

-Perdona, guapa, pero tú no tienes que hacerlo. Tú ya estás dentro -le dijo el plasta de Celso con una sonrisita.

-¡Ja! -y sin dudarlo un momento, tocó la frente de la estatua de Berwald. En ese momento, el propio Berwald apareció allí y nos miró de arriba a bajo, pero claro, ellos no le veían- ¡Ya ves! ¡Como si fuera tan difícil!

-¡Venga, el resto tenéis que tocar la estatua! -nos metió prisa el imbécil de Celso. El bastardo de Antonio acercó la mano a la estatua de Tino, pero en ese momento, escuché como Berwald hablaba.

-C'mo se os 'curr' t'car la 'statua de T'no... -murmuró. Descifré sus palabras en el momento justo para apartar la mano del bastardo de Antonio.

-¿Qué haces, Lovi? -me preguntó extrañado- ¿Por qué me apartas la mano?

-No toques esa -dije simplemente. Y como Antonio es gilipollas, va, me hace caso, y toca la de Berwald. El imbécil de Abel hizo lo mismo que Antonio y yo fui el último en tocar la estatua.

-Pues ná', que no aparece ningún fantasma... -dijo el imbécil de Celso. Y justo entonces, apareció. Un fantasma se materializó detrás de él, y la voz que había escuchado en la clase salió de la boca de el fantasma. Parecía un maestro estirado, con gafas, una varita de esas que llevan los profesores y un libro en la mano.

-¡Uuuh! Niño malvado y desobediente. ¡¿Cómo se atreve?! Salir de la cama por la noche para hacer travesuras...

Entonces, todos pegaron un bote. Por lo visto, habían escuchado la voz, pero no sabían de dónde venía, porque miraban confusos a todos lados.

-¿Q-qué ha sido eso...? -preguntó el chico gordito.

-¿De dónde ha salido esa voz? -pregunto el imbécil de Rith asustado.

-Pues qué va a ser, era un fantasma... ¡Uh! -dijo el capullo de Celso que no se había inmutado. Entonces nos miró a nosotros- Va, tíos, sé que ha sido uno de vosotros, los fantasmas no existen...

-¡Usted, monstruito! -habló de nuvo el fantasma. Esta vez si que el imbécil de Celso parecía asustado- ¡Es la vergüenza de Paracelso! ¡Le voy a dar una buena lección! Está castigado a venirse conmigo. Le enseñaré modales, aunque sea lo último que haga... -y entonces y para mi sorpresa, el fantasma se metió en el cuerpo del imbécil de Celso y de repente, empezó a andar hacia la salida mientras gritaba:

-¡Socorro! ¡No me controlo! -y salió.

-¡Celso! -sus amigos y los tres bastardos fueron detrás de él, pero yo me quedé allí, plantado.

-¿N' vas? -me preguntó entonces Berwald. Me giré hacia él.

-¿No es tu trabajo como el maldito celestial que eres el hacerte cargo del asunto? -pregunto.

-N' pu'do -responde-. El 'sp'cialista c'n los f'ntasmas era T'no...

-Y Tino está desaparecido, lo sé -me lanzó una mirada asesina. Tal vez no debería haberlo planteado así...

-He o'do lo que 'stás haciend'. Más t' val' tra'r a T'no de v'elta san' y salv'. O s'frirás las c'nsecuenc'as... -y dicho esto, desapareció. Berwald, ángel de pocas palabras. Y las pocas que decía, a medias.

Bajé corriendo las escaleras del edificio y salí al exterior. Justo entonces vi cómo el grupo doblaba la esquina que llevaba a la tumba del maldito sir Severo.

Y se me encendió la bombilla.

"Tiene ganas de joder, el sir Severo capullo ese" pensé corriendo detrás de ellos. "Aún siendo un puñetero fantasma".

Así, doblé la esquina y me encontré a los tres bastardos más los otros dos gilipollas parados frente a la lápida del imbécil de sir Severo. Lo único destacable era que dicha lápida se había movido hacia un lado y ahora había unas escaleras a la vista que descendían.

-¿Adónde lleva eso? -preguntó Laura.

-Habíamos escuchado rumores sobre esto... -murmuró el capullo de Rith tragando saliva- Pero, definitivamente, es la entrada a la antigua academia, la original, la de sir Severo.

-¿Bajo tierra? -preguntó el capullo de Antonio. Los dos imbéciles amigos de Celso asintieron.

-Sí -continuó el bastardo de Rith-. La original estaba bajo tierra debido a que las temperaturas del exterior eran insoportablemente frías. Ahora las temperaturas siguen igual, pero desde que diseñaron este uniforme, que no deja pasar el frío, ya no hay que preocuparse. Entonces se construyó la escuela actual, dejando la antigua en el subsuelo. Y había cierta leyenda que hablaba de una entrada a la antigua escuela, pero no sabía que estuviera aquí...

-Muy bien, gracias por la información -y dicho esto, Laura fue a entrar a la antigua escuela, pero Rith la agarró de la manga.

-Espera, espera, espera... ¿dónde te crees que vas? ¡Hay que avisar a los profesores y ellos se harán cargo!

-Suelta -ordenó Laura. El idiota de Rith obedeció al instante y Laura empezó a explicar-. Verás, ¿no os resulta extraño que aquí nosotros seamos tan buenos con cierto tipo de armas?

-Esto... -dijo el otro chico, el imbécil que no es Rith- Un poco sí.

-Bueno, puede que sea porque NO somos alumnos -explicó Laura. Y añadió más bajo-. Somos detectives de élite, los mejores que existen. Cada uno está especializado en hacerse pasar por alguien de una vocación, pero...

-Laura, no te pases -le interrumpí yo.

-...pero realmente, somos detectives -acabó sin hacerme caso-. Ah, y no le hagáis caso a este -me señaló-. Es el jefe, pero tiene unos arranques...

-¡Arranques tu madre!

-Ajá... -dijo el capullo de Rith mirándonos de arriba a bajo- ¿Y habíais venido para...?

-Para investigar el caso de los alumnos desaparecidos -explicó el imbécil de Antonio.

-Entonces...

-¡Entonces nos vamos! -dijo Laura agarrándonos a los tres y arrastrándonos hacia la antigua escuela, y sin dejar terminar a Rith, que se quedó junto al otro, plantados frente a las escaleras de bajada.

* * *

-¿¡Cómo coño han llegado los monstruos hasta aquí abajo!? -grité tras cerrar la puerta que daba al pasillo lleno de monstruos.

-Se crean por generación espontánea si no hay humanos cerca -respondió el capullo de Abel. Todos le miramos-. ¿Qué? Eso se sabe, y no me lo estoy inventando.

-Fumado -dije simplemente yo.

-Drogado -dijo simplemente el bastardo de Antonio.

-Bueno, vale ya -dijo Laura-. Abel, ¿puedes consultar el mapa?

-Sabes que me cuesta mucha ener... -se paró al ver la cara de su hermana- Vale, vale... -y entonces, usando su báculo, hizo aparecer un mapa en tres dimensiones de la antigua escuela. Un puntito rojo nos localizaba a nosotros en el piso más bajo, el tercer sótano- si estamos aquí, y ya hemos revisado el resto de los pisos... Sólo nos queda esa sala al final del pasillo -dijo señalando una puerta que no habíamos visto-. Ahí tendrían que estar los alumnos esos...

-Pues vamos -dijo Laura lanzando un hechizo grupal para curar los pocos arañazos que teníamos. Y entonces, caminamos hacia la puerta. Laura abrió lentamente una rendija y entonces pegamos un bote, porque sir Severo empezó a hablarnos a nosotros:

-¡Muchachos, llegan tarde! -y la puerta se abrió completamente. Vimos el interior de una vieja aula, donde había una chica rubia, un chico de pelo castaño y el bastardo de Celso- ¿Es que ahora los alumnos de Paracelso son unos dormilones holgazanes?

-Eeeh... -empezó Laura.

-Bueno, ¿a qué esperan? ¡No se queden ahí plantados con la boca abierta!

-Nosotros... -intentó decir Antonio.

-¡Les hablo a ustedes, inútiles! ¡Siéntense!

-¿Pero qué dice...? -murmuró Abel. Ahora es cuando se te ocurre: "Ey, ¿lo están viendo? ¿Al fantasma de sir Severo?"

-¿No les acabo de decir que se sienten? No me miren con esa cara, jovencitos. ¿O es que buscan problemas?

-Mira, capullo, no sé que se te está pasando por la cabeza al raptar a esos malditos alumnos, pero te vamos a matar... bueno, más muerto de lo que estás.

-¡Serás insolente! ¿Cómo osas dirigirme esas palabras, jovenzuelo? ¡Semejante falta de educación no se perdona en Paracelso! ¿Es que se cree usted un héroe? -y un aura oscura empezó a envolverle. Al momento, el aura desapareció y se convirtió en... algo tangible. Ahora el maldito sir Severo era una especie de orangután de pelaje castaño. Por lo demás, vestía la misma jodida ropa de maestro antiguo (y apolillado) que llevaba cuando era un fantasma.

-Agh... -dije mirándolo de arriba a bajo y sacando la espada.

-¡Soy sir Severo, fundador de esta academia! ¡Hará lo que le manden sus mayores! ¡Hasta que no aprenda a comportarse, no recibirá una educación! Y para enseñar a alguien tan díscolo como usted, sólo hay un camino: ¡el castigo! -y dicho esto, con la varita esa que llevaba en la mano me intentó golpear, pero yo lo bloqueé con la espada- ¿Se resiste? -preguntó sin dejar de intentar que yo apartara la espada.

Entonces, un círculo violeta apareció a su alrededor y adquirió un ligero (y jodido) brillo morado. En otras palabras, estaba usando la tensión. Yo mismo la había usado contra Sarantsatsral el día anterior, y sabía reconocerla.

De pronto, empecé a notar que la fuerza del capullo de sir Severo se incrementaba, y yo empezaba a ceder con la espada.

-¿¡Pero queréis ayudarme!? -les grité a los tres bastardos.

-Lovi... -empezó el imbécil de Antonio.

-¿Contra quién luchas? -preguntó Laura. Mierda, le oían pero no le veían, de ahí a que nadie se hubiera lanzado a ayudarme.

Tenía que hacer aquello solo.

Casi sin pensarlo, saqué el abanico del bolsillo de mi pantalón y cedí completamente ante la tensión, pero me aparté justo a tiempo para esquivar la vara y, en el mismo movimiento, le hice un tajo en la pierna con el abanico. Rugió.

-¡Lovi, no sé contra qué estás luchando, pero agita el abanico! -me gritó Laura.

-¿¡Que lo agite!? -grité esquivando un golpe de la vara. Hay que ver lo rápido que se recuperaba el cabrón...

-¡Sí, como si fueras una tía! -me gritó ella.

-Eso no se aleja mucho de la realidad... -dijo el cabrón de Abel por lo bajo, pero en aquel momento no estaba centrado en lo que decía ese imbécil, por lo que le hice caso a Laura y agité el abanico.

Buena idea.

De la nada, se creó un tornado que ni yo sé cómo lancé al cabrón de sir Severo. Le dio de lleno y cayó de espaldas, lo que yo aproveché para darle tajos con el abanico y la espada. Al poco, su tensión desapareció y yo dejé de de hacerle cortes.

-No... sin mí, la academia se llenará de niños y niñas vagos, lerdos y maleducados... -dijo aún en el suelo- Aaah... Mi cabeza... -y poco a poco, se convirtió en polvo dorado, quedando únicamente el yggo en el suelo, frente al fantasma de sir Severo, que miraba a los lados, confuso. -¿Mmm? ¿Qué pasa aquí? Esta es... ¿mi aula? -entonces se giró hacia los tres pobres alumnos bastardos, que no habían dicho ni mu desde que entramos- Ah, ustedes son estudiantes de Paracelso... execelente, excelente... ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-¿Está de coña o qué? -preguntó entonces el imbécil de Celso, sin saber a quién mirar, ya que no veían al fantasma- Pues porque nos ha encerrado aquí abajo... emm... viejo... fantasma... ¿chiflado...? -dijo no muy seguro.

-T-tengo que i-ir al baño... -dijo el chico que no era el imbécil de Celso. Entonces, escuchamos un rugido de tripas, y la niña rubia dijo:

-Aaah... t-tengo hambre... Me mareo... Tengo que salir de aquí y encontrar comida...

-¿Que yo les he encerrado? -preguntó sir Severo sorprendido- ¿Están seguros...? Oh, eh... quizás lo hice, sí... Ya... eeeh... recuerdo un poco... Perdón, jóvenes. Yo... eeeh... no era dueño de mis actos, ¿saben? Pero incluso en este estado... eeeh... en el fondo sólo quería lo mejor para ustedes, es decir, eeeh... que se corrigieran. Están llenos de... eeeh... potencial, todos ustedes son un diamante en bruto, pero... eeeh... necesitaban mejorar. Así que, cuando encontré ese fruto frente a mi tumba... eeeh... le pedí que les persuadiera de aplicarse un poco más en sus estudios... Pero parece que mi deseo de... eeeh... corregirles, era demasiado vehemente y, cuando el fruto hizo su efecto, me convirtió en algo verdaderamente... eeeh... monstruoso. No imaginan cuánto lo siento, muchachos. Ahora me doy cuenta de lo... eeeh... equivocado que estaba -y dicho esto, se elevó y desapareció.

Entonces, me apresuré a coger el yggo y meterlo en la mochila.

Entonces, el bastardo de Celso y los otros dos se levantaron sorprendidos.

-¡Puedo moverme! ¡Puedo ir al baño! -dijo el primer chico.

-¡Yo puedo ir a comer! -dijo la chica.

-¡Te debemos una, Lovino! -me dijo el imbécil de Celso- ¡Y prometemos aplicarnos más en clase! -aseguró. Y dicho esto, los tres salieron corriendo.

-O sea, parece que el mensaje de ese fantasma ha calado en algunos -dijo el "divino" Feliks sobresaltándome. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba sin abrir esa bocaza pintada de carmín, el muy capullo...?-. Pues nada, toca volver al divino Observatorio...

-Lovino... tienes que explicarnos mcuchas cosas -dijo entonces Laura. Entonces recordé que estaban allí.

-Cuando volvamos al jodido barco -dije simplemente.

* * *

-¡Oh! ¡Fantástico! -dijo el imbécil director de la Academia Paracelso- Simplemente... eeeh... maravilloso. Nos han devuelto a todos sanos y salvos. ¡Qué... eeeh... alivio! Entonces, ¿el... eeeh... fantasma de sir Severo Paracelso era el culpable? Lo siento. En realidad, todo ha sido... eeeh... culpa mía. Desde que soy el director ha bajado tanto el nivel que literalmente... eeeh... se ha revuelto en su tumba -dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa-. Supongo que soy un poco... eeeh... blando.

Se levantó y carraspeó.

-Bueno, no dejaré que el... eeeh... buen nombre de Paracelso se vuelva a poner en entredicho. De ahora en adelante voy a ser más firme con mis alumnos -afirmó.

-Es un buen principio -le aseguró Laura con una sonrisa.

-Ah... y... eeeh... en cuanto a ustedes... Distinguidos detectives, como se esperaba, han resuelto el caso antes de que la reputación de Paracelso resultara dañada.

-Ah, sobre eso... -empezó Antonio, pero Laura le dio un codazo. El muy cabrón iba a decir la verdad.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-No, nada -respondió Laura.

-Como iba diciendo... eeeh... estamos en deuda con ustedes. Aquí tienen el dinero acordado: treinta mil monedas de oro -sacó una bolsa de debajo de la mesa y me la dio a mí, pero Laura me la quitó de las manos-. Y no se olviden de que... eeeh... siempre estaremos a su disposición.

* * *

Llegamos al barco a las tantas de la mañana y nadie tenía ganas de hablar, así que nos fuimos a la cama. Fue tumbarme en el colchón y dormirme, ni los ronquidos del bastardo de Arthur me molestaron..

El caso es que a la mañana siguiente, me despertaron llamando a la puerta.

-¡Lovino, tenemos que hablar! -gritó Laura.

-¡Abre la puerta! -gritó el capullo de Abel- ¡No quiero tener que quemarla!

-¡Lovi, lo que pasó ayer fue muy extraño, hasta yo lo reconozco! ¡Porfa, abre! -pidió el imbécil de Antonio.

Pero yo ya no les escuchaba. Me había puesto rápidamente en pie y había cogido de las alas al "divino" cabrón de Feliks, que dormía en una almohada para él solo.

-¡Eh! -protestó, pero inconscientemente le tapé la boca con la mano y me desaparecí con él en el mismo momento en el que Antonio tiraba la puerta a base de hachazos.

Aparecí a los pies del árbol del Expreso Celestial y no tardé en subir y hacer que el inútil "genial" de Feliks pusiera en marcha el maldito tren.

-O sea, no sé a qué vienen tantas prisas, ¡pero me mola mazo esa actitud! -afirmó Feliks- Además, si se lo cuento al resto de fabulosos celestiales seguro que quedas muy bien y a mi me ascende... ¿eh?

-¿Qué pasa, capullo? -le pregunté al hado ese, que me estaba mirando.

-Eeeh... O sea, detrás de ti -me indicó.

Me di la vuelta y me encontré cara a cara con el ser al que más despreciaba del universo.

-Bienhallado, Lovino. Hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos -saludó el capullo de Ludwig mientras dejaba de brillar cual limo luz cubierto de purpurina. Supuse que se había aparecido.

-¿Qué coño haces aquí? -pregunté mientras me aparecía mi nuevo tic en el ojo. Pero, para variar, el capullo no me hizo ni puto caso.

-Y este ¿quién es? -preguntó refiriéndose al "fabuloso" Feliks- Parece otro celestial. ¿Es amigo tuyo?

-¿Quién es? -me preguntó el hado travesti al oído.

-Mi jodido maestro -le dije en el mismo tono. Soltó un gritito de sorpresa y se cuadró inmediatamente, como si fuera un jodido recluta.

-Eeeh... ¡Hola-holita! ¡Yo soy el fabuloso, divino y genial Feliks! ¡Trabajo en el Expreso Celestial!

Mi imbécil maestro asintió y se volvió a dirigir a mí.

-Así que eras tú quien viajaba en busca de los yggos, Lovino. Debí imaginármelo -pues no sé por qué se lo debería haber imaginado, porque siempre me estaba regañando de que "yo no era aplicado" o "no me tomaba las cosas en medio" o que "si tuviera que salvar el mundo, no lo haría y me quedaría rascándome la tripa"-. Debes permitirme que lleve los yggos al Observatorio.

Espera, espera, espera... ¿Por qué coño se los tenía que dar?

Por lo visto, se dio cuenta de lo que pensaba (como siempre) porque dijo:

-Obedece a tu maestro. ¿Me permitirás que me los lleve?

Intenté decir no, pero las palabras se quedaban en mi garganta. Algo fuera de mí me impedía decirlo.

Y ese algo era la ley del Observatorio: jamás desobedecerás, engañarás, traicionarás o te rebelarás contra un superior. Era algo que estaba ahí, en la naturaleza de todos los celestiales.

Algo que era imposible no obedecer, por mucho que hubieras perdido las alas y el halo.

Me di la vuelta contra mi voluntad y busqué los siete yggos. Los cogí y se los di al capullo de mi maestro.

-Muy bien, has recogido los siete yggos que cayeron al reino inferior... Pero no cabría esperar menos de mi alumno -dijo mirándome-. Has hecho bien en dejarlos a mi cuidado. Ahora yo...

Pero no terminó la frase, porque escuchamos una voz.

-Lo has hecho sehr gut, Ludwig, viejo amigo. Ahorra, ¿te importarría pasarrte por el palacio con ellos, como acorrdamos?

-Por supuesto, majestad -contestó él como si nada. El "divino" Feliks me cogió del brazo y empezó a lloriquear y temblar.

-O sea, ¿qué era esa voz tan rara? ¿Qué está pasando, tú? Y, ¿por qué le has dado los yggos a ese tío? ¡Hemos tenido que sudar sangre, sudor y lágrimas para conseguirlos, so lerdo!

Vale, aquello no me olía bien. Saqué mi espada y noté que aún llevaba puesto el uniforme de Paracelso, pero eso en aquel momento no me importó.

-...Pretendes detenerme -afirmó el capullo de mi maestro. Y entonces él hizo desaparecer los yggos en el aire y sacó su espada-. No es momento para sentimentalismos. Si te interpones en mi camino, no me dejarás otra opción que matarte, Lovino.

¿Pero qué mosca le había picado?

El caso es que se lanzó contra mí, y lo único que pude hacer yo fue parar algunas de sus estocadas, otras me dieron de lleno.

Porque un celestial no se puede rebelar contra su superior. Jamás.

Así, quedé tirado en el suelo, chorreando sangre por varios cortes en mis brazos y costados que no tardarían en sanar, pero que aún no lo harían.

-Lovino... -murmuró Ludwig mirandome desde arriba. Tosí sangre.

-¡LOVI! -chilló Feliks histérico- ¿Qué le has hecho, nada fabuloso celestial? Está murién-

-Capullo... -murmuré.

-¡Ah, no, sigue igual de súper insoportable! -dijo... ¿aliviado?- ¡Pero está herido!

Vi cómo mi jodido maestro se guardaba la espada, aún manchada de mi sangre, y con un gesto de mano, mandó a volar una de las puertas del tren.

-Adiós -dijo simplemente y salió volando.

-¡Lovi, se está largando con todos los divinos yggos! ¡Levántate, levántate, LEVÁNTATE! -chilló Feliks volando en circulos por encima de mí.

-Joder... ¿te crees que no lo intento? -contesté. Pero no me hizo caso y voló hacia la puerta del Expreso y gritó de sorpresa.

-¡O sea, ven a ver esto! -gritó. Me arrastré por el suelo con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban, y pude ver a un dragón negro volando al lado del Expreso Celestial, junto al capullo de Ludwig. El dragón lo montaba una especie de hombre con cabeza de lechuza, vestido con ropas que parecían dignas de un rey.

-Supongo que la operración ha sido ein éxito rotundo, ¿verrdad, Ludwig? -preguntó el hombre-pajarraco.

-¡Teniente Eule! ¿Acaso te han enviado para vigilarme? -preguntó mi idiota ex-maestro.

-¡Uuuh, uuuh, uuuh! Uh, nein, nein, mi kerrido amigo. ¡No soy tan cuco! Pasaba porr aquí y ¿qué ven mis augen? Ni más ni menos que a ti. Perro ya que lo dices, no estamos segurros de que podamos confiarr en ti -dijo.

-No hay por qué preocuparse. Tengo los yggos -dijo simplemente el otro.

-¡Uuh, uuh! ¡Sehr gut! Ahorra tengo otro trrabajo parra el que necesito deine ayuda. Tengo que irr a Chimbamba. Ya va siendo horra de acabar con esa amenaza, el Hérroe de los Cielos, de una vez für alles. Fafnirr, que prresta su ayuda desinterresada al Impío Imperrio, arrde en deseos de humillarrlo.

El dragón rugió como si estuviera de acuerdo. Grandísimo capullo...

-¡Demuéstrranos las ganas que tienes, Fafnirr! ¡Juuu, juuu, juuu! -rió el llamado "jodido Teniente Eule".

Y así, el dragón se elevó por encima de nosotros y le pegó un coletazo al tren, de tal forma que salí volando por la puerta.

¿A que era majo el dragón...?

-¡LOVIIIIII! -gritó Feliks lanzándose detrás de mi...

Y no recuerdo nada más.

* * *

_P.O.V Antonio_

En la habitación no había nadie.

Lovi había desaparecido.

-¡Será hijo de...! -empezó Laura dándole una patada a un trozo de puerta, pero se contuvo- ¿¡Cómo se atreve a marcharse sin decirnos nada!?

-Laura, tendrías que habértelo imaginado -le dijo su hermano tranquilamente-. No fue buena idea dejarlo solo, y más sabiendo que se puede teletransportar.

-¿Y por qué no dijiste nada? -le pregunté yo con odio. Se encogió de hombros.

Laura resopló y respiró hondo unas cuantas veces.

-¿Alguna idea? -preguntó.

-Seguir adelante -sugerí yo. ¿Qué otro remedio? No teníamos ninguna pista sobre qué le había pasado a Lovi.

-¿Los tres juntos? -preguntó Abel mirándome con asco.

-¿Algún problema? -pregunté yo.

-Los tres formamos un grupo genial -reconoció Laura.

-Aunque faltará alguien... -añadí yo en voz baja. Nos mantuvimos en silencio unos segundos hasta que Abel dijo finalmente:

-¿...Qué pueblo quedaba más cerca de aquí?

-Draquipoche, que está practicamente al lado de la playa -contestó Laura. Abel hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-Argh... otra vez no...

-¿Por qué os buscan allí?

-Por incendiar diez hectáreas de cultivo, incendiar el tejado de la casa del alcalde y causar un tornado que destrozó cinco casas -explicó Laura como si nada-. Sólo voy a decir en mi defensa que todo fue culpa suya -y señaló a su hermano, que tampoco le llevó la contraria.

-¿Y ya hemos llegado a la costa? -pregunté yo. Laura asintió- Pues vamos, si Draquipoche está tan cerca, no nos costará tanto llegar...

-Está bien, vamos -aceptó Laura. Me extrañé.

-¿No deberías ponerme más pegas, como con el resto de ciudades donde os buscan? -pregunté. Se encogió de hombros.

-En Draquipoche tratan a todos los extranjeros igual: mal. Muy mal. No les gustan las personas externas a su pueblo, así que te tratarán igual a ti que a nosotros: como a una calandraca cubierta de caca de caballo.

-Ey, no desprecies la caca de caballo, que se puede utilizar en muchas recetas de alquimia, como por ejemplo, si quieres hacer una...

-Abel, no quiero saber nada más, ¿vale? -le cortó su hermana.

-Pero si es muy interesante...

-...para un mago. Y por el Todopoderoso, acabo de desayunar, no me revuelvas más las tripas -le pidió su hermana.

Justo en aquel momento una de las bolitas de luz apareció frente a Abel y emitió unos pitidos agudos. Abel ponía cara de estar entendiéndolo.

-Dice que hemos llegado a la playa -tradujo cuando la bolita desapareció.

* * *

Efectivamente, fue entrar al pueblo y todas las miradas se volvieron hacia nosotros.

Qué majos parecían los... ¿draquipochenses? ¿Draquipochanos? Sobre todo cuando te miraban mientras empuñaban su hacha y talaban un árbol. Parecían más simpáticos...

-¿Y qué podemos hacer aquí? -preguntó Abel.

-No sé, yo me quedaría un par de noches aquí... para decansar y comprar nuevos trajes para vosotros, digo. No creo que sea buena idea ir por la vida en pantalones cortos y camiseta o con un uniforme que da más calor que un limo magmalimoso. Después podemos coger el barco y salir hacia Pedranía, dijeron que allí éramos bien recibidos, así que puede que nos den alguna misión bien pagada...

-No es mal plan -aceptó Abel. Bien, supuse que a eso se reducía la vida de aquellos hermanos: viajar por el mundo luchando contra monstruos, sin nada que hacer y al segundo siguiente con una misión entre manos.

No parecía una mala vida.

De repente, escuchamos un ruido a nuestra derecha y nos giramos. Allí había un lago, pero algo acababa de caer con gran estruendo en el centro del lago.

-¿Qué ha...? -empecé, pero me callé al ver que aparecía una mancha roja en el agua del lago, y un cuerpo humano lleno de heridas salía a la superficie.

Lo único que pude hacer en ese momento fue apartar a empujones a toda la gente que se estaba acercando a ver qué pasaba, lanzarme al lago y nadar hacia mi Lovi.

* * *

**¡LOOOOVIIIII!~~~**

**Ya os dijimos que no os iba a gustar... lo de Ludwig. Casi que se nota que el tiparraco con cara de rapaz y acento alemán no es de los buenos, ¿no? (Lo del acento es pura coincidencia, en el juego hablan así)**

**Y en el próximo capítulo... ¿Cómo se las ingeniará Lovi para explicarse ahora que sus amigos le han vuelto a encontrar (o casi que él les ha encontrado a ellos)? ¿Por qué los habitantes de Draquipoche tuercen la cara cuando ven un forastero? Y lo más importante... ¿Cómo puede Abel hablar con bolitas de luz sin la ayuda de su maría? Esto y mucho más... el viernes.**

**¡Nos vemos! :D**

**- Miss Desi y Miss Alisa -**


	21. Capítulo 21

**Hola hola... Aquí Miss Desi y Miss Alisa... Escribe Miss Desi, que se ha levantado de la cama hace quince minutos y está medio dormida. Aún no le ha llegado la dosis diaria de entusiasmo, de ahí la ausencia de exclamaciones.**

**DESI: ¿Dónde está mi desayuno...?**

**AVISO: en este capítulo debuta un personaje llamado Martín. NO tiene nada que ver con Argentina ni LatinHetalia: existe en el juego y habla tal que así.**

**Vamos a ello.**

* * *

**Cap. 21: ¡Sorpresa, no he muerto!**

_P.O.V Lovino_

-Lovi... Lovi, por favor, despierta... No te mueras... Por favor...

Abrí los ojos lentamente y justo encima de mí vi las tres últimas caras que quería ver en aquel momento y una más que no conocía de nada.

-¡Ay, qué alivio! -gritó Laura.

-¡Bárbaro, ha abierto los ojos, che! -dijo el chico de la cara desconocida. Era un niño de unos diez años de pelo negro recogido en una coleta y ojos azul cielo.

-Tsk... -dijo simplemente el idiota de Abel.

-¡Lovi, menos mal, sigues vivo! -el capullo de turno se lanzó a abrazarme, pero el niño le detuvo.

-¡No, che, no! ¡Aún está recuperándose de sus heridas!

Ante estas palabras, Antonio se detuvo. Y entonces caí en la realidad.

Me atosigarian a preguntas sobre lo que me había pasado y no pararían hasta que supieran que yo era un celestial.

Por ello, tomé un decisión.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? -preguntó Laura. Me incorporé un poco y me di cuenta que estaba tumbado en una cama, con vendas por todo el cuerpo, en una habitación, solo con esos cuatro- ¡No, no te...! -empezó, pero yo la mandé callar. Me quité las vendas del brazo derecho y comprobé con satisfacción que las heridas se habían curado.

-Señor, ¿cómo se ha curado tan rápido? -preguntó el niño. Pero yo no respondí y continué quitándome las vendas de los brazos. No me quité las del pecho ya que no quería quedarme medio desnudo delante de ellos.

Y una duda asaltó mi mente.

¿Quién coño me había puesto esas vendas? Vamos, como hubiera sido Antonio, a saber lo que habría aprovechado para toquetearme... Ese maldito gay...

Pero no podía preguntarlo, si quería que mi plan funcionara...

-¿Cómo te encuentras? -volvió a preguntar Laura. Entonces, abrí la boca, como haciendo que quería hablar, y fingí sorprenderme, ya que ningún sonido salía de mi boca.

Hice gestos de disgusto y desesperación, para transmitirles que supuestamente no podía hablar.

-¿Qué... qué ocurre? -preguntó el imbécil de Antonio. Dijo el que no sabe leer la atmósfera...

-¿No puedes hablar? -preguntó Laura. Asentí rápidamente- Vaya, esto es un problema grave...

-Jo, Lovi, ya no me podrás decir "te quiero" nunca más... -dijo apenado el capullo de Antonio. Le di una colleja- ¡Au!

-Te lo tienes merecido -le dijo el imbécil de Abel con una sonrisa. Por una vez estaba de acuerdo con él.

-Bueno, al menos sigues vivo -dijo Laura.

-Sí, por ahí creían que igual morías. Pero tenés buen aspecto -dijo el niño-. Por cierto, yo soy Martín. Y vos te llamás Lovino, ¿verdad?

Asentí. Supuse que los tres bastardos le habrían dicho mi nombre.

-No recuerdas qué te pasó, ¿verdad? -preguntó Laura. Negué con la cabeza. Mentira podrida, pero eso no lo sabrían.

-Fue justo después de que el dragón negro pasase volando por el pueblo... -dijo Martín. Él me caía bien.

Le miré como si estuviera extrañado, aunque yo sabía exactamente qué había pasado.

-Sí, un dragón negro -dijo, entendiendo mi cara.

-Me gustaría haber visto al dragón... -dijo el bastardo de Antonio- Pero no lo vi pasar...

-Nosotros tampoco -añadió Laura.

-Caíste del cielo y Antonio fue a salvarte, ya que caíste en el centro del lago, che -explicó Martín-. Cuando arribaste a la orilla, os traje a los cuatro aquí.

¿Nos trajo a los cuatro? ¿Es que sólo un niño de diez años se había acercado a ayudarme?

-Vaya, ha recuperado el conocimiento -dijo alguien desde la puerta. Levanté la vista y vi que por la puerta había entrado un hombre de unos cuarenta años, medio calvo y con cara de pocos amigos.

-¡Qué bueno!, ¿verdad, tí... digo, alcalde? -preguntó Martín. ¿Tí...? ¿Vendría de tío?- ¡Parece que se va a recuperar!

El hombre me miró y dijo:

-En fin, si ya te encuentras bien, puedes venir a la reunión de esta tarde en la iglesia y explicarte.

-¿Le vas a hacer ir a la reunión? -preguntó incrédulo Martín- ¿Por qué?

-Escucha, Martín-kun -empezó el alcalde. ¿Kun...?-, ahora eres un ciudadano de Draquipoche, como nosotros. Así que tienes que aprender disciplina, ¿entendido?

Martín dejó de sonreír y dijo en voz apenas audible:

-Sí, tío Takashi...

El alcalde se giró hacia mí y me dijo:

-¿Entiendes? Tienes que venir a la iglesia esta noche. Hasta entonces, tú y tus amigos podéis quedaros en el pueblo -y salió de nuevo.

-Ya verás qué gracia les va a hacer cuando vean que no puedes explicarte... -comentó el cabrón de Abel. Le lancé una mirada asesina que no le hizo efecto.

-Bueno, para algo estamos nosotros, ¿no? -preguntó el capullo de Antonio.

-Verdaderamente, lo siento mucho, amigos. Parece que no os queda otra opción, ¿visteis? -dijo Martín.

-Lo sabemos... -dijo Laura- En fin, Lovi, te hemos comprado ropa nueva. No sabemos si te gustará, pero mejor que el uniforme de Paracelso sí que es...

Y entonces, me dio una bolsa con ropa dentro. También me di cuenta de que ellos llevaban ropa distinta (sin contar a Laura, ella llevaba lo de siempre).

El imbécil de Antonio llevaba una camiseta azul larga y una especie de chaqueta sin mangas, también larga, de color amarillo, con un cinturón de cuero que lo mantenía todo en su sitio, sin que molestara para luchar. Aparte, llevaba un pantalón de color beige y unas botas marrones. Parecía haber conseguido nuevos protectores de arquero.

Por otra parte, el plasta de Abel llevaba una camiseta blanca y encima algo parecido a lo que llevaba el imbécil de Antonio, una chaqueta pero verde y con manga corta. El cinturón era igual. También llevaba unos pantalones azules largos y unas botas parecidas a las de Antonio.

Entonces, me levanté de la cama y fui al cuarto de baño a cambiarme.

Me quité las vendas que me quedaban y descubrí que estaba totalmente curado. Después, me quité lo poco del uniforme de Paracelso que me quedaba y saqué la ropa que me habían traído.

Era una camiseta de manga larga, de color azul oscuro, y encima una especie de túnica corta de color azul, pero un poco más claro, con un cinturón. Debajo llevaba unos pantalones negros y unas botas de color azul y blanco.

Salí del baño andando tranquilamente y los cuatro se me quedaron mirando.

-Vaya, no pensé que hubiera acertado con la talla... -dijo finalmente Laura.

-¿Estás seguro de que te encuentras bien, Lovi? -preguntó el imbécil de Antonio. Asentí seguro. Supuestamente, lo único que estaba mal era que yo no podía hablar. Supuestamente, claro.

Asentí con la cabeza lentamente y los cinco (sí, con Martín) salimos de la casa, probablemente a buscar un lugar donde comer, ya que por lo visto era mediodía.

* * *

_P.O.V Antonio_

Me daba una pena ver a Lovi así, sin poder defenderse de lo que le decían los habitantes del pueblo... Sobre todo porque tenía cara de "como-sigáis-hablando-os-meto-una-hostia-y-vuestros-dientes-se-quedarán-en-el-suelo".

Me explico: ya habíamos llegado a la reunión en la iglesia de aquella tarde. Y no sé de dónde se había sacado el alcalde Takashi que Lovino y ese tal dragón negro estaban compinchados.

Y Lovino no podía defenderse, aunque nosotros lo intentábamos por él.

Pero el resultado era el mismo: todo el pueblo despotricando contra nosotros. Porque sí, si él estaba compinchado con el dragón negro, nosotros también, o eso decían ellos.

Y la escena se completaba con la pobre monja que estaba a cargo de la iglesia intentando calmar a la gente. Ella en ningún momento se había puesto de ninguno de los dos bandos, simplemente intentaba mantener la paz.

Bien por ella, pero no lo estaba consiguiendo precisamente.

-Ah, Haru-san, ¿te pones de parte de los forasteros? -preguntó un granjero.

-¡No! Yo solo digo que, tal vez, ellos no están compinchados con dragón negro y usted se esté pasando de la ralla, kaichou.

-Sí, claro... ¿Y qué más, el dragón le atacó y por eso cayó aquí, no? -dijo el granjero. Lovino asintió con la cabeza rápidamente.

-¿Veis? El chico no es malo -dijo la monja.

-No nos los creemos -dijo el alcalde-. Primero: es imposible sobrevivir al ataque de un dragón. Segundo: las personas no vuelan, y el forastero cayó del cielo, con lo cual, la única posibilidad era que fuera montado sobre el dragón y, por tanto, estaban compinchados.

A eso no supimos qué responder. Lovino simplemente negó con la cabeza, algo bastante inútil, teniendo en cuenta que no podía explicarse con palabras y que nosotros no sabíamos lo que había pasado.

Pero, verdaderamente, yo tenía curiosidad por saberlo.

-No creáis ni una palabra -dijo una mujer cruzándose de brazos-. Son todo mentiras, mentiras de extranjeros.

-Tendremos que suponer que el dragón y usted trabajan juntos -dijo otro hombre. Justo entonces, las puertas de la iglesia se abrieron de golpe y una voz conocida gritó:

-¡Pero bueno! ¡Denle una oportunidad! -y Martín entró andando a la iglesia- ¿Por qué ninguno de ustedes quiere creer que son honestos?

-Martín-kun, no son de los nuestros. ¡Son extranjeros! -respondió el alcalde, como si aquello lo solucionara todo. El resto del pueblo, menos la monja, le dieron la razón.

-¡"Extranjeros, extranjeros, extranjeros"! ¡Eso es todo lo que ustedes saben decir! ¡Ya estoy harto, che! -se quejó Martín. Y salió corriendo de la iglesia.

Bien, de mucho no había servido su ayuda.

-Pues parecía que el dragón iba derechito a Chimbamba -dijo entonces una anciana que hasta entonces no había hablado. Todos respiraron aliviados, salvo nosotros cuatro.

-Entonces todo está bien... -murmuró el alcalde- En ese volcán vive Dragris-sama... El Héroe de los Cielos tiene alguna oportunidad, pero nosotros los mortales no podemos hacer nada. Sería fantástico que nos pudiese ayudar, pero...

-...pero no es muy probable, lo sabemos -completó un hombre que se había pasado todo el rato interrumpiendo a todo el mundo. Parecía el impaciente del pueblo, o algo.

-En todo caso, los extranjeros deben abandonar Draquipoche ahora mismo. Antes de que pase alguna desgracia... -reflexionó una anciana.

-Ni que diéramos mala suerte... -murmuré yo.

-Eeeh... Antonio -dijo Laura en mi oído-, ¿no te has dado cuenta de lo que pasa por donde nosotros vamos...?

Y entonces una gota de sudor resbaló por mi nuca.

Primero el Caballero Negro, después la Pestilencia (con muertes incluídas), el abad Andosín, el Leviatán, el otro Zere, el secuestro de la señorita Marion (que resultó ser Marioneta), nosotros travestidos, Sarantsatsral en Batsureg y yo a punto de ser el marido de Laura, los desaparecidos de Paracelso...

No, no atraíamos la fortuna precisamente.

Aunque eso sí, en todos los casos todo había acabado bien, ¿no?

Hecho esto, nos tiraron de la iglesia casi a patadas y, seguidamente, del pueblo, pese a las protestas de la monja y el ofrecimiento de que pasáramos la noche en la iglesia, pero nadie le quiso hacer caso. Y tampoco les importó que fuera ya de noche.

Eso sí, tan pronto como nos alejamos unos metros del pueblo, escuchamos unos gritos que provenían de él. Nos giramos y descubrimos que habían encendido unas antorchas. Buscaban algo... o alguien.

Y entonces escuchamos gritar a la gente el nombre de Martín.

* * *

_P.O.V Lovino_

¡Ja! ¡Lo que faltaba! ¡El crío ese desaparecido! ¡Y puede que nos echaran la culpa a nosotros, encima!

-¿Algún sitio para pasar la noche? -preguntó el imbécil de Antonio entonces, intentando ignorar los gritos que venían del pueblo- A ser posible, un lugar donde no nos encuentren, porque temo que nos echarán la culpa de la desaparición de Martín.

-Hay una cueva al otro lado del río, bastante conocida -respondió Laura-. Pero dentro de esta, hay un hueco tapado por enredaderas por donde puedes acceder a otra parte de la cueva. Ese lugar no lo conoce nadie -aseguró.

-Bien, pues vamos antes de que nos alcancen... -y empezamos a andar rápido hacia allí-. ¿Y cómo se supone que sabes que no la conoce nadie?

-Bueno, hace unos años, cuando estuvimos aquí y... eeeh... -Laura dudó antes de decirlo- destrozamos todo aquello, salimos huyendo y nos refugiamos allí. No nos encontraron, evidentemente.

-Bueno, eso significa que es un buen escondite -afirmó el idiota de Antonio.

* * *

-Es aquí -anunció Laura señalando a un montón de enredaderas.

Estábamos en una gran cueva... si es que se la podía llamare así, porque cuatro quintos de aquel lugar era un lago. Luego, el suelo estaba cubierto con la hierba más verde que había visto en mi vida y había un sauce llorón al borde del agua. Ah, y las paredes estaban totalmente cubiertas por enredaderas. No se veía nada de piedra.

Y yo me pregunto, ¿cómo hacían las jodidas plantas para crecer allí dentro? Porque nosotros veíamos todo aquello gracias al fuego del capullo de Abel.

-¿Aquí? -preguntó el imbécil de Antonio- Pero si aquí no hay na... -justo en el momento que dijo eso, Laura se agachó y apartó las enredaderas más cercanas al suelo, descubriendo un pequeño túnel por el que había que entrar a gatas- Mejor me callo...

Aleluya.

Pasamos por el agujero, los cuatro a gatas, en fila. El capullo de Abel delante, ya que llevaba la luz.

El pasadizo no era muy largo. Al otro lado había una pequeña cueva con otro pequeño lago (que más parecía un charco) y un salto de agua proporcionalmente pequeño, además de OTRO pequeño árbol. ¿Pero cómo crecían allí dentro?

Cuando estuvimos los cuatro allí dentro, escuchamos una voz que provenía de un lugar junto a la cascada.

-Ah, son ustedes. Perdón por salir con tantas prisas. No pensé que vendrían a buscarme -dijo Martín.

-¡Martín! -dijo Laura sorprendida, acercándose a él. Se cruzó de brazos- ¡No está bien desaparecer así! ¡La gente del pueblo te está buscando! Además, creo que nos van a echar la culpa a nosotros.

Martín suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

-La gente del pueblo odia a los forasteros, ¿vieron? Hace años, una mina llegó con un forastero, y se armó tremenda pelotera... O eso me dijo mi tío. Es que yo tampoco soy de acá. Mi pueblo está muy lejos, en el campo, pero mi tío vive acá y me acogió cuando... -se detuvo.

-Ya veo... -murmuró Antonio. Nosotros tres nos acercamos también, y los cinco nos sentamos en el suelo. Abel encendió una hoguera y creó una especie de portal arriba para que humo saliera de allí y no nos ahogara.

-En fin, os dijeron que os fuerais de Draquipoche, ¿verdad? -preguntó. Los cuatro asentimos.

-Y, además, como nos fuimos a la vez que tú desapareciste, piensan que te hemos secuestrado o algo -dijo el imbécil de Antonio.

-¿Y vos cómo lo sabés? -preguntó Martín. El bastardo se encogió de hombros.

-Somos forasteros, tenemos que haber sido nosotros -joder, había dado en el clavo. Martín se quedó callado unos segundos, metido en sus propios pensamientos.

-¿Y qué pensáis hacer? -preguntó. Levanté una mano, haciendo que todos me miraran e hice unos gestos con tal de que entendieran:

"Buscaré al dragón negro"

-¿Al dragón negro? -preguntó Martín. Vaya, me había entendido- Si vas en busca del dragón negro, obvio acabarás apalizado, ¿viste?

-Lovi, ¿por qué quieres perseguirle? -preguntó Laura. Lancé un puñetazo al aire- Ah... le quieres hacer pupa...

Yo hubiera dicho más bien "le quiero dar tal cantidad de hostias que no se pueda volver a levantar en su puta vida", pero aquello me servía igual, así que asentí.

-Imposible que pueda ganar al dragón negro solo. Ni con sus compañeros podría -aseguró Martín. Al cabo de unos segundos, chasqueó los dedos-. ¡Che! ¡Se me ocurrió una idea! ¿Por qué no convencés a Dragris para que te ayude?

¿Dragris? Aquel nombre me sonaba de algo... ¿Nos lo habían dicho alguna vez en el Observatorio? ¿O era más reciente? ¿No lo habían mencionado esos bastardos de Draquipoche?

-Bueno, tendrás que encontrar el camino hasta Chimbamba, pero yo puedo echarte una manita -siguió hablando Martín-. En mi pueblo hay un dicho secreto que trata ese tema. Bueno, yo no debería decirlo, ¿vieron?, pero dice... -¿entonces para qué lo dices, imbécil?- "Cuando alguien busque el camino a Chimbamba, abre las puertas de Draquipoche con la luz protegida por la estatua del centinela".

-Ajá... ¿Y eso significa...? -preguntó el tonto de Antonio.

-Mirá, por ahí parece que la estatua del centinela está en un lugar llamado Boca del Carcaj, al oeste de acá. ¡Che...! Pero la entrada está bloqueada y ya nadie sabe cómo abrirla, ¿viste?

¿Y entonces para qué decía nada, el muy hijo de...?

-¡Sopa! -exclamó Martín pegando con el puño en el suelo- Justo cuando pensaba que podía ayudar un poco, me quedo bloqueado en la última valla. ¡Soy un necio! Tendré que volver al pueblo y encontrar a alguien que pueda ayudaros a ir a Chimbamba -y sin que pudiéramos detenerle, se levantó y salió corriendo.

-¡Espera, Martín! -gritó Laura poniéndose de pie, pero ya se había ido. Ella suspiró y volvió a su sitio- Algo me dice que en cuanto llegue al pueblo, no le dejarán volver aquí.

Qué lista...

Me levanté entonces.

-¿Adónde vas, Lovi? -preguntó el capullo de Antonio. Por llamarme Lovi, de normal, le hubiera empezado a insultar, pero como "no tenía voz", simplemente hice un gesto que indicaba que me iba a dar una vuelta. Otra cosa es que me hubieran entendido.

El caso es que salí por el túnel y salí a la cueva exterior. Yo iba a ir hacia la salida de la cueva, pero hubo algo que me llamó la atención.

Había alguien brillante de pie bajo el sauce llorón.

Alguien a quien conocía de alguna vez anterior. Aquel fantasma que iba cubierto por una capa con capucha, que en aquel momento me estaba dando la espalda.

-De nuevo aquí... -dijo en voz baja. Yo me acerqué, intentando no hacer ruido- ¿Por qué no puedo encontrarle...? -sin embargo, en cierto momento, pisé una ramita que había caído al suelo. Aquello fue suficiente para que se diera la vuelta y me viera- ¡Oh, es usted!

Creo que fue la primera vez que le pude ver bien la cara.

Tenía el pelo negro y no muy largo, cortado al tazón, la piel casi tan blanca como la leche y unos ojos marrones que parecían no tener vida. Además, estos tenían una forma... extraña. No la había visto antes, eran como alargados...

-Espere un momento... puede verme -dijo sorprendido-. Soy invisible para los demás, ¿verdad?

-¿Y qué esperas? Eres un fantasma -dije en voz baja, para que los tres imbéciles que estaban en la otra cueva no pudieran oírme-. De todas formas, soy un jodido celestial, claro que puedo verte.

-Sí, ya lo he notado... -afirmó- Me llamo Kiku -se presentó-. ¿Podría hacerme un favor? Yo no puedo hacerlo.

-Qué remedio... -murmuré. Era mi trabajo como celestial, y tenía curiosidad por saber qué se traía entre manos ese fantasma.

-Es que... dejé algo de mi propiedad en Draquipoche. Algo muy importante. ¿Podría ir a buscarlo? -asentí- Lo dejé cerca de la estatua del ángel de la guarda, escondido a sus pies. Por favor, tráigalo aquí... -y dicho esto, desapareció de nuevo.

* * *

-¿Qué hace usted de nuevo aquí? -preguntó la monja nada más me vio entrar en la iglesia del pueblo. Había conseguido entrar en el pueblo sin que me vieran porque, por lo visto, estaban todos en la casa del alcalde hablando con el maldito Martín, que había aparecido de repente.

Pero, por lo que parecía, la monja esa no había ido.

Me quedé mirándola, esperando a que su diminuto cerebro recordara que yo no podía...

-¡Ah, lo siento! No recordaba que usted no puede hablar... ¿Lovino-san? -preguntó. Asentí, acercándome a ella- ¿A qué ha venido?

Abrí la boca. ¿Cómo preguntarle dónde estaba la jodida estatua del ángel de la guarda?

-Espere -me detuvo. Fue detrás del altar y sacó una especie de tabla negra algo grande y un cilindro blanco que parecía consistente-. Acérquese y escriba lo que quiere. Es una pizarra, sirve para... bueno, escribir. Con esto -levantó el cilindro-. Se llama tiza. Son descubrimientos de aquí en este pueblo, ya que ambas cosas están fabricadas de unos tipos de piedras. La particularidad que tiene es que la tiza sobre la pizarra se ve muy bien, se puede borrar con la mano y la pizarra no pesa. La usamos para enseñar a los niños del pueblo, es muy útil...-explicó-. Ah, y no se preocupe, yo intentaré ayudarle, y no tengo pensado decir que usted ha estado aquí.

Vaya, qué considerada.

Me acerqué y cogí la... la tiza. Escribí en la pizarra:

_"¿Dónde está la estatua del ángel de la guarda? La estoy buscando"_

-¿La... estatua...? -preguntó sorprendida- Emmm... bueno, si es eso... está en el exterior. Le acompañaré, si quiere -se ofreció. Yo asentí.

Cogí la tiza y la pizarra (que, realmente, no pesaba nada) y ambos salimos de la iglesia.

-Por aquí -me guió hasta el lago del pueblo y, a uno de sus lados, había una maltrecha estatua de ángel de la guarda. Parecía bastante jodida: al angel le faltaba un ala y la cabeza, además de que estaba cubierta de musgo y algunas enredaderas-. Es esta... o lo que queda de ella.

Me agaché y tanteé los pies de la estatua, el suelo, los alrededodres... Nada.

-O sea, ¿se supone que deberías encontrar algo? -preguntó el "divino" Feliks desde mi cabeza. Sí, supuestamente sí, pero como que NO iba a responderle...

Toqué el lugar donde debía estar el nombre del ángel de la guarda. Cubierto por enredaderas. Las aparté. Estaba borrado.

"¿Qué ocurrió aquí?" pensé "¿Qué ocurrió para que descuidaran tanto la maldita estatua, para que el nombre del celestial se borrara?"

O mejor dicho... ¿Qué le ocurrió al celestial para que pasara aquello?

Intenté hacer memoria. Draquipoche... el nombre del pueblo me sonaba... pero no tenía ni idea de quién cuidaba el publo. El caso es que debía de haber desaparecido como la mitad de ángeles del Observatorio... Debía de ser un ángel muy descuidado, o en su defecto, un gilipollas. Y Gilbert estaba descartado.

-¿Qué busca, Lovino-san? -preguntó la sacerdotisa curiosa. Me encogí de hombros. Ni yo mismo lo sabía.

-O sea, ¡te ayudo a buscar! -dijo Feliks apareciendo en su forma de hada travesti. Fue detrás de la estatua y se puso a mirar por encima. Claro, no iba a ensuciarse sus "fabulosas" uñas...

Seguí mirando los pies de la estatua y removiendo tierra. De todas formas, no podía estar escondido muy abajo... Si fuera así, el jodido fantasma lo habría dicho.

-¡Nada de nada! ¡Ese fantasmón se las va a ver conmigo, el fabuloso Feliks! -chilló de repente- ¡Nos ha estado tomando el nada divino entrecejo!

"No tendría mucho sentido que nos hubiera mentido..." pensé. Era algo bastante... no, jodidamente imposible. ¿Qué sacaría de enviarnos allí? Nada. ¿Por qué? ¡Porque era un puñetero fantasma!

Borré la frase que había escrito anteriormente en la pizarra y la borré (me sorprendí de que se borrara tan bien) y escribí lo siguiente:

_"¿Qué coño ha pasado con esta estatua?"_

-¿Sabe usted que se puede preguntar lo mismo sin malas palabras, Lovino-san? -preguntó en cuanto le enseñé la pizarra. Me encogí de hombros. Suspiró- En realidad, no llevo demasiado como sacerdotisa, pero recuerdo que cuando era pequeña... bueno, este era el mejor lugar del pueblo. Estaba limpio, y la estatua estaba bien... Pero yo tendría... ¿dos años? -negó con la cabeza- Pero poco a poco, la gente fue dejando de venir aquí a rezar al ángel... olvidamos su nombre... y todo porque este pueblo comenzó a caer en la desgracia.

_"¿Desgracia?"_ escribí en la pizarra. Ella asintió.

-Sí, la tierra dejó de ser tan fértil. La gente se volvió más arisca y mucho menos agradable con los extranjeros. La caza y la pesca ya no daban tanto como antes... Y así, el ángel fue olvidado -explicó-. Puede que la posición de la estatua influyera en esto...

_"¿La posición?" _escribí. Asintió.

-Exacto. Aquí nadie viene a verla, ya que no es un lugar muy transitado... -se quedó unos segundos pensativa-. Mi madre me contó una vez que la estatua del ángel de la guarda no siempre estuvo aquí...

Una lucecita se encendió en mi cerebro. Tal vez, si el maldito fantasma era más viejo que ella, escondió lo que fuera que escondió, a los pies de aquella estatua... pero no en aquel lugar.

_"¿Dónde estaba la antigua estatua?"_

Se quedó unos segundos callada.

-Lo siento... No lo sé... -contestó. Pero se apresuró a añadir- ¡Pero puedo mirarlo en los archivos de la iglesia! Estoy segura que eso tiene que estar registrado... ¿Vamos? -preguntó. Yo asentí y volvimos al interior de la iglesia.

Nada más entrar, la sacerdotisa se dirigió a una puerta detrás del altar y la abrió. Yo la seguí al interior, y me encontré un pequeño cuarto lleno de estanterías con archivos y más archivos.

-Debe de estar por aquí... -murmuró acercándose a una de las estanterías- En esta balda, seguro -me señaló la segunda más baja-. Recoge algo más de cien años, justo hasta el año que yo nací... En este periodo fue cuando ocurrió... -se paró de repente, sacudió la cabeza y sacó un archivo. Se sentó en el suelo y empezó a pasar hojas. Hice lo mismo.

Pasamos así lo que a mí me pareció una eternidad, pero en teoría no debió de ser tanto... Hasta que ella (ahora que caigo, no me dijo su nombre) me avisó de que lo había encontrado.

-Aquí está:_ "Año XXX: la estatua del ángel Heracles se traslada del interior de la tercera capilla al lugar preparado al norte del lago, para que la tercera capilla pueda ser ocupada por la placa en reconocimiento a los fieles muertos en la guerra contra el Impío Imperio" _-leyó.

Algo en mi interior saltó. _Heracles..._

Ese...

Celestial...

¿...Muerto...?

No se sabía, nunca se encontró su cuerpo. Heracles... desapareció, por así decirlo. Nunca nos contaron demasiado de su historia. Ya, ya sé que al principio de esta historia os dije que algún día os hablaría de él. Pero siempre nos decían lo mismo: "Heracles fue un celestial respetable y bendito que desapareció, murió,_ no sabemos qué fue de él_". Pero yo no me tragaba eso. ¿Cómo que no sabíamos qué había sido de él? ¡Joder, éramos celestiales, podíamos saberlo! Pero claro, estaba OTRA ESTÚPIDA NORMA DEL OBSERVATORIO: "Heracles es un tema prohibido". Y sí, os dije que todos conocíamos la historia... con eso me refería a lo que ya he dicho: desapareció, murió. El caso es que dicen que en una sala secreta del Observatorio hay una lápida con su nombre... Claro, que el cuerpo no está allí. Si digo que desapareció es que desapareció.

-¿...Lovino-san? -preguntó la sacerdotisa- ¿Le pasa algo? -negué con la cabeza- Bueno, entonces... ¿Quiere ir a la capilla que se menciona en el archivo? -asentí. Ambos nos levantamos y dejamos los archivos en su sitio. Salimos del cuarto y ella me llevó hasta una pequeña capilla, bastante visible e iluminada. Había una especie de lápida/placa que no me apeteció leer.

Me agaché y examiné los tablones del suelo. Uno estaba suelto. Lo levanté levemente y encontré (aparte de tierra) una pequeña cajita de madera. La saqué.

-¿Era eso lo que buscaba, Lovino-san? -preguntó ella. Asentí mientras abría la caja. Dentro había un... ¿colgante?

Lo saqué y lo observé a la poca luz que daban las velas de la iglesia. Sí, era un collar, colgante, o como quieras llamarlo. La cadena parecía estar hecha de plata y era muy fina. En cuanto a lo que llevaba... era una especie de cascabel, también de plata, con filigranas bastante trabajadas (sí, lo admito, eran bonitas). Lo agité, pero no sonaba. Pero sin duda era una especie de cascabel.

-Por el Todopoderoso, ¿desde cuándo está eso ahí? -preguntó la sacerdotisa sorprendida. Me encogí de hombros- Y, Lovino-san, ¿cómo sabía de la existencia de este collar? -me llevé un dedo a los labios, para que entendiera que era un maldito secreto- Entiendo... Bueno, espero haberle sido de ayuda. Ahora le recomiendo que se vaya del pueblo, si no quiere tener problemas.

Yo asentí y, cuando estuba a punto de salir de la iglesia, la sacerdotisa añadió:

-Por cierto, en ningún momento me presenté. Por si nos volvemos a ver, que sepa que mi nombre es Haruhi.

La miré fijamente unos segundos y asentí. Jamás olvidaría el nombre de una señorita, y menos de una tan amable.

Y así, emprendí al camino de vuelta a la cueva.

* * *

**Lo de que Lovino no hablara fue decisión de última hora. Miss Alisa lo añadió para que el pobre Lovi no tuviera que dar explicaciones. Aunque ya habréis visto que en realidad sí puede hablar, pero finge para escaquearse.**

**Acabar este capítulo le costó a Alisa un mes porque se quedó atascada.**

**ALISA: Así que más os vale ser agradecidos.**

**Con la cosa de ponerles sufijos japoneses a los de Draquipoche (porque en el juego hablan todos como Martín), no sabemos hasta qué punto habremos acertado.**

**ALISA: Yo ya no sé qué he puesto...**

**DESI: Y yo creo que kaichou es algo así como jefe... O eso creí sacar en claro después de tragarme Death Note contigo.**

**ALISA: Verdad.**

**De todas formas, si veis que la hemos cagado estrepitosamente con alguno, o que simplemente podríamos mejorarlo, agradeceríamos las correcciones :).**

**Así que... Un cascabel que no suena... Y se menciona a Heracles. ¿Ya habíamos visto su nombre antes en la historia? Porque Miss Desi no se acuerda... ¡Y por fin Kiku se ha presentado! ¿A quién busca? ¿Por qué el cascabel no suena? ¿Qué pasó con Heracles para que sacaran su estatua de la iglesia? ¿Por qué los draquipochen... draquipochia... los de Draquipoche odian tanto a los forasteros? Y lo más importante... ¿Se habrá roto Feliks alguna uña rebuscando en la tierra? Nuevos misterios y puede que alguno resuelto en el capítulo del próximo martes... ¡Estad atentos!**

**DESI: Tengo ganas de dibujar Winx...**

**ALISA: (gota de sudor) ¿Qué tiene eso que ver...?**

**DESI: ¡Nada! ¡Haaaahahaahaaa! ¡Hasta el martes!**

**- Miss Desi y Miss Alisa -**


	22. Capítulo 22

**¡Holahola a todos y a todas! No os dejéis engañar por las exclamaciones... Miss Desi y Miss Alisa no están para tirar cohetes. Miss Alisa está malita (otra vez), pero tiene capítulos de sobra por si acaso; y Miss Desi está atravesando por un vacío existencial porque a sus casi 20 tacos ha descubierto que no sabe qué puñetas hacer con su vida.**

**DESI: Y mañana me examino del teórico de conducir... P**o asco de vida...**

**ALISA: Punto com.**

**Pero bueno, el show debe continuar mientras queden capítulos, y como quedan, aquí tenéis el de hoy, con un nuevo narrador que no habíamos visto todavía de regalo... Y descubriremos parte del pasado misterioso de Kiku.**

**A ello.**

* * *

**Cap. 22: O sea, arco guivernum...¿qué...? **

_P.O.V Lovino_

-Lo... lo has encontrado... -el puñetero fantasma parecía sorprendido y todo...

-¡Pues claro que lo he encontrado, imbécil! ¿Es que no confías en mí? -me crucé de brazos, aún con el collar en la mano.

-Sí, sí que confío en usted... Perdón, ¿cuál era su nombre, senpai? -preguntó.

-¿Sen-qué? -pregunté, confundido.

-Senpai -repitió, como si fuera la palabra más normal del mundo. A lo mejor me había insultado... Bah, que demonios.

-Me llamo Lovino -respondí. Asintió.

-Entonces, Lovino-san -dijo para sí mismo. ¿Qué les había dado a todos con el "-san"? ¡Mi nombre era Lovino, ni Lovi, ni Lovino-san, ni "el juglar ese", joder!-. ¿Me devuelve mi llamador?

-¿Tu qué? -respondí, confundido.

-Mi llamador de ángeles... el collar -explicó. Ah, así que era eso...

-Ah, sí, toma -sostuve la cadena con dos dedos y el imbécil de Kiku extendió la mano. Lo dejé caer, esperando que le atravesara, pero el collar cayó en la mano del bastardo de Kiku como si fuera sólida.

Cerró la mano, agarrando el collar.

-Él me regaló este collar, ¿sabe? Lo significa todo para mí -murmuró. Supongo que iba dirigido a mí, pero parecía haberlo dicho sin darse cuenta, ya que se había quedado absorto mirando su mano.

Entonces, sin que él moviera la mano, el cascabel sonó. El idiota de Kiku cerró los ojos.

-Me dijo que siempre suena cuando hay un celestial cerca -me miró-. No le creí realmente cuando Lovino-san dijo que era un celestial. No era posible, pero... quiero decir...

-Sí, sí, sí... ya te he entendido -murmuré.

-Pero el único celestial al que quiero es a él... -¿Él? ¿Celestial? ¿Qué pasa, que Kiku _también_ era gay?

Se acercó el collar (o como él lo había llamado: "llamador de ángeles") a los ojos y sonrió MUY levemente.

-Me trae recuerdos... -y entonces y si previo aviso, me acercó el llamador y me tocó la frente con él.

Unos recuerdos aparecieron en mi mente...

* * *

_"Yo (quiero decir, supongo que era Kiku, pero estaba viendo a trevés de sus ojos) paseaba por la orilla del lago. Hacía un buen día y, por alguna razón, yo estaba feliz y tranquilo._

_Entonces, miré al frente y vi lo que jamás creí que vería: un hombre alado, con un halo, desmayado, medio en el agua medio en la tierra, lleno de heridas._

_Di un salto y me acerqué corriendo hasta llegar a él. Ignoré el hecho de que tenía alas y halo y lo saqué completamente del agua._

_-¿S-Se encuentra bien? -pregunté inconscientemente mientras le miraba la cara. Luego me di cuenta de la tontería que acababa de decir. ¡Claro que no se encontraba bien, estaba lleno de cortes y tenía varias heridas!_

_Me paré de repente._

_-Espera... ¿alas...? ¿Es un...? -me tapé la boca._

_¿Un... celestial...?"_

**La escena cambió...**

_"Estaba dentro de la casa del alcalde... es decir, de mi casa... La casa de Kiku, maldita sea..._

_Mi padre (el de Kiku) estaba de pie a mi lado, y frente a nosotros, estaba el celestial tumbado en la cama (la misma cama en la que me desperté yo después de caer del Expreso). le habíamos vendado todas las heridas, y ya tenía mejor aspecto. De momento, era un secreto el que estuviera allí, si no, ya hubieran tenido a todo el pueblo y la mitad del de al lado en la puerta de su casa, queriendo verle. _

_El celestial tenía el pelo castaño oscuro, algo largo. Tenía una especie de doble rizo en la coronilla, y la piel bronceada por el sol. Por su constitución, parecía alguien fuerte. Estaba durmiendo..._

_O eso parecía... Hasta que abrió los ojos, de color verde oliva._

_-¿Quién...? -murmuró, pero entonces centró su atención en mí, después en mi padre y volvió a mí- Tú... ¿Cómo...?_

_-Perdone, es usted un celestial, ¿verdad? -pregunté, aunque creo que la respuesta era evidente._

_Se incorporó y asintió._

_-Me llamo Heracles... -se presentó. A continuación, se miró las vendas- ¿Me has salvado tú...? -preguntó. Asentí._

_-Kiku, tengo que hablar con el consejo del pueblo, da zee~ -avisó Yong, mi padre y alcalde del pueblo-. Tenemos que decidir... bueno... -miró al celestial que decía ser Heracles- cuida de él mientras yo no estoy y explícale la situación, da zee~ -y salió de la casa._

_-¿Quién es...? -preguntó._

_-E-es mi padre, el alcalde del pueblo... Se llama Yong -expliqué. Asintió._

_-Te ha llamado Kiku, ¿no...? -preguntó. Asentí- Es cierto... tú eres Kiku..._

_-¿Me... me conoce? -pregunté sorprendido. Asintió._

_-Te veo a veces... -respondió. Tenía una forma calmada de hablar._

_Entonces, Kiku se dio cuenta de algo._

_-¿Ha... ha dicho que se llama Heracles? -preguntó. El otro asintió- U-usted... es el ángel de la guarda del pueblo... Heracles-sama... -murmuró, poniéndose rojo._

_-Está bien que me llames Heracles... -pidió el celestial frunciendo el ceño._

_-No, no... no podría... Le tengo demasiado respeto... -bajé inmediatamente la mirada. ¿Qué narices le pasaba a Kiku?- D-desde pequeño he escuchado cuentos sobre Heracles-sama, el ángel de la guarda de Draquipoche... P-pero realmente... no esperaba que Heracles-sama existiese... Y, por supuesto, jamás pensé que le conocería... Le e-estoy muy agradecido... Y-y por eso y-yo..._

_Kiku paró de repente. Heracles se había levantado de repente y le estaba abrazando._

_-¿Q-qué...?_

_-Tranquilo... -murmuró el celestial- No tienes porque ponerte así... tú me salvaste... Yo te estoy agradecido a ti, Kiku... y por favor, deja de añadir "-sama"... no hace ninguna falta._

_Hasta yo lo noté: dentro de Kiku había aparecido un pequeño sentimiento hacia Heracles..."_

**Pasamos a otra escena...**

_"Kiku estaba de pie en la entrada del pueblo. Había varias personas congregadas allí. Frente a él, estaba su padre, el tal Yong, y un grupo de soldados, con lanzas que les apuntaban._

_-¿Qué hacéis aquí, da zee~? ¡No hay nada de interés en este pueblo! ¡Marchaos!_

_El que parecía el jefe se adelantó y dijo, con un acento muy extraño:_

_-Lo siento, alt mann, eso está fuerra de toda discusión. Este pueblo forrma parte ahorra del Impío Imperrio von Tropp -afirmó-. Hasta ein poblacho de provincias como este debe reconocer la soberranía del Imperrio._

_-Somos una comunidad pobre, da zee~. ¡No tenemos nada que ofrecer! -respondió Yong, seguro de sí mismo._

_-¿En serrio? -el hombre ladeó la cabeza, para mirar detrás del alcalde- Yo no dirría eso._

_Aunque llevaba casco, estaba seguro de que me miraba a mí._

_Y había sonreído._

_-Hay muchas formas de rendir tributo a tus amos -afirmó. Definitivamente, me estaba mirando a mí. Retrocedí inconscientemente unos pasos-. Esa joven fräulein de allí serría una esposa ideal parra uno de nosotros, por ejemplo. _

_Paré en seco. ¿Había dicho... esposa...?_

_-¿Eh? P-perdone... pero soy un hombre... -dije, aún sin relajarme._

_-¿Crees que imporrta eso? -dijo el hombre- De todas formas, serrás un buen regalo parra el Rey König. Estoy segurro de que disfrutarrá de ti..._

_-¡¿Pretendes que te entregue a mi hijo, da zee~?! -Yong se puso delante mío. Entonces me di cuenta de que yo estaba temblando. El hombre rió._

_-¡Sehr gut! ¡Veo que erres un tipo despierrto! -pero en menos que canta un gallo, tiró al alcalde al suelo y me cogió de la muñeca. Intenté -Kiku intentó- soltarme, pero no podía._

_-¡S-suéltame! -pidió Kiku mientras se revolvía- ¡Suelta!_

_-Komm, komm, no seas arrisco. Segurro que no te gusta nada lo que le puede pasar a esta aldea inmunda..._

_-¡Pare! ¡Déjele marchar, da zee~! -pidió su padre a la vez que se intentaba levantar, pero dos soldados se lo impidieron._

_-¡Aparta, alt mann! -le gritó uno de los soldados que le retenían mientras sacaba su espada. La levantó y..._

_Kiku gritó. Un rayo cayó justo encima de ellos, dando únicamente a los dos hombres, que cayeron al suelo inconscientes._

_La multitud gritó y se dispersó, dejando ver a un Heracles aún cubierto de vendas, con las alas desplegadas, la espada desenvainada y brillando con un aura blanca. _

_Un nuevo rayo cayó, pero esta vez sobre el jefe de los soldados, que me soltó -soltó a Kiku- inmediatamente. _

_Más rayos aparecieron, y cada uno le daba a un soldado diferente. Hubo un flash blanco que nos cegó a todos durante lo que parecieron horas._

_-¡¿P... perro qué pasa...?! -gritó uno de los soldados._

_-¡Ese poder! -gritó el jefe del ejército, que por lo visto seguía consciente, aunque no le veían, debido al flash, que aún estaba ahí- Solo ein... -se detuvo- ¡Nadie desafía al Impío Imperrio von Tropp! ¡Se arrepentirrán de este día! ¡Retirrada! ¡Retirrada!_

_Y así, cuando el flash desapareció, allí solo quedábamos el alcalde, yo, y un Heracles inconsciente."_

* * *

-Fue culpa mía que él... -el idiota de Kiku bajó el llamdor de ángeles y se mordió el labio. Se dio la vuelta y miró al lago- Por eso tengo que encontrarlo. Por eso no puedo dejar de buscar -suspiró-. Quiero... quiero darle las gracias por encontrar mi llamador de ángeles, Lovino-san. Si puedo hacer algo por usted, lo haré.

-¿Pues sabes qué? -Feliks nos pegó un buen susto a los dos apareciendo en su forma de hado travesti- ¡Ya lo creo que puedes ayudarnos! O sea, tú eres de Draquipoche, ¿no? ¿Sabes cómo entrar en...? ¿Cómo se llamaba...? ¡Ah sí, Boca de Carcaj!

-Kawaii... ¿eres un hado? -preguntó Kiku.

-No, una nada divina polilla. ¡No te fastidia...! Y eso de hado, yo soy... -se tiró el pelo para atrás con la mano- ¡Déjalo, da igual! ¿Sabes cómo entrar en la Boca de Carcaj esa, o no?

-Si se refiere a si sé cómo romper el sello, pues sí... Puedo ayudarles -dijo, sin apartar la mirada del "divino" Feliks. Creo que se había quedado flipando en colorines con él-. Encontrémonos allí, ¿de acuerdo? -y dicho esto, desapareció.

-¡Genial! -Feliks dio un saltito de alegría- ¡¿Ves como no soy sólo una cara divina, pero que muy divina?! ¡Parece que vamos a llegar de una vez a Chimbamba! O sea, ¡vamos detrás de el nada divino fantasma! El niño... esteeee... Martín, había dicho que Boca del Carcaj estaba hacia el oeste, ¿no? -y sin esperar respuesta dijo- ¡Pues vamos! -y volvió a la forma de lucecita rosa, situándose de nuevo en mi cabeza.

Suspiré y volví a la cueva donde aún me esperaban el trío de bastardos.

-¡Lovi, íbamos a ir ahora a buscarte! -dijo Laura sorprendida nada más me vio entrar- ¿Dónde has estado? ¿Has encontrado a Martín?

Escribí en la pizarra:

_"He estado en el pueblo. La sacerdotisa me dio esto y me dijo que Martín estaba en casa del alcalde. Además, ya sé cómo entrar a Boca de Carcaj"_

Laura y Antonio me miraron primero a mí y luego a la pizarra. Yo, pizarra, yo, pizarra, yo... pizarra. A Laura le brillaron los ojos.

-Así que... ¿ya puedes comunicarte, aunque sea con eso? -preguntó con una sonrisa. Asentí lentamente mientras borraba el mensaje de la pizarra- Entonces ya puedes decirnos de dónde caíste, ¿verdad?

Al momento, tiré la pizarra al suelo, saqué la espada y la rompí. Luego la pisé unas cuantas veces y tiré la tiza contra la pared, haciendo que se rompiera en pedazos al momento.

La cara de Laura pasó por distintas fases: primero sorpresa, después incredulidad y por último ira.

La tía se levantó al momento y se lanzó contra mí, vara en mano, dispuesta a matarme si hacía falta, pero paré su golpe con mi espada sin mucho esfuerzo.

-¡Serás...! -gritó ella. Intentó pegarme con la vara por otra parte, pero volví a parar el golpe- ¿¡Cómo te atreves a romper... eso!? ¡Ahora no podrás hablar con nosotros! ¿¡Y todo porque no quieres decirnos como caíste del cielo o por qué te largaste del barco!? ¡Pero serás burro! -se retiró unos pasos, intentando calmarse- ¿Ahora me creéis cuando digo que nos oculta algo?

-Sí, Laura, pero... -empezó el idiota de Antonio.

-¿Pero qué? ¿¡QUÉ!? -sí, se la veía bastante cabreada.

-Sí, nos está ocultando algo, pero... yo creo que Lovi tendrá sus motivos... -dijo- Y supongo que nos lo acabará contando... cuando pueda, por supuesto. ¿A que sí, Lovi?

Tenía ganas de empezar a pegarle hostias por haberme llamado Lovi, pero necesitaba su ayuda. Odio reconocerlo, pero le necesitaba, ya que con él de por medio, ni el drogadicto ni su hermana me pondrían un dedo encima.

Así que asentí, dándole la razón a Antonio.

-¿Veis? Es sólo que aún no está preparado... -me defendió el bastardo.

-Pues más te vale estarlo pronto, Lovino -gruñó Laura volviéndose a sentar junto a los dos bastardos. Me encogí de hombros cuando no me miraba y me senté también.

-¿Y bien? Has dicho que sabías entrar a Boca de Carcaj... -dijo Laura. Yo asentí- ¿Cómo...? -pero me coloqué el dedo sobre los labios- ¿Más secretos?

No, no es que fuera un secreto. Más bien es que me iban a abrir la puerta.

Me encogí de hombros. Tampoco importaba mucho. Laura suspiró.

-En cualquier caso, será mejor que descansemos. Ya iremos mañana a... -empecé a negar con la cabeza- ¿Y por qué no?

La respuesta sería fácil de entender para un celestial: porque los fantasmas sólo se ven de noche, o en su defecto en un lugar oscuro, como un bosque o una cueva. Y no sabía si en Boca de Carcaj había oscuridad.

Así que me intenté hacer entender por gestos, solo que la respuesta que di no era del todo verdadera.

-¿No... No se puede entrar por el día? -preguntó Laura. Asentí. Menos mal que era lista. Volvió a suspirar- Está bien, entonces, pongámonos en marcha -y se levantó.

* * *

-¿Falta mucho? -preguntó Antonio, cansado de caminar.

-No, está allí, ¡mira! -Laura señaló un lugar a unos cien metros de nosotros.

Pues sí, efectivamente, la entrada a Boca de Carcaj era estaba en un jodido bosque, pero tampoco era un bosque muy espeso, así que había un cincuenta por ciento de posibilidades de que el cabrón de Kiku hubiera aparecido por el día.

La entrada a Boca de Carcaj era como la entrada a una cueva, pero estaba sellada con una especie de agujero negro, solo que era violeta y negro y soltaba rayitos, aparte de que no dejaba de dar vueltas. No quería saber qué pasaría si lo tocaba. Y allí, enfrente de la entrada, estaba el idiota de Kiku.

-¿Son tus nakamas? -preguntó. No tenía ni puta idea de qué era _"nakama"_, pero yo asentí imperceptiblemente- Conozco el conjuro que sirve para romper el sello mágico...

-¿Y ahora qué, Lovino? -preguntó Laura. Levanté la mano, para que se callara. Hice que me interesaba por lo que era el sello, vamos, el jodido agujero violeta y negro electrificado.

Entonces, el bastardo de Kiku se giró hacia el portal y dijo:

-Escucha la palabra de un nativo de Dracoguardia: abre el sendero de luz para aquellos que buscan el camino a Chimbamba. Escucha mis plegarias -y poco a poco, el jodido agujero que... bueno, ya está claro a cuál me refiero, fue desapareciendo.

-¿Cómo lo has hecho? -preguntó el bastardo de Abel curioso. Supuse que la curiosidad se debía a que era un maldito mago.

-Bueno, ya he terminado lo que tenía que hacer... -dijo Kiku volviéndose a girar hacia mí-. A partir de aquí estáis solos, yo debo seguir buscando a Heracles-san -y desapareció de nuevo.

En aquel momento, me encogí de hombros.

-¿No sabes cómo lo has hecho? -preguntó Laura. Me volví a encoger de hombros. No podía decir nada.

-Bueno, bueno, no podrá explicarlo -dijo el idiota de Antonio al ver que Laura iba a saltar otra vez-. Mejor entramos, ¿no os parece?

Laura suspiró, pero finalmente dijo:

-Abel.

-Ya -y creó una bola de fuego para alumbrar el camino.

Así, entramos en Boca de Carcaj.

Estuvimos caminando unos cinco minutos en la oscuridad, ya que la bola de fuego alumbraba, pero ni de lejos iluminaba toda la cueva.

-Oye... ¿No estaremos andando en círculos? -preguntó Laura.

-No tengo ni idea -respondió el idiota de Abel-. Además, noto que este lugar esta lleno de energía mágica, así que no creo que ni un conjuro de orientación funcionara.

-Pues la verdad, estoy algo cansado -dijo el plasta de Antonio-. Anoche no dormí mucho y ahora deben de ser las tres de la madrugada, lo menos.

-Bueno, podemos pararnos a descansa-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! -sin que nos diéramos cuenta, Laura cayó por un agujero.

-¡Laura! -gritó su hermano asomándose al agujero. Escuchamos un golpe al final- ¡LAURA!

-¡E-Estoy bien! -respondió ella. Debía estar muy hondo, a juzgar como se escuchaba- ¡Bueno, creo que me he roto algo, pero eso lo soluciono en seguida...! -hizo una pausa- ¡Ya está! ¡...Aunque creo que no estoy sola! ¡Y esto tiene salida, estoy segura!

-¿Cómo que no estás sola? -preguntó el idiota de Abel.

-¡No sé, he escuchado un ruido! -dijo Laura- ¡Pero de momento me he protegido con un escudo! ¿Me podrías enviar una bola de fuego, Abby? -pidió. No había terminado de decir esta frase y Abel ya había creado otra bola de fuego y se la estaba enviando.

-¡Párala con tu báculo cuando llegue, podrás controlarla! -avisó.

-¡Gracias, ya la tengo! -respondió Laura a los pocos segundos. La lucecita se veía muy pequeña- ¡Ha-hay varios monstruos! ¡Están arañando el escudo, pero no lo romperán! ¡Y, como suponía, hay una salida!

-¡Bien! ¿Bajamos? -preguntó Abel.

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo que si bajamos? ¡Podemos matarnos! -dijo Antonio.

-Laura, ¿podrías rebajar la caída con aire? -preguntó Abel.

-¡Sí, ya lo había pensado! ¡Saltad! -respondió Laura- ¡Y rápido, que creo que están a punto de romper el escudo!

Y antes de que nos pudieramos quejar, el capullo de Abel nos cogió de los brazós y nos obligó a saltar al vacío.

Hice un esfuerzo enorme por no gritar, ya que si gritaba, mi plan se iba al traste. Pero mientras caíamos, de repente, algo nos hizo frenar, y fuimos cayendo más lentamente. Cuando solo estábamos a un metro del suelo, caímos de golpe y dimos con el culo contra el suelo.

-Eso te lo podrías haber ahorrado... -murmuró su hermano poniéndose de pie.

-Sí, sí, lo siento... ¡pero ayudadme! -dijo su hemana. Justo en aquel momento, una horda de monstruos rompió el escudo que nos protegía.

Yo no hice preguntas. Me puse de pie, saqué la espada y me puse a dar tajos a diestro y siniestro. Casi no veía de qué monstruo se trataba. Además, no veía prácticamente nada, ya que la bola de fuego no alumbraba mucho. Simplemente, cortaba.

-¡Lovi, Lovi, que ya no quedan monstruos! -me avisó el capullo de Antonio. Paré de repente. Miré a mi alrededor: tenía los pies enterrados en polvo de monstruo. Levanté el derecho y lo sacudí, lo mismo con el izquierdo.

-Vaya, te los has cargado todos tú solo... -dijo sorprendida Laura. Me encogí de hombros y envainé la espada- Eh, has sido tú el que no ha pedido ayuda -le saqué el dedo corazón-. Ah... es verdad, QUE NO PUEDES HABLAR.

Parecía que me lo echaba en cara y todo... Bueno, su razón tenía, pero no pensaba hablar.

-¿Podemos quedarnos a pasar la noche aquí? -pidió el capullo de Antonio.

-No sé... pueden venir más monstruos... -dijo Laura.

-Un momento -dijo entonces el plasta de Abel. Clavó su báculo en el suelo, cerró los ojos, brilló durante unos segundos (el báculo, no él) y volvió a abrir los ojos.

-Hay salida de este nivel hacia abajo -explicó-. Pero no hay presencia de monstruos. Sin embargo, no creo que esté de más crear un escudo, aunque sea uno débil, para que si aparece un monstruo, lo frene lo suficiente como para que nos dé tiempo a levantarnos.

-Me parece bien -aceptó Laura.

Y allí pasamos la noche.

* * *

_P.O.V Feliks_

¡Ajá! O sea, ¡por fin me toca decir algo! ¿Es que a nadie le interesa lo que piense el hado y azafato más fabuloso, divino de la muerte y genial que ha existido en toda la historia mundial? Vamos, a mí me interesaría mi propia historia, que encima de que no me dejan soltar una fabulosa palabra... "Feliks, cállate, joder" "Puñetero hado, cierra la bocaza"... Sí, era lo que me solía decir ese celestial al que acompañaba.

O sea, es que él era fabuloso... pero a la vez no lo era. No sé si el divino yo se explica, ¿ok? Es que tenía una boca... ¡Todo el día diciendo palabrotas!

Bueno, pues pasamos la noche en esa sucia cueva-foso-nido de monstruos. ¿A quién se le ocurría? Además, Lovi no me dejaba dormir encima de él nunca. Decía que pegaba patadas. ¡Ja! ¡Como si él no se moviera por las noches!

O sea, cuando les dio la gana despertarse (porque a ver, allí no se sabía si era de día o de noche), se pusieron de nuevo en marcha. Aquello era un nada divino laberinto, para nuestra desgracia, y yo no dejaba de decirle a Lovi que me sacara de allí, que los hados-azafatos somos todos claustrofóbicos perdidos, pero él noooooo... ¡No le hacía caso al fabuloso yo!

-¡Eh, ahí hay una salida hacia abajo! -dijo la fabulosa y listísima chica rubia. Esto... se llamaba Laura, ¿no? Ok, me caía bien esa chica. ¡Era casi tan lista como yo! Y yo sabía que hacía tiempo que se olía que Lovi no era humano. Puede que las sospechas empezaran cuando esa tía de ojos rojos del principio, sí, la tal Morag... La furcia esa...

Pues eso. Aunque no sabía cómo Lovi podía odiar así a una chica tan genial y fabulosa.

Así, yo enganchado a la cabeza de Lovi, seguimos caminando por donde dijo Laurita y llegamos a un sitio súper-raro.

A ver, o sea... era como una especie de barranco enorme sin fondo, pero había un puente de madera sin ni siquiera barandilla que lo cruzaba. El puente estaba como clavado en lo más profundo del barranco. Ah, y no se veía el final. Pero a algún lugar tenía que llegar, ¿no?

-¿Seguro que aguantará? -preguntó el tal Antonio. La verdad es que era un chico bastante mono, no me extrañaba que Lovi le llamara en sueños... que lo hacía, sólo que nunca se lo he dicho.

-No tenemos alternativa... aunque ¿alguien sabe lo que buscamos? -preguntó Laura. Los tres chicos negaron con la cabeza. O sea, íbamos bien- En fin, sigamos adelante.

Así, estuvimos más de cinco minutos andando por el puente, con cuidado de no caernos... Aunque yo iba sujeto al pelo de Lovi, claro. Además, el puente parecía tener algo de magia, porque si no, ya se hubiera hundido...

Finalmente, llegamos al otro lado del barranco oscuro y nos encontramos una especie de templo con antorchas. Dijeron unas frases nada interesantes del tipo "esto tiene que ser lo que buscamos", y entraron.

El interior del mini-templo estaba iluminado por antorchas... y vacío, salvo por una tarima de piedra enorme y no muy alta y, encima de ella, la estatua de un bicho feísimo (pero feo, feo). Me asomé detrás de la estatua y vi una especie de arco de oro súper-bonito sobre un pedestal súper-alto.

Iba a decírselo a Lovi, pero estos ya estaban con la estatua del bicho feo.

-Hey, qué bicharraco... ¿te imaginas que fuera real, Lovi? -le dijo Toni (sí, había decidido llamarle Toni porque me apetecía, ¿ok?)

Entonces, de la nada fabulosa nada (oye, ¡que juego de palabras tan chuli!), apareció una voz grave y profunda. O sea, nada fabulosa. Ni siquiera era sexy.

-¡Soy el guardián del sendero de la luz! -los cuatro pegaron un bote- ¡Quien desee abrir la Dracoguardia debe mostrar su valor!

Y el bicharraco de piedra... bueno, rompió el cascarón de piedra y apareció el verdadero bicho.

Era una especie de... de... Bueno, un bicho azul con cuatro patas, dos manos, cola, alas y una nada fabulosa barriga increíblemente grande. ¡A ese monstruo le hacía falta perder unos cuantos kilos! Llevaba una armadura con pinchos y una maza también con pinchos. Ah, y tenía unos dientes muy, muy, muy puntiagudos. Y os puedo asegurar que le olía el aliento.

Laurita fue la primera en reaccionar. Sacó su vara y se lanzó contra el bicho, pero este le bloqueó el ataque con el escudo. Sin embargo, el divino Lovino (¡huy, que pareado!) aprovechó que estaba distraído para atacarle dos veces con su fabulosa espada. No hace falta decir que yo ya me había separado de su cabeza antes de que el bicho tuviera vida, ¿no? Pues ok.

Entonces, Toni cargó una flecha en su arco y se la disparó al bicho justo en la frente. El bicharraco centró su vista en Toni y se lanzó a por él, pero Laurita ya estaba con su báculo preparado y le lanzó un tornado. El bicho centró entonces su mirada en Laurita y se lanzó a por ella.

Así que tenía pocas luces el bicho, ¿eh?

Lo mismo que había hecho Laurita con Toni, lo hizo Abby (había cogido la costumbre de llamarlo así por su hermana), sólo que esta vez le lanzó una explosión, lo que dejó atontado al bicho.

Y una vez más, Lovino se lanzó contra él. Otros dos tajos en su nada fabulosa tripa. Y, con una flecha más de Antonio que le dio de nuevo en la frente, el bicho se deshizo en polvo.

Justo en ese momento, la voz nada-divina volvió a aparecer:

-Habéis demostrado vuestro valor. Ahora os revelaré el sendero de la luz para que podáis aventuraros en el reino del poderoso Dragris, Héroe de los Cielos.

Entonces, el pedestal del arco bajó lentamente hasta quedar a una altura decente.

Toni se adelantó y lo cogió. Lo observó a la luz de las antorchas y dijo:

-¡Eh, no tiene flechas! -protestó- Bueno, al menos voy a mirar cómo está la cuerda, a saber desde cuándo no se usa... -apuntó a la pared de la derecha y tensó la cuerda. Al soltarla, se creó una flecha de luz que impactó contra la pared, rompiéndola.

Los cinco nos quedamos con la fabulosa boca abierta. Laurita silvó.

-Espera, hay una inscripción -dijo entonces Abby. Se acercó al pedestal y leyó una plaquita que yo no había visto-: _"El camino de la luz encerrado está aquí, oculto en las flechas que un elegido deje salir. Que los rayos atraviesen la Dracoguardia. Sigue el camino que abre, aun a riesgo de tu vida. El Arco Guiverguminado guirará al hogar del dragón"._

-Arco guivergum... ¿qué? -intentó repetir Laurita.

-Gui-ver-gu-mi-na-do -repitió su hermano igual de extrañado.

-Eh... ¿eso quiere decir que soy un elegido? -preguntó Toni señalándose a sí mismo.

-Sí, supongo -dijo Laurita encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Guay! ¡Eh, Lovi, soy un elegido! -sonrió. Le sacó el dedo corazón. Hay que ver lo poco fabuloso que era a veces...- Jo... Lovi, ¿por qué haces eso? -y al no tener respuesta, volvió a su mundo de felicidad- De todas formas... ¡Tengo un arco nuevo! -y dejó su viejo arco justo donde estaba el Guivor... guiver... bueno, el dorado bonito.

-¿Y dónde está la Dracoguardia esa? -preguntó Laurita. Abby se encogió de hombros.

-Me suena haber leído algo de ella en un libro... pero creo que la mejor solución será volver a Draquipoche y preguntar.

-Sí, siempre que no nos tiren a patadas... ¡Pero vamos! -contestó Laura felizmente.

* * *

**Es interesante el punto de vista de Feliks... Él ve cosas que los otros no ven (como lo que hace Lovino mientras duerme *ejem*soñarconToni*ejem*).**

**¿Qué más queda por añadir...? Se empieza a desvelar la historia de Kiku, ¿eh? Y supongo que ya os oleríais que Heracles estaba metido en el ajo. Pero esperad, que es sólo el principio... La cosa no terminó cuando los soldados se largaron de Draquipoche.**

**¿Qué pasó con Heracles? ¿Será Toni un elegido? ¿Conseguirá Lovi una pizarra nueva? Y lo más importante... ¿les dejó caer Laura de culo a propósito? Esto y más, mucho más, en el próximo capítulo, en el que Lovi tiene algo muy importante que confesar a sus amigos (aunque vosotros, inteligentes lectores, ya sabréis lo que es, ¿no?). Confesiones, pelea, un dragón borracho y mucho, mucho más.**

**¡Nos vemos el viernes!**

**- Miss Desi y Miss Alisa -**


	23. Capítulo 23

**¡Hola a todos y a todas! Aquí Miss Desi y Miss Alisa. Buenas noticias: Miss Alisa está mejor del catarro, ¡y Miss Desi ha aprobado el teórico de conducir! ¡Party harrrd!**

**DESI: Que se prepare la ciudad, ¡porque en nada estaré sobre el asfallllto!**

**ALISA: Tú dí que sí *se suena los mocos*... (susurro) Me da miedo, no pienso subir a un coche que conduzca ella...**

**Eeeen fin... Ya os dijimos que este capítulo es muy importante, ¿verdad? Cada vez nos acercamos más a la verdad, al desenlace, ya no quedan ni diez capítulos. En un mes como mucho, estará acabada...**

**PERO, aún así, Miss Alisa tiene pensado hacer ocho capítulos extras, más cortos que un capítulo normal. Llamémoslos OVAs, por así decirlo; contarán lo que pasó después de que acabara la historia y ataremos así unos cuantos cabos que quedan sueltos en la historia.**

**NB para antes de leer: Miss Alisa dice que, si queréis imaginaros a Dragris, lo hagáis con el aspecto del típico dragón chino. Es lo que más se le parece. Y si no, lo buscáis, porque fijo que alguna imagen habrá, aunque sea un pantallazo del propio juego.**

**Vamos con el capítulo de hoy.**

* * *

**Cap. 23: Esto va de mal en peor...**

_P.O.V Lovino_

Nada más salir de la puñetera Boca de Carcaj, apareció Martín corriendo y totalmente sudado.

-¡Menos mal que los encontré, che! ¿Dónde han...? -se quedó mirando el arco de Antonio- ¡Sopa! ¿Qué es eso?

-¿Esto? -preguntó el bastardo de Antonio levantando el arco- Creo que abre el camino a Chimbamba, pero no sé yo dónde...

-¡Yo sí! ¡Les llevaré! -y empezó a correr hacia el sur. Nos tuvimos que dar prisa en seguirle y, no sé cómo, acabamos en el borde de un barranco.

Era extraño, porque el camino de tierra hacía como que quería seguir más adelante, pero, evidentemente, se cortaba. Y además, justo al final de este, había una baldosa en la tierra con la cara de un dragón.

-¡Aquí es! -aseguró Martín- No llevo mucho tiempo en Draquipoche, pero che, este lugar sí lo conozco.

-¿...Y tengo que disparar el arco desde aquí? -preguntó el capullo de Antonio señalando la losa de piedra del suelo. Martín asintió alegremente.

El idiota de Antonio se encogió de hombros y se colocó encima de la baldosa, levantó el arco, tensó la cuerda y disparó hacia el cielo.

Por donde pasó la flecha se abrió un camino en la nada, un camino hecho de luz, que llegaba al otro lado del barranco.

-¡Fabuloso! -dijo el puñetero Feliks desde mi cabeza.

-¡Martín! -los cinco pegamos un bote y nos dimos la vuelta. Encontramos al jodido alcalde y a la mitad del pueblo mirándonos, y todos tenían cara de mala leche- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Eeeh... tío Takashi...

-¡Eh! ¿Qué es eso? -preguntó un hombre señalando el camino de luz. El maldito alcalde lo vio entonces también y pegó un bote.

-¿Pero qué...? -se acercó al principio del camino, se agachó y lo tocó. Por lo visto, era sólido- ¡Por todos los onigiris! ¡¿Un puente... de luz?!

-¡Bárbaro! -dijo sorprendido Martín. Los ojos le brillaban.

-"El cañón de Draquipoche se abrirá con la luz del santuario de la estatua..." -murmuró el alcalde poniéndose de pie- "...y el camino a Chimbamba se mostrará al fin..." -se quedó unos segundos callado- Entonces... ¿es esto? ¡Ese viejo dicho no es parte de un montón de chismes!

-¡Obvio! -saltó Martín- Y ahora Lovino va a ir a darle tremenda paliza a ese dragón negro...

-Mmm... -el alcalde se quedó pensativo unos segundos. Se giró hacia nosotros- Lovino-sama, no mentía sobre lo de que le atacó un dragón, ¿verdad?

Asentí. Los tres bastardos me miraron, pero claro, yo no iba a decir nada más que eso. Además, no era mentira. Todo había sido por culpa del puto dragón negro...

-Parece que le debemos una disculpa... A los cuatro, en verdad -dijo el alcalde. Todos los habitantes del pueblo que se encontraban allí murmuraron una pequeña disculpa y, entre las primeras filas, Haruhi la sacerdotisa me levantó el pulgar-. La verdad es que llevábamos odiando a los extranjeros desde _aquel acontecimiento_ hace tantos años... -se perdió unos segundos en sus pensamientos y sacudió la cabeza- Disculpadnos por ser tan infelices. Espero que puedan perdonarnos -e hizo una inclinación bastante grande, como si pidiera disculpas. El resto del pueblo le imitó, incluso algunos se pusieron de rodillas.

-Bah, no es para tanto -les tranquilizó Laura. Todos volvieron a su posición original.

-En cualquier caso, aquí estaremos rezando para que encontreis al gran Dragris y derroteis al dragón negro -añadió el alcalde.

-Bueno, siempre está bien saber que alguien nos apoya -respondió Laura. Entonces, el alcalde se la quedó mirando unos segundos que se hicieron eternos.

-Laura-sama... su cara me suena.

-¿Ah... sí? -¡ja! ¡Ya tardaban en reconocerla!- Imposible, yo jamás he estado en...

-Y usted también me suena, Abel-sama -continuó el alcalde, cada vez más extrañado.

Entonces, sin previo aviso, el capullo de Abel cogió a su hermana de la mano y ambos se largaron corriendo por el puente de luz.

-¡Hasta nunca! -chilló Laura como despedida.

-Estos... -empezó el alcalde.

-...son... -continuó una mujer mayor.

Entonces, el cabrón de Antonio me cogió en brazos, se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo detrás de Laura y Abel.

Y antes de que pudiera darme cuenta de lo que estaba pasando (vamos, que el bastardo me estaba cogiendo en brazos), habíamos cruzado el puente de luz, que había desaparecido a nuestra espalda mientras la multitud de Draquipoche nos gritaba que volvieramos enseguida, y nos llamaban "destroza-cosechas", "quema-tejados" y "arrasa-pueblos".

Sí, muy original. Probablemente fuera culpa de ciertos hermanos capullos, pero no iba a preguntar, evidentemente.

Me revolví en los brazos del capullo que acabó por soltarme cuidadosamente en el suelo. Me puse de pie enseguida y le pegué una patada en los cojones.

"Por maricón" pensé.

Se dobló sobre sí mismo y gritó de dolor.

-¡Eh, Lovi, eso no se hace! -me regañó Laura. Le lancé una mirada de odio, pero no se inmutó.

Jodida sacerdotisa...

-Bueno, tampoco es que haya hecho algo tan malo -dijo el puñetero Abel encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Eh! -protestó el capullo de Antonio desde el suelo.

-Como decía... no es para tanto -afirmó el mago. Laura me miró una vez más y después al idiota de Antonio. Suspiró.

-Está bien, habrá que seguir adelante -aceptó finalmente. Y, cuando el bastardo se recuperó, seguimos adelante.

* * *

Puñetera Chimbamba... ¡Cinco jodidos días de camino! Y cada día hacía más calor que el anterior, cada día Laura estaba más pesada con eso de que me explicara, cada día Abel era más capullo y cada día Antonio era más gay.

Y, finalmente, tras subir las puñeteras escaleras que llevaban al pueblo que estaba en la ladera de un volcán (¿a quién se le ocurría?), entramos al pueblo.

Creedme cuando digo que lo primero que hicimos fue coger una habitación en la posada y dormir en una jodida cama. El colchón, qué maravilloso invento...

-¿Y dónde se supone que está ese Dragris? -preguntó el capullo de Antonio mientras desayunábamos a la mañana siguiente.

-En la cima del volcán -contestó el bastardo de Abel.

-¿Tenemos que seguir subiendo? -preguntó incrédulo el cabrón. Abel asintió- Jo... No quiero... Soy guardabosques, me gusta estar cerca de la naturaleza... Y aquí si tienes suerte te encuentras un árbol churruscado...

-Venga, que tampoco faltará tanto... -le animó Laura.

-Pero no me ha quedado claro... Entonces, si vamos a ver a ese dragón, ¿nos puede ayudar a derrotar al dragón negro? -preguntó el capullo de Antonio- ¿Y le queríamos derrotar porque...? -dejó la frase en el aire. Le pegué una colleja- ¡Au!

-Porque Lovino quiere vengarse -Laura me miró con desdén-, aunque no sé exactamente POR QUÉ quiere vengarse.

Puse los ojos en blanco. A eso me refería. Los cinco días de camino que llevábamos, se había estado comportando así. Menuda bruja... perdón, "sacerdotisa con aspiraciones a sabia".

Su puta madre iba a llegar a sabia...

-Bueno, ¡hay que ponerse en marcha! -exclamó Laura poniéndose de pie de repente y cambiando de pronto su actitud- Busquemos la forma de llegar a la cima, la última vez que estuvimos aquí subimos a lo alto, pero este pueblo es un poco laberíntico...

Era cierto... ellos habían estado antes allí.

-Es verdad... ¿aquí os buscan? -preguntó Antonio cuando salíamos de la posada. Los malditos hermanos se pusieron nerviosos de repente.

-Bueno... -empezó Laura.

-Derramar el tonel de "dragón borracho" para Dragris, provocar a Dragris, destrucción del pozo y causantes del derrumbamiento de un tercio de los túneles subterráneos. Creo que aún los están re-excavando -recitó el capullo de Abel.

-¡Abby! -protestó Laura.

-Bueno, bueno... peor era en Sheba... -dijo el bastardo de Antonio.

-Parad -nos detuvo de repente Laura.

-¿Qué pasa ahor...? -empezó el idiota de Antonio, pero Laura señaló la entrada a una especie de cueva y, frente a ella, un centinela- Aaah... ¿Por ahí se sube al volcán?

-Sí -respondió Laura-. Pero recuerdo la cara de ese tío: fue el que nos estuvo persiguiendo la última vez que vinimos. Vino corriendo detrás de nosotros todo un kilómetro.

-Qué mierda... -murmuró Abel. No podía estar más de acuerdo con él.

-Hola, ¿les puedo ayudar en algo? -pegamos un bote, nos giramos, y nos encontramos a un hombre algo mayor, sonriente.

-Bueno... -empezó el capullo de Antonio, pero Laura le detuvo. Le murmuró algo al oído- Ah... En realidad, nosotros... nos gustaría subir a la cima del volcán -comentó, como si tal cosa.

-¿En serio? -nos miró a los cuatro- Vaya, ustedes parecen unos experimentados guerreros... sí, supongo que no habría ningún problema en que subieran. Pero Dragris está susceptible ultimamente...

-Precisamente íbamos a verle a él -el bastardo de Antonio parecía estar cuidando sus palabras-. Necesitamos su ayuda.

-¿Su ayuda? -preguntó incrédulo el hombre- De cualquier forma, no creo que Dragris os ayude, pero al menos debéis intentarlo. Sería muy descortés mandaros de vuelta para abajo, ya que habéis subido...

-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó una vieja acercándose.

-Estos extranjeros venían a ver al viejo Dragris -explicó el hombre.

-Ah, Dragris... hace un siglo que no le veo... Bueno, saludadle de mi parte y decidle que me va muy bien desde que me dejó al cargo aquí, ¿me escucháis? -pero al momento siguiente dijo- Ah, pero ¿qué estoy pensando? No pudo pediros que me hagáis de recaderos sólo porque vayáis a verle. Subiré yo misma -y como quien va a comprar el pan, se acercó a la entrada de la cueva, apartó al centinela de un empujón (y sorprendentemente el tipo no protestó) y se metió en la cueva.

-¡E-espere, señora! -dijo el hombre, pero la vieja ya había desaparecido. Suspiró- Esta mujer no tiene remedio... Es la mujer más importante del pueblo, ¿sabéis? El gran Dragris la dejó a cargo de todo. Fue ella la que me nombró alcalde.

Ah. Coño, que era el alcalde...

-En fin, ahora tenéis otra cosa que hacer al subir: aseguraos de que llega sana y salva -venga, más cosas...-. Bueno, os agradecería que al menos la encontrarais y la protegiérais... ¿Os importa?

-Claro que no... -respondió Laura. Que tía más falsa...- Nos viene de camino ayudarla. No se preocupe, llegará sana y salva.

-Bien, entonces, vayan inmediatamente -pidió. Y, sin prestar atención al centinela de la entrada, nos metimos en la cueva.

* * *

¿Dónde se había metido aquella puñetera vieja?

Allí estábamos, en la cima del volcán, sobre una especie de plataforma, ASÁNDONOS de calor, frente a una cueva que debía ser la casa del maldito Dragris, y allí no había no estaba ni el Todopoderoso.

-Vaya, pues aquí no hay nadie... -comentó el bastardo de Antonio en voz alta. De repente, escuchamos una voz extremadamente grave que venía de la cueva:

-¿Quién osa perturbar mi sueño...?*

-O sea, esa frase me suena... -soltó el "divino" Feliks. En el interior de la cueva vimos relucir dos ojos.

Entonces, el suelo empezó a temblar y, poco a poco, los ojos se hicieron más y más grandes... hasta que tuvimos un enorme dragón mirándonos fijamente desde arriba.

Soltó humo por la nariz. Se le veía bastante viejo. Era de color blanco, con toda la parte de abajo (lo que sería el pecho y la cola por debajo) de color granate. Sus escamas brillaban, al igual que sus colmillos, sus cuernos, sus garras (que se encontraban en las alas)... Y esos ojos amarillos con una pequeña pupila negra...

Vale, debo reconocerlo: daba mucho miedo.

-Ho-hola... -dijo Laura levantando la mano. Parecía que se había cagado encima. El capullo de Abel parecía preocupado, ya que agarraba el puñal que aún seguía sujeto a su cinturón.

Mientras, el bastardo...

-¡Hola, dragoncito! ¿Tú eres Dragris?

Grandísimo capullo.

Por suerte, o el dragón estaba sordo o no quiso hacerle caso.

-Mmm. Veo que no sois aldeanos -dijo entonces-. Soy Dragris, el Héroe de los Cielos -se presentó. Anda que no se lo tenía creído...-. ¿Qué queréis de mí, viajer...? -se paró un momento y me miró fijamente- Grrr... Ese hedor... -me miró con odio- No lo olvidaré fácilmente. Es la misma peste que envuelve a los secuaces del Impío Imperio... ¿Conque sois agentes de los Von Tropp que vienen a destruirme? ¿Es que nunca aprenderéis?

-No, nosotros no... -empezó Laura, pero Dragris pateó el suelo con sus dos únicas patas (las traseras, lo otro eran garras).

-¡Silencio! -interrumpió el puñetero dragón- ¡Seréis testigos del inmenso poder de los dragones! -y entonces rugió y se lanzó contra nosotros.

No dejé ni que los demás se adelantaran: saqué la espada a la velocidad del rayo y le corté la parte delantera de ambas garras, además de hacerle un par de tajos en el cuerpo.

Ya. Inmenso poder de los dragones. Debía estar algo mal el pobre... Achaques de la edad, simplemente. ¿Cuántos años tenía? ¿Trescientos? ¿Cuatrocientos? O eso había oído que vivían los dragones en el Observatorio...

Rugió de nuevo y retrocedió unos pasos, escupiendo sangre.

-Perros imperiales... Si mis alas no estuviesen dañadas, este final nunca habría sido posible... -ya, sí, claro...- ¿A qué esperáis? ¡Venid y acabad con mi sufrimiento! ¡Es mejor morir que vivir con la vergüenza de la derrota!

-Creo que te estás equivocando... -dijo Laura, pero en ese momento, una nueva voz dijo:

-¡Eh, esperad! ¡Un segundo! -la vieja acababa de llegar a la cima sola, sana y salva- Me da en la nariz que algo va mal... -murmuró acercándose a Dragris- Subo hasta aquí y, ¿qué me encuentro? -negó con la cabeza- Todos peleando como niños pequeños... ¡Pensaba que queríais que Dragris os ayudara!

-Y eso queremos, pero... -empezó Laura.

-Vamos a ver, en realidad, sólo necesitamos ayuda con cierto dragón oscuro que... -dijo el capullo de Antonio. Al momento, Dragris levantó la cabeza.

-¿Dragón oscuro? ¿Fafnir vuelve a andar suelto? -yo asentí con la cabeza. Recordaba que el tío con cabeza de pájaro le había llamado así- Ha pasado un largo siglo y medio -¿sólo uno y medio?- desde que derroté a esa bestia cruel...

-Obviamente, hiciste un trabajo penoso, ya que vuelve a estar suelto -soltó la abuela. Joder, no se cortaba...-. Ahora atiende, estos chicos necesitan tu ayuda...

-Entiendo -interrumpió el capullo de Dragris-. Queréis que suba a los cielos para subyugar al poderoso Fafnir tal como hice en la noche de los tiempos...

-Buenooooo... con unos consejillos nos basta -dijo Laura, viendo el estado en el que se encontraba el jodido dragón.

-¿Así que piensas que no soy más que un viejo lagarto demasiado débil para enfrentarse a alguien como él, débil humana?

-Yo no he dicho e...

-¡Da igual! -pateó el suelo- ¡Sea como sea, no voy a ayudaros! ¿Es que me tomáis por idiota? ¿Pensáis que voy a creer una historia sobre el regreso de Fafnir de unos gusanos que apestan a Imperio?

-Bueno, bueno, no te pongas así -le dijo la abuela-. No les ayudas, ya lo entendemos... -se giró hacia nosotros y habló en un susurro- Bueno, ya habéis oído al viejo. Lo lamento. Ha decidido que quiere actuar como un pavo y yo no puedo hacer nada... -suspiró. Dijo en voz más alta- Lo siento. Ahora será mejor que os vayáis.

-Eso es, ¡perfecto! ¡Largo de aquí! -rugió Dragris mientras se lamía las heridas del cuerpo.

-Venga, ahora te las curo... -dijo la abuela.

-En fin... -murmuró el cabrón de Abel dándose la vuelta.

-¡Jo! -soltó Feliks desde mi cabeza- Pues sí que va a quedar guay en los libros: ¡el Héroe de los Cielos resulta ser un dragón viejo y gruñón! O sea, supongo que también se lo montó "así de bien" hace ciento cincuenta años, cuando luchó contra el Imperio ese, y por eso sigue vivo, ¿no? Pero a mí no me parece nada fabuloso. ¡No es gran cosa! Si fue un héroe, ya ni se acuerda, de lo viejo que es. Como que fijo que está senil... Seguro que no ha oído ni un cuarto de palabra de lo que decíais y además, ni siquiera puede volar. Para mí que nos hemos equivocado de divino ayudante...

-¡Lovi, vamos! -me gritó Laura desde varios metros por delante de mí. Entonces me di cuenta de que me había quedado parado escuchando a Feliks.

Y, sin más, bajamos del jodido volcán.

* * *

-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó el capullo de Antonio. Nada más bajar del volcán, nos llegaron unos gritos que venían de más abajo, del lugar donde se encontraba la posada.

-Vamos -dijo Laura sin pensárselo dos veces.

Así, llegamos frente a la posada. Había varios heridos por el suelo sangrando y, en medio de todos estos, tres jodidos soldados. El del centro parecía el jefe, ya que su armadura era violeta, mientras que las de los otros eran rojas.

Espera, aquellas armaduras me sonaban de...

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí? -preguntó el bastardo de Antonio horrorizado. El puñetero jefe rió y dijo:

-Segurro que sabéis que somos soldados del todopoderroso y eterno Imperrio von Tropp.

-Pues... no -sí, el capullo de Abel y su sinceridad. Sin embargo, el tío pareció no escucharle, ya que siguió a lo suyo:

-Chimbamba siemprre ha sido ein nido de antiimperriales... así que hemos pensado que la eliminación total serría una mejorra adecuada, doch -volvió a reír-. Gut. Si fuerran tan amables de dejarnos borrarlos de la faz de la tierra junto a ese tal Dragrris, les estarríamos sehr agrradecidos -y sacaron sus armas.

-¡Ni en vuestros mejores sueños! -gritó Laura lanzándose hacia ellos con la vara lista para golpear. Su hermano la siguió y el cabrón de Antonio sacó su hacha.

En menos de diez segundos los dos soldados estaban en el suelo y el jodido jefe prácticamente moribundo, pero aún se sostenía en pie.

Y yo sin mover un dedo.

-Ach... -murmuró el tío ese- Parrece que algunos de los rebeldes son menos... flojos de lo que pensábamos. Hay que inforrmar a su Buhidad... -se desplomó en el suelo.

Pero entonces, se escuchó una voz que se me hacía terriblemente conocida...

-Juuu, juuu, juuu. No serrá necesarrio. Ya me he enterrado de tu humillante derrota -el jodido hombre-pajarraco cayó como si nada del cielo.

-¡Teniende Eule! -dijo el jefe este que se acababa de caer al suelo. ¿Pero no se había muerto ya...?- ¡Bitte, su Buhidad! Debe ayudarr...

-Buh. No creo que alguien tan incompetente como parra dejarrse ganar por simples humanos merrezca mi ayuda -interrumpió el pajarraco-. Los que deshonran el grran nombrre del Imperrio von Tropp deben serrvir de ejemplo, ¿no crrees? Juu, juu, juu...

-¡Por el Valhalla! ¡Nein, Su Buhidad! Yo no... -intentó escusarse- ¡Allmächtige**! ¡Que alguien me ayude! -y entonces, con un "¡Uhu!", el pajarraco invocó una bola de oscuridad y se la lanzó al tío, que desapareció con un grito. Sólo quedó el casco.

-¡C... cielos! -gritó Laura, tapándose la boca con las manos. Entonces fue cuando el jodido Teniente Eule se fijó en nosotros.

Concretamente en mí.

-Uuuh, qué interresante... -sonrió. No era agradable ver a una lechuza sonreír- Sabía que te había visto en alguna parrte, aprrendiz de Ludwig...

-¿De qué habla, Lovi? -preguntó el bastardo de Antonio mirándome. El pajarraco rió de nuevo.

Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda... sí seguía por ese camino, todo se iba a ir a la mierda...

-¿No le has hablado de tu condición a tus amigos...? ¡Gut! Perro eso te lo tienen que preguntarr ellos... -volvió al tema inicial, para mi alivio... o no tanto, porque los tres bastardos tenían sus ojos puestos en mí- Dann, no sólo tenemos que eliminarr a Drragris y su gente... Bueno, tampoco imporrta mucho -rió-. A ti, a Drragris, a Chimbamba und a alles los que infestan estas malditas colinas no os queda mehr que ein suspirro -y salió volando.

-¿Lo... Lovino...? -preguntó el bastardo de Antonio. Creo que cada vez estaba más asustado de mí.

Bueno, ya se lo advertí: separaos de mí cuando tengáis oportunidad. Pero nooooo... ahí que seguían los tres bastardos.

Y cada vez estaban más cerca de la verdad.

* * *

Pasaron unos días. Era cierto que en Chimbamba volvió a reinar la paz, pero las relaciones de esos tres bastardos conmigo... bueno...

Se podría decir que se habían vuelto un "poquito" tensas...

-¿Nos piensas decir quién narices es ese Ludwig? -preguntó Laura por enésima vez al cuarto día de estar allí. Le lancé una mirada de odio.

-¡Eh! -nos quedamos parados justo cuando pasábamos frente a la iglesia. La abuela del otro día vino lentamente hacia nosotros- Mira, a vosotros os andaba yo buscando... Dragris me dio un mensaje para vosotros -afirmó para nuestra sorpresa-. Ivan sabe por qué, pero el viejo cabeza hueca dice que, finalmente, quiere oír lo que tenéis que decirle. Pero con una condición: quiere que le llevéis un barril de dragón borracho.

-¿Dragón borracho? -preguntó extrañado el capullo de Antonio.

-Sí, es la bebida típica de Chimbamba -explicó la vieja-. A ese viejo gris le gusta tomar de cuando en cuando un vasito de eso... o veinte. Se fabrica en el subsuelo de Chimbamba, por ahí hay una entrada -señaló a la derecha-. Está justo a la derecha de la posada. Será mejor que vayáis y os hagáis con un barril.

* * *

-¿El viejo Dragris os ha enviado a por un poco de dragón borracho? -preguntó el puñetero tío que estaba a cargo de su fabricación. Asentimos. Suspiró- Bueno, aún faltan un par de días para que adquiera los tonos más delicados, pero ese granuja nunca ha sido demasiado exquisito... En fin... -se dio la vuelta, cogió un tonel vacío, lo puso bajo un grifo y, accionando una palanca, hizo que se rellenara- Ahí va, ¡un tonel del brebaje más auténtico del mundo! Seguro que a Dragris le gustará -dijo mientras le ponía la tapa.

-¡Gracias! -dijo Laura echándole un conjuro al tonel para que flotara- ¡Lo llevaremos lo más pronto posible! -y así, salimos de los túneles.

-¿De verdad tenemos que subir a la cima otra vez? -preguntó el bastardo de Antonio. Como se notaba que no tenía ganas de subir...

-La verdad es que no apetece mucho... ¿podrías teletransportarnos, Lovi? -preguntó Laura.

A ver, yo lo que tenía pensado era haberme teletransportado a la menor oportunidad para alejarme de aquellos bastardos. ¿Por qué no lo había hecho? Sencillo: odiaba reconocerlo, pero necesitaba la jodida ayuda de Dragris. O al menos tenía que esperar a que apareciera el capullo de Fafnir, que seguro que acabaría apareciendo por allí.

Y, por desgracia, los bastardos no tenían pensado dejarme solo.

Asentí. Qué remedio. Nada más hice eso, los tres bastardos se cogieron a mí y yo toqué el tonel. Al segundo estábamos en la cima del volcán.

-¡Dragris! -llamó Laura. Nadie respondió- ¡Te hemos traído dragón borracho!

Al segundo teníamos al jodido dragón blanco delante de nosotros.

-¡Llegáis tarde! -gruñó- ¡Cómo osáis hacerme esperar tanto!

-Calma, tío... -le paró Laura. El dragón resopló.

-Mmm... Supongo que de nada sirve enfadarse. Decidme vuestro nombre, gusanos -ordenó.

_"Será capullo..."_

-Yo soy Laura, este es mi hermano Abel, él es Antonio y este chico que no puede hablar es Lovino -nos fue presentando Laura.

-¡Encantado! -dijo Antonio con una sonrisa.

-Patéticos, unos nombres patéticos...

-¿Perdona? -preguntó Laura, pero el cabrón de Dragris hizo como que no la escuchaba.

-En cualquier caso, parece que me he precipitado al decir que no érais dignos de confianza.

-¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó Laura.

-¿No fuisteis vosotros los que expulsaron a la escoria imperial del pueblo? -preguntó. Asentimos- Puede que esté viejo y decrépito -vaya, lo admitió...-, pero estas orejas todavía oyen a más distancia de la que un saco de carne mortal oirá jamás. Cuando se produce una conmoción, lo oigo todo, lo quiera o no -afirmó-. Los soldados imperiales a los que me enfrenté tenían una apariencia menos horrorosa, pero ese hedor... Lo conozco demasiado bien... No hay duda de que son los mismos gusanos de hace siglo y medio -se quedó callado unos segundos-. En cualquier caso, estoy divagando demasiado. ¿Me habéis traído una de dragón borracho, tal y como os pedí?

-Sí, aquí est... -empezó Antonio, pero el capullo de Dragris interrumpió:

-Dámelo. Ya -Laura hizo volar el tonel hasta que quedó frente a él. El imbécil de Dragris se relamió-. ¡Perfecto, perfecto! ¿Habéis oído la expresión "eructa como un dragón después de beberse una cerveza de un trago"? -no nos dejó ni responder- ¡Pues vais a ver lo que significa!

Y, con las garras de sus alas, cogió el tonel, se lo acercó a la boca y se lo bebió de un trago. Eructó hacia el cielo, soltando una llamarada. Hipó varias veces.

-¡Ahhh, qué cosa más rica! -afirmó- ¡Por Ivan, es justo lo que necesitaba!

-Aja... -dijo Laura mientras el dragón no paraba de hipar. Centró sus ojos amarillos en mí.

-Ah, sí... perdonad, chicos, me... ¡hip!... había olvidado del todo. Eshto esh por haberos enrollado tan bien conmigo... -abrió la boca y escupió una plaquita de apenas tres centímetros de metal con una V y una T grabadas en morado y negro. La recogí del suelo con algo de asco- Eshto lo consheguí... ¡hip!... el día que me cargué a uno de eshos del Vonunvirato hace ciento cincuenta añosh... Para él era muy... ¡hip!... importante, o esho parecía.

Entonces sí que debía de ser importante. La limpié disimuladamente con la manga y, para no perderla, me la metí en el dobladillo de los calzoncillos... ¿Qué? ¡Es el lugar más seguro que puede haber! Pero me la metí disimuladamente, para que los bastardos no se dieran cuenta.

-...Para mí no es másh que un trozo de chatarra, pero a lo mejor lo podéish vender y shacar un poco... ¡hip!... de pashta o algo -él seguía a lo suyo...

-Sí, puede que... -empezó Laura, pero en ese momento, Dragris levantó la cabeza y olfateó el aire.

-¡Eshpera! ¡Hip...! ¿Qué ha shido eso? -se quedó inmóvil unos segundos- Oh-oh... Reconocería eshe... hip... hedor en cualquier sitio...

Justo en aquel momento, una bola de fuego oscuro cayó a nuestra derecha, destrozando parte de la plataforma, y cierto dragón negro que yo conocía apareció en el cielo, lanzando bolas de fuego contra el volcán, probablemente disparando a Chimbamba, ya que escuchamos los gritos de la gente.

-¿Q-qué ocurre...? -preguntó el bastardo de Antonio.

-¡Que me ashpen! Esh él de verdad... -el idiota de Dragris apretó los dientes, mirando fijamente al puñetero dragón negro- Esh eshe... maldito... Fafnir...

-¿E-Ese es Fafnir? -ja, ahora Laura estaba asustada, la muy...

-¿Pero quién she cree eshe que esh... ¡hip!... para atacar mi pueblo? Debe eshtar intentando... ¡hip!... enfadarme, ¿eh? -hizo una pausa- Muy bien. Shi esh esho a... ¡hip!... lo que quiere jugar... Tengo aquí a Lovino, ashí que eshtoy... ¡hip!... lishto para lo que shea.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué él? -preguntaron los tres bastardos a la vez. Yo me hacía la misma pregunta: ¿por qué yo?

-Porque yo lo digo... -y así da un dragón un tema por zanjado- ¿Shabesh, Lovino? Tengo un regalo... ¡hip!... bueníshimo para ti: tu propio conjunto de draconariush... No tienesh más que ponértelo, shubirte encima de mí... ¡hip!... y eshtaremosh volando en un momento. Eshtá dentro de la cueva, vesh a buscarlo.

No hice preguntas: le tenía ganas a ese jodido Fafnir, así que corrí dentro de la cueva y la encontré iluminada por antorchas. Era lo bastante grande para que el capullo de Dragris pudiera vivir cómodamente allí.

Y, al final, había una especie de baúl, que no tardé en abrir para encontrarme una armadura completamente nueva y reluciente.

Bueno, puede que la armadura fuera de oricalco... eso parecía, al menos, por el brillo y el color; además, llevaba bordes y adornos de oro y una capa roja. No tardé en ponérmela, y sólo me faltaba ponerme el casco, cuando los bastardos aparecieron corriendo en la cueva.

-¡Lovi! -gritó el bastardo de Antonio. Puse los ojos en blanco mientras se acercaban corriendo. Me mantuve callado, como siempre, hasta que llegaron frente a mí- ¿De... de verdad quieres hacer esto? -preguntó el bastardo. Yo me encogí de hombros, como que me venía dando igual- ¡Pero te puedes matar!

-En ese caso, será responsabilidad suya, ¿no, Lovino? -preguntó Abel de repente. Yo asentí. Abel no hablaba mucho, pero cuando lo hacía... o la cagaba mucho, o tenía una razón impresionante.

-Tiene razón, Antonio -dijo Laura con desdén-. ¿No sabes que Lovino siempre ha hecho lo que le ha dado la gana? Además, no sé ni por qué te preocupas por él, ya que ni siquiera le conoces.

-¡Sí le conozco! -le gritó Antonio.

-No, no le conoces. No sabes si nos ha mentido. No me irás a negar que Lovino es un maldito misterio, ¿verdad?

El bastardo de Antonio se quedó callado unos segundos, para después girarse hacia mí y decir:

-Me da igual que me haya mentido. Yo quiero a Lovi, sea lo que sea en realidad -y, sin avisar, se acercó a mí y me dio un beso en los labios.

Me quedé completamente quieto, sin saber que hacer, unos diez segundos, mientras notaba los labios del bastardo de Antonio sobre los míos.

Y entonces, perdí la paciencia.

-¡QUITA DE UNA JODIDA VEZ, MALDITO GAY! -chillé mientras le tiraba contra el suelo.

Unos segundos después, me di cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer.

Antonio me miraba con la boca abierta desde el suelo, Abel con las cejas arqueadas y Laura con la típica sonrisa de alguien que ha conseguido lo que quiere.

-Oh-oh... -dijo el "divino" Feliks desde mi cabeza.

-L-Lovi... ¡Has recuperado el habla! -dijo el bastardo sorprendido.

-A mí me da que siempre ha podido hablar, simplemente que no le ha dado la gana hacerlo -dijo Laura.

-Premio -respondí sin planteármelo. El capullo de Antonio abrió mucho los ojos. No sabía que iba a decir a continuación...

...Bueno, en realidad, sí que lo sabía.

-¿Sabéis lo que me he hartado de vosotros? Creo que no tenéis ni idea. Y os tengo que decir algo: ¡felicidades, bastardos! ¡Habéis acabado con la paciencia de un puñetero celestial!

Aquello sí que no se lo esperaban, a juzgar por las caras que pusieron.

-¿Ce... celestial? -preguntó Laura. El capullo de Antonio había entrado en una especie de estado de shock.

Sólo murmuró una cosa:

-Oh, no...

-¡Sí, jodidos mortales! ¡Estáis hablando con Lovino, ángel de la guarda del maldito pueblo de Salto del Ángel! -solté de una maldita vez.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio que se hicieron eternos. Hasta que Abel abrió la boca:

-¿Á... ángel? -preguntó. Laura rió.

-¿Cómo vas a ser un ángel? No tienes alas ni nada, y encima podemos verte. Y no creo que los ángeles se comporten como tú lo haces -aseguró. El que rió entonces fui yo.

-Bienvenidos a mi mierda de vida. ¿Recordáis el terremoto de hace un tiempo? Pues me caí del cielo. Y no sé cómo, acabé como estoy ahora. Con lo bien que estaba yo con el imbécil de mi hermano cuidando el puñetero pueblo... Ahora que lo pienso, me quejaba de él todos los días, pero ahora echo en falta todo aquello -confesé. Y era verdad, me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que echaba de menos mi vida como celestial.

-Por eso hablabas solo... -murmuró el bastardo de Antonio, aún en shock- Hablabas con ángeles... Primero en la posada de Pedranía y después... te vi a veces hablando...

-¡Premio para el capullo gay! Sí, hablaba con ángeles y con fantasmas, mayoritariamente. Luego hay un hado travesti que me sigue a todas partes.

-¡Eh! ¡Que tengo un nombre divino! -no le hice ni puto caso. Sacudí la cabeza, lo que hizo que volviera a quejarse.

-Pero eso no importa ahora. Lo que importa es que ya estáis contentos, ¿eh, bastardos? Felicidades y tal por hacerme decir la verdad, pero tengo un pueblo al que salvar -y dicho esto, me puse el casco y salí de la cueva.

Allí me esperaba el capullo de Dragris.

-¡Hip! ¡Mírate! Un auténtico draconariussssh de los piesh a la cabeza, ¡hip! -y seguía borracho, el maldito dragón. A saber qué llevaba el jodido "dragón borracho"... Con buena razón lo llamaban así, le había subido rápido- ¡Shúbete a mi lomo! La verdad esh que no puedo volar, pero puedo ushar magia el tiempo shuficiente como para que me funcionen lash articulacionesh un rato y darle una lección a eshe Fafnir...

Le hice caso y me subí a su lomo. ¿Qué tenía que perder...? Bueno, la vida, pero mi vida era una mierda, así que...

-Ah, sí... -el capullo de Dragris levantó la cabeza- Lo siento... Estoy recuperando todo mi poder... -empezó a mover las alas, parecía que le estaba bajando el alcohol- Le daremos una lección a Fafnir y estaremos de vuelta para la hora de cenar. ¡Andando, chaval! -y levantó el vuelo.

Me sujeté fuertemente al cuerpo del bastardo de Dragris en cuanto noté que empezaba a tomar velocidad. En realidad, no sabía exactamente qué quería que hiciera. Tal vez sacar la espada y atacar al capullo de Fafnir en pleno vuelo, pero, por desgracia, estaba demasiado ocupado agarrándome al puñetero dragón blanco.

-¿Dónde estás, Fafnir? ¡Muéstrate! -rugió Dragris elevándose cada vez más por encima del volcán.

Se paró en el aire y se dio la vuelta lentamente, momento que aproveché para sujetarme mejor. Y allí, cara a cara, nos encontramos con el jodido dragón negro.

-No me puedo creer que sigas vivo -gruñó el idiota de Dragris.

-Pues créetelo -le respondió el jodido Fafnir. Entonces, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y lanzó una llamarada de fuego negro mientras rugía-. ¡MUERE!

Pero el cabrón de Dragris uso la magia y creo un escudo que destruyó el fuego. Se creó una nube de humo impresionante, nube de humo en la que se metió de cabeza.

Yo no veía nada, pero cuando salimos de allí, me di cuenta de que Dragris le estaba mordiendo la cola a Fafnir, pero este se soltó y volvieron a quedar separados por varios metros.

El cabrón de Fafnir no perdió el tiempo y lanzó una bola de fuego oscuro, lo mismo hizo el imbécil de Dragris, solo que la bola de éste era fuego normal. Ambas chocaron, pero la de Dragris era más fuerte, destruyó la de Fafnir y le dio de lleno al dragón negro, que quedó envuelto en una nube de humo.

Dragris se acercó y el humo se disipó. Allí estaba, el jodido Fafnir en el aire, sin moverse, y dijo:

-Mmm... Sigues siendo formidable, Dragris -abrió los ojos, que ahora brillaban con una luz violeta y se lanzó de nuevo hacia nosotros-. ¡Pero esto no acabará como la última vez!

Esquivamos su ataque, pero por lo visto sólo era para distraernos, ya que empezó a acumular un aura morada a su alrededor. Y no, no era tensión, era algo más...

...oscuro.

-¿Qué dem...? -preguntó el capullo de Dragris. Y entonces, Fafnir hizo como una explosión violeta que nos pegó a ambos de lleno.

Pero sin embargo, no nos hizo demasiado daño.

-Gobierno un poder mayor del que jamás hayas podido imaginar... -aseguro la voz del capullo de Fafnir. Abrimos los ojos y, allí, lo vimos, suspendido en el aire, soltando rayitos morados de energía oscura- ¡Y te arrodillarás ante él! -aseguró mientras lanzaba rayos directos a el capullo de Dragris. Todos le dieron de pleno a él, ya que se levantó con tal de que yo no sufriera ningún daño.

Dragris empezó a sangrar por cada punto donde habían impactado los rayos, además de que estaba quemado por distintas partes del cuerpo. Se mantuvo en el aire, pero inclinó el cuello, hecho polvo.

-¿Ya es suficiente? Bien... -rió Fafnir. Y entonces, se elevó aún más en el aire y empezó a crear la mayor bola de energía oscura que yo había visto en mi vida- Ahora, observa y pierde toda la esperanza...

-¿¡Pero qué...!? -rugió el maldito Dragris cuando vio a donde apuntaba Fafnir.

Nada más y nada menos que a Chimbamba al completo. El pueblo era pequeño, con una bola de aquel tamaño...

...quedaría totalmente destruido...

-Tu aniquilación no es suficiente... -siguió diciendo el cabrón de Fafnir- Primero, has de contemplar la destrucción de tu hogar...

Y, ante nuestros ojos, lanzó la bola contra la ladera del volcán.

-No puedo permitirlo... -murmuró Dragris, mientras la bola se acercaba más y más.

Levantó la cabeza y se quedó completamente quieto.

-¿Qué...? -murmuré, pero el me interrumpió.

-Ha sido corto pero intenso... Hasta la vista, Lovino -y entonces, se sacudió desde la cabeza hasta la cola, haciendo que me soltara y empezara a caer al vacío-. Aún no debes morir... -escuché que me decía- Ángel de la Guarda de Salto del Ángel...

_"Lo sabía" _pensé _"El capullo lo sabía, porque no ha escuchado mi conversación con los bastardos..."_

-...Pero tengo un pueblo que proteger -y en ese momento, vi cómo se interpuso entre la bola de energía oscura y Chimbamba.

Lo último que recuerdo haber visto antes de perder el sentido, fue la bola explotando al contacto con el cuerpo de Dragris, que desapareció en una nube de humo de la que seguramente nunca más saldría...

* * *

***"S-soy yo, Aladdín" xD _(El poder especial de las hermanas Desi y Alisa es aprenderse de memoria los diálogos de las películas, pero Dragris realmente lo dice en el juego.)_**

**_**_"Todopoderoso" en alemán. Miss Alisa y su diccionario.**

**La escena de la batalla entre los dragones es muy épica. Si no nos creéis, miradla: (poned Youtube y añadidle esto al final:) /watch?v=pu4hbqo1aSY. Está en inglés, pero es épica igualmente, y si lo veis hasta el final, veréis un extra de dos minutos de lo que sigue a la batalla, es decir, lo que pasará en el próximo capítulo. Sólo que esa escena justamente no estará narrada, porque Lovino aún estará KO.  
**

**(Ya sabemos que la escena, si la veis y la comparáis, no es "exactamente" igual, pero es difícil describirla, por eso es mejor verla en primera persona) (EPIC DRAGON BATTLE)**

**Y sí, así Lovino cayó al vacío por tercera vez (y ya no caerá más, prometido)... y tampoco se mató, porque la historia tiene que seguir. **

**¿A dónde irá a parar Lovi? ¿Qué ha sido de los otros tres y del hado travesti? ¿Dejará en paz Fafnir al pueblo de Chimbamba? Y lo más importante... ¿se demostrará que el dobladillo de los calzones es el mejor lugar para esconder una chapa babeada?**

**El martes que viene, más y esperamos que mejor. ¡Nos vemos!**

**- Miss Desi y Miss Alisa -**


	24. Capítulo 24

**¡Hola-hola! Aquí Miss Alisa, para variar, que esto siempre lo sube Desi o, en su defecto, entre las dos.**

**Wow... ¡Jamás hubiera pensado que esta historia llegaría tan lejos! Estuve a punto de olvidarme del tema y no escribirla, por varias razones, pero al final me animé y me dije "Ey, no tienes nada que hacer, ¡organízate y ponte a escribir el SpaMano que tantas ganas tienes de hacer de una vez!"**

**Y aquí estamos.**

**Por otra parte, ninguna historia mía antes había acumulado semejante cantidad de visitas y reviews. Estoy bastante alucinada. Por eso, ¡muchas gracias a todos los que habéis seguido la historia hasta aquí! Ya no falta mucho, aunque lo poco que queda, intentaré currármelo para que esté lo mejor posible.**

**Por cierto, en este episodio aparece un nuevo personaje que va a tener bastante importancia. Algunos os veréis venir qué le pasa a este personaje, otros no. De todas formas, se descubrirá en el próximo capítulo.**

**NB: pido disculpas si la historia se está volviendo un poco tirando a gore, con tantos cortes y sangre y peleas y cosas... No es mi intención, pero la cosa es que aunque en el juego original no sale ni una gota de sangre, es lo que pasa. Y lo normal sería sangrar en ciertos casos, así que se sangra. Sorry.**

**Sin más, os dejo con la continuación. **

* * *

**Cap. 24: Los guardias son jodidamente malvados...**

_P.O.V Lovino_

Vale, no tenía ni idea de como había llegado allí.

Repasemos lo que sabía...

1. Ese viejo chocho de Dragris me había tirado al vacío.

2. Dragris había muerto, estaba seguro al cien por cien.

3. Estaba en una celda sucia, con muros de piedra, prácticamente a oscuras, con una calavera mirándome de reojo desde una esquina y en calzoncillos.

4. El capullo de Feliks no estaba por ninguna parte.

5. Había probado a teletransportarme y no funcionaba.

Bien íbamos.

-Joder... -murmuré poniéndome de pie. Tenía frío, lo reconozco- ¡Sacadme de aquí, coño! -grité pateando la puerta de barrotes que daba a un lugar aún más oscuro. Grité de dolor. Me había hecho daño en el pie, ya que no llevaba ni zapatos.

-Eh, un poquito de silencio, ¿vale? -aquella voz me sobresaltó. Venía del otro lado de la pared de la derecha- No me dejas pensar a gusto.

-¿Eh? -la persona, un hombre, a juzgar por la voz, suspiró.

-Acabas de llegar, ¿eh? -y sin esperar respuesta dijo- Imagino que no estás muy feliz de haber acabado aquí, pero por más ruido que metas, no va a mejorar tu situación. En un sitio como este es mala idea malgastar las energías si es que quieres seguir con vida la semana que viene. Mientras puedas, duerme. Aquí no son muy generosos con lo de levantarse tarde.

-¡Pero tengo frío, joder! -respondí, empezando a tiritar.

-¿Frío? -pareció sorprenderse.

-Sí, joder, estoy en calzoncillos -respondí. El otro suspiró.

-Bueno, no debe faltar mucho para el amanecer. Aguanta un poco, que eres un hombre...

Resoplé y me senté en el frío suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la pared. Esperaba que, al menos, a la mañana siguiente me dieran algo de ropa.

Porque algo era seguro: estaba prisionero, y no sabía ni dónde ni de quién.

* * *

-¡Perro bueno! ¿Te crees que esto es ein campamento de verrano? ¡Arriba, sofort!

Con esos gritos me despertaron apenas una hora después de conseguir dormirme. Ahora, gracias a ese tío, sabía que era un prisionero del jodido Impío Imperio.

Cuando abrí los ojos, el tipo ya no estaba, pero la puerta estaba abierta y, frente a mí, había una camiseta negra de manga larga, unos pantalones largos del mismo color y unas sandalias (adivina) negras.

No tardé en ponérmelo. No abrigaba mucho, pero algo era algo. Salí con paso lento de la celda, mirando a los lados. Había salido a un pequeño patio iluminado por el sol, y, en las paredes de éste, habían entradas a múltiples celdas como la mía. En el centro había una especie de torre a la que podía entrar y de la que salía un puente que llevaba a la parte superior de las celdas, que estaba a cielo descubierto.

-Los demás ya están trabajando durro -pegué un bote y a mi derecha vi a un soldado del Impío Imperio-. Yo me darría prisa -y con la cabeza me señaló la puerta de la torre.

Sin dejar de mirarle, me acerqué y comprobé que la puerta estaba abierta. Entré y me encontré en una pequeña habitación con escaleras ascendentes. Subí y llegué al exterior.

Lo que había encima de las celdas era un patio más grande que el anterior, cuadrado, con torres de vigilancia en cada esquina, rodeado de altos muros para que nadie pudiera escapar y con distintas alturas, de las cuales no era capaz de ver qué había encima.

Y, en el puente, a pocos pasos de mí, había un chico que aparentaba la misma edad que yo, de pelo rubio un poco largo y ojos verdes. Sus cejas eran negras y tenía cara de pocos amigos. Llevaba una camiseta verde oscura de tirantes y unos pantalones de un tono de verde más claro largos, además de unas botas marrones. Se le veía bastante en forma.

Entonces, se fijó en mí.

-Vaya, parece que me equivocaba con lo de quedarse durmiendo hasta tarde, suertudo -reconocí, su voz: era la persona de la celda de al lado.

-Ja, como que ha servido de algo... -murmuré cruzándome de brazos.

-Venga, ¡arriba, que el día acaba de empezar! Me llamo Vash, y supongo que soy tu vecino de la derecha -se presentó-. ¿Y tú eres...?

-Lovino -respondí.

-¿Lovino? Extraño nombre... -se quedó mirándome fijamente mientras movía los labios, seguramente murmurando cosas para sí mismo- ...No me lo esperaba... -fue lo único que entendí- Es igual. No me hagas caso. Encantado, Lovino.

-Encantado... Vash.

Se cruzó de brazos y me miró de arriba abajo. A mí no me parecía que estuviera en absoluto encantado de conocerme. ¿Sería permanente esa cara de mala uva...?

-Yo soy eso que llaman "capataz" por aquí. Estoy a cargo de los trabajadores -explicó.

-¿Trabajadores? -repetí sin entender nada.

-Sí, trabajadores -dijo él-. Y también me encargo de dar una visita guiada a los nuevos para enseñarles cómo funciona todo. Es lo que tiene ser el preso más antiguo.

-Espera, espera, espera... ¿preso más antiguo? -repetí cada vez más confundido. A ver, suponía que estaba en una cárcel o algo así, pero de ahí a que _aquel_ tío fuera el preso más antiguo... ¡Por Ivan, si tenía la edad que yo aparentaba!

-A ver, ¿aún no lo has pillado, Lovino? Esto es una cárcel. La cárcel de Kerker, para ser exactos, gobernada por el teniente Schwein, componente del Vonunvirato del Impío Imperio. Y tú no puedes salir de aquí, ¿lo entiendes ahora? Algo has hecho contra el Imperio y por eso estás aquí... Por cierto, ¿qué has hecho? -preguntó ladeando la cabeza.

-¿Yo...? Errr... ¿por dónde quieres que empiece? -pregunté.

-Mejor lo dejamos... -respondió el idiota de Vash sacudiendo la cabeza- Vamos a dar una vuelta por aquí y te iré diciendo todo lo que hay que saber.

Así, empezamos a pasear por allí y subí por las escaleras de la primera altura que vi. Allí había como una especie de corral con un tronco en medio y cuatro palos que salían de este. Unos hombres andaban cogidos a los palos, dando vueltas, mientras unos guardias les gritaban que se movieran.

-Aquí es donde unos cuantos afortunados vienen cada día a que los guardias les peguen unos cuantos gritos -explicó entonces Vash.

-Vamos, vamos... ¡tengo cansado el brrazo del látigo, perro no lo suficiente como parra darle cien latigazos al prrimerro que se canse! ¡Quién pierrda el ritmo, morrirá!

-No pue'o má'... -se quejó un hombre- La' pie'nas me fallan...

-¡Esa actitud no es la korrekt! ¡Este trrabajo es esencial parra el Imperrio! -y levantó el látigo para dale al hombre, pero este se apresuró en volver a moverse y el golpe no llegó.

-¿Afortunados...? ¿En serio? -pregunté. Se encogió de hombros.

-Es mejor esto que otros de los trabajos. De todas formas, los guardias tienen el cerebro lavado con esa basura del Imperio, pero tienen tanta idea de para qué sirve esa cosa como nosotros. Y una persona sólo puede hacer un trabajo sin sentido durante cierto tiempo. Al final, se trata de ver qué aguanta más: tu cabeza o tu cuerpo.

No quería seguir viendo aquello más tiempo, así que bajamos de aquella altura y nos dirigimos a la siguiente.

En ella, había un espacio de tierra bastante grande. Lo inquietante era que estaba lleno de lápidas y, de hecho, había un hombre frente a una, con los hombros caídos.

-Esto es... -empezó Vash- Bueno, supongo que no tengo que darte muchos detalles, ¿no? Lo mejor es que intentes no acabar aquí. Aunque es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo... -suspiró- Aquí hay muchos que no tenían pensado acabar criando malvas en un sitio así... Demasiados...

-¿Y no hacéis nada para impedir las muertes...? -Vash bajó la mirada, se puso tenso y apretó los puños.

-Nada me gustaría más que... que... -respiró hondo unas cuantas veces y se volvió a relajar- Imposible. Aquí hay cosas que no se pueden evitar. Pero... -apretó los dientes- si al menos tuviera mis pistolas...

-¿Eras pistolero de vocación, o algo parecido? -pregunté. Me miró sorprendido.

-No, soy conductor.

-¿C-conductor? -repetí sorprendido.

-Exacto. Conductor. Es el trabajo de mi vida -aseguró. Y dicho esto, se dio la vuelta y bajó de esa altura. Le seguí, y así llegamos a lo que sería la salida de la prisión, custodiada por dos guardias.

-Por aquí se sale de la prisión Kerker -informó uno de los guardias antes de que el idiota de Vash pudiera decir algo-. Pero creo que no vas a poder pasar por aquí... nunca. Vamos, largo. Aunque de todas formas... -me pareció que por debajo del casco sonreía- tampoco ibas a llegar muy lejos. No podrías atravesar el campo de fuerza.

-¿Campo de fuerza...? -ladeé la cabeza y vi que detrás de ellos había como una pared luminosa que soltaba rayitos azules.

-Tienen esos campos de fuerza que los prisioneros no pueden atravesar -me susurró Vash al oído mientras nos alejábamos-. Pero si consigues salir, podrías ir hacia el este y echarle un ojo al Palacio Von Tropp ese. Por lo que cuentan, está en esa dirección.

-¿Y por qué se supone que yo podría escapar? -pregunté Vash se encogió de hombros.

-Nunca se sabe. Yo lo digo, nadie sabe cuándo podríamos escapar de aquí -comentó.

-¿Es que lo habéis intentado, al menos? -pregunté. Abrió la boca, pero no supo exactamente que decir- ...No, ¿verdad?

-...No nos faltan ganas de intentarlo -afirmó-. Y no es que seamos cobardes. Pero una vez que intentamos una pequeña revuelta, murieron la mitad de los presos.

-¿Los mataron? -pregunté. Asintió.

-Y créeme, no es muy agradable morir en... Bueno, será mejor que lo veas tú mismo -y así, caminamos hacia la parte contraria del patio donde se encontraba una plataforma de madera y, encima de esta...

...una jodida horca.

-Los nuevos se suelen pensar que está aquí para asustar a la gente -explicó-. Dejan de pensarlo en cuanto ven una ejecución en directo. Muchos amigos míos han acabado aquí -apretó de nuevo los puños-. Pero no te creas, sólo estoy fingiendo que soy un buen chico. Cuando vea la oportunidad de... de... les haré pagar por cada uno de los compañeros que han matado.

Vaya, el maldito Vash me estaba empezando a dar miedo. Joder con el conductor.

-Y me da en la nariz que no voy a tener que esperar mucho... -y, entonces, empezó a murmurar. Sólo entendí una frase- ...Erika, espérame...

-¿Erika? -repetí. Aquel nombre...- Me suena, ¿no era el ángel de la guarda de alguna ciudad...? ¿De Catacumba...?

-Vaya, sí que te lo sabes -se sorprendió Vash-. Pero no, no es esa Erika... no lo es... -se giró, dándole la espalda a la horca. Siguió andando y yo le seguí. Todo en aquella prisión resultaba inquietante.

-¿Y esos malditos campos de fuerza...? -pregunté.

-Limitan el área donde tienen que estar los prisioneros.

-¿Y si los tocas pasa algo? -pregunté. Me miró.

-Siempre puedes probar. Ahí hay uno -señaló uno al final de las escaleras-. Ese delimita el paso a la torre principal, donde están las celdas de aislamiento y el cuartel de la guardia, donde el teniente Schwein tiene a sus... bueno... "invitados especiales", los que siempre está atento para cazar.

-Está bien, lo tocaré -acepté. No podía ser tan malo.

Subí las escaleras y, algo temeroso toqué el campo de fuerza. No paso nada. Metí el brazo. Ni unas jodidas cosquillas.

Pasé al otro lado y me di la vuelta, levantando los brazos. El capullo de Vash me miraba con la boca abierta.

-¿Por qué no te ha dado una descarga? -preguntó confuso.

-Ni idea -me encogí de hombros. Giró la cabeza hacia los lados, mirando si alguien nos había visto.

-Es igual, vuelve aquí, ¡rápido! ¡Si te ven los guardias te van a destripar! -le hice caso inmediatamente. Había llegado a la conclusión de que, si quería sobrevivir allí, tenía que seguir los consejos del maldito Vash.

Ah, y yo no quiero que me destripen. Aún tenía que dejar sin dientes al bastardo de Ludwig: no lo había olvidado.

-¿Se puede saber qué ha pasado? ¿Cómo has podido atravesar el campo andando como si nada? -preguntó interesado.

-Ni ide... -de repente, una idea se me pasó por la mente. Me metí la mano por dentro de los pantalones y palpé el dobladillo de mis calzoncillos. Saqué la especie de insignia que me había dado Dragris y la acerqué al campo de fuerza. Brilló- No jodas...

-¿Qué es eso? -preguntó el idiota de Vash. Se la enseñé- Vaya, tiene las iniciales del Imperio...

-¿Las iniciales?

-Si, "V" y "T": von Tropp. Y si te fijas, en el fondo, está el sello imperial, aunque está algo desgastado. ¡Pero funciona! ¿De dónde la has sacado? -me preguntó.

-Me la dio Dragris -respondí simplemente.

-¿Dragris? ¿Ese vejestorio de lagarto? Bueno, supongo que tiene sentido... -murmuró- ¿Y cómo la has conseguido colar aquí? Porque claro, supongo que te habrás dado cuenta de que todas tus pertenencias han desaparecido, ¿no?

-Bueno, el capullo de Dragris me dijo que se la había cogido a un miembro del Vonvi...Vinvo...

-¿Vonunvirato?

-Sí, eso. Dijo que parecía algo muy importante para él, así que la guardé en el lugar más seguro que conozco y que está conmigo: el... el dobladillo de mis calzoncillos. Evidentemente, ahí no tocaron.

-Pues fue una jugada fantástica, Lovino -aseguró el bastardo de Vash-. En fin, será mejor que esto quede entre nosotros, ¿vale? Si se enteran los guardias, nos la hemos cargado.

Yo asentí. ¿Por qué debería no hacerle caso? De hecho, Vash era la única persona de la que podía más o menos fiarme allí.

-Bueno, creo que ya lo hemos visto todo aquí -dijo-. No puedo dejar más tiempo de lado el trabajo, si no, seguro que mañana me ahorcarán. Y tú deberías hacer lo mismo, aunque a lo mejor, por ser tu primer día, te perdonan. Ya hablaremos esta noche -y entonces, salió corriendo hacia su trabajo.

* * *

_P.O.V Antonio_

Habíamos vuelto a Pedranía.

-¿Te vuelvo a rellenar el vaso, Antonio? -preguntó la preciosa Sada.

-¿Sabes? Mejor deja la botella... -y así, dejó el vino encima de la mesa.

Seguía con aquello grabado en la mente: Lovi empujándome, Lovi diciéndonos la verdad, Lovi montando sobre Dragris...

Lovi cayendo al vacío... Y lo peor, habíamos visto cómo unos guardias extraños, de esos que matamos la anterior vez, cuando estaba el tío con cabeza de lechuza, se llevaban su cuerpo. Pero no, él no estaba muerto, él no... no podía morir, porque él era...

Sacudí la cabeza. No, ya no debía pensar más en él. Lovi... Lovino... Nos había mentido. Él... era un celestial. ¿Por qué me había enamorado de él? Supongo que porque pensaba que era humano.

Pero ahora... Las cosas habían cambiado... Aunque yo... Yo a él... Le seguía... Le seguía...

-¿Sabéis? No recordaba que Pedranía estuviera tan cerca de Draquipoche -comentó Abel como si nada. Él parecía el menos afectado por todo aquello. Tal vez nunca llegó a tener confianza con... con él. Nunca llegó a tenerle cariño.

-Ya ves... eso de llegar de un día para otro a un lugar... -respondió Laura- Aunque claro, los habitantes de Chimbamba fueron muy amables dándonos aquellos pollastres apocalípticos domesticados para que pudiéramos volver a la playa de Draquipoche. Y luego, Pedranía está cruzando el mar del norte, no sé de qué te sorprendes que hayamos tardado tan poco...

-Tienes razón -reconoció Abel. Miró su plato de paella. Estaba intacto. Lo apartó-. No tengo hambre.

-Yo... tampoco -reconoció Laura. Apartó su plato también, que estaba prácticamente sin tocar.

¿Para qué íbamos a engañarnos? Yo también aparté el mío.

-Esto es horrible... -dijo Laura al cabo de unos momentos- Esto... Esto es... -suspiró- Yo sólo quería saber la verdad, pero creo que esto no está bien...

-Vaya, lo reconoces... -dijo su hermano sorprendido, recostándose en su silla.

-¡Pues claro que lo reconozco! -dijo su hermana, colorada- Yo no quería esto... Cuando Lovino dijo lo de que habíamos molestado a un celestial... sonreí. Creo que eso le sentó mal. En realidad, más bien lo que pensaba yo en ese momento fue "¿Qué narices está pasando? ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?"... Pero sólo lo empeoré todo... -se mordió el labio- Soy un desastre.

-No es culpa tuya -le dije yo, intentando tranquilizarla.

-Sí lo es -contradijo su hermano.

-¿Te quieres callar, Abel? ¿Es que no tienes un mínimo de empatía? -pregunté.

-Dijo el que no sabe leer la atmósfera... -contestó él.

-¿A qué te refieres? -no había entendido aquello.

-Basta ya -pidió Laura-. No sois críos, por favor. ¿No veis la situación? ¿No notáis que falta alguien? ¿No le echáis de menos? Porque yo... -suspiró y se recostó en el respaldo de su silla, cerrando los ojos- Se fue tan rápido...

-No me lo recuerdes -enterré la cara entre las manos. Abel suspiró.

-A ver, me parece bien que os arrepintáis de todo lo que pasó y eso pero... ¿no creéis que es un poquito tarde para eso? Lovino ha desaparecido. Y no por propia voluntad. Se lo han llevado, lo hemos visto y no hemos hecho nada para evitarlo, además de que no sabemos dónde está. Ahora decís que le echáis en falta...

-Es que ya no es lo mismo sin sus palabrotas cada dos por tres... -interrumpió Laura.

-...Pero sin embargo, aquí estamos -continuó Abel sin prestar atención a su hermana-. ¿Alguna sugerencia?

-¿Sugerencia? -repetimos Laura y yo a la vez.

-Sí, ¿qué queréis que hagamos ahora? -preguntó Abel cruzándose de brazos.

-Yo... -dije al cabo de unos incómodos segundos- Yo sé que... que Lovi nos mintió... y no le he perdonado...

-Y nosotros tampoco -admitió Laura.

-Pero... pero... es nuestro compañero y... y yo... bueno... -bebí un trago de vino- Yo le quiero, ya lo sabíais... y por lo que he pensado y sentido hasta ahora, creo que si intentara olvidarle... no podría. Es imposible que me olvide de él. Imposible hoy y dentro de cien años. Por eso creo que... que deberíamos buscarle. Y cuando le encontremos, que se termine de explicar.

-No es mala idea... -reconoció Laura- pero tampoco quiero que se vuelva a escapar y... -suspiró- ¿Tenéis idea de por donde empezar a buscar? Sabemos que ha sido el tal Impío Imperio, pero a saber dónde se lo han llevado.

Justo entonces, mi vaso de vino se volcó como por arte de magia.

-¿Q-qué ha sido eso? -pregunté sobresaltado- ¿Abel?

-No me miréis, yo no he sido -el mago levantó ambas manos y, entonces, un plato de paella salió volando y se estrelló contra la pared.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? -esta vez fue Sada la que preguntó.

-¡Ha sido un accidente! -se apresuró a aclarar Laura- No te preocupes, Sada, lo limpiaré -y, con su magia, se puso a trabajar en ello. No tardó en acabar de limpiar.

Entonces, noté cómo el cinturón que llevaba se abría y acto seguido salía volando por la puerta de la posada.

-¡Hay que seguirlo! -dije poniéndome en pie sin pensarlo un segundo y dejando unas cuantas monedas sobre la mesa. Los dos hermanos también se pusieron de pie y los tres seguimos al cinturón.

Casi sin darnos cuenta, salimos fuera de la ciudad y llegamos a una playa cercana; allí, el cinturón cayó al suelo.

-Bien, ¿y ahora qué? Ya hemos perseguido al cinturón encantado -dijo Abel cruzándose de brazos. Casi como una respuesta, en la arena empezó a escribirse un mensaje:

_"Hola. Soy el fabuloso, divino y genial Feliks, azafato del Expreso Celestial"_

-Ah... ¡encantado, yo soy Antonio! -dije con una sonrisa.

_"Sí, eso ya lo sé, llevo acompañando a Lovi desde antes de que le conociérais"._

-Vamos, que eres el hado travesti que mencionó -soltó Abel. No lo había pensado, pero debía de ser él...

_"O sea, ¡no me llaméis así! ¡Soy el divino y genial Feliks! Pero yo quería deciros que tenéis que buscar a Lovi, que está en un problema super-super gordo"_

-Sí, eso ya nos lo veíamos venir. ¿Dónde está? -preguntó Laura.

_"En Kerker, la prisión que tiene el Impío Imperio. Como que llegó allí esta mañana, con una de las tropas del tío-pajarraco. Estas dijeron que era un celestial y tal, pero por suerte para él, en la prisión no se lo tragaron. Si no, como que no sé ahora mismo cómo estaría... O sea, pero Lovi no sabe esto, ya que cuando yo le dejé seguía inconsciente y..."_

-¿Dónde está Kerker? -pregunté yo directamente.

_"O sea, es un sitio nada fabuloso, no os lo recomiendo. Pero está en el mismo continente que Paracelso, sólo que está al oeste. Es un lugar que huele súper-mal, con charcos de veneno y hay también una especie de palacio al lado... Pero todo está dentro de una especie de valle al que sólo se puede acceder o por aire o escalando las montañas que lo rodean. O sea, ni siquiera se puede llegar por mar"_

-Bueno, tiene sentido que el Impío Imperio esté ahí, si ese sitio es como lo describe. Es casi impenetrable y fácilmente defendible. -comentó Abel.

_"Bueno, pues eso. Pero no hay tiempo, ha que sacarlo de ese nada-fabuloso sitio, él no puede fugarse de allí. Por eso he pensado una forma de llevaros"_

-¿Qué forma? -pregunté yo. Tardó un poco más en ponerse a escribir.

_"¿Sabéis dónde está Draquipoche? Pues vamos hacia allí. Una vez lleguemos, Toni, préstame tu cinturón otra vez y os llevaré hasta el Expreso"_

-¿Expreso? -preguntamos los tres a la vez.

_"Sí. Como que supongo que será un poco raro para vosotros, pero creo que puedo apañármelas para llevaros hasta Kerker. Vosotros sólo confiad en el divino, fabuloso y genial azafato del maravilloso Expreso Celestial, Feliks"_

* * *

_P.O.V Lovino_

-Lovino... ¡Lovino...!

Abrí los ojos lentamente. Ahora que había conseguido pillar el puñetero sueño...

Ja, el idiota de Vash se equivocaba con eso de por ser mi primer día, no me dirían nada. Y una mierda. Estaba molido de tanto trabajar. ¿Es que todos los días del resto de mi vida (que era infinita, ya que soy un celestial y no puedo morir a no ser que me hagan desaparecer con magia oscura) iban a ser así?

-¿Qué quieres, Vash...? -pregunté sabiendo que era él, hablándome desde la celda de la derecha.

-Vaya, estás hecho papilla -se dio cuenta él.

-¿No, en serio...?

-Bueno, el primer día siempre es agotador. Después te vas acostumbrando a todo esto y ya no lo pasas tan mal -aseguró-. Créeme, llevo casi tres meses aquí.

-¿Tres meses...? ¿Y eres el preso más antiguo? -pregunté, mirando de reojo la calavera.

-No es eso exactamente. Hubo gente que llegó aquí antes que yo, pero todos murieron -comentó como si nada-. Ahora que lo pienso llevo aquí desde lo que el resto de presos llaman "el terremoto".

-Por el capullo del Todopoderoso, no me hables del terremoto -pedí yo-. Maldita sea, por eso empezó todo...

-¿Empezó todo? -preguntó.

-No es nada importante -mentí yo.

-Bueno, iré a lo que quería decirte. Es una historia un poco larga, pero escúchame hasta el final -pidió.

-Sí, sí... -el capullo de Vash hizo una pausa y, entonces, empezó a hablar.

-Llevas un día aquí, así que no hace falta que te cuente que Kerker es un agujero horrible. Por eso yo llevo ya un tiempo trabajando en un plan de fuga.

Reí amargamente. ¿Plan de fuga? Yo ya había llegado a la conclusión que el único que tenía posibilidad de marcharse de allí era yo, pero no iba a hacerlo sin mi espada. Además, seguro que antes de que hubiera salido por la puerta de la prisión, ya me habrían descubierto.

-Anda ya... -dije yo.

-Quería pedirte que formaras parte de él -soltó el capullo de repente. Me incorporé como un acto reflejo.

-Estás de coña, ¿no?

-Bueno, yo lo llamo plan, pero tampoco es que haya tanto planeado, ya que hasta ahora no se me había ocurrido cómo esquivar los campos de fuerza, aunque sí que sé cómo apartar a los guardias. De hecho, vamos a aprovechar una oportunidad para atacar a los guardias y quitarles las armas.

-No parece muy... "sofisticado", la verdad -afirmé yo.

-Lo sé, pero somos bastante gente, casi triplicamos en número a los guardias, así que podría funcionar -aseguró-. Y lo dicho: el problema hasta ahora han sido los campos de fuerza. Mientras estén activos, no podemos hacer nada.

-¿Se pueden desactivar? -pregunté sorprendido.

-Sí, un día escuché a los guardias hablar de que en la torre principal está el control de los campos de fuerza. Si se desactivan, somos libres. Y resulta que has llegado tú. Tú, que tienes esa placa del Imperio, que puedes atravesar los campos de fuerza -sabía a donde quería llegar-. Es decir: eres el único que puede llegar a la torre y desactivarlo todo.

-Entiendo...

-Entonces, ¿te apuntas? -preguntó. Arqueé las cejas.

-¿En serio me lo preguntas, bastardo? ¿No ha quedado claro que yo quiero salir de este sitio incluso más que vosotros? -pregunté.

-Ya, pero de todas formas, necesitaba oírlo -respondió-. Y, la verdad, creo que mañana tendremos la ocasión de llevar a cabo nuestro plan.

-¿De verdad? -pegunté sorprendido- ¿Qué pasa mañana?

-Es viernes.

-Vale, eso ya lo sabía. ¿Y?

-Toca ejecución -respondió como si se tratara de lo más normal del mundo.

* * *

**Uuuuh... ¿Se ha quedado interesante? No sé, yo pregunto, porque como yo solo escribo y ya sé lo que va a pasar...**

**Por otra parte, se ha demostrado lo buen lugar que puede ser para guardar algo el dobladillo de los calzoncillos... Eh, es verdad, en el juego te dejan en ropa interior. Siendo tu personaje chica, piensas "Qué hijos de... de... chica de moral distraída", pero siendo Lovino... bueno, piensa lo mismo, pero en aquel momento no sabía en quién cagarse. Lo bueno del juego es que sí que tienes todas tus cosas contigo, así que si te da la gana te coges otra vez tu espada/látigo/abanico/vara/hacha/cualquier arma. Eso sí, nada de pegar a la gente.**

**¡Chan chan! ¡Vash salvaje apareció! ¿Qué debería hacer Lovino...? ...Bromas aparte, desde que pensé en Vash para el papel que está haciendo, y sobre todo desde que empecé a escribir este capítulo, toda su historia ha dado un giro de 180 grados. Vamos, que en 3 días se me ocurrió toda su historia. Historia que no aparece en el juego, ya que allí llega y dice "¡Hola, soy ****! ¡Y hago lo siguiente: ...!" Y no te dan explicaciones de quién narices es o de dónde ha salido. Me he tomado la "molestia" de crearle una pequeña historia, algo de pasado. Pero bueno, ya se verá en el próximo capítulo (y en los siguientes).**

**¿Saldrá Lovino vivo de Kerker? ¿Podrá Feliks cumplir su plan y llevar a esos tres al Expreso? ¿Cómo saldrá el plan de Vash? Y lo más importante... ¿qué coj**es hace el mecanismo del patio de Kerker? El de los palos y los presos empujando como mulas...**

**Más y espero que mejor en el próximo capítulo. ¡Nos vemos!**

**- Miss Desi y Miss Alisa -**


	25. Capítulo 25

**¡Hola hola! Aquí Miss Desi con el capítulo de hoy. Miss Alisa se ha ido al cole, está estresada la pobre, y yo hoy también porque tengo que hacer muchas cosas. Sin embargo, me ha pedido que explique unas cuantas cosas antes de empezar con el capítulo (o después, pero igualmente las explico).**

**Primero: Miss Alisa quiere informar de que está de exámenes y tiene el tiempo muy muy justo. Por eso, aunque hará lo posible para cumplir, no puede prometer que haya dos capítulos las semana que viene, como siempre. Puede que o el martes o el viernes no le dé tiempo a tener el capi listo para colgar, y pide disculpas por el retraso. No es 100% seguro, pero sí muy probable. Esperamos que lo entendáis y tengáis un poco de paciencia, porque Miss Alisa va a acabar esta historia, y tiene planeadas demasiadas cosas divertidas como para no hacerlo.**

**Segundo: me ha pedido que explique más o menos cómo nacen los ángeles. En el juego no se da ninguna explicación, se podría decir que el Todopoderoso chasquea los dedos y aparecen porque sí. Pero como la generación espontánea no existe, Miss Alisa cogió la saga de Eragon y adaptó parte de las costumbres de los elfos del libro a los celestiales. Según esto, como los celestiales no mueren nunca, tampoco se casan entre ellos, sino que se emparejan y pasan cierto número de años juntos, hasta que "se les acabe el amor", como quien dice. Y sí pueden tener hijos, pero no lo hacen a menudo, ¿por qué? Pues porque tener un hijo entre dos celestiales es como un juramento sagrado de amor eterno (vamos, que de ahí no te saca ni Ivan ya), más incluso que el matrimonio. Por eso hay tan pocos niños celestiales (igual que elfos, según el libro en la capital del reino como mucho podías encontrarte dos o tres niños elfos). Esa es la explicación que Miss Alisa ha decidido darle; un poco plagiada, es verdad, pero le da sentido. ¡Ah, y también se puede adoptar! Mirad si no a Tino y a Berwald.**

**Bueno, se me está haciendo tarde y creo que no tengo nada más que explicar... Voy a ello.**

* * *

**Cap. 25: ...pero los cerdos gigantes lo son más.**

_P.O.V Lovino_

-Lamento mucho molestar al bello durrmiente, perro ¿te importarría levantar el traserro und ponerte a trabajar?

Bonita forma de despertar a alguien... O eso diría si no me hubiera estado pegando patadas en la tripa mientras lo hacía, además de estar helado, en una celda de la peor prisión que existe, en vete a saber dónde.

Como la mañana anterior, el capullo del soldado salió de la celda, dejando la puerta abierta. Me levanté y salí al exterior. Allí me encontré al idiota de Vash, esperándome con los brazos cruzados.

-Vamos, hoy es el día -me recordó. Yo asentí, aún medio dormido y ambos subimos al patio superior.

Así, llegamos al patíbulo (donde estaba la horca, vamos). Allí ya estaban congregados casi todos los prisioneros, mirando cómo a uno de sus compañeros le obligaban a subir las escaleras.

-Vamos, tirra parra allá. Así, buen chico... -le decía el soldado que le empujaba.

-¡No quiero morir, no quiero morir, NO QUIERO MORIR! -gritaba el hombre. Ahora que lo pensaba (y cambiando un poco de tema), no había visto señoritas por Kerker...

-Venga, arriba ese ánimo, und deja de meter tanto ruido -le dijo el soldado mientras conseguía que, finalmente, el hombre subiera. De reojo, vi como Vash apretaba los puños.

El preso cayó de rodillas y empezó a llorar.

-Sehr gut. Si piensas perder el tiempo a alles porrtándote como un crío... supongo que tendrremos que dejar la horca parra otro día -creo que yo fui el único que arqueó las cejas. ¿De qué iba aquello? Bueno, lo supe exactamente cuando el tío sacó la espada y siguió hablando- ¡En vez de eso, te harré trizas, ingrrato vago!

Y sin pensármelo, yo me adelanté y agarré al tío por la muñeca, impidiendo que matara al preso. El resto de los guardias presentes me apuntaron con sus armas, pero no me preocupó.

-¿Qué crrees que estás haciendo, prisionerro...? -preguntó el tío.

-Lovino, aún no era el momento... -dijo el capullo de Vash entre dientes.

-Me importa una mierda -le respondí. Tal vez había hecho eso porque aún me quedaba algo de moral de celestial, cosa que yo pensaba que nunca había tenido. Y tío, ese maldito preso tenía que haber hecho algo muy grave contra el Imperio: ¡no podía morir, por el Todopoderoso Ivan!

-¿No es ese el que entrró ayer? -preguntó uno de los guardias.

-Sí, el palillo... -¿palillo? Se iban a enterar esos capullos. Anda que llamarme palillo...

-¿Palillo? -repetí en voz alta, mirando al que me lo había llamado- ¿Me llamas palillo? ¿A mí? -reí y, al momento, le rompí la muñeca al tío que estaba sujetando, que soltó la espada y le puse la zancadilla, haciendo que cayera al suelo.

Y es que en el Observatorio nos preparan para luchar con armas y sin ellas, nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar.

Recogí la espada que había soltado el tío y antes de que se pudieran dar cuenta de lo que estuviera pasando, había dejado a todos los guardias o inconscientes o heridos de gravedad.

-Tsk, no me gusta esta espada... -murmuré, mirándola a la luz del poco sol que había- Bueno, me tendré que conformar hasta que recupere la mía...

Entonces, me di cuenta de que todos los presos, incluido el capullo de Vash, me estaban mirando con la boca abierta.

-¿Qué? -pregunté, bajando la espada- La verdad, no sé por qué no os habíais rebelado antes -me agaché junto a uno de los soldados inconscientes y cogí una plaquita que no se veía a simple vista, una plaquita que llevaba en la armadura-. Con esto hubierais podido atravesar los campos de fuerza -se la lancé a Vash, que la cogió al vuelo.

-No me había fijado en que las llevaban... -dijo simplemente él. Entonces, me subí a la horca y miré a todos los prisioneros.

-A ver, ¡escuchadme todos! -conseguí llamar su atención. Me aclaré la garganta- Vamos a ver, capullos, no se me da bien hablar en público, así que lo diré en tres puñeteras palabras: ¡ESTO... ES... KERKEEEEEER!

* * *

_P.O.V Antonio_

-¿P... por aquí? -pregunté, mirándo fijamente el cinturón. Se movió arriba y abajo, como diciendo que sí.

Habíamos pasado la noche navegando y a primera hora de la mañana habíamos llegado de nuevo a la costa de Draquipoche. En ese momento, el tal Feliks me volvió a quitar el cinturón y ahora mismo lo estábamos siguiendo sin saber a dónde nos dirigíamos.

Entonces, nos detuvimos, ya que el cinturón lo hizo así.

-Vale, ¿y ahora? -preguntó Laura. Nos habíamos detenido en medio de una especie de prado, aunque frente a nosotros había un rectangulo sin hierba.

Entonces, Feliks se fue moviendo lentamente hacia adelante mientras ascendía un poco.

Sin pensármelo, yo le seguí, pero tropecé y me di de morros contra el suelo...

...o debería haberme dado de morros contra el suelo, porque me quedé apoyado en algo invisible, que me sujetaba.

Ahí había unas escaleras.

-¿Estás bien, Antonio? -preguntó Laura.

-Sí, y acabo de descubrir unas escaleras invisibles -dije palpándolas. Laura arqueó una ceja y tocó donde yo tocaba.

-¡Tienes razón, aquí hay algo! ¡Ven a tocarlo tú también, Abby! -su hermano parecía muy extrañado, pero le hizo caso y también pareció sorprenderse de aquello.

Así, palpándo el suelo y después de tres escalones, llegamos a una especie de... ¿plataforma? No podía asegurarlo, ya que era invisible.

-¿Hasta dónde llegará esto...? -me preguntér mientras tocaba el suelo invisible. Me di de morros contra lo que debía de ser una pared- Vale, acabo de descubrirlo.

Entonces, mi cinturón cayó al suelo.

-¿Ya... ya está? -preguntó Laura, pero el cinturón no se movió. En su lugar, el suelo invisible empezó a temblar- ¿Qué pasa ahora?

-Me da la impresión de que deberíamos sujetarnos a algo -dijo Abel, pero en ese momento, nos empezamos a mover y ni yo supe como.

Ah, y nos elevamos.

-¿Qué naric-¡EEEEEEEH!? -chilló Laura. Y es que nos habíamos empezado a mover a una velocidad de vértigo sin siquiera avisar. Además de estar a un kilómetro del suelo, por lo menos.

Resbalamos por el suelo invisible y dimos con una pared detrás de nosotros.

-¡Sujetaos a algo! -recomendó Abel, que por lo visto había encontrado un saliente- ¡Tengo la impresión de que esto va a ser largo!

* * *

_P.O.V Lovino_

Mientras los malditos presos entretenían a los pocos y puñeteros soldados que no me había cargado yo, el imbécil de Vash y yo habíamos traspasado los campos de fuerza y subíamos por la torre de vigilancia, buscando el control de los campos de fuerza.

-¡Tiene que estar aquí! -aseguró Vash mientras abría una puerta.

Allí habían varios baúles, además de un pedestal con una bola de energía naranja encima que soltaba chispas.

-¡Perro bueno! -pegamos un bote. Había un guardia en la sala- ¿Se puede saber cómo habéis llegado hasta aquí? ¡Esto es sehr irregul...!

-Calla -dije yo mientras me acercaba. Y le golpeé el casco con la espada, lo que le dejó atontado. Después, le golpeé por detrás y de nuevo en la cabeza, lo que hizo que cayera al suelo, seguramente inconsciente.

-No sé ni para qué vengo contigo... -gruñó Vash cruzándose de brazos, pero no le hice caso y señalé la bola naranja.

-¿Esto es lo de los jodidos campos de fuerza?

-Sí.

-Pues vale -y me lo cargué de un golpe con la espada. Miré por la ventana justoa tiempo para ver cómo todos los campos desaparecían y los presos escapaban a la velocidad del rayo.

Eso sí, la espada quedó inservible.

-Mierda -maldecí soltándola-. Tengo que encontrar mi...

-¿Es esta tu espada? -preguntó el capullo de Vash sacando mi preciada Überfalcoespada de uno de los baules.

-¡Dame eso! -grité quitándose la de las manos. Empecé a darle besos por todas partes. Menos por el filo, prefería no cortarme.

-Lovino... Lovino... -su voz me llegó lejana, pero finalmente paré en seco y vi que el capullo de Vash me miraba con la ceja arqueada. Carraspeé y me puse en pie.

-Eeeh... sí, es mía. Sólo mía -añadí.

-Ya veo... -siguió rebuscando en el baúl y sacó mi ropa. No le tenía especial cariño, pero abrigaba más que lo que me habían dado en la jodida prisión, así que me la puse.

Y sí, cogí el puto abanico.

-¿Ya estás listo? -preguntó el capullo de Vash. Me di la vuelta y me lo vi con una pistola en cada mano. Por lo demás, la ropa era la de siempre.

-Sí, ¿y ahora? -pregunté, cruzándome de brazos.

-Bien, la mayoría de los prisioneros ya se han fugado. Pero esos no son los más importantes -afirmó-. Como bien te comenté ayer, hay unas celdas de aislamiento. Se encuentran unos pisos por debajo de nosotros.

-Vamos, que hay que bajar por las otras escaleras -afirmé recordando que al entrar a la torre había dos escaleras: una que subía y otra que bajaba.

-Sí. Allí están los prisioneros de máxima seguridad. Pero claro, no es tan fácil -dijo entonces-. Si son prisioneros de máxima seguridad, lo más normal sería que el teniente Schwein tuviera las llaves. Además, seguro que la única forma de acceder a esas celdas es desde su salón.

-Bien -acepté, y empezamos a bajar las escaleras-, pues vamos a cargárnoslo. Tengo ganas de conocer a esos prisioneros de "máxima seguridad" y de preguntarle a ese teniente mierda por qué no me ha encerrado con ellos...

* * *

Entramos sin molestarnos en llamar al salón del teniente "mierda" Schwein.

Nada, era como un simple salón del trono, con alfombra roja y todo, solo que más pequeño... y apestaba. Como una pocilga.

Allí dentro se encontraban dos guardias, uno a cada lado de un trono y gigante. Y, en el trono gigante, estaba la... la... el cerdo más grande y más apestoso que había visto en mi puñetera vida.

A ver, era un cerdo gigante, musculoso, con colmillos, armadura y una bola de pinchos más grande que mi cabeza atada a una cadena. Seguro que era el tal teniente Schwein. Después de ver al cabeza-lechuza, ya no se me hacía ni raro, aunque...

...imponía. Pero joder... ¡era un...!

-¡Eh, tú, cerdo! ¡Danos las llaves para llegar a las celdas de máxima seguridad si no quieres que te haga papilla! -ordené. El puñetero cerdo rió.

-¡Vaya, vaya perro si es el supuesto aprrendiz de Ludwig und su amiguito el conductor!

-¿Ludwig? -repitió el capullo de Vash mirándome.

-¿Supuesto? -pregunté yo- ¡Para mi desgracia, sí que soy aprendiz de ese hijo de la gran p...!

-Lovino... -interrumpió el cabrón de Vash, pero el puñetero teniente Schwein rió de nuevo. Su risa era una mezcla entre el ruido de los cerdos y el ruido que hace alguien cuando se atraganta.

-¡Qué insolencia, simple morrtal...! ¡Ni que fuerras ein Engel! ¡Qué disparrate! -volvió a reír- Perro antes de matarrte, tienes que decirme: ¿cómo has podido atravesar el campo de fuerza?

No pasaba por que se lo dijera. De todas formas, iba a matarlo. Así, rebusqué por dentro de mis pantalones y del dobladillo de mis calzoncillos saqué la placa del Imperio.

-Era demasiado fácil de averiguar -mentí. Había sido casualidad.

-Vaya, vaya... ¿dónde has logrrado poner tus pezuñas sobrre eso? ¿Cómo un despojo como tú ha conseguido el sello von Trropp, que el mismo reiiih König dio a todos sus soldados?

-Misterios de la vida, capullo -y me lo volví a guardar en los calzoncillos.

-Mmm. Bueno, tendrremos tiempo de sobrra parra averriguar eso cuando haya aniquilado vuestro torrpe motín.

-Tarde. ¿No ves que ya han huido todos los puñeteros presos? -le dije cruzándome de brazos.

-Lo sé, perro no llegarrán sehr lejos -afirmó.

-Se acabó la charla -soltó Vash alzando sus pistolas-. Se me acaba la paciencia y quiero volver a disparar con estas preciosidades. Lovino, ves a por el cara-cerdo. Yo me ocuparé primero de los matones. Después te ayudaré -estas últimas frases las dijo más bajo. Asentí.

Y no me lo tuvo que repetir dos veces. Sin darle tiempo a pensar que le iba a atacar, me lancé contra el jodido cerdo y le hice dos tajos en la barriga. El tercero lo paró con la cadena de su bola de hierro.

-Así que quierres jugar, despojo humano... -rió. Le pegué una patada en la espinilla, que bastó para distraerle y conseguir pegarle un tajo en cada mano, lo que hizo que soltara la bola.

Le apunté con la espada al cuello.

-Así que quieres jugar, jodido cerdo... -sin embargo, aún no acabé con él. Antes quería oírle despotricar contra mí en ese extraño idioma que utilizaba.

-¡Es kann nicht sein! ¡Ein simple lechonen no puede derrotar a ein teniente del Impío Imperrio von Trropp! -chilló como el cerdo que era- ¡Es ein sueño! ¡Ein pesadillen!

-Bueno, si cuentas que estás luchando contra un celestial... sí, es la peor de tus pesadillas -afirmé con una sonrisa, pero él no me escuchó, o al menos hizo como que no lo hacía.

-No, es... Ya recuerrdo... Mi batalla fue ein desastrre und ya sufrrí ein derrota como esta antes... -murmuró para sí mismo- Eso es... Fue Drragris... Me convirrtió en corrteza churruscada con su aliento und... supongo que debí morrir... -levantó la cabeza, pero parecía perdido en sus malditos recuerdos- Así, ¿estoy muerto? ¡Menuda cerrdada! No puede ser... ¿Puede ser? Und, si lo estoy, ¿nuestro glorrioso Imperrio...?

Y justo en aquel momento, lo que me pareció una bala hecha de luz le dio en la frente y le desintegró, dejando un montón de polvo donde antes había estado. Me giré y vi a Vash con una de sus pistolas levantadas.

-No aguantaba más a ese maldito cerdo -dijo como excusa.

-Yo en ningún momento te he dicho nada -dije bajando la espada. Y entonces observé que de los dos guardias sólo quedaba la armadura-. ¿Y esas balas?

-¿Cuáles? ¿Las de oscuridad o las de luz? -preguntó levantando las dos pistolas.

-Eeeh... las que sean. ¿No se gastan? -negó con la cabeza.

-Son infinitas. Estas pistolas son únicas. Una dispara energía oscura, que acaba con la vida de humanos. No la suelo usar, evidentemente -dijo levantando la pistola que llevaba en la mano izquierda-. Y esta -levantó la de la derecha- dispara energía pura. Acaba con cualquier monstruo y con este tipo de... cosas... -dijo refiriéndose al jodido cerdo- Como verás, la uso más. Pero no te confundas: la de oscuridad también hiere a los monstruos, pero no es tan eficaz como la otra con ellos.

-Entiendo... -respondí. Entonces, Vash se acercó al montoncito de arena que había sido el maldito teniente Schewin y me lanzó unas llaves que se encontraban encima del todo.

-Esto abrirá las celdas de aislamiento -me informó. Luego, rebuscó algo más y sacó un collar en el que colgaba un silbato de oro. Se lo puso al cuello.

-¿Es tuyo? -pregunté. Me miró de reojo.

-Sí -y se lo metió por dentro de la camiseta-. Vayamos a las celdas de aislamiento. Rápido. Erika puede estar... -se calló justo a tiempo.

-Ya la mencionaste antes. ¿Quién es? -pregunté.

-Nadie -respondió, sin mirarme a los ojos y completamente rojo.

En fin, no tardaría en descubrirlo, así que me encogí de hombros y fui detrás del trono del cerdo. Efectivamente, allí había unas escaleras.

Bajamos sin decir nada y llegamos a un largo pasillo con bastantes puertas de barrotes que llevaban a celdas. De estas salía luz.

Nos acercamos a la primera puerta y vimos una especie de cápsula dorada y redonda flotando en el aire, que soltaba la luz que habíamos visto. En el suelo había dibujado con pintura negra una especie de círculo con dibujos y letras raras.

-Así que era verdad que los tenían aquí... -murmuró Vash. Y continuó en voz más alta- Estos son los presos de máxima seguridad de los que te hablaba, Lovino. Ahora, abre la puerta -pidió.

Me costó unos segundos descubrir cuál de las llaves abría esa puerta, pero finalmente entramos.

Me acerqué más a la cápsula dorada y observé que había un círculo azul en medio. Ah, y que la cápsula en realidad estaba hecha por... por...

¿...plumas...?

-Bien, si esto se puede abrir de una manera, yo sé exactamente como hacerlo -dijo el idiota de Vash. Y, acto seguido, con el pie, borró parte del círculo mágico y la cápsula cayó al suelo.

Poco a poco, la cápsula fue cambiando de color y dejó de emitir luz. Las plumas pasaban a color blanco, igual que el círculo azul y, en menos de lo que me esperaba, tuvimos a un tembloroso celestial frente a nosotros.

Celestial que reconocí como el capullo miedica de Raivis.

Se pasó unos segundos más temblando y lloriqueando hasta que levantó la cabeza y me vio a mí.

-¿Lo... Lovino? -preguntó.

-Así que erais vosotros... -murmuré. Allí estaban los ángeles de la guarda desaparecidos del Observatorio... Lo que quería decir...- ¿Sabes algo de mi maldito hermano? -pregunté.

Raivis me miró unos segundos, intentando acordarse de quién narices era mi hermano.

-¿F-Feli...? ¿También desapareció...? Lo siento, n-no puedo ayudarte con e-eso... No recuerdo n-nada de lo que p-pasó después de caerme de allí arriba...

-Maldita sea... -dije entre dientes.

-Raivis, escapa en cuanto recuperes las fuerzas -soltó entonces el capullo de Vash. Raivis le miró sorprendido y Vash le devolvió la miranda.

Y el idiota de Raivis asintió.

-P...Pero Lovino... ¿Qué ha pasado c-con...? -se señaló las alas y el halo.

-Ya te lo dirá el maldito Yao -murmuré. Pero en aquel momento tenía otra cosa en la que pensar.

Me giré hacia el cabrón de Vash, le cogí del brazo y le arrastré fuera de la celda.

-¿Cómo coño puedes ver a los celestiales? -pregunté cuando estuvimos en la puerta de la siguiente celda.

-Esa es la pregunta que te debería hacer yo -dijo mirándome de arriba a bajo.

-¿No es evidente? ¡Soy un jodido celest...! -pero me detuvo.

-Sí, sí, ya lo he pillado. Me lo vi venir cuando Schwein dijo que eras el "supuesto aprendiz de Ludwig" -dijo cruzándose de brazos. No quedamos un momento callados.

-¿...No deberías asustarte? -pregunté yo entonces.

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo? Yo también soy un celestial -respondió como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Claro, yo me cruzo todos los días a gente por la calle que se me acercan y dicen: "Hola, soy un celestial, ¡encantado!"

-No tienes ni alas ni halo -dije cruzándome de brazos.

-¿Y eso supone un problema? Tú tampoco tienes -contestó él.

-Ya, pero lo mío fue por el "terremoto".

-Yo nací son ellos -¿de verdad? ¿Iba en serio?

-Ningún celestial nace sin alas ni halo...

-Yo sí -respondió con naturalidad.

-¡Pero eso no tiene ningún puto sentido! ¿Cómo ibas a bajar entonces al Protectora-?

-Mira, ya tendremos tiempo para hablar cuando salgamos de aquí -me interrumpió él-. Ahora lo que hay que hacer es liberar al resto de celestiales.

No puse pegas. Quería encontrar a mi hermano cuanto antes.

En la siguiente celda encontramos a un celestial que yo no conocía, pero que me dio las gracias igualmente. En la siguiente a esa estaba el imbécil de Eduard.

-Aaah... Lovino... -me reconoció-. ¿Qué ha pasado con tus...?

-No preguntes -le corté-. ¿Sabes algo del bastardo de Feliciano?

-¿Cayó? -preguntó. Asentí- Lo siento, no tengo ni idea, más que nada porque...

-No recuerdas nada después de caerte, ¿verdad? -completó el idiota de Vash. Eduard asintió- Lovino, no vas a sacar nada preguntándoles a todos, más que nada porque nadie se acuerda.

-Ya, ya... -gruñí y salí de aquella celda. Varios ángeles desconocidos más tarde, encontré al capullo de Toris.

-¿Recuerdas algo después de caerte? -pregunté. Mejor ir directo a esa pregunta, ya que nadie sabía nada de Feliciano. Frunció el ceño.

-Recuerdo... recuerdo que estaba malherido -respondió. Vaya, alguien que se acordaba de algo-. Y entonces, vinieron los soldados del imperio y me capturaron. Por lo visto, ellos pueden ver a los celestiales, aunque no sé cómo puede ser... En el momento en el que nos caímos, vinieron a buscarnos. Pero después de eso, no me acuerdo de nada... -entrecerró los ojos- ¿A qué día estamos?

-Ni lo sé ni me importa -respondí.

-Eduard y Raivis están unas celdas más atrás. Si los encuentras, podréis ayudaros para volver a Moraleja del Soto -explicó Vash.

-Gracias por avisar, pero aún estoy un poco cansado -respondió Toris.

-Bien, sigamos -dijo Vash saliendo de la celda. Le seguí. Parecía tener un poco de prisa.

Nos quedaban únicamente dos celdas, y aquello era algo preocupante. Muy preocupante, ya que si Feliciano no estaba allí...

-Bastardo, ¿aquí están todos los celestiales cautivos? -pregunté.

-No -respondió-. ¿No te lo había comentado? Tienen más en el palacio von Tropp -explicó.

La verdad, no tenía ni idea de si aquello me lo había comentado antes.

Abrimos la penúltima celda y borramos parte del círculo negro. Antes incluso de que las alas se hubieran vuelto blancas, el celestial ya estaba gritando no-sé-qué de "al rey del norte no se le hace esto".

-Vámonos antes de que abra las alas -dije dándome la vuelta e intento ir hacia la salida, pero el capullo de Vash me detuvo.

-¿Por qué quieres hacer eso? Ni que fuera...

-¡MUAHAHAHAHA! ¡El Rey del Norte es libre! ¡Chúpate esa, Impío Imperio! ¡No podíais retenerme eternamente! -gritó el maldito ángel de la guarda de Chimbamba.

-Mierda... -murmuré, pero el capullo de Mathias me vio.

-¡Hombre, si es Lovino! ¿Cómo tú por aquí...? -se quedó un momento callado- ¿Y tus alas?

-Vete a la mierda, Mathias.

-Lovi, Lovi, Lovi... Sigues igual de malhablado que siempre -dijo pasándome un brazo por encima del hombro-. Por cierto, ¿cómo está mi Norge?

-¿Tu qué?

-Mi Lukas, ¿cómo está? ¿Lo ha pasado muy mal sin el Rey del Nor...?

-Ah, ¿el bastardo de Lukas? -pregunté- Está desaparecido.

-¿C-cómo que desaparecido? -se le fue toda la energía de repente- P-pero... no... no puede...

-Venga, date prisa en volver de una puñetera vez a Chimbamba -le corté-. No es que lo estén pasando muy bien por allí.

-¡Pero hace mucho calor! -se quejó- ¿No me puedo ir a Fineslandia?

-Fuiste tú el que quiso ser el celestial de Chimbamba. Haber pedido muerte -y salí de allí antes de que se pusiera a preguntarme más cosas.

Así, a los pocos segundos, el idiota de Vash y yo estábamos delante de la puerta de la última celda.

-Erika... -murmuró el idiota de Vash. Le miré.

-Así que sí era ella a quien buscabas. La maldita celestial -dije yo cruzándome de brazos.

-¡De maldita nada! -me gritó.

-Calma, bastardo... ¿Qué pasa, es tu novia?

-Mi hermana -parecía querer asesinarme con la mirada.

-Ah... Tu hermana -la verdad, había visto a Erika algunas veces y ahora que lo decía, sí que se parecía a Vash...

Se giró hacia la celda.

-Como no esté aquí... -apretó los puños- Como no esté... Prometo que ningún soldado del imperio seguirá tranquilo con su vida mientras yo conserve la mía.

-O hasta que la encuentres -apunté yo. Pero si Erika estaba allí, eso significaba que el bastardo de Feliciano no estaba allí.

-O hasta que la encuentre... -admitió- Abre la puerta, Lovino -pidió.

Me adelanté y cogí la última llave que quedaba. La puerta se abrió con un chirrido y entramos.

-No te enfades si es el bastardo de Feliciano -le pedí entonces al capullo de Vash.

-No prometo nada -y entonces borró parte del círculo y el/la celestal cayó al suelo.

Poco a poco, las plumas se volvieron blancas, al igual que el halo y, entonces, apartó las alas y le vimos la cara.

-Erika... -el idiota de Vash se agachó junto a ella, y la cogió de las manos.

-¿Hermano...? -preguntó ella aún sin saber exactamente que pasaba.

Aquello quería decir que el bastardo de Feliciano no estaba en Kerker. Bien, seguiríamos pateando traseros imperiales.

-No te preocupes, todo está bien, ya no estás en peligro... -la tranquilizó el capullo. Erika se quedó mirándole y después giró su cabeza hacia mí.

-Eres Lovino, ¿no? -preguntó. Asentí- Llevaron a tu hermano al palacio von Tropp.

-¿Cómo lo...?

-Caímos los dos en el mismo sitio, cerca de Moraleja del Soto -explicó-. Había un hombre con cabeza de pájaro y otro que parecía un gato... Ese se llevó a Feli.

-¿Un gato? -repetí extrañado. Aquello era nuevo, el tío con cabeza de lechuza sabía quien era, pero...

-Sí, era extraño... -recordó- Pero tampoco es que me acuerde bien de todo. Después, me trajeron aquí... Yo estaba despierta cuando me encerraron, pero vi que el resto de celestiales no lo estaban... -comentó- Por cierto, ¿se sabe algo de Catacumba?

-Pasaron por una jodida maldición y murió bastante gente. El señorito y el pervertido estaban desbordados, pero ya lo solucioné todo cuando estuve allí -expliqué.

-¿Y Catarrina? ¿Y el Doctor Lupus? -preguntó. Me quedé callado.

-Se... Será mejor que lo veas tú misma cuando vayas -murmuré. Parecía preocupada, pero asintió.

-¿Y sabes para qué os querían? -preguntó el idiota de Vash.

-Algo escuché... -murmuró- Dijeron que se iban a hacer con los servicios de Fafnir gracias a nuestro poder... Pero no sé quién es Fafnir.

Mierda. Por eso el puto dragón negro era tan fuerte.

-Vámonos -dijo el idiota de Vash-. Tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que lleguen soldados procedentes del palacio.

-Hermano, no puedo moverme -confesó Erika-. No tengo fuerzas para levantarme...

-No te preocupes -el capullo la cogió en brazos sin ningún esfuerzo-. Yo te llevaré a Catacumba.

_"¿Está loco?" _pensé _"¿Es que no sabe que Catacumba está en la otra punta del mundo?"_

-Vámonos -y salimos corriendo primero de la torre y después de Kerker. Aparecimos en un lugar totalmente desierto, lleno de charcos de veneno violeta que burbujeaba (para variar). Además, estábamos completamente rodeados por una cadena montañosa. Era imposible saber si era de día o de noche, ya que el cielo estaba cubierto por una caba de nubes grises, de la cual no se veía el final. Y puedo asegurar que si mirabas hacia el este, veías el puñetero palacio von Tropp.

-Feli... -murmuré. Me giré hacia Vash- ¿Y ahora que? ¿Cómo salimos de aquí?

-¿Vas a llevarme en el Expreso, hermano? -preguntó Erika ilusionada.

-Ese era el plan -afirmó el capullo de Vash mientras dejaba a su hermana en el suelo.

-¿Ex... pre... so...? -repetí, alucinado.

Entonces, el cabrón de Vash sacó el silbato de debajo de su camisa y sopló. El sonido del silbato se escuchó a diez kilómetros a la redonda.

Entonces, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, el Expreso Celestial bajó volando del cielo para posarse justo delante de nosotros.

-¿Pero cómo...?

-Te dije que era conductor -respondió simplemente el idiota de Vash.

Y entonces, las piezas encajaron.

-No... -murmuré- No puede ser... ¿Tú eres...?

-¡¿VASH?! -el "divino" Feliks salió volando del tren y abrazó al bastardo, que estaba más sorprendido que yo- ¡O sea, te he estado buscando por todas partes! ¿Dónde te habías metido?

-Eeeh... me caí del tren, por si no te acuerdas -dijo el capullo de Vash cogiéndole por las alitas y alejándolo de él-. Los guardias de Kerker me pillaron y me metieron en prisión. Luego me enteré de que había celestiales cautivos allí, y escuché mencionar a los guardias los nombres de todos los celestiales que habían capturado, incluyendo los que habían llevado al Palacio Von Tropp. Entre ellos estaba mi hermana. Y, como verás...

-¡Hey, así que tú eres la fabulosa y divina Erika! -le cortó Feliks soltándose y revolotenado delante de la cara de Erika.

-Eeeh... sí, soy yo... -murmuró un poco roja.

-¡O sea, por fin conozco a un celestial de verdad! -carraspeé. Entonces, Feliks se giró hacia mí.

-Ah, sí... Hola a ti también, Lovino -dijo arqueando las cejas.

-¿Qué se supone que te pasa, capullo? -pregunté agarrándole yo entonces por las alas- ¿Por qué no has venido a buscarme antes?

-Perdona, tío, pero como que estaba buscando ayuda -dijo hinchando los mofletes.

-¿Ayuda? -repetí. Asintió.

-Sí, están dentro del tren, pero creo que se han mareado un poco por el divino viaje. Mortales, sólo le pasa a los mortales... -añadió más bajo.

-¿Mor... ta... les...? -repetí. Y justo en ese momento, escuché una voz que hizo que mi vcorazón se acelerara.

-¡LOVI! -y el bastardo me abrazó por detrás. A los dos segundos, noté como otra persona me abrazaba por delante.

-¡Lo siento, Lovino! -Laura se disculpó de repente- ¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento...! ¡No quería ser tan dura contigo!

-¡SOCORRO! -grité.

-Hermanita, Antonio, creo que ya es suficiente -dijo el imbécil de Abel mientras se acercaba. Su hemaba le hizo caso, pero Antonio no.

-Feliks, exactamente... ¿qué narices hacías transportando mortales en MI EXPRESO? -preguntó el idiota de Vash volviendo a coger a Feliks.

-¡Era una situación de emergencia! ¡Tenía que salvar al divino Lovi! -se excusó el "fabuloso" Feliks.

-Vaya, muchas gracias, bastardo -interrumpí.

-Eeeh... ¿Con quién hablas, Lovi? -preguntó Laura. Iba a responderle cuando continuó hablando- Ah, sí. Con Feliks.

-Espera, espera, espera... ¿conoceis al hado travesti? -pregunté.

-¡Eh! -protestó el llamado "hado travesti".

-Sí, ha sido él el que nos ha guiado hasta aquí -explicó Laura.

-¿Cómo?

-Con mi cinturón y estrellando un plato de paella en la pared -explicó el bastardo de Antonio, que seguía abrazándome.

-O sea, tienen razón -corroboró Feliks.

-Bueno... -empezó Laura. Antonio me soltó finalmente. Ella suspiró- Nosotros ya nos hemos disculpado. Ahora te toca a ti.

-¿A mí? -repetí. Por el Todopoderoso... ¿Disculparme? ¿Yo?

-Sí. Tú -respondió ella cruzándose de brazos.

-Lovino, no es por meter prisa, pero si no nos largamos de aquí, probablemente venga el imperio y nos vuelva a capturar -dijo entonces el idiota de Vash, cogiéndo de nuevo a su hermana.

-Tienes razón. Vámonos de aquí -y fui a subir al Expreso, pero entonces, Laura me volvió a detener.

-Lovino... ¿con quién hablas? -preguntó.

-Con Vash, está... -entonces miré al bastardo, que negó con la cabeza- ¿No te pueden ver?

-No.

-¿Y entonces qué pasaba en Kerker? -pregunté.

-La prisión en conjunto tenía un conjuro que permitía que los que estaban dentro pudieran ver a los celestiales. Eso me incluye. Y fuera de la prisión, como el imperio puede vernos, no se extrañaron. Lo que no sé es exactamente por qué me capturaron -se quedó pensativo unos momentos-. Si pensaban que yo no era un celestial, ¿por qué me capturaron? La verdad es que estaba inconsciente cuando pasó eso, así que no tengo ni idea.

-Hermano, tal vez sí sabían que eras un celestial, pero al no tener alas ni halo, no te tuvieron en cuenta y además pensaron que no tenías poderes -sugirió Erika.

-Sí, es una opción...

-¿Lovino? -volvió a preguntar Laura. Suspiré.

-A ver... ¿cuántas personas créeis que estamos aquí? -pregunté.

-¿Cinco? -dijeron Laura y Antonio a la vez. Habían contado a Feliks.

-Error. Somos siete -y dicho esto, entré en el Expreso. Los tres capullos me siguieron con dificultad.

-¿Cómo que siete? -preguntó Laura sentándose en el suelo. Negué con la cabeza, la cogí de la mano, la ayudé a levantarse y la senté en uno de los asientos del Expreso- ¡Eh! ¿Desde cuando está esto aquí?

-Desde toda la vida -respondí- A tientas, los otros dos bastardos se sentaron también. Yo me senté frente a ellos mientras que Feliks, Vash y Erika subían. Vash puso en marcha el Expreso y empezamos a ascender.

-¿Cómo que siete? -repitió Laura.

-Nosotros cuatro; el hado travesti; Erika, la celestial de Catacumba, y Vash, el conductor del Expreso Celestial.

-Encantado -gruñó Vash.

-Encantada de conocerles -dijo dulcemente Erika.

-Dicen que están encantados de conoceros -resumí.

-Aaah... -el bastardo de Antonio asintió lentamente.

-Y exactamente... ¿qué queréis que explique? -pregunté resignado.

-Todo -respondió Laura. Suspiré.

-Entonces lo mejor será es que empiece desde el principio... -murmuré.

Y empecé a contar mi historia.

* * *

**Momento espartano de Lovino... ¡Esto... es... KERKEEEEER! ¿Y habéis visto lo que quiere a su espada?**

**Las armas de Vash, como casi todo lo relacionado con su personaje, se las sacó mi hermana de la manga because yes. ¿A que molan?**

**Y... ¡TA-DAAAA! ¡El famoso conductor legendario al que Feliks lleva toda la historia buscando es Vash! Astracán, para aquellos que han jugado al juego, pero Vash mola más...**

**En fin, con eso acaba el capítulo de hoy. ¿A dónde se dirigirá el expreso después de pasar por Catacumba? ¿Qué será de Feli? ¿Qué otros celestiales están retenidos en el palacio Von Tropp? ¿Por qué Vash no tiene alas ni halo desde que nació? Y lo más importante... ¿le devolvió Feliks el cinturón a Antonio? Esto, más y esperamos que mejor... en el próximo capítulo.**

**¡Nos vemos!**

**- Miss Desi y Miss Alisa -**


	26. Capítulo 26

**¡Hola-hola! ¡Miss Desi y Miss Alisa de vuelta con un nuevo capítulo! **

**ALISA: Bueno... espero que me perdonéis pero estoy de exámenes, así que puede que el viernes no haya capítulo. Además, este fin de semana me voy al pueblo de una amiga (donde no hay ordenador), así que no sé tampoco si tendré listo el del martes que viene. Aún así, me esforzaré para tenerlos listos a tiempo.**

**Por otra parte, una cosa que me gustaría aclarar del capítulo anterior es que Vash llamó al Expreso con el silbato y este vino a su encuentro. En ningún momento lo digo, pero en teoría, Feliks estaba perdido, ya que no sabía exactamente en que dirección estaba Kerker. Feliks nunca lo reconocería, pero fue gracias a Vash que llegó a Kerker. ¿Me explico bien...?**

**DESI: Ferpectamente.**

**En fin, vamos con el capítulo...**

* * *

**Cap. 26: Si vamos a visitar al Todopoderoso, que al menos salga a recibirnos, el muy capullo...**

_P.O.V Antonio_

-¡Woooow! ¡Qué historia más chula! -afirmé emocionado cuando mi Lovi (sí, era MI Lovi) terminó de contar toda su historia.

-Es... raro -dijo simplemente Abel, que había estado mirando el exterior (algo no muy difícil en aquel.. ¿tren?) todo el rato.

-La Madre del Todopoderoso... ¿Por qué no nos contaste esto antes? -preguntó Laura. Lovi se quedó unos segundos callado.

-Erika y yo estamos de acuerdo: os hubierais ido corriendo, bastardos. Espera, eso no hubiera sido tan malo... -murmuró. Por lo visto Erika hacía un rato que se había sentado con nosotros.

-Lovi, yo no me hubiera ido corriendo -afirmé-. Yo te quiero demasiado, Lovi-love... -me pegó un capón.

-¡Idiota! ¡No me llames así!

-Au... Lovi, ¿por qué eres tan malo conmigo? Si yo te quiero mucho... -me fue a pegar otro capón, pero se detuvo y dijo:

-Cuando las ballenas hablen, capullo.

Tenía razón, cuando las ballenas hablen.

-Vaaaale...

-¿Qué nos hemos perdido? -preguntó Laura.

-Naaada... Fue una promesa que me hizo Lovi -respondí.

-¿Qué promesa? Cuenta, cuenta... -dijo Laura con una sonrisa.

-"¡Cuando las ballenas hablen, saldré contigo!" -dije, imitando a Lovi.

-Bastardo...

-Pues el Leviatán habló... -dijo Abel.

-Ya, pero era el padre de Jonasa, así que no cuenta -contestó Lovi.

-Ojalá contara... -murmuré yo.

-Capullo -y me pegó un puñetazo en la barriga, pero no me quejé del dolor. Entonces se giró y preguntó-. Por cierto, ¿a dónde coño se supone que vamos, Vash? -se quedó unos segundos en silencio, en los cuales fue frunciendo gradualmente el ceño- No... No, no, NO, ¡NO! ¡Me niego!

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Laura.

-¿Por qué tenemos que ir allí? -preguntó- ¡El cabrón de Yao sigue cabreado conmigo, no puedo volver! Además, ¿no íbamos a ir a Catacumba? -se quedó unos segundos callado, mientras le respondían- Joder, pues sí que cambias rápido de opinión... ¡Y ese no es un lugar tan seguro como crees, joder! ¡Cambia la ruta ahora mismo, no quiero ver al capullo de Yao!

-Yao... -murmuré para mí mismo. Le había mencionado al principio de la historia, era algo así como el jefe de los celestiales...

-¿¡Cómo que ya estamos en camino!? ¡Exijo una explicación, maldito bastardo! -Lovi se intentó levantar, pero algo le obligó a sentarse. Gritó de frustración- ¡Jodidas reglas del Observatorio! ¿¡Por qué no puedo ir y pegarte una hostia!? -se quedó callado otros segundos- ¿Desde cuándo eres tú mi superior, capullo?

-Eeeh... Lovi, no nos estamos enterando de nada -afirmó Laura. Se cruzó de brazos.

-Vamos al jodido Observatorio -dijo con la boca pequeña.

-¿A... Al Observatorio? -repitió Laura- Pero... ¿podemos? Es decir, somos mortales...

-Ya lo creo que podéis -respondió Lovi-. Es de las pocas cosas de los celestiales que son visibles para los mortales.

-¡Yo quiero verlo! -afirmé felizmente. ¡Quería ver la casa de mi Lovi-love!

Lovi resopló.

-Lo que tú digas, bastardo -se volvió a girar-. ¿Y no crees que nos van a echar la bronca, capullo? -tres sugundos- ¿Por qué va a ser? ¡Por traer a tres jodidos mortales de paquete! -cinco segundos- Ya, nos deben una... en realidad, nos deben varias, pero... Mejor dicho: ME deben varias -se corrigió-. Está bien, si tú hablas con el cabrón de Yao... ¿Qué quieres, Erika? -preguntó girándose hacia su derecha- Eso sería de mucha ayuda...

Había que ver cómo cambiaba el tono dependiendo de con quién estuviera hablando...

-¿Qué ha dicho Erika? -preguntó Laura.

-Dice que irá a nuestro favor delante del gilipollas de Yao, en el caso de que esté con nosotros cuando hablemos con él. Porque creedme, nos tocará hablar con ese cabrón -explicó.

-Aaaam... -dije yo asintiendo con una sonrisa.

Vale que Lovi fuera un celestial, y tal... ¡Pero yo había acabado por tomármelo bastante bien! Además, ya nos había dicho toda la verdad ¡y resultaba que mi Lovi era un héroe! ¡Y nos iba a salvar a todos! ¿Qué más podía pedir...? Bueno, vale, que me quisiera. ¡Pero aquello era secundario, porque acabaría haciéndolo sí o sí!

-Ya casi estamos -gruñó al cabo de unos segundos mi Lovi. Entramos en una enorme capa de nubes y empezamos a ascender cada vez más verticalmente. Era increíble cómo las nubes nos rodeaban pero no nos tocaban, ya que estábamos dentro de un tren invisible (para nosotros).

Por fin, atravesamos las nuebes y no pudimos evitar abrir la boca.

Aquel sitio era impresionante.

-¿Esto es el Observatorio? -preguntó Abel un tanto alucinado. Lovi asintió- Por favor, decidme que no estoy alucinando.

-No Abby, no son alucinaciones -afirmó Laura con los ojos como platos-. Y si son alucinaciones, las tenemos todos.

* * *

_P.O.V Lovino_

El Observatorio no era para tanto. ¿Por qué se quedaban tan alucinados?

-Casa... -murmuró Erika con una sonrisa mientras cerraba los ojos. Era lo que tenía que el Expreso no tuviera unas puñeteras ventanas salvo por la parte del conductor. Pero como los mortales no veían el Expreso, veían el Observatorio al completo.

El capullo de Vash no tardó en aterrizar perfectamente en la plataforma del maldito Yggdrasil y entonces ayudé a los bastardos a bajar del tren.

-¿No vienes? -le pregunté al imbécil de Vash, ya que era el único que no había bajado del tren.

-No me tienen mucho aprecio por aquí -respondió. Me encogí de hombros. Él sabría por qué-. Asegurate de dejar a Erika en un buen lugar.

-Sí, sí, la dejaré con Elizabeta...

-¡No, con ella no! ¡Es una mala influen...! -y le cerré la puerta del tren en las narices. Detrás de mí tenía a los tres bastardos mirando maravillados al maldito Yggdrasil y a Erika hablando con el "divino" Feliks. Parecía que nadie había prestado atención a mi conversación con Vash.

-Vamos, bastardos, Erika, azafato... -les llamé.

-Bueno, o sea, esto va mejorando -gruñó Feliks, quien ahora se sentaba en el hombro de Erika-. ¡Pero hasta que no me llames fabuloso Feliks no estaré contento!

-Sí, sí... -dije distraído mientras bajaba las escaleras.

-Wow, esto es más grande de lo que parece... -afirmó Laura.

-Ya ves tú... -murmuré. Entonces y sin previo aviso, una... pulga a la que hacía tiempo que no veía se lanzó a abrazarme.

-¡Lovino, Lovino! ¡Eres genial!

-¡Joder, quita Peter! -ese niño era peor que un sanguinino rosa... Un monstruo demasiado cariñoso... pero que te chupaba la sangre tarde o temprano, vamos. Los había visto por la zona de Moraleja del Soto.

-¿A quién le hablas, Lovi? -preguntó el bastardo de Antonio. Entonces, el idiota de Peter los vio, abrió mucho los ojos y salió corriendo mientras gritaba:

-¡Mortales! ¡Hay mortales en el Observatorio! ¡Me chivaré a Yao!

-De puta madre... -dije entre dientes.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Laura.

-Que os acaban de ver, capullos -contesté con una sonrisa forzada-. Lo mejor será que lleguemos lo antes posible con el idiota de Yao... -entonces vi a Erika- Ah, perdón, que antes tengo que llevar a Erika con la niña-adora-gays-obsesiva...

-¿Entonces me vas a llevar con Eli? -preguntó Erika. Reí de mala gana.

-Vaya, las pillas al vuelo -Erika aplaudió con cara de ilusión.

-Bien, voy a ir con Eli... -dijo con una sonrisita.

* * *

-Las escaleras empiezan a cansar, ¿no os parece? -preguntó Laura tras estar diez minutos subiendo y bajando escaleras, buscando a alguien que supiera dónde estaba la maldita Elizabeta.

-No. ¿En serio? -era más que evidente. Las escaleras eran horribles. Ellas y yo éramos enemigos naturales.

-Este sitio es enorme... -dijo el bastardo de Antonio con los ojos brillantes.

-Me has descubierto el mundo, capullo -dije sarcástico.

-¿Te lo conoces entero? -preguntó Laura.

-No. Ni ganas.

-¿Y Erika? -preguntó entonces. Me giré hacia la celestial. Negó con la cabeza.

-Tampoco. Creo que ningún celestial se lo ha recorrido entero -expliqué.

-Pues podrías hacerlo algún día -propuso Antonio.

-Y una mierda.

-Jo, Lovi, ¡yo sólo lo sugería! -y me abrazó por detrás.

Noté un flash de luz en la cara que me resultó tremendamente conocido.

-¡Suelta, bastardo! -le obligué a soltarme y salí corriendo hacia delante. La luz había venido de detrás de la esquina, así que...

-¡Au! ¡Déjame! -protestó la maldita Elizabeta cuando la agarré de las alas. La solté de ahí, pero le cogí de la muñeca.

-¡Por fin te encuentro! ¡Tengo un paquete para ti! ¡Erika, ven aquí! -la llamé. Apareció caminando tranquilamente doblando la esquina.

-¿Me llamab-? ¡Ah, Eli, cuanto tiempo! -saludó con una sonrisa dulce e inocente, típica de ella.

-¿Erika...? -preguntó Elizabeta, alucinada- P-pero... ¿no estabas...? Tú... -la solté y se lanzó a abrazar a su amiga- ¡Te he echado de menos, Erika! ¿Dónde estabas? ¡Hubiera ido a buscarte, pero había problemas en Batsureg y...!

-Tranquila... -le cortó Erika. Vi cómo la lucecita rosa que era el "divino" Feliks, se despegaba de ella y volvía a mi cabeza- Ya te contaré lo que ha pasado, no te preocupes...

-¡...Y tengo nuevas fotos yaoi! -la interrumpió entonces Elizabeta. Erika dejó de hablar y se separó de su amiga. Se fue poniendo roja gradualmente.

-¿Puedes... enseñármelas...?

-Eso ni se pregunta, cielo -respondió Elizabeta sonriendo. Y ambas salieron corriendo hacia quién sabe donde.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Lovi? -preguntó Laura. pegué un bote. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban ahí?

-He visto a Elizabeta y Erika se ha ido con ella -resumí-. Menudo par de p...

-...chicas de moral distraída, Lovino, chicas de moral distraída -me cortó Laura tapándome la boca.

-¿Qué se supone que han hecho? -preguntó el cabrón de Antonio. Le lancé una mirada asesina, pero ni se inmutó.

-No preguntes -me di la vuelta y empecé a caminar hacia el salón del bastardo eternamente joven de Yao.

* * *

-¡Estoy de vuelta! -anuncié entrando en el salón seguido de los bastardos. Los pocos celestiales que había allí se giraron para mirarme.

-¡Lovino! -el cabrón de Yao se levantó de su trono- ¡¿Cómo te atreviste a...?!

-Eh, calma, bastardo -dije caminando hacia el trono. Los tres de turno me seguían, algo inseguros. Normal, no sabían con quién coño estaba hablando yo-. Además, he liberado a gran parte de los celestiales prisioneros. Digo yo que eso contrarresta el que me largara sin decir nada...

El gilipollas de Yao abrió y cerró la boca varias veces. Finalmente, se volvió a sentar en su maldito trono.

-Tienes razón, aru. Además, trajiste de vuelta los yggos y...

-Espera, espera, espera... ¿cómo que traje de vuelta los jodidos yggos? -le paré.

-Claro, los trajo Ludwig de tu parte -respondió.

-¿El cabrón de Ludwig? ¡No, él es del Impío Imperio! ¡Me robó los yggos! -dije.

-¿De qué estás hablando, aru? ¿Cómo que el Impío Imperio? ¿Es que ha vuelto, aru?

-¿No os habéis enterado? -pregunté, cruzándome de brazos- ¡Ellos son los que han raptado a los malditos celestiales!

-¿Qué dices, Lovino? ¿Estás seguro, aru?

-Joder, ¡pues claro que estoy seguro! ¡Me raptaron ellos! ¡Y me cargué a uno de sus jefes! -añadí. El cabrón de Yao se mantuvo callado unos segundos.

-Tú eres demasiado joven para recordarlo, pero el Impío Imperio fue una nación malvada que desapareció siglos ha, aru -explicó-. Sus habitantes buscaban dominar el Protectorado, pero su propia y desmedida sed de poder los destruyó, aru. Y ahora tú me hablas de la traición de Ludwig y del robo de los yggos... -entonces, el aire frente a él se iluminó y los siete yggos salieron de la nada, flotando en el aire- Pero, mira, he aquí los yggos, devueltos al sagrado bastión del Observatorio, aru. Y fue Kudwig quien los devolvió. Los trajo en tu nombre, aru.

-¿Qué... cojones... me estás... contando? -pregunté lentamente, con la boca abierta.

-Eeeh... Lovi, ¿qué hacen los frutos dorados ahí delante levitando? ¿Los yggos, habías dicho que se llamaban? -preguntó Laura.

-De esos mortales hablaremos ahora -dijo el capullo de Yao apretando los labios, visiblemente disgustado-. El caso es que Ludwig me dijo que os pusisteis de acuerdo y estuvisteis ambos buscando yggos por el Protectorado. Entre los dos, encontrasteis siete, aru. Pero me contó que, de camino hacia aquí, tú habías tenido problemas, aunque no tardarías en volver...

-¿Qué cojones te ha contado ese tío? -pregunté, ofendido.

-...Y luego se fue del Observatorio, alegando que tenía asuntos que resolver, aru -terminó.

-No, en serio, ¿qué cojones...?

-Ya te he escuchado, Lovino -me interrumpió el capullo de Yao-. Y yo te digo lo siguiente: Ludwig nos devolvió los yggos. Un traidor no actuaría así, aru -y entonces, los yggos desaparecieron, seguramente porque él quiso-. Sin embargo, Lovino, Ángel de la Guarda de Salto del Ángel, levantar un falso testimonio no te reportaría nada, aru. ¿Qué ha podido pasar? -cerró los ojos y se masajeó las sienes- ...No tiene sentido.

-Sí, sí que lo tiene. El bastardo de Ludwig te ha mentido. ¡Yo recuperé los yggos solo! -Laura me tocó el hombro y carraspeó- Vale, con ayuda de estos tres. ¡Pero el capullo de Ludwig te ha mentido! ¡Estaba volviendo al Observatorio en el Expreso Celestial, cuando él apareció, me pegó una paliza, me dejó medio muerto, un puñetero dragón negro que estaba compinchado con él me tiró del tren y caí en Draquipoche! ¡Y créeme, estoy harto de caerme de sitios!

-¿Puedo decir algo? -intervino el capullo de Antonio.

-Dile a tu amigo que diga lo que quiera -aceptó el bastardo de Yao después de unos segundos.

-Habla, capullo.

-Bien, no sé exactamente a quién le estoy hablando, pero simplemente quiero decir que yo mismo vi cómo Lovi cayó del cielo. Cayó en el lago de Draquipoche. Además, fui yo quien le sacó del agua, mientras se desangraba debido a unos cortes que parecían hechos con una espada. Tengo experiencia con esos cortes, ya que fui pirata y sé decir con exactitud que esos cortes estaban hechos con una espada buena, muy buena -hizo una pausa-. Tan buena como la de Lovi. No son espadas que se vean a menudo, pero por lo visto los celestiales tienen este tipo de espadas. O eso tengo entendido. Cambiando de tema, entre Laura y yo intentamos curarle los cortes que pudimos y le vendamos y cuidamos hasta que se despertó.

Puñetas, sabía que él me había vendado. Maldito gay...

-Dile a tu amigo que gracias por la información -dijo el idiota de Yao recostándose en su trono.

-Dice que gracias -le transmití a Antonio.

-De nada, señor... ¿celestial...? -respondió, algo temeroso. Yao se rió.

-Me cae bien este humano, aru...

-Pues eres el único -murmuré.

-¿Qué has dicho, Lovino? -preguntó el bastardo celestial.

-Nada... -mentí.

-Aiyah... -suspiró- Lovino, existe una profecía en el Observatorio: "El nacimiento de los yggos anuncia la apertura de las Puertas del Cielo y conduce a los celestiales por el camino de la salvación. Y, loado sea, será en el transporte celestial que nosotros, los custodios elegidos, viajaremos al Reino del Todopoderoso". Y, ¿sabes qué, aru? ¡Tenemos los yggos! No sé exactamente qué ha pasado con Ludwig y contigo, pero he decidido ignorarlo por el momento. ¡Vayamos al Reino del Todopoderoso, aru! -y se levantó de repente.

-¿Le acompañamos, señor? -preguntaron los guardias celestiales.

-No, no. Voy yo solo, aru. No creo que me pase nada -aseguró. Se acercó a mí-. Y en cuento a tus amigos mortales... -los miró a los tres. Laura charlaba en un susurro con el bastardo de Abel y el capullo de Antonio estaba empanado mirando el infinito- ¿Te fías de ellos? -me encogí de hombros.

-No demasiado, pero no creo que se quieran despegar de mí -dije en voz baja, para que no me escucharan-. Además, ellos están tan metidos en este lío como yo. Puede que un poco menos -acepté.

-Bien, entonces no hay más que hablar, aru. Nos vamos. ¿El Expreso está donde Yggdrasil? -preguntó.

-Sí, sí, está ahí... -y salimos del salón.

* * *

-¿Ya volvéis? -preguntó el capullo de Vash cuando me vio entrar a mí con los bastardos en el Expreso- ¿Qué tal os ha ido con...? -entonces se detuvo, ya que entró el gilipollas de Yao. Se puso serio de repente.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Vash -saludó Yao.

-¿Qué quieres? -preguntó cruzándose de brazos. Se le veía bastante tenso.

-Que nos lleves al Reino del Todopoderoso, aru -respondió el idiota de Yao. Vash arqueó las cejas-. Debemos llevar los yggos -se apresuró a añadir.

-Ya veo... -murmuró. Se dio la vuelta- Poneos cómodos. Nos vamos ahora mismo.

Ayudé a los tres bastardos a sentarse y Yao y yo nos sentamos frente a ellos.

-Así que éste es el Expreso Celestial... -dijo el plasta de Yao.

-Sí -respondió Vash mientras ponía en marcha el tren.

-Está bañado en el mismo resplandor dorado que los frutos del Gran Árbol del Mundo, aru -afirmó Yao.

-Nunca me lo habían dicho -gruñó el idiota de Vash.

-Está claro que es una creación del Todopoderoso Ivan, aru...

-Eso ya lo sabía. Me lo dio él mismo -contestó como si hablara del tiempo.

-¿Le conoces en persona? -preguntó el capullo de Yao impresionado.

-Sí, y no es una persona muy agradable.

-No es una persona, aru. Él es el...

-¿Todopoderoso, Gran Arquitecto, Señor Supremo? Sí, lo he escuchado muchas veces -le cortó Vash. No parecía que el Todopoderoso le cayera muy bien.

Hubo un momento de silencio incómodo. Entonces, el "fabuloso" Feliks (que no me acordaba, pero estaba ahí, enganchado en mi cabeza), me preguntó:

-¿Quién es este tío que está sacando de quicio al divino Vash?

Por desgracia para él, el bastardo de Yao le escuchó. Se tiró para atrás en su asiento y soltó una exclamación de sorpresa.

-¡Tú debes de ser la bendita azafata del Expreso Celestial! ¿Me equivoco? -preguntó.

-Bendito azafato. O sea, soy un tío. Por lo demás, de pleno.

-Oh, lo siento, aru -se disculpó poniéndose rojo-. Yo soy Yao, guardián del Observatorio. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Entonces, Feliks volvió a su forma de hado travesti y le tendió la mano.

-Soy el divino, genial y fabuloso Feliks -Yao le dio el dedo, ya que la mano del maldito Feliks no daba para más.

-Encantado, yo soy Yao, Guardián del Observatorio, aru -se presentó el capullo.

Después de aquello, hubo más silencio durante unos minutos, hasta que el tren arrancó y el capullo de Vash me preguntó:

-¿Qué has hecho con Erika?

-Se la he dejado a Elizabeta -me lanzó una mirada de odio.

-Como la vuelva a influenciar de esa forma, te juro que te mato -aseguró.

-¿De esa forma? -pregunté.

-Con gays -gruñó.

-Ah... -un poco tarde, la verdad.

Entonces, el tren fue ganando velocidad, cada vez más, e iba ascendiendo a su vez, lo que hizo que los tres bastardos se fueran poniendo verdes gradualmente.

-Voy a vomitar... -afirmó el capullo de Antonio.

-¡O sea, que ni se le ocurra! ¡Que después le toca limpiarlo al fabuloso yo! -protestó el hado travesti estirándome del pelo.

-Dice Feliks que como se te ocurra vomitar te castra -sí, yo y las vueltas que le doy a los mensajes.

Pero sirvió para que el bastardo tragara saliva y se agarrara al brazo de Laura.

-Wow, el Observatorio sólo es una mota de polvo... -afirmó Laura mirando hacia abajo. Era lo que tenía no ver el Expreso.

-Agarraos -avisó el capullo de Vash de repente.

-Dice que os agarréis -dije yo.

-¿Que nos agarremos? -preguntó Laura extrañada.

-¿Por qu-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH? -chilló el bastardo de Antonio agarrándose más a Laura. Laura se agarró a él. Abel simplemente les miró como si estuvieran locos.

-¿Qué les pasa a esos gilipollas? -le pregunté al fumado.

-Por lo que parece, estamos yendo a una velocidad supersónica -explicó-. Ahora mismo, todo se ha puesto blanco mientras luces de colores pasan alrededor. Supongo que les ha dado impresión.

-¿A él no? -preguntó el "divino" Feliks. Le hice esa pregunta. Se encogió de hombros.

-Cuando fumaba, me pasaba esto pero cien veces peor. Soy inmune -explicó. Y mientras, los dos bastardos seguían chillando.

-¡Que se callen ya! -gritó Vash harto. Joder, sí que tenía mala hostia...

De repente, y sin que yo dijera nada, los dos bastardos pararon de gritar. Y, sin más, los ojos les empezaron a brillar. El cabrón de Abel, por su parte, arqueó las cejas.

-Oooh... Qué bonito... -murmuró Laura. Antonio asintió.

-Odio reconocerlo, pero tienen razón -soltó Abel.

-¿Pero qué coño pasa? -pregunté.

-Hemos llegado -gruñó el idiota de Vash como respuesta a lo que decían esos bastardos. Accionó una palanca y el tren se paró de repente.

-¿Ya? -preguntó el capullo de Yao sorprendido.

-Sí -y abrió la puerta del Expreso. Ayudé a los tres capullos a orientarse hacia la salida. La verdad, entraba una luz descomunal por allí.

Y así, salimos al exterior.

-¿Qué coj...? -no acabé la frase. Aquel sitio era jodidamente espectacular.

Imaginaos el cielo más azul que podáis. Ahora ponedle nubes blancas que parecen algondón de azúcar y ponedlo por todas partes a vuestro alrededor. Estás pisando un campo de hierba verde que se corta como si nada y, frente a ti, ves plataformas parecidas a esa repartidas por todo el cielo. Plataformas que se comunican por puentes y escaleras de luz. Ah, también había edificios de mármol con grandes columnas, cascadas que caían de una plataforma a otra, ríos, miradores, árboles que no había visto en mi puñetera vida.

Y girasoles. Por todas partes había girasoles.

Y, en la plataforma más alta y más grande de todas (que ya es decir, porque todas eran enormes), estaba el edificio más grande de todos: una especie de palacio de mármol de dos pisos al que se llegaba por un camino de girasoles.

-¿Ya ves a lo que nos referíamos? -preguntó Laura. Me di cuenta de que yo tenía la boca abierta. La cerré inmediatamente.

-Por fin, aru... Mis más fervientes oraciones han sido escuchadas... -murmuró el bastardo de Yao bajando del tren.

-O sea, ¿a que mola? -preguntó de repente Feliks. De repente, los tres bastardos pegaron un bote y miraron hacia mi cabeza.

Justo donde estaba Feliks.

-¿Eso es...? -empezó el capullo de Antonio acercando su mano al puntito rosa.

-¡Eh! O sea, ¿qué te crees que estás haciendo? -preguntó Feliks.

-E-Eso es... -empezó el idiota de Abel. Me fijé en él. Estaba mirando directamente al capullo de Yao. Este último, por su parte, estaba alucinado mirando todo lo que le rodeaba.

-¡Qué cosita más mona! -el bastardo de Antonio me había quitado al hado travesti de la cabeza y lo observaba muy de cerca en la palma de su mano.

-¡Hombre, por fin alguien me dice un fabuloso cumplido! -dijo Feliks, apareciendo en su forma de hado.

-¿Así que esto es el Expreso...? -preguntó Laura tocando las paredes exteriores de este.

-Espera, espera, espera... ¿Qué coño...? ¿Podéis ver todo lo que antes no veíais? -pregunté alucinado.

-Eso parece... -respondió Laura con una sonrisa- Este aparato es realmente impresionante... El Expreso Celestial...

-Seguro que es porque estamos en el Reino del fabuloso y divino Todopoderoso -afirmó el "divino" Feliks. Le cogí por las alitas y lo agité en el aire.

-¿No me digas...?

-¡Sueltasueltasueltasueltasuel -!

-¡Déjale en paz, Lovi! -me ordenó el capullo de Antonio agarrándome la muñeca y haciendo que soltara inmediatamente al hado travesti. Cayó al suelo haciendo teatro.

-Un poco más y no lo cuento... O sea, ya me estaba viendo yo: "¡Adiós, fabuloso pero cruel mundo! ¡El divino y genial azafato del Expreso Celestial, Feliks, se despide para siempre!"

-Qué cuento tienes... -gruñí, pero Antonio le recogió del suelo.

-Pobre, pobre y genial Feliks... Hay que ver lo mal que te trata Lovi...

-Y que lo digas: ¡es una nada fabulosa tortura! ¡No te imaginas lo terribles que han sido estos meses! -protestó el capullo hado travesti haciendo un puchero.

Pero de repente, sonrió malévolamente. No me gustaba aquella sonrisa.

Y había razones para que no me gustara.

-¿Sabes qué, fabuloso Antonio? -empezó el capullo de Feliks. Y sin esperar respuesta continuó- ¡Lovi te llama en sueños!

Me quedé helado. ¿Yo? ¿Llamando al bastardo en sueños...?

...

...

...

¡...Por supuesto que no! ¿Por quién me tomáis?

-¿En serio? -contestó el bastardo con una sonrisa increíblemente estúpida y las mejillas coloradas.

-¡Grandísimo gilipollas! -volví a coger a Feliks por las alas y lo zarandeé en el aire- ¡Eso es mentira, cabrón, y lo sabes!

-¡No, no lo es! -afirmó él.

-¿Y de dónde se supone que te has sacado eso? -pregunté, parando de moverlo.

-¡O sea, te oigo llamarle todas las noches! -afirmó.

-¡MENTIROSO!

-Oye, Lovi, que por mí está muy bien que me llames en sueños... -dijo el idiota de Antonio acercándose con aquella sonrisa boba.

-¡Joder, que yo no digo nad-! -pero antes de que pudiera acabar la frase, el bastardo me estaba abrazando cual jodida lapa- ¡QUITA, MALDITO GAY! ¡BICHO!

-Soy tu bicho~ -canturreó.

TODOPODEROSO.

QUÉ.

ASCO.

Patada en los cojones.

-Lovi, si sigues pegándole esas patadas, creo que cuando empecéis a salir tendréis un graaaaan problema con lo de llevaros bien... -comentó Laura mirándome.

-Te odio -le aseguré con ganas de pegarle una torta. Pero pasaban dos cosas: el bastardo seguía abrazado a mí y yo jamás pegaba a las señoritas.

Por muy cabronas que fueran las señoritas.

-Tanta santidad... Tanta belleza... -seguía murmurando el capullo de Yao con una sonrisa tonta. Entonces y de repente, volvió al mundo real y vio al bastardo abrazado a mí- ¿...Qué se supone que hace el mortal?

-El capullo -respondí.

-Jo, Lovi, no seas malo... -lloriqueó el bastardo soltándome por fin.

-Joder, ya era hora...

-¿Usted es la persona con la que hablaba Lovino en el Observatorio? -preguntó el bastardo de Abel acercándose al gilipollas de Yao.

Este último abrió mucho los ojos cuando comprendió que el fumado le estaba hablando a él. Ah, que aún no se había enterado de que todos se estaban viendo a todos.

-E-Esto... sí, aru -afirmó-. ¿Tengo el placer de hablar con...?

-Abel Morguens. Mago -gruñó. Laura se acercó con una sonrisa y pàsó su brazo derecho por encima del hombro de su hermano.

-No le haga mucho caso, señor celestial. Es buena persona, y muy educado, pero no lo exterioriza. Por ejemplo: disfruta leyendo poesía romántica.

-¡Laura! -protestó su hermano poniéndose colorado. Laura rió.

-Abel, ¿te gusta la poesía romántica? -preguntó el bastardo de Antonio alucinando.

-Maricón... -dije simplemente yo. El capullo simplemente nos miró con odio.

-Por cierto, soy Laura Morguens, su hermana pequeña -se presentó Laura extendiendo la mano. El idiota de Yao se la estrechó, algo desconfiado-. Es un placer.

-Igualmente. Yo soy Yao, guardián del Observatorio -se presentó.

-Me parece de puta madre que os estéis presentando, pero... creo que tenemos un poco de prisa, ¿VERDAD? -solté yo.

-Tienes razón, Lovino, Ángel de la Guarda de...

-...acorta...

-Lovino -concluyó el capullo-. Sí, debemos ofrendar los sagrados yggos.

-Supongo que será allí arriba, ¿no? -pregunté, señalando el palacio de todo lo alto.

-Tienes razón -afirmó al darse cuenta de lo que era obvio-. Será mejor que subamos.

Y así, el grupo empezamos a subir por los puentes de luz. Nos perdimos unas cuantas malditas veces, pero al final llegamos a la puerta del palacio.

-Está abierto -dijo Laura adelantándose y abriendo la gran puerta que, a primera vista, parecía de piedra. Pero digo yo que tenía que ser de otro maldito material, si es que esa bastarda podía moverla...

Así, nos adelantamos para entrar.

-Aquí es donde reina el Todopoderoso, aru... Por fin, mis oraciones de incontables milenios han sido escuchadas... -comentó el capullo de Yao mientras entraba- Por fin nos vamos a encontrar, aru...

Pero todos nos quedamos mudos cuando vimos el interior del palacio.

Estábamos en una sala puñeteramente grande, con un techo MUY alto y las paredes hechas con el mármol más blanco. Por lo demás, se parecía al salón del trono de Pedranía, sólo que la alfombra del suelo era violeta con toques plateados y solo había un trono (también violeta, sorpresa...).

Todo aquello era muy bonito y tal, y estaba muy bien iluminado y todo eso... Pero era inquietante esa JODIDAMENTE ENORME grieta negra que cruzaba la estancia en diagonal y rompía la alfombra y el trono e incluso la pared.

-¿Q... qué significa esto? -preguntó el gilipollas de Yao alarmado- ¿Qué ha pasado aquí, aru? ¿Qué ha sido del Todopoderoso? -se acercó al trono, sobrevolando la grieta (qué morro tienen los angelitos con alas... y pensar que yo las tuve...)- Esta grieta... Es imposible... La luz que asoló nuestro reino no puede haber llegado tan lejos, aru...

-Ya ves... -murmuré cruzándome de brazos. Por suerte el capullo no me escuchó. La verdad, yo en ningún momento había tenido muchas ganas del conocer al cabrón del Todopoderoso.

-¡Eh, ahí hay unas escaleras! -señaló el idiota de Antonio. Tenía razón, estaban a nuestra derecha y subían.

-Yao... Bastardo... YAO -le llamé, pero por lo visto, el puñetero celestial se había puesto a rezar allí mismo-. Bueno, subiremos nosotros. Vamos, bastardos.

Y así, los cinco (incluido el "divino" bastardo de Feliks) subimos por las escaleras, dejando al capullo de Yao a lo suyo.

Llegamos a lo que parecía un jardín interior, visto la cantidad de girasoles, hierba y flores que había. Sin embargo, el lugar estaba cubierto. Y, al final de este, en la pared de el final había una plataforma con gran ventanal detrás e iluminada por un rayo de sol que entraba por el techo.

-Mis instintos de mago me dicen que ahí hay algo importante -sugirió el capullo de Abel.

-No, ¿en serio? -era para lanzarse desde un barranco. ¿Cómo podía ser tan... tan...?

¡Argh!

Nos acercamos a ese lugar y nos quedamos ahí plantados, sin saber muy bien que hacer.

-Tal vez sea aquí donde debamos ofrendar el fruto celestial, aru -pegamos un bote. Coño, ¿por qué el capullo de Yao daba esos sustos?

Se plantó junto a nosotros e hizo aparecer los siete yggos en el aire. Me los puso todos en las manos.

-Lovino, hijo, debes ofrendar los yggos, aru -aquello parecía una orden.

-¿Por qué yo? -me quejé.

-El Todopoderoso te tuvo que elegir, no hay más explicación que esa para todo lo que te está pasando, aru.

Genial. Soy un jodido elegido del Todopoderoso.

¿Yupi...?

Me di la vuelta y subí a la plataforma. Me coloqué donde estaba el rayo de luz y levanté los siete yggos como pude. Sí, todos a la vez, porque si no no funcionaría, seguro.

El Todopoderoso era así de tocanarices.

De repente, los jodidos yggos se elevaron en el aire y, cuanto más arriba estaban, más se acercaban los unos a los otros hasta que, finalmente, se juntaron formando una bola de luz que nos cegó a todos e incluso estoy seguro de que se vio fuera del edificio.

Sin embargo, cuando la puñetera luz pasó, allí no ocurrió nada. Bueno, salvo que los jodidos yggos ya no estaban allí.

-¿Y ahora...? -preguntó Laura.

Justo entonces, una voz de mujer resonó en el aire...

Una voz que me resultaba jodidamente familiar...

-...Lovino, celestial y Ángel de la Guarda de Salto del Ángel... Yao, Guardián del Observatorio... Mortales varios y Feliks, azafato del Expreso Celestial... ¿Acaso no escucháis mi voz?

-¿T-Todopoderoso...? ¿Eres tú, aru...? -preguntó el capullo de Yao emocionado. Un poco más, y se hacía pis encima, estoy seguro.

-...No, no soy ese al que los mortales y celestiales llamáis "Todopoderoso"... -evidentemente...

-¿...Irunya? -me atreví a preguntar. Todos los presentes me miraron sorprendidos.

La voz rió, pero no contestó a mi pregunta.

-...La benevolesencia que nace del corazón puro de los mortales ha hecho que los yggos broten de Yggdrasil y que el Expreso Celestial llegue a este reino... -continuó hablando- Y ahora, Lovino, que tú y tus compañeros habéis devuelto los yggos al Reino del Todopoderoso... Y que he despertado de mi sueño de incontables eones... Volved a mí, mis celestiales criaturas...

Entonces, una luz nos envolvió a cada uno, incluyendo a los tres bastardos de turno...

...y desaparecimos.

* * *

**"¡Quita, bicho!" "Soy tu bicho~" A Miss Desi le mata.**

**ALISA: ¿Y ahora que habrá pasado? Intentaré resolver esa duda lo antes posible, pero necesito tiempo para escribir, algo que no tengo... Bueno, aún me quedan tres tardes para escribir el siguiente capítulo... del cual llevo tres páginas. ¡Yay, esto es un gran avance!**

**Por otra parte... ¿A dónde habrán ido a parar nuestros amigos? ¿Qué es de Irunya? Y lo más importante... ¿cuánto hay que fumar para ser inmune a los ascensos a reinos divinos como Abel?**

**Esto, más y esperamos que mejor... en el próximo capítulo, que esperamos que sea el viernes. Pero no lo prometemos. Por favor sed comprensivos, que Miss Alisa está que muerde.**

**DESI: A mí casi me muerde ayer...**

**ALISA: Cierra el pico.**

**¡Nos vemos!**

**- Miss Desi y Miss Alisa -**


	27. Capítulo 27

**¡Holahola a todos! Aquí Miss Desi con el capítulo de hoy.**

**Esta semana al final Miss Alisa ha cumplido, pero me veo en el doloroso deber de informaros de que hay un 99% de posibilidades de que el martes no haya capítulo. Alisa acabó esto anoche, y esta tarde se va al pueblo de su amiga nada más salir de clase, no vuelve hasta el domingo por la tarde... Vamos, que seguramente no le dé tiempo a tener otro para el martes. Lo sentimos (lo siente) y esperamos que seáis comprensivos y tengáis un poco de paciencia.**

**Este capítulo, para empezar, le ha quedado más corto que los demás, pero esperamos que os guste de todas formas. ¡Vamos p'allá!**

* * *

**Cap. 27: Irunya, defensora de los derechos de los mortales S.A.**

_P.O.V Antonio_

Abrí los ojos.

Estaba tumbado en la hierba, mirando el cielo nocturno a través de la copa de un gran árbol al que reconocí inmediatamente como Yggdrasil, el árbol que había en lo alto del Observatorio... Cuando fui allí hacía escasas horas, no había tenido la oportunidad de verlo bien.

-¿Qué coño ha pasado...? -dijo la voz de mi Lovi-love a mi derecha. Me giré hacia él. Estaba tumbado en la hierba, como yo. En aquel momento, frunció el ceño- Calla, capullo travesti -gruñó.

-¿A quién le hablas, Lovi? -le pregunté incorporándome. Abrió mucho los ojos y se incorporó de repente, mirándome.

-Joder, qué susto me has dado -dijo simplemente. Tampoco parecía muy enfadado... ¡A lo mejor es que empezaba a gustarle!

-Mmm... Buenos días... -murmuró la que debía ser Laura a mi izquierda. Me giré hacia ella. Se acababa de incorporar.

-Por fin os despertáis... -murmuró Abel desde la izquierda de Laura. Él estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas, mirando al tronco del árbol como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

-¿Desde cuándo llevas despierto? -preguntó su hermana.

-Media hora -explicó-. Pero, como hemos salido del Reino del Todopoderoso, he dejado de ver al travesti y al celestial. ¿Están despiertos, Lovino?

-Te puedo asegurar que sí... Joder, calla de una puta vez, Feliks... -pidió.

-...Por fin os habéis despertado... -pegamos un salto. Era la misma voz que habíamos escuchado en el Reino del Todopoderoso.

Y, justo entonces el árbol empezó a iluminarse con luz dorada.

-Ni idea, bastardo -respondió Lovino a, supongo, una de las dos personas invisibles para nosotros.

-...Bienvenidos a casa, hijos celestiales -dijo la mujer. Entonces, una figura de luz se formó encima de nosotros, sentada en las ramas del árbol. Adquirió color y forma y, a los pocos segundos, teníamos a una dulce chica mirándonos con una sonrisa desde lo alto del árbol.

Aparentaba ser joven, alrededor de los veinte años, con el pelo rubio corto. Una diadema y unas horquillas se lo sujetaban. Sus ojos eran azul cielo y tenía una sonrisa dulce. Era muy guapa... Pero yo siempre preferiré a mi Lovi-love. Siempre.

Por lo demás, su ropa desentonaba bastante con todo aquello. Llevaba una camisa blanca de manga larga con un lazo negro al cuello y un peto de color verde, además de unas botas marrones. Y... bueno... tenía... muchas... muchas... unos grandes... creo que se me entiende, ¿no?

-...Soy la que hasta ahora conocíais como Yggdrasil... -no dejaba de sonreír. Tenía la sonrisa tierna de una madre- Soy la hermana mayor del mismísimo Todopoderoso Ivan, el Gran Arquitecto. Yo soy la Diosa...

-...Irunya -completó Lovi. La mujer asintió. Se quedó unos segundos callada, puede que el celestial se hubiera puesto a rezar o algo. Yo no era muy de hacer esas cosas, y por lo visto los Morguens tampoco. Laura estaba igual que yo (boca algo abierta y mirando fijamente a la Diosa), pero Abel se encontraba cruzado de brazos, mirándola con la ceja arqueada.

-Bienamados celestiales. Desde hace mucho cuidáis del Protectorado y me ofrecéis la benevolesencia que recogéis allí, y vuestros diligentes esfuerzos me han devuelto al fin la consciencia... Contáis con mi más profunda gratitud... -y entonces miró directamente a mi Lovi- Y tú, Lovino... -todos le miramos a él. Creo que enrojeció- Has recuperado los yggos, que creíamos encontrados, pero perdimos de nuevo... -le sonrió incluso más dulcemente a él- Estamos en deuda eterna contigo, aunque mi hermanito no lo reconozca...

Entonces, hubo un silencio. Irunya miró a un punto donde, aparentemente, no había nadie.

-...Es una pregunta a la que responderé con gusto -respondió ella. Iba ya a preguntarle a mi Lovi-love, pero él me contestó antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

-El capullo de Yao ha preguntado que por qué se transformó en un árbol.

-Lo hice para proteger a los mortales y su reino... -respondió con una sonrisa triste- Mi hermano creía que los mortales era una creación malograda y decidió acabar con ello... De la nieve venían y en nieve se convertirían...

-¡Eh, eso me suena! -afirmó Lovi- ¡Así que fuiste tú quien se metió en mi sueño! -acusó.

-Pensaba que ya lo sabías... -contestó ella ladeando la cabeza.

-Lo sospechaba -gruñó-. ¡Pero no está bien meterse en los sueños ajenos! ¡Además, era un sueño genial! -aseguró.

-Perdona, recuerdo cuál era tu sueño... Supongo que te debía gustar mucho... -añadió.

-Bueno, sí, sigue con la historia -aceptó finalmente Lovi.

-...Lo que hice entonces fue, como recordarás, Lovino, interceptar a mi hermano. Le detuve a tiempo... Le rogué que les perdonara... él no quiso hacerme caso... -explicó- Me vi obligada a convertirme en un árbol allí mismo, en el salón del trono de mi hermano, frente a sus ojos. Me convertí en Yggdrasil y me encerré dentro de él... Mejor dicho, yo era Yggdrasil, el Gran Árbol del Mundo. Antes de transformarme del todo, afirmé que solo recuperaría mi cuerpo cuando quedase probado que el bien habitaba en el corazón de los mortales...

Se quedó unos segundos en silencio, probablemente recordando ese día.

-Me transformé completamente en Yggdrasil, convenciendo de esta forma a mi cruel hermano pequeño... -continuó- Entonces él creó a los celestiales, criaturas que me ayudarían a probar lo que yo realmente creía. Hubiera sido algo eterno si Ivan no hubiera decidido echarme una mano... Aún siendo un árbol podía ver todo lo que pasaba... Mi hermano me dijo que seguramente yo no despertaría nunca -afirmó-. Después de aquello, creó el Observatorio y me dejó aquí... Creó a los celestiales y les dio una profecía que les motivara a ayudarme, aunque no supieran que era yo... Cuando todo esto pasó, Natalia, mi hermana menor, era una niña muy pequeña, así que no lo recuerda, pero estoy segura de que recuerda con claridad el día en que mi hermano le dio unas alas, un halo, la envió al Observatorio y le prohibió volver por casa, cinco eones después de que yo decidiera proteger a los humanos... -rió dulcemente.

-Sí, y yo me acuerdo del día que apareció por aquí. Un mal día, sin duda -recordó Lovino- Yo tendría... ¿tres años...? Bueno, que era un criajo -concluyó-. En realidad, no la volví a ver mucho después de aquel día. Como la tía era el ángel guardián de las posadas...

-Ains, un Lovi de tres años... qué cosa más mona... -Lovi me pegó una colleja.

-No, si encima de gay perdido eres pedófilo...

-¡Eh, no lo soy! ¡Simplemente los niños me parecen monísimos, como a todo el mundo! -aseguré.

-Vaya, ¿eso quiere decir que cuando os caséis adoptaréis niños? -preguntó Laura.

-¡Sí!

-¡Ni muerto me caso con ese bastardo! -respondió Lovi a la vez que yo decía que sí. Estaba completamente rojo. Sin embargo, no pudo seguir gritando ni yo pude responderle, porque Irunya reía desde lo alto del árbol.

-Bueno... -dijo parando de reír finalmente- El caso es que la benevolesencia que habéis recogido es la prueba viviente de la pureza de los mortales que estaba esperando... Tomé la forma de Yggdrasil para convencer a mi hermano de la bondad que albergaba el corazón de los mortales... Cuando se ofreció benevolesencia a Yggdrasil con el tiempo acabaron por brotar yggos... Y cuando se entregaron los yggos en el Reino del Todopoderoso... Bueno, ya veis que estoy aquí. Ivan creó a los celestiales para servirme... para recoger la benevolesencia y para, algún día, despertarme de mi sueño con el poder de los yggos...

Se quedó callada otros tantos segundos y Lovi miró hacia una dirección en concreto. Estaría hablando el tal Yao otra vez.

-Dice que si la luz violeta que nos dio de lleno a nosotros también cayó en el Reino del Todopoderoso, ¿este podría haber muerto...? -explicó Lovi. Sí, me sonaba que había dicho algo de una luz al principio de su historia...

-...No temáis -nos tranquilizó Irunya-. Si mi hermano hubiera dejado de existir, yo hubiera pasado a otra dimensión y este mundo ya no existiría. Está con nosotros en algún lugar... pero no en el Reino del Todopoderoso -hizo una pausa-. Y, queridos celestiales y mortales varios... tengo que pediros una última cosa... La luz que penetró en el Reino del Todopoderoso... El ser que surgió... Busca la destrucción de nuestro mundo... Es él quien ha resucitado el imperio del mal desde las profundidades del tiempo... Su odio emana desde el palacio imperial. Debéis viajar al corazón del Impío Imperio, al Palacio Impío, y librar a los mortales del mal que allí habita... Avisaré a Vash de que estáis aquí, vendrá con el Expreso Celestial. Creo que no se ha enterado de que habéis dejado el Reino del Todopoderoso... -y entonces, desapareció.

Eso sí, el árbol siguió ahí.

Nos quedamos sin movernos de allí unos cuantos minutos, asimilando lo que había pasado, hasta que Lovi levantó la cabeza y murmuró:

-El Expreso... -debía de haberlo oído pitar o algo.

Así, nos guió a los tres hasta el Expreso de nuevo.

-Jolín... Me hubiera encantado verlo por dentro... -se quejó Laura con respecto al Expreso.

-Sí, a mí también... -añadí.

-¿El otro celestial sigue aquí? -preguntó Abel entonces.

-No. Por suerte para nosotros se ha largado -contestó Lovino-. Por cierto, si no queréis caeros, el capullo de Vash os aconseja que os agarréis a los asientos.

-¿Por qué nos deberíamos agarra-AAAAAAAAAAH? -preguntó Laura. Yo también chillé, ya que de repente, empezamos a descender en picado hacia la tierra.

-¿¡Dónde están los asientos!? -pregunté, tanteando a mi alrededor.

-¿Qué tal si miras DEBAJO DE TU CULO, bastardo? -sugirió mi Lovi, que no se había inmutado antes aquello.

Claro, él era fuerte... aparte de que veía el Expreso y, si había tenido alas un día, se habría acostumbrado a volar de todas las formas posibles.

De todas formas, tenía razón: el asiento estaba justo donde dijo. Me agarré con todas mis fuerzas hasta que nos volvimos a poner rectos en el aire.

Era una sensación increíblemente rara el volar en algo que no veía, aunque sí sentía, sin que el viento me diera en la cara o un pájaro/monstruo volador se chocara contra mí.

-Ya me estoy empezando a acostumbrar a esto... -comentó Abel como si nada.

-Sí, yo también... -añadió Laura.

-Sí. Claro. Te acostumbras. ¿Tengo que recordarte lo jodidamente agudo que has chillado? -preguntó Lovi.

-No, gracias... -contestó ella. No volvimos a abrir la boca hasta que aterrizamos frente al que Irunya había llamado "Palacio Impío".

La verdad, todo lo referente a ese Imperio me resultaba de lo más complicado. No me aclaraba con la historia, pero bueno, seguro que yo no era el único~.

En fin, bajamos del Expreso con ayuda de mi Lovi (según él, el "capullo de Vash" se quedaba) y nos dirigimos hacia el palacio, que estaba en medio de la nada. Era como un castillo... con torres... de piedra (aunque eran moradas)... con un puente levadizo (que estaba bajado) y un foso con peces malignos... una especie de aura morada que lo rodeaba todo como un escudo...

...Esperad, eso no era normal...

-¿Qué coño es esto? -preguntó Lovi-love de malas maneras. Alargó el brazo, lo tocó y reaccionó como si le hubieran dado una descarga eléctrica- ¡JODER! -respiró hondo un par de segundos, rebuscó por dentro de su pantalón y sacó algo que no pude ver. Acercó de nuevo la mano a la barrera y, a los pocos segundos, gritó de frustración- ¡¿Por qué mierdas no funciona la puta chapa?! -gritó tirando lo que quiera que fuera al suelo. Después se arrepintió y la recogió, guardándosela de nuevo a saber donde.

Bueno, tampoco me importaba dónde se la guardara~.

Entonces, escuchamos la voz de Irunya:

_"Una fuerza oscura protege el bastión donde habita el mal... Pero os mostraré el camino"_

Entonces, nos iluminamos con una luz blanca y ella siguió hablando:

_"Pero mis poderes tienen un límite... Podréis pasar al interior del palacio, pero no podréis salir hasta que derrotéis al mal. Rezaré por vosotros..."_

Entonces y sin pensarlo, cruzamos corriendo la barrera...

* * *

_P.O.V Lovino_

...Y nos topamos de cara con el pajarraco y dos guardias.

-¡Juuh, juuh, juuh! Perro si no es otren que Lovino y sus morrtales amigos. ¡Me alegrra volver a verrte!

-Pajarraco... -escupí. Pero no me escuchó.

-Tus acciones demuestrran que me equivoqué al dejarrte ir tan fácilmente, perrmitiendo que escaparras de la caverrnosa Kerrker.

-¿Perdona? ¿_Permitiste_, bastardo? -pregunté incrédulo. Sin embargo, no me hizo ni puto caso.

-Aunque fue más bien culpa de Schwein. Fue él el que hizo que el rey König nos echarra -se revolvió y todas sus plumas se pusieron de punta, pero poco a poco fueron bajando- ¡Juuuh, juuuh, juuuh! Perro eso nicht viene a cuento. Estoy dejando que mein palabrras vuelen. ¡Me he enfadado und mucho!

-Pobrecito, que se ha enfadado... -me burlé yo. Entonces, me pareció que sonreía con ese asqueroso pico de pájaro que tenía.

-Und la voy a tenerr que tomarr con alguien, porr ejemplo tú mismen. ¡Juuuh, juuuh, juuuh! ¡Al ataque! -gritó a los guardias, que se lanzaron contra nosotros.

Visto y no visto, Laura sacó su vara y los dejó K.O a los dos.

-¿Algo más? -preguntó mirándose las uñas.

-¡Juuuh, juuuh, juuuh! ¡Criaturen inferioren! ¡SUFRRE! -y entonces, el jodido pajarraco levantó la vara y le lanzó un conjuro compuesto enteramente por oscuridad a Laura...

...conjuro que no llegó.

-¿Sabes, hermanita? Creo que ya no te debo ninguna... -afirmó su hermano bajando el báculo. Y es que había hecho aparecer un escudo entero de luz que había absorbido toda la oscuridad- Y ten más cuidado.

-Idiota, no sé si te has dado cuenta, pero llevo un escudo encima -una ligera aura de color verdoso sobresalió de su piel-. ¡Eres mago, deberías haberte dado cuenta! Además, soy sacerdotisa: ¡me puedo cuidar sola!

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y quién te sacó del lío de Draquipoche?

-¿Cuál de ellos? ¡Porque lo único que has hecho ha sido estirarme del brazo en el último! Lo dicho: sé cuidarme sola.

-Vale, sabes cuidarte sola... ¿Quién te estuvo haciendo de comer hasta que tuviste diez años y me digné a enseñarte a cazar?

-¡Eh, yo aprendí sola! ¡Lo único que hacías tú era decir: "Mira, un limo. Mátalo"! ¡Bah, además, me sigues debiendo varias, como por ejemplo, cuando...!

-Morrtalen... ¡Estoy aquí! -chilló el pajarraco.

-Ah, tienes razón... -murmuró Abel sacando de nuevo su báculo y lanzándole una bola de fuego. El capullo chilló de dolor- Tengo entendido que a los pájaros no les gusta el fuego... ¿Por dónde íbamos, hermanita?

-¡...Me debes varias! -aseguró Laura retomando el hilo de la conversación.

-Estúpidos morrtales... -empezó de nuevo el bastardo del teniente Eule desde el suelo- He vuelto a minusvalorrarros... Perro os esperra ein destino peor a garras del teniente Katze, el último del Vonunvirra-

-¡Ya te hemos oído! -gritó Laura cabreada golpeándolo con su vara. Al momento, se disolvió en una nube de oscuridad.

-Oye, esto ha sido muy fácil -comentó Antonio.

-¡Claro, si os hubiérais dignado a hacer algo! -se quejó Laura.

-Perdone, señorita "me-cargo-de-un-varazo-a-todo-jodido-bicho-que-se-mueva" -respondí levantando las manos.

Justo entonces, las puertas del castillo se abrieron de repente.

-Sugiero que sigamos adelante. Me canso de discutir contigo -dijo Abel.

-Lo mismo te digo -coincidió Laura sin mirarle. Y entraron en el castillo.

-Será mejor que sigamos a esos capullos -sugerí sin creerme del todo lo que acababa de pasar. Pasamos por encima de los dos guardias inconscientes y les seguimos.

Llegamos a un recibidor medio derruido. Había antorchas en las paredes y malditas telarañas por los rincones. La alfombra, que un día había sido roja, ahora parecía de un rosa descolorido. Desde allí había una puerta al frente, tapada con escombros, y pasillos que iban a ambos lados.

-¿Por dónde vamos? -preguntó Laura cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Ves como no sabes vivir sin mí? -dijo su hermano clavando su báculo en el suelo. Cerró los ojos, el puñetero báculo brilló unos segundos y volvió a abrir los ojos- El castillo tiene tres pisos más varios sótanos. No hay muchos monstruos, pero seguro que a alguno nos encontramos. En cualquier caso, hay varias partes derruidas, por eso, para seguir avanzando, hay que ir hacia la derecha. Debemos salir al patio exterior por la tercera puerta a la izquierda, aunque hay más salas como la biblioteca, varios estudios y una sala de entrenamiento -afirmó convencido.

-Bien. Entonces vamos -se adelantó Laura sin contestar a la provocación de su hermano. Fue por el corredor de la derecha dando grandes zancadas a unos cuantos metros de nosotros. Y monstruo que le salía al camino, monstruo al que le daba un varazo.

-Laura, es por aquí -se paró el imbécil de su hermano junto a una puerta. Ella se detuvo y se dio la vuelta para mirarle fijamente y soltar:

-Me importa poco que se siga por ahí. Yo quiero ir a la biblioteca -dijo convencida.

-¿Y eso? -preguntó el idiota de Antonio.

-Está claro, ¿no? ¡Seguro que el Impío Imperio tiene un montón de tratados interesantes que pueden ayudarnos a derrocarles! Además, ¡es una biblioteca llena de libros! ¡No voy a desaprovechar la oportunidad! -y siguió caminando hacia delante.

-Laura, si quieres ir a la biblioteca, es por esa puerta -y el capullo de Abel señaló una gran puerta frente a la que estaba parado. Su hermana gruñó algo que sonó a _"ya lo sabía"_, retrocedió unos pasos y abrió la puerta, que sorprendentemente no estaba cerrada.

Su hermano suspiró (seguramente ya estaría acostumbrado a aquellas cosas) y, siguiéndola, murmuró algo que sonó como _"si después nos metemos en problemas no es culpa mía"._

En parte, le compadecía. Por otra parte seguía pensando que era un gilipollas.

-Qué remedio... vamos, bastardo -cogí de la oreja al capullo de Antonio, que estaba distraído mirando al infinito, y lo arrastré hasta dentro de la biblioteca mientras se quejaba porque "le hacía daño".

La biblioteca era enorme, debía tener unos seis metros de alto, y por lo demás la sala era puñeteramente grande. Había estanterías únicamente pegadas a las paredes, nada por el centro de la sala.

Todo esto hubiera estado jodidamente bien para Laura si hubiera habido libros en alguna parte.

-¡¿Por qué no hay nada?! -se preguntó Laura enfadada- ¡Yo quería leer algún tratado extraño!

-Se siente -respondí yo.

-Menudo asco... -gruñó ella. Se fue dando la vuelta, mirando todas las estanterías. De repente, se quedó parada, miró hacia arriba y señaló un punto de una estantería- ¡Eh, ahí hay un libro!

-¿En serio? -preguntó su hermano, que no tenía ni el más mínimo interés en todo aquello.

-¡Voy a cogerlo! -afirmó ella acercándose a la estantería en cuestión. Yo lo acababa de ver: estaba bastante alto. Sin embargo, no pareció ser un problema para ella, ya que sacó su báculo y lanzó un pequeño tornado hacia el libro, que tras dar unas vueltas en el aire, cayó al suelo haciendo mucho ruido.

-¡AY! -escuchamos. Los cuatro pegamos un salto.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? -preguntó el gilipollas de Antonio. Laura se acercó temerosa al libro y lo recogió. Le quitó el polvo de la portada.

-Se llama "Secretos del Sabio Supremo"... ¿Sabio...? -repitió. Los ojos le empezaron a brillar.

De repente, el libro se empezó a abrir y cerrar varias veces en su mano a la vez que una voz decía:

-¡Ese es mi nombre! ¡Y no me agarres tan fuerte, que me haces daño! -Laura soltó el libro debido al susto- ¡AY! ¿Qué quieres, destrozarme? ¡Ten piedad, sólo soy un libro viejo! ¡Tengo más de mil años, respeta a tus mayores, jovencita!

-P-perdón, señor... ¿libro...? -Laura recogió el libro, estupefacta, y lo trató con sumo cuidado.

-¡Sabio Supremo para ti, Laura Morguens!

-¿Cómo sabes mi nom...? Espera, esa es una pregunta estúpida... -se detuvo ella.

-¡Va aprendiendo, señorita Morguens! ¡Está cada vez más cerca de conseguir ser una Sabia! -afirmó. Laura abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿E... en serio...?

-¡Por supesto!

-¿Y usted cómo sabe que quiero ser Sabia?

-¡Así retrocede! ¡Muy mal! ¿No sabes que soy el Sabio Supremo?

-Claaaaro... Y yo soy Heracles -dije sarcástico.

-"Perdone" -no me gustaba aquel tonito con el que me hablaba el puto libro-, Lovino Vargas, de quinientos años, Ángel Guardián de Salto del Ángel, aprendiz de Ludwig, hermano de Feliciano Vargas, hijo de...

-...Vale, vale, lo he pillado, sí que eres el puñetero Sabio Supremo -le interrumpí gruñendo.

-¿Quinientos años? -preguntó entonces el capullo de Antonio.

-Sí, quinientos putos años. A esa edad es cuando te dan tu propio pueblo -expliqué.

-P-pero... ¡Eso significa que nos llevamos cuatrocientos setenta y cinco años! -dijo Antonio sorprendido.

-¿Y? Estos quinientos años para mí han sido como veinte jodidos años tuyos: se han pasado en nada. Además, voy a aparentar veintitrés puñeteros años para siempre -afirmé con orgullo.

-Tiene razón -dijo entonces el cabrón del Sabio Supremo.

-P-pero si nos ponemos a salir, yo envejeceré y tú no...

-¡Sorpresa, bastardo! ¡Me acabas de descubrir el Observatorio, grandísimo gilipollas!

La cara de Antonio era un poema.

-Bueno, el señor Lovino podría transformarse en un mortal, si lo que quieren es estar juntos... -dijo el puto libro.

-¡EN LA VIDA PIENSO SER UN MORTAL! -grité, haciéndole callar...

...durante unos cinco segundos.

-En cualquier caso, señorita Morguens, usted me ha sacado de la estantería en la que llevaba siglos olvidado. Le debo mucho... aunque me haya estampado contra el suelo. Para saldar mi deuda, le propongo ser su maestro.

-¿Maestro? ¿Para qué? -preguntó Laura extrañada.

-Para ser Sabia, claro está. ¿Es que la juventud de hoy en día es así de tonta...? ¿Adónde va a parar el mundo...? -se quejó el libro.

-A la mierda -respondí yo.

-Sabia respuesta.

-Gracias.

-¿Pero...? ¿Sabia...? ¿Yo...? ¿Maestro...? -Laura parecía más que confusa.

-Sí, esto es muy fácil: tú me llevas a todos lados y cuando necesites lanzar un conjuro, yo te prestaré mi sabiduría. Así, poco a poco, aprenderás a ser Sabia. Lo único que te pido es que cuando termine todo el entrenamiento, me dejes en una buena estantería... una en la que dé el sol... No te puedes imaginar el frío que hace ahí arriba... -murmuró.

-Entiendo... ¡Trato hecho! -aceptó Laura sin pensárselo.

-¡Bien! ¡Desde este momento, Laura Morguens es una Sabia con ayuda! -afirmó el jodido libro.

* * *

**La verdad es que para ser corto tiene varios puntazos, o me lo parece a mí... La discusión de los hermanos ("Mira, un limo. Mátalo"), y sobre todo la aparición del viejo Sabio Supremo... Le veremos más a menudo en lo que queda de historia.**

**¿Qué secretos esconde el Palacio Impío? ¿Quién más, aparte de Feli, está encerrado allí? ¿Conseguirán Abel y Laura salir de allí sin matarse mutuamente? Y lo más importante... ¿cómo se le cura el reúma a un libro? Esto, más y esperamos que mejor... el viernes (sí, para qué nos vamos a engañar).**

**Sed pacientes y esperad una semana, que a partir de ahora las cosas se ponen cada vez más interesantes. ¡Nos vemos!**

**- Miss Desi y Miss Alisa -**


	28. Capítulo 28

**¡Holaaaaaaaholaholahola...! Aquí Miss Desi, de vuelta como prometimos... Con un capitulillo corto, pero Miss Alisa dice en su defensa que si hubiera metido aquí todo lo que quería, habría sido larguísimo y no le daba tiempo. Así que bueno, algo es algo, y el del martes ya está en marcha, así que pronto recuperaremos el ritmo.**

**¡Bueeeno, vamos a ello!**

* * *

**Cap. 28: El Señor Miau nos da una paliza.**

_P.O.V Lovino_

Recorrimos pasillos y pasillos del puñetero Palacio Impío mientras el jodido libro no dejaba de hablar, de parlotear, de contar viejas batallitas suyas cual viejo chocho...

-...Y no te puedes vestir así. Si vas a ser una Sabia, debes llevar la ropa típica de Sabio: la Mitra de Miverva o la Gorra astuta con la Capa de buen karma o el Vestido divino y los Zapatos de chamán. Si estoy bien informado, no son caros, cada uno vale sólo cien mil monedas...

-No, no son caros... -dijo Laura sarcástica, empezando a hartarse del puñetero libro.

-¿Ves como tengo razón? ¡Ser Sabio es lo más sencillo del mundo!

-Claro, te vas encontrando un Sabio en cada esquina de las Chungueras... -afirmó Laura con una sonrisa más falsa que una moneda de madera.

Y así, como si estuviéramos en una cueva-nido de monstruos, un sapogaitas petardo nos salió al paso.

-¡Muy bien, señorita Morguens! ¡Acabe con él de un golpe! -ordenó el libro.

-¿Que haga QUÉ?

-¡Que le lance un rayo!

-¿Así, tan de repente? ¿No cree que vamos un poquitín rápido, señor Sabio Supremo? -se quejó Laura nerviosa.

-¡Pero si es lo más básico! ¡Lance un rayo!

-¿Pero cómo narices lo conjuro? -preguntó Laura.

-¡Tú solo hazlo!

La jodida suerte había querido que el puñetero sapogaitas petardo fuera tonto perdido y no nos hubiera visto. Aún un tanto confusa, Laura levantó el báculo y dijo temblorosa:

-¿..._Electro_...?

-¡No, no, no! ¡El hechizo es _"Electro tenebro"_, no solo _"Electro"_!

-Eeeeh... ¡_Electro tenebro_...! -gritó no muy segura. El jodido libro, al igual que el báculo, brillaron a la vez y un puñetero y jodidamente fuerte rayo salió del báculo y deshizo al jodido monstruo en polvo.

-¿...Eso era magia de oscuridad? -preguntó el cabrón de Abel al cabo de unos segundos.

-Sí y no. Es magia exclusiva de Sabios. Contiene luz y oscuridad, bien y mal, verdad y mentira, justicia y...

-Que sí, ya te hemos entendido, jodido libro... -le corté yo quitándoselo a Laura y cerrándolo de repente.

-¡Au! ¡Más respeto, jovencito!

-¿Jovencito? ¡Tengo quinientos años, grandísimo capullo!

-Pues eso, eres un jovencito.

-Jodido el día en el que te escribieron -gruñí, pegando un puñetazo en la portada.

-¡Ja! ¿Te crees que me duele eso? ¡Tengo la cubierta extra-dura, de cuero del bueno, por si se daba el caso de que apareciera un joven tan impertinente como tú!

-Abel, dame fuego -dije inmediatamente con una sonrisa algo macabra.

-Hecho. No aguanto a este libro -su báculo se prendió inmediatamente.

-¡NO! -Laura me quitó el libro de las manos- ¡No podéis quemarlo! ¡Es mi única vía para ser Sabia!

-¿Y a nosotros qué? ¡Es un pesado! -me quejé.

-Es MI pesado -recalcó Laura.

-¡Oh, gracias, jovencita!

-Vaya, ¿entonces te vas a casar con ese libro? Y yo que tenía esperanzas de casarte con algún príncipe que nos sacara de pobres de una vez... -murmuró el cabrón de Abel.

-¡Y una porra! -su hermana le pegó con el libro en toda la cabeza, aplastándole el pelo. Él y el jodido libro se quejaron a la vez.

-¡Oye! ¿Sabes cuánto me cuesta peinarme así cada mañana para que vengas tú y me chafes el tupé? - rugió Abel.

-¡Yo no lo sé! Auch -gruñó el libro -, pero por lo duro que está y la cantidad de gomina que has debido usar, bastante.

-Ja, ja~ ¿A qué jugáis? ¡Parece divertido! -el gilipollas de Antonio salió de los mundos de yupi y volvió al jodido Palacio Impío. Eso sí, sin enterarse de nada.

-Larguémonos, capullo... -le cogí de la oreja y tiré de él hacia delante. No me iba a entretener con los hermanos bastardos y qusiera que no, aquel sitio daba miedito y yo no pensaba ir solo. A saber qué bichos nos salían al paso por el camino...

-Ey, ¿por qué te vas con él? ¿Acaso ahora estáis saliendo? -preguntó Laura con los ojos brillantes.

Me detuve en seco.

-Ja, ja~ ¡Más quisiera yo! -afirmó el bastardo de Antonio riendo.

Enrojecí hasta la punta de las orejas.

Segundos más tarde, los tres capullos y yo continuabamos caminando por el pasillo. Uno tenía la marca de mi mano en su puñetera cara, y por si acaso, había secuestrado al libro de la otra.

-O sea, Lovi, creo que te has pasado... -me sobresaltó el "divino" Feliks desde mi cabeza.

-¿Quieres acabar tú igual que el bastardo? -le pregunté en un murmullo.

No respondió.

-Oye, Lovi, aunque me hayas pegado, yo te sigo queriendo... -afirmó el capullo de turno.

A los pocos segundos seguimos caminando, él con la marca de mi otra mano en la otra maldita mejilla.

-Pero Lovi, no seas tan malo... -se quejó él- Si yo no he hecho na-

-Oye, ¿tu intención es quedarte sin lengua, gilipollas? Porque estás a punto de conseguir que te la corte -dije cortantemente.

Enmudeció. Vale, tal vez me hubiera pasado, pero era lo único que podía hacer para que el idiota ese de las paellas se callara.

-¿Al menos me puedes devolver el libro...? -pidió Laura cuando llegamos al frente de unas escaleras ascendentes.

-¿De verdad lo quieres? -pregunté, sujetando fuerte la cubierta para que no hablara. Asintió. Me puso ojos de cachorrito. Gruñí. Me di la vuelta. Lancé el libro por encima de mi hombro- Adelante. No me hago responsable de lo que le pueda hacer si llega a volver a abrir la boca... la tapa... lo que sea...

-A mí no me hables así, jovencito...

Ya está. Lo destrozo.

-¡Noooooooo! -Laura me detuvo antes de que pudiera sacar del todo la espada- ¡Es mío! ¡Y además, seguro que no lo ha hecho queriendo!

-Lo que pasa es que ese jodido libro siempre tiene que tener la última palabra -gruñí.

-¡Eso no es verdad! -gritó el libro. Reí con burla.

-¿Tú eres tonto? ¡Lo acabas de hacer!

-¡Y tú también!

-¡No te jode! ¡Un puto libro diciéndome lo que hago o no hago!

-¡Pues anda que tú, mini-ángel de pacotilla!

-¡Puto libro sabiondo!

-¡Niño malhablado!

-¡Asqueroso libro de mier...!

-¡Ya está bien! -nos detuvo el capullo de Antonio- ¡No podéis pelearos como dos niños pequeños! ¡Ambos sois muy mayores para pelearos por esa tontería!

Ambos nos callamos. Todo quedó en silencio durante unos segundos, hasta que el idiota de Abel soltó un silbido.

-Mira quién fue a hablar, el más maduro de aquí...

-¡Yo soy muy maduro! -afirmó el imbécil de Antonio.

-Claro, y yo soy Daena...

-No iréis a empezar vosotros ahora, ¿verdad? -los ojos de Laura soltaban chispas.

-...No... -aceptó su hermano de mala gana.

-Pues venga, sigamos adelante -ordenó Laura empezando a subir las escaleras.

Vale, gracias a ella no nos entretuvimos más. Pero que quede claro que mi pelea con ese puto libro era MUY importante.

Llegamos a una sala con una puerta al final y una salida al exterior a la derecha. No había nada más allí, salvo un par de malditas telarañas y una alfombra mohosa. La puerta tenía encima una especie de círculo mágico.

-¿Qué mierdas es est...? -empecé a decir mientras alargaba el brazo para tocar el círculo, pero el capullo de Abel me pegó con la vara en el brazo.

-¡Ni se te ocurra tocarlo, angelito! -me paró. Me apartó y se acercó él a la puerta. Frunció el ceño- No entiendo el idioma. Eso no es buena señal. Pero... -se acercó más- los símbolos se parecen a aquellos que vimos en... en... argh, nunca me acuerdo del nombre de ese sitio...

-¿Te refieres a...? -empezó Laura.

-Sí, ese mismo... -respondió el capullo de Abel.

-¡Yo sé el nombre de ese sitio, pero...!

-...Pero no lo vas a decir solo por joder, ¿no, maldito libro? -le corté. No respondió, así que supuse que había dado en el clavo. Puñetero libro viejo y mohoso...

-Sí, se parece a eso... Pero no es igual -continuó el mago bastardo-. Si de verdad fueran esos símbolos, estaría diciendo algo parecido a "quiero gofres con mayonesa"... Pero no puede estar pidiendo eso. Y no me fio del aura que desprende esto, así que sugiero salir al exterior y buscar otro sitio por el que seguir -concluyó.

-Sí, es la mejor opción -aceptó Laura dirigiéndose a la salida. Su hermano le siguió.

-¿Gofres con mayonesa...? -repitió el capullo de Antonio, probablemente tratando de imaginar cómo sabría aquello.

-Sí. Asqueroso -respondí yo a sus pensamientos mientras seguía a los puñeteros hermanos.

Al idiota de Antonio le costó tres segundos darse cuenta de que nos íbamos y correr para alcanzarnos.

Salimos a una especie de terraza que daba la vuelta a todo el edificio. Nos resignamos a tener que dar toda la vuelta hasta encontrar una puñetera entrada/escaleras. Sorprendentemente, tomamos el camino más corto hasta llegar a otra puerta. Entramos otra vez al edificio y nos encontramos en una habitación minúscula y oscura con unas escaleras que ascendían.

-Noto un aura oscura ahí arriba... -afirmó de repente el capullo de Abel, haciendo que todos nos paráramos en seco. Hubo unos segundos de silencio.

-Tiene razón. Yo también la noto -afirmó el jodido libro-. Tú también deberías notarla -le reprochó a Laura.

-Eeeeh... -cerró los ojos y se concentró. A los pocos segundos, pegó un bote- ¡Es verdad, hay algo ahí arriba!

-¿Cómo es esa cosa? -preguntó el maldito libro.

-¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa?

-Los verdaderos sabios son capaces de saberlo -afirmó el libro. Laura se mordió el labio, cerró los ojos y se concentró más fuertemente. El libro brilló un poco, ya que ella al ser principiante, no podría hacerlo sola.

-Tiene... tiene... forma de... de... ¿gato...? -abrió rápidamente los ojos.

-No es exacto, pero se parece. Ha hecho progresos en estos últimos momentos, señorita Morguens. Y muy grandes -afirmó el jodido libro. Laura sonrió cansada.

Creo que intentar adivinar qué narices era esa cosa que estaba arriba la había dejado agotaba. Nunca la había visto así. Muy bien, jodido libro, gracias a tus jueguecitos, Laura no podrá luchar contra ese... ese... gato-lo-que-fuera.

-Bueno, qué remedio, bastardos -y sin que nadie me dijera nada, subí por las escaleras hacia el tercer piso de aquel puñetero palacio.

* * *

_P.O.V Feliks_

Ya era hora de que le volviera a tocar narrar al fabuloso yo, ¿eh? ¡Encima de que Lovi no me deja decir ni pío, no narro casi nunca!

En fin, ¿por que fabulosa parte de la historia íbamos? ¡Ah, sí! Lovi subiendo las escaleras y dirigiéndose a una muerta segura y, seguramente (¡menudo juego de palabras más guay!), nada divina. Vamos, yo estaba tan seguro de aquello como de que soy Feliks, el fabuloso azafato del divino y genial Expreso Celestial.

Así, cuando subieron los cinco (contaba al divino libro que sacaba de sus casillas a Lovi), llegaron a una terraza con una especie de casita redonda en el centro. A ver, digo "especie de casita" porque no era una casita, era como... como... ains, ¡una habitación! Pero tapada por paredes de piedra y tal... Era bastante grande, en realidad. Me recordaba a los aposentos de la divina princesa Aldonza, en Pedranía.

Pero justo enfrente de la puerta, había una especie de gato durmiendo... Pero no un gatito adorable, no. Era un "gatito" que debía medir dos metros si se pusiera de pie, del color de mi pelo y con la tripa blanca y manchas negras por el cuerpo... Luego, llevaba pantalones negros de campana, una camisa morada abierta, cinturón y capa azul marino y dorada. Ah, y llevaba dos espadas sujetas al cinturón.

Sí, un lindo y fabuloso gatito.

-¿Qué narices...? -empezó Laurita parándose en seco en cuento lo vio. Por lo visto, el gatito (al que voy a llamar a partir de ahora "Señor Miau") tenía un oído divinamente fino y abrió los ojos de sopetón. Eran rojos.

Soltó una especie de ronoroneo enfadado y se puso en pie. Sí, medía tranquilamente dos metros. Meneó su genial cola y se estiró cual gatito bebé.

Sin embargo, cuando el Señor Miau habló, tenía una voz súper grave y profunda. Ah, y tenía ese acento que tienen todos los del Imperio.

En aquel momento, el Señor Miau me empezó a caer mal.

-Entonces, los otrros zwei la han palmado, ¿nein? -preguntó.

-Sí -respondió Laura como si estuviera hablando con alguien de divina confianza. El Señor Miau gruñó algo que no entendimos. Y continuó hablando:

-¡Perrro qué idioten! Entonces, del Vonunvirrato sólo quedo yo. Katze, me llamo -hizo una pequeña reverencia y sonrió.

-Ajá. Sí, vamos, el gato puñetero -resumió Lovi-. ¿Podrías hacerte a un lado y dejarnos pasar, minino?

-¡Qué insolencia! -escupió- Al otro lado de esta puerrta se encuentrra la sala del trrono de nuestrro orrgulloso y gatuno líder, el rey König -sacó sus espadas a la velocidad de la divina luz-. Y me temo que dejarros pasar ist nicht posible. ¡Os eliminarré de ein zarrpazo! -y se lanzó contra nosotros.

Y así, por primera vez que yo hubiera visto desde que estaba con aquel fabuloso grupo, no se vieron venir el ataque. Lovi paró a duras penas el golpe con las dos espadas y, al final, acabó por tener que soltar la espada y retirarse corriendo, ya que me pareció que tenía la muñeca derecha doblada en una posición extraña.

Pero el Señor Miau no se detuvo ahí: se lanzó contra Laurita que, al estar debilitada gracias a las ideas del fabuloso libro, tuvo que parar el golpe con el libro.

-¡AH! -chilló el divino Sabio Supremo. No se rompió, supongo que fue debido a que era un libro mágico.

Pero sólo paró una de las espadas. La otra fue contra la pierna de Laurita, que no pudo esquivar el golpe y recibió un profundo corte en la pierna. Gritó de dolor.

Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, había atacado también de la misma forma que a Laurita a Abby y al divino Toni. Aquello me resultaba increible. El Señor Miau no ganaba por su fuerza: ganaba por la velocidad y el factor sorpresa.

Y aquello me puso de los nervios. Y me hizo hacer algo que jamás pensé que haría.

-¡Eh, tú, Señor Miau! -chillé con todas mis fuerzas, desprendiéndome de Lovi (que por cierto, estaba en el suelo agarrándose la muñeca).

El gatito se paró en seco y me miró directamente a mí. Sí, los monstruos y bichos oscuros ven al fabuloso yo.

-¿Me hablas a mí, mosquiten? -preguntó apuntándome con su espada.

-¡Sí, te hablo a ti, Señor Miau! -afirmé gruzándome de brazos mientras agitaba mis divinas alitas con fuerza.

-¿"Señorr Miau"? ¡_Ich heiße_ Katze (1)! -afirmó con orgullo.

-Mira, Señor Miau, no entiendo en que nada fabuloso idioma hablas, ¿ok? Además, ¡tú eres el Señor Miau en mi mente desde antes de que abrieras la boca! -le chillé- ¡Pero yo no iba a decirte eso! ¡Es que tú no puedes hacerle eso a Laurita, al Sabio Supremo, a Toni y a Abby!

-¡Eh! -protestó Lovi, pero no le hice caso.

-¿Y qué vas a hacerr, mosquiten? ¡Sólo erres ein hada! -rió. Me acerqué a él mientras bajaba sus espadas.

-¿Sólo un hada? -pregunté. Había entendido perfectamente aquello. Sé reconocer cuándo se meten conmigo, ¿ok?

Entonces, le estiré de los bigotes y, mientras no apartaba la vista de mí, con mis fabulosos tacones, me apoyé en su nariz.

-¡Fabulosa y divina hada, para ti! -y le empecé a arrancar cada uno de los pelos del bigote.

El Señor Miau chilló de dolor, soltó las espadas y se llevó las manos a la nariz en el mismo momento en el que yo me alejaba unos metros volando con el último de sus bigotes en la mano.

-Ahora ya no eres tan duro, ¿eh, Señor Miau? -me burlé.

-¡Perro serrás...! -no le dejé acabar la frase. Volé a toda velocidad hacia su camisa abierta y me metí dentro, y fui dando tumbos hasta llegar a la espalda. Era incómodo estar allí metido (y olía asquerosamente mal), pero sabía exactamente lo que debía hacer: empezar a acariciarle la espalda hasta llegar al punto detrás de las orejas.

Al momento en el que empecé a toquetearle, el Señor Miau ronroneó suavemente y empezó a descender hasta el suelo, tumbándose. En el momento en el que llegué detrás de las orejas, ya lo tenía completamente rendido.

Salí de debajo de su nada divina camisa y continué acariciándole. Pude comprobar como Lovi se ponía en pie, ya con la muñeca bien (privilegios de celestial), cogió su espada y, sin que el Señor Miau pudiera hacer nada, le atravesó con ella, haciendo que el Señor Miau se deshiciera en divino polvo dorado.

Unos segundos de silencio.

-¡Yupi! ¡Soy fabuloso! -levanté mi divino brazo.

-Ahórrate las celebraciones -Lovi me cogió de las alitas y me acercó a Laurita, que seguía desangrándose-. Arréglalo.

-¿Me ves con cara de divino sacerdote? -pregunté.

-N-no os preocupéis... -tiritó Laurita. Se acercó la mano al corte, que no era tan profundo como parecía a primera vista, y su divina mano empezó a brillar.

La herida empezó a curarse, pero la luz empezó a perder intensidad y Laurita se quejó. Se apagó completamente y jadeó, cansada.

-No puedo... -murmuró. La herida no había acabado de cerrarse, y encima, o sea, como que había dos heridos más desangrándose a pocos metros y desmayados.

-¿Tú no puedes hacer nada, puto libro? -preguntó Lovi. El divino libro no dijo nada- Joder... ¡Vale que me caigáis mal, pero no quiero ser el culpable de que muráis!

-Me podrías... podrías... prestar algo de energía... -sugirió Laurita a duras penas.

-¿Cómo coño hago eso? -preguntó Lovi. Espera, aquello me resultaba familiar...

-¿No... No sabes... prestar energía...? -preguntó Laurita. Lovi negó con la cabeza.

-¡Espera, espera, espera! O sea, ¡creo que yo sí que sé! -salté. Lovi me miró sorprendido.

-¿Qué dices, hado travesti? No puedes andar bromeando con esas cosas...

-¡Que no, que no! ¡Que yo sé hacerlo! -dije segurísimo- ¡Dile a Laurita que extienda la mano derecha!

Lovi me miró con desconfianza unos segundos y seguidamente le dijo mi mensaje a Laurita. Ella, intentando parecer fabulosamente tranquila, extendió la mano. Me posé encima de ella y me dio la impresión de que la divina Laurita me notó.

En realidad, no era difícil. Simplemente tenía que querer darle mi fabulosa fuerza.

-Esto... ¿Feliks...? -preguntó la divina Laurita temerosa- Me estás... estás clavando los tacones...

-O sea, ¡perdón! -me disculpé y me puse de rodillas.

-M-mejor... -agradeció. Y entonces me puse a darle mi fuerza.

O sea, puede que sea pequeñito, ¡pero tengo mucha fuerza guardada!

Poco a poco, Laurita empezó a volver a enseñar su fabulosa sonrisa. Puso su mano izquierda sobre su pierna izquierda y se iluminó con una fabulosa aura rosa que cerró la herida en unos segundos.

Entonces, se levantó normalmente conmigo aún en la mano, y miró el roto que la nada fabulosa espada del Señor Miau había hecho en su vestido.

-Mmm... No importa. Queda más guay -afirmó con una leve sonrisa. El libro carraspeó entonces. Laura levantó el dedo de su mano izquierda-. Cierto. Tengo que curar a los señoritos -dijo resignada. Me llevó hasta el lado de Toni y repitió la operación de la pierna. Y lo mismo con Abby.

Acabé súper agotado.

-O sea, como que tengo un sueño... -dije acurrucándome en la palma de la mano de Laurita. Aún escuché cómo Abby y Toni se levantaban y preguntaban qué había pasado exactamente, al igual que escuché a Laurita preguntarme:

-Esto... Feliks, ya te puedes ir... Feliks... Feliks... -me llamó. Y acerté a escuchar como Lovi decía algo parecido a:

-Ese maldito hado travesti ya se ha quedado frito...

* * *

**(1) ¡_Ich heiße_ Katze! - ¡Yo soy Katze! (y katze significa literalmente "gato" en alemán)**

**¡El regreso del estelar Feliks! Qué ganas teníamos ya, ¿eh? Pero Miss Alisa no tenía muy claro dónde meterlo, así que improvisó esto sobre la marcha y ¡tachán!, de pronto Feliks es un héroe, aunque no creo que se lo reconozcan T_T**

**¿Cómo será el rey König? ¿Soportarán nuestros amigos al libro el tiempo suficiente para que Laurita se convierta en Sabia, o lo quemarán primero? ¿Qué les espera en las mazmorras? Y lo más importante... ¿a qué saben realmente los gofres con mayonesa?**

**En el próximo capítulo, más, esperamos que mejor, y si no me equivoco, una aparición estelar que resolverá muchas de nuestras dudas. ¡Nos vemos el martes!**

**- Miss Desi y Miss Alisa -**


	29. Capítulo 29

**¡Hola-hola! ¡Aquí Miss Alisa con el siguiente capítulo!**

**Antes que nada, _Enian Candred_, siento no haber respondido antes a tu pregunta, pero a mi hermana y a mí siempre se nos olvidaba. A ver, el Expreso no se lo llevó Ludwig. Lo que ocurrió fue que Fafnir (el dragón negro, vamos, el malo) le pegó un golpe al Expreso, y Lovi, que estaba cerca de la puerta y moviéndose como podía, salió volando por la puerta. Feliks fue detrás de él y el Expreso cayó no muy lejos de Draquipoche. Al caer Lovi en el lago y quedar inconsciente, Feliks, viendo que le habían rescatado, decidió salir a buscar el Expreso. Al no estar muy lejos, lo encontró en poco tiempo y lo movió a un sitio donde se acordaría que estaba (a saber, el lugar al que lleva a Antonio, Laura y Abel). Por otra parte, el Expreso no resultó dañado debido a que, por cosas de la vida (o obra del Todopoderoso Ivan), es indestructible. De ahí a que cuando cayera del Observatorio tampoco sufriera ningún daño.**

**¿Me he explicado bien...?**

**Y, antes de empezar el capítulo, me gustaría advertir de que tal vez este en concreto sea un poco (o bastante) triste. Y bastante desconcertante, o eso creo, pero es lo que pasa en el juego. Por favor, no me odiéis después de leer este capítulo. La historia es así. Ah, y hay pareja yaoi que no es ni SpaMano ni GiriPan. Igualmente, sigue siendo triste.**

**Bueno, mejor leedlo ya... Cuanto antes mejor...**

* * *

**Cap. 29: No sé si dar saltos de alegría o ponerme a llorar...**

_P.O.V Lovino_

Entramos en la puñetera sala lentamente y encontramos algo que yo jamás esperaría encontrar...

-Vamos, Ludwig, se ein buen chico... Dame esos yggos... -un tío gordo, de color verde, con la barba y el pelo _rosa fosforito_, vestido con capas y capas de ropa _de colores fosforitos_.

Hacía daño a la vista. Ah y tenía cuernos. Muy grandes. Por otra parte, sus ojos eran amarillos. Completamente amarillos. Ni iris, ni pupila ni leches.

Y, delante de él, estaba el bastardo, capullo, gilipollas, imbécil, idiota, asqueroso de mi maestro, al que no tenía ni pizca de ganas de ver. Y, por si fuera poco, el cabrón llevaba los yggos en las manos.

Para mejorar un poco aquella maldita situación, parecía que no nos habían visto.

-De acuerdo, König von Tropp -aceptó el bastardo come patatas-. Si los quieres, tuyos son. Pero, a cambio... -soltó los malditos yggos de repente y estos dejaron de brillar.

Eran... ¿¡falsos!?

Mi antiguo y odiado maestro desenvainó su espada y apuntó con ella al tío verde/rosa fosforito.

-¡Quiero tu vida! -afirmó.

-Gut, así que esos no son los verrdaderos yggos... -el capullo fosforito llegó a la misma conclusión que yo.

-Los yggos son el fruto sagrado del Observatorio. Entregarlos como mera mercancía sería un sacrilegio -aseguro el cabrón de Ludwig-. Fingí ser un traidor a los míos, a mi tierra... sólo para poder llegar hasta ti, König -pronunció el nombre del tío fosforito con asco.

-Ach so, qué inteligente por tu parrte. -Por desgrracia, el prrecio a pagar por semejante engaño serrá tu vida... -sonrió cruelmente.

-No. Acabaré contigo y liberaré a tus prisioneros... a mi maestro... a mi querido Feli...

-¿PERO QUÉ COÑO...? -no pude evitar soltar. Ambos me vieron entonces- ¿¡CÓMO QUE TU "QUERIDO FELI"!? ¡JODER, QUE ES TU APRENDIZ, MALDITO BASTARDO PATATAS!

-Oye, Lovi, ¿qué te pasa? Aquí no hay nadie... -afirmó el capullo de Antonio. Laura le pegó un capón con la mano que le quedaba libre, porque con la otra sujetaba a un dormido y "divino" Feliks.

-Toni, no me gusta insultarte, pero... ¿no estás acostumbrado ya a que Lovi vea cosas que nosotros NO podemos ver? -todo esto lo dijo con una sonrisa.

-No, no está acostumbrado. ¿No ves que es imbécil? -gruñó su hermano.

-¡Eh, que sigo aquí! -protestó el idiota de Antonio.

-Y ellos también -solté yo entonces, apuntando con la espada al capullo de mi maestro y al rey fosforito-. ¡Y lo importante ahora es que me he enterado de que ese... ese... -miré con asco al bastardo de Ludwig, que me miraba estupefacto- ese maricón de mierda quiere a mi hermano! ¡A MI HERMANO! ¡¿QUÉ PUTO SENTIDO TIENE ESTO?! ¡LE SACAS TRANQUILAMENTE MIL AÑOS, BASTARDO!

-Lovino... -empezó el bastardo gay ese... Si antes tenía algún respeto por él, lo acababa de perder... Espera, ¡yo jamás le había respetado! ¡Y ahora lo que me daba era ASCO!- No deberías estar aquí... No deberías...

-¡¿Cómo que yo no debería estar aquí?! -reí amargamente- ¡Claro que no debería estar aquí, señor "te pego porque me da la real gana"! ¡¿Y ahora dices que habías fingido traicionarnos?! ¡VETE A TOMAR POR SACO, BASTARDO PATATAS! ¡Casi me matas! -chillé. Estaba totalmente fuera de mí.

Justo en ese momento, el rey fosforito empezó a reír... Digo yo. Sonaba con si el muy capullo se estuviera atragantando con una espina de pescado.

-Inútil celestial... Inútiles mortalen... -dijo, aún riendo- ¡No valdréis ni de aperritivo parra Fafnir, y eso que come de todo! -se puso en pie- Und, frrancamente, si no vais a serrvir ni parra eso, puedo deshacerrme de vosotrros sin mirramientos! -y entonces alzó su cetro (un cetro de oro con un jodido y enorme rubí en la punta. Porque sí, tenía un cetro a saber dónde guardado... no, no quiero saber de dónde puñetas se lo había sacado) y lanzó un rayo al capullo de Ludwig, que quedó inmóvil y, a los tres segundos, lanzó una bola de fuego que le impactó de lleno.

-¿De dónde narices salen esos conjuros? -preguntó Laura alucinada. Era evidente que no veían ni al puñetero rey ni al capullo de Ludwig. Aún se me escapaba por qué los tres bastardos podían ver al pajarraco o al "señor Miau", pero no al gilipollas del rey.

De todas formas, aquella vez estaba solo.

Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta de lo que hacía, caminé hacia delante, hacia el rey fosforito, con la espada por delante.

-¿Qué crees que haces, grandísimo capullo? -pregunté simplemente. Rió de nuevo.

-Tú eres ein simple lombrriz que surrge del lodo... Norrmal que no entiendas nada... -paró de reír- Perro parra haber llegado hasta aquí debes haber vencido al Vonunvirrato. ¡Sehr gut! -alzó el jodido cetro- Dann, no debo andarrme con mirramientos. Te darré la real paliza que merreces.

Reí amargamente de nuevo.

-Dirás que YO te voy a dar una soberana paliza a ti, ¿no? -y sin planteármelo, saqué el jodido abanico con la mano izquierda y lo moví de la misma forma que lo había movido en Batsureg hacía... ¿cuántos días? No lo sabía, y tampoco me importaba.

Pero una cosa estaba clara: la había conseguido, la estaba acumulando... Notaba que iba acumulándose en mi espada. Y como perdiera la concentración, lo perdería todo, o eso tenía entendido.

-¿Lovi, vas a luchar...? -preguntó Laura, probablemente viendo la tensión a mi alrededor. No era algo que se viera a simple vista, pero supongo que los magos, sacerdotes o sabios podrían notarla. Asentí. Y, sin perder un solo segundo más, me lancé contra el rey fosforito con toda la tensión acumulada.

Le di un tajo en toda la barriga que hizo que polvo dorado saliera de la herida. Pero no pareció inmutarse.

-¡Muy bien, Lovi! ¡Eso es genial! ¡Ahora podremos verle! -soltó Laura. ¿A qué se refería?

Lo entendí inmediatamente cuando la vi posicionarse a mi lado, meter a Feliks como pudo en un muy bien disimulado bolsillo de su vestido y convocar un tornado. Tornado que levantó el polvo dorado e hizo que se pegara al cuerpo del imbécil de König.

-¡Esto es otra cosa! -dijo satisfecha.

-Allá vamos... -escuché decir a Abel. Segundos después, vi como una bola de fuego enorme impactaba contra el capullo fosforito y, después, varias flechas luminosas se clavaban en su piel. Abrieron varias heridas de las que salía luz.

Bueno, supongo que el arco de Antonio no hacía lo mismo con las paredes que con los monstruos. Sobre todo con ese tipo de monstruos. Porque el rey fosforito tenía que ser un monstruo. Era completamente imposible que fuera un maldito mortal.

Chilló. Sus chillidos eran horribles. No os recomiendo para nada que los escuchéis. Y la cosa es que no había sido yo quien le había hecho el verdadero daño. Ni Laura. Ni el bastardo de Abel. Era el capullo de Antonio, que seguía lanzando flechas, una detrás de otra, como si no hubiera mañana. Era una suerte que no se le agotaran.

Entonces, el capullo del rey fosforito desapareció en una onda de oscuridad que nos dio de lleno. Cerramos los ojos y nos protegimos como pudimos.

-¿Le hemos derrotado...? -preguntó el idiota de Antonio. Cuando noté que la onda pasó, abrí los ojos.

No, no le habíamos derrotado.

Delante de mí tenía la cosa más fea que había visto en mucho tiempo: era un esqueleto gigante, medio humano, medio reptil, con alas, un aguijón en la cola, una máscara de colores rematada con plumas violetas, una lanza y un escudo. Unos ojos rojos me miraban desde el interior del cráneo.

-¿Tengo que responder...? -pregunté. El jodido rey König rugió. Los tres bastardos abrieron los ojos y retrocedieron de la impresión.

-¿De dónde narices ha salido esto? -preguntó Laura alucinada.

-Vaya, ¿ahora sí que lo veis? -pregunté levantando la espada.

-...Preferiría no haberlo visto -aceptó Laura tras unos segundos.

-Bueno, antes estaba más guapo -reconocí. Y me volví a lanzar contra él pero me detuvo con el escudo. No sabía por dónde darle, pero me arriesgué a lanzarle un tornado con el abanico por debajo del escudo.

Lo cortó con la lanza y ni yo sé cómo.

-¿...Antes era tan difícil darle? -preguntó Laura mientras yo retrocedía. Negué con la cabeza al tiempo que el maldito rey König volvía a rugir y levantaba la lanza para apuntarme a mí. Me aparté justo a tiempo para que no me diera y está se clavó en el suelo de la sala. Creía que eso le retendría un poco, pero la sacó como si nada.

Aquello me sorprendió, pero por lo visto al capullo de Antonio no, porque en aquel mismo momento, empezó a lanzar flechas de nuevo como si nada. La mayoría se colaban entre los huesos y daban a la pared del fondo, que acabó completamente derruida. Sin embargo, otras tantas le dieron a él de lleno, haciéndole explotar (sí, explotar) varios de los huesos.

-Eeeh... -empezó Laura. Escuché que el jodido libro le decía algo, pero no escuché el qué. Sólo se que Laura se encogió de hombros y levantó su báculo- ¡Luz! -gritó simplemente.

Y pese a no ser una de esas palabras extrañas como la que le había dicho el maldito libro varios minutos antes, funcionó. Vaya que si funcionó.

Un rayo de luz salió directamente de su báculo y se estrelló contrá la cabeza del rey König, que se quedó atontado unos instantes. Instantes que me sirvieron para girarme hacia Laura y preguntarle:

-¿Cómo coño has hecho eso si estabas agotada hace unos minutos? -pregunté. Antes, cuando había invocado el tornado, vale, aquello era un hechizo de sacerdotisa, no gastaba casi nada de energía.

Sonrió cansada, pero el que me respondió fue el idiota del libro el que me respondió:

-Uno de los mayores secretos de los Sabios es que, en ciertas ocasiones, las palabras más simples y menos complicadas son las más poderosas... y las que menos energía gastan. Sólo hay que saber cómo decir la palabra -afirmó el capullo.

-¿Y por qué no se lo has dicho antes, cuando les tenía que curar? -le pregunté yo, sin confiar del todo en lo que decía.

-Porque no me fiaba del todo de ella. Además, no existen palabras de ese estilo para curar heridas -afirmó, seguro.

-Fíate de él, es el Sabio Suprem... -empezó Laura, pero entonces el rey König volvió a rugir y Laura retrocedió unos pasos y buscó un lugar donde apoyarse.

-Argh, ¿no te puedes morir ya, bastardo? -pregunté pegándole un tajo con la espada. Y esta vez no se pudo proteger y por tanto, le rompí los huesos del brazo que sujetaba el escudo, con lo cual se le cayó. Iba a hacer lo mismo con el segundo brazo, pero Abel se me había adelantado y ni yo sabía cómo le había roto el otro brazo.

Rugió de frustración y cayó al suelo, aparentemente muerto.

-Ya... ¿Ya está? -preguntó Antonio.

-No sé, normalmente suelen desaparecer en polvo -dije yo.

-Tal... tal vez... como está hecho de huesos... se... se quede así... -sugirió Laura, que se había sentado en el suelo.

-Has llegado muy lejos, Lovino... -aquella voz me sobresaltó. Me di la vuelta y encontré al bastardo patatas en el suelo, bastante destrozado tras haber recibido anteriormente la bola de fuego, mirándome- Fingí servir a König con la esperanza de poder liberar a Feli y al resto de los celestiales que había capturado, pero soy demasiado débil... Hice lo que creí correcto -a duras penas, se incorporó-... Solo me arrepiento de haberme visto forzado a engañarte...

-...No acepto tus disculpas, maldito bastardo... -pero no me hizo caso, ya que siguió hablando.

-...Pero has superado con creces mis expectativas. Te has convertido en un ser muy poderoso... -me miró más fijamente si podía- Lovino, tú... -pero se detuvo. Laura chilló, lo que hizo que me diera la vuelta justo a tiempo para ver al maldito rey König de nuevo en pie. Rugió.

-Venga, ¿de verrdad crreías que ya habías acabado con König von Tropp? -entonces, sin que yo tuviera tiempo de hacer nada, lanzó su cola con el aguijón de tal forma que apartó de un coletazo a Abel, después a Antonio para después lanzarlo contra mí, probablemente dispuesto a atravesarme.

Pero el aguijón no llegó.

A una velocidad impresionante, el capullo de Ludwig me apartó de un empujón y, cuando se acercó el agujón, le dio a él. Se le clavó en el estómago, pero con un movimiento de espada, se lo cortó, separándolo de la cola.

Aquello no tenía el más mínimo sentido en mi cabeza. El capullo de Ludwig... ¿me acababa de salvar?

-¡Verdamnt...! -gritó el jodido rey König, justo antes de desaparecer en una nube de polvo dorado, que cayó al suelo. El aguijón también se convirtió en polvo, pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

Ludwig cayó al suelo de rodillas, sujetándose el estómago.

-¿Te... encuentras... bien... Lovino...? -preguntó como pudo. Empezó a brillar. Aquello no era normal, nada normal.

-¡Lovi, ¿estás bien?! -preguntó Antonio incorporándose, mientras se sujetaba el pecho. Tosió a un lado y manchó el suelo de sangre. Probablemente la cola del bastardo de König le había roto varias costillas.

Pero no le hice caso. El idiota de Ludwig acababa de darse cuenta de lo que le estaba pasando.

-Vaya... parece que... el aguijón llevaba magia de... de oscuridad... Parece... parece que mi aventura... termina aquí... -dejó de sujetarse el estómago, sabiendo que aquello ya no tenía sentido. La herida tenía una pinta muy fea. No pienso describirla- Tendrás... que acabar con esto... Debes... debes liberarlos... Libera... a los celestiales... Libera... a Feli... Libera... a... mi... maestro... -y desapareció en una luz.

En aquel momento, no supe que hacer. Reír, llorar, gritar, pegarle a alguien o simplemente seguir parado allí. ¿Qué hacer cuando una persona a la que odias muere para salvarte? No tenía ni idea de cómo reaccionar en aquella situación.

Tal vez por eso fue que me di la vuelta, me acerqué a Laura y la ayudé a levantarse. Rebuscó en el mismo bolsillo en el que descansaba aún Feliks y sacó un botecito que había visto solo una vez antes, aunque estaba en la mochila de su hermano. Aunque era evidente que ella también debía llevar una pequeña reserva. Abrió la botella y bebió unas gotas del Elixir Élfico. Al momento, pareció mejorar un poco. ¿Pero por qué no lo había usado antes?

-No recordaba que lo llevaba... -respondió a mi pregunta mental.

-Pues menuda memoria de mierda que tienes -dije sinceramente. Sonrió un poco y se acercó primero a su hermano y luego al capullo de Antonio. Les arregló las costillas a los dos. Aunque ella quedó incluso más agotada que antes, por lo que su hermano se la cargó a la espalda.

-Gracias, Abby... -dijo ella sinceramente. Aunque pareciera increible, seguía sosteniendo al libro en la mano.

Salimos de la sala y desandamos el camino hasta llegar a la sala de la puerta. Sí, esa que tenía un sello que decía "quiero gofres con mayonesa". Pues esa. Sólo que ya no tenía sello.

Cogí el pomo y lo giré. Estaba abierta. Tiré de ella y se abrió. Detrás había unas escaleras descendentes, hechas de piedra, iluminadas con antorchas cada pocos metros.

-Vamos -dije simplemente. Y así, empezamos a descender lentamente y en un sorprendente silencio. Ellos no sabían lo que le había pasado al bastardo de Ludwig, pero supongo que creían que había pasado algo, ya que yo no había hablado casi nada desde que habíamos salido de aquella sala.

A los pocos minutos (sí, minutos) de estar bajando, aparecimos en unas mazmorras parecidas a las que había en Kerker, donde tenían a los celestiales. Sentí como si un peso que había estado en mi espalda durante mucho tiempo, hubiera desaparecido. Estaba a punto de rescatar a mi hermano.

Sin embargo, pasamos por pasillos llenos de celda y allí no había más que monstruos a los que no me costó derrotar con ayuda del idiota de Antonio, ya que el gilipollas de Abel estaba llevando a su hermana.

No importaba: los celestiales tendrían que estar más abajo. Nada más llegar al palacio, el imbécil de Abel había dicho que habían varios sótanos.

No tardamos en encontrar otra escalera descendente. Bajamos y esta vez encontramos un pasillo lleno de puertas. Abrí la primera puerta y deseé no haberlo hecho.

Era un laboratorio.

Pero no un laboratorio del estilo del que tendría el Doctor Lupus (por poner un ejemplo). Era un laboratorio... Con máquinas que... Bueno, no quería saber para que servían. Tenían muy mala pinta. Y había camillas con correas, mesas con jeringuillas y varios productos intactos. Por si todo aquello no diera suficiente mal rollo, estaban las manchas de sangre del suelo. Aquello era como mínimo una sala de tortura.

No quería seguir mirando. Por ello, cerré la puerta.

-¿Qué había dentro? -preguntó el idiota de Antonio curioso.

-...Nada importante -mentí. Se me quedó mirando fijamente.

-Oye, Lovi, estás muy pálido desde que hemos terminado de luchar contra el Huesitos, pero ahora lo estás más. ¿Te pasa algo? -preguntó.

-Nada -volví a mentir. No pareció contentarse con mi respuesta, pero se encogió de hombros y dijo:

-Bueno, sea lo que sea, ¡espero que te pongas feliz! -y siguió andando hacia delante. Entonces, Abel se acercó a mí. Pude observar que Laura se había dormido.

-¿Qué había dentro? -preguntó en un susurro. A él no tenía porque mentirle, era mucho más maduro que el gilipollas de Antonio.

-Una mezcla entre laboratorio y sala de tortura a lo bestia -respondí. No pareció muy sorprendido.

-Sí, era de suponer... -contestó. Y seguimos adelante... justo a tiempo para ver como el idiota de Antonio abría otra puerta.

-¡Hala, cuántos ataúdes! -exclamó- ¿Para quién serán, sí aquí no vive nadie?

Me asomé al interior de la sala. Efectivamente, había más de veinte ataúdes colocados por distintas partes de la sala. No había nada más. Yo sospechaba que esos ataúdes no estaban precisamente vacíos, pero en fin...

-Ya, qué intriga -dije algo sarcástico, lo suficiente como para que el idiota de Antonio no se enterara de que lo estaba siendo... Aunque... ¿qué mierdas...? ¡Si él no sabe leer la puta atmósfera!-. Bueno, será mejor que sigamos.

El idiota asintió.

-Sí, tienes razón... -y cerró la puerta. No abrí más puertas de aquel pasillo por temor a lo que pudiera encontrarme.

Así, encontramos de nuevo unas escaleras y bajamos. Entonces sí, desembocamos en un pasillo lleno de celdas de las que salía una luz de un color blanco azulado.

-Los encontramos... -murmuré- ¿Veis la luz? -pregunté, curioso. Ambos bastardos asintieron. Nos acercamos a la primera de las celdas y pude comprobar con sorpresa que estaba abierta. Claro, no esperarían que alguien llegar hasta allí y, evidentemente, los celestiales no se podían escapar solos.

En cualquier caso, entramos.

Me encontré de nuevo frente a una cápsula dorada, hecha por plumas. En otras palabras, las alas del celestial en cuestión. Y en el centro, un círculo azul: el halo. Flotaba en el aire y justo debajo de este había un círculo con símbolos, dibujado con pintura negra. Sin pensármelo, lo borré un poco con el pie y la cápsula cayó al suelo.

Poco a poco, la cápsula fue cambiando de color y dejó de emitir luz. Las plumas pasaban a color blanco, igual que el círculo azul. A los pocos segundos, tenía un ángel de pelo castaño y ojos del mismo color mirándome con cara de póker.

-Joder, no me acordaba de que tú también habías desaparecido... -gruñí.

-No te alegras de verme, ¿eh? -gruñó el tercer ángel de Pedranía. Me encogí de hombros. Nunca había hablado mucho con el idiota de Long, también conocido como el novio de Emil.

-¡Qué guay! ¡Otro celestial de verdad! -exclamó el capullo de Antonio para mi sorpresa. Se acercó alegremente a Long y le estrechó la mano, aunque el otro no hizo nada para coresponderle al saludo- ¡Encantado, soy Antonio, Guardabosques de vocación!

El gilipollas de Long no respondió. Nunca había sido un celestial muy hablador, que dijéramos.

-¿Por qué podemos verle? -preguntó el idiota de Abel.

-Debe ser cosa de la sala, o algo así -dijo el idiota de Long.

-Es lo que pensaba yo: seguramente es debido a un conjuro -coincidió Abel. Entonces dejó a Laura sentada en el suelo, apoyada en la pared y él se sentó también.

-¿Qué crees que haces, bastardo? -le pregunté. Me lanzó una mirada asesina.

-Descansar. No es muy cómodo llevar a cuestas a tu hermana durante más de media hora. Además, me he agotado bastante luchando, y aún me duelen las costillas por el golpe. Estoy seguro de que a ese le pasa lo mismo -señaló con la cabeza al pesado de Antonio, que seguía encantado admirando a Long, que tampoco le quitaba la vista de encima.

-Pues entonces descansad -dije sin ganas de contradecirle. Me miró sorprendido. Supongo que no se esperaba que yo le dijera que sí a aquello-. Quedaos aquí. Yo os iré trayendo al resto de celestiales -y antes de que me dijera algo, me di la vuelta y salí de la celda.

Tenía prisa por encontrar al idiota de Feliciano.

Así fui a la celda de la derecha, la única que tenía al lado y la abrí. Repetí el mismo proceso de borrar parte del círculo y la cápsula cayó, revelando a los pocos segundos a un ángel rubio de ojos azules con gafas que, pese a seguramente estar agotado, se levantó de un salto y me abrazó con fuerza.

-¡Graciasgraciasgraciasgracias graciasGRACIAS! ¡Por fin el héroe vuelve a ser libre!

Entonces, le reconocí.

-¡Joder, Alfred, SUELTA! -y le tiré al suelo de un empujón. Entonces pareció darse cuenta de lo cansado que estaba. Pero se apresuró en disimularlo. Maldito creído...

-Claro, claro... ¡por fin viene mi minion a rescatarme!

-¿Eh?

-¡Sí, es así en todas las historias! El héroe siempre está preso en la guarida del malo cuando llega su ayudante y le rescata. ¡Es justo como lo había escuchado siempre! -rió.

-¿Desde cuándo soy tu ayudante...? -pregunté alucinado.

-¡Desde siempre, Lovi-boy! -afirmó.

-No te cruzo la cara porque llevas gafas, que si no... -gruñí. Le tendí la mano- Anda, vamos, capullo...

Y así, le ayudé a levantarse y, apoyándose en mí, llegamos a la celda de al lado. Le dedjé apoyado en la pared, justo al lado de donde se había sentado el idiota de Antonio.

-¿Más gente? -preguntó él.

-Y aún que quedan -respondí-. Id contándole todo lo que ha pasado -y salí de nuevo.

Siguiente celda, mismo procedimiento. Esta vez me apareció el hermano del bastardo de Emil, Lukas "no-digo-ni-una-palabra".

Lo único que hizo cuando me reconoció fue decir:

-Sé lo que ha pasado. Gracias -y, apoyándose en la pared, se puso de pie. Luego, se dedicó a segurime hasta la celda donde estaban los demás. Me llevé la "sorpresa del siglo" cuando vi al pesado de Feliks más despierto que nunca, revoloteando por toda la celda y hablando sin parar sobre... ¿un "fabuloso" sueño que había tenido, tal vez?

-Por el Todopoderoso, que alguien le calle... -pidió el gilipollas de Abel tapándose los oídos.

No solía conceder deseos, pero dicho y hecho.

-¡Feliks, cállate de una puta vez, joder! -le chillé. El "divino" travesti se quedó congelado en el aire unos segundos, mirándome.

Por lo demás, el gilipollas de Abel no me dio ni las gracias.

-¡O sea, Lovi, te estaba buscando! -afirmó el hado.

-¿Ah, sí? ¡Pues yo a ti no! ¡Y ahora, cálmate de una jodida vez! ¡A nadie le interesa tu sueño! -afirmé. Hinchó los mofletes, se cruzó de brazos y se sentó en el suelo todo lo fabulosamente que pudo. Apostaba lo que fuera a que no me dirigiría la palabra si no era completamente necesario.

-Mmm... ¿qué pasa...? -preguntó Laura con voz cansada.

-Venga, ya la habéis despertado... -gruñó su hermano.

-Perdón, Laura -me disculpé en voz baja. No estaba acostumbrado a disculparme, pero ella seguía siendo una señorita-. ¡Pero la culpa no ha sido del todo mía! ¡Aclárate con el travesti! -y me largué de la celda.

Así, llegué a la cuarta celda. Contando aquella, quedaban tres.

Una vez más, abrí la puerta y fui a borrar el círculo. Me detuve a unos centímetros y miré la cápsula. Algunos lo llamarán intuición, pero ese tenía que ser mi hermano. Lo sabía. Lo notaba.

Y, entonces, me llegó una pregunta a la mente: ¿qué decirle de la muerte del bastardo de Ludwig? ¿Debía mentirle? ¿Decirle la verdad? No... la mejor opción era esperar. Esperar a que las cosas se hubieran calmado. Así no serían tantas noticias de golpe. Feliciano era muy débil... digamos, "emocionalmente". Cuando derrotáramos al Impío Imperio, les contaría a todos la verdad: que el capullo gay de Ludwig había muerto.

Finalmente, borré parte del círculo y la cápsula cayó al suelo. Al cabo de unos segundos, encontré a mi hermano acurrucado a mis pies, dormido y chupándose el dedo cual maldito bebé.

Nada más verlo, recuperé esos sentimientos de odio total hacia aquel idiota. Le propiné una patada en la barriga.

-¡Levanta, gilipollas!

-¡Ve~! -abrió los ojos de golpe, algo que no solía hacer a menudo- Ve~... Cinco minutos más, _fratello_...

-¡Y una mierda de tigretauro! ¡Levántate, capullo! -otra patada en la barriga y Feli pareció reaccionar.

-¿Ve~? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde estoy...? -entonces me miró a mí y empezó a llorar- ¡_FRATELLO_! -me tiró del pantalón de tal forma que me caí encima de él, pero no pareció importarle. Empezó a abrazarme y a darme besos como la maldita lapa que era- ¡¿Dónde estabas?! ¡Me caí del Observatorio por salvarte! ¡Me tenías muy preocupado! ¿Por qué no tienes alas? ¿Y tu halo? ¿Estás a salvo? ¡¿Qué ha pasado con Ludwig?! ¡_Fratello_! -me volvió a llamar.

-¡Quita! -le aparté de un empujón. Puede sonar un poco cruel después de todo lo que había pasado, pero no soportaba cuando mi maldito hermano se ponía así- ¡Las preguntas de una en una, por el Todopoderoso Ivan!

Feli respiró hondo un par de veces e intentó parar de llorar, pero no lo consiguió.

-¿Dón... Dónde está Ludwig, ve~...? -preguntó. Joder, la peor pregunta que me podría haber hecho.

-No tengo ni puta idea de que ha sido de ese bastardo patatas. Siguiente pregunta -respondí.

Pero el idiota de Feliciano no se dio por vencido.

-¿Estás seguro, ve~? ¿No sabes nada de él?

-Ya te he dicho que no. ¿A qué viene tanta insistencia? -pregunté, intentando que dejara de preguntarme sobre él.

-B-bueno... -se puso rojo. Oh, mierda. Feliciano se puso rojo- E-es que... verás, no te lo llegué a dacir antes de caernos... ¡Pero te prometo que quería decírtelo!

OH.

GRAN.

MIERDA.

-P... Pero... es que... Ludwig y yo...-continuó. Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, MIERDA...- estábamos... saliendo... -se rió tontamente.

SE RIÓ. EL MUY CAPULLO SE RIÓ.

Le cogí de los hombros y empecé a sacudirle.

-¡MALDITO NIÑO! ¿¡PERO QUÉ TE CREES QUE HACES SALIENDO CON EL BASTARDO PATATAS!? ¡ERES LA DESHONRA DE LA FAMILIA, DESGRACIADO, MÁS QUE DESGRACIADO! ¡SALIENDO CON SEMEJANTE CAPULLO! ¿¡ADÓNDE VAMOS A PARAR!? ¿¡CÓMO PUEDES ESTAR BIEN CON ESO!? ¡ES EL GILIPOLLAS DE LUDWIG! ¡LUDWIG! ¡Y TÚ ERES EL MAYOR CAPULLO QUE HA EXISTIDO EN LA HISTORIA DEL OBSERVATORIO! ¡A SABER QUÉ HABÉIS LLEGADO A HACER! ¡ME DAS ASCO! ¡ME HAS TRAICIONADO, MALDITO BASTARD...!

-¡Ve~! ¡_Fratello_, para! -suplicó. Finalmente, le solté. Ya le volvería a echar la bronca más tarde. En pequeñas dosis. Con suerte, al final se arrepentiría de haber estado con ese grandísimo bastardo y se olvidaría de él. Y Ludwig habría desaparecido de su vida misteriosamente y para siempre.

Bonito final, ¿eh?

-Ésta no te la perdono, grandísimo gilipollas -le ayudé a ponerse en pie y salimos de la celda, él apoyado en mí.

-Ve~, ¿y qué ha pasado con tus alas y tu halo? -preguntó al cabo de unos segundos. Entramos en la celda donde estaban todos.

-Que te lo expliquen ellos -gruñí.

-¡Oh, un doble de Lovi~! ¡Pero no hay ninguno como el original! -soltó el capullo de Antonio emocionado.

-Oh, ¡hola! ¡Soy Feliciano, el hermano de Lovi, ve~! -se presentó el cabrón.

-¡Vaya, así que tú eres el divino Feli! -el "fabuloso" Feliks se acercó revoloteando a él- ¡Eres mucho más genial de lo que me había imaginado y mucho mejor que Lovi!

-Sí, parece más agradable -coincidió el bastardo de Abel. Su hermana miraba a Feli con los ojitos brillantes, aún cansada.

-¡Iros todos a la mierda! -solté a mi hermano en el suelo con poca delicadeza y salí de la celda echando humo.

¿Cómo se atrevían a... a...? ¡Argh! ¡Lo que me faltaba! ¡Más gente que prefería a mi hermano en vez de a mí! ¡Si es que no sé para qué le rescato!

Harto de todo, entré en la siguiente celda y borré el círculo con una mala hostia increíble. Al poco tiempo, tenía al capullo de Sadik quejándose de las patadas que le daba para que se moviera.

-¿Qué te he hecho ahora, Lovino? -se quejó, agarrándose la tripa.

-Todos están en la primera celda. Apáñate tú para llegar hasta allí -y salí dando un portazo.

En la última celda borré el único círculo que me quedaba y la última cápsula cayó al suelo. Estaba de mala leche, pero se me pasó algo cuando recordé que el último ángel que me quedaba por sacar era...

-Hola, Lovi... -saludó el idiota gay de Tino cansado- Gracias por salvarme. ¿Has visto a Su últimamente? -preguntó. "Su" era como llamaba él al imbécil de Berwald. No tenía ni idea de por qué, pero bueno.

-Sí. Y me amenazó para que te rescatara -respondí, ayudándole a ponerse en pie. Tino era más bien inofensivo y agradable, era una persona que te bajaba la mala leche con solo mirarte.

-Oh, eso no está bien... Tendré que hablar con él cuando vuelva a Paracelso -sonaba como una madre... De hecho, lo era, aunque el niñato de Peter no era su hijo biológico. El crío no fue un niño deseado, así que se lo quedaron ellos (Berwald y Tino). Y el chiquillo se creía que Tino era su mamá de verdad. Jamás adivinaría quién era en realidad su madre...-. ¿Y qué tal está Peter?

-Tan insoportabl... emente adorable como siempre -me obligué a sonreír.

-¡Eso está bien! -aceptó su madre a la vez que pasábamos por delante de la celda del capullo de Sadik, que seguía ahí.

-¡Eh! ¿A él sí que le ayudas? -preguntó.

-¿Algún problema? -le lancé una mirada de odio.

-Lovino, deberías ayudarle -ya está, murada acusadora de madre por parte de Tino...-. Debes ayudar a tus mayores.

Gruñí. Dejé a Tino apoyándose en una pared, entré en la celda y ayudé al gilipollas de Sadik a levantarse. Los ayudé a ambos a llegar a la primera celda.

-Por cierto, Lovino, ¿por qué no tienes alas? -preguntó el idiota de Sadik cuando estábamos a tres pasos de entrar.

No respondí. No tenía ganas de responder a eso. Ya se lo contarían más adelante.

Entré por última vez en aquella celda y les ayudé a sentarse en el suelo.

-Bueno, ya estamos todos -gruñí. Estábamos un poco apretado en aquella celda, pero no era como para quejarse.

Entonces, unas palabras no muy agradables resonaron en mi mente...

_"Libera... a... mi... maestro... "_

¿El maestro del capullo de Ludwig...?

Repasé con la mirada a todos los presentes. Nadie de allí había sido el maestro de Ludwig...

Gran pregunta...

¿Quién había sido el maestro de Ludwig?

-Lovino, ¿estás seguro de que estamos todos? -preguntó el bastardo de Abel.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Porque al entrar, he visto que al final del pasillo había más escaleras que descendían -explicó.

Bingo.

-Iré a explorar, entonces -gruñí.

-¿Tú solo? -preguntó Laura escéptica.

-Sí, yo solo. Vosotros tres estáis agotados, tenéis que descansar...

-...Vaya, Lovi preocupándose por nosotros... -sonrió Laura.

-¿...Y qué pensáis? ¿Qué no sé cuidarme solo? ¡Soy un celestial, joder!

-Lovi, podrías acabar mal... -ya estaba el capullo de Antonio diciendo gilipolleces.

-¿No te fías de mí, bastardo? ¡Estaré bien! -me di la vuelta y, antes de salir de la celda, escuché a mi hermano decir:

-_Fratello_, ten cuidado, por favor...

* * *

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...No me odiéis, por favor... Simplemente digo eso...**

**DESI: ¡Es lo que pasa en el juego! Triste pero cierto... Aunque yo al final no acabé de entender la necesidad de hacer todo el paripé que hizo Engel (aka. el tío del que hace Ludwig) para infiltrarse...**

**Por otra parte... ¿Quién era el maestro de Ludwig? ¿Estará realmente más allá de las escaleras? ¿Cómo se tomará Feli las noticias sobre su Luddy? ¿Qué hacían con los prisioneros en esa sala de torturas? Y sobre todo... Meh, después del capítulo de hoy, que ha sido más bien oscurillo, Miss Desi no tiene ganas de inventarse una pregunta chorra.**

**¡Nos vemos el viernes!**

**- Miss Desi y Miss Alisa -**


	30. Capítulo 30

**¡Hola! Soy Miss Desi otra vez... ¡Bieen, tenemos capítulo! Alisa lo terminó anoche justo a tiempo :) Qué fuerte que vayamos ya por el capítulo 30... Me llegan a decir que esta historia iba a durar tanto y que iba a tener tantos seguidores y no me lo creo.**

**Bueno, vamos con ello.**

**PD: Enian Candred, sí, los gofres y los waffles son lo mismo, y dudo mucho que una cosa dulce como los gofres sepa bien cubierta de mayonesa (¿quién dijo que sí? Alguien en un review... En fin, para gustos...).**

* * *

**Cap. 30: Planes de destrucción de la humanidad y demás paridas de un ángel rencoroso.**

_P.O.V Lovino_

Sí, efectivamente, ahí estaban las escaleras que había mencionado el bastardo de Abel. Sin entretenerme más, bajé por ellas.

Llegué a una especie de túnel, como los que había en la cueva esa de los "Sekuestradores de vuen royo" de Moraleja del Soto. Es decir, estaba excavado, como una cueva. Todo el camino estaba iluminado por antorchas, y allí no parecía haber ni un alma.

Eso sí: los charcos de veneno morado y burbujeante no te los quitaba nadie. Tuve que hacer unos malditos movimientos casi imposibles para poder saltarlos.

Y cuando llegué al final del túnel... ¡Sorpresa! ¡Otra puta escalera que descendía! ¡Genial...! ¿Y que me encuentro cuando llego abajo? ¡Un enorme lago con varias islitas conectadas por varios puentes de mierda que pueden venirse abajo en cualquier momento! ¡Ah, y monstruos!

MUCHOS monstruos.

¿Sabéis lo que es luchar contra cinco centellos, tres agrrrosculturas y seis galapavernos a la vez? ¡Porque yo SÍ, y no os recomiendo la experiencia! ¡Mientras los centellos intentas hacerte trizas con sus pinzas, las agrrrosculturas te intentan morder y los galapavernos escupen fuego! ¡Acabé hecho una mierda después de cargarme a la última agrroscultura! ¡Y doy gracias de que fue encima de una mierda de isla, que si hubiera sido en un jodido puente...!

Llegué al otro lado del lago hecho más que polvo y... ¡sorpresa! ¡Más escaleras! En realidad, no sabía por qué me seguía sorprendiendo. Desde luego, si el capullo del maestro del bastardo de Ludwig estaba ahí abajo (porque era lo que yo pensaba), debía de ser alguien MUY peligroso para el puñetero Impío Imperio.

Bajando las escaleras, me encontré de nuevo en un lugar de paredes de piedra. Un pasillo largo, estrecho y lleno de monstruos. Después de avanzar durante cinco minutos cargándome monstruos como bien podía, me había dado cuenta de que aquello tenía forma de espiral cuadrada, una maldita espiral que se iba haciendo más pequeña cada vez, probablemente hasta que llegara a una sala en el centro.

Se notaba que querían que el puto celestial diera vueltas para salir de allí, ¿eh?

Pero eso no era todo: había charcos de veneno cada pocos metros, y cada vez más frecuentemente. También había derrumbamientos en ciertas partes de túnel, que me obligaban a tener que escalar para pasar por encima de los escombros y continuar andando.

También encontré varias trampas, como fosos llenos de pinchos o incluso me fijé en que las paredes tenían agujeros por los que salían flechas. Pero o esas trampas ya habían sido usadas, o estaban desactivadas, o yo era jodidamente listo y no las hacía saltar.

A todo esto, ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba caminando? ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que había salido de la puñetera celda de los celestiales? Más de una hora, seguro. El laguito de los cojones me había entretenido demasiado, y de aquella espiral infernal mejor ni hablar.

Estaba yo hasta los cojones de dar vuelta y de esquivar trampas, cuando llegué al final de la espiral.

Aquello desembocaba en una gran sala cerrada por una puerta de hierro. En el centro había un celestial, pero no en forma de cápsula. Parecía estar... ¿durmiendo...?

El caso es que estaba en el centro del círculo negro con simbolitos jodidamente extraños más grande que había visto en mi vida. Ah, y estaba sujeto por cuatro cadenas. Cada una iba a una muñeca o a un tobillo.

Comprobé que la jodida puerta estaba cerrada a cal y canto, pero rompí el cierre con mi espada y no tardé en pasar. Me acerqué al jodido ángel. Y cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando me di cuenta de que era...

Era...

-¡Coño, este es Heracles! -solté en voz baja. No había duda. Estaba desmejorado, MUY desmejorado, pero era él. Ese pelo castaño y ese doble rizo en la coronilla... Esa cara... Lo recordaba perfectamente de verlo en los recuerdos del idiota de Kiku...

Sin embargo, estaba... distinto. Como bien he dicho antes, estaba desmejorado. Estaba más delgado y tenía ojeras. Además, le faltaban muchas plumas en las alas, que además estaban grises, sucias y descuidadas y, en las puntas, parecían haberse convertido en las de... ¿un demonio...? Bah, serían cosas mías, pero ese color negro y esa membrana que tenía... Por otra parte, su armadura de celestial tenía desgarrones y agujeros. Estaba lleno de heridas, sobre todo cortes con cosas afiladas. ¿Me fallaba la vista o no tenía un halo visible...? Y tenía cierta aura sombría, siniestra... Pero...

Pero...

¿¡...Pero no estaba muerto!?

Entonces, empezó a murmurar en sueños.

-Un crimen... Su existencia es un... insulto... abominación... un crimen... -parecía estar teniendo una pesadilla.

En fin, era un celestial, lo quisiera yo o no. Y para rematar, no podía desobedecer la última voluntad de mi maestro, por muy muerto que estuviera. Una orden de un superior era una orden de un superior, mal que me pesara. Con el pie, borré parte del círculo y, al momento, el capullo de Heracles se movió.

Sin abrir los ojos, se puso en pie y se intentó desperezar, pero no llegó a hacerlo bien, debido a las cadenas.

-¿...Intruso...? -preguntó, aún en la misma posición- Entonces... ¿König ha sido... derrotado...? -encogió el brazo derecho haciendo que la cadena se rompiera. Pegué un bote- Mmm... -hizo lo mismo con su brazo izquierdo- Vuelvo a estar... solo... -sin ningún esfuerzo, y como tenía las manos libres, se quitó los restos de las cadenas de las muñecas.

De todas formas, aquello me estaba oliendo mal, muy mal. Algo me dijo que no debería haberle liberado, que acababa de cometer un grandísimo error...

-Después de todo lo que... me costó resucitar su alma en pena... y darle un nuevo sentido... Menudo egoísmo... Pero así son los mortales... Egoístas, todos ellos... Su existencia es una abominación... Un insulto... Un crimen...

Entonces, encogió la pierna derecha y la tercera cadena se rompió.

-Irunya, que luchó para protegerles... Ivan, que pospuso su eliminación... También son culpables... -encogió la pierna izquierda y la última cadena se rompió- Y... ¿quién castigará a esos pecadores...? Si nadie puede hacerlo... lo haré yo -y abrió los ojos.

Aquel no era el mismo bastardo de Heracles. El capullo de Heracles tenía los ojos verdes, no eran de color... rojo sangre...

-Yo, Heracles, que una vez fui "celestial"... -estiró sus malditas y siniestras alas y ladeó la cabeza, mirándome fijamente- Y tú, "des-alado"... ¿qué opinas...? ¿Acaso crees que los mortales tienen... algo bueno...? ¿Merecen ser salvados...?

Espera, ¿cómo cojones sabía que yo era un celestial?

Me quedé parado unos segundos, sin saber como responder a su pregunta. Yo tenía clara mi respuesta, aunque los jodidos mortales no me gustaran demasiado... En el Observatorio te enseñaban de niño que si los malditos humanos no existieran, los celestiales no habríamos existido o no hubiéramos tenido razón de vivir.

Sin embargo, ¿cómo reaccionaría con mi respuesta? Estaba claro que el capullo no estaba muy de acuerdo con la existencia de los malditos mortales...

Bah... ¡a la mierda todo! ¡Sólo faltaría que yo me callara lo que realmente pensaba!

-Pues claro que merecen ser salvados -respondí, agarrando el pomo de mi espada, dispuesto a desenvainar si hacía falta.

Ladeó la cabeza hacia el otro lado y desplegó un jodida aura negra y morada impresionante.

-Con esas palabras... desmuestras ser mi enemigo... Dioses, mortales, celestiales... Todos en mi contra... Y todos serás destruidos...

-¡Déjate de chorradas, capullo! -desenvainé mi espada e intenté lanzarme contra él...

...Pero me quedé completamente parado a dos metros escasos de él. No podía moverme. Y el gilipollas de Heracles no había movido ni un músculo.

Sus ojos rojos me observaron atentamente y sonrió muy levemente.

-Patético... La ley de los celestiales te impide luchar contra mí...

-Ah, ¿que se te sigue considerando celestial, maldito bastardo? -gruñí, intentando moverme con todas mis fuerzas y mi voluntad.

Putas leyes del Observatorio.

Entonces, con un solo movimiento que no llegué a ver, el gilipollas de Heracles me estampó contra la pared de la derecha. Caí al suelo, aún consciente, pero sin poder moverme debido al dolor. Hice un esfuerzo impresionante por no gritar.

-Nadie... puede imaginar el odio que he ido acumulando durante los últimos cien años... Nadie puede imaginar el dolor que he soportado... -afirmó- Pero ha sido todo eso lo que me ha dado poder... ahora soy más fuerte que el mismo Todopoderoso...

Pude girar la cabeza lo suficiente para verle, aunque el dolor no paraba ni bajaba de intensidad. De hecho, creo que cada vez me dolía más.

El cabrón de Heracles caminaba lentamente hacia la salida de la celda y seguía hablando:

-¿Fuiste testigo de la oleada de luz que lancé...? Le destruí... Destruí al propio Ivan... Y, así, me he convertido en Todopoderoso... Se acerca mi momento para gobernar... el mundo...

Sin embargo, no salió por la puerta de la celda. El grandísimo bastardo de Heracles abrió las alas y empezó a batirlas. Se elevó y destrozó el techo. Por los ruidos que escuché, destrozó todos los que quedaban hasta llegar hasta la superficie.

Entonces, no pude aguantar más despierto y todo a mi alrededor se volvió negro.

* * *

_P.O.V Antonio_

Hacía más de una hora y media que mi Lovi había desaparecido. Me empecé a desesperar demasiado cuando escuché aquellos ruidos que hicieron temblar el palacio entero. Más o menos los escuché a la hora y cuarto de que se fuera Lovi.

En aquel momento, decidí salir a buscarle. Decidimos que Abel se quedaría cuidando a los celestiales, ya que necesitaban protección por si acaso, y yo, Feliks y Laura, iríamos a buscar a Lovi. Laura venía por la sencilla razón de que podría estar herido... o yo podría hacerme daño por el camino. Aunque ella no estaba totalmente recuperada, pero algo era algo.

Nada más salir del lugar donde estábamos con los celestiales, empezamos a correr sin parar, para llegar al piso inferior. Aunque no viéramos a Feliks, sabíamos que nos seguía. Así, llegamos al piso inferior, que resultó ser un túnel lleno de charcos de veneno y desierto.

Laura consultó al Sabio Supremo y este le comentó un hechizo con el que se podía caminar por encima de los charcos sin resultar dañado. Lo llamaba "Paso seguro".

Y así estábamos en aquel momento, corriendo por encima de charcos de veneno, para alcanzar la salida de aquel lugar.

Cuál fue nuestra sorpresa al encontrar otras escaleras que bajaban.

-¿Más escaleras? -preguntó Laura, jadeando.

-Por lo visto, sí -respondí a algo que era evidente.

-¿No se cansaban los que recorrían esto todos los días? -volvió a preguntar al aire mientras bajábamos. No respondí. ¿Cómo iba a saber yo aquello...?

Llegamos a un gran lago con pequeñas islas conectadas con puentes que parecían bastante débiles.

-¡Esos puenets no van a aguantar vuestro peso! -advirtió el libro de repente- Además, ¡hay monstruos en el agua! ¡Os atacaran nada más pongáis un pie encima de ellos!

-¿Y qué sugieres? -preguntó Laura. El libro se quedó unos segundos en silencio y, cuando volvió a hablar, se dirigió a mí:

-Tú tienes el Arco Guiverguminado, ¿verdad? -preguntó.

-Eeeh... sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas? -Laura se pegó una palmada en la frente.

-¡Pues claro! ¡Es evidente! -sonrió. Yo seguía sin entenderlo, así que decidió explicármelo- ¡Puedes abrir puentes!

-¿Puedo...? -entonces, me vino a la mente el camino de Draquipoche a Chimbamba- ¡Ah, claro que puedo!

Me descolgué el arco y apunté a lo lejos, donde veía a duras penas el otro lado del lago. Disparé y, ni yo sé muy bien cómo, hice aparecer un puente de luz que llevaba al otro lado.

-¡Genial! -exclamó Laura. Y salimos corriendo hacia el otro lado.

En menos de dos minutos habíamos cruzado el puente y teníamos ante nosotros otras escaleras que descendían.

-Oye, ¿falta mucho? -preguntó Laura.

-No, en realidad, el siguiente piso es el último -respondió el Sabio Supremo. No creo que Laura se esperaba que el libro le respondiera.

-Jo, no me extraña que Lovi haya tardado tanto tiempo en llegar hasta aquí -comenté.

-En realidad, tiene mucho sentido, porque si ha tenido que ir cruzando los puentes, intentando no caerse y matando a monstruos... Además de que en el piso anterior ha tenido que esquivar los charcos de veneno -añadió Laura-. A saber cómo lo ha hecho...

Y así, seguimos bajando.

Era un pasillo de piedra con charcos de veneno por el suelo. Y no dudaba que hubiera monstruos más adelante, ya que me parecía haber visto algo.

-Esto tiene forma de espiral cuadrada -empezó de nuevo el libro-. Hay varias trampas por el camino, y dad por sentado que os van a salir monstruos al paso...

-Gracias por avisar -dijo Laura, pero el libro siguió hablando:

-...Aunque en realidad, sería más productivo destrozar la pared que tenéis a la izquierda -concluyó.

-De-

-¡Ah, no hay problema! -levanté el arco y apunté a la pared. Disparé y abrí un agujero en la pared.

-...Delicadeza. Te iba a decir que fuéramos con delicadeza, Antonio -terminó Laura.

-Ah... ¡Bueno, lo hecho, hecho está! -reí.

-Evidentemente, Antonio. Evidentemente... -y, sin decirme que significaba aquello, pasó por el agujero de la pared. La seguí nada más vi que hacía esto.

Otra pasillo y otra pared enfrente de nosotros.

El Sabio Supremo nos dijo que hiciéramos lo mismo que antes. Así, me cargué de un flechazo la siguiente pared. La siguiente también. Y la siguiente de la siguiente y...

-¡Alto! -me paró el Sabio Supremo antes de que pudiera lanzar la flecha contra la pared que tenía delante.

-¿Qué ocurre? -pregunté, bajando el arco.

-No podrás destrozar esta pared. Está protegida con un poderoso hechizo. Es la última y por tanto, detrás está la sala central -afirmó.

-¿Y entonces qué? -preguntó Laura.

-Id hacia la derecha -dijo-. Sí seguís el camino, no tardaréis demasiado en llegar a la sala central. Cuidado con los monstruos -advirtió.

-Gracias -Laura se puso el libro bajo el brazo y empezamos a correr en la dirección que nos había indicado.

Un par de karmaduras derrotadas más tarde, llegamos a una puerta de barrotes abierta que daba el acceso a una gran sala con un círculo en medio como el que había en las celdas de los celestiales.

-¿Dónde está Lovi...? -pregunté entrando detrás de Laura. Me choqué con ella por detrás, ya que se había quedado parada.

-Antonio... -señalaba un punto frente a la pared de la derecha, en el suelo...

Oh, _no. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no..._

-¡LOVI! -grité y fui hacia él. Lo cogí en brazos y le apoyé en la pared. Tenía muy mal aspecto.

Antes estaba colocado en una posición extraña. Y había una marca en la pared, como si le hubieran estampado contra ella.

-¡Laura, ayuda! -la llamé. Le tomé el pulso. Estaba bien. Parecía respirar normalmente. Entonces, ¿qué...?

-Antonio, ¿no recuerdas lo que nos dijo Lovi? -preguntó, acercándose también- Los celestiales se curan solos. Sólo la magia oscura puede acabar con ellos, por eso...

-¡...Por eso, el fabuloso Lovi saldrá de esta! -pegamos un bote. Laura se dio la vuelta antes que yo y exclamó:

-¡Ah, Feliks! ¿Cómo es que pode...? -se detuvo- Espera, esta es una sala como las celdas de los celestiales, lo que significa que, evidentemente, podemos verte...

-¡Premio para la divina Laurita! -aplaudió el pequeño hado.

-¡Guay! -exclamó con una sonrisa- Pero... ¿qué hacemos ahora? ¿Le intentamos despertar? -preguntó refiriéndose a mi Lovi.

Me quedé callado, pensando. Es que... me daba pena despertarle, aunque yo creyera que había que despertarle. Creo yo que había un poco de prisa, ya que quien fuera que le había hecho aquello seguía suelto... ¡Pero es que era tan mono cuando estaba inconsciente...! Bueno, eso no ha sonado del todo bien. ¡Pero era verdad! Estaba tan, tan, _tan_...

Una idea loca me apareció en la mente. Sí, no perdería nada si lo intentaba... Bueno, puede que me diera un puñetazo... ¡Pero estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo!

Me acerqué lentamente a Lovi, bajo la mirada de Laura, que en cuanto entendió que me proponía hacer, soltó una risita malévola. Y no me detuvo. Si es que esa chica era un solete~

Así, me acerqué a sus labios y... bueno, ¿qué creéis que hice? ¡Si es que esos labios lo estaban pidiendo a gritos!

Me pasé varios segundo besándole. Aquello era tan, tan... simplemente genial. Hubiera sido aún mejor si Lovi hubiera estado despierto, pero... bueno, ¡algo era algo!

Será porque yo tenía los ojos cerrados en ese momento, pero no vi cómo Lovi abría los suyos, se iba poniendo rojo gradualmente y me pegaba un puñetazo en todo el ojo derecho que me lanzó a una distancia bastante considerable hacia atrás.

-¿¡PERO QUÉ TE CREES QUE HACES, BASTARDO!? -chilló. Su maravillosa voz retumbó por toda la sala y tuve la impresión de que algunas piedrecitas cayeron del suelo.

Tal vez fueron solo cosas mías.

-¡Lovi! -exclamé sonriente acercándome a él- ¡Qué bien que estés despiert-!

-¡NI SE TE OCURRA ACERCARTE A MÍ, GRANDÍSIMO GILIPOLLAS! ¡¿QUÉ TE ENSEÑÓ LA BRUJA DE TU MADRE, A APROVECHARTE DE LA GENTE INCONSCIENTE?! -chilló. Me detuve de repente, lo que hizo que escucháramos la risa de Laura, que golpeaba el suelo debido a la gracia que le había hecho aquello- ¿¡Y TÚ POR QUÉ NO LE HAS DICHO QUE NO LO HICIERA, ASQUEROSA HIJA DE P-!?

-¡LOVI! -gritó Feliks lanzándose a abrazarle. Pero antes de que llegara a él, Lovi le pegó un manotazo y la pelotita rosa se estampó contra la pared que teníamos a nuestra izquierda, donde estaba colocada la puerta.

-Ni se te ocurra intentar abrazarme, maldito hado travesti -gruñó. Ese era mi Lovi de siempre~

-¡Eh, pobre Feliks! -intenté defender al pequeño hado.

-Preocúpate más por tu maldito ojo, bastardo -Lovi me miró de una forma... No sé, no acabé de entender que quería decir con esa mirada.

-Bueno... -dijo Laura, intentando parar de reír- ¿qué... qué narices te ha pasado, Lovi? -preguntó algo más calmada. Lovi la miró directamente y, tras unos segundos de silencio, empezó a hablar.

Nos habló de algo que yo jamás creería: el tal Heracles estaba vivo. Nos había hablado de él cuando nos contó toda la verdad. Recordaba que Lovi nos había dicho que supuestamente estaba muerto. No sé si os lo comentó a vosotros, pero cuando Heracles "murió", Lovi aún estaba vivo, solo que no le había visto ni había oído hablar de él. Según él, era imposible conocerse a todos los celestiales del Observatorio. Y luego, jamás había oído hablar del Impío Imperio por... por... ¿por qué era...? ¡Ah, sí! ¡Porque a los ángeles que tenían menos de quinientos años jamás les hablaban de esos temas! Era como la mayoría de edad. A partir de los quinientos años te iban hablando poco a poco de todo lo que había pasado en esa época, pero no habían tenido tiempo de decirle nada a Lovi antes de que se cayera del Observatorio.

El caso era ese: que Heracles estaba vivo. Y, por lo visto, tenía un rencor impresionante hacia todo el mundo y unos planes malignos para ser el Todopoderoso y cargarse a todo el que se interpusiera en su camino. Ah, y Lovi le había soltado sin querer. Se había cargado parte del techo (no sñé cómo no nos habíamos fijado antes) y había salido volando.

-Y todo por cumplir los putos deseos del gilipollas bastardo de Ludwig... -gruñó.

-Ah, ¿tu maestro? -preguntó Laura. Era verdad, Ludwig era su maestro... aunque no tenía ni idea de quién era Ludwig, ya que nunca le había visto, claro.

-Sí, ese -Lovi tardó unos segundos en contestar.

-¿Cuándo te has cruzado con él? -pregunté.

-Antes, cuando nos enfrentábamos al jodido rey fosforito... -le miramos extrañados- ¡Joder, el esqueleto!

-Aaah... -asentimos los dos.

-Es que antes de que le pudierais ver, era de un puñetero color fosforito... -explicó- Pero ese no es el caso. El caso es que él se ha tenido que largar a... a... joder, no sé a dónde se ha largado... Bueno, como si me importara la vida de ese bastardo. El caso es que él me empujó para que el bicho ese no me atravesara y se lo cargó él. A cambio, me ha pedido que le ayude un poco y que libere a los celestiales... incluyendo al capullo de su maestro, que ha resultado ser el cabrón bastardo de Heracles.

-Entendemos... -afirmó Laura, pensativa. Hubo unos segundos de silencio y, entonces, pegamos un bote, ya que alguien desconocido habló por detrás de nosotros:

-¡Heracles-san! -llamó. Nos dimos la vuelta y vimos a un... un... un...

-¡FANTASMA! -chilló Laura pegando un bote. Vale, aquello me daba impresión, pero tampoco era para tanto.

Sin embargo, el fantasma en cuestión no pareció vernos. Se fue hasta el centro del círculo negro y miró hacia los lados. No pareció vernos. Suspiró.

-He vuelto a llegar tarde... Pensé que esta vez nos encontraríamos...

-Ah, o sea que buscabas al divino Heracles, ¿verdad? ¡Pues se ha largado hace un buen rato! -soltó Feliks. No pareció sorprendido, ya que respondió con total naturalidad.

-Me imaginaba que estaba aquí... -afirmó- Pero he vuelto a llegar tarde...

-¿Has vuelto? -preguntó Laura. Se giró para mirarnos y extendió su mano. No pude ver lo que llevaba, pero brilló, y una serie de imágenes aparecieron en mi cabeza...

_P.O.V Lovino_

Puñetas, otra vez recuerdos del capullo de Kiku...

_"Entré (Kiku entró) en la iglesia de Draquipoche con paso lento. Heracles estaba en una de las capillas, observando la estatua de sí mismo. No se parecía en nada._

_-¿En qué pensaba para salir de casa así, Heracles-san? Todavía está malherido. Aún no se le han curado las heridas, Heracles-san. ¡Debe cuidarse mejor! -le recomendé, llegando justo detrás de él._

_Se dio la vuelta con lentitud y me miró con aquellos ojos verdes que hacían que me derritiera... que Kiku se derritiera._

_-...Draquipoche es un pueblo muy agradable... -comentó- Me de dado cuenta... durante mi estancia... -hizo una pausa más larga de lo normal- Kiku... Seguiré cuidando de ti... cuando me marche..._

_"Cuando me marche..."_

_Esas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Kiku. Era cierto, algún día Heracles debería marcharse..._

_Kiku no quería que ese día llegara._

_-Toma... -salí de mi mundo y vi cómo Heracles tenía la mano extendida hacia mí. En ella llevaba un collar con un colgante esférico, plateado, con delicadas filigranas. Era precioso- Acepta esto... como muestra de este compromiso..._

_Extendí ligeramente la mano y Heracles lo dejó caer en ella. Tintineócon un cascabel, sólo que su sonido era mucho más melodioso._

_-¿Qué es? -no pudo evitar preguntar Kiku._

_-Es un llamador de ángeles... Sonará únicamente cuando... haya un celestial cerca... -explicó mientras me lo colgaba alrededor del cuello- Espero que siempre suene..._

_Aquello hizo que Kiku se sorprendiera._

_-Quiere... ¿quiere decir que estará siempre conmigo, Heracles-san? ¿A mi lado?_

_-Con la condición... -propuso- de que dejes de añadir "-san" a mi nombre... Deja de tratarme de usted..._

_Le miré a los ojos y no pude evitar asentir. Él asintió a su vez._

_Entonces, él se acercó más a mí y colocó su mano derecha en mi mejilla. Se acercó ligeramente hacia mí, pero entonces la puerta de la iglesia se abrió con un golpe y nos separamos al instante._

_-¡Es terrible, da zee~! -gritaba mi padre desesperado, haciendo aspavientos- ¡Terrible, terrible, TERRIBLE! -llegó jadeando frente a nosotros._

_-Padre, ¿qué ocurre? -preguntó Kiku alarmado._

_-Me temo que traigo... malas noticias... -informó, intentando recuperar el aliento- El Impío Imperio viene directo hacia aquí... y le buscan a usted, Heracles-sama, da zee... _

_Aquello produjo unos eternos segundos de silencio._

_¿C-cómo que le buscaban...?_

_-¿Me buscan... los soldados imperiales...? -preguntó incrédulo- ¿Nunca aprenderán...? Tendré que darles... otra lección... -Heracles hizo un ademán de echar a andar, pero mi padre le detuvo._

_-¡No, esperad! Son demasiados, da zee~... ¡Muchos más que la última vez! -aseguró haciendo más aspavientos- Quizá usted sea un ángel de la guarda, pero está herido, no podrá ganarles a todos, da zee~... _

_-¿Y qué sugieres que haga, entonces...? Debo proteger a mi pueblo... Debo enfrentarme a ellos y..._

_-No -le interrumpió mi padre-, será mejor que vayas a esconderte junto al manantial. Le diré a los soldados que el celestial volvió a su reino, da zee~... -se ofreció. _

_Yo sabía perfectamente que mi padre tenía razón. Aquella era la mejor opción, no había otra salida más que esa..._

_-Pero si me escondo..._

_-Heracles-sa... -me paré de repente. Sacudí la cabeza- No... Heracles, por favor, hazlo por mí. No quiero que lo vuelvas a pasar mal... -le supliqué. Me miró fijamente varios segundos que se hicieron eternos y me dio la espalda._

_-Está bien... -aceptó finalmente._

_-Kiku, ve con él, guíale y ocultaos, da zee~ -me ordenó mi padre. Rebuscó algo en su bolsillo- Ah, y toma... -me tendió un pequeño frasquito de cristal- una medicina especial de casa. Por si acaso, da zee~_

_-Gracias, padre, pero usted..._

_-No te preocupes por mí, Kiku -dijo intentando parecer confiado-. Mantendré a los soldados fuera del pueblo cuanto pueda y más. Vosotros sólo debéis ocultaros -y salió corriendo de la iglesia._

_Kiku se giró hacia Heracles._

_-¡Vamos, Heracles! Conozco un atajo para llegar antes al manantial. Nadie nos verá. ¡Pero debemos darnos prisa! -me di la vuelta y justo entonces el llamador de ángeles sonó._

_Me volví a dar la vuelta. El colgante nos podría delatar. Lo mejor era..._

_...esconderlo..."_

* * *

**¡Chan chaaan! ¡Creo que Lovino ha liberado a algo así como el Anticristo! (O a 2P!Grecia, depende de cómo lo miréis.) Y por fin, ¡por fin!, entre este capítulo y el próximo vamos a conocer toda la historia de Kiku y Heracles. ¡Yay! Bueno, yay no, la verdad es que es... muy bonita... *snif* ¡Jooo, es muy bonitaaaaa! T_T Ya la veréis, ya...**

**¿Qué les pasó a Kiku y Heracles después de huir de Draquipoche? ¿Por qué Heracles odia tanto a los humanos? ¿Qué tal les irá a Abel y los otros celestiales? Y lo más intrigante de todo... ¿es seguro que Antonio siga estando en posesión de un arco capaz de reventar paredes? Porque yo no me fiaría...**

**Esto, más y esperamos que mejor, en el próximo capítulo.**

**Gracias por seguir leyendo hasta este punto. Cada vez queda menos para el final... ¡Nos vemos!**

**- Miss Desi y Miss Alisa -**


	31. Capítulo 31

**¡Hola! Aquí Miss Alisa.**

**¡Muchísimas gracias por no haberme matado! *se limpia el sudor* ¡En serio, gracias! Pensaba que la gente me iba a matar por poner al pobre Heracles de malo... Y por matar a Ludwig. ¡Eh, que me encantan los dos! ¡Son de mis personajes favoritos...! Pero me cuadraba que Heracles fuera el malo, además de que en el juego, realmente "Alemania" (el personaje que es Alemania) muere. Y aparte, después me di cuenta de que hay similitudes con la vida real porque Grecia con los alemanes... nah, cosas mías...**

**Bueeeno... espero que no me matéis tampoco por este capítulo. Aunque no creo que en este hubiera motivos por eso... Bueno, de todas formas espero que no me matéis. Espero no haberme ido tampoco con las personalidades de todos. Cuesta adaptar a los de Hetalia al personaje. De momento, creo que voy bien, pero pido disculpas por si acaso...**

**Eso, ahí va.**

* * *

**Cap. 31: Que sea una Diosa no significa que la tenga que obedecer siempre en todo, maldita sea...**

_P.O.V Lovino_

La escena saltó a otra de repente...

_"Habíamos llegado al lugar donde debíamos escondernos. ¡Era el mismo lugar donde yo y los tres bastardos nos escondimos de los de Draquipoche cuando nos echaron del pueblo, la cueva detrás de las enredaderas!_

_-Lo conseguimos... Gracias al Todopoderoso, aquí nunca nos encontrarán... -suspiró aliviado Kiku a la vez que se sentaba en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la pared. Heracles se quedó parado delante de mí (de Kiku). Llevaba una bola de luz en la mano que alumbraba la pequeña cueva._

_Sin embargo, no dijo ni una palabra._

_-¿Heracles...? -pregunté, extrañado._

_-...Kiku... Lo siento... Debo volver al pueblo -afirmó. Abrí los ojos debido a la sorpresa-. Un ángel de la guarda... no puede darle la espalda al lugar que ha jurado proteger... cuando corra el mayor de los peligros..._

_Kiku pensó rápido. ¿Qué hacer, qué hacer...?_

_No se me daba bien improvisar, pero podía intentarlo..._

_Me puse de pie de repente y saqué la medicina que me había dado mi padre antes de salir de la iglesia para protegernos a todos._

_-Supuse que dirías eso -mentí. Le extendí la medicina. No tenía una idea mejor-. Pero... no puedo dejar que vayas en ese estado. Ten... tómate esto..._

_Heracles miró la medicina unos segundos y alargó lentamente la mano para cogerla._

_-¿Qué es? -preguntó antes de cogerla._

_-Es una medicina especial de nuestro pueblo -le expliqué, aún sin saber exactamente qué era-. La hizo mi padre. Te curará las heridas._

_Heracles la cogió y se quedó mirándola._

_-Las heridas que tengo ya se deberían haber curado... ¿Cuántos días llevo... en el pueblo? -preguntó. Kiku hizo cuentas._

_-Cinco -respondió, sorprendido._

_-Debería estar curado... pero no lo estoy... Los celestiales nos curamos solos... ¿Qué será lo que me impide... recuperarme...? -se preguntó- No será... ¿la energía... que gasté luchando contra el Impío Imperio... es lo que impide que me cure tan rápido como siempre...? -se preguntó. Sacudió la cabeza- Debe ser eso... Pero, igualmente, no sé de qué servirá una medicina mortal... con un celestial... pero gracias... Me lo tomaré..._

_Heracles le quitó el tapón y la tomó._

_Cuando dio el último trago, cayó al suelo. Sus piernas estaban completamente dormidas._

_¿Qé acababa de pasar? ¿Qué le estaba pasando?_

_-¿P... pero... qué pasa...? Kiku... -me miró, intentando abrir sus ojos con todas sus fuerzas- ¿M... me has dado... una poción adormecedora...? Kiku... -cerró los ojos y antes de que cayera dormido le dio tiempo a decir- ¿Por... qué...?_

_La luz que llevaba en su mano se apagó completamente._

_Me quedé parado, sin saber que debía hacer ni que acababa de hacer._

_-No... no... no, no, no, no... ¡Eso no era lo que yo quería, Heracles-san! ¡No he tenido nada que ver con esto...! -cai de rodillas a su lado. Le zarandeé, intentando despertarle, pero sin resultado. Empecé a llorar._

_Sin embargo, aquello tenía un lado bueno: Heracles no saldría y no recibiría daño. Estaba a salvo, completamente a salvo, nadie le haría daño, saldríamos de auquella, saldríamos de..._

_-¡Sehr gut! ¡Aquí está nuestrro alado enemigo, como nos prometierron!_

_...esta..._

_Estaba tan absorto en intentar despertarle que no había escuchado como un gran grupo de soldados entraba primero en la cueva mayor y después en nuestro refugio, con una antorcha en la mano._

_Me giré y vi la armadura violeta del jefe brillar con la luz de la antorcha._

_Se había acabado. Todo había acabado._

_¿Pero cómo nos habían...?_

_-¿Soldados imperiales...? -pregunté- ¿Qué hacéis aquí? -me puse delante de Heracles, para protegerle- No... ¡no permitiré que se lo lleven!_

_-Und, si se puede saber, ¿quién es la joven fräulein? -preguntó el jefe. Me dio la impresión de que por debajo del casco estaba sonriendo._

_Y dale con lo de "fräulein". Kiku no pudo evitar indignarse. ¡No era una mujer!_

_-¡Eh, no toquen a mi hijo, da zee~! -el padre de Kiku entró por el hueco que daba acceso a la cueva y se puso delante de su hijo- ¡Prometieron que no harían daño a nadie del pueblo! ¡Me dieron su palabra! -protestó._

_Y entonces comprendí lo que había pasado._

_-No... ¡Padre! ¿Por qué lo ha hecho? -pregunté- ¿Por qué nos traicionaste? ¡¿Cómo ha podido?!_

_-Kiku, trata de entenderlo, fue por el bien del pueblo, da zee~... -se intentó disculpar. _

_Pero aquellas excusas no me servían en aquellos momentos._

_-¿Entregaste al ángel de la guarda de nuestro pueblo al Impío Imperio para proteger el pueblo? -preguntó Kiku, llorando cada vez más. Cuanto más vueltas le daba a aquello, más imbécil me parecía. ¿Entregar al ÁNGEL DE LA GUARDA para salvar el pueblo? ¡No tenía sentido!_

_Kiku se dio la vuelta rápido y volvió a intentar despertar a Heracles._

_-¡Despierte, Heracles-san! -ahí ya se me olvidó por completo que no debía tratarle de usted- ¡Por favor, despierte! ¡Por favor! _

_Le zarandeé y le seguí llamando mientras los soldados del Impío Imperio se reían de la escena._

_Hasta que al final, Heracles giró la cabeza hacia mí y abrió ligeramente los ojos._

_-¿K... Kiku...? -preguntó. Al escuchar eso, los soldados dejaron de reírse._

_-¡Tú! ¡Halt! -me intentaron detener, pero mi padre extendió los brazos y gritó:_

_-¡Esperad! ¡Fue mi hijo Kiku el que engañó al celestial para que se tomara la poción adormecedora! ¡Nos ayudó a atraparle, da zee~! ¡Tiene que ser comprensivo con él después de que nos ayudara así!_

_Por otra parte, Heracles se intentó incorporar, aunque sin éxito._

_Y lo había escuchado todo._

_-Kiku... ¿es eso... verdad...? ¿De verdad... me has hecho... algo... así...? -preguntó a duras penas. Volvió a caer al suelo cerrando los ojos._

_-¡No, Heracles-san! ¡No le creas! ¡No es cierto! ¡Yo no lo sabía! -me intenté explicar, desesperado._

_-No... me trates... de usted... -parecía enfadado, y no sólo por eso._

_Tenía la horrible impresión de que no me había creído._

_-...Mmm... Sehr gut -aceptó el jefe del ejército-. Sólo hemos venido a porr el celestial. No me imporrta lo demás -se giró hacia dos de sus subordinados-. Vosotrros, encadenadlo y escoltadlo fuerra de aquí -ordenó._

_-¡Jawohl! -respondieron estos firmemente._

_Nada pude hacer para evitar que me apartaran de delante de Heracles. Intenté resistirme, aunque no obtuve ningún resultado. Nunca había sido una persona muy fuerte._

_Y así, antes de que me diera cuenta, se habían llevado a Heracles fuera de la cueva. Allí solo quedábamos mi padre (que me sujetaba), yo, el jefe y cinco soldados._

_-Gut, gut... -dijo el jefe- ¿Se me olvida algo...? -se preguntó, dándose la vuelta- Ah, ja, bitte, ejecuten a estos dos._

_Abrí mucho los ojos. ¿Acababa de decir que...?_

_-P... pero teníamos un trato, da zee~ -les recordó mi padre, nervioso._

_-Ach, ja, perro también dije que no me imporrtaba nada más que echarrle el guante al tipo alado -respondió el hombre como si estuviera hablando del tiempo que había hecho aquella mañana-. Lo siento mucho, mein freund -entonces, salió de la cueva al mismo tiempo que los soldados que quedaban sacaron las espadas y nos apuntaron con ellas._

_-Kiku... debes huir, da zee... -me ordenó mi padre. Y, entonces, se lanzó contra ellos._

_No tardó más de cinco segundos en caer muerto al suelo._

_-¡Padre! -chillé._

_Basta._

_Ya no podía más._

_Caí al suelo, de rodillas, sin parar de llorar. Y, aún cuando los guardias se acercaban a mí con las espadas en alto, hice una promesa en un susurro:_

_-Heracles... espérame... Incluso si muero aquí y ahora, te encontraré... Tarde lo que tarde, allí donde estés..."_

Finalmente, salimos de aquella pesadilla. Por la cara que ponían los tres bastardos, incluyendo a Feliks, también habían visto y vivido aquello.

El idiota de Kiku volvió a colgarse el puñetero llamador al cuello mientras decía:

-Y eso fue lo que ocurrió...

-Joder, entiendo que el capullo de Heracles no le tenga cariño a los mortales. Pero creo que sus ideas se pasan un poco de la raya... -acerté a decir.

-¡Eso! ¡Debe pensar que le traicionaste! -saltó Laura. Kiku asintió.

-Por eso debo encontrarle y decirle lo que verdaderamente pasó aquel día -explicó-. Por eso llevo buscándole todos estos años. Y si se ha ido de nuevo, debo seguirle... -se dio la vuelta, mirando hacia la puerta- Adiós, Lovino-san -y caminó hacia delante, desapareciendo al momento en que salió de la sala.

-Vaya... todo esto ha sido... como que súper-impactante... -acertó a decir el plasta de Feliks. Laura y el capullo de Antonio le dieron la razón- Pero, o sea, parece que aquí no hay nada más que hacer. La verdad es que la decoración de esta sala no me acaba de convencer, tú, así que propongo que nos vayamos divinamente rápido de aquí.

-Buena idea -le reconocí. Me puse en pie, comprobé que ya no me dolía nada y, junto a aquellos tres bastardos, salí de la celda del gilipollas de Heracles.

* * *

-¡Esto es increíble! ¡Un celestial ha invocado a Fafnir porque sí y ha salido volando...! -informó Vash nada más abrimos la puerta del Expreso seguidos de todos los celestiales que habíamos rescatado- Vaya, cuántos celes-

-Sí, te traemos peña -le interrumpí mientras ayudaba a los tres bastardos de siempre a sentarse en el Expreso. El resto de idiotas celestiales se sentaron por los asientos que quedaban libres. Algunos cuchicheaban cosas sobre el maldito Expreso... bueno, en realidad, todos menos el idiota de Long y el cabrón de Lukas. Esos raramente comentaban nada acerca de nada.

-¿Qué tal ha ido? -preguntó entonces el bastardo de Vash- Estaba algo preocupado...

-¿¡Algo preocupado!? ¡Bah! O sea, ¡ni has venido a rescatarnos! ¡Y Lovi podría haber muerto varias veces! ¡Y yo también! -protestó Feliks- ¡Y para tu información, ese nada-fabuloso celestial del que hablas, es el que está detrás de todo este nada divino lío! ¡Y ahora se ha largado volando al Reino del Todopoderoso!

-¿¡Que QUÉ!? -preguntó Vash más que sorprendido.

-¡Tú solo date prisa en llevar a esta panda de bastardos al Observatorio, que ya iremos después a detener al gilipollas de Heracles! -le dije a Vash. Pareció tardar unos segundos en procesar la información, pero finalmente asintió y le faltó tiempo para poner en marcha el Expreso.

* * *

-¡Pero Heracles estaba muerto, aru! -afirmó Yao nada más terminé de contarle toda la historia.

No habíamos tardado en volver al Observatorio. Así, habíamos devuelto a todos los malditos celestiales a su casa, aunque había costado un buen rato despegar al idiota de mi hermano de mí. Creo que aún estaba dando vueltas por el Observatorio preguntando qué le había pasado al bastardo de Ludwig...

-Tú lo has dicho, capullo: ESTABA muerto -afirmé.

Por otra parte, los tres bastardos más el fabuloso idiota de Feliks y el imbécil de Vash se habían quedado dentro del jodido tren. Les había prohibido salir, aunque, si lo pensaba, tampoco es que pudieran salir del Expreso solitos...

-¡Pero no es posible...! No es posible que la luz que destruyó nuestro reino, aru... el resurgir del Impío Imperio... ¡No puede ser obra suya, aru! ¡No puede ser obra de Heracles!

-Pues lo es -respondí, cruzándome de brazos. El bastardo de Yao intentó respirar hondo y acomodarse en su trono. No lo consiguió del todo. Se mantuvo unos momentos en silencio.

-Ha pasado un siglo entero desde que desapareció. Pensar que estuvo todo este tiempo en una prisión imperial, aru... Su sufrimiento es inimaginable... Y la amargura le ha consumido por completo. Se ha convertido en un ángel caído, aru... Y, ahora, ha ascendido al Reino del Todopoderoso con la intención de sustituir al mismísimo Ivan, ¿verdad?

-Exactamente -le confirmé.

-Si pudiera enviarte a detenerle antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, aru...

Espera, ¿qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quería que yo le detuviera?

-...Pero bien sabes que un celestial no se puede enfrentar a su superior -he ahí el gran problema... Problema para él. Buena suerte para mí. Ya le derrotaría otra persona, que yo ya me había comido marrones suficientes para cubrir mi cupo de por vida...-. Y, consumido por el odio como está, nadie puede considerarse su igual, ni siquiera yo, aru.

Oh... qué pena... se acaba el mundo... Bah, es lo mismo, ya estaba cansado de todo este lío...

-Oh, Todopoderoso, donde quiera que estés, escucha mis plegarias, aru -se echó hacia atrás en su asiento y cerró los ojos. Mierda, se puso a rezar, lo que faltaba..-. Libranos del mal que representa Heracles, al que el odio ha corrompido, aru... No dejes que el Protectorado sea destruido... Te lo suplico, aru... -entonces, volvió a su posición original y me dijo-. Gracias por la información, Lovino. Puedes retirarte, aru.

Genial, ya tenía yo ganas de largarme...

Me di la vuelta y, a un buen ritmo, salí de la sala.

Y, cual fue mi "suerte", que al salir escuché la voz de cierta Diosa que se me estaba haciendo odiosa resonar en mi cabeza:

-Lovino, hijo mío...

-¿Qué narices quieres ahora? -pregunté, cabreándome.

-Ven a mí... Ven a los pies del Árbol de Mundo... -y la voz desapareció.

De puta madre. Otra vez haciendo caso a Irunya... ¿Y qué querría? Me hartaba su secretismo. Si tenía algo que contarme, ¡que me lo contara todo de una vez, joder!

...En fin, ¿qué remedio? Una diosa es una diosa.

Subí rápidamente hasta el lugar donde se encontraba Yggdrasil. Me detuve a sus pies unos segundos, los suficientes para que el árbol se empezara a iluminar. De nuevo, Irunya apareció sentada en una de sus ramas y me habló:

-El cielo está apesadumbrado... El odio y la ira de Heracles amenazan con consumir todo nuestro mundo... Pero no podemos permitir que siga pecando. Su alma aún puede ser salvada...

Joder, pues para que _aquella_ alma se pudiera salvar... Después de lo que había pasado e iba a pasar... Era difícil, ¿eh?

-Escucha, Lovino... Todos los mortales a los que ayudaste con tan buena voluntad... -tuve que contener la risa. ¿Buena voluntad? ¿Yo? No, allí había una equivocación...- Todas las vidas que estarían llenas de dolor si no hubieras hecho nada... -¿ves? ¡A eso yo no le decía que no! ¡Si yo no hubiera hecho nada, aún estarían buscando los restos mortuorios de Petricia por el Hexágono!

Entonces, unas imágenes pasaron por mi mente...

_"Sada trabajando duro en la posada, con una sonrisa en la cara, hablando con Aldonza y Ginebra de quién sabe que..._

_El idiota de Lupus, abriendo la puerta de la biblioteca de su suegro, diciendo algo que no oía. Llevaba un libro en la mano y parecía feliz, por lo que parecía haber descubierto algo. El alcalde de Catacumba se acercaba y le estrechaba la mano, dándole la enhorabuena..._

_Una cola enorme para entrar a la Abadía Vocationis y, al principio de toda ella, el capullo del abad, convirtiendo a un viejo a la vocación de sirvienta..._

_En Puerto de Cachalote, los barcos de pesca zarpaban al mar. Jonasa iba en uno de ellos, contenta, sonriendo, junto al pequeño idiota de Pancracete..._

_En un pueblo de piedra en ruinas, una celestial paseaba entre ellas. Se detuvo frente al fantasma de un hombre que sonreía. Se le pudo leer perfectamente los labios. Decía "vuelve a casa"..._

_En una habitación llena de juguetes, una muñeca rubia de ojos azules descansaba encima de la cama. Desde un lugar muy lejano, una niña igual que la muñeca sonreía..._

_En una ciudad en mitad del desierto, una reina salió a la calle y, como si fuera algo que hiciera diariamente, empezó a hablar con todo el que pasaba, se acercó al mercado y compró muchos y diversos productos, siempre educada y con una sonrisa en la cara..._

_En un campamento en una estepa, Batzorig paseaba sonriente, tranquilo y feliz. A lo lejos se podía apreciar como un montón de gente estaba reconstruyendo una iglesia en ruinas..._

_En un colegio en medio de Fineslandia, los alumnos asistían a clase para aprender a manejar armas y descubrir qué querían ser en un futuro. Todos los alumnos reían, felices y tranquilos, sabiendo que nadie iba a volver a desaparecer allí. El fantasma de un hombre, Sir Severo Paracelso, los observaba orgulloso desde diversos puntos de la escuela..."_

-Su corazón rebosa de gratitud... Sus corazones mortales y puros... Es su hora de prestarte su ayuda, de darte su poder como agradecimiento...

Desde distintos puntos laterales del Observatorio llegaron rayos de luz que se juntaron en una bola brillante a unos metros por encima de mí. Cuando la bola de luz dejó de recibir energía, fue bajando poco a poco hasta posarse en mis manos.

A los pocos segundos, tuve un yggo la mar de brillante en las manos. Aunque era más pequeño que los que había visto hasta entonces: tenía el tamaño de una pera, no sólo la forma. Me podía caber perfectamente en el bolsillo.

-Contempla, un yggo nacido de todas tus buenas acciones... -empezó de nuevo Irunya- Un don de todos a los que has ayudado tan desinteresadamente...

-¿Y qué pretendes que haga con él? -pregunté.

-...Come de ese yggo, Lovino.

-¿Eh? Me estarás tomando el pelo...

-No lo estoy haciendo... Ese yggo tiene un poder especial. Consúmelo y te transformarás en mortal... Si lo haces, podrás prescindir de la ley celestial y enfrentarte a Heracles... Para que deje de pecar...

Miré el yggo. Después a Irunya. Otra vez el yggo. Irunya. Yggo. Irunya. Yggo. Irunya. Yggo. Irunya. Yggunya. Iruggo... ¡AGH!

-¡¿Pero sabes lo que me estás pidiendo?! -pregunté, totalmente traspuesto.

-No es una elección fácil, lo entiendo... -intento tranquilizarme ella- Pero es la única opción...

-¿¡Y eso cómo lo sabes!? ¡No tienes ni idea de si esa es la única opción!

-Por supuesto que sé que es la única opción, Lovino, Ángel de la Guarda de Salto del...

-¡No lo sabes! ¡Y te demostraré que existen otras opciones! ¡No necesito este yggo para nada! -le aseguré.

-Guárdalo... Te hará falta... Por favor, ve a... detenerle... -empezó a desaparecer- Ve a... detenerle... Por nuestro... bien... -desapareció completamente y el árbol dejó de brillar.

Puñetas.

Yo diciéndole que había otras opciones y ni yo mismo sabía cuáles eran. Joder... Como me tuviera que convertir en mortal... No, definitivamente aquello no iba a pasar... ¿Yo? ¿Mortal? ¡En la vida!

De cualquier forma, me guardé el yggo en el bolsillo. Tal vez pudiera lanzárselo al capullo de Heracles y hacerle un chichón o algo, quién sabe...

Bajé de la plataforma de Yggdrasil y me dirigí al Expreso Celestial de nuevo. De cualquier forma, antes incluso de que Yao me quisiera enviar contra el gilipollas de Heracles, ya habíamos decidido de cierta forma que iríamos al Reino del Todopoderoso. Mejor dicho: Vash había terminado por decidir que iríamos al Reino del Todopoderoso. Pero bueno, no es que me faltaran ganas de cargarme a Heracles, así que...

Nada más entrar por la puerta del Expreso, Laura se giró hacia mí y dijo:

-Lo hemos oído todo desde aquí. ¿Cómo se te ocurre decirle esas cosas a una diosa? ¿Y desobedecerla?

-Sólo se le ocurre a Lovino... -gruñó el bastardo de Abel.

-Oye, Lovi, a mí no me importaría que te volvieras mortal -afirmó el cabrón de Antonio.

-Ya. A ti no te importa. PERO A MÍ SI -afirmé, cabreado- ¿Es que no veis que todo lo que he hecho hasta ahora ha sido para poder recuperar mis jodidas alas y el halo, o estáis ciegos? ¡No pienso tirarlo todo por la borda, maldita sea!

Todos se quedaron callados unos segundos.

-La verdad, Lovino, si le tienes de verdad ganas a Heracles, es hora de demostrarlo -gruñó el capullo de Vash.

Odiaba reconocerlo, pero tenía razón. Le tenía unas ganas infinitas a Heracles, pero no me iba a rendir tan fácilmente.

-¡Pero qué dices, o sea, Vash, eres tonto! -saltó el plasta de Feliks. No le había visto hasta entonces, pero estaba sentado sobre la maquinaria del Expreso- Es que... ¡si Lovi se come el yggo, dejará de vernos! ¡No le des esas ideas, que no puede comerse el yggo! Vamos, digo yo que no querrá dejar de ver al fabuloso yo... ¡Nadie querría dejar de verme!

...Eso también era verdad. Era la razón principal por la que no quería volverme mortal... No, no me refería a que no volvería a ver al capullo pesado de Feliks. Eso lo hubiera hecho hacía mucho tiempo y gratis, lo que fuera porque me dejara en paz. Pero claro, ¿cómo hacer eso...?

Me estoy yendo del tema... El caso es que si comía el yggo, dejaría de ver a los celestiales. Se acabó ver a Feli. Y para qué negarlo, le tenía cariño a ese capullo, era mi hermano quisiera o no. Se acabó ver malditos fantasmas, celestiales pesados... Seguramente, pensaría que es un descanso, pero, sin duda, acabaría echando todo aquello de menos.

Además, dejaría de ser inmortal. Adiós tener veintitrés años para siempre. Hola arrugas, barba, bigote, calvicie prematura y tripita cervecera...

-...Ya veré qué hago -gruñí finalmente sentándome en mi lugar habitual del Expreso-. Por en marcha el Expreso. Nos largamos al puñetero Reino del Todopoderoso.

* * *

**Y ahora, la intervención de Miss Desi ^w^**

**¡Por fin parece que las cosas se van aclarando! Claro, como Heracles se sintió traicionado, se convirtió en un ángel caído, como Luka en Witch Hunt... Ups, perdonad el momento friki... En fin, eso. Y qué más quería comentar... ¿No os encanta la parte de "Irunya, yggo, Irunya, yggo..."? Porque a mí me pareció un puntazo cuando Alisa me la leyó. Ah, claro, y esa decisión final que parece que Lovino no quiere tener que tomar...**

**El final está cerca, muy cerca, tan cerca que puede que la semana que viene se termine la historia oficial. Pero como ya avisamos en el capítulo 23, Alisa va a escribir unos cuantos capítulos extras contando qué pasó después, para atar algunos cabos sueltos, acabar historias aunque ya parecían haber terminado, y algunos simplemente por amor al arte. Why not? Me da pena pensar que esto se acaba...**

**¿Dónde se ha metido Heracles? ¿Conseguirán nuestros héroes llegar hasta él de una pieza? ¿Se comerá Lovino el yggo o se lo tirará a Heracles a la cabeza, a ver si le hace un chichón? Y lo más importante... ¿volverá a asaltar Antonio a Lovi con otro de sus besos inesperados? ¡Sabemos que lo estáis deseando...!**

**Ángeles con ansias de destrucción, viejos enemigos y muchas, muchas peleas, en el capítulo del viernes.**

**¡Nos leemos! ;)**

**- Miss Desi y Miss Alisa -**


	32. Capítulo 32

**¡Hola hola! Aquí Miss Desi de nuevo... ¡Se quedó muy interesante, y más que se va a quedar hoy! Nos acercamos peligrosamente al final, quedan como mucho dos capítulos (no me acuerdo de si Alisa me dijo que quedaba sólo uno o dos, pero yo creo que son dos).**

**En fin, no os entretengo más... ¡Prosigamos con la historia!**

* * *

**Cap. 32: Odio cuando un malo al que creías muerto revive y te vuelve a intentar matar.**

_P.O.V Lovino_

-Oh, oh... Esto no tiene buena pinta, Lovi... -afirmó Laura. Ella y los dos bastardos miraban hacia el frente, con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Hacía unos minutos que habíamos despegado del Observatorio y nos dirigíamos hacia el Reino del Todopoderoso. Acabábamos de pasar por la fase "chillidos-histéricos-de-Laura-y-Antonio-por-la-velocidad".

Y claro, ellos podían ver el Reino del Todopoderoso, ya que hasta que no salieran del tren, seguirían viendo lo que todos los mortales veían.

-¿Qué pasa ahora? -pregnté, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Que tenemos un graaaaaan problema... -afirmó el bastardo de Abel cruzándose de brazos.

Entonces, el idiota de Vash aparcó el Expreso Celestial.

-Ya hemos llegado -anunció. Como si hiciera falta que lo dijera...-. De todas formas, esto no te va a gustar nada... Los mortales tienen razón... -afirmó.

Pues ya para que lo dijera el capullo de Vash, tenía que ser malo...

Me levanté rápidamente y me apresuré en salir del Expreso Celestial.

Oh... Gran mierda...

Aquello ya no era el tranquilo y "bonito" campo de girasoles que era antes, con sus ríos, sus cascadas y sus templos.

La plataforma donde aparcaba el Expreso se seguía manteniendo, pero la hierba y las flores habían muerto. Todo estaba completamente seco. Pero en la siguiente plataforma y en las más cercanas, incluyendo donde anteriormente había estado el maldito palacio del Todopoderoso, estaban las raíces de un gran árbol de madera oscura que se elevaba más de trescientos metros. Y unos cien metros de diámetro. Los distintos templos que antes habían estado en las plataformas ahora estaban colocados en las ramas sin hojas del árbol. Además, por los distintos huecos que había en el árbol, se podía suponer que estaba completamente hueco, tal vez tuviera pisos, escaleras y los monstruos habituales, pero nada más.

-Bueno, no es lo que se dice bonito, ¿sí o sí? Ni agradable... -dijo Laura saliendo a tientas del tren. Su hermano iba con ella, y detrás el bastardo de Antonio, que dijo:

-A mí me da muy mala espina...

-O sea, ese Heracles necesita unos consejillos sobre decoración de fortalezas del mal... -afirmó el plasta de Feliks asomando la cabeza- Pero oye, yo de aquí no me muevo, ¿eh? O sea, ese sitio me da demasiado mal rollo... Pero no olvidéis decirle a ese nada fabuloso Heracles que si necesita consejillos para su fortaleza del mal, me puede llamar, ¿eh? Mientras no me mate, yo estoy encantado de...

-Feliks... -le advirtió Vash, saliendo también del Expreso.

-Ah, así que tú eres Vash... ¡Encantada, soy Laura! -se presento nada más verle. Vash gruñó y se volvió a meter dentro mientras decía:

-Si me necesitáis, estaré aquí dentro. Buena suerte -y el idiota de Feliks le siguió.

Nos quedamos unos segundos en silencio.

-Bueno... ¿qué tal si nos ponemos en marcha? -propuso Laura.

-No hay ganas de empezar a cargarse monstruos, pero hay que hacerlo -aceptó su hermano. El bastardo de Antonio asintió, dándoles la razón.

-Qué remedio... -suspiré finalmente.

Y nos dirigimos hacia la entrada en la base del árbol.

* * *

Sí, efectivamente, el interior del árbol estaba hueco. Y lleno de pisos. Vaya que si había pisos... Y mini-pisos dentro de los pisos principales.

Aquella jodida fortaleza del mal era un maldito rompecabezas, en toda la extensión de la palabra. Nos pasamos alrededor de una hora recorriendo pasillos y matando monstruos sólo para pasar al segundo piso. Y los pasillos tenían algo extraño... era como si estuvieran vivos. Parecía que las paredes latían, como si se tratara de un corazón. Pero las tocabas y eran de roca, algo que tampoco se correspondía a todo aquello, ya que supuestamente estábamos en un árbol.

Pero de cualquier forma, el segundo piso en concreto fue más fácil. Además de que no había paredes siniestras, simplemente tuvimos que seguir el único camino que había, matando los monstruos que nos salieran al paso para acabar en una plataforma exterior.

-¡Joder, qué alto está esto! -afirmé, mirando desde allí al suelo. La altura era bestial para ser un segundo piso.

-La verdad es que tienes razón -aceptó Laura.

-La distancia al suelo desde aquí es de cincuenta y dos metros y treinta y siete centímetros con siete milímetros... -afirmó el puñetero libro.

Joder, ahora que había conseguido olvidarme de que seguía ahí...

-Esto es agotador... -afirmó el capullo de Antonio sentándose en el suelo- ¿Qué hora debe ser? -preguntó.

Aquello me hizo reflexionar. ¿Dónde me había despertado yo aquella mañana...?

Yo mismo me impresioné: ¡me había despertado en Kerker! Claro... me había cargado al cerdo, había liberado a los celestiales de Kerker, había subido al Observatorio, después al Reino del Todopoderoso, había bajado al Palacio Impío, me había cargado a todo lo cargable allí, había liberado más celestiales de los que debía, había vuelto al Observatorio y...

...Y allí estaba...

-¿Las... tres de la tarde...? -intentó adivinar Laura.

-Incorrecto. Son las cinco y diecisiete minutos de la tarde -afirmó el libro sabelotodo.

-No me extraña que tenga hambre... -dijo Antonio.

Ahora que lo había mencionado, yo también tenía hambre. No había probado bocado en todo el día, porque Kerker no era una posada de cuatro estrellas, no: allí no existía el concepto de "desayuno".

-Pero no podemos pararnos -afirmé yo.

-Lo sabemos... -dijo Laura- ¡pero nos rugen las tripas! ¿Así como vamos a poder luchar bien?

-Bien, ¿a alguien le apetece carne de monstruo? -pregunté. Los tres levantaron la mano- Vale... Iré a cazar algo...

-No, tú no, que eres muy bestia y los deshaces en polvo. Que vaya Antonio -sugirió Laura. El bastardo se encogió de hombros.

-Yo no tengo ningún problema en ir -y antes de que pudiera contradecirle, se levantó y se internó de nuevo en el segundo piso.

A los pocos minutos volvió con un par de sanguininos atontados.

-He tenido que usar el bumerán -explicó-. El arco los hubiera hecho explotar nada más tocarles.

-Buen punto -le felicitó Laura.

Bueno, el caso es que gracias al fuego del bastardo de Abel, comimos sanguinino asado. Era una suerte que por allí hubiera sanguininos. Aunque había por casi todo el mundo, no esperaba que vivieran en la fortaleza del capullo de Heracles también.

Ya sin hambre, y tras haber pasado parados casi una hora, nos pusimos de nuevo en marcha. De la plataforma exterior donde estábamos salía una pequeña escalera que pasaba desapercibida a simple vista y que llevaba a una plataforma exterior superior.

En esa plataforma había una nueva entrada al interior del maldito árbol/fortaleza del mal del capullo de Heracles.

-Tercer piso, allá vamos... -suspiró Laura resignada. Y los cuatro entramos en la sala.

Oh, no.

Estábamos en un recibidor muy grande, algo desastrado, pero se veía que había estado muy bien decorado en otro tiempo. No había más salida que por donde habíamos entrado y unas escaleras al final de la sala.

Sin embargo, ahí, justo delante de las escaleras, estaba uno de los tres monstruos más despreciables de toda la tierra: el jodido cerdo Schwein.

-¿¡Pero no me lo había cargado!? -pregunté en voz alta y algo desesperado. Por suerte, el capullo dormía. Creedme: dormía. Escuchaba sus ronquidos desde allí.

Sin embargo, ahí estaba, con su bola de pinchos, su puñetera armadura y su repugnancia habitual.

-¿Lo conoces? -preguntó Laura sorprendida, mientras caminábamos hacia él.

-Joder que si lo conozco... Era el puñetero jefe de Kerker -expliqué.

-Ah, entonces sí que le conoces...

-Pero, Lovi, ya te lo cargaste antes, ¿no? -preguntó el capullo de Antonio.

-No lo hice solo -puntualicé-. Me ayudó el cabrón de Vash. Pero me lo podría haber cargado yo solo si hubiera querido -afirmé. ¿Qué? ¡Era verdad!

Llegamos frente al jodido cerdo. Nada más saqué un poco la espada, el tío Morcilla (sí, he decidido llamarle así, que nunca me sale su nombre) abrió los ojos y se levantó, dispuesto a matar a quien se le pusiera por delante.

Entonces, me vio a mí.

-Volvemos a encontrarnos, ein pequeño y despreciable engel... -gruñó.

-Yo también me alegro de verte, capullo -dije sarcástico-. Perdona, pero me suena que... no sé... quizás que... ¿¡YA TE HE MATADO ANTES, TAL VEZ!? -saqué completamente la espada.

-Sé que no es justo perro el peor cerrdo se come la mejorr bellota und Herracles me ha ayudado a no acabar hecho chorrizos.

-Heracles. Cómo no -me estaba sacando de quicio ese puñetero ángel.

-¡Und serría una cochinada por mi parte no devolverrle el favor und aplastar a los que osan oponerrse a él! -levantó su bola de pinchos e intentó aplastarme.

No me hizo ni falta apartarme, ya que el gilipollas de Abel resultó útil por una vez y creó un campo de fuerza que nos protegió a los cuatro.

-_Was ist das?! _-gritó en un idioma que no entendí.

-Mira, tío Morcilla, pero no hablo en... ¿Impiano? ¿Impiense? -pregunté. Me lancé contra él sin que pudiera evitarlo y le corté la cadena de la bola de pinchos de un tajo. Ni yo sé cómo lo hice. ¡Si la cadena era de hierro! Normalmente tendría que darle más veces para romperla, pero no estaba en situación de quejarme.

-¡Nooooo! ¡Mein bola de pinchos! -gritó, enfadado. Y, antes de que pudiera reaccionar de otra forma, Antonio empezó a dispararle con el arco infinitas veces. Claaaro... como al capullo no se le acababan las flechas...

Y, a la vigésima flecha o así, el tío Morcilla se deshizo en polvo dorado ante mis ojos por segunda vez aquel día.

-¿Seguimos~? -preguntó el idiota de Antonio con su felicidad habitual, como si un cerdo gigante y feo no hubiera estado a punto de matarnos.

-Claro, ¿por qué no...? -respondí yo.

Y subimos las escaleras. Pero, al ver de qué iba el siguiente piso nos quedamos de piedra.

-¿Quién hubiera pensado que habría un lago aquí arriba...? -preguntó el bastardo de Abel, que parecía el menos sorprendido de todos.

Pues sí, efectivamente, era una sala-lago. Ah, y se veía la salida de la sala en la otra puñetera punta del lago. Y no había ni una puñetera isla en todo el jodido lago. Genial.

-Bien, ¿cómo coño pasamos? -pregunté. Laura carraspeó, llamando la atención del bastardo de Antonio.

-¡Ah, claro! -levantó su arco y disparó una flecha de luz hacia la otra punta de la sala, a la salida. La sorpresa para mí fue que detrás de la flecha apareció un camino de luz que me resultó algo familiar...

Joder, era verdad, primero Antonio lo creó cuando "nos marchábamos" pacíficamente de Draquipoche. Después lo había creado aquella misma noche delante de mis narices cuando escapábamos del Palacio Impío, para cruzar por encima del lago sin necesidad de usar las islitas. Supongo que también lo había creado a la ida, pero como yo no había estado...

-Pasamos por ahí. Adiós problema -dijo Laura sonriente. Y, sin más, empezó a correr por el camino de luz hacia la otra punta de la sala.

-¡Pero espéranos! -protestó el capullo de Antonio volviendo a colgarse el arco.

De cualquier forma, la seguimos.

Salimos de nuevo a una plataforma exterior y, de nuevo, otra escalera disimulada, llevaba a una superior.

Así, llegamos al quinto piso.

-Joder, ¡esto es peor que Sheba! -comenté quitándome la especie de túnica corta que llevaba por encima del traje.

No era para menos. Estábamos en un camino junto a un río de lava. Justo enfrente había otro camino con una salida a la que se podía acceder si ibas hacia la derecha.

-Vaya, esta fortaleza tiene de todo... -murmuró el gilipollas de Abel. Se le veía acalorado también.

-¿Veis alguna forma de cruzar? -preguntó Laura. A ella se le veía normal. Claro, como la niña iba siempre en manga corta... El caso es que los tres negamos con la cabeza. Suspiró- Antonio...

-En seguida... -dijo sonriente. Levantó el arco y apuntó a la otra parte del río. Disparó de nuevo.

Nuevo camino. Pasamos sin problemas y llegamos a OTRA plataforma exterior.

Aquello ya empezaba a hartar.

-Vaya, parece que esto está acabando -comentó Laura entonces.

-¿Por qué lo dices? -gruñí.

-Por esas escaleras -señaló algo a mi espalda. Me di la vuelta y vi unas jodidas escaleras NADA disimuladas (y si digo que no estaban nada disimuladas, es que ni se habían molestado en esconderlas) en el centro de la plataforma, que ascendían entre unos arcos a una plataforma superior.

¿Y a que no adivináis quién estaba en la puta plataforma superior...?

-Juuu, juuu, juuu. Perro si no es otrren que Lovino... Qué agrradable sorrpresa...

-Eh, me suena tu cara... ¿Te hemos matado antes, pajarraco? -preguntó el capullo de Abel, cansado.

¡Bingo! ¡Nuestro "adorado" lechuzo!

Volvió a reír de aquella forma totalmente asquerosa y repelente. Tan repelentemente que le quitaría todas las jodidas plumas de su cuerpo _una a una_...

-Mein regrreso se debe al que llaman el angel caído, antes celestial, Herracles... Und parrece que ahorra es el que maneja el cotarro.

-No jodas, ¿en serio...? -pregunté yo. Y el Capitán Obvio dijo...

Pero el pajarraco pareció ignorarme.

-Juuu, juuu, juuu... ¡Ya le enseñarré quién manda aquí! -volvió a reír el muy bastardo- Perro parra eso habrá que esperrar. Tengo cosas mehr imporrtantes que hacer, como für ejemplo, ¡humillarrte en combate! -me señaló.

-Perdona -el capullo de Abel se puso delante de mí, con el báculo levantado-, pero creo que a quien quieres humillar es a mí, maldito pajarraco. De todas formas, no sé cómo puedes haberte escapado de la muerte... -encendió su báculo con fuego y se encogió de hombros- Bueno, te volveré a chamuscar. ¿Alguien quiere palomo asado para cenar? -nos preguntó.

-Paso.

-Prefiero paella.

-Ni loco de atar.

-Vosotros os lo perdéis -se volvió a encoger de hombros. Y le lanzó una bola de fuego.

No sé cómo, el pajarraco la desvió.

-¡Juuu, juuu, juuu! ¡Harrá falta más que eso parra vencerrme! -rió.

-Vaya, el palomo se resiste... -gruño el capullo de Abel. Entonces, clavó el báculo en el suelo y de su base salió un montón de hielo del suelo que se dirigía directamente al pajarraco.

Sin embargo, no le llegó a dar, porque echó a volar. ¿Cómo coño lo hacía? ¡Si por no tener, no tenía ni unas tristes alas!

-¡Juuu, juuu, juuu, no me darrás! -aseguró volando en círculos por encima de nosotros.

-¿No os he comentado nunca lo mucho que odio a los pájaros? ¿Y que mis ataques no den en el blanco? -preguntó el cabrón de Abel. Ponía una cara... que... daba miedo...

...Mucho miedo... Temed al mago fumeta...

Mientras, el jodido lechuzo seguía riéndose.

-Tú te lo has buscado, palomo... -gruñó- Laura, protege con un escudo -le pidió a su hermana.

-¿No irás a...?

-Sí. Pienso hacerlo. ¿Algún problema? -con aquella cara, quien se atreviera a decirle que no, era mi héroe de por vida.

Pero su hermana no le discutió. Creó una barrera que nos protegió a los tres.

Entonces, Abel respiró hondo y fijó su vista en el pajarraco. Dio tres vueltas a su báculo y lo clavó en el suelo. El aire a su alrededor pareció cambiar, volverse más... pesado...

El gilipollas volvió a respirar hondo. El lechuzo seguía sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaba. Entonces, volvió a levantar el báculo en el aire y lo clavó en el suelo a la vez que decía:

-_Bum_.

Al instante, una explosión terriblemente fuerte ocupó todo nuestro campo de visión. No se veía nada más que no fuera la maldita explosión. Aunque claro, nosotros estábamos protegidos por el escudo de Laura.

A los diez segundos de aquello, más o menos, la explosión se disipó. No quedaba ni rastro del pajarraco. Por otra parte, el bastardo de Abel seguía ahí delante, aunque apoyado en el báculo, con la punta del tupé ardiendo y los bordes de la ropa chamuscados.

Se llevó la mano a la pequeña llama que ardía en la punta de su tupé y, con un solo gesto la apagó.

-Odio a los pájaros... -gruñó de nuevo, sosteniéndose con el báculo.

Al momento, Laura hizo desaparecer el escudo y fue a ayudar a su hermano. Le cogió justo a tiempo para que no cayera al suelo.

-¿Ves? ¡Siempre te digo que las explosiones son el último recurso! ¡Podrías haberle vencido de otra forma, que de esta ya sabes que si te descuidas puedes acabar fatal! -le regañó. A veces parecía una madre echándole la bronca a su hijo de cinco años que no sabe qué está bien o mal.

-Bah... tampoco he acabado tan mal...

-Un poco más y ¡pum! ¡Combustión espontánea! -aseguró su hermana.

-Tiene toda la razón. Se está convirtiendo en una sabia en potencia -aseguró de repente el jodido libro. Maldita sea, a veces te olvidabas de que estaba ahí y, cuando hablaba, te daba un GRAN susto...

-¡Lo dicho! ¡Ten más cuidado! -le siguió regañando su hermana.

-Chicos, siento interrumpir este momento fraternal, pero... mirad ahí enfrente... -pidió el capullo de Antonio. Le hicimos caso.

JO-DER.

Coño, ¿cómo no habíamos visto aquello antes?

-¿Qué es eso...? -preguntó Laura temerosa.

-Eso es el capullo de Heracles -respondí.

Era cierto. Estaba encima de una plataforma bastante alejada de la nuestra, en el centro de un vacío. Nada la sostenía. Estaba en el aire. Pero él no estaba posado en ella. Estaba dentro de una bola violeta de energía, acurrucado.

Era inquietante. Más que nada porque parecía que estuviera haciéndose más fuerte. Estaba aumentando su energía sin que pudiéramos evitarlo.

-Hay que pararle... -gruñó Abel. Vaya, así que recuperaba el sentido común cuando estaba entre la vida y la muerte, el capullo...- Tenemos que llegar a esa maldita isla flotando en el vacío...

-¡No hay problema! ¡Yo me encargo! -aseguró el capullo de Antonio colocándose al borde de la especie de precipicio, en el que en el centro estaba la maldita isla. Sacó el arco, tengó la cuerda y disparó mientras Laura le decía:

-¡No, Antonio...!

Sin embargo, ya era tarde.

La felcha ni siquiera llegó a salir del todo del arco. Antonio recibió una descarga eléctrica que no sé ni de dónde salió y cayó al suelo, inconsciente. Con la mitad de su cuerpo colgando de la plataforma y una caída libre de doscientos metros por debajo.

Sin siquiera pensarlo, me lancé a por él.

-¡Antonio! -le llamé, agarrándole para que no cayera. Le arrastré fuera del peligro y le sostuve. Observé que el arco no estaba, por lo que supuse que se le debía haber escurrido y caído por el barranco.

Aquello era lo que menos me preocupaba en aquel momento, a decir verdad.

-¡Antonio! ¡Antonio! -le sacudí, deseando que despertara. Le tomé el pulso y pegué mi oído a su corazón para comprobar si latía.

Parecía ir más lento de lo habitual, pero estaba vivo.

-Menos mal... -murmuré para mí mismo. Y, sin saber ni por qué, ni como, me quedé observando aquella cara.

Incluso cuando estaba desmayado tenía esa expresión de felicidad absoluta que tanto me gustaba...

Pero no sólo me fijaba eso. Yo le estaba sosteniendo en el suelo. Creo que era la primera vez que le tocaba así... Mientras que mi mano izquierda estaba encima de él, mi mano derecha estaba por detrás de su cabeza, sujetándola. Su pelo era suave, más suave de lo que esperaba y...

Y...

Y...

¿¡Y qué coño hago yo pensado todas esas jodidas chorradas!?

Le solté de repente. Dio con la cabeza en el suelo. No importó. El capullo seguía con esa maldita expresión de felicidad en la cara y, como encima era un cabezón, no se hizo ni un rasguño.

Me levanté y me sacudí la ropa.

-Qué bastardo... -gruñí. Me pareció que Laura suspiraba, pero después habló con un tono que me pareció alegre.

-¡Eh, ahí hay una puerta! -señaló a nuestra derecha. Miré hacia allí y efectivamente vi una puerta en una especie de maldita torre que seguía ascendiendo. La torre en cuestión se iba curvando y, junto con otra que estaba a nuestra izquierda pero que no tenía puerta, llegaba a la plataforma más alta de todas, donde de normal estaría el palacio del maldito Todopoderoso. Sólo que tenía la impresión que cuando aquella fortaleza había aparecido, todas las plataformas se habían distanciado muchos metros más entre sí.

-Ah, genial. Pero yo no pienso cargar al capullo -señalé a Antonio. Laura me sonrió.

-Eso no va a ser necesario. Abby se queda con él aquí -dejó cuidadosamente a su hermano en el suelo. Y, sin darle tiempo a protestar de cualquier forma, se sacó del bolsillo el botecito de elixir élfico y se lo pasó a su hermano-. ¿Te acuerdas de cuando te enseñé algo de magia de curación?

-Sí, pero ya te dije que no puedo usarla. Soy un mago, si me pillan me meterán en prisión durante varios años... -gruñó.

Pero su hermana le interrumpió:

-¿Te crees que aquí a alguien le importa si utilizas magia curativa? ¡Nadie te está viendo!

Su hermano quiso protestar, pero por lo visto no encontró ningún argumento convincente, así que calló y destapó el elixir élfico.

-Bébete lo que quede y usa la fuerza que te dé para despertar a Antonio -le ordenó su hermana.

-¿Y mientras tú que harás? -preguntó.

-Yo y Lovi seguiremos adelante. Buscaremos otra forma de llegar a esa isla -miró al suelo-. Demasiado tarde, me di cuenta demasiado tarde de que había un hechizo en el aire... No merezco ser sabia.

-No digas eso -soltó de repente el libro-. Lo detectaste. Tarde, pero lo hiciste. De los errores se aprende, señorita Morguens, sobretodo de esta clase de errores. Y lo dicho: lo detectaste. Eso es bueno.

Laura terminó por suspirar.

-Si usted lo dice, señor Sabio Supremo... -se dio la vuelta- Vamos, Lovi, sigamos.

* * *

Momentos incómodos de silencio caminando con Laura por aquel jodidamente extraño pasillo.

Sí, amigos y amigas, así íbamos. Después de subir unas cuantas escaleras en la torre, habíamos subido a un pasillo-rampa ultra empinado y que ascendía. Debíamos estar en la parte más alta de la torre.

¿Lo único bueno? Que no había ni un monstruo a la vista.

La cosa es que no habíamos abierto la boca ninguno de los dos desde que habíamos entrado en la torre.

-Ese bastardo no tiene cabeza... -dije, intentando empezar una maldita conversación. El silencio se me estaba haciendo demasiado incómodo- ¡Cualquiera menos él habría pensado que era demasiado fácil! Disparar así como así... El muy capullo, mira que no darse cuenta de que había un hechizo... ¡Hay que ser idiota! Pero noooo... como si es más tonto, el cabrón no nace, pues mira, qué le vamos a ha-

Sin saber cómo, me estrellé contra la pared y caí de culo al suelo. Veía borroso, ya que me había golpeado la cabeza. La cabeza me daba vueltas...

-¡LOVINO, ERES UN MALDITO INSENSIBLE! -me chilló Laura. Sólo entonces miré hacia arriba y me di cuenta de lo que había pasado.

A la vez que miraba la aún mano levantada de Laura, me toqué la mejilla derecha y la noté caliente. Dolía. Odio reconocerlo, pero dolía. La tía me había dado bien...

-¿Eh...? ¿Y ahora qué he hecho? -pregunté, confuso. No le veía el sentido. ¿Por qué la muy... me había pegado una hostia con la mano abierta en toda la cara?

-¿Que qué has hecho, preguntas...? ¡¿QUE QUÉ HAS HECHO?! ¡Imbécil, eres un gran IMBÉCIL, eso es lo que eres, Lovino! -me gritó. Su voz resonaba por todo el pasillo y, probablemente, por toda la torre.

Aquello seguramente había espantado a todos los monstruos que pudieran estar esperándonos, de aquello estaba seguro.

Entonces, sin previo aviso, me cogió del cuello de la ropa y me levantó en el aire. No sabía que esa tía tuviera tanta fuerza, joder...

-¡Imbécil! -me sacudió varias veces- ¡Lo que te pasa es que estás completamente enamorado y NO TE DA LA GANA RECONOCERLO!

Me quedé sin habla. ¿De qué iba Laura? ¡Yo no estaba enamorado! ¡No, no lo estaba y NO LO ESTARÍA NUNCA! ¿¡Me habéis oído!?

-No te pillo, Laura. ¡Yo no estoy enamorado, joder! -afirmé. Resopló y me dejó caer. Esta vez caí de pie, por suerte.

-Hay que llegar a ser... a ser... ¡argh! ¡Maldito celestial imbécil! -se revolvió el pelo ella misma. Parecía estar furiosa- ¡Idiota! -me volvió a insultar- ¡¿Por qué te cuesta tanto admitir lo que sientes?!

-¡Yo no estoy enamorado! -volví a gritar. Me estaba poniendo nervioso, y no yo mismo sabía porque.

-¡No ni poco!

-¡Que no! ¡No, no, NO!

-¡Cuanto más digas que no, más pensaré lo contrario! ¡Se nota a cien kilómetros a la redonda, Lovino! -afirmó.

-Joder, ¿qué te hace pensar que estoy enamorado del gay de Antonio? -pregunté.

Unos segundos después, me di cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

Me empecé a poner rojo y la cara me empezó a arder, y no sólo por la hostia que me había pegado Laura.

Mientras, la boca de esa fuercia disfrazada de señorita rubia tremendamente adorable se volvió primero en forma de "O", por la sorpresa, para después reaparecer en una sonrisa totalmente... más que... increiblemente...

...Maligna. No se veían buenas intenciones en aquella maldita sonrisa.

-¿Quién ha hablado de Antonio, mi querido Lovi? -pregunté, con una voz sorprendentemente calmada para lo que había estado segundos antes. -Porque yo no he mencionado su nombre ni una vez...

-¿Antonio? -repetí. Mejor hacerme el tonto que reconocer que había dicho aquello. Si es que tenía la boca más grande que un jodido sanguinino...- ¿Quién ha mencionado a ese bastardo cabeza hueca? ¡Yo no!

-No pretenderás hacerme creer que he escuchado mal y no he oído lo que sé que he oído, ¿verdad? -preguntó. Parecía querer matarme con aquella mirada. Sin embargo, seguía sonriendo.

-E-es que yo no he mencionado al bastardo de Antonio -respondí. Mierda, se había notado que estaba nervioso... Aunque, ¿por qué debería estar nervioso? ¡Si a mí no me gusta ese grandísimo capullo! ¡Jamás me ha gustado y jamás me gustará!

-¡Mentiroso! -me acusó Laura, frunciendo el ceño- ¡Has mencionado a Antonio! ¡Y le has mencionado porque te gusta! -aseguró.

-¿Qué me va a gustar ese bastardo? ¿Tú estás loca? -¿loca? ¡Eso era poco! ¡Esa chica estaba para que la metieran en Kerker de por vida!

-¡De atar, pero sé cuándo tengo razón! -vaya, no me esperaba que respondiera exactamente así- ¡Te gusta Antonio! ¡Te gustó prácticamente desde que le viste por primera vez!

-¡Mentira! -inconscientemente, me tapé los oídos- ¡Mentira! ¡ES MENTIRA!

Entonces, Laura calló. No dijo nada. Simplemente se me quedó mirando fijamente, con una seriedad absoluta.

-A mí me parece que Laura tiene razón -soltó el jodido libro.

-Calla -le ordenó la rubia. El maldito Sabio Supremo gruñó algo, pero se mantuvo callado.

Vaya, parecía que Laura había conseguido disciplinar al viejo y yo ni me había dado cuenta... aunque eso no tiene nada que ver con el tema.

-Lovino, puedes destaparte los oídos -dijo-. No voy a volver a gritar.

Lentamente, y sin fiarme un pelo, le hice caso.

-¿Ya has entrado en raz-?

-No. Sigo pensando lo mismo -afirmó. Mierda-, pero no voy a intentar más que confieses lo que sientes por Antonio. Ya vendrá una ballena parlante y verás lo que pasa -aseguró. Tsk, como si de verdad las ballenas pudeiran hablar...-. Pero quiero decirte una última cosa.

-¿Qué? -gruñí, bastante molesto.

-No deberías tratarle así -respondió Laura. Había tardado un poco en contestar, tal vez buscando las palabras adecuadas.

-¿Eh? ¿Le trato mal, acaso?

-Como Abel de pequeño trataba a su limo mascota -vale, aquello debía ser muy mal, a juzgar como lo había dicho-. Lovi, Antonio se preocupa por ti. Se preocupa mucho por ti, tanto que la mitad de las veces se olvida de sí mismo -se corrigió-. Te trata mejor que bien, como si fueras una joya en un pedestal. Te protege, te adora, te soporta, aguanta tus insultos, ¡y aún así le pareces lo más bonito que ha visto en su vida!... Antonio te quiere. Créeme, nunca he visto a nadie tratar así a otra persona.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo quiero a ese bastardo? Quiero decir... -intenté poner en orden mis pensamientos- ¡No le quiero! ¡Es un plasta, no me deja respirar! Es un capullo, salido, idiota, imbécil, gilipollas, bastardo que no hace más que MOLESTAR.

-Dices eso, pero verdaderamente no lo crees -afirmó Laura, segura-. Conforme reaccionas algunas veces a lo que hace o dice, o cómo le miras... ¡Tú estás más que enamorado!

-Ya. Sí. Claro. ¿Has acabado el sermón? Tengo que partirle la cara a un ángel caído -gruñí, dándome la vuelta hacia la derecha, por dónde deberíamos haber seguido en vez de empezar a discutir.

-Sí, por supuesto... -aceptó Laura, después de unos segundos. Y, así, seguimos caminando.

Pero lo peor es que, muy en el fondo, sentí que lo que había dicho Laura era tan verdadero como que los ojos de Antonio eran los más bonitos que había visto en mi vida.

* * *

**Oooooh~ ¿Qué os parece ese final? Alisa no sabía si lo terminaría a tiempo, así que lo ha añadido a última hora. No sé si lo tenía pensado desde antes, pero yo le recomendé que escribiera algo así. Ya era hora de que alguien le dijera las cosas claras a Lovi.**

**Sí, reapariciones recién llegadas del mundo de los muertos... Esperemos que no resuciten más. Y con eso y un bizcocho, Lovi y Laura continúan su camino hacia la batalla final.**

**¿Qué dificultades quedan en su camino? ¿Vencerá nuestro héroe al ángel caído? ¿Qué habrá sido de Toni y Abel? ¿Habrá sido capaz el fumeta de curarle, o volverán a destruir los alrededores en otro de sus épicos debates pro/contra el cannabis? ¿Seguirán Vash y Feliks en el Expreso, o se habrán ido de paseo? ¿Estarán haciendo palomitas en el Observatorio mientras ven el espectáculo en la televisión por cable? Y lo más importante, que sé que todas estáis deseando saber... ¿Existen las ballenas parlantes?**

**Madre mía, qué sarta de chorradas acabo de escribir...**

**En fin, el martes más y mejor, seguro, porque llega _LA BATALLA FINAL_ (*¡chan chaaaaan!*).**

**¡Nos leemos! ¡Besetes a todos!**

**- Miss Desi y Miss Alisa -**

_**PD: Y por cierto, si su perfil dice la verdad (sí, nos leemos los perfiles de quienes nos siguen), mañana es el cumpleaños de nuestra querida follower NozomiNeko. ¡Feliz cumple por adelantado, y gracias por leernos! :D**_


	33. Capítulo 33

**Miss Alisa lo ha vuelto a hacer... Ha vuelto a cortar un capítulo antes de lo esperado...**

**¡Bueno, hola! Soy Miss Desi otra vez. Y hoy estamos de fiesta (o no, pero por lo menos estamos muy contentas) porque _"Cómo salvar el mundo..."_ es oficialmente la historia de Alisa con más éxito hasta la fecha.**

_**¡HEMOS SUPERADO LAS 5000 VISITAS!**_

**Es verdad que mil y pico de ellas están en el primer capítulo, pero ¡MEH! En el momento que se sube este capítulo, llevamos exactamente 5133. Creo que ya lo he dicho varias veces, pero doy las gracias de nuevo a todos los que siguen esta historia y a nuestras fieles reviewers, _Amadine, _que nos dejó los primeros, _nekomisakichan_, que lleva ahí también desde el principio, _Kyary, Maddy Skellington, NozomiNeko, Nekogoro-chan, d34th carla m4k3nshi, ILoveChocoCake, natsumek, RingoNeko-san, _nuestra querida _Enian Candred_, y hasta al misterioso _yo _que aparece de vez en cuando. ¡Ah! _Isishka_, tú también, aunque sólo hayas dado señales de vida una vez, espero que sigas siguiendo la historia :) ¡Muchas gracias a todos!**

**Bueno, ¿por dónde iba...? Eso, que se acerca el final, y por lo que me ha contado Alisa, se puso a improvisar a lo tonto y en este capítulo han surgido cosas que no tenía previstas, pero que, después de haberlas escuchado, sé que quedan de narices.**

**Así que no me enrollo más, que sé que tenéis ganas, y os dejo con ello.**

**PD: el nuevo hechizo de Laura (que Alisa llevaba tiempo planteándose si ponerle) es copyright y propiedad (en realidad no) de Foxy, capitán del _Sexy Foxy_ de One Piece. (A saber, el pirata con el nombre más gay que recuerdo haber visto y sin nada de sexy en realidad.) Por lo tanto, es de Oda Eiichiro-sensei, que fue el que se lo inventó. ¿Capici?**

**PD2: para mayor efecto épico, poned música de fondo de _Two Steps From Hell_ mientras leéis. Si no sabéis lo que es, buscad en Youtube. Mooola.**

* * *

**Cap. 33: "Hola, me llamo Heracles y esto es Ja-... digooo, el fin del mundo"**

_P.O.V Lovino_

Aquello era jodidamente extraño.

-¿Qué coño es esto exactamente? -pregunté, sin atreverme a tocarlo.

-Es un agujero de aire propulsor. Sirve para subir -explicó el maldito Sabio Supremo.

A ver... Habíamos llegado al final de la jodida torre. Sin embargo, allí no había una puerta de salida, no. Había un puñetero agujero en el suelo de donde salía un viento a ciento y pico kilómetros por hora como poco. Todo el aire salía por un enorme agujero en el techo.

-¿Seguro que no nos pasará nada si saltamos? -preguntó Laura- Es que nunca he visto algo como esto...

-Ya, porque no hay muchos en el mundo. Y no, no os haréis daño. Sólo hay un cincuenta por ciento de posibilidades de que acabéis heridos.

-¿Sólo? -repetió Laura.

-Deja de lloriquear -le dije. Aunque la verdad era que a mí tampoco me inspiraba mucha confianza aquello, pero... ¡Olvidad lo que he dicho! ¡No tengo miedo a una inofensiva brisita!-. No será nada malo -aseguré.

-Pero...

-¡Menos excusas! -la empujé hacia delante y Laura gritó. Cayó al centro del agujero e inmediatamente salió propulsada hacia arriba. Desapareció de mi vista.

"Bueno, no parece haber muerto" pensé. Respiré hondo tres veces y, tomando algo de carrerilla, salté al agujero.

La sensación de salir propulsado por los aires era... genial y a la vez horrible. No me gustó nada y, aún así, cuando caí al suelo de culo, pensé que quería repetir.

Lo dicho, algo horrible.

Pero, por lo visto, Laura no tenía esa opinión.

Estaba en la misma posición que yo, también mirando hacia el maldito agujero de aire no-se-qué. Sin embargo, ella no paraba de reír.

-¡Eso ha sido genial! ¡Me pasaría el día haciendo eso! -afirmó con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Ha sido jodidamente horrible! -le contradije. Me fijé en que estábamos en una plataforma al aire libre, con unas vistas bastante amplias de la mayor parte de la fortaleza, incluyendo la plataforma central donde se encontraba el capullo de Heracles. Precisamente él me tapaba donde deberían estar los dos gilipollas.

-¡Lo sé, pero es adictivo!

-Maldita sea, tienes razón...

-_Verdamnt... _Estaba dormiden... ¿Qué tenemos aquí...?

Ambos pegamos un bote. Nos pusimos de pie y nos dimos de vuelta.

-¡Tú! -dijimos los dos a la vez.

-Ah, _ihr _otra vez... -se puso de pie- ¿Os habéis dejado al mosquiten en casa?

-Es... ¡el Señor Miau! -afirmó Laura sorprendida.

-¡_Ich heiße_ Katze! ¡No "Señor Miau"! -maulló, como el gatito que era.

Sí, allí estaba el puto gato que nos había pegado aquella soberana paliza la anterior vez. Odio reconocerlo, pero ganamos gracias al fabuloso capullo de Feliks. Gracias a él, sus chorradas y sus ataques de cosquillas.

-¡Soy ein fiel servidor de los Von Trpp, un poco de r_espekt_! -carraspeó- Und ahorra que nadie dirrige la familia... -vamos, que se habían quedado sin jefe porque yo me había cargado al rey fosforito- Mein único objetivo es encontrrar adversarrios a los que enfrrentarme... Y derrotarros a vosotros... Perro recordaba que érrais...

-Cinco contando al travesti, sí -le corté yo (la frase) sacando la espada-. Mira, "Señor Miau", no tengo ganas de discutir con un jodido gato como tú.

-Gut. Pues entonces lucharremos. Parra eso no hace falta hablar -sacó sus dos espadas.

-Será un placer cortarte en lonchas.

-Lo mismo digo.

-No -interrumpió Laura. Se puso entre los dos-. El gato es mío, Lovi. Tú ya te has pedido a Heracles. Déjame a mí acabar con esta... molestia... -miró con asco al Señor Miau.

-Yo no tengo prroblema... -el jodido gato pareció sonreír.

-Bien entonces -Laura sonrió. Y dijo con voz seria-. Apártate, Lovi. Tengo un asunto pendiente que resolver con el Señor Miau...

-¡ES... KATZE! -gritó el gato enfureciéndose de repente y lanzándose contra Laura.

Sin embargo, parecía que ella lo había hecho aposta, porque era imposible que aquella tía pudiera reaccionar tan rápido como para crear un escudo. El jodido gato era demasiado rápido.

Entonces, y mientras el Señor Miau estaba atontado por el golpe que había recibido contra el escudo, Laura abrió el libro, que dijo:

-¡Ajá, es un oponente rápido! ¡Tengo el hechizo perfecto! -y él solo empezó a pasar hojas a una velocidad increíble- ¡Es este! -dijo, parándose en una.

-Hechizo número trescientos cuarenta y tres... -murmuró Laura. Lo leyó rápidamente y sonrió- ¡Es perfecto!

-¿Crees que puedes derrotarme, pequeña gata? -preguntó el Señor Miau, ya recuperado, pero aún separado de Laura por el escudo.

-¡Por supuesto! -afirmó Laura, haciendo desaparecer de repente el escudo.

-Has cometido ein error... -ronroneó el gato capullo, dándose cuenta de que había quitado el escudo.

-¿Estás seguro? -preguntó Laura con su típica sonrisa felina. Sacó su báculo a la velocidad del rayo y apuntó con él al Señor Miau- ¡_Noro Noro Beam_! -gritó.

Al momento, unas ondas de color fucsia salieron de la punta del báculo y le dieron directamente al gato.

Cuando las ondas pararon, el Señor Miau se movía a una velocidad... lenta.

Muy lenta. Más que lenta.

-¡Bien! ¡Funciona! -aplaudió Laura. Entonces, siguió mirando el libro- A ver... dice que sólo tiene una duración de treinta segundos... -se acercó al Señor Miau, que aún estaba poniendo cara de sorpresa y se encogió de hombros- ¡Bueno, es más que suficiente!

Entonces, guardó el báculo y sacó su vara. Lo mejor vino cuando empezó a golpearle. No era sólo que se moviera a una velocidad terriblemente lenta, ¡era que los golpes también le iban retrasados!

Así, cuando iba por el golpe número treinta, empezó a sentir los efectos del primero de ellos.

-Tres, dos, uno... -avisó el libro.

Y, de repente, sintio todos los golpes que le había estado dándo Laura seguidos, sin poder defenderse.

Cuando, finalmente, los golpes pararon, el jodido gato cayó al suelo, más muerto que vivo, jadeando y maullando a partes iguales.

Vaya, aquello había sido cruel, hasta yo lo reconocía... Pero cómo había molado...

-¿Unas últimas palabras? -preguntó Laura, apuntándole con la vara.

-Erres buena, gatita... Muy buena... -aseguró- Perro esto no ha acabado aún... aunque muerra, volverré al Palacio Impío...

-¿Y eso? -preguntó Laura, extrañada.

-No todo... habrrá acabado... -aseguró.

-¿Acabado? -preguntó Laura, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, el Señor Miau se deshizo en polvo él solo, sin ningún tipo de ayuda salvo el palizón que le acababa de pegar Laura.

Entonces y sin que nos lo esperáramos, una escalera hecha de luz apareció en el borde de la plataforma, bajando hasta el lugar donde los dos bastardos nos seguirían esperando.

-Guay. No tenía ganas de tener que volver a recorrerme la torre entera -dijo Laura con una sonrisa.

-Yo hubiera preferido que hubiera barandilla... -gruñí. Digo, aquello estaba jodidamente alto, y si me caía podía acabar muy mal.

Sin embargo, bajamos por las escaleras y llegamos sanos y salvos al lugar donde aún nos esperaban los dos capullos de turno.

-¿Ya estáis mejor? -preguntó Laura con una sonrisa de lo más feliz.

-¡Sí, me siento genial! -aseguró el capullo de Antonio.

-Sí... genial... -gruñó Abel. Se le veía algo cansado.

-Bueno, ¿habéis encontrado la manera de pasar? -preguntó el idiota de Antonio.

-Bueno... -empezó Laura- En realidad, no. ¡Pero nos hemos vuelto a cargar al Señor Miau!

-¿Cómo que no la habéis encontrado? -preguntó el capullo de su hermano- ¿Y entonces eso qué es? -señaló hacia la plataforma suspendida en la nada.

Ah, genial. Había aparecido un puente de luz de la nada, pero no era como los que hacía el bastardo de Antonio. Era más bien de una luz azulada, no blanca.

-Ah, ¡guay~! -sonrió el capullo de Antonio- Por cierto, ¿y mi arco?

-En el fondo del barranco -gruñí yo. La sonrisa se le borró de la cara.

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo que en el fondo del barranco?

-Como que se te ha caído... -me reprimí a llamarle bastardo, aunque ni yo mismo supe porque me reprimí. Joder, ni que el discursito de Laura me hubiera hecho cambiar...

-Vaya... bueno, tendré que usar mi hacha -se encogió de hombros y la sacó-. Es que no creo que el bumerán sea muy efectivo contra un ángel -rió.

-Volviendo al tema... -dijo Laura- probablemente ese camino ha aparecido porque nos hemos cargado a... esteeee... "Bigotitos", el "Señor Miau" o como quieras llamarle. Es que nunca me acuerdo de su nombre. Era muy raro, era...

-Katze -le recordó su hermano.

-Es lo mismo. Se queda con Señor Miau -dijo convencida.

-En fin... -suspiró su hermano.

-¿Vamos ya, bastardos? Tengo prisa por acabar esto, por si no lo sabéis -les metí prisa. No sé si ellos se habían dado cuenta, pero cuanto más tiempo pasara el capullo de Heracles dentro de esa especie de burbuja, más jodidamente fuerte sería.

De repente, noté el ínfimo peso del yggo en el bolsillo. "No" pensé. "No pienso comérmelo. Antes muerto que convertirme en mortal"

Sin embargo, si fuera cuestión de cargarse a Heracles o no...

Sacudí la cabeza. No, definitivamente aquello no iba a pasar. Además, tenía a tres mortales conmigo que me podían ayudar a derrotarle. ¡Era imposible que perdiera!

-Eeeh... sí, mejor que vayamos -aceptó Laura. Y los cuatro corrimos sobre el puente de luz. Ningún hechizo nos detuvo para que llegáramos a la isla. Era mucho más grande de lo que había creído.

Entonces, empezamos a escuchar unos murmullos. Los murmullos de Heracles...

-Un crimen... su existencia es un... crimen... una equivocación... -entonces, calló. No había abierto siquiera los ojos, pero sabía que se había dado cuenta de que estábamos allí, más que nada por lo que dijo a continuación- ¿Qué quieres, des-alado...? ¿Has venido a detenerme...?

-Evidentemente, bastardo -gruñí, sacando la espada. El gilipollas de Heracles no movió ni un músculo.

-...Tus intenciones... son insensatas e inútiles... No puedes rebelarte contra mí, eres un celestial... Sin embargo... no malgastaré energías... contigo... -me fijé entonces en que las últimas plumas que quedaban en sus alas habían caído.

Creo que prácticamente había dejado de ser un celestial.

Sin embargo, sentí en mi interior que no podía atacarle. Seguía estando bajo la jodida ley del Observatorio. Ambos estábamos bajo las leyes del Observatorio.

-Ven a mí... Fafnir... -murmuró el cabrón de Heracles. Fue un murmullo que se escuchó perfectamente, ¿eh? No os penséis que yo tengo un oído ultra-fino...

...Espera, espera, espera... ¿El muy capullo acababa de llamar al cabrón de Fafnir?

Un rugido lejano nos puso los pelos de punta.

-Oh, no... Más bichos no... -se quejó Laura.

-Ojalá tuviera mi arco... -susurró Antonio. No podía estar más de acuerdo con él. Aquel maldito dragón VOLABA. ¿Cómo iba a cargármelo con la espada?

-Este bicho tiene que ser débil ante el fuego y la luz... -afirmó el imbécil de Abel- Estoy completamente convencido.

-Entonces encarguémonos de él, hermanito -sonrió Laura, justo en el momento en el que Fafnir se plantó frente a nosotros.

Volvió a rugir.

-Dragón rugidor, poco mordedor -aseguró el capullo de Abel. Clavó su báculo en el suelo e invocó una bola de fuego, la más grande que le había visto crear en la vida. La lanzó contra el dragón oscuro, que salió volando y le dio en la punta de la cola. Rugió, pero no pareció muy afectado por el golpe.

Mientras, Laura había estado consultando de nuevo el jodido libro y tomó medidas ante la rapidez del dragón.

-¡_Noro Noro Beam_! -gritó, apuntando con él al dragón.

Increíblemente, lo esquivó, pero Laura no se dio por vencida y siguió intentando darle con aquella especie de rayo que realentizaba. El dragón lo esquivaba todo fácilmente, y cada vez Laura parecía más agotada, debido a que llevaba casi un minuto seguido manteniendo un conjuro que a saber cuanta energía mágica costaba por segundo.

Hasta que, finalmente, el dragón negro se estampó contra lo que debió ser una pared invisible creada por el capullo de Abel. El rayo alcanzó al idiota de Fafnir. Por lo visto, estaba concentrado esquivando el rayo de Laura que no se dio cuenta de que Abel había aprovechado para crear una pared mágica.

Sin embargo, y aunque le dio de lleno el rayo, Laura, agotada, se desplomó en el suelo.

Su hermano gruñó algo por lo bajo y creó bola de fuego tras bola de fuego. Todas le dieron al sorprendido dragón que, en un principio, no pareció afectado por los ataques.

A los tres segundos de que el hechizo de Laura acabara, el capullo de Abel cayó de rodillas al suelo, jadeando y chorreando sudor.

-No puedo... más... -y se desmayó.

Justo en ese momento, las más de cincuenta bolas de fuego que Abel se había dedicado a lanzarle al cabrón de Fafnir hicieron efecto a la vez.

El dragón, valga la redundancia, desapareció en una bola de fuego jodidamente grande.

Sin embargo, no tuvimos tiempo de relajarnos, ya que antes incluso de que el gilipollas de Antonio y yo pudiéramos preocuparnos de los idiotas hermanos, la burbuja del capullo de Heracles desapareció y él se posó con suavidad en el suelo.

No abrió los ojos, pero empezó a hablar con una frialdad que no había visto nunca antes... Además de con ira. Mucha ira.

-...Así pues... habéis vencido a Fafnir... Tus amiguitos mortales... -suspiró- Es mi odio... mi amargura... hacia esa especie inferior lo que me da poder... -abrió los ojos. Ni iris, ni pupila, ni leches, eran totalmente rojos- No pienso moderarme... Sentiréis todo el peso... de mi ira... la profundidad de mi odio...

Una onda expansiva de color violeta salió de su cuerpo. Nos protegimos como pudimos.

-Todo va a acabar... -aseguró.

-¡N-no te acerques a mi Lovi! -gritó el gilipollas de Antonio, poniéndose delante de mí.

-¡Capullo! ¿Qué te crees que..?

Sin embargo, no acabé la oración.

El cabrón de Heracles se había echado a reír.

-...Patético... Más que patético...

-¿Perdona? -me adelanté yo al bastardo. Tenía una sonrisa burlona.

Oh, joder, cómo me cabreaba el muy capullo... Me tenía hasta los cojones...

-Es patético... No sólo te escondes... detrás de asquerosos mortales... sino que tienen más valor que tú... un celestial... -continuó riendo.

-Oh, se está rifando una hostia y tú tienes todas las papeletas, capullo -aseguré. Luego me di cuenta de lo que había dicho, justo en el momento en el que el gilipollas de Heracles empezó a reír más.

-Como si pudieras...

-Serás...

-¡No, Lovi! ¡Ya me encargo yo de él! -me apartó el capullo de Antonio.

Gruñí. No tenía elección.

Cuando el bastardo se lanzó con el hacha por delante contra el capullo de Heracles, este aún estaba riendo. Sin embargo, cuando intentó pegarle un hachazo, el gilipollas de Heracles paró de repente y, con sus propias manos, detuvo el golpe del hacha como si nada. Sin siquiera hacerse daño.

-Mortales... siempre tan predecibles... -el cabrón de Antonio estaba totalmente estupefacto- Actuáis por impulsos... Ira... Venganza... Amor... -sonrió de forma muy siniestra- Algo me dice que a ti... te guía ese último...

Antonio no respondió y apretó los dientes.

-¡Eso no es asunto tuyo!

-Está más claro que el agua... Un crimen... un humano enamorado... de un celestial...

-¡Eso a ti no te importa! -insistió el capullo de Antonio.

-Vergüenza... Dais vergüenza ambos... -afirmó.

-¡No es algo de lo que avergonzarse! -afirmó el idiota de Antonio orgulloso.

-Oh, ya lo creo que sí... ¿Nunca has pensado... que jamás podréis estar juntos...? Despreciable humano... tú envejecerás... mientras que él, no... Para él no supondrá nada ya que... no te ama... -vi perfectamente cómo empezaban a caer lágrimas de los ojos de Antonio- Pero tú sufrirás... Empezaste a sufrir desde la primera vez que te planteaste... lo que yo estoy diciendo ahora... Y sin embargo... sabes que él nunca te corresponderá... Que tú solo eres un... despreciable mortal... mientras que él es un ángel... Un ángel sin alas... pero un ángel...

Entonces, me harté. Me harté de ver cómo aquel jodido bastardo se metía con el idiota de Antonio. Me harté de ver como el otro no podía hacer nada por defenderse.

Me hartó el ver como aquel maldito ángel había hecho llorar a Antonio, algo que jamás le había visto hacer. Porque incluso yo sabía que era verdad lo que decía Heracles, al igual que también lo sabía Antonio.

Sin embargo...

-¡Grandísimo cap...! -no pude terminar de insultarle. La boca no se me abría. No acababa de comprender como iba aquello de los insultos con la ley celestial, porque había veces que podía insultarle y otras veces no- ¡No te jode, deja de decir esas cosas...!

-Pues ciérrame... tú la boca... Ah, no... que no puedes... -y en ese momento, y con sólo hacer fuerza con las manos, rompió en cachitos el hacha de Antonio.

Sin embargo...

"Ya está. No aguanto más" pensé, decidido. Ante la mirada y la sonrisa del capullo de Heracles, rebusqué en el bolsillo de mi pantalón. No pensé siquiera en lo que hice. No me planteé las consecuencias, todo lo que me había planteado hasta el momento.

Sólo sabía que habían ofendido a Antonio... y me habían hecho enfadar a mí.

Lentamente, y sin que el gilipollas de Heracles supiera qué estaba haciendo, me llevé el yggo a la boca. Justo en aquel momento, el idiota de Antonio se giró.

-¡Lovi, no! ¡No tienes porque hacerlo! -me detuve. Pero no porque hubiera cambiado de opinión. Simplemente, quería decirle algo al capullo de Heracles...

Sin embargo...

-¿Sabes? Tienes razón, Heracles -acepté. Pareció levemente sorprendido-. El bastardo y yo jamás podríamos estar juntos. Sin embargo... -pero no acabé la frase. En su lugar, me metí el maldito yggo en la boca y le pegué un mordisco. Tenía un sabor dulce, pero a su vez era algo ácido, parecido a una fresa, pero mucho (MUCHO) más dulce.

No hacía falta más. Tiré el yggo al suelo.

Lentamente, noté como si algo desapareciera dentro de mí. Aunque la verdad, sabía que seguiría conservando algunas ventajas de celestial durante un tiempo.

Pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

El capullo de Heracles no parecía haberse dado cuenta de lo que había pasado. Entonces, miró el yggo que yo había tirado al suelo y me volvió a mirar a mí.

Dejó de sonreír.

-Tú...

-Oh, sí. Yo -sonreí-. Antonio, apártate -le pedí.

No me puso pegas, seguía completamente absorto mirándome. Lo llevaba haciendo desde que había sacado el yggo. Se quedó a la derecha de la plataforma.

Y, sin más, me lancé hacia el capullo de Heracles con la espada desenvainada.

De la nada, él sacó otra, parando el mandoble que yo tenía pensado darle.

-Un mortal... -gruñó.

-Vaya, qué listo -y continué intentando darle golpes.

-No puede ser... No puedes haber renunciado a todo para...

-¡Pues claro que he renunciado, capullo! -comprobé con satisfacción que podía insultarle- ¡Todo gracias a ti! ¡Para poder pegarte la paliza de tu vida!

-¿Estás tan seguro... des-alado...? ¿Seguro que... me vas a pegar una paliza...?

No es que estuviéramos hablando simplemente. Era que, por si no lo habéis notado, estábamos luchando mientras tanto, encadenando un golpe tras otro, bloqueando los tajos que nos lanzaba el contrario.

Sin embargo, y como ya no era celestial, no tardé en notar que me empezaba a cansar. Era una sensación horrible. A los celestiales no nos pasaba mucho. Tardábamos cinco veces más que los humanos en cansarnos, ya que debíamos aguantar volando grandes distancias.

Yo no había perdido esa capacidad al perder las alas. Pero ahora...

Jadeé. Notaba un dolor horrible en la parte derecha de la tripa. Debía ser eso que los mortales llamaban "flato". Jodidamente espantoso. Sólo la había experimentado una vez en mi vida. Y fue el día anterior, trabajando en Kerker.

-¿Te cansas, des-alado...? -preguntó Heracles burlándose. No respondí, lo que provocó que riera, mientras lanzaba un nuevo golpe- Por eso... los mortales dan... pena...

-¡CÁLLATE! -con rabia, intenté darle un tajo, pero en vez de pararlo, él se apartó.

Perdí el equilibrio y caí al suelo, soltando la espada. Intenté girarme rápidamente para encontrar la espada, pero cuando lo hice, descubrí que el grandísimo cabrón de Heracles la había cogido y ahora me apuntaba al corazón con mi propio filo.

-¡LOVI! -escuché cómo gritaba el idiota de Antonio a mi derecha, pero con un solo gesto de mano, el capullo de Heracles le lanzó hacia atrás.

Pude observar con horror cómo Antonio quedaba sujeto al borde de la isla solo con la mano derecha.

-¡Bastardo! ¡Él no tiene nada que ver! -le grité. Me miró sorprendido.

-Vaya, parece que... me he equivocado en algo... -ladeó la cabeza- "Sin embargo"... "Sin embargo"... tú sí amas a ese... mortal...

Por primera vez en mi vida, no tuve valor para contestar, no porque no pudiera.

-También... -continuó el maldito ángel caído- he dicho que no me iba a contener... para luchar contra ti... Pero no he necesitado... desplegar mi verdadera fuerza.

¿Qué...? ¿Eso quería decir que era incluso más fuerte que eso...? ¿Más fuerte de lo que me había demostrado ya...?

Se había acabado. Adiós, mundo cruel.

Sin embargo, el capullo me hizo sufrir un poco más. Se agachó frente a mí, aún apuntándome con mi propia espada y, sin que yo pudiera hacer nada. Me agarró el rizo.

Vale, ahora sí que NO podía hacer nada.

-Siempre he sentido curiosidad por... este rizo... desde que te vi por primera vez... -murmuró.

-¡P-para! -joder, ¿yo suplicando? Aquello era nuevo. Pero no podía con que me tocaran el rizo. Me dejaba completamente indefenso.

Era mi único punto débil cuando era celestial. Ahora de mortal... uno de entre tantos...

El muy gilipollas estiró de él hacia arriba y me obligó a levantarme.

-Dime... por casualidad... ¿eres hijo de Pompeyo...?

-¡N-ni menciones a m-mi maldito padre! -venga, que ahora empezaba a nombrar a toda mi familia. Venga, recuérdamelos en mis últimos momentos de vida.

-Ya decía... yo... -murmuró- Pero... no vas a morir aún... traidor celestial... Antes, verás con tus propios ojos... la destrucción... de tus amigos...

Me obligó a apartarme, estirando del rizo y me arrastró hasta cerca de donde se encontraba colgando aún el gilipollas de Antonio.

Cambiando un poco de tema: estaba seguro que seguía colgado de ahí porque tenía práctica de cuando se colgaba de las ramas de los árboles. Pero ya nada podía salvarnos, así que por mí como si se había pasado la vida balanceándose en las ramas como un macaco.

-Adiós, inútil mortal... -levantó el pie, dispuesto a aplastarle la mano.

No podía hacer nada.

Le iba a tirar.

Iba a acabar con todos esos mortales a los que yo había acabado cogiendo cariño, delante de mis ojos.

Abel. Laura. Antonio.

Cerré los ojos. No quería mirar aquello. No podía...

Sin embargo, la voz de alguien conocido me hizo abrir los ojos.

_-¡Heracles-san, deténgase ahora mismo!_

* * *

**¡CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!**

**¡ÉPICA BATALLA FINAL!**

**O no, a lo mejor no es para tanto... Pero ¿a qué tipo de malo que se precie no le gusta jugar con su comida antes de comérsela? ¿O no?**

**¡Lovi se ha comido el yggo! ¡Se lo ha comido! ¡Y se ha convertido en mortal! Eh, ¿y habéis captado ese momento en el que Heracles completa el "sin embargo" de Lovi? ¡Si es que son tan...! Y sabéis quién ha aparecido para salvarles el culo en el último momento, ¿no? Venga ya, el -san lo delata... Pero si queréis saber lo que pasa, ¡tendréis que esperar al viernes!**

**¿Se recuperarán Abel y Laura a tiempo de la batalla contra Fafnir? ¿Conseguirá el visitante de última hora calmar los ánimos en el reino del Todopoderoso? ¿Se convertirá Lovino en 100% mortal? ¿Aparecerá de la nada una ballena parlante? ¡Esto es el reino del Todopoderoso, y puede pasar cualquier cosa! ¡El mundo de los mortales sigue en peligro, así que no os desconectéis!**

**Muchos besos a todos los que leen esta historia, ¡y nos vemos el viernes con más y esperamos que mejor!**

**- Miss Desi y Miss Alisa -**


	34. Capítulo 34 (final)

**¡Hola, aquí Miss Alisa! ¡Y Miss Desi también!**

**ALISA: Lo siento... es sábado ;A;... ¡Es que no pude acabar el capítulo a tiempo! Estaba de exámenes y... y... y tenía una especie de competición de judo y... y... ¡Argh, lo siento mucho! ¡Solo espero que el capítulo merezca la pena! ¡Me ha costado mucho escribirlo!**

**DESI: ¡Gomenasai! hnjkfghrt (Ups... eso ha sido un intento de inclinación... y me he dado de cabeza contra el teclado -.-'') De todas formas... ¡Muchísimas gracias por los reviews! ¡Es la primera vez que tenemos ocho! ¡Nos alegra que os gustara el capítulo anterior! ¡Muchísimas gracias a todas, de verdad!**

**ALISA: Y bueno, por el título de este capítulo, podéis adivinar de que va... ¿no?**

**Pero bueno, lo que habéis comentado muchas: esto no dura para siempre. De hecho, este es el último capítulo.**

**ALISA: ¡Pero no os preocupéis! ¡Aún quedan algunos puntos que resolver de esta historia! Por eso, y gracias a unas misiones especiales del juego, voy a empezar a escribir unos capítulos algo más cortos que iré subiendo cuando los tenga terminados. No prometo que el martes que viene haya capítulo, ni tampoco el viernes, más que nada porque tengo otra historia abandonada que tengo que continuar algún día de estos... ¡Llevo más de un mes sin publicar nada con eso!**

**DESI: En cualquier caso, esperamos que os guste el "final".**

**¡Disfrutad!**

* * *

**Cap. 34: ¡Las ballenas NO hablan!**

_P.O.V Lovino_

-¡Heracles-san, deténgase ahora mismo!

Un puntito de luz apareció volando desde quién sabe dónde y se plantó frente a nosotros.

Entonces, empezó a brillar demasiado, tanto que hacía daño a la vista, lo que hizo que el gilipollas de Heracles me soltara, cerrara los ojos (al igual que yo) y retrocediera, dejando al idiota de Antonio aún colgado.

Cuando abrimos los ojos, encontramos frente a nosotros a un Kiku más corpóreo de lo habitual, con la capucha que solía llevar puesta ahora quitada. Miraba fijamente al cabrón de Heracles.

-¿...? -no pareció reconocerle a primera vista- ¿Kiku...? -el fantasma asintió- ¿Qué... quieres... traicionero mortal...?

-No debe hacer eso, Heracles... -se detuvo antes de decir el "-san". Sacudió la cabeza- Te estuve buscando... durante tanto tiempo...

-¡Mentiroso...!

-¡No miento, Heracles! -se acercó más a él y su llamador de ángeles sonó- Sentí tanto no poder salvarte aquel día...No fue mi intención, yo... no sabía que aquella medicina... Todo fue culpa de mi padre, lo prometo -se acercó más a él y el llamador volvió a sonar. Se iluminó y, durante unos segundos, pareció que el idiota de Kiku le estaba enseñando unos recuerdos a Heracles.

Conque así nos quedábamos cuando el maldito fantasma nos enseñaba recuerdos, ¿eh? Digo, el capullo de Heracles se quedó muy quieto y con una ligera expresión de sorpresa.

-Te estuve buscando desde ese día... -aseguró Kiku. Parecía que aún estaba compartiendo recuerdos con él- Te buscaba para... -tragó saliva- para poder salvarte finalmente de... de la oscuridad, la amargura, la desesperación... -había empezado a llorar- Todo lo hice por salvarte, Heracles.

Justo entonces, el capullo de Heracles pareció dejar de ver recuerdos. De repente, sus ojos volvieron a tener pupila y su típico iris de color verde olivo, con el que yo le había conocido en los recuerdos de Kiku. Soltó mi espada, y me di prisa en cogerla, pero no le ataqué.

Estaba cambiando del todo.

Heracles se adelantó unos pasos y replegó las alas. Aún parecía sorprendido, pero estaba seguro, o eso creía yo.

Entonces, un segundo resplandor me cegó de nuevo y, cuando abrí los ojos, el grandísimo bastardo de Heracles estaba cogiendo las manos de Kiku.

Sin embargo, eso no acababa ahí. Las alas del capullo eran resplandecientes, puras, CON PLUMAS. Había recuperado su jodido halo, sonreía, todas sus heridas estaban curadas y llevaba una armadura de celestial nueva, de color blanco brillante. Ah, y por si fuera poco, sonreía con tranquilidad y su aura siniestra ahora era todo lo contrario: emanaba tal tranquilidad que casi me dio sueño.

Y yo me preguntaba... ¡¿CÓMO COJONES ÉL PODIA HACER ESO Y YO NO?! ¡YO QUERÍA VOLVER A TENER MIS ALAS Y MI HALO, POR ESO HABÍA EMPEZADO ESTA ESTÚPIDA AVENTURA!

Entonces, la realidad me golpeó.

_Ya no soy un celestial._

Grandísima mierda... Si Kiku hubiera aparecido cinco minutos antes...

-...Kiku... -ahora sí que había calma en su voz- ¿Cómo pude pensar que... me habías traicionado...? Me arrepiento... Me arrepiento tanto... de mi falta de fe... Estaba tan furioso... Y has sufrido tanto... Me has... estado buscando todo este tiempo... Y, a pesar de todo, nunca dudaste... Estabas decidido a sacarme de la oscuridad... nunca vacilaste... Haber creído que alguien tan puro... tan inocente... pudiera haberme traicionado... -hizo una pausa- Y haber llegado... a extremos tan horribles para vengarme...

-Todos cometemos errores, Heracles... -afirmó el maldito fantasma con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Todos cometemos errores... -reí amargamente. Se giraron hacia mí- ¡Por poco muero! Y encima, ¡ahora soy un jodido mortal!

-Ser mortal no es tan malo... -intentó tranquilizarme el capullo de Kiku.

-¿No es tan malo...? ¿¡No es tan malo!? ¡ARGH! -me crucé de brazos, furioso. ¿Es que nadie pensaba en lo que había tenido que pasar yo para llegar allí?

-Mortales... lo que me recuerda... -Heracles soltó las manos del idiota de Kiku y se dirigió al borde de la isla, donde aún (no sé como) colgaba el bastardo de Antonio. En serio, ese tipo tenía que ser un cruce de humano y malandril... Eso explicaría muchas cosas, como su estupidez, o que tuviera tanta fuerza en los brazos. Sí, tenía que ser eso. ¡Claro, por eso no se sabía nada de su padre! ¡Era un malandril, seguro!

Oh Todopoderoso... No podría mirar a su madre a la cara otra vez.

Meh. De todas formas no pensaba volver a Batsureg. Por si acaso alguien quería casarme.

Pero a lo que íbamos. Heracles se agachó y agarró a Antonio de las manos. Impulsándose con las alas, lo subió hasta la isla. Cayó al suelo de rodillas, agotado, como un saco de patatas. Entonces, el maldito celestial se acercó a Laura y Abel y les lanzó lo que me pareció un hechizo de curación.

Ambos hermanos se incorporaron, aún un poco resentidos, y miraron con los ojos como platos la escena.

El capullo de Heracles volvió junto a ese idiota al que tendría que estar eternamente agradecido, sí, Kiku, y le cogió de las manos de nuevo.

-Al fin... Todo ha acabado... -dijo. El idiota de Kiku asintió.

-Bueno... creo que esto ya es suficiente -una nueva voz apareció de la nada.

Un tercer resplandor iluminó todo el Reino del Todopoderoso, uno más poderoso que todos los anteriores.

Al abrir los ojos, encontramos el Reino del Todopoderoso totalmente restaurado. Nos encontrábamos justamente frente al palacio del Todopoderoso, en medio del camino de girasoles.

Y una mujer a la que recordaba tremendamente bien, una mujer vestida con un peto vaquero, de pelo corto y rubio, de ojos azules, nos observaba con una sonrisa. Estaba situada frente a la puerta del palacio.

-Buen trabajo -afirmó con una sonrisa Irunya-. Lovino, gracias a ti, finalmente he dejado de ser Yggdrasil.

-De nada -gruñí.

-Habéis salvado al mundo de su caída... -nos miró a todos, incluyendo al capullo de Heracles- Y tú, Heracles, Ángel de la Guarda de Draquipoche, que sepas que mi querido hermano no te guarda rencor.

Lo que me faltaba por oír...

-¿En... serio...? -preguntó, sorprendido. Irunya asintió.

-Es más, te aceptaremos de buen grado si deseas volver con los celestiales.

-Pero yo... -parecía confuso- No merezco...

-Conocemos tu historia. Sabemos todo lo que te ocurrió mientras estabas con el Impío Imperio -afirmó-. No tienes por qué disculparte. En cuando al mortal llamado Kiku...

-¿Sí, Irunya-sama? -preguntó el idiota de Kiku, lo más formal que pudo. Irunya sonrió.

-Tú eres más que bienvenido.

A Kiku le brillaron los ojos. Sonrió, por primera vez. Nunca antes le había visto sonreír. Al menos, no así.

Sin embargo... ahí había algo que no me cuadraba.

-¡Eh! ¿Y qué pasa conmigo? -protesté. Irunya me miró divertida.

-Tú aún tienes una misión que cumplir, Lovino -dijo sin más. Maldita sea... ¿más trabajo...?-. Por otra parte... y como habréis podido comprobar... la misión de los celestiales ha acabado. Sin embargo, y eso no va a cambiar de ninguna de las maneras -advirtió. Oh, oh, mal rollo...-, Lovino, tu destino es cuidar por el resto de tu vida del mundo mortal.

Hubo un incómodo silencio.

-Me estás tomando el pelo, ¿verdad? -pregunté- ¿Verdad...?

Sin embargo, la cara de la Diosa decía todo lo contrario.

Caí de rodillas.

-No puede ser verdad... -murmuré.

-No debes preocuparte, Lovino. Aún te queda otra misión que cumplir -me intentó tranquilizar ella sin mucho éxito.

Entonces, y para mi sorpresa, se acercó al bastardo de Antonio y le ayudó a ponerse en pie.

-Señora, eh... Diosa... -el capullo no sabía como referirse a ella. A Irunya pareció hacerle gracia aquello.

Entonces, extendió su mano derecha hacia el lado y, mágicamente, un arco tremendamente conocido apareció en su mano. Se lo extendió al bastardo.

-Creo que esto es tuyo, _Elegido _-le guiñó el ojo.

-...Gracias... -dijo Antonio, sorprendido y muy agradecido, a juzgar por su voz.

Entonces, escuchamos como el Expreso Celestial aterrizaba justo detrás de nosotros.

Irunya sonrió una vez más.

-Es hora de volver.

* * *

El trayecto de vuelta se me hizo corto. Muy corto, en realidad.

Y mejor os ahorro la despedida.

Os la resumo:

_"Feliks: ¡No te vayas, Lovi! ¡Eres demasiado fabuloso!_

_Vash: Meh, no creo que le eche mucho de menos"_

Vale, Vash no dijo exactamente aquello, pero estaba seguro de que lo estaba pensando.

Así, los dos bastardos, el Conductor y el travesti, volvieron a subirse al maldito Expreso y salieron volando de allí.

Sin embargo, cuando se estaban alejando, escuché a Feliks gritar algo así por la puerta (que aún estaba abierta) como:

-¡Yo... Lovi... siempre te... -cultado que... ser... artista! ¡Cui-...te! ¡Sé... -uloso!

Bien, no sé a que venía aquella despedida, pero en fin. No le echaría de menos, desde luego.

Entonces, me fijé en que era noche cerrada. Tal vez medianoche. Y estábamos en una especie de prado.

-¿Dónde estamos, a todo esto? -preguntó el gilipollas de Abel.

-No lo sé. Lo que sea, ya lo averiguaremos mañana. Ha sido un día largo y mañana... -Laura no acabó la frase. Suspiró- Mañana hablaremos.

Así, encendimos un fuego. Ninguno tenía ganas de hablar. Tampoco hambre. Así que nos dormimos enseguida.

Pero, para redondear el día, una maldita visión me dejó soñar y olvidarme de todo un poco...

_Un yggo. En la nada. No había más que ese yggo. Brillaba en la oscuridad, el muy..._

_Entonces, unas manos delicadas que no parecían pertenecer a nadie, cogieron el yggo. El escenario alrededor empezó a clarear y pude reconocer a la perfección aquel maldito peto vaquero. _

_Sin embargo, no veía la cara de la Diosa. Por lo demás, supuese que estaba en el maldito Reino del Todopoderoso._

_Vi que caminaba hasta el borde de una plataforma. Y la muy hija de... soltó el yggo._

_Lo vi caer perfectamente. Atravesó la capa de nubes y se dirigió como una estrella fugaz al Protectorado. Cayó en medio del mar._

_Mira que había que tener mala uva..._

_Sin embargo, mi visión se fue alejando, alejando, alejando... Y descubrí que aquel lugar no estaba tan lejos de una playa._

_Cuando mi visión llegó a tierra, pude ver perfectamente cómo algo salía del agua y se comía el yggo. De puta madre._

_La voz de la Diosa resonó en el aire:_

_-Un yggo con una única función... partido puede ser y no perderá su poder..._

_Entonces, me di cuenta del lugar donde estaba la playa._

_Era Puerto Cachalote. Y el bicho que se había tragado el yggo era..._

* * *

_P.O.V Antonio_

Abrí los ojos. Nunca me había sentido tan feliz de poder hacerlo y ver el cielo azul.

Estábamos vivos... ¡Lovi estaba vivo! ¡Y se había convertido en mortal por mí! ¡No había nada que nos separara! ¡Podríamos estar juntos para siempre, como en los cuentos de hadas!

-¿Ya estás despierto, bastardo? ¡Pues mueve el culo!

Por desgracia, Lovi no era tan amable como una de esas princesas de cuento de hadas. Pero bueno, a mí no me importaba. Le quería tal y como era. ¡Por favor, que no cambiara!

Me incorporé lentamente y pude observar que estaban todos despiertos.

-Mmm... ¿Hace mucho que os habéis despertado? -pregunté, bostezando.

-No, en realidad, ahora mismo -respondió Laura, que estaba levantada, buscando alguna pista para saber donde estábamos.

-Ah, entonces genial~ ¿Hay desayuno?

-Estamos mirando si hay un pueblo cercano para ir a comer -respondió Abel.

-Aaah... -asentí. Entonces miré a Lovi. Parecía estar muy concentrado mirando el suelo.

-¿Te pasa algo, Lovi? -pregunté. Levantó la cabeza rápidamente y me miró.

-¿Qué más te da, bastardo?

-Jo, Lovi, encima que me preocupo por ti... -me pegó un capón- ¡Au!

-Mira que eres... -gruñó. Giró la cabeza hacia Laura- ¿Sabes ya dónde estamos?

-Me suena el sitio que te cagas, pero no soy capaz de... -la terminación de la frase se perdió en un susurro.

-Va, en serio, ¿qué te pasa Lovi? -continué preguntando. Me lanzó una mirada... que no sabía que quería decir con ella, pero supongo que no era algo bueno... ¿No?

-¿Que qué me pasa? ¿Tú estás tonto? ¡Me he convertido en un mortal! ¡EN UN JODIDO MORTAL! -gritó furioso.

-Así podremos estar junt-

-Como si yo quisiera estar contigo -me respondió. ¡Au! ¡Eso también había dolido!

-¡Lovino, no seas tan cruel! -le regañó Laura- Por cierto, Abby, ¿podrías utilizar algún hechizo para...? -el Sabio Supremo carraspeó desde su posición en el suelo, ya que Laura le había dejado ahí- Cierto, soy sabia. Yo también puedo hacerlo.

Entonces se agachó, cogió el libro y se puso a mirar páginas al azar, para ver si encontraba algo. El Sabio Supremo suspiró y se abrió por la página en cuestión.

-Gracias -dijo Laura un tanto sonrojada- A ver... hechizo número setecientos uno... -se quedó unos segundos en silencio- No parece difícil... -volvió a cerrar el libro, al que dejó en el suelo. Se puso en pie y sacó su báculo..

Entonces, se concentró, y lanzó el hechizo. Una pequeña y delicada onda blanca salió de la punta de este a la velocidad de la luz y volvió a la misma velocidad.

Laura abrió mucho la boca.

-Claro que todo esto me sonaba... ¡Estamos en Isla Renova! -se golpeó la frente.

A su vez, Lovino se levantó de repente.

-¿Eso quiere decir que aquí está Puerto Cachalote? -preguntó. Laura asintió- ¡Vamos hacia allí! -ordenó.

-¿Estás de broma? ¡Seguimos en busca y captura! -se quejó Laura.

-¡Da igual, tengo que ir allí! -aseguró. Laura le miró de arriba a bajo- Tengo mis motivos -añadió. Laura acabó por darse por vencida.

-Está bien, pero estamos a tres días de camino...

-¿No te acuerdas de que me puedo teletransportar? -le respondió Lovino.

-¿Puedes seguir haciéndolo después de convertirte en mortal? -preguntó Laura con una sonrisa. Lovi abrió la boca.

-Eeeh... No he probado -pareció concentrarse. Abrió los ojos horrorizado- ¡No puedo hacerlo!

-Pues nada, tres días de camino -sonrió Laura.

-Puta mierda ser mortal... -resopló Lovi. Pareció intentar calmarse- De todas formas, tengo que ir.

-¿Por qué?

-Bah -dijo simplemente.

-¿Otra vez con secretismos? -preguntó Abel de mal humor.

-No es un secreto, bastardos. Os enteraréis dentro de tres días -aseguró.

-Bueno, mientras Lovi me prometa que lo sabremos, por mí bien~ -acepté. Me lanzó una mirada que seguramente Laura diría que era "asesina". Pero yo no sabía exactamente qué quería decir con esa mirada.

-¿Te fías de mí, bastardo? -preguntó, algo sorprendido. Asentí.

-Claro. ¡Tengo que confiar en ti! Porque si no lo hago, cuando por fin aparezca una ballena que hable, no podrás cumplir tu promesa de que empecemos a salir -reí.

-No se puede ser más idiota... -gruñó Lovi.

* * *

Al mediodía del tercer día, tal como había predicho Laura, llegamos a las puertas de Pueblo Cachalote.

-Bien. Se acabó. De aquí no paso -soltó Abel, cruzándose de brazos. Su hermana asintió, como diciendo que ella tampoco entraría al pueblo.

-No me vengáis con niñerías ahora, bastardos... -se quejó Lovi-love.

-¡No pasa nada, Lovi! ¡Vamos nosotros dos! -afirmé, sonreinte de poder pasar tiempo junto a él. Me lanzó la misma mirada que hacía tres días.

-¿Y por qué no queréis entrar? -les preguntó Lovi.

-Porque no hay ganas de entrar a un pueblo y nos quieran matar... ¿por vigésima vez, esta semana? Creo que he tenido bastantes amenazas de muerte para el resto de mi vida, gracias -afirmó Laura. Esta vez fue su hermano el que le dio la razón.

Lovi les miró unos segundos fijamente y acabó suspirando.

-Haced lo que os dé la gana. No tardaremos -gruñó-. Vamos, bastardo.

-Sí~ -y nos metimos en el pueblo.

Estaba tal y como lo recordaba: aquella playa llena de barcos, las casas de madera sobre la arena, el agradable sol del mediodía dándome en la cara y aquella brisa marina tan relajante...

Parecía un lugar tranquilo para vivir, sin duda.

-Joder, no hay ni un alma... -se quejó Lovino. Era verdad, no había nadie por allí cerca.

-Bueno, seguro que están todos trabajando en el mar -dije yo. Emitió un gruñido de asentimiento-. ¿Les esperamos?

-Qué remedio... -suspiró Lovi. Nos acercamos a la costa y nos sentamos en el borde, donde las olas podían tocarnos las puntas de los pies.

Era una sensación muy agradable.

-Lovi, Lovi... -le llamé yo al cabo de un rato de estar callados.

-¿Qué? -preguntó de mala manera.

-¿Por qué querías venir aquí?

-¿No he dicho que ya os enteraríais?

-Sí, pero ya hemos llegado al tercer día. Va, dímelo, porfa...

-No.

-¿Por qué? -pregunté.

-Porque aún no he visto a Jonasa -respondió.

-¿Jonasa? ¿Has venido aquí por ella?

-Exacto.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa con Jonasa?

-Puede ayudarme.

-¿A qué? -me volvió a mirar de la misma manera que antes.

-Eres muy pesado cuando te lo propones, ¿sabes, bastardo? -yo me reí. No lo había dicho con mala intención, estaba seguro- Y encima, ¿te ríes? ¿Eres subnormal?

-No, simplemente me pareces adorable -volví a reír. Me pegó una colleja de la que no tardé en quejarme- Jo, Lovi... ¿Por qué te enfadas conmigo? Si yo ya sé que me quieres. Te volviste mortal por mí~.

Me miró... ¿sorprendido? No sé, parecía que le había hecho daño...

-¿¡Qué te hace pensar eso, grandísimo capullo!? ¡Ah, claro! ¡Lovino se ha comido el yggo por mí porque BLA, BLA, BLA! ¡No te creas tan especial! ¡Me lo comí porque era la única forma de cargarme a Heracles!

-Je, je... Lovi, te has puesto rojo como un tomatito... -volví a reír. Se puso aún más rojo y apretó los dientes.

-Pero serás... -intentó pegarme en el brazo, pero yo me aparté justo a tiempo. Al final, después de pasar tanto tiempo juntos, sabías por dónde iba a salir Lovi- ¡No huyas, maldito cobarde!

-Pues no me pegues tú, Lovi-love -sonreí. Resolpló.

-Ahora sí que te la has cargado, bastardo... -se levantó y se lanzó a por mí.

Una vez más, me aparté, y Lovi cayó encima de la arena. Perdió el equilibrio y rodó hacia el mar justo en el momento que venía una ola.

Escupió agua marina.

No pude evitar reír.

-Definitivamente, estás muerto -aseguró poniéndose de pie.

Aquella vez sí que no pude esquivar a Lovi. Se puso a buscarme las cosquillas y las encontró: en la tripa. Sí, es un lugar extraño para tenerlas, pero siempre han estado ahí.

Entonces, y aprovechando que estaba indefenso, me arrastró hacia el agua y me intentó ahogar, pero al segundo me dejó sacar la cabeza.

Entonces fui yo el que escupí agua salada y él el que se estaba riendo.

Aproveché esto para volver a tirarle al agua. Cayó de culo, pero no pareció importarle. Continuó riéndose y yo, que no había dejado de reír en ningún momento... pues seguí.

Sin embargo, le observé atentamente: era como si se convirtiera en otra persona cuando reía. Su risa me parecía la más bonita que había escuchado en mi vida. Y tampoco pude evitar fijarme en que, debido a que estaba empapado, toda la ropa se le había quedado pegada al cuerpo. Yo debía de estar igual, pero no me importaba.

Lovi estaba genial así, con el sol dándole en la cara incluido.

Hubiera podido pasarme la vida observándole, pero entonces una voz conocida habló:

-¿Qué hacen uhtede' aquín? -la pequeña Jonasa nos miraba sorprendida desde unos metros dentro de la costa.

Lovi paró de reír inmediatamente y se quedó mirándola. Se puso serio, se levantó e intentó escurrirse todo el agua que pudiera de la ropa.

-Hola, Jonasa. ¿Dónde estabas? Te estaba buscando -afirmó.

-Ah, ehtaba en el segundo muellecico empezando por el ehte -explicó-. Pehcando -añadió. Me di cuenta de que llevaba una caña de pescar en la mano.

Por lo demás, parecía en mejores condiciones que la última vez que la vimos. Llevaba un vestido nuevo, de volor blanco puro y unas sandalias que parecían nuevas. Su pelo estaba bastante limpio (aunque seguía recogido en dos coletas) y parecía en mejor forma, además de mejor alimentada.

-Necesito tu ayuda -continuó Lovi.

-¿Pa' qué? -preguntó extrañada.

-Tengo que encontrar al Leviatán.

Vale, aquello me dejó más que sorprendido.

-¡Eso no me lo habías dicho! -protesté, pero nadie me hizo caso.

-¿A... al Leviatán? ¿El mismico...? -preguntó la niña. Estaba más que sorprendida.

-Sí, el único e inimitable, vamos. Tiene algo que quiero, y créeme, no es precisamente un tesoro -explicó. Jonasa cerró la boca.

-Ah, pueh... Ahora que lo dice usté'... Hace má' o meno' uno' do' día' que ehtamo' viendo una sombra mu' grande ná' que te ná' por aquín cerca -explicó-. Creíamo' que era el Leviatán, pero no ehtábamo' seguro'... ¡Qué digo! ¡Como que me llamo Jonasa que era el mismico! -aseguró- Pero... no sé cómo invocarlo -confesó.

-¿Cómo que no? -preguntó Lovi- Explícate.

-El Leviatán sólo venía a mí porque era mi padre -claro, aquello tenía sentido.

Sin embargo, parecía que Lovino no había caído en la cuenta hasta aquel momento.

-Mierda, es verdad... -gruñó, desilusionado. Jonasa se apresuró en intentar arreglarlo:

-¡P-pero hace un tiempecico había una chica que sabía invocarlo, o eso me diho mi padre! He pensa'o que seguro que alguien recuerda cómo hacerlo. Seguro que si preguntamo' a alguien mayor como... como... -dio una palmada y salió corriendo.

-¿A dónde va...? -gruñó Lovi. Me encogí de hombros.

Sin embargo, la niña no tardó más de cinco minutos en volver.

-¡Ya'stá! ¡Ya sé cómo invocar al Leviatán! ¡Vámono' a la playa privá' del alcalde, allí ehtaremo' mehó'! -estiró del brazo de Lovino. Parecía muy impaciente por ayudarnos.

-¡Espera, espera! -la detuvo- ¡Tengo a ciertos bastardos esperando fuera del pueblo! ¡Sólo iremos si les recogemos!

-¿Te refiere' a lo' hermano'? -preguntó Jonasa. Lovino asintió, sorprendido- ¡Ná'! ¡Ya se ha pasa'o tó' el rencor! Pensamos en tó' lo que habían hecho por nosotro' y decidimo' perdonarle'!

-Pues tenemos que ir a por ellos -le explicó Lovi. Jonasa asintió, completamente de acuerdo.

* * *

-¿Y cómo se invoca al Leviatán? -preguntó Laura quitando de en medio a otro monstruo.

Habíamos ido a recoger a Laura y a Abel y ahora mismo estábamos de camino a la playa privada del alcalde que, según Jonasa, seguía en una especie de trance por todo lo que había ocurrido con el Leviatán hacía unas semanas. Mientras, poníamos al día a los hermanos Morguens.

-Pue' é' un secretico -sonrió Jonasa.

-¿Y quién te ha dicho ese "secretico"? -continuó preguntando Laura.

-La vieha sabia del pueblo -explicó-. Es que le traigo pescaíco tó' lo' día' y por eso me debe vario' favorcico'.

-¿...Y no te molesta hacer esto por nosotros? -pregunté yo.

-¡Pa' ná'! ¡Ehtoy en deuda con uhtede'! -aseguró ella. Entonces miró hacia el frente- ¡Mira, ya ehtamo'! -señaló.

Jonasa tenía razón. A pocos metros se veía el acantilado al que llamaban "Playa secreta del Alcalde". Aunque en realidad, de playa no tenía nada.

Jonasa se acercó corriendo al borde del acantilado y respiró hondo con una sonrisa en la cara. Se giró hacia nosotros.

-¿Le llamo? -preguntó.

-Adelante. Cuanto antes, mejor -aseguró mi Lovi.

Entonces Jonasa asintió, volvió la cara hacia el mar, tomó aire y, para nuestra sorpresa, chilló:

-¡LEVIATÁAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! ¡SAL AQUÍ AHORA MIHMO O TE HAGO SOPA DE MARIHCO, CACHO PEHCAAAAAAAO!

Nos quedamos totalmente estupefactos. ¿Qué narices acababa de hacer Jonasa...?

En ese momento, ella se echó para atrás unos cuantos metros y nos indicó a nosotros que hiciéramos lo mismo. No discutimos.

Justo en el momento en el que dejamos de caminar, una gran ballena que me resultaba muy familiar saltó del agua y se posó en el acantilado. Rugió.

-¿Leviatán...? -preguntó temerosa Jonasa. Volvió a rugir- Ay... No parece tan amihtoso como siempre. Pa' mí que nos hemos metí'o en un aprieto.

-¡Joder, a lo mejor si no le hubieras llamado así! -le regañó Lovi. Ella se encogió de hombros.

-¡Pero ha funciona'o ¿no?! -preguntó. Y entonces salió corriendo para esconderse detrás de una roca cercana.

No dudé un momento. Saqué el arco y me preparé para lanzar una flecha, pero Lovi me detuvo.

-¡No! ¡Atacadle con magia! ¡Con magia! -ordenó- ¡No quiero que se deshaga en polvo, maldita sea!

-Eso no es propio de ti -se sorprendió Laura. Sin embargo, sacó su báculo y le lanzó un pequeño tornado. Su hermano pareció pensar que las bolas de fuego no eran la mejor idea si se trataba de no hacerle daño, por lo que se decidió a intentar congelarle.

No tardaron en dejarle para el arrastre.

Entonces, hizo un sonido extraño y abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿Mmm? ¿Qué hago aquín? -preguntó para nuestra sorpresa- Ehtaba echándome una siestecica, y ahora ehtoy aquín, como pez fuera'l agua.

-¿...Leviatán...? -preguntó Jonasa aún asustada, saliendo detrás de su roca.

-Bueno, sí, ese soy yo -afirmó-. Soy el Leviatán. Lo siento si he hecho algo raro. Ehtaba un poco enfada'o, ¿sabéi'? Yo ehtaba ná' que te ná' y recuerdo que no sé qué me llamó l'atención y m'asomé pa' ver qué era... -hizo memoria.

-Ay, lo siento mucho -se disculpó Jonasa-. Perdona, pero vi una sombra mu' grande en el agua ahí y pensé que sería' tú. Ademá', el señor Lovino quería pedirte un favorcico.

-Aaaah... Eso lo explica tó'. Po's ná'. Ya'stoy aquín, así que... ¿Quién eh ese Lovino? -preguntó.

-S-soy yo -Lovi dio un paso al frente. Estaba rojo como un tomate y yo no tenía ni idea de por qué. Ni que hubiera hecho algo vergonzoso.

Entonces me fijé en la cara de los hermanos Morguens: Abel tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, mientras que Laura... Laura tenía una sonrisita...

...Que no entendí...

-Sí, ¿qué quiere', hijo? -preguntó el Leviatán. Lovi respiró hondo y preguntó:

-¿No habrás visto una fruta con forma de pera pero más grande, dorada y que brilla?

Espera, eso era un yggo... Estaba describiendo un yggo...

-¡Ah, pue'sí! -el Leviatán abrió la boca y vi el yggo intacto en su interior- ¿E' tuyo?

-Errr... sí -Lovi dudó, pero finalmente dijo que sí.

-Pues na'. Pue's quedártelo como dihculpa por lo de ante' -con la lengua, lo dejó en el suelo, a los pies de Lovi-. Ehpero que pueda' perdona'me. Y si no hay na' más q'hacer... ¡'diós! -y volvió al agua, salpicándonos a todos en el proceso.

Jonasa miró extrañada el yggo.

-Pero si es... El fruto dorao d'antes... ¿Qué hará aquín otra ve'? -preguntó algo confusa.

-No es algo importante -aseguró Lovi cogiéndolo del suelo.

-No me digas que era esto lo que buscábamos, Lovino... -pidió Laura. Pero Lovi asintió- Jo... ¿¡Otra vez!?

-No, este es el último -aseguró, mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Y para qué se supone que lo quieres? -preguntó ella. Lovi cerró los ojos.

Vale, reconozco que analizar la situación no es lo mío, pero supe exactamente lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

-No... No, Lovi, no... no lo hagas... no... por favor... -le pedí. Me miró.

-Joder, ¿y qué quieres que haga, bastardo? No quiero pasarme el resto de mi puta vida siendo un mortal -afirmó.

-No me estoy enterando de ná' -saltó entonces Jonasa.

-Da igual, tampoco es un tema que te importe -le explicó Laura dulcemente.

-Ah, po's entonce' me vuelvo pa'l pueblo...

-¿Tú sola? -preguntó Laura- ¿Estarás bien?

-¡Po's claro! -aseguró con una sonrisa- M'hago este recorrí'o casi to' lo' día'. Ehte e' un buen lugarcico pa' pescar -explicó. Laura suspiró.

-Está bien, pero si luego te descuartizan los monstruos no vengas llorando -bromeó.

-No te preocupe'. No pasará na' -bromeó la niña. Y corrió para volver a Puerto Cachalote.

-¿Por dónde íbamos...? -preguntó Laura- Ah, sí: ¡Lovi, no le puedes hacer esto a Antonio!

-¿Otra vez con ese tema? -se quejó él- ¡No tengo ninguna relación con ninguno de vosotros! ¿Qué os importa que me vuelva celestial, bastardos? ¡Si Irunya me ha mandado el yggo aposta! -aseguró.

-¡No le puedes hacer esto a Antonio! -repitió Laura.

-Oye, Laura, yo quiero que Lovi sea feliz... -reconocí, a mi pesar- Sin embargo... -le miré de arriba a bajo- querría que fuera feliz junto a mí...

-¡Ni en un millón de años, bastardo! -aseguró Lovino. Hubo un incómodo silencio.

-Pero... Antonio... -empezó Laura divertida- ¿No te has dado cuenta de lo que acaba de pasar...?

Les miré extrañados. Los tres tenían la misma cara que cuando habían escuchado al Leviatán hablar.

-No sé a que te refieres, Laura. ¿Es algo grave? -pregunté preocupado.

-No: ¡es lo mejor que podía pasar! -aseguró- ¿No ta has dado cuenta de que el Levia-?

-Calla -la interrumpió Lovino, cada vez más rojo.

-Va, Lovi: no me dirás que no vas a cumplir tu promesa, ¿verdad? Cuando una ballena hable...

Cuando una ballena hable...

No podía creérmelo. Supongo que en aquel momento tenía una cara de tonto bastante impresionante. Poco a poco, fui empezando a sonreír.

Aquello era... era...

-Lovi... -le miré totalmente... ¿agradecido? ¿Emocionado? ¿Feliz? Él había apartado la mirada hacia al suelo y estaba más rojo que nunca- Lovi... -sólo era capaz de llamarle por su nombre.

-Bastardo... Grandísimo... bastardo... -apretó los dientes y el puño derecho, ya que con la mano izquierda sujetaba el yggo.

-¡Que vivan los novios! -Laura aplaudió. Su hermano gruñó algo por lo bajo que sonó como _"¿Hurra?"_

-Pero... Lovi... si te comes el yggo... -se me acabó la ilusión.

No creía que Lovi fuera a renunciar a volver a ser un celestial por mí.

Entonces, Lovi me miró. Me encantaban aquellos ojos. Sabía que quería decirme algo con aquella mirada, pero no tenía ni idea de el que.

-Argh... -se quejó finalmente. Dejó el yggo en el suelo- No sé si se podrá hacer, pero... Y que conste que no tenía intención de hacerlo, panda de capullos...

Sacó su espada y, para mi sorpresa, cortó el yggo en cuatro trozos más o menos iguales. Volvió a guardar su espada y, para mi sorpresa, se agachó y cogió los cuatro trozos.

-Irunya lo dejó muy claro en esa especie de... de... maldito sueño... -gruñó. Sacudió la cabeza- Debo de estar volviéndome loco para hacer esto... -dijo mientras nos ponía un trozo en las manos a cada uno- Anda, ya estáis tardando en coméroslo, antes de que cambie de opinión -pusó los ojos en blanco.

-¿C-comérnoslo? -pregunté sorprendido.

-Sí, bastardo. Tenéis que comeros el yggo -aquello me pareció una orden.

-¿Y qué pasará si lo hacemos? -preguntó Laura.

-Sencillo: que seréis celestiales. Felicidades, seréis los primeros mortales en convertirse en celestiales -miró su trozo de yggo-. Y ahora, hacedlo antes de que me arrepienta, por el Todopodeoroso.

¿Ser... celestial...?

Aquello era más de lo que cualquier mortal hubiera soñado jamás. Ser celestial, para siempre... junto a Lovi...

Juntos por siempre~... Sonaba más que bien.

Sin pensármelo, fui el primero en comerme mi trozo. Alverme, los Morguens hicieron lo mismo y Lovi, con un suspiro, comió también.

Sabía... muy dulce. Muy, muy dulce. No sabría cómo definirlo... Era extraño, pero a su vez, estaba más que bueno...

Eso sí, cuando nos lo comimos, no notamos ni un solo cambio. No nos salieron alitas, ni un halo, ni nada parecido.

Lovi cerró los ojos.

-Noto que me vuelve la fuerza que perdí... -murmuró. Tuvo una pequeña sonrisa- Es... genial...

Ahora que lo decía, yo también empecé a notar algo dentro. Era leve... como un calorcito por dentro que me llegaba hasta las puntas de los dedos de los pies.

No había duda: algo había cambiado.

-Espera... ¿dónde están mis alas? -se preguntó entonces el que ya podía llamar oficialmente "mi Lovi".

-¡Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaa! ¿¡Podéis escuchar mi fabulosa voz!?

Los cuatro pegamos un bote y nos dimos la vuelta corriendo. Allí, a unos metros de nosotros, volaba cierto hado rubio y de ojos verdes vestido con un vestido rosa fucsia. Tenía los brazos cruzados y sonreía.

-Joder, Feliks, qué susto... -Lovi respiró hondo, intentando calmarse.

-¡Guay! ¡O sea, puedes verme! ¡Los cuatro podéis verme!

-Maldita sea, jamás pensé que diría esto pero... -Lovi suspiró- Me alegro de verte, Feliks... bastardo.

-Ay, o sea, ¿es que no puedes dejar de insultar ni un fabuloso momentito? -preguntó el hado haciendo un puchero. Al cabo de unos segundos, volvió a su cara normal- Vamos, os he estado siguiendo como desde que Lovi se convirtió en un nada divino mortal. ¡Y no os habéis dado ni cuenta, tú! -rió.

-Es lo que tiene si eres invisible, capullo -gruñó mi Lovi, cruzado de brazos.

-Si le hubiérais visto vestido de ninja, escondiéndose detrás de los árboles... -una nueva voz sonó detrás de nosotros. Pegamos otro bote y nos dimos la vuelta en seguida.

Apoyado en el exterior del Expreso un chico aparentemente joven y cruzado de brazos nos observaba. Era rubio, de pelo algo largo y descuidado y con los ojos azules. Llevaba una camiseta de color verde oscura de tirantes y unos pantalones verde más claro largos. Tenía cara de pocos amigos.

Lo conocía de antes, aunque sólo le había visto unos segundos: aquel era Vash, el conductor del Expreso Celestial.

-¡Jo, Vash, no vayas contando esas cosas por ahí! -se enfadó Feliks.

-Va, que seguro que estabas muy fabuloso... -aseguró Laura acercándose al hado y haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello. Al menos hizo que sonriera.

-O sea... la verdad es que sí...

-Bueno, al grano: Irunya dice que no te preocupes si no os salen alas, que es normal -soltó entonces Vash-. De hecho, no os tienen que salir. Ni halo.

-¿Eh? ¿Y eso por qué coño pasa...?

-Por la sencilla razón de que tienes que cumplir tu primera misión -explicó Vash. A Lovi le dio un tic en el ojo derecho.

-¿Cumplir... mi primera misión?

-Sí, la primera, la más fabulosa: ¡quedarte cuidando de los geniales mortales para siempre! -anunció Feliks.

Lovi por poco se desmaya.

-No... no me puede pedir eso... -murmuró.

-¡Pues ya está súper decidido! -afirmó Feliks- ¡Aquí te quedas!

-Eso sí, tienes permiso para subir al Reino del Todopoderoso a reclamar si te da la gana -explicó Vash-. Pero no puedes pasarte la vida allí. Además, creo que a tu hermano le hará bien verte...

Lovi se recompuso bastante rápido y asintió.

-No era esto lo que esperaba, pero... -suspiró- Supongo que de momento me vale...

-¡De momento y para siempre! -aseguró Feliks.

-Lo dicho, de momento -repitió Lovi-. Y sí, me gustaría poner una maldita reclamación... Es más, pienso empapelar el palacio entero si hace falta.

-Pues entonces estaré encantado de llevarte al Reino del Todopodeoroso -aceptó Vash-. ¿Subís? -preguntó abriendo la puerta.

-¡Sí, sí! ¡Quiero ver por dentro el Expreso! -Laura salió corriendo hacia él y entró antes incluso que el propio Vash, que se quedó sorprendido ante su entusiasmo.

-¡O sea, yo te lo enseño! -Feliks salió volando detrás de ella.

-Habrá que aprovechar la visita guiada... -gruñó Abel subiendo también. Vash puso los ojos en blanco y fue detrás de él.

-¿Vamos? -le pregunté a Lovi. Asintió. Me acerqué a él y le cogí de la mano. La intentó apartar, pero no pudo.

-¿Qué se supone que...? -no le dejé acabar. Le di un beso en los labios, y tampoco hizo nada por apartarse.

-Ahora somos pareja. Esto es lo que hacen las parejas~ -sonreí. Me miró, completamente bien.

-Joder, es asqueroso... -le puse carita de pena. Intentó apartarme la mirada, pero no fue capaz- Maldita sea, Antonio...

-Va... porfa, dame un besito...

-Ni hablar. Hasta las parejas van con moderación -gruñó mi novio. MI novio...

Qué bien sonaba...

-Va... aunque sea en la mejilla... -le puse ojos de cachorrito. Se quedó unos segundos mirándome. Al final resopló, y me dio un rápido beso en la mejilla.

-No me pidas más hasta la semana que viene, bastardo -ordenó completamente rojo.

-¡Jo! ¡No puedo aguantar tanto, Lovi-love! ¡Necesito cariño de mi novio!

-Idiota... -me miró de reojo y empezamos a caminar hacia el Expreso. Se mantuvo unos segundos callado- Te daré otro si prometes que no me volverás a llamar "Lovi-love" en tu vida.

-¡Vale, Lovi-love! -respondí felizmente. Me miró. Parecía cansado.

-Mira que llegas a ser imbécil... ¿En que momento se me ocurriría prometerte que saldríamos juntos...? -empezó a subir los escalones, pero le agarré por la manga y le obligué a girarse. Le di otro beso en los labios, pero este fue más largo. Mucho más largo y... para mi sorpresa...

...Lovi puso de su parte~

-No sé qué se te pasaría por la cabeza en ese momento... -empecé cuando nos separamos- pero te aseguro que cuando lo dijiste, fue uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida. En tercer puesto detrás de cuando te conocí y... de este mismo momento.

-En serio, mira que llegas a ser empalagoso... -afirmó. Sin embargo, pude ver como intentaba esconder una sonrisa.

Además, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no se contuvo con los insultos.

Básicamente porque no me insultó.

* * *

**Yyyy... ¡yastá! Jo, nos da pena... No se ha acabado del todo, pero nos da pena T_T**

***snif* Y Kiku... consiguió salvar a Heracles *snif* de una vida de amargura... *buaaaaa* ¡Eso ha sido bonitoooo! Pero entiendo a Lovino, yo también me enfadaría si me dijeran: "No, vamos a hacer ángel a este fantasmita tan mono porque es el amor de la vida de otro ángel caído que ha estado a punto de destruir el mundo y gracias a él ha vuelto a ser puro, pero tú no vas a recuperar las alitas en tu p**a vida, porque no me da la gana (trololololoooool)". Le entiendo.**

**Y por fin... ¡por fin!... ¡UNA BALLENA HA HABLADO! Y ese final fluffy-fluffy... Y ESE ANTONIO INCAPAZ DE LEER LA ATMÓSFERA...**

**DESI: ¡Si es que en el fondo Lovi es tan tiernoooooo~!**

**ALISA: Cada día te pareces más a Tonio.**

**DESI: ¡Y tú eres mi mini-Lovi! Te puedo achuchar y besuquear...**

**ALISA: Aparta de mí, Satanás.**

**DESI: (la abraza y se restriega contra su moflete) Wiwiwiwiwiiii... ¡Blandito!**

**ALISA: (se la espanta y sigue) Bueno, ¿sabéis que para escribir el anterior capítulo estuve escuchando Senbonzakura y Karakuri Burst (Vocaloid) en bucle TOOOOODO el rato? Pero Desi os indicó Two Steps From Hell porque quedaba mejor.**

**DESI: ¡Es más épico!**

**En fin, no nos queda mucho por decir, ya hemos dicho todo lo que queríamos (o eso creemos...). Ya hemos comentado lo de los OVAs, que no sabemos para cuándo estarán...**

**ALISA: Porque me tienen sobreexplotada...**

**...Pero estarán. Así que tened paciencia y seguid esperando.**

**Los tres primeros estarán ambientados en lo que sería el personal de la posada de Pedranía. ¿De dónde salieron Petricia y Almoneda? (¿Os acordáis de ellas, para empezar?) ¿Tendrá Sada madera de exploradora de cuevas?**

**Los tres siguientes estarán relacionados con misiones encargadas por personajes que ya conocemos. ¿A santo de qué necesita Lupus un libro del Palacio Impío? ¿Estará Vash más viejo de lo que parece? ¿Será Feliks en realidad un asesino despiadado? (Uuuh, esa última de mal rollo...)**

**Y los dos últimos acabarán de cerrar las historias de dos personajes más: Kiku y Ludwig. En especial el último... Esperad con ansias el último, porque va a ser ÉPICO.**

**En fin, una vez más, gracias por seguir esta historia hasta el "final" (¡que aún no hemos acabado, leches!). ¡Nos vemos pronto, con más aventuras de nuestros cuatro amigos!**

**- Miss Desi y Miss Alisa -**

**PD (IMPORTANTE)**

**ALISA: ¡Eh! Yo aún tengo algo que decir. Veréis, es que el reino del Todopoderoso es muy grande. Mucha hierba, girasoles, templos... Terreno sin aprovechar, vamos. Los girasoles están bien, pero todas esas islitas... Hay que darles utilidad. Y aquí es donde pido opiniones: ¿en qué queréis que convierta el reino del Todopoderoso? Porque, por si no ha quedado claro, ahora que los celestiales ya no tienen que cuidar a Yggdrasil, se han ido a vivir al reino del Todopoderoso, que es muy grande. Todos menos el pobre Lovi.**

**DESI: ¡Yo voto por un parque acuático! ¡Los parques acuáticos molan!**

**ALISA: Pero quiero escuchar la opinión de la gente. A lo mejor se les ocurre una genialidad en la que yo no haya pensado. Así que ya sabéis: si tenéis alguna idea de qué podríamos hacer con el reino del Todopoderoso, agradecería las sugerencias.**

**¡Gracias!**

**- Miss Desi y Miss Alisa (ahora sí) -**


	35. OVA 1

**Omg, omg, ¡OMG! ¡El primer OVA está listo!**

**DESI: ¡Ya era hora!**

**ALISA: Sí, bueno, yo esperaba terminarlo antes, pero han pasado muchas cosas... Primero, yo tenía pensado un orden para los OVAS (que es el que hay), pero el juego no estaba de acuerdo; así que antes de poder escribir el OVA 1 he tenido que escribir el 5, el 4, el 6 y el 2, por ese orden. Y luego este. Por otro lado, tuve un problema con los datos de guardado y cuando terminé el OVA 6 no me dejaba continuar con las misiones, así que tuve que echar mano de un guardado de respaldo que tenía por ahí y me tuve que volver a pasar el juego desde Draquipoche.**

**DESI: ZAS.**

**¡Pero bueno! Lo importante es que ya está aquí, para vuestro disfrute y regocijo.**

**ALISA: Y que sepáis que al final serán 7 OVAs, no 8. El de Petricia se fue por el retrete porque no daba tema para un capítulo entero. Pero igualmente os explicaré la historia; de hecho, en cada OVA intentaré que se explique algo.**

**DESI: Eeeeen fin, vamos a ello, que seguro que tenéis ganas. 3, 2, 1, ¡ya! _*disparo*_**

**PD: Feliks ya no va siempre con ellos. Se queda en el Expreso con Vash el Pistolas, o en su defecto dando tumbos por el Reino del Todopoderoso.**

* * *

**OVA 1: ¿Por qué narices le dan el Posadín a una posada?**

_P.O.V Lovino_

Cerré la puerta del palacio del Todopoderoso dando un portazo.

-¡Será zorra...! -me tuve que contener para que aquello no resonara por todo el maldito Reino del Todopoderoso.

-...No ha ido muy bien, ¿verdad? -preguntó Laura. Los tres bastardos se habían quedado fuera del palacio.

-¿En serio lo preguntas? ¿Tú qué crees? -gruñí indignado.

Irunya ni siquiera me había dejado hablar con el bastardo de Ivan, la muy... _chica de compañía_. ¡Ni siquiera me había dejado explicar mis motivos! No: la señorita, nada más ver lo que quería, me había dicho que no, que tenía exactamente lo que tenía que tener y, acto seguido, había invocado a unas lucecitas, parecidas a las que Abel utilizaba para llevar el barco, que me habían devuelto a la puerta de entrada.

Al menos me había dejado salir por mi propio pie... Digo, no me había partido las piernas ni nada...

-Bueno, no pasa nada, Lovi, ¡no me importa que no tengas alas y halo! ¡Estás bien así! -dijo el bastardo al que a partir de entonces tendría que llamar "novio".

No os penséis que me gustaba tenerlo como novio... ni que lo hubiera estado deseando... ¡Y mucho menos os penséis que me derretí cuando me dijo todas esas cosas bonitas después de convertirnos los dos en celestiales!

Gruñí algo que ni yo entendí como respuesta. No es que no le quisiera insultar...

-En fin, si no hay más que hacer, deberíamos volver al mundo de los mortales -dijo Laura cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Para qué? ¿Hay algo que hacer? -pregunté. Laura se encogió de hombros.

-Siempre hay algo que hacer -respondió.

-¿Podríamos volver a Pedranía? -preguntó Abel de repente.

-Supongo, ¿por qué? -preguntó su hermana.

-No sé, creo que es uno de los pocos lugares donde no estamos en orden de busca y captura... Aunque no me importaría pasar primero por Draquipoche. Ya que me regalan un barco, quiero recuperarlo.

-¿Tú qué dices, Lovi? -preguntó Laura. Me encogí de hombros.

-No tengo nada en contra, la verdad.

-Entonces, volvamos al Expreso -dijo Laura.

Argh... otra vez a atravesar todo el maldito Reino del Todopoderoso... Encima, para que me restregaran OTRA VEZ lo bien que se lo habían montado en solo tres días... Pero claro, contando con un dios todopoderoso entre ellos...

Me explico: habían dividido el Reino del Todopoderoso en cuatro zonas. Nosotros nos encontrábamos en aquellos momentos en la cuarta zona, que era básicamente el Palacio del Todopoderoso y unos cuantos edificios donde vivían los celestiales. Vivían unos cinco por edificio. Eso sí: las familias parecían estar juntas, ya que al llegar habíamos visto salir a Peter con su "papá" y su "mamá" de una de las casas que estaba más cerca de la tercera zona.

El caso es que en el lugar donde estaban las casas era bastante... tranquilo. Seguía habiendo ríos, cascadas, girasoles y césped. Sólo que ahora había más caminos de piedra y árboles. Árboles y girasoles POR TODAS PARTES. Ah, y alguna que otra fuente.

Aquello casi parecía un bosque de tanto árbol que había. Pero se respiraba paz en el ambiente.

Después de pasar de esa zona, llegamos a... digamos, la "zona de entrenamiento". No sé, lo que más destacaba era algo parecido a un coliseo, solo que más pequeño, en el centro de la zona. Por lo que me había podido enterar a la ida (gracias a Alfred, que en cuanto me vio se puso a parlotear conmigo), para entretenerse cada cierto tiempo y no perder la forma, iban a crear una especie de torneos entre celestiales, y el ganador recibiría un deseo del mismo Todopoderoso Ivan. Claro, que había reglas incluso para pedir el deseo...

Por lo demás, en la zona había como pequeños campos de batalla repartidos por las distintas islitas que la componían, digo yo, para que entrenaran.

La segunda zona... se podría definir con la palabra "entretenimiento". Tiendas regentadas por el mismo tipo de lucecitas que me habían tirado a patadas del palacio. No se compraba con dinero, como en el Protectorado. Por lo que me había enterado, se compraba con una especie de puntos que te daban por entrenar en la tercera zona. Las tiendas y los puntos eran un buen incentivo para que los celestiales no empezaran a engordar por pasarse el día en casa, ahora que ya nadie tenía un pueblo que cuidar.

Oh, esperad... Nadie menos YO, que tenía que cuidar EL MUNDO ENTERO.

Pero no sólo había tiendas: también había llegado a ver varios teatros, restaurantes, cafeterías... ¡Hasta una floristería! Supongo que los celestiales necesitarían flores para declararse... o algo así.

Y, por último, la primera zona, la que primero veías cuando bajabas del Expreso. No sé de dónde se habían sacado la idea, y menos sabía por qué lo llamaban así, pero en menos de tres días habían construido lo que llamaban "parque acuático".

Había un montón de... ¿atracciones? ¿Las habían llamado así? No sé, no prestaba mucha atención cuando Feliks me explicaba lo "fabuloso" que era todo aquello desde que Heracles había, según las palabras del propio hado travesti, "dejado de ser malo". Bueno, que sí, que había un montón de toboganes de agua, varios lagos grandes y artificiales a los que llamaban "piscinas" y demás sitios de juego que tenían que ver con el agua.

Así, y tras más de media hora recorriendo a paso rápido el Reino del Todopoderoso, llegamos a la puerta del Expreso.

-¿No vas a saludar a tu hermano? -preguntó Laura.

-No. No hay ganas -respondí simplemente. Lo que menos me apetecía en aquel momento era ver al bastardo de mi hermano, que me abrazara, que me preguntara como estaba...

...Y que también me preguntara por Ludwig. En la vida, repito, EN LA VIDA, le diría lo que había ocurrido con ese capullo. No quería que mi hermano volviera a pensar en él, y tampoco quería que sufriera. Sí, lo reconozco, me preocupo en cierta medida por sus sentimientos.

-¿Por qué, Lovi? Yo tenía ganas de ver a mi futuro cuñado -canturreó el muy... argh, mi maldito novio.

Le pegué una colleja.

-Jo, Lovi...

-Ni una palabra más -le corté.

-¡Pero...!

-Ni-se-te-o-cu-rra -silabeé. Esta vez sí que cerró la boca, para mi suerte.

-¿Volvemos? -propuso Laura al cabo de unos segundos.

-Sí, sí... -dije abriendo la puerta del Expreso.

* * *

-¿Queréis algo más, chicos? -preguntó Petricia dejando la paella (cómo no) en el centro de la mesa.

Habíamos llegado a Pedranía por la noche y, debido a esto, habíamos decido pasar la noche en la posada. Vamos, no la íbamos a pasar en la maldita iglesia, digo yo, más que nada porque AÚN LA ESTABAN RECONSTRUYENDO.

Gracias, Antonio. Gracias, Abel.

Y, como es evidente, estábamos cenando PAELLA. Ahora sí: gracias, "querido" novio bastardo.

-Sí -saltó Antonio para mi sorpresa-. ¿Podrías traerle un tomate a mi novio?

Oh... YO LE MATABA. AHORA SÍ QUE SÍ.

-¿Un tomate? -preguntó Petricia- ¿A tu... novio...? -me miró directamente a mí.

-Sí, a mi novio -respondió con una sonrisa. Petricia esbozó una sonrisa de complicidad y me miró con los ojos brillantes.

-En seguida... -se dio la vuelta y entró en la cocina. Sin embargo, el grito que pegó allí dentro se escuchó por toda Pedranía- ¡HOSTIA, QUÉ NOTICIÓÓÓÓN! ¡GINEBRAAAA, NO TE LO VAS A CREER! ¡LOVINO ES GAY Y ESTÁ SALIENDO CON ANTONIO!

En ese momento, todas las personas que había en la posada giraron la cabeza hacia nosotros, incluso la pareja de la mesa de al lado que no paraba de darse besitos y de llamarse mutuamente: _"Ineso..." "¡Juana!" "¡Ineso...!" "Juana..."_

-De esta no te libras, grandísimo capullo... -afirmé, queriendo asesinarle con la mirada. Me ardía la cara más que nunca, así que supongo que estaba más que rojo.

Y, encima, el muy bastardo se rió.

SE RIÓ.

...

...

...

Mierda, no podía odiar aquella risa...

-¿Chicos...? -una voz hizo que levantara la mirada. Sada nos miraba con una sonrisa... tipo Laura, de esas que no auguraba nada bueno.

-¿Qué quieres, Sada? -preguntó Laura con una sonrisa parecida a la de la posadera.

-¿Es verdad que estáis saliendo? -nos miró con los ojos brillantes primero a Antonio y luego a mí. Otra vez al capullo de Antonio y luego a mí.

-¡No!

-¡Sí!

Os imagináis quién dijo cada cosa, ¿verdad?

-¿En qué quedamos? -preguntó divertida.

-¡N...! -Laura me tapó la boca y respondió:

-Sí, están saliendo.

-Puta... -la insulté por lo bajo, de tal forma que Sada no me escuchó.

-¿En serio? Eso... eso... -empezó Sada- ¡Eso es genial! ¡Tremendamente genial! ¡Hay que celebrarlo! ¡La paella es cortesía de la casa!

-No hace falta, de verdad... -la tranquilizó Antonio.

-¿Cómo que no? ¡Estáis saliendo! -vale, si había alguien en Pedranía que no se había enterado, ahora estaba seguro de que ya lo sabían todos- ¡Es motivo de celebración...!

-...Pero queremos pagar la paella -la cortó el idiota de Antonio-. En serio, Sada, no es molestia. No te preocupes, con que te alegres por nosotros nos vale~

Sada empezó a calmarse y asintió rápidamente. Sin embargo, no se largó. Es más, empezó a juguetear con el borde de su delantal

-¿Quieres algo más? -preguntó Antonio educadamente.

-A ver cómo os pido esto... -murmuró.

-¿Pedirnos? ¿Qué quieres? -pregunté.

-Es que... -intentó buscar las palabras adecuadas, supongo- ¡Esta posada está en la final de los premios Posadín!

-¿En serio? -preguntó Laura

-¡Vaya, enhorabuena! -la felicitó Antonio.

-Sí... -Sada siguió jugueteando con el borde de su delantal- Pero, ahí no acaba la cosa... La carta que me mandaron... Bueno, dice que los posaderos que participen, o sea yo, debemos elegir un máximo de hasta cuatro compañeros y registrarnos en el Castillo de Pedranía. Y bueno... -hizo una pequeña pausa- me gustaría que... que vosotros...

-¿Fuéramos tus acompañantes? -pregunté.

-¡Exacto! Es decir, podría pedírselo perfectamente a Petricia, ella también fue aventurera, pero... -se puso colorada- Es que...

-Nos prefieres a nosotros -completó el idiota de Abel sin tardar. Sada asintió levemente.

-Pero no le digáis a Petricia que es por eso, ¿vale? Es que ella es tan... -hizo una pequeña mueca- Bueno, ¿lo haréis?

-Sí, no hay mucho que hacer -respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

-¿De verdad? ¡Muchas gracias! -Sada sonrió aliviada- La reunión en el castillo es mañana por la mañana, a las diez en punto. Saldremos de aquí a las nueve, así seguro que llegamos a tiempo, ¿os parece bien?

-Eso si despegamos a Antonio de las sábanas -rió Laura.

* * *

-Hola a todos -saludó el Rey Repelen... es decir, Pelente-. Es un gran placer para mí darles la bienvenida a la Final de los Premios Posadín. ¡Enhorabuena por haber llegado hasta aquí!

Sí, allí estábamos, en el salón del trono, con el rey, la reina, la princesa Aldonza y un guardia delante. Ah, y los otros finalistas, que habían resultado ser el capullo de Sanfran y el propietario de la posada de Moraleja del Soto.

Vamos, no iba a ir el de Las Chungueras, digo yo.

El guardia dio un paso al frente, se aclaró la garganta y sacó un rollo de pergamino. Empezó a hablar:

-Ahora, conozcamos a los propietarios. Si fueran tan amables de dar un paso al frente cuando sean nombrados... -entonces sí, empezó a leer- Desde la Casa Rural del Soto en Moraleja del Soto, el varias veces subcampeón en la final de los Posadín, el incontenible... ¡Pocholo!

El hombre, calvo, gordo y nervioso, dio un paso al frente e hizo una pequeña reverencia. Después volvió a su lugar.

-Desde el lejano Salto del Ángel -continuó el tío-, el joven que surgió de la nada y revolucionó el arte de la posadería... ¡Sanfran!

El capullo dio varios pasos hacia delante y saludó y lanzó besos a un público invisible. Casi le tuvieron que arrastrar para que volviera a su sitio.

-Y por último, pero no por ello menos importante, la perfecta propietaria del Reposo del Misionero, desde Pedranía... ¡Sada! -terminó el guardia.

Nerviosa y con cuidado de no tropezar, Sada dio un paso al frente e hizo una reverencia.

-¿El Reposo del Misionero? -le pregunté a Laura en un murmullo.

-¿No lo sabías? Es el nombre de la posada.

Ah, pues ahora me enteraba.

-¡Estos son los propietarios! -anunció el guardia, aunque no sé a quién- ¡Que la competición sea justa, damas y caballeros, y que gane el mejor posadero!

El maldito soldado salió de la sala y el rey se puso en pie, se aclaró la garganta y dijo:

-Ahora, permítanme que les explique las reglas de la final -hizo una pausa-. Cada propietario deberá ir a la gruta del mapa que mi hija les va a repartir en escasos segundos con los acompañantes a los que haya elegido -Aldonza se adelantó con tres rollos de pergamino y le dio uno al idiota de Pocholo, al gilipollas de Sanfran y a la bella Sada-. Lo que deben encontrar en esa gruta es aquello que consideren más importante para el buen funcionamiento de su posada y traerlo ante mí.

Nos miramos los unos a los otros. ¿En serio? ¿De qué iba aquello? ¿Era una maldita adivinanza?

-Sé que todo esto es algo impreciso -continuó el rey-, así que permítanme una pista... La respuesta está en las mismas garras de los octotauros. Si derrotan a veinte de esas espeluznantes bestias, podrán traer la respuesta ante mí. Y un recordatorio para los acompañantes -agregó-: ¡ustedes tienen la llave de la victoria! Si son derrotados en combate...

-...Algo casi imposible... -comentó el idiota de Abel por lo bajo. La verdad, sólo nos había llegado a dejar fuera de combate el gilipollas de Katze... y, a mí, Heracles. No, la batalla de los hermanos contra Fafnir no contaba, ya que ellos habían agotado sus energías derrotándole. Fafnir no había hecho nada para ayudar a matarlos.

-...Sus amigos posaderos no podrán averiguar la respuesta a mi acertijo -terminó el rey, que no había escuchado lo que había dicho el imbécil de Abel.

¡Ajá! ¡Así que SÍ que era un acertijo!

-Así que debéis trabajar en equipo para conseguir la victoria. ¡Buena suerte! -nos deseó Aldonza.

Entonces, casi nos echaron a patadas del salón del trono.

-Eh, Sada -se acercó el idiota de Sanfran. Estaba más feo que la última vez que le vi...

-¿Sí? -preguntó ella, girándose hacia él.

-Gracias a tu abuelo me he convertido en una imparable máquina de la posadería. Y traeré algo MUCHO MÁS importante, con lo que quiero decir MUCHO MÁS valioso, que ningún otro. Así que atenta... -sonrió confiado y le guiñó el ojo- porque el premio es mío.

Y antes de que Sada pudiera responder, salió corriendo de allí, seguido del plasta de Cisco y otro chico al que no conocía. Supongo que eran sus malditos compañeros.

Entonces Sada me miró, ladeando la cabeza, y me preguntó:

-¿Realmente crees que la respuesta es tan simple?

-Bueno, sólo hay una forma de averigüarlo -sonrió Laura pasando su brazo derecho por encima de los hombros de Sada-: ¿Vamos?

* * *

El puñetero vigésimo octotauro se deshizo en polvo ante nosotros después de que yo le clavara la espada en algún punto del lomo. Debía de haberle tocado algo grave, porque no era normal que se deshicieran así de fácilmente.

-Ese era el número veinte, ¿verdad? -preguntó Sada algo cansada de andar. Ella también había colaborado, ya que habíamos descubierto que sabía algo de magia de ataque, lo justo que podía aprender una posadera, es decir, lo bastante para defenderse si la atracaban.

Nada, simplemente algo de magia de aire y agua. También le servía para hacer trabajos diarios en la posada. Por lo visto, todo se lo había enseñado Petricia.

Esa capulla de pelo azul nunca dejaría de darnos sorpresas. Que si ahora sé magia del aire, que si ahora sé magia del agua, que si fui una exploradora famosa cuando era más joven...

¿Eh? Sí, fue una exploradora famosa. Tal vez algún día os cuente esa maldita historia... Bah, no creo, que os la cuente ella...

El caso es que habíamos trabajado todos juntos para cargarnos a esos veinte octotauros en la gruta que nos había tocado, una gran cueva escondida a unos dos kilómetros de Catacumba. A cada posadero le había tocado una gruta diferente, así que no había posibilidades de encontrarnos con el bastardo de Sanfran (menos mal).

-Sí, ya está -afirmó Laura.

-¡Bien~! -dijo el idiota de Antonio feliz.

-Pero... -empezó Sada. Parecía preocupada- no ha soltado nada... ¿Y entonces qué quería el rey...? -empezó a ponerse nerviosa. Parecía estar a punto de llorar- Vaya... a-a lo mejor... no soy lo bastante buena... Lo siento, papá... Lo siento, mamá... -ahí sí que se puso a llorar- No estoy hecha para convertirme en la Posadera de la Posada más Reposada... Pero vosotros sois increíbles -afirmó, mirándonos a los cuatro-. Combatiendo un monstruo tras otro de esa manera... No hay duda de que elegí a los compañeros adecuados, por ello os doy las gracias...

-Bah, pero si tú también has colaborado -aseguró Antonio sonriéndole-. ¡Los cinco hacemos un equipo genial! ¡Y sin ti creo que no habríamos podido derrotar a los octotauros~!

-¿Sin... mí...? -repitió, dejando de llorar de repente.

-¡Claro! ¡Si no hubieras estado tú no lo habríamos podido hacer! -sonrió. Bueno, en realidad sí que lo hubiéramos podido hacer, pero el capullo de Antonio era especialista en animar a la gente.

Poco a poco, Sada empezó a sonreír. Se le iluminó la mirada.

-¡Eso es! -dio una palmada, completamente feliz- ¡Ya sé lo que es! ¡Ya lo tengo! ¡Muchas gracias, Antonio, chicos! ¡Ya sé qué es exactamente lo más importante para nuestra posada! ¡Ya tenemos lo más importante! ¡Ahora volvamos al castillo! -y salió corriendo.

Tuvimos que darnos prisa para seguirla y no perderla.

Nada más salir al exterior de la cueva la cogimos por banda y nos teletransportamos frente al castillo de Pedranía.

-No me voy a acostumbrar nunca a las teletransportaciones... -aseguró Sada algo mareada- ¿Desde cuando puedes hacer eso?

-Desde después de conocernos -respondí. No pensaba reponderle más concretamente.

Corrimos hacia el interior del castillo y subimos las escaleras hasta llegar al salón del trono. Nadie nos impidió entrar, y dentro ya estaban los otros dos malditos finalistas.

-¡Llegáis tarde! -nos regañó Sanfran.

-Señor Sanfran, no llegan tarde. Nadie iba a llegar tarde -aseguró el rey. El otro hinchó los mofletes y se cruzó de brazos.

-De todas formas, perdón por la espera -se disculpó Sada poniéndose en su lugar. Nosotros nos pusimos detrás de ella, como siempre.

El rey carraspeó y se levantó de su trono. Me fijé que nada más levantarse, Natalia apareció de la nada y se sentó en el trono del rey, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Bueno, si era la guardiana de las posadas, tenía sentido que estuviera en los Premios Posadín.

-¡Han hecho todos un gran trabajo! Parece que todos han encontrado lo más importante para sus posadas y lo han traído -afirmó el rey-. Ahora, si desean mostrarme uno a uno lo que han traído... Pocholo -se giró hacia el maldito hombre-, ¿qué le parece si es el primero?

El tío se adelantó y sostuvo en alto una especie de trozo de piel bastante grande.

-Sí, Su Majestad. Creo que lo más importante es la piel de animal mágico que deja caer el octotauro, ¿sabe? La conseguí yo solo, sin la ayuda de mi hijo y tal, lo que me ha hecho darme cuenta de que lo más importante para mi posada es... ¡yo mismo!

-Mmm... -el rey no parecía muy convencido. Normal. Ese tal Pocholo (que menudo nombrecito, por cierto) era un gilipollas más grande que la Abadía Vocationis- Entonces la piel de animal mágico hizo que se diera cuenta de que usted es lo más importante, ¿eh?

-¡Exacto! -el hombre volvió a su puesto. Por detrás vi como Natalia negaba con la cabeza con su gesto de piedra siempre en la cara.

-¿Qué me dice usted, Sanfran? -continuó el rey.

-Bueno -dio un paso adelante, totalmente relajado, con lo que me pareció un mineral bastante grande en las manos-, si pregunta a una máquina de la posadería como yo, mi respuesta sería el mineral de platino. Es único y refinado, y lo mejor que he podido conseguir. Y vale un montón de monedas de oro -explicó-. Y eso es lo que busca la gente en una posada: ¡quieren que sean únicas, refinadas, caras y exclusivas!

El rey rió.

-¿Mineral de platino, eh? Fascinante...

-Gracias -con una sonrisa confiada, Sanfran volvió a su sitio. Natalia había puesto una cara de total desinterés. Aquello no le iba ni le venía, supongo.

-Y por último, ¿qué tal usted, Sada? -preguntó el rey- ¿Cuál es su respuesta?

Ella se quedó callada sin moverse, pensando lo que iba a hacer. Sin saberlo, consiguió llamar la atención de Natalia.

-¿Qué ocurre, muchacha? -preguntó el rey- ¡Vamos, hable!

Lentamente, Sada se adelantó. Como bien sabía yo, ella no había traído nada. ¿Qué tenía planeado?

-Bueno... -empezó, rascándose un poco la cabeza- Lo siento, pero no puedo mostrarle lo más importante para mi posada y, la verdad, no lo he conseguido dando caza a un monstruo... -confesó- Me di cuenta de lo que era cuando Lovi, Antonio, Laura, Abel y yo trabajábamos juntos en aquella gruta... -sonrió tímidamente- Lo más importante para mi posada es el trabajo duro y el apoyo de los que me rodean: el trabajo en equipo. Están ellos, por supuesto -nos señaló con un gesto de mano-, pero también están Petricia, Ginebra... ¡y todos los empleados!

Hizo una pequeña pausa para coger aire.

-Si faltara alguno de ellos, el Reposo del Misionero no sería igual -afirmó-. Sería complicado trabajar sin esa persona. Costaría mucho encontrar a alguien que pudiera igualar y hacernos olvidar a esa persona... Por no decir prácticamente imposible, y no me refiero al dinero precisamente. Porque todos somos un equipo... una familia... -concluyó.

Todo el mundo quedó en silencio... Menos Natalia, que aplaudió. No con muchas ganas, pero aplaudió. Aunque claro, ellos no la escuchaban.

-...Gracias, Sada -dijo el Rey Pelente con una sonrisa. Ella inclinó la cabeza a modo de reverencia y volvió a su puesto. El maldito rey se aclaró la garganta una vez más y anunció-. El Posadero de la Posada más Reposada debe reunir una cantidad de aptitudes sorprendentes. ¿No es así... -empezó- Presidente?

Un hombre salió de detrás del trono de la Reina Dora, que sonreía feliz, a todo esto. Era un hombre, concretamente un viejo al que conocía muy bien.

-¿¡Abuelo!? -Sada pegó un bote cuando le vio- ¿¡P... presidente!?

-¿¡EH!? ¿¡Qué es esto!? -preguntó Sanfran- ¿Es una broma o algo parecido?

-Me temo que es cierto -respondió el abuelo con una sonrisa comprensiva-. Soy el Presidente de la Aposación de Pubs, Posadas y Pensiones. Lo siento, pero no podía revelarlo hasta ahora -se disculpó. Seguidamente miró a su nieta-. Sada, tu respuesta es perfecta. Demuestra que has aprendido lo que significa ser un buen posadero. Estoy orgulloso de ti.

Sada estaba estupefacta. Joder, como para no estarlo...

-Pues bien, una vez consideradas sus respuestas, creo que estamos en disposición de anunciar los resultados... -dijo entonces el jodido rey. ¿Para qué hacía el paripé si ya sabíamos quién había ganado?- Me complace anunciar el ganador de los Posadín, que coronan este año como POSADERA de la Posada más Reposada a... ¡Sada, del Reposo del Misionero! ¡Sada, es un enorme placer para mí concederle el mismo premio que ganó su padre hace tantos años!

Entonces, Aldonza (que también estaba allí, por supuesto) se acercó al trono de su padre y sacó el premio Posadín de detrás. Fue hacia Sada y se lo entregó con una sonrisa.

La pobre posadera aún no se lo creía... Y Sanfran tampoco.

-¡Acaba de nacer una nueva Posadera de la Posada más Reposada! -anunció el Rey Pelente- ¡Por favor, un fuerte aplauso para la ganadora de los premios Posadín de este año, Sada, del Reposo del Misionero!

* * *

Joder, menudo fiestón hubo aquella noche en la posada. Bueno, mejor dicho, "lo que entiende Sada por fiestón".

Estuvieron solo los empleados, los huéspedes de ese día, nosotros cuatro y, para sorpresa de todos, el gilipollas de Pocholo y el capullo de Sanfran.

El tal Pocholo se tomó bien la derrota. Según él, ya estaba acostumbrado: le pasaba todos los putos años. Y bueno, Sanfran...

Bah, los que nos quedamos despiertos hasta tarde pudimos ver cómo Sanfran, nada borracho, le pedía salir a Sada, y esta aceptaba. Pero después le preguntamos a ella y se hacía la sorda.

_-"¿Yo? ¿Con Sanfran? ¿De dónde os sacáis esas bobadas?"_

Desde luego, esa chica no estaba hecha para mentir.

Bueno, sólo era deciros eso. Tampoco es que haya mucho más que contar...

Simplemente, después nos quedamos a dormir en la posada... EN HABITACIONES SEPARADAS. NO PENSÉIS RARO, JODER.

* * *

**Yyyy... después de esto... ¿nos queda algo por decir...?**

**ALISA: Bueno, sí, explicar lo de Petricia. A ver, la tal Petricia fue aventurera, junto a una chica amiga suya que se llamaba Orellana, y eran famosas en todo el mundo; y un día, defendiendo Batsureg de unos monstruos, Orellana murió intentando salvar a un niño. Cuando pasó esto, Petricia la enterró y, aunque se prometió a sí misma no volver a salir de aventuras, también se comprometió a meterle el gusanillo de la aventura a tantas personas como pudiera. Y esa es la historia.**

**DESI: Pero si era tan buena, ¿por qué se quedó atrapada en el Hexágono tan fácilmente? No tiene sentido...**

**ALISA: Pregúntale a los guionistas del juego. De todas formas, en su misión te toca hacer que le vuelvan a entrar ganas de salir de aventuras, te encuentras al fantasma de Orellana y te da una especie de collar de la amistad que se habían regalado... Y cuando Petricia lo ve, vuelve a tener ganas de salir de aventuras por ahí y se une a tu grupo. Y ya te la puedes llevar por ahí de fiesta.**

**DESI: Y a Sada también, después de todo este rollo de los Posadines. Aunque antes de la misión de los Posadines había otra burrada de misiones que tocaban hacer antes por narices, pero Alisa ha saltado directamente a esta porque sí.**

**ALISA: Y eso, que espero no tardar mucho en colgar el siguiente, que aunque ya lo tengo escrito, quiero tener también el siguiente... Pero antes de hacerlo... Tendré que escribir el último. El fatídico OVA 7. El juego y su lógica, ¡déjame hacer las misiones como me dé la ganaaaargghlkjebvaldshfvj!11**

**Eeen fin... ¡Muchos besetes y abrazos a todos y nos vemos pronto!**

**- Miss Desi y Miss Alisa -**

**PD: ¡esperad, esperad, no os vayáis todavía! ¡Tenemos otro anuncio que hacer! Y es que queremos dar las gracias otra vez a todo el que sigue esta historia pooorque...**

_**¡hemos superado los 100**** reviews!**_

**Lo que parecía imposible... En serio, los reviews nos hacen muy felices, sobre todo a Alisa.**

**DESI: Yo creo que se ha convertido en yonqui de reviews... Se pasa el día diciendo "Escribiiiiir, teengo que escribiiiir..."**

**ALISA: Desi, no seas bestia.**

**DESI: (se va haciendo la croqueta)**

**ALISA: Es verdad que los reviews me animan mucho, pero ya me pasaba el día pensando en escribir antes de que empezarais a reviewear habitualmente... Así que ni caso a Desi.**

**Y como esto se está haciendo demasiado largo, lo dejamos ya... ¡Nos leemos!**


	36. OVA 2

**¡Hola de nuevo, aquí Miss Desi y Miss Alisa!**

**Alisa tiene algo que decir...**

**ALISA: ¡ESTÁ ACABADAAAA! Sí señoras y caballeros, oficialmente he terminado de escribir esta historia, y aunque aún quedan OVAs por colgar, ya siento un terrible vacío existencial en mi interior...**

**DESI: Yo no quiero que se acabe T_T Ha sido tan divertido...**

**ALISA: Pero... al final la cosa se va a quedar en 6 OVAs. ¡Sí, ya sé que no hago más que quitar! Pero la razón es sencilla: el juego se me ha vuelto a atravesar. No veo la forma de llegar a la misión que necesito para escribir el que iba a ser el tercer OVA (el del teniente Katze, aka. Sr. Miau). Si eso ya contaremos de qué iba...**

**DESI: Meh, tampoco es que tuviera una relevancia vital para la historia... Simplemente era divertido.**

**ALISA: ¡Pero ya he terminado el 6, el último, el ÉPICO, que es el que importaba! En el Word dura 14 páginas, sólo digo eso... Es lo más largo que he escrito para esta historia. Eso sí, no sé si todos estaréis conformes con ese "final". Yo he intentado hacerlo lógico y con una explicación, pero si a alguien no le gusta, por favor, que me comprenda. Es que no se me ocurría otra solución.**

**En fin, sin más dilación... Vamos con Almoneda.**

**PD: en realidad la chica no es tan badass. Si estáis jugando al juego, que no os decepcione la misión de verdad.**

**PD2: Alisa dice que en el primer capítulo donde salió Almoneda dijo que tenía los ojos verdes, y en realidad los tiene azules. Desi no acaba de entender la grandísima importancia de esto, pero en fin, nunca está de más aclarar.**

* * *

**OVA 2: "Almoneda y sus líos" no... Más bien "Los líos y su Almoneda"**

_P.O.V Lovino_

-¿Sabéis, chicos? Últimamente noto a Almoneda algo extraña -comentó Sada.

-¿En serio? -preguntó el gilipollas de Antonio mientras miraba interesado hacia la cocina. Él y su esperada y puñetera paella, cómo no- Yo la veo muy normal...

-Será porque tú no tienes ni puta idea de leer la atmósfera, bastardo -afirmé.

-Lovi, no hace falta decirlo así... Pero tienes razón: Antonio, no tienes ni idea de leer la atmósfera -aceptó Laura.

Una vez más, estábamos sentados en una de las mesas de la posada de Pedranía, sin mucho que hacer... salvo comer. Comer paella, para variar. Algún día me empezaría a salir arroz por las orejas.

En serio, creo que dentro de no mucho acabaríamos con las reservas de arroz mundiales gracias al bastardo de Antonio.

El caso era ése: estábamos esperando a que nos trajeran la jodida paella. Y, como era mediodía y los clientes solían venir por la noche, Sada no tenía mucho trabajo. De cualquier manera, había acercado una silla de otra mesa y se había sentado a hablar con nosotros.

-Pues eso, que la noto rara -resumió, recostándose en el respaldo-. ¿Podríais preguntarle qué le pasa? Es que yo, al ser su jefa... -hizo una mueca- No creo que le guste hablar de esas cosas conmigo.

-Ya, a mí tampoco me gustaría -respondió Laura. Hubo unos segundos de silencio que le sirvieron a Laura para cambiar la expresión de su cara a "modo cotilla"-. Por cierto... ¿qué tal vas con Sanfran?

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué Sanfran? No conozco a ningún Sanfran... -afirmó Sada poniéndose cada vez más roja.

-Claaaaaaaaaro... Tú no conoces a ningún bastardo llamado Sanfran... ¡Y yo soy la asquerosa de Daena! -solté yo.

Los tres bastardos me miraron. Laura y Antonio contuvieron la risa. Supuse que los muy cabrones me estarían imaginando vestido de Daena en aquellos mismos momentos.

Cualquier día me lío a dar tajos con la espada y sólo quedo yo en todo el mundo, Reino del Todopoderoso incluido.

Entonces, Sada puso una cara que nunca le había visto antes. Daba miedo.

-¿Y tú con Antonio? ¿Ya os habéis acos-?

-¡NO! ¡JAMÁS!

-Ya me gustaría~ -rió el bastardo.

Allí iban a rodar cabezas. La del gilipollas de Antonio la primera.

Sada y Laura rieron a carcajadas mientras golpeaban la mesa. No recordaba a Sada tan... tan... tan... no pienso insultarla, que es una señorita.

Eso sí, os puedo asegurar que la confianza da asco. DA MÁS QUE ASCO. Ah, Y ODIO A PETRICIA POR SER TAN BOCAZAS. Pero claro, antes que ella fue el capullo de mi novio...

...No sé por qué aún no había cortado con él...

-Volviendo al tema principal... -empecé de nuevo, cuando noté que esas dos empezaban a dejar de reírse. También notaba mis mejillas ardiendo, pero aquello no era lo más importante...- ¿Qué tal con el idiota de Sanfran? Todos sabemos que empezasteis a salir después de la ceremonia del Posa-

-¡Vaya, qué tarde se está haciendo! ¡Y vosotros sin comer! ¡Voy a... a... a la cocina, a ver có0mo va la paella! -y Sada salió pitando.

Por el Todopoderoso, qué niña más cobarde... ¿Y con esa habíamos ido a matar octotauros hacía menos de una semana?

Al cabo de unos minutos nos trajeron la pella. Pero no nos la trajo ni Ginebra ni Petricia, como de costumbre.

La trajo Almoneda. Algo raro, ya que era la jefa de las limpiadoras, asistentas, doncellas... como quieras llamarlas.

Y, para continuar con la sorpresa, se sentó con nosotros.

-Chicos, os tengo que pedir un favor... bastante especial -empezó.

¿Hola? ¿Un favor? ¿Y encima especial? ¡Pero si casi no la conocíamos! ¡Puede que de vista y de decir "Hola, soy Almoneda, será un placer atenderles"!

-¿Tenéis un momento? -preguntó.

-N...

-¡Pues claro! ¡Nos aburrimos más que un limo atascado en la copa de un árbol! -aseguró Laura tapándome la boca con la mano.

Mis instintos asesinos aumentaban por momentos.

-¿En serio? -preguntó. Laura asintió- ¡Genial! Bueno... -cambió el tono de voz a uno más triste. Nos miró con aquellos ojos azules tan preciosos que tenía- veréis... es... -respiró hondo- Es un asunto un poco delicado... Me preguntaba si... si podríais pedirle a Sada que os prestase el libro de huéspedes de esta posada...

-¿El libro de huéspedes? -repitió el idiota de Abel extrañado. Ella volvió a asentir.

-Ya sé que es algo muy fuerte que pedir, pero es de vital importancia. Espero que podáis hacerme ese favor... -se levantó- ¿Lo haréis?

-Err... Claro... -aceptó Laura, no muy convencida.

-¡Muchas gracias! -sonrió ella- Y ahora, si me disculpáis, debo ir a la cocina. ¡Ah, y no le digáis a Sada que lo he pedido yo! -y salió corriendo.

* * *

-¿El... libro de huéspedes? -repitió Sada sorprendida. Se lo habíamos preguntado nada más había vuelto a salir de la cocina.

-Exacto -afirmó Laura.

-¿Y para qué, si se puede saber? Quiero decir, seguro que vuestras intenciones son buenas, pero... -se mordió el labio- Es que me parece raro, nada más. De todas formas, se lo tenéis que pedir a Petricia. Es la encargada de la caja fuerte, aunque en sus ratos libres hace de camarera-explicó-. El libro de huéspedes es vital para la gestión de la posada. Por favor, no lo perdáis.

Así, fuimos a Petricia y le explicamos la situación.

-Bueno, si Sada está de acuerdo... -aceptó, encogiéndose de hombros. Entonces, nos llevó hasta la caja fuerte, detrás del mostrador y, tras abrirla, nos dio el libro- ¡Ni se os ocurra perderlo!

Entonces, de refilón, vimos a Almoneda pasar andando escaleras arriba, hacia las habitaciones.

-Te prometo que no lo perderemos -le aseguró Laura, justo antes de salir corriendo tras Almoneda, con el libro bajo el brazo.

No tardamos en encontrar a Almoneda.

-¡Eh! -la llamé. La rubia se detuvo y se dio la vuelta.

-Ah, ¿eso que lleváis es...? -preguntó, mientras llegábamos frente a ella.

-Sí -la cortó Laura, tendiéndoselo. La otra lo cogió algo sorprendida. Lo abrió por una página cualquiera.

-Mmm... Vamos a ver... -de repente, su voz sonaba más... ¿profesional...?- ¡Qué notas más detalladas! ¡Espléndido! -pasó las páginas rápidamente- ...Información sobre todos los huéspedes y cómo fue su estancia... Así es, se trata de un recurso de valor incalculable...

Vale, ya a aquellas alturas estaba hablando para sí misma.

-...Si le entrego estos datos a esa gente... -empezó a murmurar para sí misma.

-Eh, ¿a qué te refieres con...? -empecé, pero ella me dio la espalda y salió corriendo pasillo arriba- ¡Espera! -le grité, empezando a correr tras ella.

Joder, sí que corría rápido con esos taconazos, la muy... señorita de moral distraída...

Entonces y sin previo aviso, giró hacia la izquierda, bajando por unas pequeñas escaleras de servicio. Yo bajé detrás de ella. Escuchaba cómo los bastardos me pisaban los talones.

Aparecimos en las cocinas. Almoneda se deslizó con facilidad entre la gente, mientras que yo me iba chocando con todo el que veía. Joder, ¿qué tenía la gente con interponerse en mi camino?

Entré con paso rápido al bar/vestíbulo/lo que sea de la posada. La sala principal, vamos.

-¡Que se aparte_ tutti il mondo_! ¡Somos gente importante! -dos hombres trajeados y con gafas de sol entraron en la posada como Pedro por su casa a la vez que yo y Almoneda frenábamos en seco. Una vez los bastardos salieron de la cocina hicieron lo mismo.

Los hombres se acercaron al mostrador, concretamente a una seria y preocupada Sada que los miraba sin saber que decir. Uno de los hombres apoyó el brazo encima del mostrador.

-Oye, muñeca, ¿qué te preocupa? Somos _clienti_, como_ tutti il mondo_, _¿certo?_ -preguntó. Desde mi posición pude ver a una Natalia cruzada de brazos, apoyada en la pared, con cara de preocupación.

Eso sí, yo ya di por sentado que no pensaba hacer nada en el caso de que las cosas se pusieran feas.

-P-por supuesto que sí -dijo Sada entonces-. Lo siento, pero es que hablan un poco alto, y eso molesta a los clientes y...

-_Ma_ nos está discriminando, ¿eh? -interrumpió el otro- No pensábamos que esto fuera un antro de tan baja estofa, ¿eh, Luigi? -el otro asintió.

-No se trata de eso, lo prometo. Es sólo que... -intentó explicarse Sada, pero entonces Almoneda dio un paso adelante y la interrumpió, escondiendo de su vista el libro de huéspedes:

-Está bien, Sada. Estos... -dudó un segundo- caballeros han venido a verme a mí. ¿No es así?

Entonces, los dos hombres la miraron y el que debía de ser el bastardo de Luigi rió y dijo:

-Por supuesto. _Andiamo fuori_, Almoneda. Tenemos unos asuntillos que _tratare_.

-¿A... Almoneda...? -preguntó Sada, como pidiendo explicaciones mientras Almoneda se acercaba tranquilamente a los hombres y los tres salían de la posada.

Entonces, la posadera se giró hacia nosotros.

-Chicos, me fío de vosotros. Por favor, ¿podrías ir a ver si Almoneda está bien por mí?

-No hay problema -gruñí yo. Además, se había llevado el libro de huéspedes, pero eso no se lo iba a decir a Sada...

Sin perder tiempo, salimos fuera de la posada y vimos cómo doblaban la esquina a nuestra derecha y se metían por un pequeño callejón apenas visible. Nos acercamos sigilosamente y empezamos a escuchar.

-Vamos, muñeca. Has tenido_ tutto il tempo del mondo_. Ahora muéstranos la mercancía -ordenó el que no era el bastardo de Luigi.

-Lo siento, pero aún no he podido...

-_Ma_ será broma, ¿no? -preguntó el gilipollas de Luigi- ¡Mejor que sea _così_, porque a los posafiosos no nos gustan quienes no cumplen _la sua palabra_! ¿_Capisci_?

-No has olvidado el trato, ¿_certo_? -preguntó el otro- Nos das la mercancía de modo que veamos por qué destaca un lugar tan elegante como este y nosotros...

-¡Eh, Mario! -interrumpió el gilipollas de Luigi- ¡La _ragazza_ esconde algo en la espalda, _capo_!

-Oh no, eso es... -dijo el llamado Mario. Escuchamos los tacones de Almoneda retroceder por la calle, queriendo ocultar lo que debía ser el libro de huéspedes.

Escuchamos un pequeño chillido suyo y cómo un libro caía al suelo.

-_Allora, ma_ si es el libro de huéspedes. ¿Quién lo iba a _decire_? -habló Luigi- Al final lo has hecho _bene_. ¡_Molto bene_, Almoneda!

-No vamos a presionarte hoy, ¿_capisci_? Quizá en otro momento. Y eso puede ser antes de lo que piensas...

-Lárguemonos de aquí -ordenó Luigi.

Casi no nos dio tiempo a escondernos cuando salieron ellos pitando, antes incluso de que pudiéramos seguirles.

A los pocos segundos salió Almoneda andando del callejón, agarrándose el brazo derecho con la mano izquierda. Cuando lo apartó, vimos que tenía un desgarrón en su precioso vestido verde con sangre, pero, curiosamente, no había marca de herida.

Entonces nos vio.

-Vosotros... lo habéis oído todo, ¿verdad? -preguntó.

-Hasta la última palabra -afirmó Laura. Almoneda suspiró y se acercó.

-Es... Es cierto -pareció como si se quitara un gran peso de encima-. He estado trabajando como... espía... Esos malvados posafiosos secuestraron a mi padre y me han obligado a trabajar para ellos desde entonces. Me prometí que ya no haría ningún trabajo más para ellos, pero entonces pensé en mi pobre padre y... -empezó a llorar- Y ahora les he dado el libro de huéspedes, uno de los recursos más importantes de la posda... Cuando salí corriendo con él, yo sólo... yo sólo pretendía ponerlo a salvo, ya que si hubiera estado donde siempre, habrían reventado la caja fuerte y... y... Ay, ¿qué he hecho? -empezó a llorar desconsoladamente- ¡Por favor, recuperad el libro de huéspedes por mí! ¡Si esos hombres quieren, pueden causar todo tipo de problemas a los clientes cuyos detalles se incluyen en él! ¡No puedo ni imaginarme cuánto se enfadarán Sada, Petricia, Ginebra y los demás!

-Tranquila, te ayudaremos -dije yo, dando un paso adelante. Aunque hacía unos minutos odiaba a Almoneda, ahora que había escuchado su explicación, no iba a dejar tirada a una dama en apuros.

-¡Sí, será guay pillar a los malos! -añadió el gilipollas de mi novio. ¿"Pillar a los malos"? ¿En serio?

-Mu-muchas gracias, chicos... -dijo Almoneda intentando limpiarse las lágrimas- L-los posafiosos están continuamente trasladando su base. Son expertos en eliminar pistas -explicó-. Y, aunque no tengo buenas conexiones con el submundo criminal precisamente, he oído hablar de una base subterránea que utilizan. Y se encuentra en...

* * *

Joder, qué puto calor. No recordaba que aquel jodido desierto fuera tan caluroso, valga la redundancia.

Y eso que habíamos jurado no volver a pisar Sheba.

Pues sí, allí estábamos, en mitad de la noche, escondiéndonos por las esquinas para que los malditos guardias no nos vieran. Y es que teníamos que encontrar una entrada a las alcantarillas porque, según la preciosa Almoneda, la base que los posafiosos (gran nombre, mezcla entre posada y mafiosos, imaginación al poder) estaban utilizando en aquellos momentos se encontraba allí.

Y, por cosas de la vida, los posafiosos podían teletransportarse, igual que yo, pero ellos sólo podían hacerlo en espacios abiertos, donde no hubiera techo. Así que había que darse prisa y cogerlos en su base, para que no pudieran escapar.

No tardamos en encontrar un maldito pozo que nos llevó a las alcantarillas.

-Joder, huelen peor de lo que recordaba... -me quejé.

-Ya... -respondió Laura con voz nasal. Estaría intentando no respirar por la nariz.

-Callad -ordenó su hermano en voz baja.

Entonces, empezamos a escuchar unas voces que se acercaban.

-_Il capo_ no es ningún estúpido al elegir un_ lugare_ como este como escondrijo. Nadie nos encontrará aquí -decía Luigi.

-Rápido -articuló Laura alarmada haciendo gentos para que nos acercáramos a ella. En cuanto lo hicimos, murmuró un hechizo de invisibilidad que entró en efecto al mismo tiempo que aparecían aquellos dos cabrones con una antorcha en la mano.

-_Ma_ qué hay de esa _ragazza_, Almoneda, ¿eh? -dijo entonces Mario-. Simula que trabaja para nosotros,_ ma_ no es una de las _nostri_. ¡_Maledetta_ rata! -se quejó, tirando una piedrecita que llevaba en la mano hacia delante...

...Con tan mala suerte que le dio a Laura en la cabeza.

-¡Ay! -gritó, perdiendo la concentración de repente. Quedamos visibles ante ellos.

Pegaron un bote, pero no tardaron en reaccionar y nos apuntaron con sus pistolas, temblando, pero Abel y Laura sacaron sus báculos, ella con el el jodido Sabio Supremo abierto en la mano. Por su parte, Antonio tensó el arco y yo amenacé con sacar la espada.

-¡_Allora, capo_! ¡Estos son los de la posada a la que fuimos! -se sorprendió Mario- ¿Qué hacemos con ellos, _capo_?

-¡_F... fuora_ de aquí! -gritó Luigi. parecía asustado- Tenemos que_ encontrare reforzi_... -empezó a caminar hacia atrás- o algo... -y salieron corriendo.

Corrimos tras ellos, sin perderles de vista en ningún momento. Entonces bajaron por unas escaleras que no se veían a simple vista y, evidentemente, les seguimos.

Llegamos a una sala poco iluminada, libre de cualquier tipo de agua asquerosa y humedad y con algunos muebles desgastados por el uso (mesas, sillas, estanterías...). Al fondo había una puerta de rejas, pero no sabíamos lo que había detrás.

Tampoco nos importaba, ya que Mario y Luigi se habían detenido frente a un hombre también trajeado, pero vestido más... elegante. Con más nivel, maldita sea.

Pero nos detuvimos un poco antes de estar a la vista de ellos. Vamos, que nos escondimos.

-¡_C...capo_! ¡Tenemos un problema! -empezó Mario.

-¡Han encontrado_ la nostra_ guarida! ¡Ya no es _segreta_! -continuó Luigi.

-¡¿_Ma_ qué hacéis, inútiles?! -les gritó el otro- ¡Por aquí no hay _scappatoria_!

-Vaya, mira tú qué suerte... -dije yo, saliendo entonces. Así, sin pensármelo. Los otros tres bastardos se encogieron de hombros y me siguieron con sus armas en alto.

Bueno, si no tenían escapatoria, íbamos de puta madre no, lo siguiente.

-¡Aaaaah! ¡_C...capo_! ¡A_ la nostra_ espalda! -gritó Luigi en cuanto se dio la vuelta y nos vio.

Entonces, el "capo" se alarmó, se dio la vuelta y les gritó:

-¡Por aquí, _ragazzi_! ¡Escaparemos por aquí! -gritó, dirigiéndose hacia una de las paredes.

Entonces, una nueva voz conocida por todos interrumpió:

-No tenéis donde escapar. Voy un paso por delante de vosotros, allá donde vayáis...

De la nada y justo delante de ellos, apareció Almoneda. Y cuando digo "de la nada", digo "de la jodida nada". Había aparecido porque sí.

Sí, allí estaba ella... Aunque tenía una sonrisa confiada y una... una...

Joder, llevaba un pistolón en cada mano.

-¡T...tú! -gritó el capo.

-¿¡A... Almoneda!? -nos sorprendimos todos los demás.

-Yo -sonrió ella. Bajó una de las pistolas y la dejó en el suelo. Hizo una mueca cogiéndose la falda de su precioso vestido verde-. ¿...Por qué sigo llevando esto? ¡Es lo más incómodo y caluroso que me he puesto en mi vida!

Acto seguido y sin esfuerzo se arrancó primero la falda del vestido y luego todo el corpiño. Lo sorprendente fue la ropa que llevaba puesta debajo.

Se trataba de unos pantalones largos hasta el tobillo completamente negros y ajustados, de cuero. Por parte de arriba llevaba un chaleco negro de cuero que dejaba visibles sus hombros y sus brazos. Llevaba una riñonera también negra, de la que no tardó en sacar unas gafas de sol que debían ser lo más moderno del mercado, y se las puso. Al cinturón llevaba colgado lo que parecían dos puñales, un látigo (¿adivináis el color?) y una cuerda bastante larga. Sus largos guantes blancos y sus taconazos del mismo color cambiaron a color negro como si nada. Y, por último, con sólo estirar de la cinta verde que recogía su pelo, soltó su moño y su larga melena rubia cayó como una cascada por su espalda.

JO-DER.

JODER CON LA JEFA DE LAS LIMPIADORAS.

En realidad, no sabía cómo no le habíamos visto antes el chaleco y el pantalón, si con el vestido de normal se deberían ver...

Ah, seguro que la tía era una experta en magia de ilusión, porque si no, no me lo explicaba...

Volvió a coger la pistola del suelo y sonrió.

-No debéis sorprenderos -les dijo a los tres cabrones posafiosos. Y lo dijo con una calma...-. He imaginado este momento cientos de veces...

-¿D-de qué hablas, _imbecile_? -preguntó el capullo del capo temeroso- ¡Trabajas para _me_! _Allora_, ¡largo de aquí!

Almoneda (si es que se llamaba realmente así) rió dulcemente, aunque la situación no era precisamente para hacer eso.

-Me temo que no -dijo de repente con voz dura. Como comentario, voy a decir que en aquellos momentos la mandibula del idiota de Abel llegaba al suelo y lo traspasaba. Lo reconozco, estaba más que buena. Mucho MÁS que buena-. Puede que os interese saber que trabajo para la Aposación de Pubs, Posadas y Pensiones. Y que tú, Al Posadone, junto a Mario y Luigi, tus subordinados, ¡quedas arrestado!

-¡_Ma come_! ¡_Per questo_ la lista de _invitatti_ era falsa! -acusó Mario. Ah, ¿que era falsa? ¿Cuándo cojones y cómo narices la había cambiado Almoneda...?

Espera, ya no sabía qué esperarme de ella... Creo que esa tía podía hacer cualquier cosa... ¿Y decía que pertenecía a la "Aposación de Pubs, Posadas y Pensiones"? ¿La misma Aposación de Pubs, Posadas y Pensiones que concedía los premios Posadín? ¿La que presidía el viejo, el abuelo de Sada?

Joder, cómo se las gastaban los de por allí...

Entonces, Almoneda nos miró a nosotros.

-Gracias, chicos. Sabía que podríais llegar hasta aquí sin problemas. Gracias a vosotros he podido acorralar a Al Posadone en su guarida -sonrió de nuevo.

-Eeeeh... De nada... -respondió Laura sin enterarse del todo de lo que estaba pasando.

-Ahora, Al Posadone, si no quiere pasarlo mal, lo mejor será que me deje inmovilizarle y venga conmigo sin oponer resistencia -pidió Almoneda ladeando la cabeza y sin dejar de sonreír ni de apuntarles con sus pistolas.

Sin embargo, Al Posadone rió.

-Supongo que esa _stupidata_ funciona con los_ imbecile_ con los sueles _trattare_, ¿_certo_? _Bene_, ¡no funcionarán _con me_! -entonces, silbó y gritó- ¡Aquí, chico! ¡Vamos, Lindo Pulgoso! ¡Tengo aquí algo a lo que hincarle el _dente_! ¡Ataca, chico!

Entonces empezamos a escuchar unas pisadas... digamos, grandes, que provenían del otro lado de la puerta. A los pocos segundos, un gran dragón negro (no del estilo del cabrón de Fafnir, era gordo, no tenía alas... sí, más bien era un lagarto gordo) destrozó la puerta y entró en la sala dando tumbos.

-¡_Andiamo, ragazzi_! ¡Es nuestra _oportunità_ de _escapare_ de a...! -se detuvo en cuanto vio que su "Lindo Pulgoso" se deshacía tras recibir a la vez una bala de Almoneda, un rayo de Laura y una flecha de Antonio.

¿Yo? Yo no, yo no tengo armas para atacar a distancia... Y el capullo de Abel seguía embobado mirando a Almoneda y dejando charcos de baba en el suelo.

-Me parece que no... -ahora la que reía era Almoneda.

A la velocidad de la luz, la rubia soltó las pistolas, descolgó la cuerda y en menos que un limo tarda en decir "glup" los había atado a los tres juntos. Y, con tocarles un punto en el cuello, hizo que los tres se desmayaran inmediatamente.

Entonces, con paso lento, Almoneda recogió sus pistolas y se las colgó en el cinturón, como todas las armas que llevaba. Se dirigió a nosotros:

-Ay, chicos. Tuve que mentiros tantas veces sobre mi verdadera identidad... Espero que podáis perdonarme -hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza, como pidiendo disculpas.

-No te preocupes... -sonrió Laura, aún confusa. Luego le murmuró a su hermano- Abel, no es de muy buena educación quedarse con la boca abierta de esa manera...

Inmediatamente, su hermano corrió su gesto.

-La verdad es que ahora mismo trabajo para la Aposación, pero soy miembro de la CIIA, la única organización legítima de agentes secretos del mundo. El significado de las siglas es alto secreto -guiñó el ojo derecho mientras sonreía-. La CIIA distribuye a sus agentes a distintas sub-organizaciones, por ejemplo la Aposación de Pubs, Posadas y Pensiones. ¡Pero yo trabajo con todo lo que me den! -rió- El caso es que me enviaron a esta organización con el fin de detener a Al Posadone.

-Pero, tu padre... -empezó el idiota de Antonio.

-Ah, mi padre... -Almoneda rió de nuevo- Totalmente invención mía. Eso convence a cualquiera, ¿eh? Y lo del asunto del libro de huéspedes era sólo para camelaros. Aunque soy de las mejores agentes del mundo actual, y no es broma, mis jefes estás de acuerdo con eso, me di cuenta de que jamás podría capturar a Al Posadone sola... así que tuve que buscarme aliados~ ¿Y qué mejores aliados que unos celestiales como vosotros? Encajabais a la perfec-

-Espera, espera, espera... ¿Has dicho celestiales? ¿De qué vas? -la interrumpí. Me iba poniendo pálido por momentos.

-Va, Lovino, no te hagas el tonto -ladeó la cabeza con una sonrisa de seguridad-. Lo sé TODO. Créeme, tampoco os he elegido así porque sí: antes os estuve observando desde... desde que estabais en Batsureg, más o menos -hizo memoria.

-Es coña, ¿no? -preguntó Laura, que tenía la misma cara que yo en aquellos momentos.

-Claro que no. Por cierto, estabas genial con el traje de novia típico de Batsureg. Las líneas de pintura que tenías en la cara eran naranjas, ¿verdad? -preguntó aún sonriente.

-¿Pero cómo...? -empecé yo, pero me cortó.

-Invisibilidad, teletransporte y sigilo. Mucho sigilo -repitió-. Son las cualidades básicas para espiar. Y yo os sigo la pista desde Batsureg... Me costaba un poco encontraros si os teletransportabais, pero con un sencillo hechizo de rastreo se puede acabar sabiendo -aseguró, encogiéndose de hombros-. ¿En cuanto a cómo me enteré...? Bien, tenía mis sospechas, pero me convencí cuando el propio Lovino os lo confesó todo. Aunque no pude seguiros la pista hasta Kerker: jamás había estado en ese sitio, así que no podía teletransportarme. Tampoco os seguí hasta... ¿el Observatorio y el Reino del Todopoderoso los llamabais? Tampoco tengo ni idea de qué es el Expreso Celestial... ¡Pero sí que sé lo que es un yggo! Os vi comerlo después de estar un día entero sin veros. En otras palabras: el día de Kerker. Y a eso le sumamos dos días y... ¡vaya, todos se acaban de hacer celestiales! -rió.

-¿Pero cómo...? -repetí yo.

-¿...Lo compaginaba con mi trabajo en la posada? -completó ella. No era exactamente lo que quería preguntar, pero...- Es más sencillo de lo que parece -chasqueó los dedos y una segunda Almoneda apareció a su lado, sólo que estaba completamente inmóvil-. Mientras ella se ocupara de sus trabajos habituales, nadie se preocuparía por mí. Simplemente hay que hacer que se comporte como tú lo haces normalmente, pero... -alargó la mano y atravesó limpiamente a la copia- Tiene el defecto de que no es consistente. Aunque sí puede coger cosas y hablar -hizo una demostración haciendo que su doble dijera "Hola" con una naturalidad impresionante y recogiera del suelo el lazo que Almoneda usaba para sujetarse el moño... antes de volverse una agente secreta, claro.

-¿Y por qué empezaste a seguirnos? -preguntó Laura, cruzándose de brazos.

-Veréis, todo empezó cuando montasteis aquel escándalo en Sheba -empezó y sonrió de nuevo-. Resulta que Maya es amiga mía, ya que estuve trabajando también en el club de danza exótica una temporada debido a una investigación que... bueno, eso no importa ahora. El caso es que yo estaba "trabajando" con los posafiosos y salía de las alcantarillas por la madrugada cuando, al pasar por enfrente del club, vi cómo Maya os cerraba la puerta en las narices. Yo era invisible en aquellos momentos, así que no os disteis cuenta. Ah, y estabais muy sexys con esas pintas -añadió aguantando la risa. Maldita sea...-. Y, cuando salisteis de aquella calle, yo me acerqué a la puerta, llamé, y le pregunté a Maya qué hacíais allí. Ella me explicó lo que había pasado y... bueno, como lo que me contó no era normal, decidí seguiros. Nunca se sabe -terminó.

-Vale, está bien. Está claro que sabes lo que somos... -acepté finalmente.

-¡Bien! ¡He acabado acertando todo! ¡No sabía si me estaba equivocando! -se alegró ella.

-...Pero como se te ocurra decir algo de esto...

-Tranquilo, Lovi -me guiñó el ojo-. ¡Vuestro secreto está a salvo conmigo! ¡No se lo diré a nadie, ni siquiera a mis jefes!

-Más te vale -añadí.

-Y, bueno... -empezó de nuevo- Espero que podáis perdonar tanto engaño y tanto espionaje, y que también aceptéis mi más sincero agradecimiento. ¡Ahora la Aposación de Pubs, Posadas y Pensiones puede estar tranquila! ¡Nadie molestará a los merecidos ganadores del Premio Posadín!

-Y ahora, ¿qué harás? ¿Vas a seguir trabajando en la posada? -preguntó Antonio. Almoneda negó con la cabeza.

-No. Iré a Sada, dimitiré y le devolveré el verdadero libro de huéspedes, que escondí en un armario de la cocina mientras pasábamos corriendo -explicó-. Le diré que lo siento y... me marcharé. Sí, eso haré -afirmó-. Puede que la despedida sea triste... Pero es lo que hay. Además, una compañera debería estar a punto de llamarme para comprobar si...

Justo en ese momento una superficie semi-transparente y rectangular apareció entre nosotros y Almoneda. La cara de una mujer apareció en pantalla. Tenía el pelo blanco largo y su flequillo estaba recogido con una especie de pequeña coleta hacia detrás. Tenía los ojos azules y la piel muy clara. Se veía perfectamente que llevaba un traje parecido al de Almoneda, solo que ella no llevaba gafas.

-¡Aquí Dracanina! ¡Aquí Dracanina! ¿Me recibes, Quimera?

-Mirajane, te he dicho muchas veces que no nos hacen falta esa clase de nombres -le regañó Almoneda.

-¡Lo siento, pero es que molan~! -rió la otra chica, a la que había llamado Mirajane- Bueno, ¿los tienes? -preguntó. Parece que sólo la veía a ella.

-Sí, están aquí -afirmó Almoneda apartándose y dejando a la vista a los tres posafiosos.

-¡Guay! -exclamó Mirajane- Oye, enseguida voy para allá, ¿vale? Traigo a Erza y a Lucy, ¿ok?

Almoneda hizo una mueca.

-¿No puedes traer a otras personas? Ellas no son precisamente las más disimulad-

-TE ESTOY OYENDO -dijo una nueva voz, haciendo que Almoneda pegase un bote.

-V-vaya, Erza, no sabía que estuvieras ahí... ¡Qué sorpres-!

-Ja, que mona... -dijo la que debía ser Erza- En fin, que vamos para allá. ¡Y no quiero excusas! -y la superficie desapareció.

Almoneda suspiró y nos dijo:

-En fin, chicos. Muchas gracias de nuevo. Os recomiendo que os vayáis ya si no queréis sufrir la ira de Erza... Es muy buena agente, pero es tan... -suspiró de nuevo- En fin, espero que nos volvamos a ver. También espero que sigáis bien con vuestras aventuras... y que no os crucéis con Erza y el resto en el camino de vuelta...

-Oye, me lo parece a mí... ¿o en la CIIA hay muchas mujeres? -pregunté. Almoneda rió.

-¿No lo he comentado? La CIIA sólo se compone por mujeres. ¡Todas somos chicas! ¡Incluidos mis "jefes"! Sólo que, claro, si digo que tengo "jefas", según ellas, queda peor...

-Vaya, qué cosas tiene la vida. ¡Una organización espía compuesta únicamente por mujeres! -se sorprendió Laura. Almoneda asintió.

-Oh, sí. Es genial cuando...

-¡ALMONEDAAAAAAAA! -escuchamos que gritaba una voz lejana, dentro de las alcantarillas.

-...Y por eso le pido a Mirajane que no traiga a Erza -concluyó la rubia.

* * *

-Oh, vaya, ¿de verdad de vas, Almoneda? -preguntó Sada tristemente.

-Sí, tengo que ocuparme de mi familia, pero volveré -mintió ella.

Vale que fuera una agente sin igual, pero triunfaría de la misma forma si fuera actriz.

Al final sí que habíamos vuelto a ver a Almoneda. Veréis, al salir de las alcantarillas, unos guardias reales nos habían visto, detenido y llevado a su cuartel... Menos mal que apareció Almoneda con los posafiosos capturados (para encerrarlos allí) y nos sacó del lío.

De ahí a que hubiéramos vuelto a Pedranía juntos. Y por el camino ella se había comprado otro vestido, esta vez de color azul marino, del mismo estilo que el anterior que llevaba, así como una cinta a juego para el moño.

-Pues es una pena, chica -le dijo Petricia-. Yo que ya te había cogido cariño...

-Y yo a vosotras, pero mi padre está enfermo y debo ir a cuidarle a nuestra casa, en Chimbamba -Todopoderoso, qué bien mentía esa chica... ¡Si hasta te compadecías de ella, que tenía que cuidar a su padre y bla, bla, bla!

-¿Y ahora quién será la jefa de las limpiadoras hasta que vuelvas? -se preguntó Sada.

-Estoy segura de que acabaréis encontrando a alguien incluso más competente que yo -aseguró Almoneda.

-¿Y cómo llegarás hasta Chimbamba? -preguntó Ginebra, que también estaba allí.

-Muy fácil: Lovino me llevará con su barco y se asegurará de que no me pase nada. ¿A que sí? -me sonrió.

Yo en ningún momento había prometido eso, pero había que seguirle el rollo.

-Claro, no hay problema -respondí encogiéndome de hombros. Laura y Abel me miraron con cara de "Ya. Sí. Claro. Seguro".

-Pero ya es muy tarde -dijo entonces Sada-. No os vayáis ahora, que empiezan a salir los monstruos -pidió Sada.

-Sí, la verdad es que tienes razón: es tarde -dijo Almoneda de acuerdo-. Por eso no me importará trabajar esta noche también. Pero trabajaré a cambio de que los cinco nos quedemos a pasar la noche.

-En realidad, no haría falta ni que trabajaras, Almoned-

-Pero quiero hacerlo -aseguró ella-. Prepararé las habitaciones en cinco minutos... ¿Cuántas?

-Tres -saltó Laura antes de que tuviera tiempo a contestar que CUATRO.

-¿Tres? -repitió Petricia sorprendida. Laura asintió.

-Sí, es que no soporto los ronquidos de mi hermano.

-¡Eh! -protestó el aludido.

-Entonces la tercera habitación... -empezó Almoneda.

-Sí, para Lovi y Antonio. Cama de matrimonio, si eres tan amable...

-¡¿EH?!

-¡Vaya, cama de matrimonio! ¡Qué guay~!

-¡Ah, sí! -Sada dio una palmada sonriente- Y Almoneda... ¿podrías poner pétalos de rosa sobre la cama? ¿Y velitas encendidas por toda la habitación? Queda un ambiente más romántico...

-¡Y las fresas con nata! ¡Que no se te olviden las fresas con nata! -añadió la idiota de Petricia.

-O directamente sólo la nata... -corrigió Laura con una sonrisa que no auguraba nada bueno, meneando las cejas.

-Me largo... -dijo Ginebra poniendo los ojos en blanco y yendo hacia su adorada cocina.

Por lo demás...

-VAN... A... RODAR... CABEZAS... -aseguré, sacando mi espada hasta la mitad.

-Va, Lovi, que nos lo vamos a pasar muy bien~ -aseguró el grandísimo gilipollas de mi novio riéndose.

RIÉNDOSE.

-¡SE ACABÓ! ¡ME VOY A DORMIR A LA IGLESIA! -aseguré dándome la vuelta.

-Vale~ -el idiota de mi novio me empezó a seguir.

-Vaya, Lovi... te recuerdo que sigo siendo sacerdotisa y que esas cosas yo no las veo bien... -aseguró Laura aguantándose la risa.

Me detuve de repente. Enrojecí hasta las punta de las orejas. Todos empezaron a reírse a mis espaldas.

JODER... LOS MATABA A TODOS...

-¡Pues me largo al Expreso!

-Vamos~

-¿En serio, Lovi? ¿Con Feliks delante? -continuó pinchando Laura.

¡ARGH, YO LA MATABA!

-PUES ME VOY A UNA CUEVA LLENA DE MONSTRUOS, COÑO YA.

-Va, que no, que te preparamos una habitación aparte... -dijo entonces Sada limpiándose las lágrimas de risa de los ojos.

-Sí, a mí no me importa preparar una habitación más -afirmó Almoneda, haciendo lo mismo que Sada... y que Laura... y que Petricia...

¿Y lo crueles que podían llegar a ser las mujeres...?

* * *

**Pues aquí tenéis. Mafiosos, una Almoneda a lo MIB, y tres cameos por parte de tres estrellas de _Fairy Tail _como son Mirajane, Lucy y Erza. _Sufriiiid la ira d_****_e_****_ Erza..._**

**Por cierto, no sabemos si esos fragmentos en italiano de los posafiosos están bien (DESI: Lo dudo mucho). En el juego lo dicen así, tal cual.**

**ALISA: Otros datos. En el juego, Almoneda no tiene ni idea de que el protagonista es un celestial. Eso lo he metido yo por amor al arte, porque sí.**

**DESI: Y la curiosidad de este capítulo. Aunque no tiene mucho que ver... Queríamos ponerlo antes, pero se nos olvidaba. ¿Os acordáis de cuando Lovi derrotó al Leviatán en Puerto Cachalote por segunda vez? Sí, cuando la ballena parlante. Pues en el juego luego coges el yggo, y te pregunta "¿Comerse el yggo?". Y te da las opciones de sí o no. Si dices que sí, pues te lo comes y ya. Pero si dices que no... te sale un mensaje que pone, textualmente...**

**ALISA: "¡Zaca! Lovi recibe una colleja de una mano invisible". Intercambie Lovi por el nombre del protagonista.**

**DESI: Y así repetidas veces mientras sigas diciendo que no quieres comértelo... Hasta que al final acabes frito a collejas y te lo comas igualmente.**

**ALISA: Yo creo que es Feliks (en el juego, Estela) quien te da las collejas...**

**Puesss en principio, eso es todo... ¡Ah! Hemos leído en los reviews cómo os ha hecho gracia lo de Pocholo. Pero que sepáis que no nos lo hemos inventado: es que se llama así. A diferencia de Mario y Luigi, ese sí ha sido un "cameo" por amor al arte.**

**Sin más que añadir, nos despedimos hasta pronto. ¡Nos leemos! ¡Besitos para todos!**

**- Miss Desi y Miss Alisa -**

**PD: sí, Enian Candred, nos gustó tu idea y la cogimos, pero hemos acabado haciendo una mezcla de todo. No queríamos renunciar al parque acuático xD... Ni a ninguna de las otras ideas en realidad. ¡Gracias por vuestras aportaciones!**


	37. OVA 3

**¡Hola-hola, aquí Miss Alisa con el siguiente OVA (porque me apetece subirlo)!**

**Bueno, puesssss... me apetecía probar un cambio de P.O.V. Ya diréis si se me da bien escribir desde su punto de vista. Sinceramente, creo que no es lo mío y no lo volveré a intentar, pero bueno, también creo que este capítulo no se hubiera podido narrar de otra forma.**

**Y a ver si con esto queda claro por qué Vash no tiene alas ni halo... Yo pensaba que ya lo había dicho, pero en fin... De todas formas, lo explicaré al final del capítulo por si a alguien no le ha quedado claro.**

**Otra cosa que explicaré al final del capítulo es algo MUY IMPORTANTE, pero que claro, todo depende de lo que opinéis vosotros (mayoritariamente vosotras, supongo).**

**Eeeeeen fin... Vamos a ello...**

* * *

**OVA 3: Me quiero jubilar.**

_P.O.V Vash_

Errr... ¿Hay alguien ahí...?

Ya veo que sí. Encantado, aunque tengo la impresión de que es un poco tarde para decir eso a estas alturas, ¿eh? ¿Desde cuando me conocéis? Es que claaaro... como no me dejan narrar...

Que tampoco es que tenga ganas de hacerlo. Tengo cosas mejores que hacer que narrar esta historia... Y digo yo que a vosotros no os interesará mucho la vida del viejo Conductor del Expreso Celestial, ¿verdad?

Y digo viejo porque lo soy: tengo siete mil cuatrocientos setenta y dos años. Soy de los celestiales más mayores de todo el Observatorio... bueno, cuando el Observatorio seguía siendo nuestra casa. En cualquier caso, en edad sólo me superan Yao, Natalia, mis propios padres y diez ángeles más. Hay que destacar que con mi hermana me llevo cinco mil años. Sí, los celestiales son dados a tener hijos con esa diferencia de edad...

...Pero es que no se fiaban de que Erika les saliera con alas y halo.

Claro, yo fui una sorpresa. Digo, que fue una sorpresa que naciera sin alas ni halo. Una gran desilusión para mis padres. Y muchas burlas hacia mí. Tuve una infancia dura.

Y ahí está la cuestión de todo: me hacía viejo.

Muy viejo.

No es que mis capacidades estuvieran disminuyendo... es que me estaba cansando. ¡Por el Todopoderoso, llevaba más de seis mil años conduciendo aquel trasto, con perdón! Que yo quería a mi Expreso... pero seis mil años haciendo lo mismo...

...Definitivamente, tenía que cambiar mi rutina.

-¿Dices que quieres dejarlo, da? -me preguntó sorprendido el Todopoderoso tras explicarle mi caso, una de estas veces que llevé a Lovino y compañía al Reino del Todopoderoso.

Asentí.

-Bueno, no te culpo... Estoy orgulloso de ti, da, pensé que no pasarías de los tres mil años conduciendo el Expreso...

-¿Gracias...?

-Debes dármelas, Vash -aseguró el Gran Arquitecto. Había aprendido hacía tiempo a no llamarle Ivan ni en mis pensamientos. Él lo sabía todo... o casi todo, y no creo que fuera algo del todo bueno-. Pero como ya he dicho, no esperaba que duraras tanto. De todas formas, no creo que a partir de este momento el conducir el Expreso sea tan "urgente", da... Los celestiales ya han llegado a Mi Reino...

-Sí, es lo mismo que pensé yo -comenté, cruzándome de brazos. El Todopoderoso cerró los ojos unos segundos, para después volverlos a abrir.

-Está bien, da: tendrás tu jubilación. De hacho, te daré alas y halo -le miré sorprendido. ¿Alas... y halo...? ¡Aquello era más de lo que hubiera querido tener nunca! Y... ¿a estas alturas de la vida...? ¿En serio...?-. Sin embargo... -venga, ya empezaban los "peros"- sólo te daré la jubilación si me consigues un nuevo conductor.

-¿Un nuevo...? -no acabé la frase.

-Como comprenderás, no podemos dejar a Feliks sin trabajo, da. No quieres saber lo que puede llegar a hacer Feliks en un día sin trabajo. No sabes lo que puede llegar a hacer el aburrimiento... sobre todo tratándose de mi primo, da -afirmó con gravedad.

¿No lo sabíais? El "divino" azafato del Expreso Celestial era el primo del Todopoderoso. ¿Quién les dio a luz? Misterios de la vida, nadie lo sabe. Es algo que los cuatro (Irunya, Ivan, Natalia y Feliks) se negaban (y se niegan) a decir.

De hecho, lo metió como azafato porque le pasó como con Natalia: dejó de soportarle. Lo sé, lo he vivido: Feliks es más que irritante. Es lo siguiente de lo siguiente. La mayor tortura existente es pasarte meses enteros encerrado en el Expreso mientras aquel hado te contaba su vida en el Reino del Todopoderoso.

¿Y por qué tenía forma de hado? Porque le dijo a Ivan que si quería echarle de su reino, al menos que hiciera algo "fabuloso" con él. Vamos, a Natalia la había transformado en celestial.

Y... en fin, Ivan le convirtió en lo que es actualmente.

-Por ello -continuó el Todopoderoso-, te sugiero que intentes instruir a Lovino en conducir el Expreso Celestial, da. En teoría, solo lo va a utilizar él.

-¿...No sirve Feliks? -pregunté, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

-Nunca en la vida me fiaría de mi primo, da. Ya lo estuvo conduciendo cuando tú no estabas y, aunque Lovino no se dio cuenta, estuvo a punto de estrellarse y matarse varias veces... aunque claro, como son inmortales, y el Expreso Celestial irrompible, no hubiera pasado nada, da -afirmó-. Pero tampoco es que hubiera sido lo mejor estrellarse contra la Torre Vocacional. Hubiera causado numerosos destrozos y puede que muertes en el Protectorado, da.

-Entiendo... -asentí. De todas formas, como me enterara yo de que Feliks había estrellado el Expreso... MI Expreso...- Le enseñaré a Lovino todo lo que hay que saber para convertirse en conductor -acepté.

-Bien. Ahora déjame solo -pidió-. Márchate, tengo unos... _asuntos_... que atender con el jefe de los celestiales... ¿Yao, se llamaba...? -preguntó, con una sonrisa.

Tuve un escalofrío.

-¿Más asuntos? ¿No me dijo lo mismo ayer? -pregunté.

-Da. Pero es que... no acabamos los... _asuntos_... -otra vez pronunció esa palabra de forma especial.

Me encogí de hombros y me di la vuelta, dispuesto a salir del palacio. Algo muy malo tenía que haber hecho Yao para tener tantos asuntos pendientes con el Todopoderoso...

* * *

-¿Que me vas a enseñar a QUÉ porque tú QUÉ? -preguntó Lovino con los ojos como platos.

Acababa de volver al Expreso después de hablar con el Todopoderoso Ivan y, "sorprendentemente", me había encontrado a Lovino y compañía esperándome. Por lo visto, querían volver a bajar al Protectorado. Aunque no tenían otro motivo que el que el padre de Lovino les estuviera buscando por todas partes porque había oído que su hijo se había echado novio, o eso me había parecido entender.

-Lo que oyes: te voy a enseñar a manejar el Expreso porque me jubilo. Después de eso podrás hacer lo que te dé la gana con este trasto: yo estaré en el Reino del Todopoderoso revoloteando por ahí con mis alas recién estrenadas.

Vale, reconoczco que esto último lo dije para fastidiarle.

-Laura, ¿me lo cargo yo o...?

-¿¡En serio nos vas a enseñar a conducir el Expreso!? ¡Qué guay! -gritó Laura con los ojos brillantes.

Aquella ex-mortal me caía bien: le aguaba siempre la fiesta a Lovino.

Y no es que yo tuviera nada en contra de aquel celestial sin alas: es que me ponía de los nervios su forma de hablar de... de... ¡de despotricar contra todo lo que veía! ¡Me daban ganas de sacar mis pistolas y pegarle cuatro tiros! Además, que dijera tantas palabrotas era una mala influencia para Erika...

-¡Sí, a mí también me encantaría! ¡Ya verás, nos lo vamos a pasar genial conduciendo el Expreso, Lovi-love! -aseguró el tal Antonio abrazando a su novio.

-Será interesante... -aceptó Abel.

-O sea, ¡¿eso significa que voy a cambiar de jefe?! -chilló Feliks. Asentí- ¡O sea, me niego! ¡Me niego, me niego, ME NIEGO! ¡No me separaré de ti, fabuloso Vash! -hinchó los mofletes.

-Da igual, fue una propuesta mía, pero ahora son órdenes del Todopoderoso -le dije, encogiéndome de hombros. Feliks se dio la vuelta, gruñendo algo parecido a _"mi nada divino primo siempre tiene que estar en medio de todo..."_.

Por suerte para él, me pareció que los cuatro de siempre no le habían escuchado decir aquello. Feliks se tomaba a conciencia que nadie supiera su parentesco con el Todopoderoso Ivan, porque... digamos que se avergonzaban el uno del otro. A Feliks le avergonzaba tener como primo a Ivan e Ivan se avergonzaba de tener a Feliks como primo.

Por eso, simepre que le mencionaban al Todopoderoso, Feliks decía no saber nada de él. Cada vez que alguien le "descubría" algo nuevo del Reino del Todopoderoso, se hacía el sorprendido, aunque se tratara de su propia casa.

Feliks parecía tonto, pero en realidad era muy, muy listo... y un actor de primera.

-Está bien, bastardo -aceptó finalmente Lovino. Tenía que controlarme cada vez que me insultaba para no sacar las pistolas y... argh. Bueno, ya lo he dicho antes-, conduciré... o conduciremos el Expreso. ¿Cuándo nos piensas enseñar?

-Ahora mismo -afirmé. No tenía ningún problema en hacerlo, pero Lovino arqueó las cejas, sorprendido. Por lo visto, no se esperaba que yo tuviera tanta prisa-. ¿Tienes algo mejor que hacer?

-No.

-Pues entonces empecemos con la clase -me giré, para ver todas las palancas y botones que tenía el Expreso.

Así, comencé a explicar para qué servía cada cosa, cada palanca, qué velocidad era la máxima permitida por encima del Protectorado... Sí, hay límite de velocidad. Hay varios monstruos alados a los que les gusta interponerse en el camino del Expreso mientras este vuela. Y vale que los monstruos sean malos, pero no es plan de írselos cargando así porque sí.

-¿Alguna pregunta? -pregunté al terminar. Antonio levantó la mano. Suspiré- ¿Sí?

Señaló el único botón que no había dicho para que servía. Era un botón ROSA, GRANDE y era IMPOSIBLE NO FIJARSE EN ÉL...

Pero no era importante...

-¿Para que sirve? -ahí estaba la pregunta.

-¿Esto? No es importante... -lo pulsé y, al momento, en la pared izquierda del Expreso, se abrió una gran puerta muy bien disimulada que daba a un fino pero largo compartimento que se extendía por toda la pared izquierda del Expreso- Es sólo el armario de Feliks.

-¡Jo! O sea... ¡no vayas pregonándolo por ahí! -chilló Feliks acercándose a toda velocidad y volviendo a pulsar el botón. El armario se cerró.

-Interesante... -dijo finalmente Laura.

-Bueno, pues ya está... hala, ya te puedes ir a disfrutar la vida, capul... -empezó Lovino, pero le interrumpí.

-De eso nada: esto no acaba aquí -le frené.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? -protestó.

-Porque antes te voy a hacer un examen -llevaba pensándolo desde que salí del Palacio del Todopoderoso. Sí, podría funcionar...

-¿Un... examen...? -tenía un tic en el ojo derecho.

-Exactamente. Un examen -repetí-. Ahora, os voy a explicar lo que debéis hacer...

"Para aprobar el examen, debéis demostrar que conocéis el Protectorado como la palma de vuestra mano. Y la mejor forma que se me ocurre de hacerlo es que encontréis a los ocho miembros de la Guerrilla de Kerker, un grupo de mortales que estaban juntos en la prisión y sobrevivieron. Yo era el noveno miembro, y, después de que pasara lo de Heracles, en una de estas veces que estábais en el Reino del Todopoderoso, fui a hablar con la Todopoderosoa Irunya y, juntos, observando el Protectorado desde el cielo, los encontramos. Además, me dio el poder de saber dónde estaban en cada momento. Puede sonar absurdo, pero eran buenas personas y me preocupo por ellos".

Hice una pausa. Los cinco presentes me miraban atentamente.

Proseguí con mi explicación:

"Así, debéis volar en el Expreso y encontrar a los nueve miembros. No os permitiré usar ningún tipo de teletransporte -Lovino gruñó. Le había pillado-. Repito que los tenéis que visitar en orden, aunque yo os daré una pista de dónde está el siguiente... Parece sencillo, ¿no? -asintieron- Pues no, porque aún no os he comentado la última regla: sólo podéis aterrizar seis veces. Si aterrizáis más veces, tendréis que empezar desde cero".

-¿Eh? ¿Entonces como lo hacemos? -protestó Lovino.

-¿Has escuchado hablar de algo llamado "caminar"? -le pregunté, con una sonrisa. Resopló.

-Estoy harto de caminar... -gruñó.

-Bueno, teniendo en cuenta de que tú tampoco tienes alas... -dije. Me refería aparte de mí- Si, entiendo que estés cansado. Pero es mi examen, son mis reglas. Y, para que no te quejes, y como yo soy el noveno miembro, ya tienes a uno -afirmé-. Así que ahora os toca buscar a los otros ocho. ¡Buena suerte!

* * *

-¡No, no, no! ¡No aterrices ahí! ¡Ahí no, ve más cerca! -gritó Laura.

-¿¡Qué crees que intento, maldita sea!? -respondió Lovino gritando.

-¿De verdad tenemos que volver...? -preguntó Antonio alicaido.

-Ni que te fuéramos a dejar bajar... Después de lo que te hicieron la última vez, será mejor que bajemos Lovino y yo -contestó Abel.

-¿Eh? ¿Y yo q-? ¡LOVINO, TEN CUIDADO! -chilló Laura.

-¡¿JODER, QUÉ CREES QUE ESTOY INTENTANDO?!

-¿Estamparte contra un árbol y matarnos a todos...? -preguntó Abel.

Vale, definitivamente aquello era para partirse de risa.

Después de haberles dado la primera pista, les había resultado bastante evidente donde tenían que ir:

-No queréis volver a ese lugar ni en sueños, sin embargo, la madre de alguien estaría encantada de que su hijo volviera casa.

Era MÁS que evidente. Pero lo había hecho tan fácil porque era el primer miembro de la guerrilla. Ya se partirían la cabeza cuando llegara el octavo, ya...

Y os preguntaréis como sé yo lo que ocurrió en Batsureg, ¿no? Bueno, he tenido tiempo de informarme, bien hablando con Feliks, con los cuatro de turno, o con Irunya.

La verdad, habían estado en todos los sitios a los que debían ir.

Aterrizaron más suavemente de lo que esperaba. Las puertas del Expreso se abrieron frente a la entrada del pueblo... si es que se le podía llamar pueblo...

-Bien, el miembro que se encuentra aquí... en fin, le llamaban Curro -expliqué-. Tiene el pelo negro y los ojos marrones...

-Vaya, muy identificable... -gruñó Lovino.

-...Aunque, si no me agradecéis las pistas, ¿que hago yo diciéndoos estas cosas? Buscadle como mejor sepáis.

Bien, Lovino: por hablar. Que se las apañara él solo.

Despotricó unos segundos contra mí y, bajo un hechizo de ilusión que Laura acababa de aprender del Sabio Supremo, él y Abel salieron hacia el pueblo.

En el momento en que hicieron esto, utilicé los poderes que me había dado Irunya y vi a Curro, con las ropas típicas de Batsureg, paseando cerca de la iglesia, que se encontraba en plena reconstrucción...

_"-¡CURROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¿Dónde tú estás? -gritó una voz. Era de Lovino, imitando el acento de Batsureg para no ser descubierto._

_Curro se giró sorprendido y vio a lo que parecían dos cazadores del estilo armario empotrado acercándose hacia él._

_Normal que se asustara y saliera corriendo._

_-¡CURROOOOOO, BASTARDOOOOOO! ¡NO TE LARGUES, HABLAR SOLO QUEREMOS! -continuó Lovino, corriendo detrás de él._

_En aquellos momentos, todo el pueblo ya había cabado por salir de sus casas y observaban la escena más que sorprendidos._

_-¡Presos fuimos de Kerker! -gritó Abel. Entonces, Curro se paró en seco y se dio lentamente la vuelta._

_-¿Ker... ker...? -repitió, estupefacto. Abel y Lovino llegaron a su lado, agotados de tanto correr tras él._

_-Sí... Kerker... -jadeó Lovino- Un infierno fue... De parte de Vash venimos, por la Guerrilla de Kerker._

_-Ah, ¿y Vash que quiere? -preguntó._

_-Nada. Que te encontráramos. Y ya lo hemos hecho -Lovino dejó de fingir el acento. Curro abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada-. Y ahora, ¡nos largamos! -y salieron corriendo hacia la entrada del pueblo."_

-¡Ay! -el grito de Laura hizo que volviera a la realidad- ¡Argh, me he desconcentrado!

-¿Cómo que te has desconcentrado...? -preguntó Antonio, temeroso.

Oh, oh...

Me asomé por la puerta del Expreso y pude ver cómo una multitud enfurecida, dirigidos por una abuela que blandía un bastón, perseguía a unos sorprendidos Abel y Lovino.

-¡¿CÓMO A VOLVER OS ATREVÉIS?! ¡DÓNDE MI HIJO ESTÁ, DECIRME DEBÉIS! -chillaba la... "adorable" anciana. Estaba más en forma de lo que parecía, desde luego.

-Oh, no... -dijo Antonio, asomándose a mi lado lo justo para ver lo que pasaba- Mamá no...

-Ah, así que esa es tu madre... -comenté. Asintió. Entonces, me aparté para que Abel y Lovino pudieran entrar. Cerré las puertas del Expreso. Aún pude escuchar cómo los aldeanos se detenían y se preguntaban adónde habían ido aquellos dos fugitivos.

-¿Dónde hay... que ir... ahora...? -preguntó Lovino. Pensé en como iba a formular la pista...

-Al lugar en el que los árboles son de piedra -respondí.

-¿De piedra...? -repitió Antonio.

-No me jodas... ¿Uno se ha ido a vivir a la copia de Zere? -preguntó Lovino.

Vaya, la había pillado al vuelo.

-Yo no digo nada -respondí. Entonces, recordé algo que había pensado anteriormente y me quité el silbato del cuello, el que siempre llevaba escondido bajo la camiseta-. Y por cierto, tomad esto. Como no podréis estar aterrizando siempre, es decir, que tendréis que andar de un sitio a otro por narices, os presto mi silbato: cada vez que me necesitéis para viajar, lo tocáis y vendré inmediatamente. Mis aterrizajes no cuentan dentro del Examen mientras no haya uno de vosotros dentro del Expreso -expliqué.

-Gracias -Laura aceptó el silbato y se lo colgó al cuello.

-¿Bien? ¿Ahora que haréis? -pregunté.

* * *

Como bien he dicho antes, Lovino había acertado de lleno con la copia de Zere. Aunque, por lo que tengo entendido, se la conoce como "el Macizo de Zere".

Así, allí encontraron al siguiente miembro de la Guerrilla de Kerker: Mariños. En realidad, creo que nadie dijo su verdadero nombre excepto yo. El resto de presos utilizaron siempre pseudónimos.

Cuando volvieron al tren para que les diera la siguiente pista, yo ya la tenía pensada desde hacía rato:

-Se me ha perdido una _Marioneta_, ¿alguien la ha visto? -no pude evitar sonreír.

-Una marioneta... -repitió Laura.

-Joder, Vash, no estoy para jueguecitos, danos la puta pista...

-Ya te la he dado -respondí, frunciendo el ceño. Lovino era muy cortito cuando quería.

-Marioneta... -volvió a repetir Laura. Se le iluminaron los ojos- ¡Pues claro! ¡Una marioneta!

-¿Tú también? -protestó Lovino.

-Mira que llegas a ser idiota... -Abel se llevó la mano a la cara.

-Jo, Lovi, que hasta yo lo he entendido -aseguró Antonio. El del rizo los miró a los tres y luego a mí.

-Una... ¿Una... Marioneta...? -repitió. Asentí. Se pegó una palmada en la frente- Hostia, si es que a veces... Pues mejor vamos andando.

Los otros tres le dieron la razón y bajaron del Expreso.

No fue hasta dos días después que llegaron a Moraleja del Soto, y aún así, tardaron otros dos días en encontrar a Pilarico. Aunque no era difícil encontrarle: era el único sacerdote de Kerker, así que evidentemente, se pasaba el día en la iglesia.

Pero claro, aquello ellos no lo sabían. Que le dieran las gracias a Lovino, que si no hubiera abierto la boca con el primer preso de Kerker, les hubiera dicho que este último era sacerdote.

Entonces y cuando hubieron salido de la ciudad, me volvieron a llamar con el silbato. Una vez más, aterricé y les abrí las puertas.

-Bien, ya está. ¿Ahora? -preguntó Laura cruzándose de brazos. Pensé unos segundos.

-¿Por qué saltas si tienes alas? -sí, aquella era la pista. No era muy difícil deducirlo, ¿eh?

Pues se pasaron alrededor de media hora deduciendo el lugar hasta que, al final, Antonio sugirió que podría ser Salto del Ángel.

-Odio este examen... -gruñó Lovino mientras despegaba el Expreso. Tardamos más o menos una hora en llegar al pequeño pueblo y volver a aterrizar. Esta vez lo hicieron mejor, aunque por poco nos comemos las cataratas.

Por suerte para ellos y, como el pueblo era pequeño, no tardaron mucho en encontrar a Sigfrido. Sorprendentemente, nadie reconoció a Lovino en el pueblo. Pero bueno, supuse que era lo mejor para él.

Así, se acercaron de nuevo al Expreso.

-¿El siguiente...? -pidió Antonio sonriente.

Bien, yo ya tenía claro lo que iba a hacer: estornudé y tosí dos veces.

-¿Perdón, capullo? -preguntó Lovino- Creo que no te he entendido...

-Me has entendido perfectamente -aseguré.

Y así, estuvieron tres días enteros en el Expreso dándole vueltas.

-Podría ser la Academia Paracelso -sugirió Laura en este tercer día. Su hermano negó con la cabeza.

-No creo. En la Academia Paracelso no se ponen enfermos. Hace frío, sí, pero no hay ninguna enfermedad porque los uniformes abrigan -respondió.

-¿Y entonces? -preguntó Antonio.

-Ya hemos descartado los lugares que hemos visitado. También Puerto Cachalote, Puerto Limoso, Las Chungueras, Sheba, Pedranía, Zere, Draquipoche, Chimbamba, la Abadía Vocationis, Hado... -enumeró Laura- ¿Qué me dejo? Tengo la impresión de que...

-¿Estás seguro de que hemos estado en todos los malditos sitios? -interrumpió Lovino, mirándome con odio. Asentí.

-Por el Todopoderoso... ¡pensad un poco, que lo habéis dicho todo excepto ese sitio! -salté. Ya me estaban aburriendo, tres días que llevábamos ahí.

Sin embargo, tuvo que pasar otro día para que cayeran.

-¡Lo tengo! -Laura se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano, para sorpresa de los otros tres- ¡Lo tengo! ¿¡Cómo no me he dado cuenta antes...!?

-Hurra por la aprendiz de sabia. Yo lo supe en seguida -soltó su libro.

-¡¿Y por qué no me dijiste que era Catacumba?! -se enfadó Laura.

-Aaaah... Catacumba... -recordaron los otros tres a la vez.

-Vaya, menuda pista más buena nos diste, maldito Vash -soltó Lovino sarcástico.

-Oye, pues era buena. Sólo que no habéis sabido interpretarla -les echó en cara el libro.

-¿Me estás hablando a mí, candidato a papel de baño? -le contestó Lovino.

-Pues sí, ángel fracasado.

-Pues que sepas que...

-¡VA-LE! -interrumpió Laura. Lovino parecía querer matarla con la mirada, y supongo que el libro también, pero como no tenía ojos...- ¡Vale ya! -suspiró- Volviendo al tema... Creo que la mejor opción es ir andando. Estará a unos cuatro o cinco días de camino, pero hay que ir andando: no vale la pena coger el Expreso.

-Tienes razón -aceptó su hermano. Antonio asintió.

Una vez más, salieron del Expreso, con un largo camino por delante.

* * *

-Algún día de estos, acabaré hecho polvo... -gruñó Lovino entrando en el Expreso tras cinco días de trayecto hacia Catacumba más otros cinco buscando por la ciudad al miembro de la Guerrilla.

Sí, a Haragán se le daba bien "escurrir el bulto", como él decía. Era el rey escaqueándose, bien fuera de situaciones difíciles o de hacer la comida para su ex-mujer, que le había acabado dejando precisamente por todo lo que hacía.

-Estaba todo el día huyendo, pero no de nosotros -explicó Laura, entrando-. Resulta que le debía dinero a alguien y...

-Sí, típico de él -interrumpí-. ¿Queréis la siguiente pista? Hasta yo me estoy aburriendo de este examen...

-Sí, venga, cuanto antes -Lovino se cruzó de brazos.

-Veamos... -pensé- Os lo pondré fácil: es un lugar que toda persona debe visitar en su vida, por obligación.

-¿Obligación...? -repitió Antonio, extrañado- ¡No hay ningún lugar al que tengamos que ir por obliga-!

-Sí que hay un sitio obligado -le cortó Abel-. No puede ser más simple. Todas las personas tienen una vocación, ¿no? El único sitio de visita obligada en la vida de cualquier persona es la Abadía Vocationis.

Vaya, hasta ese fumado tenía lucidez de vez en cuando.

En fin, que aquella misma tarde habíamos llegado a la Abadía Vocationis, ya que se habían dado cuenta de que, con los miembros que faltaban, podían aterrizar las veces justas. Pero claro, tenían que saber exactamente dónde estaban.

Mateguanchipe era el que se encontraba en la Abadía Vocationis. Era el que... por así decirlo, "tomaba prestadas las cosas" de los demás presos si alguno necesitábamos algo. No me gustaba aceptar lo que me daba, pero debo reconocer que el tío era bueno en su vocación: ladrón.

-¿Y ahora? -preguntó Antonio nada más volvieron, deseosos por acabar. Sólo quedaban dos miembros.

-Ahora... -pensé unos segundos- Bueno, escapasteis corriendo... creo que no les gustaría volver a ver a los Morguens. Antonio y Lovino son bienveni-

-Todos a Draquipoche... -me cortó Lovino.

Vaya, no sabía que lo hubiera puesto TAN fácil...

* * *

-Ya está, ya hemos hablado con ese viejo... ¿Bable, se llamaba...? -preguntó Laura, entrando de nuevo en el Expreso. Asentí.

-Sólo queda uno... -recordó Abel. Asentí.

-Y la última pista no es difícil de seguir -dije. Había estado pensando, y no se me ocurría de que forma formular la pista salvo esa... pero así era muy fácil.

En fin, tampoco pasaba nada. Esos cuatro habían acabado por demostrar que sabían manejar el Expreso.

-El último miembro está en casa -dije simplemente.

* * *

_"-Como no tenía un lugar al que volver ni familia a la que acudir, decidí quedarme aquí. El Impío Imperio se largó en cuanto les derrotaste a todos, Lovino. Y, por suerte, aquí tengo comida y ropa para varios años. Tal vez, algún día, me decida a salir de aquí..."_

Rascayú, era el último miembro de la Guerrilla de Kerker. Era el sepulturero. Sin duda, el que tenía el peor trabajo de todos. Porque vale que nosotros nos pasáramos el día moviendo una rueda, algo sin sentido, pero lo de él... enterrar a tus compañeros...

Me costaba creer que verdaderamente se hubiera quedado en Kerker.

-Ya está, ¿no? -preguntó Laura entrando, con una sonrisa de relajación absoluta. Asentí.

-¡Guay~! -canturreó Antonio.

-¿Y ahora? -preguntó Lovino. Suspiré.

-Ahora subiremos al Reino del Todopoderoso. Y me quedaré allí.

Y por fin podría descansar.

* * *

**...Lo de la Guerrilla de Kerker... Es así en el juego, pero mucho más fastidioso. Ni siquiera te dan pistas. Y es más raro, porque llevas una cartilla en la que tienen que ir estampando sellos. Pero me parecía muy raro como para ponerlo... Ah, y Astracán (el Sr. Conductor) no se jubila. Se queda de paquete en el Expreso forever & ever.**

**Bueeeeno... Como curiosidad en este capítulo, me gustaría contar lo que ocurrió con Hado y Pedranía después del juego. No he hecho ningún OVA de esta historia porque no la recordaba.**

**En fin, después de lo del Caballero Oscuro/Claro, fue un "¡BUM! ¡Hay un lugar llamado Hado!". Pero no se sabía la historia de por qué la ciudad fue destruida. Entonces apareció la llamada "Bienhadada Brigada de Hado" compuesta al principio por dos personas y tú, pero más adelante por la princesa Aldonza también y una sirvienta del castillo. Esta brigada quiere devolver a Hado su antiguo esplendor y conocer su historia. Y bueno, supongo que al final lo consiguen, aunque no sale en el juego.**

**Por otra parte, lo que pasó para que Hado se quedara así (que eso sí que lo dice en el juego) es que, cuando el Impío Imperio se disponía a atacar a Pedranía, ellos hicieron un trato con un demonio llamado Matasalén (al que tienes que derrotar, para variar) para que no pudieran entrar a la ciudad... a cambio de que el demonio destruyera su reino hermano, Hado. ¿A que fue majo el bisabuelo de Aldonza? Pero no fue solo eso, sino que Dulcimona, que logró sobrevivir al igual que varias familias nobles cuyos descendientes son felices habitantes de Pedranía que no sabían nada de Hado, la obligaron a ir a Pedranía y a casarse con el rey. Y por eso Aldonza es tan parecida, tiene sus recuerdos, etc, etc, etc...**

**Una historia extraña...**

**Y Vash no tiene ni alas ni halo porque al Todopoderoso le dio la gana. Simplemente necesitaba un conductor para su Expreso Celestial y dijo "¡Pues voy a coger a un celestial y le voy a hacer nacer sin alas ni halo para que la única forma que tenga de moverse por el mundo, además de ser el único sentido de su vida, sea conduciendo el Expreso, da!"**

**Y el Todopoderoso Ivan lo hizo. ¿Queda claro?**

**Y lo importante que tenía que decir... y gracias a NozomiNeko... y sobre todo, si todo sale bien con el sexto OVA... **

**¡Habrá segunda parte de "Cómo salvar al mundo y vivir para contarlo"!**

**Bueno, pues si no leísteis su review, NozomiNeko sugirió que podríamos hacer una segunda temporada de la que ella me podía dar la idea general. Pues bien, tengo un argumento a desarrollar, un/una malo/mala con motivos para conquistar el mundo y muchos, MUCHOS monstruos y demonios. Tengo organizaciones, tengo espías, tengo personajes, ¡tengo mucho que planificar! **

**...Pero me faltan nombres. Nombres para la organización de los malos (aunque hoy me han dicho uno muy bueno, pero quiero escuchar todas las opiniones) y para dos de los malos. Me paso el día preguntándole a la gente si se les ocurre algo, pero suelen decir sólo nombres tontos... Aunque cualquier ayuda es bien recibida~ **

**¡Ah, también me falta un nombre para la historia! El de esta se le ocurrió a Desi un minuto antes de subir el primer capítulo, más que nada porque no lo podíamos subir sin un título... Título que yo no había pensado. Si es que me dejo lo más importante para el final...**

**Peeeeero... La historia puede variar mucho (y que la saque depende de si vosotros/vosotras queréis) conforme lo que digáis en el sexto OVA. Incluso (y voy avisando) si os pareciera bien lo que he hecho (ALGO QUE DUDO MUCHO), Desi quiere que escriba... digamos... "MÁS OVAS", donde escriba lo que pasó después de eso... Aunque me parece que eso sería rizar el rizo, yo tengo preparado esos argumentos también, por si acaso.**

**Una vez más, os pido que no me matéis. Ya os aviso que me podréis (y podéis) tirar los tomates que queráis en cualquier momento. Todos serán recogidos y llevados en cestas a la posada de Pedranía, donde los usarán para cocinar paella y salsa boloñesa~**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**- Miss Desi y Miss Alisa -**

**PD: Ups, se me olvidaba, no lo comentamos en el capítulo anterior, pero...**

_**¡HEMOS SUPERADO LAS 6000 VISITAS!**_

**Vale, sigue siendo verdad que 1603 están en el primer capítulo, pero en estos momentos hay 6229. ¡Una vez más, Desi y yo os damos las gracias a todas por seguir esto hasta este punto! ¡Aunque me acabéis tirando tomates...!**

**...Bueno, sólo era eso... Venga, besitos para todas...**

**- Miss Desi y Miss Alisa (ahora sí) - **


	38. OVA 4

**¡Hola-hola, aquí Miss Alisa con el OVA 4!**

**Bueno, ya estamos aquí... Y creo que ha tenido éxito la idea de la segunda temporada XD. ¡Dadle las gracias a NozomiNeko! ¡Sin ella, dentro de dos capítulos esto se acabaría! Mientras, ya tengo argumento para los 8 primero capítulos de la siguiente temporada... Y sigo buscando nombres ^^'**

**Por otra parte, este es el OVA más corto de todos (creo). Pero como los OVAs los estoy subiendo cada poco, no creo que importe mucho, ¿no? (¿Porfa...?)**

**Eso, os dejo con el capítulo. ¡Disfrutad!**

* * *

**OVA 4: Feliks, el "fabuloso" asesino del Expreso Celestial.**

_P.O.V Lovino_

-¡Oh, oh, Lovi, vamos a subirnos a eso! -el bastardo me arrastró hasta quedar frente al tobogán de agua más gigante de todo el maldito Reino del Todopoderoso.

-¿Tú estás loco? ¡No pienso subirme a...!

Y, como el bastardo que era, no me dejó terminar y me obligó a tirarme por ahí.

Salí escupiendo agua.

-¡Lovi, Lovi, ¿a que ha estado genial?! -preguntó con los ojos brillantes.

-Sí, genial... -gruñí sentándome en la pequeña mesa donde nos esperaban el hado travesti y los hermanos bastardos. Vash también había venido, ya que acabábamos de salir de su jodido examen (y tenía sus malditas alas y su puñetero halo, el muy hijo de puta. Y había venido para quedarse), pero había corrido la misma suerte que yo: su hermanita le había obligado a irse con ella, montándose de atracción en atracción.

Erika podía llegar a ser muy pesada cuando quería, creedme.

Y todo esto había pasado porque, después de sacarnos la puñetera licencia del Expreso (que yo sigo diciendo que para qué la queríamos, si era más cómodo que el bastardo de Vash nos llevara a todas partes), la propia y dulce hermanita de Vash nos había invitado a pasar un día en el parque de atracciones. Decía que era muy divertido, aunque yo sabía que la invitación iba para su hermano. Todos los demás entrábamos de rebote.

-¿Os lo estáis pasando bien? -preguntó Laura.

-Bufff... De puta madre... -dije sarcástico.

-¿Ves? ¡Ya decía yo que te lo estabas pasando bien, Lovi! -dijo alegremente el bastardo sentándose a mi lado.

Aparté la mirada de él. Como que no tenía ganas de mirarle...

Ah, que no os lo he dicho: íbamos en bañador. Sí, yo incluido, maldita sea. ¡Y que conste que me habían obligado! Pero bueno, allí todos íbamos en bañador... Abel con uno azul oscuro, Antonio con uno rojo y amarillo (combinación de colores más rara...) y yo con uno blanco y verde que me tapaba lo más posible. Por su parte, Laura llevaba un bikini blanco con pequeñas florecitas rosas. Le quedaba de muerte.

-Tú calla... -le contesté.

-Oye, Abby, ¿por qué no vamos nosotros a probar ese tobogán? -preguntó Laura con una sonrisita de esas suyas que no auguraba nada bueno.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? -preguntó su hermano.

-¿No me digas que tienes miedo?

-No, no lo tengo, pero aquí se está muy bien.

-Qué vago que eres... -le regañó su hermana, algo divertida- ¿Y tú, Feliks?

-Paso... -respondió este.

¿Estaba más triste desde que entramos al parque aquella mañana o me lo parecía a mí?

-¿Qué te ocurre, bastardo? -pregunté finalmente.

-¿A mí...? -se me quedó mirando- O sea, ¿de verdad? ¿Mis fabulosos oídos oyen bien? ¿Lovi preocupándose _por mí_? -rió. Me puso de los nervios. Para mis orpresa, no pasó mucho tiempo así. Miró hacia otro lado, así, como haciéndose el melancólico- No sé... puede que se me pase si me llamas "Feliks, Rey del Expreso"...

-Oh, gran Feliks, Reina del Expreso, ¿qué te ocurre? -aquello fue más bien una burla, pero a Feliks le hizo gracia, al igual que al idiota de mi novio.

-O sea, es "Rey", pero por lo demás... -batió sus alitas de la alegría- Sí, estoy mejor, pero... -volvió a lo de antes- Tal vez, yendo de compras se pasaría... -quise matarlo con la mirada- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras como si me quisieras echar conjuntivitis, tú?

-Vete a la mierda, Feliks...

-Eh, Lovi, sé más amable -me regañó el capullo de Antonio.

-Ya, es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo... -respondí.

-Va, Lovi, si me llevas de compras, te contaré un secreto secretísimo... -me guiñó el ojo.

-¿Un secreto? -repetí escéptico. Asintió, convencido.

Bueno, tampoco es que quisiera quedarme con el bastardo montándome en las jodidas atracciones todo el puñetero día...

-Está bien, pero pagas tú -acepté, levantándome. Feliks gritó de alegría.

-¿Eh? ¿Me vas a dejar aquí, Lovi? -el bastardo me puso carita de pena.

-Sí -respondí sin remordimientos.

-O sea, tú puedes venir también si quieres~ -canturreó el capullo de Feliks.

Ya está. Ya había metido la pata. Y de paso que invitara también a mi padre, a mi madre y a mis hermanos, ¿por qué no...?

A todo esto, aún no le había dicho a nadie del Observatorio que el bastardo de Antonio era mi novio. A ver, que se notaba a kilómetros de distancia... incluso puede que Natalia se lo hubiera comentado a Elizabeta... Y seguro que Irunya y el maldito Todopoderoso lo sabían.

Pero siempre que estaba con el capullo de Antonio, evitaba a toda costa a mi padre y a mis hermanos... Y ya no os digo a mi madre...

Por favor, que mi madre no se enterara de aquello...

* * *

Varias horas con el capullo de mi novio y el hado travesti de compras después, el último de ellos seguía triste.

-Joder, Feliks, dime qué coño te pasa ya -exigí. No respondió. Saqué uno de los más de cien vestidos que se había comprado de una de las tantas bolsas que me estaba haciendo cargar y lo cogí, a punto de romperlo por la mitad. El hado abrió los ojos como platos-. Feliks...

-¡Ni se te ocurra, Lovi! -me intentó detener, pero el que le paró fui yo.

-Primero me dices el secreto -recordé que me lo había prometido-, y luego me dices lo que te pasa.

-El secreto es que... yo... yo en realidad quiero ser... ¡jolín, Lovi! ¿No ves que estoy hecho gelatina? ¡Te prometo que te lo digo en otro momento!

-Meh, de todas formas, sé lo que quieres decir -se puso rojo-. Ahora dime de una jodida vez qué narices te pasa.

Feliks cerró la boca como si se tratara de la puerta del castillo de Pedranía la noche en la que el Caballero Negro había dicho de pasarse por allí.

Le lancé una mirada de estas que matan y, como supuse, y al ser Feliks tan sensible (cuando quería), empezó a llorar.

-Y-yo s-sólo fui a Las Ch... Chungueras... N-no estaba haciendo nada m-malo... N-no quería p-pero... p-pero... -empezó a llorar desconsoladamente, soltando todas las bolsas de golpe.

-Tranquilo... -Antonio intentó calmarle, algo sorprendido por la escena, pero Feliks se apartó.

-Yo, yo... c-creo que la maté...

-¿Qué coño dices? -pregunté, cada vez más extrañado.

Entonces, cogió todas sus bolsas, y se fue volando rápidamente ante nustra mirada. Al cabo de unos segundos, le perdimos de vista.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar...? -preguntó Antonio, aún cargando las bolsas de Feliks.

-No tengo ni puta idea, pero nunca había visto al capullo de Feliks así -respondí.

-Podríais ayudar a mi primo -dijo una tercera voz muy conocida. Pegamos un bote y nos dimos la vuelta. Irunya estaba apoyada en la pared exterior del centro comercial del que hacía pocos minutos que habíamos salido.

-¿Tu primo? -repetí, estupefacto. Nos miró divertida.

-¿No lo sabíais? Feliks es mi primo. Y, por tanto, también lo es del Todopoderoso y...

-Espera, espera, espera... ¿Me estás diciendo que me meto diariamente con el maldito primo del Todopoderoso? Porque si es así, creo que la he cagado pero bien... -respondí, totalmente sorprendido.

-¿En serio es su primo? ¡Qué guay! -el gilipollas de Antonio a su bola.

Hablando un poco de todo, llevábamos casi tres meses siendo celestiales. En ese tiempo, no habíamos hablado con el Todopoderoso, no le había presentado a Antonio a mi familia y ni siquiera me había dignado a hablar mucho con Feli.

Y sí, lo reconozco, era por temor a que me preguntara sobre Ludwig.

Y es que mi hermano daba pena, y no me refiero a que "daba pena" como antes... Ahora daba pena de verdad: apenas salía de su casa, estaba constantemente triste y tenía unas ojeras hasta el suelo.

Aquello no podía continuar así, tendría que inventarme algo en algún momento para que dejara de pensar en ese maldito armario empotrado.

-Sí, es mi primo. Y no, Lovino, no creo que te pase nada por haberle estado insultando todos los días desde que os conocisteis: Feliks no tiene ningún poder. Y está peleado con nuestra parte de la familia, en general. Conmigo no tanto, pero... -suspiró- Siempre que le ofrezco ayuda insiste en que es autosuficiente y en que algún día se convertirá en un artista con garra que llenará teatros enteros y demás cosas...

-Entiendo... -respondí, relajado al saber que el idiota de Feliks no podía hacernos nada.

-¿Y cómo podemos ayudarle? -preguntó el idiota de mi novio. Si es que... ¿no notaba que no tenía ni la más mínima gana de ayudar a ese hado travesti?

-Id a las Chungueras -respondió Irunya-. Una vez allí, debéis entrar en la posada y encontrar a la niña a la que Feliks cree que ha matado...

-Ah, que no está muerta -interrumpí, pero a Irunya no pareció importarle.

-No, pero está... bueno, mejor que lo veáis vosotros mismos -y, entonces, desapareció sin más.

A saber qué había hecho Feliks...

* * *

-Aaaah... aaah... mamá... han venido a por mí... -murmuraba la niña en sueños.

-¿Son ustedes médicos? -nos preguntó la mujer entonces, la que debía de ser su madre.

Habíamos llegado a Las Chungueras... Antonio y yo solos. Ni nos habíamos molestado en avisar a Laura y al fumeta. Estaban pasándoselo en grande en el maldito Reino del Todopoderoso.

Y en Las Chungueras seguían en busca y captura. No había ganas de que nos empezaran a perseguir... otra vez.

Así, en una sucia cama de la pequeña y aún más sucia posada de Las Chungueras, descansaba una niña de no más de cinco años, de pelo dorado y piel blanca. Era pecosa y parecía tremendamente delicada, como una muñeca de porcelana que se pudiera romper en cualquier momento. En aquellos momentos, parecía estar en medio de una pesadilla de la que no podía despertar, literalmente. No había forma de despertarla. Además, estaba completamente sudada, de tal forma que su camisón blanco quedaba pegado a su cuerpo.

Joder, ¿Feliks hacía aposta eso de arruinarle la vida a la que sería posiblemente la niña más guapa en cien kilómetros a la redonda? ¿Y cómo narices había podido hacer eso aquel maldito travesti?

-Eeeeh... ¡sí! ¡Somos médicos~! -aseguró Antonio con una sonrisa. Se notaba cuando mentía, pero en cuanto sonreía de aquella forma, todos acababan creyendo cada palabra de lo que decía.

-¿Hay esperanza? -preguntó. Se notaba que la mujer había estado llorando- El resto de médicos que han respondido a mi llamada dicen que no tardará en morir... ¿De dónde son ustedes?

-Ah, de Batsureg~ -respondió. ¿De verdad no le daba vergüenza decirlo? ¿Después de todo lo que había pasado?

-No me suena el lugar... -afirmó la mujer- Saben que pagaré lo que me pidan si son capaces de salvarla, ¿verdad?

Miré a la mujer: a juzgar por la ropa que llevaba, no debía ser millonaria.

-¡Lo haremos gratis! -saltó Antonio enseguida. A la mujer se le iluminaron los ojos.

-¿De verdad...? -mi novio asintió- No puedo creerlo...

-El dinero no nos hace falta -me atreví a decir. Y era verdad, lo que menos necesitabas en el Reino del Todopoderoso era el dinero. Está claro que nosotros no vivíamos allí, pero, si íbamos, siempre nos dejaban comer gratis, y coger lo que necesitáramos sin pagar... pero sin pasarse.

Había sido la única ventaja que nos había dado Irunya por salvar el mundo.

-Muchas gracias... muchísimas gracias... -la madre empezó a llorar- Por favor, dense prisa... O mi hija morirá...

* * *

-¿No la ha palmado...? ¿No soy un asesino...? -preguntó Feliks, con lágrimas en los ojos. Parecía haber estado llorando un buen rato, más que nada porque tenía los ojos completamente rojos e hinchados.

Habíamos vuelto corriendo al Reino del Todopoderoso y, con la ayuda de Irunya, habíamos encontrado a Feliks con sus bolsas, completamente deprimido en su cafetería favorita (_"The Pinkie Pie"_) junto a un vaso de lo que parecía ser vodka, la bebida nacional del Reino del Todopoderoso. Tenía la botella al lado, y no parecía haber bebido más de un vaso.

Menos mal que a Feliks no le gustaba el alcohol... Si no, en aquellos momentos estaría más borracho que... que... que Arthur cuando encontró la reserva de ron del Mayflower.

-No, bastardo. No lo eres. Pero la niña está en peligro -respondí-. Si tú la has metido en esto, es tu responsabilidad ayudarla -dije mientras nos sentábamos frente a él.

-Vaya, Lovi, suenas distinto... como más... ¡profesional~! ¡Y es sexy! -aseguró el capullo de Antonio. Le pegué un capón e hice como que no le había oído.

-¡O sea, tienes razón! ¡Tengo que ayudarla! -movió sus alitas con decisión- ¡Soy demasiado fabuloso y guapo para acabar en chirona! -me aguanté la risa- O sea, y como que estoy seguro de que la Medicina Estelar podrá curarla...

-¿La Medicina Estelar? ¿Qué es eso? -preguntó Antonio.

-Un potingue súper fabuloso que cura cualquier cosa -aseguró-. ¡La invento mi prima Irun...! ¡Mi madre! -se corrigió. Anda que no se le había visto el plumero...- Lo único que necesito es Elixir Élfico, una Panacea Perfecta, Medicina Especial... ¡ah, y un Bulbo de Yggdrasil!

Me quedé sin habla unos segundos.

-¿Un... Bulbo de Yggdrasil? -repetí.

El resto de cosas que había pedido eran caras, pero las podías comprar en cualquier ciudad importante, como Pedranía o Moraleja del Soto.

-O sea, no es lo que tú piensas -me tranquilizó el hado-. Los Bulbos de Yggdrasil crecen en una islita perdida llamada Lluviatierra... O no tan perdida, porque aunque los mortales no saben dónde está, los celestiales sí: al sur-este de la fabulosa Isla Renova.

Antonio y yo nos miramos: había que intentarlo, ¿no?

* * *

-No vuelvo a Lluviatierra -afirmé, entrando de nuevo en el Expreso, escupiendo agua por la boca y con el maldito bulbo de Yggdrasil en la mano derecha: no eran más que una cebollita pequeña de color verde, las había por todas partes en aquella puta isla... Si es que se le podía llamar isla, porque no llegaba ni a eso.

-Ahora entiendo por qué la llaman "Lluviatierra"~ ¡Qué chisposos! -el gilipollas de mi novio rió tontamente, entrando detrás de mí y escurriéndose la ropa.

Sí, en la jodida isla la lluvia no paraba NUNCA. Faltaba poco para ahogarse allí. Ah, y supongo que sería una isla preciosa, pero la puta lluvia no te dejaba ver más allá de dos palmos al frente.

Lo siento por esa cantidad de tacos, PERO LA JODIDA LLUVIA ME PONÍA DE MAL HUMOR, COÑO.

-¿Ya lo tenéis todo? -preguntó Feliks, que nos esperaba sentado dentro del Expreso.

Asentí. Antes de ir a aquella maldita isla habíamos pasado por Pedranía y nos habíamos gastado una pasta en los otros tres ingredientes.

Desde luego, Feliks nos debía una muy grande... No era plan de ir solucionándole la vida cada vez que nos lo pidiera porque sí.

Dejé el Bulbo de Yggdrasil encima de uno de los asientos, junto a la Panacea Perfecta, la Medicina Especial y el Elixir Élfico... ¿Me lo parecía a mí o los mortales no tenían imaginación a la hora de ponerle nombre a las medicinas?

-O sea, ¡gracias! -aplaudió el bastardo de Feliks. Se levantó y, para nuestra sorpresa, lo cogió todo de una vez y se fue volando hacia la puerta que daba al siguiente vagón.

-¿Adónde vas? -le pregunté.

-¡La preparación de la Medicina Estelar es secreta~! -canturreó saliendo del vagón.

No tardó más de un minuto en volver con una botellita de cristal de apenas unos centímetros de altura. ¿En eso se había quedado la maldita medicina?

-¡Ya está! ¡Si la niña no se cura con esto, no se curará con nada! -aseguró, dándome el frasco.

-¿Estás seguro de que tendrá efecto? No sé, la veo muy pequeña... -dije.

-O sea, ¡tan seguro como de que me llamo Feliks! ¡Ahora vamos a Las Chungueras, rápido! ¡No quiero ser un asesino!

Yo seguía sin saber que le había hecho el gilipollas de Feliks a esa cría, pero no me iba a poner a discutir en aquel momento. Aquella niña era una señorita y pensaba ayudarla.

Así, tan rápido como pudimos, pusimos en marcha el Expreso y llegamos a Las Chungueras. No tardamos ni un minuto en entrar corriendo a la posada y llegar junto a la cama de la niña.

Seguía viva, pero parecía haber empeorado.

-¡Ya lo tenemos! -le dijimos a su madre, jadeando por haber corrido tanto.

-¿De verdad...? -la mujer nos miró entre agradecida y sorprendida. Levanté el frasquito.

-Sí, tiene que... que tomarse esto... -expliqué.

-Mis ojos... -seguía murmurando la niña en sueños- Confuso... Creo que... me... me voy...

-Por favor, rápido... -pidió su madre.

-Tengo que salvarla... -dijo Feliks desde detrás de mi cabeza. Hacía mucho que no se enganchaba ahí, pero quería segurarse de que la niña se recuperaba, así que había venido- O sea, ¡dale ya la fabulosa medicina!

Yo no tenía mucha mano con los niños, pero me arrodillé al lado de la cama (más que nada porque la cama estaba prácticamente en el suelo) e incorporé ligeramente a la niña. Le abrí la boca y le di la Medicina Estelar.

A los tres segundos de dejarla, la niña abrió los ojos. Por si fuera poco, los tenía de color azul zafiro.

-¿Eh...? ¿Qué ha pasado...? -preguntó, algo alarmada e incorporándose.

-No puede ser... -su madre volvió a empezar a llorar, al ver a su hija levantarse encima de la cama y reírse.

-¡Ya estoy bien! ¡Qué guay~! -la niña saltó encima de la cama y bajó al suelo. Corrió por la pequeña habitación saltando y brincando. Se paró frente a su madre- ¡Mira, mamá! ¡Ya estoy bien! ¡No tienes porque preocuparte, ya puedo correr, saltar y todo eso!

-Es un milagro... Gracias al Todopoderoso... -carraspeé. La madre me miró- Y, por supuesto, gracias a ustedes. Mira, Alodie, estos chicos te han salvado la vida -le dijo su madre.

-¡Muchas gracias! -dijo la niña, llamada Alodie, con una sonrisa.

-Por ti lo que sea, preciosa... -sonrió el idiota de mi novio. La levantó en el aire y la niña rió.

Si es que la cría era encantadora... Y el gilipollas de Antonio tenía buena mano con los niños.

-Lovi, ¿nunca te he dicho que quiero adoptar? -soltó entonces el bastardo.

-Ja, ni lo sueñes... -no le insulté porque no quería dar mal ejemplo a la niña.

-¿Por qué no? Una niña y un niño. Estaría guay~. Además, ¿no me habías contado que había niños celestiales a los que se podía adoptar?

-Eso fue solo en el caso de Peter... -no recordaba exactamente cuando le había comentado la historia de que Peter, evidentemente, era adoptado... Ah, sí, cuando lo vio correteando por el Reino del Todopoderoso con su "madre" detrás.

Y jamás adivinaría quiénes eran sus padres.

Veréis, es que los celestiales, con lo de los hijos no somos como los mortales... Quiero decir... Que no hace falta que...

Bah, da igual, ya os acabaréis enterando.

-Jamás podré agradecéroslo lo suficiente -continuó la madre, mientras Antonio seguía jugando con la niña-. Ya me dijeron que lo harían gratis pero, al menos, ¿me permiten invitarles a mi casa, en Moraleja del Soto? Me gustaría invitarles a comer.

-¿En Moraleja del Soto? -repetí sorprendido- ¿Ustedes no son de aquí?

La mujer negó con la cabeza.

-Verá, somos de la segunda familia más influyente de Moraleja del Soto, después de los Irujo -comentó en voz baja-. Normalmente no llevamos estos vestidos, pero, ¿no sería un poco raro ver a gente con ropa cara en esta horrible ciudad? Además, en cuanto nos vieran tan bien vestidos, nos atracarían -explicó. Tenía sentido lo que decía-. El caso es que volvíamos de un viaje a la Abadía Vocationis pero, nada más desembarcar en Puerto Limoso, Alodie se puso enferma. Decidimos quedarnos aquí porque, además de que en Puerto Limoso no había espacio, nuestra casa, en Moraleja del Soto, estaba a tres días de camino. Alodie no aguantaría el viaje -terminó.

-¿Y su marido? -pregunté.

-Somos una familia exitosa en los negocios -empezó-. Mi marido tuvo que volver a casa, para continuar con su trabajo muy a su pesar. Pero al mínimo tiempo que tenía, volvía a ver a Alodie. Así llevamos un mes -explicó.

-No es que me lo tuviera callado todo este tiempo -saltó Feliks-, es que no sabía que la niña estaba mala.

¿¡Pero qué coño le hizo Feliks...!?

...Algo me decía que nunca lo sabríamos.

* * *

**...Y Feliks empezó su carrera de artista con garra en el Reino del Todopoderoso. De ahí a que no le solamos ver ahora con el grupo: desde que acabaron con Heracles, Feliks se pasa el día en el Reino del Todopoderoso. Si no le menciono, es que no está ahí.**

**La verdad, este OVA es una mezcla MUY MODIFICADA de dos de las tres misiones que te manda Feliks al acabar el juego. La primera es que le llames "Reina del Expreso" (Feliks en el juego es una hadita súper-mona llamada Estela) y posteriormente, y como es tu "Reina", te pide unos materiales para hacerse ropa nueva... Aunque al final sigue llevando exactamente lo mismo XD. La recompensa es que te da su traje viejo y sus zapatos. **

**La segunda misión es la de la niña, pero como he dicho, está modificada. En ningún momento te dicen dónde está la niña. Tampoco si realmente son habitantes de Las Chungueras. Y, realmente, no se me ocurrió que podría haberle hecho Feliks a la niña. Pero no me gustaba el motivo del juego, ya que me descolocaba muchas cosas que tenía pensadas.**

**El verdadero motivo del juego es que la niña cayó enferma por su cuenta, pero Estela (el hada) se le apareció y perdió toda esperanza. Y es que cuentan por ahí que las niñas que mueren antes de tiempo se convierten en hadas. Por eso Estela se sentía culpable y la niña estaba tan mal.**

**Es la explicación del juego, pero no creo que concordara con los cambios que he hecho yo. Por ejemplo, Feliks es un chico y es el primo de Ivan, algo que haría que la teoría de las hadas desentonara. Porque entonces es "¿Entonces que es Feliks?" O así me quedé yo cuando recordé que era por eso que la niña estaba enferma.**

**En fin, y ya que estamos en el capítulo de Feliks, aprovecharé para contar la historia de Estela en el juego. Es genial, pero no la podía poner porque no concordaba con todo lo demás.**

**_Había una vez una mujer llamada Estemelia. Era una mujer importante dentro del Impío Imperio, más concretamente fue la amante del Rey König y la constructora de la cárcel de Kerker. Despiadada, cruel, egoísta... Así era ella. Sin embargo, era temida por todos y adorada por König._  
**

**_Él la llamaba cariñosamente "Estela"._**

**_Pero un día, los miembros del Vonunvirato, celosos de ella, la raptaron _(o eso me pareció entender)_, la dejaron medio muerta__ y la tiraron al mar, para que muriera sola. Solo que su historia no acabó ahí._**

**_Cierto día, esa mujer llegó a las costas del Desierto Yerto, donde se encuentra el Reino de Sheba, arrastrada por las olas. Las gentes de allí la encontraron, la recogieron y la cuidaron hasta el día de su muerte._**

**_Sin embargo, ella no dijo nunca su nombre. Lo único que dijo y repitió todos los días hasta que murió, fue una maldición contra el Impío Imperio que decía:_**

**_"Que la tierra de la que fui desterrada se convierta en un erial, y que el Imperio se vea envuelto en la guerra y el tormento. Que quienes se alzaron en armas contra mí sean acosados por toda la eternidad y sientan el dolor de diez mil muertes."_**

**Mal rollo, ¿eh?**

**Después de eso, los sacerdotes de Sheba enterraron a la mujer en Lluviatierra, donde cada año peregrinan hasta allí, para rezar por la salvación de aquella mujer sin nombre. **

**Se supone que esa mujer resucitó en Estela, como un hada, pero esta hadita no tiene recuerdos de su anterior vida, así que no hay de que preocuparse ^^.**

**Y bueno, esa es más o menos la historia. No sé, me apetecía contarla, como curiosidad, ya que me parece una buena historia, solo que no me cuadraba con Feliks... Además, hacerla hubiera implicado hacer un OVA de todas las misiones de esa lista, y creedme cuando os digo que eran muchas no, lo siguiente. Y largas, muy largas.**

**Eeeeen fin... ¡Espero que os haya gustado! ¡Besitos!**

**- Miss Desi y Miss Alisa -**

**PD: Va, a todas las que acertasteis lo de Catacumba os doy una galleta... ^^**


	39. OVA 5

**¡Holahola! Aquí Miss Desi y Miss Alisa con otro OVA. Y sólo nos falta uno más, ¿eh?...**

**La verdad, no hay mucho que decir... Pero sí podemos responder a Zukie. Hemos jugado al Kingdom Hearts, pero fue gracioso, porque no fue al 358/3 days. Resulta que fuimos a una tienda de videojuegos y vimos exactamente ese juego en el estante de segunda mano y lo compramos, pero cuando lo abrimos en casa ¡resultó que el cartucho que tenía dentro era del Re:coded! Fue un chasco, pero Alisa se lo jugó igual, y no podemos decir que estuviera mal.**

**Pero Alisa conoce la historia del Kingdom Hearts. Y nos ENCANTAN los comentarios largos, así que no te preocupes por nada. Es más, creemos que eres adorable ^w^**

**Bueno, pues sin más, vamos a ello.**

_**PD: ¡todas nuestras reviewers son adorables! ¡Que nadie se sienta excluido! En serio, os queremos a todas.**_

* * *

**OVA 5: Joder, ¿no habíamos acabado ya con esta maldita historia?**

_P.O.V Lovino_

-Antes que nada... me gustaría... volver a disculparme... -empezó el idiota de Heracles.

-Yo también. Si hubiera llegado antes, Lovino-san no hubiera tenido que comerse el yggo, ni pasarlo tan mal -añadió Kiku. Por si no había quedado claro, ahora Kiku tenía dos preciosas alas y un pequeño halo sobre la cabeza, el muy...

-Bah, no pasa nada -habló Antonio antes de que yo pudiera decir algo-. Si no hubieras llegado tarde, yo no habría podido empezar a salir con Lovi~

-En tal caso, me alegro por ustedes, Lovino-san, Antonio-san -afirmó Kiku con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza.

-Ojalá hubieras llegado antes -gruñí yo, cruzándome de brazos.

-Jo, Lovi, no seas cruel...

-Soy todo lo cruel que me venga en gana, bastardo.

-Pero no me irás a decir ahora que no quieres salir con Antonio, ¿eh? -Laura me pegó un codazo.

Gruñí. Odiaba reconocerlo, pero esa tía daba en el clavo siempre...

Después de toda la movida que tuvimos con el idiota de Feliks y la niña, habíamos vuelto al Reino del Todopoderoso, a buscar a Abel y a Laura para contárselo todo. Casi ni se lo habían creído.

Y luego había aparecido Heracles y nos había invitado a comer al día siguiente en la casa que compartía con Kiku. Para disculparse, y tal.

Me resultaba raro que esos dos aún no hubieran formalizado su relación... Y con formalizar la relación me refiero a boda. Ya os dije que los celestiales no funcionamos como los mortales con respecto a esas cosas, ¿verdad?

Veréis, lo que para los celestiales es una boda, para los mortales es algo así como... "formalizar la relación". Hacerla pública. A ver, que todos en el puñetero Reino del Todopoderoso sabíamos lo que se traían esos dos de puertas para dentro, pero lo que vendría siendo la boda... pues aún no. Creo que todo el Reino del Todopoderoso estaba esperando a que Antonio y yo nos casáramos.

¡Ja! ¡Que esperaran sentados!

La boda era como un "Eh, que pensamos tener hijos. Después no os sorprendáis"... Pero no siempre era necesaria una boda. Mis padres no la habían tenido y ahí estábamos el capullo de Feliciano, el enano de Marcello y yo.

Sí, los hijos unían bastante.

Porque, por si no lo sabéis, los hijos son el equivalente a una boda entre los celestiales. Es como un "Ahora que hemos tenido un hijo, no te vas a separar de mí en tu puta vida, ¡MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!". Con mi familia fue algo así.

Claro, los hijos no van igual con los celestiales que con los mortales, más que nada porque-

-Hacéis una bonita pareja -Kiku interrumpió mis pensamientos.

-¿A que sí? -sonrió Laura. El gilipollas de Antonio rió tontamente.

Yo me quise morir.

-En cualquier caso... siento todo lo que os hice... -se volvió a disculpar Heracles.

-No tiene importancia~

-Lo pasado, pasado está -añadió Laura.

-Pero sobre todo siento... lo que te hice a ti... Kiku... -le dijo entonces Heracles.

-Heracles, tú no tuviste la culpa, ya lo hemos hablado... -empezó Kiku.

-Pero si... no me hubiera dejado atrapar tan fácilmente...

-Si yo no te hubiera dado esa medicina... -intentó interrumpirle el imbécil de Kiku,

-Te habría salvado de... morir en aquella cueva...

Hubo un silencio incómodo y yo ni siquiera sabía por qué.

-Eeeeh... Heracles... -empezó el cabrón de Kiku intentando ser comprensivo- No morí en esa cueva.

-¿...Cómo...? -preguntó, totalmente confuso.

-Pensé que lo sabías -se disculpó Kiku.

-¿Y dónde moriste...? ¿Quién te mató...? -preguntó.

-Pues... es una larga historia... -empezó Kiku-. Me salvó Leonírico-sama.

-¿Leonírico? -repetí yo.

-Sí, vive en una torre al otro lado de las montañas de Catacumba... ¿Cómo estará ahora...? -se preguntó. Casi pude ver cómo se le iluminaba la mente. Me miró a mí- Lovino-san, ¿podría ir a ver a Leonírico-sama? Quiero asegurarme de que está bien, y seguro que estará encantado de tener noticias mías, además de contaros la historia. Yo debo quedarme aquí... -miró al capullo de Heracles- Creo que tengo que explicarle muchas cosas.

-Bastante... -puntualizó el otro.

-¿Podrían? -preguntó Kiku, mirándonos fijamente a los cuatro.

* * *

Aquella maldita torre era cinco veces más alta que la Torre Vocationis. No quería ni imaginarme la cantidad de monstruos que había dentro.

Eso sí, por lo demás, el exterior era igual. Hecha con bloques de piedra, cubierta de enredaderas y algo ruinosa. Pero también era algo más ancha que la otra torre.

-Joder, esto es enorme... -murmuré.

-Buenglops días -dijo una voz acuosa a nuestros pies.

Pegamos un bote y retrocedimos para ver a un pequeño limo botando frente a nosotros.

-¿Un... limo...? -Laura parecía más que sorprendida.

-¿Lo mato? -preguntó Abel.

-Por faglop, ni que fueglap un salglapje... -el limo puso los ojos en blanco para después volvernos a mirar fijamente- Como iba dicienglop... Buenglops días, bienveniglops a la Torre Leonina, hogar del poderoglop Leoníriglop. Aunque Leoníriglop ya lleva cien años durmiendglop en lo alto de la torre.

-Ah, genial... -murmuré. Vamos, que si llegábamos arriba había un noventainueve por ciento de posibilidades de que estuviera dormido.

-Aunque tiene aspecglop de matón y da un poco de miedo, en el fondo es todo limo -aseguró el limo-. Y vaglop, muy vaglop. Cuanglop se pone a dormir, no hay quien le despierte.

Abel se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Qué te apuestas?

-De todas formas, no es buena idea despertarglop -recomendó el Limo-. Nunca se ha hecho amiglop de nadie... Salvo de una persona.

-¿Qué persona? -preguntó Laura.

-Hace muglops años se hizo amigo de un chiglop que pasaba mucho tiempo con un celestial. Leoníriglop estaba muy preocupaglop -contó-. Y tenía motivos para estarglop. Sucedió alglop terrible, como él temía. Pero Leoníriglop no estaba dispuesto a abandonglap al chico, así que se lo trajo con él a la torre.

-Vaya... -dijo Laura. Kiku no nos había contado todo eso.

-Ya te diglop, es todo limglop. Pero... -cerró los ojos unos segundos- Bueno, me estoy yenglop por las ramas. Mira, me tiene loco de preocupaciglop.

-¿Entonces subimos a la torre y le despertamos? -preguntó el capullo de Abel.

-Sería de gran ayuda, aunque no sea la mejor idea -afirmó el limo-. Por favglop, vosotros parecéis estar dispuestglops a aceptar el desafiglop... ¿Podéis hacerme el favor de acompañarme a lo alglop de la torre?

Bueno, ya que íbamos a subir a lo alto de la maldita Torre, no nos importaba llevar a un limo de paseo. Además, tal vez el bicho conociera algún atajo o evitara que los monstruos nos atacaran...

-Sí, claro -respondí, encogiéndome de hombros. los tres bastardos me miraron sorprendidos.

-¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con Lovino? -preguntó el idiota de Abel.

-¿Lo haréis? -preguntó el limo ilusionado, ignorando al gilipollas de Abel. Bien que hacía.

De todas formas, asentí.

-¿De verdad verdaderglap? -preguntó, todavía sin creérselo.

-Que sí, bastardo -ya me estaba cansado. Dio un salto de alegría.

-¡Sabía que érais de fiar desde que os vi por primera vez! Y sois los primeros que pasan por aquí en los últimos noventa y nueve años... -añadió por lo bajo. Entonces, pegó un bote enorme y saltó a mis brazos- ¡En marcha! ¡A lo alglop de la torre!

* * *

No me equivocaba. Ese pequeño bicho saltarín se conocía a todo los monstruos de la torre, además de todos los atajos.

Según nos había dicho, sin su ayuda, hubiéramos muerto intentando encontrar la salida del laberinto de pasillos que había en su interior. No le iba a decir que no, pero claro, nosotros no podíamos morir...

Así, llegamos a lo que, de normal, hubiera sido la "terraza" de la torre, la parte superior, que estaba al descubierto. No habíamos tardado más de media hora en llegar allí, gracias al limo.

Sin embargo, por encima de nosotros, y sujetado por cuatro grandes columnas que atravesaban las nuves, había una gran plataforma circular de la que asomaban ramas secas y lo que parecían ser grandes fajos de paja.

-Ahí vive Leoníriglop -dijo entonces el Limo.

-¿Y cómo subi...? -no había terminado la frase y el limo, saltando de mis brazos, se había acercado dando saltitos a una liana que colgaba del borde de la plataforma circular y llegaba hasta el suelo.

No sé cómo no la había visto antes.

-Por eso necesitglop ayuda -explicó el limo dando saltitos-. No puedglop subir yo solglop.

-Ah, eso explica muchas cosas -sonrió Laura. Entonces el imbécil de mi novio se acercó y lo cogió en brazos. Le achuchó.

-Está blandito y suave~... ¡Y no pesa casi nada!

-Clarglop. ¿Qué esperabas de un limo? -rió el bicho.

Entonces, me acerqué a la liana, pero Laura me detuvo.

-¿De verdad piensas subir por ahí? No es una distancia muy grande, podemos subir impulsados por el aire -dijo ella.

-Claro, y podríamos haber subido aquí con el Expreso y no lo hemos hecho -dije sarcástico.

-¿Por qué no? -preguntó el idiota de mi novio. Con un gesto señalé la poca extensión que tenía aquel lugar.

-¿Tú crees que podríamos haber subido hasta aquí con el maldito Expreso, aterrizar delicadamente y sin chocarnos con nada? -mi novio abrió la boca y levantó la mano, pero al momento la volvió a cerrar y la bajó.

-Creo que antes de que hubiéramos conseguido subir hasta aquí, habríamos derrumbado la torre y despertado a Leonírico -afirmó Abel.

-Estoy de acuerdo con mi hermano.

-Y yo con el fumeta y la aspirante a sabia -le dije a mi novio.

-Vaaaale... -murmuró.

-Laura, ¿nos subes? -le pregunté.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Acercaos! -nos ordenó. Todos nos juntamos y ella lanzó uno de los hechizos que ya usaba cuando era sacerdotisa.

A los pocos segundos estábamos de pie en la plataforma redonda, observando a un gran león dormido.

Pero no era un león cualquiera: tenía alas, doradas, con detalles en azul turquesa (una combinación horrible, pero en fin). Su melena era morada, y el pelaje de su cuerpo de color marrón tirando a granate. Sus patas, sus garras, su cara y sus orejas eran doradas, al igual que sus alas. Y, su cola, turquesa y morada.

-¡Por fin hemos llegadglop a lo alto de la torre! -dijo el limo- ¡Buen trabajglop!

Entonces, saltó de los brazos del idiota de Antonio y se acercó dando botes por la plataforma cubierta de paja hasta el maldito león.

-¡Leoníricglop! ¡Leoníricglop! -le llamó- ¡Arriba! ¡Levántate y glopea! ¡Glup! -pegó un par de botes, enfadado- ¿Por qué no te levantglaps?

Se quedó un rato mirando a Leonírico, unos segundos. Entonces, se giró a nosotros y suspiró.

-Es inútil... Lo sientglop. Creo que ha sidglop una pérdida de tiempglop.

-No pasa nada, nos habían pedido que subiéramos de todas formas -le dijo Laura. El limo se inclinó hacia delante y hacia atrás, como asintiendo.

-La última vez que le vi despiertglop, fue hace muchos añglops, justglop antes de que fuera al palacio von Tropp... Fue con aquel chicglop... -recordó- Pero cuando volvió, estaba solglop. Y parecía... distinto -se sacudió-. ¡Por favor! Tenéis que hacer que Leoníriglop se levante y vuelva a hacer glup -suplicó.

-Eh... no prometemos nada, pero... -empezó Laura, pero el limo continuó hablando.

-Alglop debió pasar en el Palacio von Tropp. Si vais allí, quizás podáis descubrir el modo de ayudarglop.

-Eso lo hacemos en nada... -dije yo- Venga, bastardos. Nos teletransportamos.

Se acercaron a mí y tocaron alguna parte de mi cuerpo. Al segundo siguiente estábamos en la puerta del Palacio Impío.

-Vamos -dije, y entramos corriendo en el palacio, dispuestos a revisarlo a fondo, aunque no sabíamos qué teníamos que buscar exactamente.

Nada más entrar al vestíbulo, encontramos el fantasma de un soldado caminando sin rumbo, hablando para sí mismo.

-Hace muchos años, en el día en el que el Impío Imperio fue reducido a escombros, un joven de azul llegó aquí a lomos de una amenazadora bestia. Decía que había venido para ayudar a un ser alado... Seguro que se trataba de algún estúpido sueño o algo parecido, pero juraría que me crucé con ese chico en las celdas...

Entonces, el soldado desapareció. Era extraño, no tenía el acento típico del Imperio...

-Bueno, ya está claro a dónde tenemos que ir -sonrió Laura.

Así, seguimos hacia delante, hacia la puerta que habíamos conocido hacía tiempo como la puerta de "quiero gofres con mayonesa".

Pero, justo frente a esta, encontramos el fantasma de un hombre bien vestido, un hombre que no parecía ser del puñetero Impío Imperio. También hablaba para sí mismo.

-Debió ser hace unos cien años. Abrimos la puerta de las celdas a un joven encantador. Trabajamos todos juntos, ya sabes, todos nosotros. Por ese chico y su compañero alado... Perdimos la vida, pero no me arrepiento. Me siento bien de haber muerto haciendo lo correcto por alguien. ¿Quién sería ese joven que ha pasado hace un momento...?

Y, con estas palabras, desapareció.

-Al menos sabemos que vamos por buen camino -dijo el idiota de Antonio. Cruzamos la puerta y bajamos corriendo las escaleras.

En el pasillo del laboratorio y de la sala con ataudes, se nos volvió a aparecer un fantasma. Este parecía un científico, y tenía el acento del Impío Imperio:

-Hace trescientos Jahren, eine jovencito que llegó mit eine poderrosa bestia murió a manos de soldados imperriales cerca de aquí... Más abajo... La bestia, eine gran criaturra parrecida a ein dragón llamada Leonírrico, derramó eine sola lágrima de insoporrtable trristeza. La lágrrima se trransformó milagrosamente en eine joya incrreíblemente mágica: la Lágrrima Leonina... El poder de la lágrrima generró la peligrrosa enerrgía que se desarrolló parra liberrar a cierrto ser alado... Perro erra demasiado tarrde. Su corrazón ya estaba consumido por el odio und la amargurra... Canalizó la enerrgía en una explosión que mató a alles los habitantes del palacio und convirrtió la región en ein párramo baldío...

Y, mientras desaparecía, pronunció una última frase:

-Perro el ser alado no recuerrda nada de ese día...

-De puta madre... Así claro que el gilipollas de Heracles no sabe cómo murió el idiota de Kiku -solté.

-Bueno, la historia tiene su sentido -dijo Laura-. Por lo que he entendido hasta ahora, Kiku vino aquí montado en Leonírico a rescatar a Heracles, pero éste ya estaba totalmente amargado. Vino con ayuda de alguien, unas personas que le ayudaron a abrir las puertas que se interponían en su camino. Supongo que Kiku bajó por las escaleras, mientras que Leonírico fue atravesando las paredes, lo que explica parte de los derrumbamientos que hay por el palacio -lo que decía Laura estaba teniendo muchísimo sentido-. Luego, en un punto, Kiku se quedó sin ayuda y los soldados le mataron. Cuando Leonírico llegó, lloró su muerte. La única lágrima que produjo, la usó Heracles para liberarse y destruir todo el lugar.

-Yo no lo hubiera explicado mejor -dijo entonces el Sabio Supremo. Muy calladito había estado el capullo últimamente...

-Sin embargo, falta algo en la historia... -afirmó Laura- No sé, algo del final. ¿Cómo es que entonces, cuando Lovi llegó a la celda de Heracles, se lo encontró encadenado? No sé, hay algo que no me acaba de cuadrar...

-Sí, a mí tampoco... -dijo mi novio.

-A ti nunca te cuadra nada, bastardo -le gruñí. Pareció ofenderse, pero no me dijo nada.

-En cualquier caso, os revelo que lo que debéis hacer es seguir adelante -dijo el jodido libro.

-Bien, por fin dices algo con sentido, maldito libro -afirmé, mientras empecé a caminar de nuevo.

Pasamos de largo en el lugar donde habían estado encerrados los celestiales y seguimos hacia abajo, hacia el largo pasillo lleno de desprendimientos y charcos de veneno.

Cuando llegamos más o menos a la mitad, se produjo un destello de luz que nos cegó a todos. Estábamos junto a un desprendimiento bastante importante. Incluso había un agujero en el suelo...

Cuando abrimos los ojos, al menos yo me di cuenta de que aquello era un recuerdo, sólo que aquella vez no éramos Kiku. Mirábamos desde fuera...

_"Leonírico estaba junto al cuerpo de Kiku que, tumbado en el suelo, tenía una herida importante en el abdomen. A su alrededor había varios soldados del Impío Imperio muertos, con marcas de garras en sus armaduras._

_Al idiota de Kiku le costaba seguir vivo._

_-Leonírico-sama... es usted... -sonrió débilmente. Entonces, me fijé (y Kiku se fijó también) en que Leonírico tenía varios cortes que sangraban por todo el cuerpo- Lo siento... por mi culpa, también le hicieron daño a usted, Leonírico-sama... Si hubiera encontrado la Lágrima Leonina... Podría haber liberado a Heracles-san... Podría haber liberado parte de la carga de su poder acumulado... -cerró los ojos- Espérame, Heracles... Voy a morir... -dijo con certeza- pero... incluso si eso pasa... ya prometí que... te salvaría... Tarde lo que tarde... te encontraré..._

_Y entonces, expiró._

_Leonírico rugió de frustración y, para nuestra sorpresa, habló:_

_-¡No digas tonterías! Cuando mueren, ¡los mortales ya no regrrresan! ¡Y ahora cálmate y sigámos buscando!_

_Leonírico no se había dado cuenta de lo que le había pasado al idiota de Kiku. Si es que ese Leonírico no podía ser más gilipollas..._

_-¡Vamos, levántate! ¡Sube a mi lomo...! -Kiku, evidentemente, no se movió- ¡¿Pero qué te pasa?! -rugió- ¡Levanta, muchacho! ¡ABRE LOS OJOS!_

_Rugió con ira. Se dio por vencido._

_-Por qué llegar tan lejos sólo para... sólo para... para... -Leonírico agachó la cabeza- No puedes morir, niño... Debemos... Nosotros... -volvió a rugir- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Abre los ojos! ¡KIKU!_

_Y, entonces, lloró._

_Una única lágrima cayó al suelo"_

El recuerdo acabó y, frente a mí, en el suelo, pude ver una pequeña joya en forma de lágrima, que brillaba como el sol.

Habíamos llegado al final de aquella maldita historia.

* * *

-¿Eso que tenéis ahí... -empezó el limo en cuanto nos vio aparecer- es una Lágrima Leonina?

-Sí, supongo... -respondí yo. Al limo le brillaron los ojos.

-Es... ¡la lima!

-Creemos que tiene cien años. La... lloró él -explicó Laura señalando a Leonírico.

Después de encontrar la maldita lágrima, habíamos discutido un poco sobre lo que había pasado hacía cien años ahí. Al final, habíamos decidido volver a la Torre para ver si podíamos despertar al puñetero Leonírico.

Ya nos explicaría Kiku los detalles que faltaban...

-¿Hace cien años? -repitió el Limo- ¿Cuando acompañó a ese chicglop?

-Sí, justo entonces -afirmó Laura.

-¿Y podéis despertglap a Leoníricglop con ella? -preguntó el Limo.

-No lo sabemos, pero podríamos intentarlo -respondió ella-. Por probar... -murmuró, girándose hacia mí- ¿Podrías...?

No había acabado y había sacado la pequeña joya de mi bolsillo.

-¿Y bien? -pregunté, sin saber muy bien que debía hacer.

En ese momento, la lágrima empezó a brillar intensamente y desapareció en mi mano.

El bastardo de Leonírico se empezó a remover. Gruñó.

-¿...Leoníricglop? -preguntó emocionado el limo- ¿Estás despierto?

Entonces, el capullo de Leonírico se levantó y, abriendo sus ojos amarillos, nos miró.

-¿...Mortales? ¿Qué haaaaacen... -le pilló en medio de un bostezo- unos mortales aquí...?

-Nosotros... -empezó a explicarse Laura, que parecía algo asustada, pero Leonírico siguió hablando.

-Soñaba... grrr... que un mortal le quitaba la vida... -volvió a rugir- ¡Malditos sean todos! -nos miró con odio- ¡Largo! ¡No quiero saber nada de mortales! ¡OS ODIO A TODOS!

-Pero, Leoníricglop, escucha, estos mortales son... son... -sin embargo, el maldito león no le dejó terminar.

Más que nada porque se lanzó contra nosotros.

Nos apartamos corriendo para que no nos arañara con sus garras. Vale que fuéramos inmortales, pero aquello podía tardar en curarse, además de que nos dolía igual que a los mortales.

El bastardo de Abel se dio la vuelta al momento en el que el capullo de Leonírico apoyaba las patas en el suelo. Le lanzó un conjuro que las congeló y las dejó sujetas al suelo.

-¿¡Pero qué...!? -preguntó Leonírico sorprendido, momento que el gilipollas de Abel aprovechó para hacer lo mismo con las patas de atrás

Ahora sí que no podía moverse.

-¿Y ahora nos vas a escuchar, capullo? -le pregunté acercándome.

-¡NO ESCUCHARÉ A UNOS ASQUEROSOS MORTALES! ¡SOLTADME! -rugió.

-Ja, que te lo crees tú... -murmuré- Y, para tu información, no somos mortales. SOMOS CELESTIALES, CACHO CAPULLO.

Leonírico dejó de intentar escapar.

-¿Celestiales...? -repitió.

-Intentaba decírteglop... -afirmó el limo.

-¿Y tú cómo lo sabías? -le pregunté.

-Sólo los celestiales pueden hablar con los monstruos -explicó.

-¿Entonces por qué tú eres el único que nos ha hablado hasta ahora? -preguntó Laura.

-No somglops muy habladores. Además, la mayoría de monstruglops odian a los celestiales y a los humanglops...

-Pero no tenéis alas ni halo... -dijo Leonírico entonces.

-Ya, es una larga y maldita historia que no pienso contar -le dije-. El caso es que yo soy Lovino, Ángel Guardián de... EX-Ángel Guardián de Salto del Ángel. Ahora soy algo así como el Ángel Guardían de lo que viene siendo todo el puto mundo -me corregí.

-Ahora que lo dices...-empezó el gilipollas de Leonírico- he soñado contigo...

-Eh, ¡que aquí el único que sueña con él soy yo! -saltó el idiota de mi novio.

-Cierra la boca, bastardo -le lancé una mirada asesina mientras Laura y el limo se aguantaban la risa, Abel ponía los ojos en blanco y Leonírico nos miraba extrañado.

-En cualquier caso, siento haberos atacado -se disculpó Leonírico-. Estaba fuera de mí, verdaderamente lo siento.

-No tiene importancia, nos intentan matar constantemente -le explicó Laura, quitándole importancia.

-He estado soñando durante el últomo siglo... -el bastardo de Leonírico cerró los ojos- Un joven mortal buscaba por todas partes una Lágrima Leonina... Pero, al final, murió en el Palacio von Tropp... -volvió a abrir los ojos- Y, en algún momento, salió del sueño al mundo real... Aunque claro, vosotros ya le conocéis... -afirmó con una sonrisa-. Me castigué durante muchos años por no haber podido salvar a Kiku y a su amigo alado. Pero la noche en la que todas las estrellas subieron al firmamento, supe que los dos estaban a salvo...

-Te refieres a la noche en la que todos los celestiales fueron al Reino del Todopoderoso, ¿no? -preguntó Laura. Leonírico asintió.

-Y fuiste tú quien los salvó -me dijo a mí.

Bueno, aquello no era del todo verdad, pero no iba a quitarle la razón.

-Te estaré protegiendo desde aquí, por siempre, para que nada te pase. Te estaré agradecido eternamente... -aseguró.

-Tampoco hace falta que te tomes molestias, ¿eh? -le dije- ¡Que sé cuidarme yo solo, joder!

-Da igual lo que digas, lo haré igualmente -aseguró.

-Por cierto, Kiku pregunta que si estás bien -recordó entonces Laura.

-¿Kiku...? -me pareció que sonreía- Estoy perfectamente ahora... Bueno, tal vez si tuviera las patas libres estaría mejor...

-Perdón -gruñó el bastardo de Abel, haciendo que el hielo se derritiera.

-Mejor -afirmó-. Sólo espero que nos volvamos a ver algún día...

* * *

-Cuando utilicé todo... el poder de la lágrima leonina... me desmayé... -explicó Heracles- Estuve así durante... casi cien años, hasta que... desperté, resucité el Impío Imperio y... sin mi consentimiento... König me apresó de nuevo...

-Ah, bueno, ahora las cosas encajan más -aceptó Laura.

-¿Y esa es la historia completa? -preguntó Abel. Kiku asintió.

-Verdaderamente me alegra que Leonírico-san esté bien. Habéis sido de gran ayuda -aseguró.

-Sólo una cosa más... -empecé yo- ¿Por qué todos esos fantasmas nos salían al paso?

-Eran almas errantes que murieron aquel día -explicó el idiota de Kiku-. Yo les di un propósito: contaros la historia. Con ello, esas almas se han salvado y ya han ido al lugar al que pertenecen: al cielo.

-Entiendo... -asintió Laura.

-¿Pero por qué no nos has contado tú mismo la historia? -no pensaba darme por vencido tan rápido con Kiku- ¡Leonírico casi nos despelleja vivos! ¿Para qué correr riesgos innecesarios?

Kiku simplemente sonrió y dijo:

-Muchas veces, es mejor vivir la historia que contarla.

* * *

**Y esa es la auténtica historia de Kiku. ¿A que todos creíais que murió cuando capturaron a Heracles? ¡Pues nooooo!**

**Por cierto, ¿se entiende bien al limo? Es que en el juego también habla así de raro, con sus glops y sus glups...**

**Y sí, Toño, todos sabemos que tú eres el único con derecho a soñar con Lovi :3 Qué bonito es el amor...**

**Por cierto, Alisa ya no necesita más nombres para personajes de la segunda temporada. En principio ya están todos colocados.**

**Y... Sabéis lo que toca a continuación, ¿no?... El tan esperado OVA 6, con el que taaaanto os hemos dado la lata... Pero si lo hacemos es por algo. Acordaos de Sheba. Y si os gusta y os manifestáis a favor, habrá más OVAs antes de la segunda temporada. Entre tres y cinco, el número es indeterminado por ahora porque Alisa no tiene mucho planeado. Haremos oficialmente la pregunta de si queréis OVAs extras o no y de qué serán al final del próximo capítulo, que como ya habíamos avisado, va a ser lo más largo que hayáis leído hasta ahora en esta historia. Tiene más de 8000 palabras, con eso decimos todo, es como dos capítulos normales.**

**Pero, como veréis, es que hay mucho que contar. Desi se parte de risa ella sola con sólo pensarlo.**

**Alisa no sabe si la vais a matar o no, pero como curiosidad dirá que...**

**ALISA: Una amiga amante del shojo... me dijo una vez, sabias palabras... que ninguna historia que se precie puede terminar sin al menos una boda.**

**¡Y hasta ahí podemos leer! ¡Nos vemos muuuy pronto!**

**- Miss Desi y Miss Alisa -**

_**PD: Kyary, tienes razón. MUUUUUCHA razón. Nosotras tampoco nos esperábamos eso de Feliks.**_


	40. OVA 6

**¡Holaaaa! Aquí Miss Desi y Miss Alisa, otra vez. Teníamos pensado esperar un poco más para colgar esto, pero la tentación es demasiado grande y sabemos que lo estáis deseando, y para qué engañarnos, nosotras también, para ver la cara que se os queda.**

**ALISA: Aunque me da que muchas ya os lo veréis venir.**

**DESI: Pero, con respecto a lo de la boda...**

**ALISA: Queridas, en ningún momento he dicho que Antonio y Lovino sean los novios. Lo habéis asumido vosotras solitas, o al menos la mayoría.**

**Bueno, ya no os hacemos esperar más, que esto es largo y os va a tener entretenidas un rato.**

**AVISO: preparaos un cubo, barreño, palangana o similar cerca. Vais a pasaros tres cuartos de capítulo vomitando arcoíris y unicornios. Avisadas quedáis. (ALISA: ¡Pero está muy bien~!)**

**PD: lo de Ludwig no es coña. Pasa en el juego.**

* * *

**OVA 6: ¿Por qué me da que Eli estará contenta con este final...?**

_P.O.V Lovino_

_"Esto no puede seguir así..._

_Tu hermano cada día está peor..._

_No sale de casa, no se divierte y no hace otra cosa que no sea llorar..._

_No encuentra el sueño, se niega en redondo a comer..._

_Nadie es capaz de consolarle..._

_Feli ha perdido las ganas de vivir..."_

Joder, y lo peor es que todos tenían razón.

Salí de la casa de mi hermano casi más deprimido que él. Tenía un aura tan... tan...

Puñetas, daba más que pena, sólo le faltaba tirarse desde el balcón para intentar suicidarse y entonces darse cuenta de que es un celestial, que no serviría para nada, y para hacer su vida aún más miserable, si era posible.

Tenía que encontrar una solución rápido, o ese niño se volvería un ángel caído como lo fue en su día el capullo de Heracles. Y esta vez no volvería a ser todo bonito y de colorines, porque no iba a llegar el fantasmita de nadie a decirle "¡No, no destruyas el mundo, Feli-san!"

-¡IRUNYA, ABRE LA PUTA PUERTA! -grité, aporreando el portón del Palacio del Todopoderoso.

-Podrías ser menos escandaloso, ¿sabes? -dijo la voz de la mujer detrás de mí. Me giré y allí estaba- Quiero decir... no vayas a molestar a mi hermano. Está resolviendo sus asuntos con Yao.

-Argh, ¿otra vez? ¿¡Pero qué jodidos asuntos se traen esos dos!? -me quejé. No era la primera vez que venía y me decían que estaban resolviendo sus asuntos.

-Bueno, ¿qué querías? -preguntó Irunya evitando mi pregunta. Qué asquerosa que era a veces...

-¿Alguien tendría la amabilidad de decirme qué coño hago con mi hermano? -pregunté, cruzándome de brazos.

-Ah, tu hermano... ¿Aún no le has dicho lo de Ludwig? -preguntó.

-¿¡Pero cómo quieres que se lo diga!? ¡Me matará y después se intentará suicidar, o se volverá un ángel caído y querrá acabar con el mundo o...!

-Vale, vale -me paró-. Lovino, comprendo lo que quieres decir. También entiendo perfectamente lo mucho que te importa tu hermano. No quieres hacerle daño.

-Pfff... ¿A mí? ¿Importarme mi hermano? No me hagas reír... -me miró arqueando las cejas- ¡Yo sólo quiero que el mundo no esté en peligro de destrucción_ por tercera vez_!

-Lo que tenga que venir vendrá, Lovino...

-¿¡Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila!? ¡Podríamos morir todos _otra vez_!

-Primero de todo, Lovi: Feli no es de temer...

-Eso es porque no le conoces...

-...Segundo -continuó como si nada-: eso no va a pasar.

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo estás tan segura? -pregunté sorprendido.

-Tú hazme caso y continúa como si nada. Y ahora vuelve con tus compañeros -ordenó. Casi me obligó a mover los pies para que me largara, pero finalmente corrí hacia la entrada del Reino del Todopoderoso.

Había dejado a los tres bastardos en el maldito Expreso.

* * *

Joder, ¿por qué siempre que no sabíamos lo que hacer, acabábamos cenando paella en la posada de Pedranía?

-¡Chicos, chicos, ¿sabéis qué?! -dijo Sada casi dando saltitos, acercándose a nosotros con una carta en la mano- ¡Almoneda va a volver!

-¿Sí? -preguntó Laura sorprendida. Sada asintió con los ojos brillantes.

-¡Sí, resulta que su padre ya está mejor, así que debería llegar hoy mismo de Chimbamba!

-¡Vaya, qué... sorpresa! -respondió la rubia. ¿En serio volvía Almoneda? ¿No tenía que salvar el mundo otra vez, o algo así?

-¡Ains, estoy súper emocionada! ¡Sólo de pensar que la vamos a volver a tener aquí...! ¡Es genial!

-Me alegro por vosotros, Sada -afirmó el idiota de mi novio con una sonrisa.

-Oye, ¿puedo reservar el primer encargo para Almoneda? -preguntó Laura.

-¡Sí, por supuesto, dime! -dijo entonces Sada.

-Aquí no, vámonos a otro sitio más... alejado... -nos miró a los tres y las dos salieron corriendo hacia el baño antes de que pudiéramos decirles nada.

-Joder, ¿qué tramará esa tía? -pregunté en voz alta.

-A saber. De mi hermana no te esperes nada bueno -respondió Abel, apartando su plato de paella, que estaba prácticamente sin tocar.

-Sí, eso he aprendido de estar más de medio año viajando con vosotros -gruñí.

-¡He vuelto~! -canturreó una voz conocida abriendo la puerta de la posada- ¿Dónde están todos...?

-Durmiendo, en la cocina o planificando la destrucción mundial en los baños -respondí-. ¿Qué tal por "Chimbamba", Almoneda?

-¡Oh, Lovino, chicos! ¡Qué alegría veros! -se sorprendió, soltando su maleta.

Estaba igual que "siempre" (entiéndase "siempre" por "antes de que nos enteráramos de que era una agente secreta"), con uno de esos caros vestidos llenos de encajes y bordados, esta vez de color violeta combinado con blanco (como todos sus vestidos), y su largo pelo rubio recogido en un moño con una cinta violeta. También llevaba sus altos tacones blancos y sus guantes largos, esta vez de un color violeta pastel. Mucho violeta.

La verdad, era extraño que hubiera llegado a aquellas horas, cuando los únicos clientes que quedábamos éramos nosotros y la mayoría del servicio ya estaba acostado.

Almoneda recogió su maleta y se acercó con paso rápido a la mesa.

-¿Qué tal, chicos?

-¿Es que no nos has estado espiando? -respondí de mala manera. Frunció el ceño.

-Vaya, yo también me alegro de veros -acercó una silla y se sentó-. Por cierto, ¿y Laura?

-Planeando la destrucción mundial en el baño~ -respondió el capullo de Antonio. ¿De verdad se lo había tragado o lo decía de coña?

-Ah, ¡pues a ver si le sale bien! -rió Almoneda. Evidentemente ella no se lo había tomado en serio- Y ahora de verdad, ¿qué tal os va la vida? No he estado precisamente espiándoos.

-Pues hemos estado haciendo varias cosas... -empezó el idiota de Antonio.

-Nada, lo típico: sacarnos la licencia de conducir máquinas enormes y voladoras, sacarle las castañas del fuego a un hado travesti, despertar a un león enorme y gruñón que podía habernos matado... -respondí.

-Vaya, suena divertido -eso creo que lo dijo en serio, a juzgar por la sonrisa que ponía-. Yo también he estado haciendo varias cosas...

-¿Como qué? -preguntó Antonio.

-Mmm... ¿Puedo? -señaló el plato de paella del idiota de Abel. Este se encogió de hombros- Ah, gracias, estoy muerta de hambre... -se acercó el plato y se metió una cucharada en la boca. Masticó y tragó- Pues he... matado un demonio que apareció en lo alto del Magmánimo... controlado a una horda de oceanosaurios que se dirigían a destruir Puerto Cachalote... detenido a un asesino psicópata en Moraleja del Soto... descubrir al responsable de la conjura en la Abadía Vocationis... destapar al ladrón de libros de texto en la Academia Paracelso...

-Vaya, tú también has estado ocupada -se sorprendió Antonio.

-¡Qué dices, si eso sólo fueron las dos primeras semanas! -rió ella. Joder, ¿pero qué clase de vida llevaba Almoneda...?

-¡ALMONEDAAAAAAAAAAAA! -un pañuelo naranja apareció de la nada y se abrazó como una lapa a la chica rubia.

-Oh, Sada...

-¿¡ALMONEDA!? ¿¡DÓNDE!? -preguntó Petricia abriendo de repente la puerta de la cocina.

En menos de medio minuto todo el personal de la posada estaba rodeando la mesa queriendo hablar con Almoneda, que sonreía y saludaba a todos los que se acercaban.

-Maldita sea... -gruñí saliendo de entre el grupo de gente a duras penas. El capullo de Abel y el idiota de Antonio me seguían. Aún no había visto a Laura.

-¡Chicos! -hablando de la reina de Pedranía...

Giré la cabeza y la vi cerca de la puerta de los baños... con Natalia al lado.

-¿Qué queréis? -pregunté ya junto a ellas. Natalia gruñó algo y levantó una pequeña y blanca esfera con dos dedos, como si fuera algo asqueroso.

-Toma, la manda mi querida hermana -dijo simplemente. Extendí la mano y me la soltó en la palma, como si estuviera deseando deshacerse de ella.

-Errr... gracias... ¿qué coño es?

-Una Perla de Oración -explicó.

-Me quedo igual.

-Yo también.

-Igual.

-Ya somos cuatro.

Natalia puso los ojos en blanco.

-Una Perla de Oración es un objeto prácticamente único. Es capaz de conceder un deseo, uno solo, si quien lo pide tiene el corazón puro. En concreto, permite cambiar el destino de una persona. Mi hermana te la da a cambio de que le cuentes la verdad a Feliciano.

-¿Eh? ¿Y por qué debería hacerlo? -gruñí.

-Idiota. La Perla de Oración es para que se la des a él. Justo después de contarle la verdad. Con ella podrá desear lo que quiera.

Aaah... Ya veía por dónde iban los tiros...

-¿Para resucitar al bastardo come-patatas?

-O destruir el mundo, depende del humor que esté tu hermano.

-Ah, joder, entonces no se la doy -afirmé. Si las dos opciones eran destruir el mundo o revivir al gilipollas gay de Ludwig...

-Ah, pero claro, también puedes esperar a que tu hermano esté tan consumido por la tristeza que se convierta en un ángel caído e, igualmente, destruya el mundo que tanto te costó salvar. Sería una lástima... -se dio la vuelta.

Odiaba los chantajes.

-Está bien, está bien... Le contaré la verdad.

-Bien. Tienes un día para hacerlo antes de que la Perla de Oración desaparezca -y la tía desapareció.

-¡Eh, de eso no me habías dicho nada! -protesté, pero ya se había ido.

Argh, maldita sea, ¡ahora no tenía tiempo para planear cómo contarle la verdad a mi maldito hermano!

Odiaba mi vida.

-No te preocupes, Lovi, nosotros te ayudaremos a decírselo todo a tu hermano... -dijo entonces el idiota de mi novio.

-Como si eso fuera a mejorar el hecho de que va a destruir el mundo...

* * *

-¿Q... qué quieres decir... v-ve~...? -preguntó una vez más Feli, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Respiré hondo por enésima vez. Cuanto más lo entendiera, peor sería para todos...

Llevaba alrededor de una hora en casa de mi hermano, explicándole lo de Ludwig. Sí, yo solo. Esos tres bastardos sólo lo hubieran empeorado más. Era un problema entre mi hermano y yo.

Y allí le tenía, frente a mí, con los ojos hinchados y rojos, unas ojeras impresionantes, un moco cayendo y un aura depresiva increíble.

Y yo creía que mi hermano había pillado el mensaje a la primera, pero se negaba a entender que ese bastardo estaba muerto.

-Joder, Feliciano, acéptalo: Ludwig está muerto -ya me estaba tocando las narices, no es que yo no tuviera nada de tacto... que no lo suelo tener, pero en fin...

-P...pero eso no puede ser... Él no puede... no puede... -empezó a llorar otra vez- M-me prometió que... me prometió que... que estaríamos j-juntos...

Por el Todopoderoso, ¿qué cursiladas le decía el bastardo patatas al gilipollas de mi hermano?

-Bien, pues no sé las bobadas que te dijo, pero está claro que está muerto -me encogí de hombros.

-¿P... pero cómo...? -preguntó. Puse los ojos en blanco un segundo.

-Murió protegiéndome. Odio reconocerlo... pero le mataron por salvarme la vida -admití con un gruñido.

Mi hermano abrió los ojos, sorprendido, y dejó de llorar inmediatamente.

-Entonces... -sonrió temblorosamente- murió por algo bueno, ve~... Si él estuviera aquí... tú no estarías, ¿verdad?

-Eeeh... En teoría, sí. Si él estuviera aquí... yo no estaría, y tal vez habría sido imposible detener a Heracles... Eso nunca lo sabremos -joder, la cosa es que tenía razón.

-Pues entonces... no... no puedo enfadarme contigo, hermano... -intentó seguir sonriendo, pero no podía parar de llorar- Y... ¿sabes...? En el fondo, ya sabía que Ludwig no... no iba a volver, ve~...

Bien, ahora a soltarle la bomba. La verdad, me alegraba de que no hubiera destruido el mundo... Si es que todos son unos alarmistas... Vale, yo también lo soy...

Rebusqué en mi bolsillo y saqué la pequeña perla. La verdad, no sabía cómo no la había perdido, si no superaba el tamaño de un guisante, pero mucho mejor así.

-¿Ves esto? -le pregunté a mi hermano.

-¿Qué es...? -preguntó, parando momentáneamente de llorar. Le hice extender la mano y se la puse encima.

-La llaman Perla de Oración -le cerré le mano-. Alguien me la dio para ti. Concede un deseo a los buenos celestiales. Sólo un deseo... pero, en concreto... creo que sirve para cambiar el destino de una persona, o algo así -expliqué, intentando recordar las palabras de Natalia.

El idiota de mi hermano se me quedó mirando sin entender. Suspiré.

-_Cualquier _deseo -puntualicé. Siguió sin entender-. ¡Argh, pedazo de zoquete, revive al gilipollas de tu novio antes de que me arrepienta de esto, joder! -grité levantándome y saliendo con paso rápido de la casa. Pegué un portazo.

-¿Qué tal ha ido? -preguntó Laura temerosa.

-No va a destruir el mundo -dije simplemente.

* * *

_P.O.V Antonio_

Los días pasaron y continuamos viajando sin rumbo por el mundo. Un día estábamos a las puertas de Pueblo Cachalote, y al siguiente caminábamos por las silenciosas calles de Catacumba y, como si nada, al siguiente estábamos en un mercadillo en Moraleja del Soto.

Al principio estaba bien viajar de un lugar a otro, pero yo me empezaba a cansar. No sé, ya nunca dormíamos en el Expreso... y no íbamos al Reino del Todopoderoso. Creo que Lovi tenía miedo de encontrarse con alguien allí.

¿Que por qué lo digo? Bueno, esto fue lo que pasó cuando le pregunté por qué no íbamos...

_"-¿Tú eres idiota? ¿Cómo quieres que vuelva por allí? ¿Para qué? ¿Para que todos me den las gracias y me digan lo BUENO y generoso y maravilloso que soy? Joder, ¡ni que fuera un maldito santo! ¡Que me dejen en paz de una vez, coño!"_

No sé, sólo es una suposición, pero... ¿Acaso Lovi no quería que le dieran las gracias? ¿No le gustaba? Pues yo se las daba diariamente por ser mi novio y no me pasaba nada... Bueno, salvo que me daba un capón, pero ese capón llevaba todo el amor del mundo, estoy seguro.

Pero todo esa rutina de viajar de un lado para otro cambió la mañana que nos encontrábamos cerca de Salto del Ángel...

-Buenos días, Lovi~ -saludé, como todas las mañanas. Él me respondió con un gruñido.

-Buenos días, Antonio -canturreó Laura, feliz de buena mañana. Su hermano mantenía vivo el fuego de nuestra pequeña hoguera mientras ella mantenía con magia encima lo que parecía la pata de algún tipo de ave.

Mmm... Desayuno~

-¿Le falta mucho? -pregunté señalando la comida.

-Nah, unos minutos... -contestó Laura con una sonrisa.

-Vale~ -acepté. Me dirigí entonces a mi novio- ¿Y hoy a dónde vamos?

-A Chimbamba -gruñó.

-¿Y eso? -pregunté. Se encogió de hombros.

-Porque me da la gan...

No acabó la frase. Impulsada por un viento inexistente, una pequeña carta llegó hasta sus manos.

-¿Qué coño...? -empezó a decir, sorprendido.

-¿Qué es eso...? -preguntó Laura curiosa.

-Ni puta ide... -empezó Lovino abriéndola. Se puso más y más pálido- ...a...

Sus ojos recorrían a toda velocidad las líneas de la hoja. Cuando terminó, arrugó la hoja de papel y se levantó corriendo.

-¡TENEMOS QUE IR AL REINO DEL TODOPODEROSO! -gritó- ¡TODOS AL EXPRESO!

-¿Pero qué...? -empezó Laura, confusa.

-¡NO PREGUNTES Y CORRE!

-Pero ¿y el desayu...?

-¡A LA MIERDA EL DESAYUNO! ¡TENGO QUE SALVAR A MI HERMANO DE CONVERTIRSE EN LA DESGRACIA DE LA FAMILIA! -y dicho esto, salió corriendo hacia el Expreso.

Laura, aún extrañada, recogió la bola de papel del suelo y la desarrugó. Su mirada se fue iluminando conforme fue leyendo. Su hermano también se levantó y leyó por encima del hombro de ella. Puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Qué ocurre...? -pregunté preocupado. Laura rió y me tendió la hoja. Decía:

_Día X del mes XX del año XXX _

_Para Lovino Vargas, Antonio Fernández Carriedo, Laura Morguens y Abel Morguens_

_Feliciano Vargas y Ludwig Beilschmidt se complacen de invitarles a su_

_ENLACE MATRIMONIAL_

_que tendrá lugar el día X del mes X a las diez en punto de la mañana, en el templo del Reino del Todopoderoso, siendo el propio Todopoderoso el oficiante de la ceremonia._

_Al finalizar el enlace se servirá un banquete para todos los invitados en los jardines del Palacio del Todopoderoso._

_Los novios esperan con alegría su asistencia_

Y, a continuación, una firma elaborada y casi ilegible, junto a otra que parecía de niño pequeño, con letra enlazada y grande, en la que se podía leer "Feliciano".

-¡Vaya, pero si la boda es hoy! ¡Me alegro por ellos~! -reí.

-¿¡PERO QUERÉIS VENIR YA, COÑO!? -gritó Lovi asomando la cabeza por la puerta del Expreso- ¡NO TENEMOS TIEMPO, LA JODIDA BODA HA EMPEZADO HACE MEDIA HORA, Y TARDAREMOS OTRA MEDIA EN LLEGAR ALLÍ!

-Pero Lovi... ¡si esta noticia es genial! -aseguré señalando la carta.

-¡BASTARDO, CALLA Y SUBE! ¡¿PERO QUÉ ENTIENDES TÚ POR GENIAL?! ¡Y NO ME HAGAS REPETÍRTELO: SUBE-AL-EXPRESO-DE-UNA-PUTA-VEZ!

-Vale, vale -reí, subiendo finalmente al Expreso. Laura y Abel me siguieron, algo divertidos por la situación.

Se le veía más que nervioso cuando arrancó el cacharro y lo elevó en el aire en dirección al Reino del Todopoderoso.

Como Lovi predijo, tardamos algo menos de media hora en aparcar a toda prisa y de mala manera en medio del Reino del Todopoderoso. Nada de aparcar en la puerta. Es más, por poco nos llevamos por delante uno de los mayores toboganes de agua del parque de atracciones.

Eso hubiera sido una pena...

-¿¡DÓNDE ESTÁ LA PUÑETERA IGLESIA!? -gritó Lovino mirando a su alrededor. Habíamos aterrizado en la cuarta zona, la de las casas.

Como respondiendo a la pregunta de Lovino, escuchamos unas campanas a nuestra espalda. Nos giramos y, por encima de las casas, vimos el campanario blanco sobresaliendo por encima de los tejados.

Sin decir nada, corrimos hacia allí y no tardamos en encontrar las puertas. La voz del que debía ser el Todopoderoso resonó incluso fuera del edificio:

-Si alguien tiene algo que objetar, que hable ahora o calle para siempre, da...

-¡YO OBJETO! -chilló Lovino abriendo las grandes puertas de la iglesia sin esfuerzo.

-Espera, esto ya lo he vivido antes... -comenté divertido. Era como un dejà-vu, sólo que en esa ocasión yo no estaba frente al altar.

Allí estaban todos los celestiales del Reino del Todopoderoso, sentados en bancos de madera, con la cabeza vuelta hacia nosotros... Bueno, miento, había cuatro personas que estaban de pie.

Yao, el jefe de los celestiales, que estaba apoyado en la pared del fondo, con una mueca de dolor en la cara y unas ojeras hasta el suelo. Parecía que llevara noches sin dormir.

Un hombre de pelo corto y beige, bastante grande y de ojos violetas, que llevaba un abrigo de color marrón claro grisáceo y una bufanda violeta clara a modo de sotana y estola, respectivamente. Se encontraba en medio de las otras dos personas que estaban de pie.

Uno era el hermano de Lovino, Feliciano, que ya no tenía ni ojeras ni los ojos hinchados. Es más, se le veía feliz, lleno de energía. Iba con un traje elegante de color blanco, con corbata.

Y, por último, frente a él había... un armario empotrado. Era alto, de hombros anchos, ojos azules y pelo rubio corto y repeinado hacia atrás con fijador. Pero no parecía mala persona... Llevaba un traje igual al de Feliciano, pero negro... y con un par de tallas más, por supuesto.

Debía de ser Ludwig. Me alegraba que al final hubiera podido conocerle, y eso era porque Feli le había acabado resucitando porque Lovi le había dado la Perla de Oración que se la había dado Natalia y a esta se la había dado Irunya porque tenía pena de Feli...

¡Vaya, menuda historia~!

-¡TÚ! -Lovino dio grandes zancadas hasta llegar frente a su hermano. Le cogió del cuello de la chaqueta, lo levantó del suelo y lo zarandeó.

-¡Ve~! ¡Veee~! ¡VEEEEH~! -se quejaba su hermano.

-¡ERES LA DESGRACIA DE LA FAMILIA, BASTARDO DE MIERDA! ¡TE DIJE QUE LO RESUCITARAS, NO QUE LO HICIERAS REALMENTE Y QUE TE CASARAS CON ÉL! ¡¿ES QUE ERES SUBNORMAL?! AH, SÍ, ¡QUE ERES MI HERMANO! ¡EVIDENTEMENTE QUE ERES SUBNORMAL, TE CONOZCO DESDE QUE ERAS UN PUÑETERO CRÍO! ¡DESHONRA, QUE ERES LA DESHONRA, GRANDÍSIMO GILIPO-!

-Lovino. Ya basta -ordenó Ludwig. Fue como si alguien le cerrara la boca a mi novio-. Ahora, baja a Feli lentamente hasta el suelo...

Tras respirar hondo un par de veces, y sin perder la cara de mala uva, le dejó en el suelo. Eso sí, lentamente y con algo de delicadeza.

-Bien. Ahora, expón tus razones. ¿Por qué objetas, Lovino? -continuó preguntando.

-¡Eso! ¡¿Por qué obojetas, Lovi?! ¡Eres un aguafiestas, jo! -chilló la voz de Feliks entre el público.

-Querrás decir objetas... -le corrigió Laura con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¡Eso! -volvió a decir él. Entonces, le vi cruzado de brazos, sentado en tercera fila y con los mofletes hinchados.

Pero estaba...

-Feliks, ¿desde cuento eres así de grande? -pregunté. Tenía nuestro tamaño. Me miró y puso los ojos en blanco.

-Por favor, o sea, no creerías que nací del tamaño de una rosa de pitiminí, ¿verdad? -dijo él- ¡Yo también puedo ser más fabulosamente normal!

Sí, ¿cómo no se me había ocurrido antes? De todas formas, seguía teniendo esas alitas rosas tan monas que le caracterizaban...

-Dime, ¿por qué objetas? -repitió Ludwig comprensivamente. Vaya, sí que tenía paciencia...

Lovino apretó los dientes, bajó la mirada y no respondió.

-Bueno, pues si nadie tiene nada que objetar... -continuó el hombre de ojos violetas. Ahora que me fijaba, tenía la nariz muy grande...- En mi propio nombre, y por el poder que no me ha otorgado nadie, ¡yo os declaro marido y marido, da! Y ahora, si el tercero en discordia se aparta, ¡podéis besaros!

-Va, Lovi~ -me acerqué a él y, estirándole del brazo, conseguí que se apartara.

La verdad, ahora que me fijaba, las vidrieras de la iglesia eran preciosas, todas llenas de colorines y dibujos~

-¡Vivan los novios! -gritó una voz femenina. Más de cincuenta celestiales la corearon.

-Puaj... Asqueroso... -gruñó Lovino a mis espaldas.

Ah, se estarían besando... ¡Qué bonito~!

-¡Vivan los novios! -esta vez fue la voz de Irunya. Otra vez las voces la corearon.

-Joder, qué asco... -siguió diciendo Lovi.

Entonces, me giré yo.

Ooooh~... ¡Eran tan monos! A primera vista, no parecía que pegaran, uno tan grande y fuerte y el otro tan pequeño y delicado. ¡Si hasta se tenía que poner de puntillas para besarle...! Pero...

-¡Son adorables!

-¡VIVAN LOS NOVIOS! -gritó entonces Laura, más fuerte todavía.

-¡VIVAN! -la corearon todos los demás.

Poco a poco la gente salió fuera de la iglesia. Yo tuve que arrastrar a Lovi, pero no fue molestia. Aunque fue una suerte que no me pegara, ya que tenía una cara de mala leche increíble.

Pero seguía siendo adorable~

Al cabo de unos segundos, los novios salieron y todos aplaudieron y les vitorearon. Les cayó encima una lluvia de pétalos de girasol de no supe dónde. La verdad, todo para mí era nuevo, porque nunca había estado en una boda "normal". Las ceremonias de Batsureg eran lo único que yo había conocido en toda mi vida.

No sabía si los celestiales hacían las bodas de la misma manera que los mortales, pero a mí me valía.

Entonces, una chica de pelo castaño recogido en dos coletas bajas con lazos rojos y piel oscura gritó:

-¡Que tire el ramo!

-¡Eso, Shelly! ¡Que tire el ramo! -respaldó otra celestial, de largo pelo castaño y con un rizo que le caía a un lado de la cara.

-¿El... ramo...? -repitió Feli algo divertido. Irunya se acercó a él, con un precioso ramo de rosas blancas en la mano- ¡Ah, el ramo, ve~! ¡No me acordaba de que me lo estabas sujetando, Irunya!

-No pasa nada -sonrió ella, y se lo dio a Feli.

-¿Cómo lo tiro? -preguntó él ladeando la cabeza.

-¡Ponte de espaldas y cierra los ojos! -le explicó Tino, que estaba cerca de él. Claro, como él ya se había casado...

Feli asintió e hizo lo que le había dicho el chico. Todas las personas casadas se quitaron de en medio. Lovi intentó quitarnos a nosotros también, pero no hubo forma de moverme. Estaba tan absorto en aquella ceremonia que no me di cuenta de que no paraba de insultarme para que me moviera.

Sin embargo, cuando Feli lanzó el ramo, fue en otra dirección. No hacia nosotros.

Y, precisamente, le dio en la cabeza a un miembro de otra pareja que intentaba escapar del gentío.

-Ay... -murmuró Heracles, llevándose las manos al lugar donde el ramo le había golpeado.

-Heracles, ¿estás bien? -se preocupó Kiku.

-Sí... -murmuró agachándose y recogiendo el ramo- ¿Ha sido... esto...? -preguntó.

-¡Que se declare! ¡Que se declare! ¡Que se declare! ¡Que se declare! -coreaban todas las chicas presentes, por toda respuesta. La que más gritaba era una que tenía el pelo castaño claro bastante largo, con una flor rosa de adorno, y los ojos verdes.

-¿Declararme...? -repitió Heracles.

-¿De... declararse? -repitió a Kiku. Su piel pálida se tiñó de rojo.

-¡Sí, es la tradición! ¡Si coges el ramo, te declaras! -le explicó Laura riendo.

-Ah... -se sorprendió Heracles. Se encogió de hombros.

-P-p-pero... y-y-y-yo... -tartamudeó Kiku mientras Heracles hincaba la rodilla derecha frente a él.

-...Kiku... -empezó Heracles.

-¿S-sí...? -preguntó, temeroso.

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAA! -gritaron todas las chicas.

-Eres... lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida... -levantó el ramo de rosas- No puedo imaginarme... qué sería de mi vida sin ti... ¿Quieres... salir formalmente... conmigo...?

-Heracles... -¡ay, que mono! ¡Estaba temblando más que una hoja en medio de un tifón!- yo... yo por supuesto que... Me gustaría... Yo...

Pero entonces, Heracles se levantó y le dio un dulce y suave beso en los labios. Las chicas volvieron a gritar emocionadas.

-¿Entonces habrá boda? -apareció prácticamente de la nada el sacerdote de ojos violetas.

Kiku y Heracles se miraron. Lentamente, los dos asintieron con la cabeza.

-Sí... Todopoderoso Ivan... -respondió Heracles con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ah... que el sacerdote siniestro era el Todopoderoso... Vaya, ¡qué guay~!

-¿Queréis que os case ahora? Tengo un ratito libre y no me importa hacer dos ceremonias seguidas, da.

-¿Ya? E-es decir... -Kiku se puso nervioso- Me encantaría, p-pero... no sé... ¿Ya? Ivan-sama, ¿no le parece un poco... precipitado? Q-quiero decir... Acabamos de formalizarlo y...

-Que sea precipitado no es importante si es lo que queréis, da~ -canturreó sonriendo-. ¿Y tú, Heracles? ¿Qué dices?

-Yo... -miró fijamente a Kiku y le cogió de las manos- Me encantaría... casarme con Kiku en este mismo momento...

-¡Pues no se hable más, da! -dio una palmada- Kiku, ¿aceptas a Heracles...? Bueno, lo habéis escuchado en la ceremonia de antes, da. ¿Le aceptas en todas esas cosas y las que quieras añadir, como en sus posibles ideas futuras para destruir el mundo?

-E-es poco probable que quiera volver a destruir el mundo, pero... -Kiku miró a Heracles a los ojos. Estaba más que emocionado- Sí, acepto.

-¿Heracles? -preguntó el Todopoderoso con una sonrisa al otro.

-...Acepto...

-¡En mi nombre, y por el poder que bla, bla, bla, declaro a esta bonita pareja marido y marido! ¡Podéis besa...! -no había terminado de hablar y ya se estaban besando otra vez- Da, eso mismo~ ¡Vivan los novios!

-¡KYAAAAAAAAA~! -otra vez los gritos de las chicas.

-¡Ve~! ¡Feliciadades! -se acercó Feliciano a ellos. Se separaron y parecieron recordar que estaban en la boda de Feli y Ludwig...

-Oh, Feli-san... -empezó Kiku.

-¡Es genial! ¡Hemos celebrado dos bodas casi a la vez, ve~! ¡Enhorabuena!

-Feliciano... igualmente... -respondió Heracles.

-Me alegro mucho por usted, Feli-san. También por Ludwig-san, por supuesto.

-Y nosotros por vosotros... -añadió Ludwig acercándose.

-Bueno, ahora os toca tirar el ramo a vosotros, ve~ -dijo Feli entonces.

-¿El ramo...? -repitió Kiku. Heracles aún lo tenía en la mano- ¿Lo tiro yo o lo tiras tú, Heracles?

-Si quieres... tíralo tú... -Heracles le ofreció el ramo- De todas formas... es para ti...

Kiku acabó por asentir y cogió el ramo. Se dio la vuelta como había hecho Feliciano minutos antes, cerró los ojos y lanzó el ramo por encima de su cabeza.

Pasó pocos centímetros por encima de la mía para darle justo a la persona que tenía detrás.

-¡JODER, TEN CUIDADO CON DÓNDE LANZAS! -gritó Lovi de mal humor.

¿Le había tocado... a él...?

-¡Tercera boda! ¡Tercera boda! ¡Tercera boda! -repetían las chicas con palmadas.

-Puñetas, ¿qué os hace pensar que le pienso regalar esta mierda a alguien? -preguntó a la vez que yo me daba la vuelta.

-Podrías dármelo a mí~ -sugerí.

-¡JA! Más quisieras, bastardo.

-¡Que se casen! ¡Que se casen! ¡Que se casen! -repitieron entonces las chicas.

-¡Eso! ¡Lovi, casémonos! -le pedí emocionado. Arqueó las cejas.

-No lo dirás en serio, ¿verdad, bastardo? ¡No me pienso casar contigo EN LA PUTA VIDA! ¿Me he explicado bien, capullo?

-Yo no tengo ningún problema en oficiar una tercera ceremonia, da -soltó entonces el Todopoderoso levantando las manos.

-¡¿Qué no habéis entendido de "EN LA PUTA VIDA"?! -volvió a preguntar.

-Pues todo -reí.

-Va, Lovi, no me digas esto... -se acercó Laura, cruzada de brazos- ¡que ya te tengo reservada una habitación en el Reposo del Misionero durante tres días para después de la boda! ¡Solo tengo que avisar a Sada y esta le dirá a Almoneda que...!

-Espera, espera, espera... ¿Me estás diciendo que YA TENEMOS HABITACIÓN PARA UNA INEXISTENTE LUNA DE MIEL? -vaya, Lovi parecía estar a punto de echar fuego por los ojos.

Algo adorable siempre que lo hiciera él, claro.

-Pues sí, fue el encargo que le hice a Sada para Almoneda y créeme, ya están comprando las velas, recogiendo las rosas para los pétalos, comprando la nata y las fresas, el champagne, la lencería de seda...

-¿¡LENCERÍA DE SEDA!? -chilló Lovi completamente rojo. La mayoría de celestiales, mujeres y hombres, empezaron a patear el suelo por la risa. Algunos incluso se estaban revolcando como croquetas.

Yo simplemente dejé escapar una sonrisa al imaginar a Lovino vestido con... Wow... Vaya... Lovi con...

Me pegó un capón que me hizo salir de mis sueños.

-¿¡PERO TÚ ESTÁS TONTO!?

-Claro~ -continuó Laura sonriendo- También le pedí unas esposas, pero no sé si las encontrará... ¡o también le pedí un...!

-NO QUIERO SABERLO -afirmó Lovi tapándole la boca con la mano.

-¡Yo sí~! -me quejé. Lovi-love me lanzó otra de sus miradas, lo que hizo que la gente continuara riendo.

-Bueno, ¿os váis a casar, ve~? -preguntó Feli acercándose.

-¡Sí!

-¡NO!

-Aclaraos, da -rió el Todopoderoso acercándose. La verdad, me había imaginado que el Todopoderoso sería alguien más serio... Pero no tenía nada en contra de que no lo fuera.

-Bueno, si Lovi no quiere, no le voy a obligar... -acepté finalmente. Él asintió- Pero esas tres noches en el Reposo del Misionero no nos las quita nadie.

-Que te crees tú eso... -gruñó Lovi.

Todos reímos. Lovino sólo se cruzó de brazos y gruñó unas cuantas palabrotas más.

-Pues yo me he quedado con ganas de una tercera boda, da... -afirmó el Todopoderoso. Entonces se giró hacia la iglesia. Miraba a Yao, que estaba apoyado en una de las paredes con la misma cara de dolor que antes- ¡Yao-Yao, casémonos nosotros también, da!

Aquello nos pilló desprevenidos a todos.

-¿A-aru? -preguntó. Parecía nervioso- ¿Qué decís? ¿Casarme con vos? Aiya... ¡Pero si sois el sacerdote, aru!

-¿Y? No es problema, da~. Soy el Todopoderoso, lo dice mi nombre: puedo hacerlo todo.

-Pero no voy a casarme con vos, aru -cortó sin más el jefe de los celestiales. Las chicas emitieron un "Oooooh...". Parecían disgustadas por algo...

-¿No me has entendido? Soy el Todopoderoso, no puedes desobedecerme... -aseguró acercándose al celestial. El otro no se movió.

-¿No? ¿En serio, aru?

-Joder, esto es raro... el bastardo de Yao desobedeciendo a su adorado Todopoderoso... -gruñó Lovi.

-Lo hablaremos esta noche -aseguró el Todopoderoso cuando estuvo a su lado. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Yao, tanto que todos le vimos temblar. Entonces, el Todopoderoso se acercó a su oído y susurró unas palabras, que hicieron que instantáneamente toda la piel visible de Yao se volviera de un color rojo fuerte.

-Bueno, ¿vamos al banquete, ve~? -sugirió Feli con una sonrisa.

Ahora que lo decía, me rugían las tripas...

* * *

-¡Encantada de conocerte, Antonio! ¡Yo soy Elizabeta! -la chica de ojos verdes que tanto gritaba en la boda me tendió la mano.

-Encantado~ -enseñé mi mejor sonrisa y le estreché la mano.

Habíamos llegado al banquete y nos habían repartido en mesas de diez. Yo estaba en una con Lovi, Laura, Abel, Tino, Berwald, Elizabeta... Y bueno, por lo que me habían dicho, faltaba una persona por llegar, ya que las otras dos personas que faltaban eran Kiku y Heracles, y les habían improvisado una mesa junto a la de Feli y Ludwig.

-Así que estás saliendo con Lovi, ¿eh? -preguntó Eli dándome un codazo y guiñandome el ojo. La tenía a ella a la derecha, y Lovi estaba a mi izquierda.

-Pues sí -respondí felizmente.

-¡Vaya! -le brillaron los ojos y sonrió- Y dime... ¿habéis...?

-Nah... no quiere -reí.

-¿De verdad? ¿No quiere niños? -preguntó.

-¿Niños? ¿Te referías a adoptar?

-¿Para que querríais adoptar? -ella pareció extrañada- Si los celestiales...

-¡Eh, el abuelo Pompeyo ya está aquí! -todos pegamos un bote al ver a un celestial sonriente frente a la mesa.

Tenía el pelo castaño, corto y rizado. Varios rizos como el de Lovi sobresalían hacia todos lados. En cuanto a sus ojos, eran marrones... Se parecía a Lovi y a Feli, ¿tendría algún parentesco con ellos...?

-Joder... -Lovi se intentó esconder detrás del plato vacío.

-¡Hijo, no te escondas, que te he visto! -canturreó el hombre acercándose a Lovi. Se puso detrás de él, le abrazó y restregó su mejilla contra la de Lovi. Creo que tenía algo de barbita, si lo miraba de cerca y...

Eh, ¿había llamado a Lovi "hijo"?

-Papá... para... de una... puta vez... -gruñó mi querido novio totalmente serio.

-Jo... Pero hace tiempo que no te veo, Lovi~ -se quejó su padre.

-Ah, ¡Pompeyo! -le llamó Elizabeta. Giró la cabeza hacia nosotros en el acto. Vi a mi novio haciendo un gesto muy extraño a Elizabeta: se pasaba la mano en horizontal por el cuello repetidas veces. ¡Era muy gracioso!

-¿Sí, Eli? -preguntó él.

-¿A que no adivina quién es este chico? -me señaló. Se puso una mano en la barbilla.

-Mmm... antes me he ido nada más salir de la iglesia... ¡Pero Feli me ha comentado que, aparte de que otra pareja se casara, mi niño y sus amigos han montado un numerito! También ha comentado que estaba el novio de Lovi o algo así...

-Señor Pompeyo, le presento a Antonio Fernández Carriedo, el novio de Lovino -me presentó ella.

-¿Qué tal? -saludé yo con la mejor de mis sonrisas.

-¡Oh, que guapo!

-¡PAPÁ! -se quejó mi novio. No pude evitar reír.

-¡Si eres el novio de Lovi, tenemos muchas cosas de las que hablar! -aseguró pasándome el brazo por encima de los hombros.

Justo entonces, aparecieron unas lucecitas del Todopoderoso y nos sirvieron la comida: pasta y más pasta. La verdad, prefería paella, pero sabía que la pasta era la comida favorita de Lovi.

Tambien sirvieron vino (por Feli), vodka (la bebida oficial del Reino del Todopoderoso), cerveza (por Ludwig), y las bebidas de última hora, una especie de licor llamado sake (por Kiku) y otro llamado ouzo (por Heracles).

-Así que Antonio, ¿eh? -preguntó el papá de Lovi desde el otro lado de Elizabeta, cuando iba por la mitad de su plato de pasta.

-Sí~

-Eli, ¿puedes cambiarme el sitio? -preguntó.

-¡Claro! -al segundo siguiente, tenía al papá de Lovi al lado.

Vaya, ¿de qué querría hablar...?

A partir de entonces, podia ver perfectamente cómo Lovi no paraba de mirarnos de reojo. ¿Qué le pasaría? ¿Es que estaba preocupado por nosotros? ¿Por su padre?

-Antonio... -empezó Pompeyo- ¿Puedo llamarte así? ¿Prefieres Toni? ¿Tonio? ¿Toño?

-Ah, como usted prefiera, señor padre de Lovi -sonreí, como siempre.

-Ey, llámame Pompeyo, Antonio -me pidió-. Y no hace falta que me trates de usted, ¿entiendes?

-Vale... eh... Pompeyo -me sonaba un poco extraño llamarle así, pero estaba bien... Si era lo que el suegro quería...

-¡Así me gusta, chico! -me sonrió- Bueno, dime, ¿desde cuándo estáis saliendo?

-Eeeh... -hice memoria- Tres y medio, cuatro meses... No sé, solo sé que he estado mucho tiempo junto a Lovi, y eso es lo que me importa...

Escuché cómo mi novio gruñía algo por lo bajo que no llegué a entender. Bueno, seguro que estaba hablando con Laura o no tendría importancia...

-¿Y desde cuándo os conocéis? -preguntó entonces.

-Más o menos siete meses...

-Entonces empezásteis a salir relativamente poco después de conoceros, ¿eh?

-Bueno, a mí se me hizo eterno~ -reí.

-Te entiendo, pasaron más de trescientos años desde que conocí a la madre de mis hijos hasta que accedió a tener la primera cita. ¡Y tuvieron que pasar doscientos más para que aceptara casarse conmigo!

-Entiendo... -ya sabía yo que el tiempo no era lo mismo para los celestiales que para los humanos, así que cien años era un periodo relativamente corto... Además de que no envejecían. No pasaban de los treinta años. De hecho, Pompeyo parecía estar justo en los treinta.

-Pero bueno, vayamos a lo que nos interesa: ¿pensáis tener hijos? Sería muy feliz si me diérais nietos -sonrió.

Ah, así que quería hablar de eso~

-Pues yo sí que quiero adoptar. ¡Niña y niño, si puede ser! ¡O si no, dos niños y una niña, o dos niñas y un niño o...!

-Espera, espera, espera... -me tapó la boca con la mano- ¿Adoptar? ¿Para qué querríais adoptar?

-Eso le he dicho yo -intervino Elizabeta con una sonrisa. A mi espalda, noté cómo Lovi se ponía completamente recto en su silla.

-Pues... Bueno... Somos dos hombres -remarqué lo evidente.

-¿Y? -preguntó Eli.

-¿Cómo que "y"? ¡No podemos tener niños... nuestros! -dije yo. Me estaban empezando a dar miedo esos dos...

-¿Quién ha dicho que no podáis? -preguntó Pompeyo ladeando la cabeza.

-Pues... es lo normal, ¿no? Las mujeres tienen los hijos porque... -hice memoria de lo que me habían enseñado en Batsureg- son ellas las que...

Eli me calló con un gesto de mano.

-¡Eso es sólo en el caso de los humanos!

-¿A qué te refieres? -pregunté. Los dos rieron.

-¿No se ha encargado Lovi de explicártelo? -preguntó Eli. Negué con la cabeza. ¿Adónde quería llegar...?

-¡Lovi, recuérdame que te de un par de collejas! -le soltó su padre. Por su parte, parecía que Lovi se había encogido hasta hacerse pequeñito en su silla.

Qué mono~

-¿A qué os referís? -pregunté ladeando la cabeza.

-Antonio, en el caso de los celestiales... -empezó Elizabeta. Parecía emocionada.

-...Los hombres también podemos tener hijos -completó la voz de Lovi detrás de mí.

Me giré y le vi allí, hundido en su asiento, rojo como un lindo tomatito hasta la punta de las orejas, y sin querer mirarme a los ojos.

Me quedé sin habla durante unos pocos segundos, sin saber qué decir, asimilando lo que me acababan de contar.

-Lovi... -empecé, dulcemente- ¿por qué no me lo habías dicho?

-...No pensé que fuera importante -dijo con la boca pequeña.

-Lovi, ¡es muy importante! -dije seriamente- ¡Deberías habérmelo dicho!

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Tú crees? ¿Y qué hubiera pasado si te lo hubiera dicho, bastardo? ¡"Lovi, quiero tener un niño y una niña, bla, bla, bla, siempre he querido ser padre"! ¡¿Y si yo no quiero?! -se levantó de la silla. Parecía más que enfadado.

-Pero, Lovi, yo en nigún momento he dicho que...

-¡Argh, eres...! ¡Te odio! -y salió corriendo.

-¡Lovi...! -intenté seguirle, pero la mano de su padre me retuvo.

-No. Ya se le pasará. Siempre se le pasa -aseguró-. Déjale aclarar sus ideas...

-¿Voy yo a buscarle? -preguntó Laura, que lo había escuchado todo.

-No, no, es en serio: acabará volviendo -afirmó su padre. Laura respiró hondo y se encogió de hombros. Siguió comiendo su plato de pasta: a ella le había tocado espaguetis... Ah, es que no a todos nos había tocado el mismo tipo de pasta, a mí me había tocado...

Ah, no, espera, eso no importa ahora...

-¿En serio nadie te lo había explicado? -preguntó Elizabeta. Parecía... ¿indignada?

Negué con la cabeza, aún sorprendido por aquello, pero a la vez preocupado por Lovi.

-Lovi y su ego... -gruñó la chica- ¡Encima de que fue cosa mía...!

-¿Cosa tuya? -pregunté, sorprendido. Asintió.

-Mejor que te contemos la historia desde el principio -dijo entonces Pompeyo. Me preparé para atender.

-A ver, Antonio, ¿cuántas mujeres celestiales ves aquí? -preguntó ella.

-Eeeeh... -miré a mi alrededor. Una, dos, tres...-No más de veinte -respondí finalmente.

-Veintiuna si contamos a Natalia, que tiene prohibida la entrada aquí -puntualizó la de ojos verdes-. Restamos a Wy, que es una niña, y a las casadas, y nos quedan ocho, entre las que me incluyo... Bueno, y ahora está Laura, así que somos nueve -explicó.

-Vaya... -murmuré. Y es que en aquella zona del jardín contaba a más de cuarenta hombres.

-Sí, si te fijas, los hombres doblamos en número a las mujeres -continuó Pompeyo.

-Y eso no es factible -explicó Elizabeta-. En otras palabras, nos estábamos quedando sin parejas disponibles... y, en consecuencia, por el Observatorio empezaron a verse ángeles homosexuales... ¡Aunque nosotros no teníamos ningún problema con eso! -añadió la chica levantando las manos.

-De hecho, pensamos que era algo de lo más normal.

-Pero, como es evidente, cada vez teníamos menos niños celestiales -continuó Elizabeta.

-¿Pero no me habíais dicho que los chicos celestiales podían...? -empecé, pero Pompeyo me cortó:

-Ahora vamos a eso.

-Entonces, se me ocurrió una idea -dijo Elizabeta con una sonrisa de esas que suele poner Laura-. Fue hace más o menos trescientos años. Le escribí una carta al Todopoderoso, explicándole mi idea... que, por si no ha quedado claro, era que los hombres celestiales pudieran tener hijos, y le di los motivos que me llevaban a pedirle eso. No incluí a los mortales porque, aunque hubiera estado guay, habría sido un verdadero revuelo en su reino cuando hubiesen notado que los hombres se quedaban "embarazados" y tenían hijos -rió.

-Le entregaste la carta a Yao, ¿no? -preguntó Pompeyo. Ella asintió.

-Sí, y él, mediante Natalia, consiguió hacérsela llegar al Todopoderoso -continuó Eli-. Pero no le llegué a explicar a nadie qué decía la carta. Después de aquello recé todos los días por que el Todopoderoso me concediera mi deseo. Y, unos pocos años después...

-...Nació Peter, aru -gruñó una voz detrás de nosotros. Pegamos un bote y vimos a Yao, el jefe de los celestiales, con su cara de cansancio y sus ojeras-. En serio, Eli, si llego a saber lo que decía tu carta...

-No me hubieras dejado enviarla, ya~ -canturreó ella felizmente.

-¿No te sientas, Yao? -preguntó Pompeyo. El otro hizo una mueca de dolor.

-No... gracias, aru... -contestó.

-¿Qué pasa? -le pregunté. Me miró directamente a los ojos.

-Estoy empezando a odiar con toda mi alma a...

-¡Yao~! -le llamó la voz del Todopoderoso a lo lejos- ¡Tenemos que seguir con los _asuntos_!

-¡¿Eh?! ¿Ahora, aru? -preguntó Yao. El Todopoderoso Ivan asintió con una sonrisa. Yao suspiró- No quiero... -murmuró.

-¡Soy el Todopoderoso! ¡Puedo oír tooooodo lo que dices, así que vamos a mi palacio ahora mismo, da! -ordenó el de ojos violetas.

Yao hinchó los mofletes y andó con algo de dificultad hasta el Todopoderoso. Al cabo de unos pocos segundos, ambos se habían ido.

-Qué bonito es el amor~ -suspiró Elizabeta.

-Sobre todo si las dos partes están de acuerdo -rió Pompeyo.

Yo no sabía a qué se referían, pero asentí.

-¿Por dónde me había quedado...?

-Por mi hijo... _¡hic!_ -gruñó una nueva voz al otro lado de Elizabeta.

Tino nos miraba aburrido con la cara colorada y una botella de vodka prácticamente vacía en la mano.

-Eeeh... Tino, ¿cuánto has bebido? -preguntó Pompeyo preocupado.

-¡Esho a ti no te imporrrta! -gritó él.

-Tr's b'tellas de v'dka, dos de o'zo y una c'rveza... -respondió Berwald.

-Podrías controlar un poco más a tu marido, Berwald, que ya sabes cómo es cuando bebe... -le regañó Pompeyo.

-Ya... -respondió el rubio.

-¡Vesh a ver cómo-_hic_-eshtá Peter! -ordenó Tino a su marido. Berwald se levantó, suspiró y dijo:

-D'sculpadme 'n m'mento... -y fue hacia la mesa de los niños, donde se encontraba Peter, la niña que debía ser Wy y otro niño pequeño muy parecido a Feli y Lovi que, según me había dicho mi novio cuando le había preguntado, era Marcello, su hermano más pequeño.

Adorable~

-Mi hijo... _¡Hic!_ -continuó diciendo entonces un borracho Tino- Peter... ¡Sush padresh no lo querían!

-¿Quiénes eran sus padres? -pregunté entonces. Eli me miró divertida.

-Fíjate bien, Antonio. ¿A quién se parece que te cagas? -preguntó, señalando al pequeño en la lejana mesa de los niños.

Ese pelo rubio corto...

Esa sonrisa traviesa...

Esas cejotas negras...

Esos ojazos azules...

Mis ojos fueron directamente a la mesa de al lado, donde Alfred intentaba quitarle una jarra de cerveza de las manos a Arthur, su pareja, diciendo que ya había bebido bastante.

-Exactamente -Eli leyó mis pensamientos-. Peter es hijo de Arthur y Alfred. No era un niño deseado ni esperado... por absolutamente nadie... ¡Excepto por mí!

-¡Si ni siquiera estaban casados! -añadió Pompeyo.

-Bueno, tendrías que haber visto a Alfred con el barrigón...

-¿Alfred? -repetí, incrédulo. No sé por qué, esperaba que fuera Arthur.

-Sí, Alfred -repitió Pompeyo.

-¡Tendrías que haberlo visto! -rió Elizabeta- Se levantó una mañana diciendo "Arthur, ¡haz scones! ¡Quiero comer scones!" ¡Fue muy cómico, sobre todo porque nadie quiere la comida de Arthur!

-Cocina de pena -aclaró Pompeyo.

-Cuando nació, nadie se lo esperaba, excepto yo -dijo Elizabeta-. ¡Todos pensaban que Alfred simplemente se había pasado de rosca con las barbacoas! Y claro, cuando el doctor fue a ver qué le pasaba y salió con un niño en brazos, fue un "Eeeh... ¡He sido yo! ¡Me declaro culpable! ¡El deseo que le pedí al Todopoderoso se hizo realidad! ¡Bien!"

-Pero, como no le quisieron, le adoptaron Tino y Berwald -explicó Pompeyo.

-¿Y ellos no podían tener sus propios hijos? -pregunté. Eli y Pompeyo se miraron.

-Eeeeh...

-Bueno...

-Sush soldaditosh son vagosh... -gruñó Tino tras pegar otro trago a la botella de vodka, apurándola- Y she niega a dejarme dominarrr, el muy...

-T'no -la voz de su marido le interrumpió. Parecía estar rodeado de un aura de fuego, ¡y eso molaba... aunque daba miedo!

-Oh, oh...

-Ya estamos otra vez...

-Vám'nos... -cogió a Tino como un saco de patatas y se lo llevó de allí pese a sus múltiples quejas.

-Sí, es el gran secreto de Berwald... -dijo entonces Pompeyo.

-Aunque todos nos acabamos enterando la primera vez que Tino se emborrachó después de adoptar a Peter -terminó Elizabeta.

Vaya... Pobre Berwald... Aquello debía de ser traumante...

-¿Y qué opinan los celestiales de todo esto? -pregunté entonces.

-Bueno, simplemente se tienen que ir con cuidado -dijo Pompeyo.

-Sí, nadie se ha atrevido a tener niños desde entonces... si exceptuamos a Marcello y a Wy, claro. Pero Marcello es hijo de Pompeyo y Wy... -Eli se paró.

-Wy sí que es hija de dos celestiales hombres -continuó Pompeyo-. De él y de él -señaló a un chico de cejas espesas, ojos verdes, pelo castaño y tirita en la nariz. Por cosas que pasan, no pude ver a la otra persona que me señalaban.

-Y no hay más niños -dijo tristemente Eli.

-Por eso, si vosotros tuvierais hijos, sería un gran cambio -aseguró Pompeyo. Le brillaban los ojos-. ¡Porfa, convence a mi hijo!

-Bueno, aunque evidentemente también esperamos niños por parte de Kiku y Heracles y Feli y Ludwig -añadió Eli.

-Entonces, ¿me dejáis ir a hablar con él? -pregunté.

-Venga, ve... -Pompeyo me sonrió y me dio un golpe en el hombro- Si lo estás deseando...

-Con la condición de que luego me cuentes TODO lo que pase -pidió Elizabeta. Con respecto a esto, me encogí de hombros. No tenía ningún problema en hablar con Eli después, ya que me caía bastante bien.

Entonces, me levanté y corrí a buscarle. No tardé mucho en encontrarle, ya que estaba detrás de la casa de Feli y Ludwig.

Y estaba... ¿llorando...?

-Lovi... -le llamé, acercándome a él. Inmediatamente, se limpió las lágrimas.

-¡Idiota! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! -me gritó.

-Estaba preocupado por ti, Lovi -le dije.

-Gilipollas...

-No hace falta insultar~ -sonreí, mientras me sentaba junto a él.

-¿A qué has venido, bastardo? -gruñó entonces.

-A disculparme~

-¿Por qué?

-¿Cómo que por qué? Te has ido por mi culpa, algo tendré que haber hecho... ¿O ahora me vas a decir que yo no he tenido nada que ver?

-¡Pues claro que has tenido que ver, imbécil! -me gritó.

-Ya, sin embargo, fuiste tú el que no me dijo lo de los niños~ -le recordé. Se puso rojito como un tomate, lo que le hacía más adorable-. ¿Por qué?

Tardó unos segundos en responder y, cuando lo hizo, lo dijo todo en un murmullo:

-Parecías tan... convencido de querer adoptar... -empezó- Además, nunca me lo has preguntado, pero a mí... los niños... -hizo una mueca- Sólo soporto a Marcello. NUNCA me han gustado los niños, ¿vale? Los odio. No te dejan dormir, son llorones, caprichosos, sólo comen, duermen y cagan... Además... -empezó a añadir.

-¿Además? -le pregunté.

-Déjalo, es una idiotez...

-Lovi... -le obligué a mirarme. Le puse mi mejor mirada de cachorrito- Porfa...

-Oh, no... Bastardo, por favor... -intentó apartar la mirada, pero no pudo- Argh, está bien, tú ganas... -gruñó- Lo siento, pero yo... No me veo con tripa de embarazada...

Me tuve que aguantar la risa que me vino por dos razones: la imagen mental de un Lovi embarazado y que realmente le preocupara eso.

-¡¿Ves?! ¡Ya te estás riendo, grandísimo gilipo...! -le besé para que no terminara de insultarme y se calmara un poco.

-Ya te estás preocupando por tonterías~ -reí cuando nos separamos.

-¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó, abriendo ligeramente la boca.

Más que adorable~

-Lovi... -ladeé la cabeza y le sonreí lo más dulcemente que pude- Te lo estaba diciendo cuando te fuiste, ¿te acuerdas? Pero no me dejaste acabar -le recordé-. Lovi, yo en ningún momento he dicho que la madre tengas que ser tú.

Poco a poco, su boca fue abriéndose cada vez más.

-¿Quieres decir que...?

-Bueno, Lovi, a mí tampoco me hace gracia quedarme embarazado yo~ -reí-. Así que, si llegara el caso, yo voto por echarlo a suertes.

-Pero tú...

-Eh -le paré, poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios-, yo quiero ser padre, y ahora mismo me da igual si adoptamos o es nuestro. Y lo de que no soportas a los niños... -me encogí de hombros- dicen que, una vez se es padre, empiezas a adorar solo al tuyo. Como se suele decir "a los demás, que les zurzan" -sonreí-. Puede que incluso les acabaras queriendo más que a mí.

-¿Y quién te ha dicho que yo te quiero? -respondió él.

Yo normalmente no suelo notar cuando las personas mienten, pero aquella vez habría que ser más que tonto para no darse cuenta de que Lovi me engañaba.

-Anda, ven aquí~ -abrí los brazos para abrazarle. Le costó un poco, pero al final se acercó a mí.

-¿Sabes, Antonio...? -empezó, al cabo de unos minutos. Me sorprendió que no me insultara.

-¿Sí? -pregunté.

-Por alguna razón... argh, qué vergüenza me da decir esto...

-No te preocupes, nadie está escuchando y no se lo voy a contar a nadie~ -aseguré. Aquello iba a quedar fuera del conocimiento de Elizabeta.

-Por alguna razón... -volvió a empezar- no me importaría... ya sabes... tener hijos... contigo...

Aquella vez sí que parecía un tomatito.

¿Y qué hice yo en aquel momento? Pues lo que hubiera hecho una persona normal enamorada...

Le abracé más fuerte contra mí, cerré los ojos y susurré en su oído:

-Gracias, Lovi...

* * *

**¡Y TE DERRITES VIVAAAAAAAH! ¿A que habéis llenado el cubo de arcoíris?**

**Antes de pasar a comentar el capítulo...**

**ALISA: Quería decir que, como hemos avisado al principio, lo de Ludwig (Engel en el juego) es diferente en realidad. A Engel sí se le revive con una Perla de Oración, pero la cosa es más complicada. Tienes que encontrar a un jefe de mazmorra específico y cargártelo, y consigues la perla; luego la Diosa te manda al pasado para que se la des a Engel; y cuando vuelves, resulta que Engel ha reaparecido en Salto del Ángel como un mortal, sin alas ni halo, y se une a tu grupo para irse de aventuras, ¡wiiii!**

**Y ahora volvamos a la historia.**

**DESI: Los mejores puntos para mí... Los planes de Laura, la invitación de boda de Feli y Luddy (me imagino las firmas tan adorables~), el épico "¡YO OBJETO!", el dolor traseril de Yao (¿nadie se había fijado en la cantidaaaad de asuntos que estaba resolviendo con Ivan?), el irresistible kawaii de Kiku, Pompeyo, Tino borracho, y...**

**ALISA: ¡NO ME MATÉÉÉÉIS! *se esconde detrás de Desi* Yo sólo escribo lo que se me ocurre, ¡si no se me queda la espinita clavada! No sabía si os gustaba el MPreg... *sale lentamente* Pero... al menos he intentado darle una buena explicación...**

**DESI: Ya. Por eso fue idea de Eli.**

**ALISA: ¡Y qué iba a hacer! ¡En Hetalia casi no hay chicas, me venía a huevo! ¡Tenía que salvar a la raza celestial!**

**DESI: Eeeen fin...**

**¡RESPECTO A ESO! ¿Os acordáis de que dijimos que tal vez habrían más OVAs incluso, dependiendo de vuestras reacciones al final?**

**DESI: Sé que aquí hay gente a la que le gustaría ver un Lovino o un Antonio embarazados, con sus náuseas, sus antojos, sus dolores de espalda y sus cambios de humor...**

**ALISA: Sí, a ti.**

**Pues esa es la pregunta...**

**¿QUIÉN QUIERE UN EXTRA CON LOVI Y TOÑO EMBARAZADOS?**

**Esperamos respuestas y reacciones.**

**Algo más, algo más...**

**ALISA: Bueeeno, que sepáis que ya tenemos diseños para los supuestos hijos, nombres y parte de la personalidad. Y la segunda temporada va avanzando, pero aún me faltan cosas por planear antes de ponerme a escribirla. Más que nada porque no sabía si querríais MPreg. Si no queréis, no haré los extras, y no habrá niños en la segunda temporada. Y ya está. Sin rencores, yo lo tengo asumido.**

**De todas formas, si alguien tiene alguna idea o petición para la segunda temporada, no hay nada cerrado. Podéis decirlo, bien por PM o por review.**

**Una vez más, agradecimientos especiales a NozomiNeko por ayudarnos con las ideas de la segunda temporada. ¡Te queremos~!**

**Y creemos que ya está... Pues no era el capítulo lo bastante largo como para que nos enrollemos tanto aquí. Por si acaso no hay extras (DESI: Pero yo creo que sí habrá... ALISA: Pero yo creo que no...), os damos las gracias oooootra vez por seguir la historia hasta el final _que no es el final_, en realidad; por los reviews, los consejos y el apoyo. Esperamos que os haya gustado, y todo eso que se suele decir...**

**ALISA: ¡Y tened en cuenta que, si al final queréis OVAs, tardaré un poquito! ¡Que estoy en vacaciones, pero tengo muchos deberes! :( Un poco de paciencia y comprensión, porfa...**

**¡Nos leemos pronto, esperamos! ¡Besitos para todos!**

**- Miss Desi y Miss Alisa -**


	41. OVA 7

**ALISA: OH... MY... TODOPODEROSO...**

**DESI: Y tanto...**

**ALISA: Aquí estoy, con la primera de las continuaciones que me pedisteis... Y alucinando por la cantidad de gente que ha dicho que quería el MPreg...**

**DESI: Tsk... Y tú que no te lo creías...**

**ALISA: Y sigo sin creérmelo.**

**Eeeen fin, el caso es que aquí está el primero de 6 OVAs más. Sí, ya los tenemos pensados. Solo esperamos que os guste ^.^**

**ALISA: Por cierto, voy a contestar a los reviews de algunas personas...**

**_Kyary_, sintiéndolo mucho, no hay lemmon XD Te recuerdo que tengo 13 años y no estoy tan pervertida como Desi (DESI: ¡Eh!). ¡No he leído un lemmon en mi vida! Así que lo siento, pero no ^.^ Y todas sabíamos de quién era hijo Peter, no vamos a mentir... (cuando lo mencionaste hace un par de capítulos, me partí de risa).**

_**Jare la de los**_** gatos, no te preocupes. A nosotras nos vale con que leas la historia, si no puedes comentar, pues no puedes. Al menos ya sabemos que estás y has estado ahí, leyendo cada capítulo. Por cierto, la "mujer esa" se llama Daena XD Y Desi casi se emociona cuando dijiste que lloraste con el epílogo de "Loca Academia de ¿magos?" **

**Y no te preocupes, que no matamos a nadie XD**

_**nekomimi0008**_**: no, no es San Marino. Es Seborga, solo que es un niño... Hay veces que lo pintan como un adulto y otras como un niño, según he visto... Bueno, el caso es que es él.**

**_incestyaoilady_... la idea del gelato es MUY buena XD. Y no te preocupes por Abel... si quieres saber más del tema de Holanda, me lo dices por MP o por review, aunque decirlo por review... Bueno, haz lo que quieras.**

**La memoria no te falla, no: se conocieron porque la rama del árbol donde estaba Antonio se rompió. En cuanto a los antojos de cada uno y esas cosas... todo se verá XD**

**Eeeeh... y sí, aunque en nuestra versión "Ludwig" se llame Engel... bueno, es porque es la española. No sé si estás jugando en inglés, o en Latinoamérica lo tradujeron de otra forma, pero el caso es que, de normal, sí, se llama Aquila. Como tú tienes esa versión (sea cual sea), probablemente todos los personajes tengan otros nombres. Por ejemplo, Sada se llama Erinn; Petricia, Patty; Almoneda, Sellma... y no me sé más, que la que ha jugado en inglés es mi hermana XD**

**En cuanto a todos los demás, que sepáis que me ha encantado que hayáis vomitado arcoíris, que os haya encantado y que queráis continuación. Que queráis ver a uno u al otro embarazados, los antojos, cambios de humor... ¡He leído todos reviews con mucha ilusión, y he perdido la cuenta de las veces que los he vuelto a leer! ¡En serio, me habéis motivado a escribir esto en menos de un día (no he podido subirlo antes porque estaba atrapada en un pueblo medio-desconocido sin internet)! ¡Os lo agradezco a todas, de verdad!**

**DESI: Por cierto, perdonad si hay faltas de ortografía. Hoy estoy espesa y no he podido corregirlo del todo bien...**

**Bueno, ¡allá va! **

* * *

**OVA 7: ¿Desde cuándo el limo gana a todo?**

_P.O.V Lovino_

-Ah, ya estáis aquí... ¡Bienvenidos! -saludó Sada.

-Es un poco tarde para venir, ¿no os parece? -preguntó Petricia bostezando.

-Nah... si solo son las once y media... -dijo Laura pasando un brazo por encima de mis hombros. Me aparté enseguida y el brazo de Laura cayó por detrás mío.

En serio, ¿cómo me había dejado convencer para ir hasta allí?

Todo había pasado hacía una semana... por culpa del bastardo de mi novio. Mejor dicho, del idiota de mi padre y la maldita Elizabeta, que le habían contado al bastardo de Antonio que los hombres celestiales podíamos tener hijos.

¿Quién les mandaba decirlo? ¡Él era feliz viviendo en la ignorancia! ¡En su puñetera e infantil ignorancia! ¡No le hacía falta saber esas cosas...!

...Bueno, el caso fue que me enfadé con él, salí huyendo y, después de estar casi un cuarto de hora solo, el capullo apareció, empezó a consolarme, a decirme que me quería, que quería tener hijos ya fueran nuestros o adoptados, que no hacía falta que la madre fuera yo...

Y yo, como soy gilipollas perdido, encantado por el momento (sí, joder, odio reconocerlo), le dije que no me importaría tener hijos con él.

¡Si es que a veces soy más idiota que él!

Y el cabrón no había perdido el tiempo. Nada más volver al banquete, le había dicho no-sé-qué a Laura.

Lo siguiente que sabía es que había ido engañado al Reposo del Misionero esa misma noche para aprovechar las tres noches que Laura había pagado para nosotros...

Lo peor era que eran TRES noches...

-Bueno, la cena está lista -dijo Sada ladeando la cabeza con una sonrisa.

-Me voy a la cama... -anunció entonces Petricia- Yo sólo estaba esperando para veros llegar...

Y, sin esperar respuesta, se dio la vuelta y subió por las escaleras hacia los pisos superiores.

-Yo no tengo hambre. ¿Y tú, Abby? -preguntó Laura, pero ni siquiera dejó que su hermano abriera la boca- No, ¿verdad? Nuestra habitación es la veinte, ¿no? -le preguntó a Sada, que asintió- Pues nos vamos a la cama -y, cogiéndole de la mano, a rastras, subieron por las mismas escaleras que Petricia.

Joder, qué prisa tenía por dejarme solo con el bastardo, la muy hija de...

-¿Cenamos? -me preguntó entonces el capullo de mi novio, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

Inconscientemente dije que sí. ¡No, yo no quería decir que sí! ¡Yo quería largarme de allí tan rápido como las piernas me lo permitieran!

Pero nooooo... En menos que un limo tardaba en decir "glup", estaba sentado en una mesa para dos, con velas incluidas, frente al bastardo de Antonio, que me miraba con una sonrisa estúpida y los ojos brillantes.

Yo ya iba a salir huyendo cuando escuché cómo Sada cerraba la puerta de la posada con llave.

La mataba, os juro que la mataba.

A los pocos segundos, la propia Sada trajo dos copas y una botella de vino.

-Cortesía de la casa~ -canturreó felizmente mientras llenaba las dos copas.

-Eeeh... vaya, ¡gracias! -sonrió mi novio.

-De nada. En seguida os traigo la cena -dijo mientras iba hacia la cocina. A los pocos segundos volvió con dos platos hasta arriba de lo que debía ser pae...

No, un momento, eso no era paella...

Eso eran...

-¡Vaya, qué pinta tienen estos espaguetis! -rió mi novio cuando nos pusieron nuestro correspondiente plato delante.

Pues al final, la noche estaba mejorado...

-Disfrutad de la cena -nos deseó la del pelo violeta-. Vuestra habitación es la número veinticuatro. Yo me voy a la cama, mañana me levantaré temprano y recogeré y limpiaré los platos.

-Si quieres los fregamos nosotros, Sada, no es moles... -empezó mi novio.

-¡No, no! -interrumpió ella- Vosotros sois clientes, además de que sois mis amigos. Y... -nos guiñó el ojo antes de darse la vuelta- esta es _vuestra _noche -y desapareció subiendo las escaleras.

* * *

-Mmmm... ¡La pasta estaba genial! -rió el idiota de Antonio mientras avanzábamos por el pasillo prácticamente a oscuras (nos iluminaba la luz de una antorcha cada cinco metros).

-No hables tan alto -le regañé en voz baja-. ¿O es que quieres despertar a todos los huéspedes?

-Perdón -respondió él en el mismo tono. Entonces, se detuvo.

-¿Y ahora qué? -pregunté, parando yo también. Me sonrió de una forma que... me dio escalofríos no, lo siguiente.

Señaló la puerta a su derecha.

-Hemos llegado -dijo simplemente.

Joder, tenía razón, era la habitación veinticuatro.

Tragué saliva. Antonio se acercó a la puerta y la abrió ligeramente. Con un gesto, me invitó a pasar.

No quería saber lo que iba a encontrar allí den...

-¿Qué cojones...? -no había otra expresión para describir aquel sitio.

-Vaaaayaaaa~... ¡Laura sabía muy bien lo que quería! -rió de nuevo mi novio cerrando la puerta detrás de nosotros.

A ver. La puta habitación de las narices. Estaba bastante iluminada, todo lo contrario del pasillo... por las casi cien velas que había repartidas por todas partes. En el suelo, encima de los armarios, en la repisa de la ventana, encima de las cómodas y la mesita de noche... Además de la gran chimenea que ardía en la pared izquierda, frente a la cama, donde también, en la repisa, había MÁS velas.

Por otra parte, en una bandeja colocada estratégicamente en el suelo (cerca de la cama) había dos botellas de lo que debía ser champagne. Y del caro. Justo al lado, un cuenco de fresas y un bote que debía contener... debía contener...

...Nata.

Laura había tirado la casa por la ventana. Pero no se lo agradecía, precisamente. Más bien, en cuanto saliera de allí, la pensaba matar. Sí, me importaba un comino que fuera una celestial como yo, os prometo que le robaba a Vash la pistola de balas oscuras y la agujereaba entera...

¡Pero lo peor era que no acababa ahí! ¡No! ¡La cama estaba cubierta por pétalos de ROSA! ¡Sí, rojos, rosas y blancos! ¡SOBRE TODO ROJOS! ¡Y parecía que hubieran cogido la cama más cómoda y más grande de toda la posada y la hubieran traído precisamente allí por nosotros, me cago en la puta!

...Al menos agradecía que hubieran puesto mantas, que estábamos en invierno y hacía frío, coño.

Entonces, me acerqué lentamente a la cama. Me parecía ver...

Sí, una nota.

La leí para mí mismo:

_Lo siento, la lencería de seda me parecía pasarse de castaño oscuro. Además, no sé que talla usas, Lovi. ¡Y me iban a mirar MUY raro en la tienda si decía que era para un chico!_

_Fdo: Almoneda _

¡Y encima la tía se disculpaba! ¡Ahora mismo le estaba dando las gracias mentalmente!

-¿Qué es eso, Lovi? -preguntó el gilipollas de Antonio acercándose para leer la nota. Aproveché que dejaba el arco y el bumerán en el suelo en su camino hacia mí y la partí en varios trozos, para después tirarla por los aires.

-Nada importante -por mi bien que no se acordara de la lencería, por el Todopoderoso...

Espera, espera, espera... ¿Me lo parecía a mí o todo el mundo (incluido yo) estaba dando ya por sentado que el que iba a acabar con dolor de culo la mañana siguiente iba a ser YO y solamente YO?

El idiota de Antonio se encogió de hombros y, con un sonido de felicidad, se tiró en plancha a la cama. Hizo saltar la mayoría de los pétalos por los aires.

-¿...Qué se supone que haces...? -pregunté.

-¡Nada, tenía ganas~! -canturreó incorporándose y acercándose al borde para sentarse momentos después. Dio unas palmaditas encima del colchón, a su lado, para que me sentara.

Respiré hondo varias veces antes de hacerle caso...

-B-bueno... -empezó el idiota de mi novio... Espera... ¿era cosa de las velas o se estaba poniendo rojo?- C-creo que... ¿bebé...? -preguntó tímidamente.

Joder, ¿por qué ahora se me hacía tan...? Puaj, no, no puedo decirlo... Es lo que él dice que soy constantemente... Y no, no es sexy (que lo soy, pero me molesta que ese bastardo me lo diga)...

Es... adorable...

-Sí, bebé -respondí, antes de que me diera cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo.

Pero ya no había vuelta atrás: al bastardo se le habían iluminado los ojos.

-¿Piedra, papel o tijera? -preguntó.

Bien, si no había más remedio...

-Vale por las tres noches, ¿no? -preguntó él. Me encogí de hombros. No me hacía mucha gracia la idea si me llegaba a ganar.

En cambio, si ganaba yo...

-Un, dos, ¡tres! -conté, a la vez que sacábamos la mano de detrás de la espalda.

Yo, piedra. Él... papel.

-Me cago en la... -murmuré- ¡Al mejor de tres! -añadí entonces. Mi novio se encogió de hombros. Menos mal que era tonto y no parecía importarle seguir.

Antes de seguir con aquel estúpido juego, miré el reloj de la pared: la una y cinco de la mañana.

¿Cómo? ¿Aquella noche no iba a dormir? O si dormía, probablemente sería un tiempo mínimo, sobre todo con el dolor de culo que me iba a dejar el bastard-

"No, no" pensé. "Lovino, no empieces. ¡El que va a acabar con dolores de trasero para una semana va a ser él, no tú, maldita sea! ¡Céntrate!"

-Un, dos, ¡tres! -contó esta vez el imbécil de turno. Me pilló desprevenido, por lo que saqué la mano un segundo más tarde...

...Un segundo que me valió para ver que él había sacado papel de nuevo.

-¡Ja! ¡He ganado! -reí. Evidentemente, había cambiado mi piedra en el último momento por unas tijeras.

Si es que yo era un genio...

-¡Qué bien! -se alegró el idiota de mi novio. Vale, definitivamente era subnormal perdido. Por si quedaba alguna duda- Pero te recuerdo que aún queda una última jugada.

-Ya lo sé... -gruñí. ¡Pero iba a ganar yo! ¡Estaba claro que el idiota iba a sacar papel por tercera vez!

-Un, dos... -dijo él. Ya tenía preparada la tijera- ¡Tres! -sacamos las manos a la vez.

Nos quedamos unos segundos parados, hasta que el bastardo levantó las ambos y gritó:

-¡He ganado!

-¿Cómo que has ganado? -pregunté, aún sin saber que había hecho- ¿Qué narices has hecho?

Segundos antes, mi maldito novio, en vez de sacar papel o cualquiera de las otras dos cosas, había hecho algo muy extraño: había juntado el dedo corazón con el pulgar, levantando los demás y haciendo la forma de una gota.

-¡El limo gana a todo! -rió.

-¿El... limo...? -repetí, incrédulo. Volvió a asentir. ¿Qué mierda...?- No me hagas trampas, bastardo, el limo no existe en piedra, papel o tijeras.

-¡Claro que existe! ¡En Batsureg siempre ha existido! -afirmó.

-Ah, en Batsureg siempre ha existido... Entiendo... -le pegué un capón- ¡Pues en el Observatorio no, cacho tramposo!

-¡No hago trampas, Lovi! ¡He ganado limpiamente! ¡Te toca tener al bebé a ti! -me miró con cada de salido.

OH... POR ESO SE LLEVARÍA UNA BUENA PALIZA...

-Pero serás... -antes de que pudiera acabar la frase, Antonio me estaba besando.

Pero no era como otras veces. Era más... profundo...

-...Bastardo... -murmuré, cuando me dejó separarme de él.

-¿Sí? -preguntó con un sonrisa mientras jugueteaba con el borde de mi camiseta.

-...Aparta... ahora... mism-

-Ya... -me paró él. Me obligó a tumbarme en la cama- Porque eso es lo que quieres, ¿no? -se puso encima mío.

Veía hacia dónde se estaba encaminando el asunto, y no me gustaba... PARA NADA, ¿¡ME HABÉIS ESCUCHADO!?

-Quita...

-Oh, Lovi, estoy empezando a notar cuando mientes... -dijo el que no sabe leer la atmósfera.

-Imposible, capullo -aseguré. Se rió.

Oh, maldita sea, NO PODÍA odiar esa risa de ninguna manera...

-Ya, a mí también me lo parece~ -continuó riendo-. Pero se nota que...

-Quiero que te quites de encima de una jodida vez...

-No quieres -terminó él, sin hacerme caso.

-¡Sí que quiero! -le repliqué.

-Ay, te estás poniendo totalmente rojo... ¡Eso te hace aún más mono...!

-¡Vete...! -aquello ya parecía una súplica.

-...No -respondió él, antes de volver a besarme.

* * *

_P.O.V Laura_

-Vaya, parece que a Lovi le ha tocado estar debajo -sonreí, escuchando la sinfonía de sonidos que venían de la tercera habitación a la derecha. Porque sí, se escuchaba perfectamente a esa distancia.

Mi hermano respondió con un gruñido y, en su propia cama, se tapó la cabeza con la almohada.

-No hay quien duerma...

-¿Quién quiere dormir pudiendo escuchar ESTO? -pregunté ilusionada. Abby levantó la mano- ¿A parte de... -un gemido de Lovino me interrumpió- ti? -terminé, como si nada.

Se quitó la almohada de encima y me miró fijamente.

-¿En serio, Laura? ¿De verdad lo preguntas?

-¡Pues claro! -reí- ¿Quién quiere dormir si se puede escuchar?

-¿No has escuchado bastante? -preguntó Abby.

-¡Pero si acaban de empezar!

-Mentira: yo he empezado a escuchar a Lovino gemir a la una y cinco pasadas de la mañana. Y Laura... son las dos.

-¡Lo dicho, acaban de empezar! -repetí- ¡La noche es joven, Abby! ¡Y a Antonio lo que le sobra es energía... y ganas! -añadí.

-Laura, a este paso, me vas a hacer vomitar... -afirmó- ¿Y tu libro no tiene algún hechizo de campo de fuerza contra el sonido, o algo así?

-Si lo tuviera, créeme, no lo haría -aseguré-. Además, el Sabio Supremo está durmiendo.

-¿Los libros duermen?

-¡Pues claro! -me ofendí- ¡Es mayor, tiene que descansar!

En ese momento, llamaron a la puerta y una tímida Sada con un candil en la mano abrió apenas unos centímetros y se asomó por la rendija.

-Perdón... ¿Os he despertado? -preguntó.

-Eso sería imposible... -gruñó mi hermano incorporándose.

-Ah, ya veo que vosotros estáis igual... -comentó- Veréis, estamos trasladando a todos los huéspedes al piso superior, exceptuando la habitación que está justo encima de... bueno... ellos -rió por lo bajo-. No pueden dormir y se están quejando, de ahí a que los estemos subiendo. ¿Queréis trasladaros vosotros también?

-¡Sí!

-¡No!

¿Adivináis quién dijo cada cosa?

-Laura, si no te mueves de aquí, no dormirás -me regañó mi hermano-. Además, ya les has escuchado bastante, ¿no crees?

-¡Pero es que...!

-Tu hermano tiene razón -me paró Sada-. Petricia, Almoneda y yo también hemos estado escuchando un buen rato... Pero mañana será un día duro, hay que trabajar y aprovechar al máximo cada segundo, así que... ¿Qué tal si pruebas a descansar? -me sonrió.

Argh, ¿por qué Sada era tan... tan... sensata? ¡Era imposible decirle que no a esa chica!

En fin, seguro que tarde o temprano me acabaría enterando de todo lo que ocurrió esa noche...

* * *

_P.O.V Lovino_

...

...

...

-...Ay... -murmuré inconscientemente.

Abrí los ojos lentamente. Veía un techo de madera... Y hacía calorcito... Estaba bajo unas mantas que abrigaban bastante...

Me giré a mi izquierda sin prestar mucha atención a lo que veía, me incorporé rápidamente y puse los pies en el suelo para, seguidamente, levantarme...

O al menos intentarlo...

Básicamente casi me comí el suelo (me paré con las manos justo a tiempo) a la vez que reprimía un grito de dolor. Mis rodillas no eran capaces de aguantar mi peso.

Fue entonces cuando, de golpe, lo recordé TODO.

-Oh, no... -gruñí en voz baja, apoyándome en el borde de la cama a duras penas.

Oh, sí... puñetas, ahí estaba el bastardo de Antonio, durmiendo bajo las mantas con una sonrisa de gilipollas en la cara.

Mi venganza sería terrible, os lo juro...

-¿Dónde tiró mis calzoncillos ese bastardo...? -bostecé, mirando hacia todas partes.

Ah, ahí estaban... Por poco no habían salido por la ventana.

Me arrastré por el suelo como buenamente pude y, con un dolor insoportable, me puse los calzoncillos. Me costó media hora más encontrar el resto de mis prendas de vestir y ponérmelas. Luego encontré el abanico debajo de la cama y la espada en su vaina tirada sin ningún cuidado junto al cuenco de fresas... vacío. El tarro de nata estaba a mitad, y quedaba una botella de champagne aún sin a...

¡No penséis raro! Bah, vais a pensar raro igual... y tendréis motivos. ¡Pero que sepáis que lo había pasado fatal aquella noche por culpa de aquel maldito bastardo! ¡Por poco no duermo ni dos horas...!

Y preguntaréis "¿Y por qué no habías seguido durmiendo y te levantaste?" Porque soy idiota, no me acordaba de nada por el sueño y, cuando me intenté levantar, el dolor me quitó lo que me quedaba de sueño.

Si es que...

Lentamente, puse la espada en vertical y, sujetándome a ella, empecé a ponerme de pie. Me dolían músculos que no sabía ni que tenía, pero al tener un punto de apoyo, podía mantener la postura sin caerme de morros contra el suelo.

Ahora que me fijaba, toda la ropa se me estaba empezando a pegar al cuerpo por el sudor... el sudor del esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por ponerme de pie, ¿eh? De todas formas, no me iba a lavar en aquel momento, ya le pediría a Laura que me echara uno de sus hechizos, sí, uno de esos que limpia... Cuando estábamos de viaje los solíamos usar si no teníamos mucho tiempo. Quitaba el sudor, las manchas de la ropa, la suciedad en general y cosía algunos desperfectos que tenía la ropa. Era útil, pero usarlo con cuatro personas le consumía mucha energía, así que no lo solíamos utilizar, por si acaso aparecía un monstruo y necesitábamos ese poder para derrotarlo.

Volviendo al tema... Me rugían las tripas, por lo que decidí bajar a desayunar. Esperaba que nadie hiciera ninguna maldita coña con lo que había pasado... o con mi forma de andar... o...

Bueno, se me entiende, ¿no? Aunque ya suponía que no iba a tener esa suerte.

Abrí lentamente la puerta, procurando no hacer ruido. Lo único que me faltaba era que el bastardo se despertara y les contara TODO a TODOS.

Porque yo no tenía dudas: el bastardo no iba a cerrar la bocaza. Estaría la mar de feliz y orgulloso de haberme desflorado, ¿cómo se lo iba a callar? Sólo le faltaría eso...

Siempre apoyándome en la espada, avancé por el pasillo pegado a la pared, tocándola en todo momento. ¿Me lo parecía a mí o aquello estaba extremadamente silencioso? Según el reloj de la habitación (que había mirado antes de encontrar el abanico) eran las ocho y pocos minutos de la mañana. A aquellas horas, se solían escuchar ronquidos que provenían de ciertas habitaciones, o a la gente desearse los buenos días...

Pero todo aquel piso estaba en silencio.

Cuando llegué a las escaleras no dudé en agarrarme con todas mis fuerzas al pasamanos, pero en ningún momento dejé de usar la espada como punto de apoyo. Me costaba horrores bajar la puta escalera. Cada escalón... era imposible.

Tras cinco horribles minutos, llegué al vestíbulo de la posada. Había bastante gente desayunando... Y si algo compartían todos, eran las ojeras y la cara de haber pasado una noche espantosa.

Peor que la mía seguro que no...

-¡Lovi~! -me llamó entonces Sada desde detrás del mostrador. Maldiciendo por lo bajo que me hubiera visto, me acerqué lentamente.

-¿Qué quieres? -pregunté con malhumor.

-¿Qué tal la noche? -sonrió. Aquella sonrisa no me daba buena espina.

-Horrible.

-Bah, no mientas...

-No miento... -interrumpí.

-¡Eso no se lo traga nadie! -rió ella. Arqueé una ceja. ¿De qué iba esa cacho hija de...?

-Pues no miento.

-Por el Todopoderoso, Lovino -me miró divertida. Ahora que me fijaba, ella también tenía ojeras...-. Es imposible creérselo... ¿Tú te escuchaste a ti mismo?

-¿Cómo...? -pregunté alucinado.

-¡Eh, ¿qué pasa, niño gemidos?! -saludó Petrcia saliendo de la cocina hacia nosotros.

El efecto fue instantáneo: todas las personas allí presentes giraron su cabeza hacia mí. Me miraban con más odio del que hubiera podido recibir en toda mi vida. Algunos empezaron a murmurar cosas del tipo:

-Es él...

-¿Cómo se puede ser tan escandaloso...?

-No he dormido ni un poco...

-Si me lo encuentro por ahí le daré una paliza...

Os aseguro que Petricia acabaría muerta, más que muerta... Se la daría de comer a Leonírico, seguro que me lo agradecía...

-PE...TRI...CIA... -gruñí, mirándola con odio.

-¿Qué tal, Lovi? -preguntó entonces la voz de Almoneda apareciendo por detrás... acompañando la pregunta de un golpe en la espalda baja.

Me costó contenerme para no gritar de dolor, pero el comerme el mostrador no lo pudo evitar nadie.

-¡Oh, lo siento! -se disculpó ella enseguida, ayudándome a levantarme.

Parecía que no lo había hecho queriendo, pero la seguía odiando.

-Me cago en la... -empecé- Os prometo que si pudiera dar dos pasos seguidos sin comerme el suelo, ya estaríais todas muertas.

-¡En serio, ha sido sin querer! -se disculpó de nuevo la rubia mientras que las otras dos se partían de risa y la gente empezaba a dejar de prestarme atención- ¡No me acordaba de que habías pasado la noche con...!

-Calla. Ahora mismo -la interrumpí de malas maneras. Me apoyé de nuevo en la espada y en el mostrador-. Necesito café, algo. Ahora -le lancé una mirada de odio a Petricia.

-Vale, vale... Ya voy... -se giró y se metió de nuevo en la cocina. Pude escuchar perfectamente como gritaba- ¡El niño gemidos quiere un café! ¡Rápido!

-Vale, y ahora explicadme qué coño pasó anoche, que todos me miran tan mal -les gruñí a las otras dos. Rieron... RIERON LAS MUY PUTAS...

-No sé por qué me río, si no es de risa... -comentó Sada.

-¿Entonces? -pregunté.

-Bueno... -Almoneda carraspeó- Esta madrugada, allá por la una y media, empezamos a recibir las primeras quejas...

-¿Quejas? -repetí, extrañado.

-Gimes demasiado alto -explicó Sada en voz baja. Me puse completamente rojo, hasta la punta de las orejas, lo notaba.

-El caso es que se escuchaba por todo el primer piso, así como en la habitación que estaba justo arriba y sus contiguas -continuó Almoneda-. Chicos, nos habéis dado la noche... Tuvimos que trasladar de madrugada a casi cincuenta huéspedes.

Me quedé sin habla. Joder... la había liado pero bien... No, miento: EL BASTARDO LA HABÍA LIADO. Yo no tenía culpa de lo que había pasado. ¡Había sido él el que se me había tirado encima!

-¿Quién ha pedido un café? -preguntó Petricia saliendo de la cocina con una taza en la mano. No dejó ni que respondiera- Ah, sí, el niño gemidos...

-¿Quién me trae el café? Ah, sí, la zorra de la esquina de enfrente... -dije yo entonces.

-¡Eh! -protestó ella poniendo el café delante de mí.

-Donde las dan las toman -respondí yo antes de darle un sorbo al café pero, sin previo aviso, Petricia me levantó la taza, haciendo que se me cayera todo el café encima.

-¡Cacho puta, está ardiendo! -le grité dejando la taza encima del mostrador y mirándome toda la ropa. Menos mal que era un celestial y las quemaduras no durarían más de cinco minutos.

Entonces, todas las manchas que tenía encima, así como el sudor desaparecieron.

-Qué harías sin mí, Lovi... -rió Laura acercándose.

-Gracias -gruñí por lo bajo. Me fijé en que ella también tenía ojeras, pero parecía completamente feliz, como si hubiera cumplido el sueño de su vida.

-¿Y tu hermano, guapetona? -preguntó Petricia.

-Durmiendo... -entonces rió y me pegó un codazo- porque ciertas personas no le dejaron anoche...

-Menos coña -pedí. En serio, si antes ya estaba de mal humor, en aquellos momentos ya...

-Aaaah... en fin, creo que tendré que empezar a trabajar... -comentó Almoneda desperezándose- ¿Antonio sigue durmiendo?

-Ya no~ -canturreó una voz que me puso los pelos de punta detrás de mí.

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, apartarme aunque fuera, el capullo ya me había abrazado por detrás.

-¡Bastardo, suelta! ¡Quita! -le grité, sin poder moverme... y no precisamente por su abrazo.

-Anoche decías lo mismo y al final acabaste encantado -rió.

-¡Joder, quita ya! -repetí notando que mi cara volvía a arder.

-Vale, vale... -me hizo caso y se puso a mi lado.

Solo entonces me di cuenta de que las cuatro chicas nos miraban con los ojitos brillantes.

-¡ARGH! ¡Iros a tomar por saco ya las cuatro! -les grité, harto.

-Sí, sí, yo tengo que trabajar... -Almoneda sacudió la cabeza. Entonces se giró hacia mi maldito novio- ¿Habéis dejado la habitación muy mal?

-No... Bueno, las mantas... Creo que lo que hay en ellas no es únicamente nata~

-¡Antonio! -protesté.

-Ajá... -Almoneda asintió y se dio la vuelta- Iré a por unos guantes... No pienso tocar _eso_ sin protección... o con los guantes que llevo puestos ahora mismo. Son bastante caros -añadió antes de desaparecer por la puerta de la cocina, probablemente para pedir unos guantes.

-Va, Petricia, tráeles un café a cada uno -aquello me pareció más una orden que una petición por parte de Sada.

-Vale, guapetona... -Petricia le guiñó el ojo y entró de nuevo en la cocina.

-¿Os queréis sentar? -preguntó entonces ella.

-Vale~

-No estaría de más...

-No puedo -admití avergonzado. El gilipollas de Antonio me miró extrañado, Sada se aguantó al risa y Laura no hizo nada para evitar carcajearse en mi cara, golpear el mostrador y limpiarse las lágrimas por la risa.

-No... No pasa nada, Lovi: te traeré un cojín... -me tranquilizó Sada- Vosotros solo sentáos en esa mesa -señaló la más cercana al mostrador, que estaba desocupada.

Así, los dos bastardos se sentaron tranquilamente mientras yo esperaba de pie apoyado en lo que podía a que Sada volviera con el maldito cojín.

Por suerte, no tardó en aparecer, al igual que Petricia con tres cafés. Por ordenes de Sada, Petricia se largó por donde había venido, sin molestar.

Colocó el cojín en la silla.

-¿Estás segura de que esto...? -pregunté no muy convencido.

-Es lo máximo que puedo hacer por ti -comentó tristemente.

Respiré hondo y miré el cojín de color azul. Parecía bastante blandito y mullido. Lentamente, me fui sentando.

Por una parte, mis piernas lo agradecieron. Por otra...

-Ay... -cerré los ojos. Bueno, no dolía tanto como si estuviera sentado directamente en una silla de madera.

-¿Mejor? -preguntó Sada con una sonrisa. Asentí- Bueno, cuando hayáis terminado me llamáis a mí o a Petricia y te lo apunto en la cuenta, Laura.

-Claro -le sonrió ella. Y, con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza, Sada volvió a su puesto detrás del mostrador. Entonces salió Petricia de la cocina y las dos empezaron a hablar...

Y Laura miró con dureza al idiota de mi novio.

-Sabes que el que le debería haber traído el cojín eres tú, ¿verdad?

-Eh... ¿En serio? -preguntó sorprendido.

-¡Pues claro! ¡Tú eres el responsable de que le duela el culo! -le regañó.

Buen punto, Laura. Buen punto.

-Eeeeh... ya, bueno, eso es evidente...

-¡Y eres su novio!

-¡Jolín, Laura tienes razón! -soltó de repente. Parecía a punto de llorar- ¡Perdóname, Lovi! ¡Porfa, no te enfades!

Iba a contestarle, pero justo entonces, escuché cómo alguien hacía palmas lentamente detrás de mí.

-Bravo... -dijo una voz femenina que había escuchado otras veces.

-Natalia, ¿qué coño quieres ahora? -pregunté, sin siquiera darme la vuelta.

-Felicitaros por vuestro espectáculo de anoche -comentó la hermana pequeña del Todopoderoso como si nada, sentándose en una de las dos sillas que quedaban libres.

-¿Felicitarnos? ¿De qué vas? -pregunté, alarmado.

-Oh, no se os ocurrió mirar por la ventana, ¿no?

Oh... OH.

NO ME JODAS QUE... QUE...

-Teníamos cosas mejores que hacer -rió el capullo de mi novio- ¿Por qué?

-No... No, no, no, no, ¡NO! -me contuve para no ponerme de pie de golpe. Sabía que me dolería y me caería de cabeza al suelo.

Por su parte, Laura se estaba descojonando viva, golpeando la mesa con el puño. Por poco tira los tres cafés.

-¿Nos viste por la ventana? -preguntó el gilipollas de Antonio. ¿Aquello le... divertía?

-Yo no -respondió Natalia para mi sorpresa.

Oh, mierda...

-¡¿Entonces quién, que me lo cargo?! -pregunté, conteniéndome para no tirarle el café encima.

-¿Quién? "Quiénes", querrás decir.

-¿Más gente? -abría la boca. Por el Todopoderoso... ¡Aquello empeoraba por momentos, sobretodo con Laura descojonándose ahí al lado!

-Sí, más gente.

-¡DAME NOMBRES, JODER! -le grité. Algunos huéspedes se giraron para mirarme. Me obligué a calmarme y a hacer como si no les hubiera visto. Conseguí que volvieran a lo suyo.

-Pues estaban... -empezó la celestial entonces- Elizabeta... -vale, a aquella me la esperaba, pero me la iba a cargar igualmente- Lin... -oh, no, la cotilla no...- Francis con cara de salido... -¿¡QUÉ COÑO...!?- Erika... -Vash me iba a dejar como un colador...- Michelle -maldita zorra...- Irunya desde el Reino del Todopoderoso... -¡¿de verdad esa maldita Diosa tenía tanto interés en mi vida privada?!- ¡Ah! ¡Y Kiku!

Aquello hizo que mi mandíbula cayera hasta el suelo, que Antonio escupiera el café y que Laura empezara a rodar por el suelo agarrándose la tripa.

-¿¡K-Kiku!? -repetí sin creérmelo.

-Sí, Kiku -respondió ella como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-P-pero... Si Kiku es... es alguien decente...

-Eso es lo que te crees tú -dijo ella como si nada-. Por cierto, pregunta Elizabeta que si esta noche va a haber más.

-¡NO!

-Sí, pero cerraremos las cortinas~ -rió mi novio. Me contuve de nuevo para no levantarme y pegarle una colleja.

-A mí me viene dando igual, mientras no molestéis tanto como esta noche...

-Bufff... Lo veo difícil... -comentó mi novio cruzándose de brazos- Lovi, ¿podrías gemir un poco más bajo?

-¿De quién es la culpa...? -pregunté con ganas de pegarle una hostia. Rió.

-Vale, vale... Lo he pillado... Y me siento halagado -añadió con su sonrisa estúpida.

-Eso te lo podrías haber ahorrado, pedazo hijo de...

-En fin, sólo era eso -interrumpió Natalia poniéndose de pie-. Os felicito: ahora mismo, las imágenes que Elizabeta sacó con el trasto que _mi hermano_ le dio a Yao, y este le dio a ella, circulan ya por todo el Reino del Todopoderoso.

-¡¿QUÉ COJONES...?! ¡EXPLÍCAME ESO, ZORRA! -le grité, pero Natalia había desaparecido en el aire.

YO LA MATABA... A ELLA, AL TODOPODEROSO POR INVENTAR ESE TRASTO Y DARLE A NATALIA EL PODER DE LA TELETRANSPORTACIÓN (la muy cabrona lo necesitaba para moverse de una posada a otra), A ELIZABETA, A KIKU Y A LA MADRE QUE LOS PARIÓ...

¡Había que pararles los pies EN AQUEL MISMO MOMENTO!

Entonces sí, me puse en pie de golpe, tirando ya todos los cafés.

-¡VÁMOS AHORA MISMO AL JODIDO REINO DEL TOD-AAAAAAARGH! -me estampé contra el suelo, ante la mirada de odio de toda la posada.

-¡Lovi! ¿Estás bien? ¿Te has hecho daño? ¡Lovi! -el capullo de mi novio se arrodilló a mi lado, totalmente preocupado.

Aquello iba a ser duro. MUY duro...

* * *

**Huy sí. Durísimo... Ahora solo estoy yo, Alisa.**

**Bueno, ¿qué tal? Desi dice que he puesto demasiadas mayúsculas... pero es que la situación lo merece, no sé si me entendéis. Y le quedan dos noches más... Noches que, ya adelanto, no voy a narrar.**

**Y... es solo una suposición... pero creo que a Lovino le ha gustado la noche... ¡Y Antonio ganó limpiamente! ¡Si en su casa juegan así, el limo gana a todo...!**

**Bah, me dejo ya de bromas. Bueno, este capítulo no ha dado para mucho. Es como una... introducción. En el próximo (que solo me falta revisarlo) ya se verán más cosas.**

**Y al final Kiku era un pervertido... si es que todos nos lo veíamos venir...**

**Eeeen fin... Solo me queda daros las gracias otra vez por "dejarme" escribir esto. ¡Me lo he pasado genial haciéndolo! Ah... y las canciones influencian mucho. MUCHÍSIMO. Este capítulo lo he escrito escuchando en bucle "Two-Faced Lovers", "Romeo & Cinderella" (que la odio bastante, pero bueno), "Magnet", "Cantarella" y "Poker Face". Todas son de Vocaloid... ¡Y soy muy influenciable T_T!**

**¡Besitos!**

**- Miss Desi y Miss Alisa -**


	42. OVA 8

**¡Hola-hola! Aquí Miss Desi y Miss Alisa, con el OVA 8.**

**Bien, creemos que no hay mucho que decir, salvo que estas misiones existen de verdad en el juego, aunque no son exactamente así.**

**Pues nada, a ello. ¡Disfrutad! **

* * *

**OVA 8: No me espantes que te grito.**

_P.O.V Lovino_

Bien, aquello no había ido tan mal. Con "aquello" me refiero a la visita rápida que habíamos hecho al Reino del Todopoderoso para pedirle (ordenarle) que quemaran todas nuestras imágenes y creara una ley que prohibiera a los celestiales volver a bajar al Protectorado. Total, me habían endosado a mí el trabajo de todos, ¿por qué cojones iban a querer volver a bajar?

Por suerte, estaba de humor y nos dijo que sí, que lo iba hacer. Como me enterara yo de que esa noche habían venido a espiarnos _otra vez_, el que destruiría el mundo aquella vez sería yo... y no, no voy de broma, precisamente.

-Y yo que quería quedarme con una copia de esas imágenes... -murmuró Laura tristemente.

¿Quién quería a Elizabeta teniendo a Laura en el equipo? ¡Era una maldita pervertida! ¡Una salida que sólo quería que el bastardo me hiciera sufrir como la noche anterior!

-Ya, yo también las quería... ¡Me hubiera gustado verme a mí mismo con Lovi-love~!

Y el capullo de turno dijo...

-Pues yo no -corté secamente la conversación.

-Ya, es una pena... -comentó Laura encogiéndose de hombros- Bueno, será mejor que volvamos a la posada: Abby debe estar buscándome como un loco...

Ah, coño, que habíamos dejado al fumado durmiendo en la posada... Ya decía yo que olía bastante bien y que nadie le contestaba a Antonio salvo yo... Si es que costaba darse cuenta de que ese capullo no estaba...

-Me voy adelantando para poner en marcha el Expreso -dijo Laura antes de empezar a correr.

¿Es que lo hacía aposta para que me quedara a solas con el bastardo? Porque no me extrañaría para nada... Sí, seguro que lo hacía, no tenía ninguna duda...

-Lovi... -mierda, ya empezaba a hablar.

-¿Qué quieres? -pregunté de malas maneras. Ah, por si os lo preguntáis, ya no me dolía el culo. Como recordaréis, al ser un celestial, me curo rápido, los dolores desaparecen... Y ese, como todos, había acabado por desaparecer. Aunque el maldito había tardado, para mi mala suerte. A Yao también terminaba en pasársele, por lo que había escuchado de la idiota de Elizabeta antes, cuando estábamos discutiendo con el Todopoderoso. Salió el tema y... bah, es lo mismo, había conseguido lo que quería: PRIVACIDAD.

Aunque claro, seguía teniendo un sueño impresionante. Lo que me ponía de una mala hostia increíble, tengo que reconocerlo.

-He estado pensando mientras hablabas con el Todopoderoso... -vaya, ¿el bastardo pensando? Eso era nuevo.

El caso es que se paró de repente. Cuando me giré para ver qué le pasaba, se había quedado con una cara de preocupación total.

-¿Y si realmente me dejaste sin descendencia? -parecía a punto de llorar.

Me quedé unos segundos sin pillar lo que quería decirme.

-¿Sin... descendencia? -entonces, me acordé.

_"-Tío, me acabas de dejar sin descendencia..._

_-Como si te hiciera falta"_

Y más adelante...

_"-¡QUITA, MALDITO GAY! ¡BICHO!_

_-Soy tu bicho~"_

Y lo que había venido después de que me dijera esa tonta frase...

-Ah... Sin descendencia... -repetí yo. Él asintió.

-¿Y si no puedo darte hijos? ¿Y si mis soldaditos se han vuelto vagos, como los de Berwald?

-Entonces cambiaremos los puestos -me encogí de hombros. De repente, la idea de que el cabrón no pudiera tener descendencia ya no parecía preocupante... si es que alguna vez lo había sido... ¿Y cuándo se había enterado él de lo de Berwald...?

-¡Pero gané yo! ¡Primero te toca a ti tenerlos!

-Tenerlo. Sólo uno -le rectifiqué-. Además, ganaste con trampas.

-¡En mi casa jugamos así!

-Ya, sí, claro. En Batsureg sois todos muy raros... -afirmé. No me creía que fuera verdad, seguro que el capullo no quería que yo estuviera arriba y por eso se había inventado lo del limo. Si es que era un cabrón...

-¡No, pero...! -se cortó y sacudió la ccabeza- ¡Pero ese no es el caso! Yo.. yo quiero tener niños contigo, Lovi. Pero... ¿y... y si resulta que no puedo... ¡No quiero que me odies, Lovi!

-Yo... -joder... ¿cómo podía ser tan...?

Maldita sea, ¡me estaba dando pena! ¡El muy capullo me estaba haciendo sentir mal! ¡¿Y por qué no se había acordado todo eso antes de... de lo de la noche anterior?! ¡Después de todo lo que me había hecho pasar...!

Vale, tengo que empezar a aprender a cerrar la boca, que luego me miráis mal... Sí, peor que de costumbre, si es que eso es posible. Porque a estas alturas pensaréis de todo sobre mí...

-Bastardo, ¿de verdad te preocupas por eso? -las palabras salieron de mi boca sin siquiera pensarlo. ¡Me miraba fijamente con aquellos ojos verde esmeralda, no era capaz de decirle que no! Y además estaban brillantes, parecía a punto de llorar, era tan sex...

...Olvidad la última frase que he dicho, ¿vale?

-Pues...sí. Creo que es algo... importante -parecía inseguro.

-Mira que llegas a ser idiota... -suspiré. Parecía extrañado- Antonio, sinceramente, no creo que te hayas quedado sin descendencia.

-¿No...? -se sorprendió.

-No, imbécil. Mira... -empecé, escogiendo con cuidado las palabras- los únicos problemas que no se pueden solucionar por sí solos en el cuerpo de un celestial son los que vienen de nacimiento. De ahí el problema de Berwald; si no, haría mucho tiempo que su problema se hubiera solucionado. Eso también pasa, por ejemplo, con los celestiales con gafas. ¿Recuerdas a Alfred? -asintió- Problema de nacimiento en la vista.

-Pero... yo no nací siendo celestial...

-¿Pero naciste acaso con ese "problema"? -puse ironía en la palabra. A mí no me parecía un problema... sería una ventaja para mí, pero qué demonios... Al bastardo había que explicarle las cosas con frases concisas y sencillas, y ejemplos. Como a un chiquillo.

-No lo sé...

-Probablemente no -puse los ojos en blanco-. Por lo que, si alguna vez tuviste ese problema, lo más probable es que ya no: tu cuerpo de celestial se encarga de repararlo todo. Así que deja de preocuparte por gilipolleces y vamos al Expreso.

Me di la vuelta, dispuesto a seguir con el camino hacia el Expreso, pero el bastardo me cogió de la muñeca y me obligó a girarme.

Y me besó... Para variar. Como si no hubiera tenido suficiente la noch-... esos meses que llevábamos saliendo.

Noté un flash en la cara, pero cuando me separé de Antonio, la zorra de Elizabeta ya se había largado corriendo. Porque había sido ella, no había otra que pudiera hacer eso.

Bueno, supongo que esa imagen quedó confiscada y quemada, al igual que todas las de la noche anterior, gracias a que el Todopoderoso estaba de buen humor aquella mañana...

-Gracias, Lovi -me sonrió entonces.

-B-bastardo... -me empezaron a arder las mejillas, pero me di la vuelta rápido para que no me viera- Será mejor que volvamos rápido al Protectorado...

-Vale~

* * *

_P.O.V Antonio_

Las semanas pasaron y, en lo que me pareció nada de tiempo, habían pasado casi tres meses. Lovi no notaba ningún cambio en su cuerpo y yo me había empezado a preocupar... mucho. Ni siquiera había visto que su barriga cambiara de tamaño.

Y no os creáis que me había quedado sin hacer nada: después de esos tres maravillosos días en Pedranía, había convencido a Lovi para que lo volviéramos a intentar... Pero eso sólo nos había dado problemas: solo podíamos hacerlo en posadas, claro... Y no éramos precisamente discretos.

Normalmente acabábamos pagando una indemnización a la posada mientras el pobre Lovi se disculpaba, rojo como un lindo tomatito~

Ah, por cierto, Lovi suele decir que no disfruta, ¿no? Bueno, pues no le hagáis caso, tendríais que haberle visto una de esas noches... Era sencillamente genial...

-¿No notas nada? -le pregunté una vez más a Lovi aquel día en el que paseábamos por las calles de la Abadía Vocationes.

-Bastardo, es la tercera vez que me lo preguntas esta mañana: ¡por supuesto que no noto nada! -me gritó. Alguna gente se giró para mirarnos, pero al momento volvieron a lo que estaban haciendo.

-Jo... ¡Yo quiero ser tía ya! -se quejó Laura- ¿Tú no quieres ser tío, Abby?

-No me apetece tener a unos niños chillones parecidos a esos dos...

-Va, Abby, no digas esas cosas...

-No, déjale -le paró Lovi-love-. Dicho así, hasta a mí se me pasan las pocas ganas que tengo de ser padre.

-¿Es que ya no quieres, Lovi? -le pregunté, sorprendido.

Sin embargo, no llegó a responder, ya que un hombre se chocó de frente contra él.

-¡Ay! -se quejó Lovi- ¡Ve con más cuidado!

-¡_Peldón_! -se disculpó el hombre poniéndose rápidamente de pie.

En realidad, no era un adulto. Aquel chico no pasaría de los dieciséis años... Tal vez tuviera catorce o quince, así que era un adolescente. Sin embargo, llevaba la cabeza rapada y tenía varias cicatrices en los brazos. Por lo demás, llevaba una camisa amplia de color azul claro y unos pantalones más oscuros, además de una mochila marrón a la espalda. Sus ojos eran castaños y algo alargados.

-¿Estás bien? -se preocupó Laura.

-Sí, sí... Me disculpo _otla _vez: no veía _pol_ donde iba -tenía un acento curioso... No sabía pronunciar la "r"...

Entonces, se quedó mirando a Laura y Abel fijamente.

-Un momento... ¿_Vosotlos_ sois...?

-¡Shh! -le silenció Laura- ¡No lo digas en voz alta, que aquí...!

Pero el hombre no la dejó terminar: se arrodilló delante de ella.

-¡Es un _honol_, _señolita_ _Laula_! ¡Lo mismo digo, _señol _Abel!

-Eeeeh... claaaro... -Laura abrió bastante los ojos- "Señor", esto...

-Wan Ta Dah.

-Eso, "señor" Wan Ta Dah... -repitió ella- nos están mirando raro. ¿Sería tan amable de levantarse?

-¡_Clalo, clalo_! -se apresuró a obedecer- Los _admilo_ mucho a los dos -dijo entonces.

-Ah... ¿sí? -preguntó Laura, arqueando una ceja. El que decía llamarse Wan Ta Dah asintió.

-_Velán_, yo desde niño he _quelido sel cazalecompensas_, como ustedes. _Pelo_ como necesito _tenel_ una _plimela_ vocación _pala_ eso, _clalo_, decidí _escogel_ el camino de las _Altes Malciales_.

Sí, yo ya sabía lo de la vocación de cazarrecompensas: aquella no era una vocación que escogías así como así. No: tú primero tenías tu vocación, y si querías, añadías la de cazarrecompensas. Era la llamada "segunda vocación". Había otras vocaciones de este tipo, pero esa era la única que conocía yo.

Y, a diferencia de las otras, esa no se conseguía por medio de la Abadía Vocationis: con esa, tenías que conseguir el permiso en el lugar donde estuvieras empadronado... Algo que, por ejemplo, yo no podía hacer, ya que en Batsureg la gente se queda allí por siempre (¿para qué iban a querer cazarrecompensas?) y no estaba empadronado allí, porque nadie del pueblo lo estaba. En Batsureg no conocíamos esas cosas, yo las descubrí cuando empecé a viajar por el mundo en mi época pirata.

-Ah, vaya, ¿y cómo vas con las artes marciales? -preguntó Laura. Supongo que, ya que tenían un "fan", lo mínimo era interesarse por él... o eso solía decir la gente famosa.

Entonces, el hombre casi empezó a llorar.

-¿Qué ocurre ahora? -preguntó Abel poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Es que... ese es el _ploblema... _-dijo el hombre- Conseguí _sel _alumno del _mejol_ _maestlo_ del mundo, Koh Ye Ha, _pelo_ antes de _admitilme_ completamente, me ha puesto un montón de misiones y... sólo me quedan dos.

-¿Y cuál es el problema, entonces? -preguntó Laura.

-Son las más complicadas -respondi-. La que tengo _ahola_, consiste en _delotal_ a cinco lobobos espantajo...

-Pues parece fácil -soltó Abel.

-..._Pelo _no es tan sencillo -continuó Wan Ta Dah-. _Plimelo_ debo _hacel _que se _acobalden _con un _telolífico glito _de _g__uela _y justo después, _asestal _el golpe final...

-Sí, eso tiene más complicación... -aceptó Laura.

-¿Qué es un _"glito de guela"_? -pregunté.

-Un grito de guerra -me corrigió Laura-. Es una técnica especial de los que practican las artes marciales. Una muy básica, pero exclusiva de ellos... Asusta a cualquier monstruo que se ponga por delante.

-Aaaah... -como suelen decir, "no te acostarás sin saber una cosa más".

-El _maestlo _Koh Ye Ha completó esta lección cuando tenía sólo seis años -añadió Wan Ta Dah-. Yo sé _hacel _el _glito_ de _guela_, _pelo_ no _selía_ capaz de _delotal_ solo a un lobobo espantajo...

-Ni tú ni cualquier persona de tu edad -afirmó Laura.

-¿Y no te podemos ayudar? -pregunté yo de repente.

Todos se me quedaron mirando. Ni que hubiera dicho algo malo...

-Quiero decir... Lo único que tienes que hacer es asustarlo y darle el golpe final, ¿no? Entonces, ¿no podríamos debilitar nosotros al lobobo y tú haces tu trabajo?

-Es una opción que no me había planteado... -reconoció Wan Ta Dah- _Pelo_... ¿_Estalíais_ dispuestos a _ayudalme_?

Todos nos miramos.

-Bueno, no tenemos mucho que hacer ahora mismo -aceptó Laura finalmente.

* * *

Según Wan Ta Dah, los lobobos espantajo se encontraban cerca de Moraleja del Soto, y solían salir al atardecer, por lo que Lovi no tardó en teletransportarnos hasta allí. Pasamos el día en la ciudad hasta que, al atardecer, salimos a pasear en busca de lobobos por los alrededores.

No tardamos en encontrar el primero. Eran como los lobobos normales, caminaban sobre dos patas y tenían el mismo aspecto horrible, solo que su pelaje era naranja en vez de violeta y también vestían una especia de toga con cinturón, pero en vez de roja, de tonos marrones. Por lo visto, tenía predilección por los excursionistas que vestían de marrón. Les atacaban, los mataban y se quedaban con su ropa desgarrada... o lo que les quedaba, como toga, en otras palabras.

-¡Yo le distraigo! -me ofrecí. Los demás parecían de acuerdo, por lo que empecé a agitar el bumerán y a gritar, mientras corría hacia la derecha. El lobobo rugió viéndome e intentó empezar a seguirme, pero Abel le lanzó un hechizo de hielo a los pies, por lo que se quedó sin poder moverse.

Entonces, Lovi se acercó con rápidez y le hizo varios cortes por las piernas, por lo que se quejó bastante.

-¡Ahora, Wan! -le avisó Laura. El chico asintió y en menos de cinco segundos, sacó unos trastos de la mochila que no conocía y se los enganchó...

¿...A las manos?

Entonces, se acercó corriendo al lobobo espantajo y, abriendo la boca al máximo, gritó. Pero no fue un grito normal, uno que pudiera dar cualquiera. Era... desgarrador, horrible.

El monstruo se quedó paralizado del miedo que le había dado aquel grito y, levantando las manos, Wan Ta Dah se lanzó encima del lobobo.

Y entonces, pude ver bien lo que llevaba enganchado a las manos.

Eran dos garras de acero.

Como unos guantes, las garras se ajustaban a las manos y, de los nudillos, salían cuchillos, que parecían las garras de un monstruo horrible... y que eran prácticamente letales, si sabías utilizarlas.

Sin embargo, no era lo más normal ver a alguien que utilizara garras. Aparte de Wan, yo solo había visto una persona en toda mi vida que las utilizara.

El problema de las garras es que no eran cómodas para llevarlas de un lado a otro. Además, exigían mucha velocidad y... eran sangrientas. Pero bueno, la mayoría de las armas lo eran. Claro, que las garras eran el arma menos utilizada en las distintas vocaciones. No sé si las utilizaban los practicantes de artes marciales y... ¿los ladrones, tal vez?

El caso es que no era normal. Pero eso hacía que fuera aún más genial.

El lobobo se hizo polvo al contacto con las garras de Wan Ta Dah. Entonces, un aura azulada apareció alrededor del chico unos segundos.

-¿Qué es eso? -pregunté.

-Eso significa que lo he hecho bien. Y mi _maestlo_ lo sabe -explicó con una sonrisa-. ¿Vamos a _pol_ el siguiente?

Repetimos esta operación cuatro veces más, y entonces el aura volvió a aparecer a su alrededor, sólo que esta vez era de color dorado.

-Ya conozco mi siguiente misión -dijo Wan Ta Dah cuando el aura desapareció-. Debo _delotal_ _tles _golems con impactos _clíticos nolmales_, no vale _usal _una técnica especial.

-¿Un impacto crítico? -preguntó Lovi.

-No me digas que no te han enseñado lo que es -preguntó Laura sorprendida. Lovi se encogió de hombros- Tú los haces muchas veces, es cuestión de darle a un monstruo en un punto vital. Suelen matar de un golpe.

-Aaaah... Entonces sí.

-¿Crees que te podemos ayudar en esto, Wan? -pregunté.

-Me _sentilía mejol _si me _acompañálais _-aceptó ecogiéndose de hombros.

-Pues entonces te acompañamos. Además, no parece tan difícil -dijo Laura-. Una vez descubres un punto débil, es pan comido.

-Ya, pero... ¿dónde viven los golems? -pregunté yo.

-Al _nolte_ de Chimbamba, _pol _ejemplo -respondió Wan Ta Dah.

-Pues nada, vamos para allá... -suspiró Laura- Lovi...

-Sí... -gruñó. Todos nos agarramos a él y aparecimos en un llanura no muy lejos del Magnánimo, donde se encontraba Chimbamba.

Bueno, la verdad, no hizo falta que le ayudáramos. Él solo derrotó a tres golems con un golpe crítico. Su punto débil eran las juntas entre las piedras que recubrían su piel.

Los golems eran unos bichos muuuuuy raros...

El aura volvió a aparecer alrededor de Wan Ta Dah y, por primera vez, le vi sonreír.

-El _maestlo _me _espela _en la Abadía Vocationis. Debo _il _solo, andando o en _balco _-añadió.

-Oh, vaya, pues espero que te vaya bien -sonrió Laura.

-¡Yo también~!

-Sí, eso... -murmuró Abel.

-... -Lovi se mantuvo en silencio. Se había mantenido muy callado desde hacía un buen rato...

-_Espelo _que nos volvamos a _vel _-se despidió Wan Ta Dah. Y, entonces, se alejó andando y no tardamos en perderle de vista.

-Me siento bien, no sé por qué -soltó entonces Laura.

-Será porque hemos ayudado a alguien -reí yo.

-Ya ves... -gruñó Abel.

-... -Lovi segía igual de callado. Empecé a preocuparme.

-¿Estás bien, cariño? -me acerqué a él.

-Perfectamente... -me respondió en voz baja.

-¡No me has insultado! -me sorprendí yo. Le puse una mano en la frente. -¿Tienes fiebre? ¿Seguro que te encuentras bien?

-Simplemente estoy cansado...

-¿Tú, cansado? -preguntó Laura acercándose- ¡Pero si eres un celestial! ¡Tú no te cansas!

-Ya... -empezó Lovi- Es algo...

Pero no acabó la frase. De repente, se desmayó.

-¡LOVI! -grité, y me lancé a por él.

Conseguí que su cabeza no diera en el suelo, pero había perdido el conocimiento.

-¡Lovi! ¡Lovi, despierta, Lovi! -le zarandeé un poco, sin querer hacerle daño. Cuando vi que no respondí, le di un beso, pero no respondió- ¡Lovi!

-Se... Será mejor que le llevemos a Chimbamba -sugirió Laura arrodillándose junto a mí.

-¿No podrías despertarle? -pregunté, mirándola. Vi que... ¿sonreía?

-Me da que, de ahora en adelante, va a necesitar descansar más a menudo... Creo que no le ha sentado muy bien ir a luchar contra monstruos...

* * *

_P.O.V Lovino_

-Lovi... Lovi, despierta, por favor...

-Mmm... -abrí lentamente los ojos y vi tres caras conocidas a mi derecha y un techo de madera al fondo- Creo que he tenido un dejà-vu...

-¡Menos mal, creía que te ibas a morir! -soltó mi novio.

-Antonio, no exageres -rió Laura-. Simplemente ha tenido un mareo, es normal.

-¿Nor...mal...? -pregunté, intentando incorporarme, pero rápidamente volví mi posición original. Todo me daba vueltas...

Por cierto, me rugía la tripa...Y tenía ganas de... de...

-Claro que es normal, Lovi. Cualquiera sabe que una mujer embarazada... o un hombre embarazado... tiene mareos, cambios de humor, anto-

-Espera, espera, espera... -la paró Antonio antes de que yo procesara sus palabras- ¿Quieres decir...?

-Sí -asintió ella-. ¡Enhorabuena, por fin vais a ser padres!

A mi novio se le iluminaron los ojos. Yo aún estaba procesando lo que Laura decía...

-¿E... En serio? ¿De verdad lo dices? ¿No es una broma?

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No te fías de mí?

-Sí, pero... ¿Cómo estás tan segura? -preguntó.

-Bueno, después de esto, creo que resulta evidente -rió.

-E-esto es... -ahora que lo veo bien, yo creo que mi novio estaba por hacerse pis encima de la emoción...

Entonces, toda la información acabó de llegarme al cerebro. Eso sólo hizo que me mareara más, y más, y más...

-Oh, mierda... -me incliné hacia el lado izquierdo de la cama.

-¿Qué pasa, Lovi? ¿No estás conten... -no había terminado la pregunta y yo había empezado a vomitar- to...?

-Ay, sí. Contentísimo... -gruñí yo cuando conseguí parar.

-Vaya, eso habrá que limpiarlo... -comentó Laura.

-A todo eso... -empecé, acomodándome de nuevo en la cama, intentando pensar en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera "llevo un niño dentro de mí, y no me apetece que llegue el momento en que quiera salir"- Quiero churros.

-¿Cómo...? -preguntó Antonio. Por lo visto, aún estaba en estado de trance por la revelación.

-Que tengo ganas de comer churros -repetí. Hasta a mí me había sorprendido eso. Yo sólo había comido una vez churros en toda mi vida, y había sido por culpa de Antonio, pero en aquel momento me apetecían más que cualquier otra cosa.

¡NECESITABA comer churros!

-¡Oh, qué mono, ya tiene antojos! -suspiró Laura.

-¡No tengo antojos! -protesté. Algo dentro de mí dijo lo contrario, pero no me contrdije en voz alta.

-No ni poco... -rió ella- Anda, Abby, ve a por churros.

-¿Por qué yo? ¿No puede ir su novio? -se quejó. Casi había olvidado que ese estaba ahí...

-Ya, pero como no estás diciendo nada... -respondió su hermana.

Su hermano salió de la habitación gruñendo maldiciones.

A todo esto, ¿no debería estar yo maldiciendo a todo lo que me rodeaba en aquellos momentos...? Por alguna extraña razón, no tenía ganas. ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo...?

-Lovi... -me llamó entonces Antonio.

-¿Sí? -pregunté, girando la cabeza hacia él

-Te quiero mucho, cariño -y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Ten cuidado, que a lo mejor te pega -advirtió Laura.

-No, la verdad, no tengo ganas... -reconocí entonces en voz alta.

-¿Y de qué tienes ganas, cariño?

-...De churros -repetí. Mi novio empezó a reírse de felicidad y me abrazó.

-Te quiero tanto, Lovi...

Aunque me sorprendiera, yo también quería abrazarle. Y, entonces, le susurré al oído.

-Yo también...

* * *

**DESI: ¡OMG! Desde luego, el embarazo ha afectado a Lovi. ¡Le ha dicho "Yo también"...!**

**ALISA: No, si ya verás, va a cambiar bastante de personalidad hasta que termine el embarazo... Algo que pasará en el siguiente capítulo. Lo siento, pero no puedo ponerme a narrar los cinco o seis meses que le quedan de embarazo, no tengo tantas ideas, además de que no me da tiempo. Pero bueno, el siguiente capítulo, en mi opinión, está muy bien.**

**DESI: Yo aún no lo he leído, pero confío en mi hermanita...**

**ALISA: *se esconde detrás de la silla, por seguridad* De todas formas, ¿os acordáis de Aldonza, la princesa de Pedranía? Bien, pues necesito nombres para sus hijos, para la segunda temporada... Preferiblemente que sean antiguos, pero no de estos horribles... Bueno, eso solo si se os ocurren, si no no importa, ya me las apañaré.**

**Bueno, creemos que eso es todo. Recordamos que estamos abiertas a sugerencias, podéis pedir lo que queráis, da igual lo que sea, si está "cerrado" o no, TODO SE PUEDE CAMBIAR. De cualquier forma, si sugerís algo, Miss Alisa os responderá con un bonito PM contestándoos a esa sugerencia, si le parece bien, si puede utilizarla, o si, por cualquier motivo, no puede hacerlo. **

**ALISA: Es que me he dado cuenta de que algunos decís que "no llegasteis a tiempo a lo de los nombres". No importa, aunque los tenga, puede que vosotros hayáis pensado algo mejor, o si no, puedo usarlo para otra cosa. ¡No desprecio ninguna ayuda ^.^!**

**¡Besitos!**

**- Miss Desi y Miss Alisa -**


	43. OVA 9

**¡Holahola, gente! Aquí Miss Desi (y Miss Alisa, que está detrás de mí jugando al Twilight Princess y escuchando al seiyuu de Austria gruñir e intentar domar un caballo desbocado, juas juas). Tenemos nuevo OVA, aunque Alisa aún no ha acabado el que viene detrás (de hecho lo ha empezado hoy), peeero bueno.**

**Por cierto, entre el anterior OVA y este ha habido un timeskip decente, de unos cuatro meses. Por avisar. Si Alisa no se da un poco de aire, nos vamos a pasar la vida con el/los embarazo/s. Sed comprensivos.**

**Vamos con ello.**

**PD: ya hace tres capítulos que se nos olvida decirlo, pero ya subimos de las 7000 visitas. Vamos a por las 7400 casi ya. Una vez más, gracias a todos ;D**

* * *

**OVA 9: Y un... ¿huevo...?**

_P.O.V Lovino_

-¿Seguro que quieres más, Lovi? -preguntó Sada desconfiada.

-Tú tráeme más churros -gruñí.

-No sé yo, te estás poniendo muy gordo...

-Ya lo bajará, ya -rió Laura.

Hombre, no le íbamos a decir que estaba embarazado de siete meses y medio (lo habíamos averiguado conforme el tiempo había ido pasando)... No sé cómo se lo hubiera tomado Sada...

-Si vosotros lo decís... -puso los ojos en blanco y fue hacia la cocina.

El caso es que llevaba los últimos cuatro meses alimentándome casi a base de churros. ¿Por qué? Ni puñetera idea, sólo que no me cansaba de comerlos... Lo que fuera que llevara dentro me los pedía continuamente. ¿Y qué iba a hacer yo?

-Jo... ¿Coquito no se cansa? -preguntó mi novio aburrido.

Errr... A ver, Coquito es como él llama a la... cosa que yo llevo dentro. Vamos, a nuestro hijo-hija-pequeño futuro monstruo. Como no sabíamos si era niño o niña, él había acabado por llamarle así.

-No, no se cansa -respondí. Cada vez que traían churros, ellos también comían... con lo cual habíamos pasado cosa de cuatro meses comiendo churros todos los días.

Y yo antes me quejaba de la paella... Cuando aquel engendro decidiera salir de mí, no volvería a probar los churros en toda mi vida, palabra de honor.

-Ay, aún no me creo que vaya a ser tía... -comentó Laura con los ojos brillantes.

-Ni yo papá... -añadió Antonio.

-Ni yo que digáis lo mismo todos los días -les cortó Abel-. Además, Laura, no vas a ser tía. No eres familiar de Antonio ni de Lovino.

-¡Pero los cuatro formamos una familia! -aseguró ella.

-Antes muerto que ser pariente de esos dos...

-Ah... -dije en voz baja, abriendo mucho los ojos. Eso que había notado...

-¿Qué pasa, Lovi? ¿Estás bien? -se preocupó en seguida mi novio. Sacudí la cabeza.

-No es nada, sólo... -dudé si decirlo, porque sabía cómo se iba a poner el bastardo, pero aún así lo dije -me ha dado una patada... -sonreí ligeramente.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué no me has avisado? ¡Quería notarlo!

-¿Crees que sé cuándo al bebé le va a dar la gana de patearme? -pregunté.

-Bueno...

-Aquí están... -Sada interrumpió la conversación dejando otro gran plato de churros encima de la mesa.

-Gracias -le dije (bueno, era una señorita, por muy asquerosa que fuera a veces) y cogí el primer churro. No sé, no me acababan de gustar, pero por alguna razón quería más.

-¿Estás bien, Lovi? -preguntó entonces Sada.

-Sí, claro...

-Es que te veo raro. No es normal que no te hayas enfadado con Antonio desde que habéis entrado -aseguró, frunciendo el ceño.

-Déjalo, que hoy se ha levantado de buen humor -intervino Laura, intentando que Sada no preguntara más.

-Ya, Laura, si sólo fuera hoy... pero es que cada vez que coméis aquí es lo mismo. ¿Ha pasado algo que deba saber, Lovi? -me preguntó. Vaya, a Sada no se le escapaba nada.

-¿No puede tener unos días buenos? -preguntó mi novio.

-Ya, pero es todos los dí-

-¡Vaya, qué tarde, mejor nos vamos! -Laura me obligó a levantarme, sacó un montón de monedas y añadió- ¡Quédate con el cambio!

Y me arrastró fuera de la posada. Detrás vinieron corriendo Antonio y Abel, dejando a Sada bastante sorprendida.

-¿Por qué no te has traído los churros? Los hemos pagado -le eché en cara a mi novio.

-Eeeh... en seguida vuelvo, cariño -entró y, tras disculparse con Sada, cogió los que quedaban en el plato y volvió-. Aquí tienes, Lovi~

Cogí uno de los que me ofrecía y me lo llevé a la boca. Si de algo me había dado cuenta desde que sabía que íbamos a tener un hijo, era que Antonio se había vuelto mucho más servicial... y manipulable. Más de lo que era normalmente, ahora sí que no me negaba nada.

-¿Y ahora qué? -pregunté cuando tragué.

-Podríamos ir a dar una vuelta -propuso Laura-. Seguro que te viene bien andar un poco.

-¿...No crees que la gente me mirará muy raro? -pregunté.

-¿Y qué más da lo que piensen los demás? -rió ella.

-Eso, sólo te debería importar lo que pensemos nosotros -dijo Antonio-. Y que sepas que yo estoy súper feliz por nosotros... por Coquito...

-Antonio, sinceramente, como sigas así, me vas a hacer vomitar -respondí.

-Perdón.

-Entonces, ¿paseamos? -preguntó Laura.

-Sí, ¿por qué no...? -acepté. Me vendría bien un paseo. Últimamente no nos movíamos mucho por el mundo salvo si era montados en el Expreso. No iba a esforzarme con los teletransportes y peor sería ir andando y matando monstruos por el camino.

Básicamente nos perdimos por las calles de Pedranía. Sí que era verdad que había personas que me miraban raro, pero tampoco se paraban y preguntaban: "Oye, ¿tú estás embarazado o algo?" Y no es que Laura no supiera hechar ilusiones, pero es que Antonio, la primera vez que ella lo sugirió (cuando se me empezó a notar más la tripa, sobre los cuatro meses), dijo que no, que se negaba a esconder a su "Coquito", del que tan orgulloso estaba. Se había negado en redondo, y en aquellas condiciones yo no podía hacer mucho en su contra, la verdad.

Como si no fuera la primera vez que me miraban raro...

-Nunca había estado por esta zona de la ciudad... -comentó Laura cuando paseábamos por una calle amplia llena de gente.

-Yo tampoco -añadió su hermano.

-Ya somos tres -dije yo.

-Pues yo sí~ -todos le miramos extrañados- Es una de las principales calles de Pedranía. Creo que es una zona bastante cara, pero me parece muy bonita.

-Bueno... No te falta razón -reconoció Laura. No, no le faltaba. La calle era elegante, el suelo empedrado estaba en perfectas condiciones, sin basuras, y las tiendas y las casas parecían tener todas un cierto nivel...

Sin embargo, había tanta gente...

-Me... me mareo... -prácticamente susurré. Al momento, Antonio me cogió de la mano y me llevó a un callejón que había entre dos casas. Los otros dos, al darse cuenta de que nos íbamos, nos siguieron.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas vomitar? ¿Más churros? -preguntó. Me los había acabado viniendo hacia allí, por si os lo preguntáis.

-No... No, creo que ya estoy bien... -respondí, algo más relajado. Entonces, viniendo de la otra parte del callejón, un viejo apareció con una bolsa en las manos.

-¿Estás seguro? -continuaba preguntando mi novio.

-Sí, sí... -repetí, aunque estaba prestando más atención al abuelo. Ya estaba pasando a nuestro lado.

Entonces, pareció tropezar con algo, soltó la bolsa y se apoyó en la pared. Pero, cuando se recuperó de aquello, no la recogió y siguió andando hasta salir de allí.

-Eh... ¡Espera! -le llamé, mientras los otros tres me miraban sorprendidos. Me asomé por la entrada del callejón, pero no había ni rastro del viejo.

Extrañado, me di la vuelta y me acerqué a la bolsa. La recogí (menos mal que tenía un asa, no podía agacharme tanto), y reconozco que pesaba... bastante. No era lo más pesado que había cogido en mi vida, pero...

-Ay... -murmuré.

-¿Qué es eso? -preguntó mi novio curioso.

-Lo ha dejado caer ese viejo. ¿Es que no lo habéis visto? -pregunté.

-Lovi, no había ningún viejo -dijo Laura nerviosa.

-¿Cómo que no? Pero si yo he...

-Mi hermana tiene razón. No había nadie -me cortó Abel.

Abrí la boca. Pero si yo había visto perfectamente como...

-Lovi, a ver si estás sufriendo alucinaciones... -se preocupó Antonio.

-¡No tengo alucinaciones! ¡Lo he visto! ¡Y tengo la bolsa como prueba! -la levanté con algo de dificultad.

-No la había visto hasta que tú la has levantado -comentó Laura. Los otros dos asintieron a la vez, dándole la razón.

-Será mejor que volvamos a la posada, Lovi-love. Necesitas descan...

-¡No estoy cansado! -protesté. Me dolían los riñones, pero no pensaba dejar que se enterasen.

-Al menos déjame que coja eso... -me pidió Antonio. Sin sber aún qué contenía, le pasé la bolsa- Vaya, pesa bastante -se sorprendió-. No deberías llevar cosas tan pesadas...

-Pero si yo no sabía que...

-¿Qué hay dentro? -preguntó Laura acercándose e interrumpiéndome de camino.

-No lo sé... ¿Una roca?

-¿Para qué querría llevar alguien una roca en una bolsa?

-No sé... ¿Y comida?

-Esto no tiene pinta de serlo... ¿Y si...?

-¿...Y si miráis en vez de intentar predecir que hay dentro? -preguntó Abel bastante harto.

-Buen punto -aceptó su hermana chasqueando los dedos.

Entonces, mi novio dejó con cuidado la bolsa en el suelo y la abrió. Sacó algo ovalado recubierto en mantas, que fue quitando poco a poco, una detrás de otra, hasta que solo quedó...

-¿Un... huevo...? -pregunté sorprendido.

Tendría unos treinta centímetros de alto, ovalado, blanco y con varias manchas marrones grandes.

-Vaaaya... -a Antonio le brillaron los ojos. Lo tocó con manos temblorosas- ¡Está caliente! -afirmó. Pegó la oreja al cascarón. Frunció el ceño- Creo que oigo algo...

-Bueno, es un huevo, lo más normal es que haya algo dentro -gruñó Abel, aunque él también parecía sorprendido por aquello.

-¿Qué clase de monstruo será? -preguntó emocionada Laura.

-No sé... ¿Nos lo quedamos? -le pregunté a Antonio.

-¿Cómo? -parecía sorprendido por mi pregunta.

-Quiero quedármelo -afirmé. Yo mismo me sorprendía de mis propias palabras, pero la cosa es que tenía ganas de cuidar a ese huevo. ¿Me había entrado el instinto paternal/maternal antes de tiempo?

...Me daba asco a mí mismo...

-Errr... Lovi, ¿no crees que es un poco... extraño? -preguntó Laura- Ya sé que la idea de cuidar un huevo resulta tentadora pero... ¡tú lo has dicho! ¡No sabemos que hay dentro!

-Me da igual -reconocí, y le quité el huevo de las manos a mi pareja. Ya no pesaba tanto, supongo que lo peor eran las mantas-. Recoged las mantas, venga, nos vamos a la posada.

-¿Ahora? -preguntó Laura. Asentí.

-Sí, hay que mantenerlo caliente. ¿O queréis que el monstruo muera?

-No estaría de más... -murmuró Abel, pero yo no le hice caso.

-Venga, que si hace falta os teletransporto a los tres...

-¡No, no! ¡No te fuerces, Lovi! ¡En seguida vamos para allá! -se apresuró a decir Antonio.

Si es que ya no sabía negarme nada...

* * *

_P.O.V Antonio_

La verdad, me resultaba completamente adorable ver a Lovi cuidando al huevo~ ¡Sería una mamá (o papá) estupenda!

Lovi se pasaba el día en la habitación del Reposo del Misionero, y había prohibido terminantemente la entrada a cualquiera (incluida Almoneda), excepto yo, ya que para mi suerte dormía en la misma habitación. Laura y Abel sólo podían si traían churros o tenían una buena justificación.

Aunque claro, Lovi también tenía que descansar de vez en cuando, dar una vuelta por la ciudad o simplemente que le diera el sol, así que a veces yo me quedaba con el huevecito y le contaba mis aventuras con Lovi hasta entonces. ¡Estaba seguro de que el monstruito que había dentro se alegraba de escucharlas!

Pero Lovi... iba a ser genial cuidando a Coquito cuando naciera. Dormía todas las noches abrazando a Coquito Segundo, el nombre que yo le había puesto a nuestro huevecito, aunque Lovi lo siquiera llamando "el huevo". ¡Necesitaba un nombre propio!

Así, pasamos casi un mes. Era una vida tranquila, sin preocupaciones, y se estaba bien...

Hasta que, finalmente, llegó el día en el que el huevo empezó a moverse. Fue en el momento en el que Lovi y yo estábamos juntos en la habitación, en mitad de la noche.

Lovi se despertó ya que, como lo estaba abrazando, notó que se empezaba a mover.

-Antonio... -yo no estaba dormido, pero estaba a punto.

-¿Sí?

-Se mueve.

-¿Quién? ¿El bebé? -pregunté, alarmado. Negó con la cabeza

-Qué más quisieras... El huevo.

-¿Coquito Segundo?

-Ese.

-¿Ya?

-Ya.

Me incorporé de repente y ayudé a Lovi a hacer lo mismo, ya que le costaba desde que había entrado en los seis meses, y ahora que llevaba ocho y medio...

No viene mucho a cuento, pero quería decir que a Lovi le quedaban genial esas camisetas anchas que debía llevar por su barriga... En serio, me gustaba, me recordaba que íbamos a ser padres...

Sólo pensar que faltaban un par de semanas para que naciera Coquito... Me hacía muy feliz~

-¿Me dejas...? -pregunté, señalando el huevo. Asintió y levantó las manos. Entonces lo toqué yo- ¡Es verdad, se mueve! -me sorprendí. El bichito que había dentro se estaba revolviendo, probablemente para salir del cascarón.

-Ya te lo he dicho...

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos? -pregunté

-Esperar. No podemos hacer otra cosa. Y si se complica, pues... echarle una mano, supongo -aseguró mi novio.

Y así nos pasamos varias horas, hablando de vez en cuando en voz baja y observando el huevo, hasta que, por fin, vimos cómo parte del cascarón se resquebrajaba.

-¡Vamos, Coquito Segundo! -lo animé en voz baja. Una pequeña parte del cascarón se desprendió, y algo salió por ella...

-¿Una... cola...? -pregunté, extrañado. Era fina, de color violeta, y acabada como una punta de flecha.

-Eso parece de un... -empezó mi novio. Nos miramos. Ya sabíamos qué había dentro.

Con la cola, el monstruito empezó a ayudarse desde fuera para romper el cascarón. Así no tardó mucho, hasta que, finalmente, tuvimos frente a nosotros a un pequeño sanguinino dormido entre los restos del cascarón, agotado por el esfuerzo.

-La madre que... -empezó Lovi- ¿Este bicho nos puede matar?

-En teoría, sí. Se alimenta de sangre -recordé lo que me habían enseñado en Batsureg-, aunque como somos celestiales...

-Sí, ya... Igualmente no me hace gracia que este bicho me deje seco.

Los sanguininos eran unos pequeños monstruos que parecían una bola de pelo con grandes orejas de gato. Tenían una pequeña cola violeta acabada como una punta de flecha y unas alitas del mismo color. Su pelo era de color blanco con manchas marrones... como una vaca, sólo que las vacas solían tener las manchas negras...

En realidad, los sanguininos no eran peligrosos. ¿Se alimentaban de sangre? Sí, pero si no les molestabas, no te hacían nada. Estaban por todo el mundo, y perseguían a los viajeros y a la gente en general simplemente porque querían jugar, no porque tuvieses hambre. En ese caso, la mayoría de veces, se alimentaban de la sangre de otros monstruos.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos? -pregunté yo. Lovi frunció el ceño antes de contestar.

-Ya estará a punto de amanecer, no creo que podamos dormir mucho... ¿Y si el sanguinino se despierta antes que nosotros? No podemos dejarlo suelto.

-¿Esperamos entonces a que Coquito Segundo se despierte? -pregunté.

-Sí, es la mejor opción... Aunque creo que deberíamos dejar de llamarle Coquito Segundo.

-Tienes razón... ¿Le llamamos Coco? -propuse- Es un nombre que sirve tanto si es macho como hembra.

-Haz lo que quieras -respondió él.

-¡Vale, pues se llamará Coco! -dije felizmente. Lovi suspiró.

-A todo esto... y hablando de nombres -dijo entonces-. Cuando tengamos a...Coquito... ¿quién le pondrá el nombre?

Me quedé pensando unos segundos. Era algo difícil.

-Lo justo sería que se lo pusieras tú -empecé-. Pero si insistes... ¿Si es niño tú, y si es niña yo?

-No es mala idea -aceptó, tras unos segundos de silencio. Resopló- Mejor duerme tú, yo me quedaré hasta que... Coco despierte.

-No, no, Lovi -negué con la cabeza-. En todo caso soy yo el que tiene quedarse a cuidar de Coco, tú necesitas descansar.

-Pero...

-Venga, Lovi, duérmete -le volví a pedir. Supongo que no tendría ganas de discutir, porque me acabó haciendo caso.

La verdad, no sé si prefería a ese Lovi, el más dulce, que se pasaba el día comiendo churros, o el normal, que estaba siempre cabreado e insultando a todo el mundo. Supongo que depende de como estuviera él, yo echaría de menos una faceta o la otra.

Bueno, ahora sólo quedaba esperar a que Coco abriera los ojos...

* * *

-Así que era un sanguinino... -dijo Laura.

-Sí~ -respondí yo acariciándole la cabeza a Coco, que estaba enganchado al brazo de Lovi. Al final había resultado ser un bichito la mar de mono y adorable.

No había tardado más de una hora en despertarse y lo primero que había visto al abrir los ojos había sido la cara de Lovi... Creo que lo había tomado como su mamá, porque no se despegaba de él.

Eso sí, no parecía tener instintos asesinos ni nada por el estilo.

El caso es que, cuando Coco se despertó, se encanchó al brazo de Lovi, despertándole, y habíamos acabado por ir al cuarto de Laura y Abel, para contarles lo que había pasado.

-...Y no me suelta -se quejó Lovi.

-Creerá que eres su madre -respondió Laura. Yo asentí.

-Es justo eso. Lo primero que ha visto Coco después de despertarse ha sido a Lovi.

-Vaya suerte la mía... -comentó mi novio.

-¿A qué sí~?

-Era ironía.

-Oh...

-De todas formas... -empezó Lovi-love- Seguimos sin saber de dónde salió... este... Coco.

-Ah, fui yo~ -una nueva voz nos sobresaltó a todos.

Nos dimos la vuelta todos a la vez y vimos a Irunya sentada encima de una cómoda.

-¿Tú?

-Venga ya...

-¿Qué tienes con nosotros?

-¿Tanto te interesa nuestra vida?

-Sólo quería comprobar si ibais a ser buenos padres -dijo ella mirándonos a Lovi a mí.

Todos nos quedamos callados.

-Va, ahora en serio: te aburrías mucho por ahí arriba, ¿no? -preguntó mi novio.

-Eeeeh... Un poco -reconoció.

-¿Y qué se supone que vamos a hacer ahora con ese bicho? -preguntó Abel.

-¡Se llama Coco! -protesté yo.

-Os lo podéis quedar de mascota -sugirió la diosa-. Y tranquilos, no es un sanguinino normal... No bebe sangre. Es vegetariano. Lo creé a propósito para que no tuvierais problemas -rió.

-¡Oh, genial! -excalmó Laura. Parecía feliz.

-¿Nos lo quedamos? -perguntó Lovi.

-Quiero a Coco~

-Venga, más gente... -gruñó Abel.

-Abby, me da igual lo que digas: somos tres contra uno -le dijo su hermana-. Si no lo quieres, ya tardas en irte a cazar limos.

-Sois conscientes de que tener un monstruo como mascota puede darnos muchos problemas, ¿verdad? -arqueó una ceja.

-Bah, ¿qué más da? ¡Es adorable! -afirmó su hermana. Cogí a Coco con las manos y se lo planté a Abel delante de la cara.

-Mírale a los ojos y dime que no es adorable~

-No lo es -dijo en seguida. Dejé a Coco sobre mis piernas.

-Hermanito, estás ciego... -gruñó su hermana cogiendo al pequeño Coco en brazos, y empezó a hacerle carantoñas- ¿Quién es el monstruito más mono del mundo? ¿Quién?

Coco soltó unos sonidos parecidos a ronroneos de gato. Eran los sonidos que hacían los sanguininos. Por otra parte, pareció encontrar interesante el pelo de Laura, porque con sus pequeñas y casi invisibles manitas se puso a juguetear con un mechón suyo.

-Oye, Irunya... -empezó Abel, pero cuando miramos, la diosa ya no estaba allí- Maldita sea...

-¡No hay más que hablar! ¡Coco se queda con nosotros! -sonrió Laura.

* * *

_P.O.V Lovino_

Nos pasamos los siguientes días escondiendo a Coco de Sada y compañía, básicamente porque no pensábamos que los montruos estuvieran permitidos en la posada. Además, todos los días salíamos de Pedranía, a los campos de los alrededores, a enseñar a volar al sanguinino.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Sigue así, Coco! -le animó Laura. Coco había conseguido levantarse dos metros del suelo tras casi dos semanas de estar intentando que lo hiciera. Era difícil enseñar a volar a un sanguinino cuando tú no tenías alas...

Pero a mí no me resultaba tan difícil enseñarle como a los demás. La primera razón era que yo había tenido alas y sabía qué hacer para moverlas. La otra razón era que, por lo visto, Coco pensaba que yo era su madre, por lo que me hacía bastante más caso.

Hizo esos ruiditos tan "monos" (según Antonio lo eran) que solía hacer y batió más fuerte las alas, elevándose más. Bajó y volvió a subir, y repitió esta maniobra un par de veces, hasta quedar a la altura de nuestra cara.

-Vale, ahora prueba a moverte -le dije. Me miró extrañado, como si no supiera hacer eso.

-Mira, es fácil -Laura le agarró de las patas delanteras y lo atrajo hacia ella. Coco pareció asustarse al principio, pero se dejó llevar y al cabo de unos minutos ya era capaz de volar como quisiera por sí solo.

-¡Muy bien! -aplaudió Antonio- ¡Practicas un poco más y lo tienes!

-Sí... Bien... -murmuró Abel sin muchas ganas.

Entonces, me di cuenta de lo cansado que estaba.

-Me voy al Expreso -avisé señalándolo. Es que estaba "aparcado" en el exterior de Pedranía, y nos parecía un buen sitio para enseñar a volar a Coco, por si venía alguien y nos teníamos que esconder, o algo así.

-¿Y eso, Lovi? -preguntó Antonio.

-No sé... estoy cansado -como si llevar ese bebé dentro no cansara... Por favor, eran más de tres kilos en la tripa, cada día que pasaba tenía la espalda más hecha polvo.

-Bueno, ahora después voy para allá, Lovi~

De cualquier forma, entré en el Expreso Celestial y me dejé caer sobre uno de los asientos. La verdad, aquello estaba muy tranquilo sin Feliks a la vista... Mmm... ¿de verdad estaba echando de menos a ese hado travesti? No, imaginaciones mías, seguro, el embarazo no me había sentado TAN mal.

Estaba pensando yo esas cosas sin importancia cuando ocurrió.

-¡Gah...! -gemí, agarrándome de repente a la mesa

Joder, ¿eso era...?

-¡LOVI! ¿¡QUÉ OCURRE!? -el capullo de mi novio entró en el Expreso corriendo.

-¡¿Tú que crees, idiota?! -notaba al puñetero bebé removerse dentro de mí. El maldito quería salir, pero...

...Obviamente...

...No podía...

-Oh... ¿Ya? -preguntó, entendiéndolo al momento.

-¡Pues claro que ya, gilipollas! ¡Haz algo, rápido! ¡Creo que este niño me quiere matar! -chillé.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Laura un tanto alarmada, entrando al Expreso.

-Yo... Yo... -el capullo de mi novio se había quedado ahí, plantado, paralizado, sin tener ni puta idea de lo que hacer.

Esperaba que el niño no saliera igual de gilipollas que su padre...

-¡JODER, ¿QUERÉIS AYUDARME O NO-AAAAAAAAAAH! -otra vez el bebé.

-L-Laura, ¿q-qué se hace en estos casos? -preguntó entonces mi novio, totalmente nervioso.

-¿No crees que te deberías haber preocupado de eso antes de que pasara ESTO? -soltó el plasta de Abel entrando con el idiota de Coco en brazos.

-Eeeh... Pues... -Laura intentó pensar, pero estaba más que nerviosa- Se suele llamar a alguien para que ayude a tener el hijo... o en las ciudades grandes hay hospitales con magos blancos y sacerdotes... Pero este es un caso que...

-¡JODER, AL REINO DEL TODOPODEROSO! ¡YA! -chillé, agarrándome a la mesa.

-¡Claro, allí sabrán lo que hacer! -Laura se golpeó la frente y fue a poner en marcha la máquina. Entonces, el idiota de mi novio se acercó corriendo a mí y me cogió de la mano.

-Lovi, ¿puedes aguantar al bebé dentro hasta que lleguemos al Reino del Todopo...?

-¡Idiota! -le interrumpí- ¡Claro que puedo, el bebé sale por cesárea y solo por cesárea!

-¿Ce... cesárea?

-¡Sí, por la tripa, idiota! -a veces tenía una hostia en la cara...

-Aaah... Pues al menos prométeme que no te morirás de dolor.

-¡Eso no te lo promet-AAAAAAAAAH! -tercera vez. Y a saber las que quedaban. Cada vez el dolor era más intenso, y pensar en que tendría que soportarlo durante a saber cuánto tiempo más...

-Lovi, si te sientes mejor, te abrazo...

-Joder, ¿cómo crees que me voy a sentir mejor, capullo? ¡¿Y ENCIMA CON UN ABRAZO?!

-E-está bien, no te abrazo entonces...

-¡NO! -le retuve cogiéndole de la manga- ¡Ahora me abrazas!

-Eeeeh... vale... -aceptó, y me abrazó.

-¡ARGH, TODO ESTO ES CULPA TUYA-AAAAAAAAAAAAH! -cuarta vez.

-Lo siento, Lovi... -parecía a punto de llorar, pero no me daba ni una pizca de pena.

-¡Ya despegamos! -avisó Laura, mientras notaba como el tren se elevaba.

* * *

-¡ME CAGO EN LA PUTA, APARCA RÁPID-AAAAAAAAAAAAGH! -chillé. Contaba las veces que ese dolor infernal me volvía: de momento iban setenta y una. Estaba agotado, y lo peor es que cada vez iba más seguido...

-¡Voy, voy! -me respondió Laura. Llevaba chillándoles todo el viaje, asi que supongo que los muy cabrones estarían hartos de mí.

Sin embargo, el capullo de mi novio no había dejado de abrazarme en ningún momento.

-¡Ya está! -afirmó Laura abriendo la puerta del Expreso. Antes de que pudiera protestar, el bastardo de mi novio me cogió en brazos cual jodida princesa y me sacó por la puerta.

-¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ EL HOSPITAL?! -gritó. Todos los celestiales presentes en aquel lugar nos miraron. Algunos abrieron la boca formando una "O", otros directamente empezaron a partirse de la risa ante la... cómica escena.

-¡OS PROMETO QUE CUANDO ESTÉ BIEN, ME CARGARÉ A TODOS LOS QUE SE HAN REÍD-AAAAAAAAAAAH! -no podía más.

-¡En la segunda zona, nada más entrar a la derecha! -respondió el idiota de Toris, para mi alivio. Pensaba que se estarían descojonando de mí por los siglos de los siglos.

-¡Gracias! -y el gilipollas de Antonio, conmigo en brazos, salió corriendo hacia el hospital.

-¡BASTARDO, SUELTA-AAAAAAAH! -chillé cuando llevaba un rato corriendo.

-¡Pero...!

-¡QUE ME SUELTES TE DIGO, COÑO! -para mi suerte, el bastardo paró inmediatamente y me dejó en el suelo...

...En el mismo momento en que ese puto dolor volvió...

Volví a chillar y me tuve que apoyar en su hombro para no caerme. A partir de ahí, caminamos lo poco que quedaba hasta el jodido hospital (anda que no era visible, el asqueroso...).

Pero, cuando entrábamos, me llevé la jodida sorpresa de mi vida: el subnormal de mi hermano y el jodido gay amante de las patatas salían del hospital...

...Y el idiota de mi hermano llevaba en brazos a un bebé envuelto en ropa rosa, con un mechón de pelo rubio y un rizo a la derecha de la cabeza, dormido. Mientras que el asqueroso macho patatas llevaba otra niña, con un mechón castaño claro de pelo y unos ojos azules que te miraban fijamente. Ah, y las dos tenían alas, claro.

YO LOS MATABA.

-¡FELICIANO, VEN AQUÍ, CACHO SUBNORMAL DE MIERD-AAAAAAAAAAAAH! -chillé. Entonces me vieron y la niña que Feli llevaba en brazos abrió los ojos.

-Oh, Lovi, ¿tú también...?

-¡VEN AQUÍ QUE TE VOY A DAR UNA PALIZA, GILIPOLLAS!

-Lovi, no estás en condiciones de... -empezó mi novio.

-¡Ve~! ¡Por favor, Lovi, para de gritar, estás haciendo que Violetta empiece a llorar! -efectivamente, la niña rubia había empezado a lloriquear. Lo sorprendente es que la otra seguía con la misma cara. Simplemente había girado su pequeña cabeza desde su lugar, en los brazos del que imaginé que sería su asqueroso padre.

Vamos, la nena de la relación era mi jodido hermano, no me entraba en la cabeza otra alternativa.

-¡ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA, VEN AQUÍ AHORA MISMO, IDIOT-AAAAAAH! -chillé- ¡ERES LA VERGUENZA DE LA FAMILIA, SUBNORMAL DE MIERDA! ¡NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE EN LA VIDAAAAAAAAAAAGH!

-Vámonos, Feliciano -le dijo el asqueroso gay armario-empotrado que tenía mi hermano por marido. Y se lo llevó de allí.

-¡Enhorabuena por las mellizas! -gritó mi novio antes de que desaparecieran.

-¡Ve~, gracias! -alancé a escuchar al capullo de mi hermano.

-¡EN CUANTO ME SAQUEN A ESTE ENGENDRO DE LAS ENTRAÑAS TE PROMETO QUE IRÉ A POR TI, GILIPOLLAS DE MIERD-AAAAAAAH! -si ya estaba de mal humor, ver al cabrón de mi hermano con su asquerosa pareja me había echo querer destruir el mundo.

-Lovi, ¿no te parece que llamar "engendro" a Coquito no está...?

-JODER, ¿¡PERO QUIERES MOVERTE!? ¡ME ESTOY MURIENDOAAAAAGH! -casi me caigo de rodillas.

-¡Sí, sí! ¡Lovi, venga, aguanta un poco más, por favor! -me pidió, pasando un brazo por detrás de mí, sosteniéndome.

* * *

_P.O.V Antonio_

-Ay... -murmuré para mí mismo. No paraba de dar vueltas de un lado para otro frente a la puerta de la habitación donde estaba Lovi metido, teniendo a Coquito... Llevaba cerca de tres horas así.

Nuestro Coquito...

-¡Antonio, deja de ponerme nerviosa! -me gritó Laura. Paré de repente. Casi había olvidado que ella, su hermano y Coco estaban sentados en las sillas que había delante, esperando como yo a que naciera el... la... Coquito. Dejémoslo con ese nombre hasta que lo o la tuviera en los brazos.

-Perdón -me disculpé en seguida y me senté a su lado. Desde dentro de la habitación no venían muchos sonidos, ya que, por lo visto, habían dormido a Lovi. Mejor para él y, debo reconocerlo, también para nuestros oídos.

-No me puedo creer que ya estemos aquí... -dijo entonces Laura. Yo asentí- Por cierto, ¿habéis pensado en nombres para... Coquito?

-La verdad es que no... -respondí- Como no sabemos si va a ser niño o niña...

-Igualmente, ¿quién le pondrá el nombre?

-Pues... -empecé yo- si es niño se lo pone él, y si es niña, yo. Lo acordamos hace dos semanas, la noche que nació Coco.

-No es una mala idea... ¿Y si es travesti?

-¿De dónde te sacas esas cosas, hermanita? -preguntó Abel igual de sorprendido que yo. Ella solo rió.

Entonces, la puerta se abrió y yo me puse de pie. Para mi sorpresa, salió Erika, la hermana de Vash. Por lo visto, ahora trabajaba en el hospital en sus rato libres, según me enteré mas tarde... Aunque en realidad, el hospital sólo les servía a los celestiales para tener a los niños, de ahí a que fuera tan pequeño y habitualmente estuviera cerrado.

-Ya podéis pasar -sonrió, mientras otros tres celestiales (a alguno lo conocía, pero no recordaba los nombres) salían cansados de la sala.

Inmediatamente, entré en la habitación y vi a Lovino aún medio dormido, medio incorporado en una pequeña cama de sábanas blancas y con un parche bastante grande bajo el ombligo (¿necesitábamos puntos, los celestiales?). Se veían ciertos restos de sangre, pero nada demasiado importante, supuse que la "herida" se estaba cerrando.

Y, en sus brazos, envuelto en una sábana de color verde claro, estaba "Coquito"... aunque debía dejar de llamarle o llamarla así.

-Hola... ¿Puedo...? -pregunté, pero Lovino asintió con la cabeza. Estaba serio, y había recuperado su cara habitual de mala uva, pero su mirada parecía relajada mientras observaba al bebé.

Me acerqué lentamente y vi que estaba durmiendo... Tenía algo de pelo, de color castaño oscuro, incluyendo dos rizos, uno a cada lado de la cabeza, pero más caídos que el de Lovi. Su piel era blanca, parecida a la de Lovi.

-¿Es...? -empecé preguntar.

-Niña -completó el.

Una niña... Nuestra niña... Nuestra princesita...

Sonreí sin poder evitarlo, de pura felicidad.

-Entonces... ¿le pongo el nombre yo? -preguntó. Lovi resopló, pero asintió.

-Adelante, bastardo, di el nombre que quieras menos...

-Isabel -solté yo.

-...Ese -me miró. Me lanzó una de esas miradas... sí, esas que me parecían tan raras-. ¿De verdad le quieres poner ese puñetero nombre? ¿No te trae malos recuerdos?

-No, en realidad, me lo pasé genial en Sheba -reí por lo bajo, para no despertarla. No, si una cosa estaba clara, se iba a llamar Isabel, dijera lo que dijese Lovi.

-Bueno, ya te tocará a ti quedarte embarazado -dijo finalmente-. Y entonces, sea cual sea el resultado, yo pondré el jodido nombre...

-Claro~ -sonreí. Ahora que me fijaba más en la pequeña Isabel, parecía tener más tiempo que un día. Lovi, al ver como me quedaba mirándola, dijo:

-Los bebés celestiales crecen más rápido de lo normal... Hasta que alcanzan la apariencia de diez, once o doce años. Ahí se paran durante... Trescientos cincuenta años.

-Oh...

-Sí, y luego crecen lentamente, hasta que llegan a los quinientos. Ahí se paran. Y ningún celestial suele superar el aspecto de treinta años.

-Sí, eso último ya lo sabía... -entonces, llamaron a la puerta y asomó la cabeza Laura.

-¿Podemos pasar ya?

-Sí, claro~ -les sonreí yo. Lovi frunció el ceño, pero se acabó encogiendo de hombros y Abel y Laura, con Coco en brazos, entraron.

-Vaaaya... -a Laura le brillaron los ojos cuando vio a nuestra niña- Es preciosa... ¿Cómo se llama?

-Isabel -respondí yo antes de que Lovi pudiera decir nada. Abel arqueó una ceja, pero no dijo nada.

-Isabel... -repitió ella con una sonrisa- Es un buen nombre, Antonio.

-Gracias~ -entonces, volví a mirar a la niña- ¿La puedo... coger...?

Lovi puso los ojos en blanco:

-Como se te caiga...

-No soy tan torpe -sonreí. Los tres me miraron, como queriendo decirme algo, pero no debía ser importante, así que, lentamente y con cuidado, cogí a la pequeña Isabel de los brazos de Lovi.

Eran tan... tan sumamente adorable... Igual que su "mamá". No podía parar de sonreír.

Entonces, abrió un poco los ojos: eran verdes, iguales que los míos. Y, cuando me vio, se rió y me agarró la nariz con una de sus manitas.

A saber qué pasaba por la cabeza de la pequeña Isabel...

* * *

**Vaya, no... no esperaba que la cosa evolucionase tan rápido :S**

**Así que ya nos plantamos con un bebé, ¿eh? En realidad, a la enana la diseñé yo, y también propuse el nombre.**

**ANTONIO: ¡Pero si se lo he puesto yo...!**

**DESI: Eso es lo que tú te crees.**

**Y otra cosa... Soy consciente de que los dolores de parto no funcionan del todo así. Pero, por favor, no nos odiéis mucho: por más que uno pueda documentarse (aunque me da en la nariz que Alisa no lo ha hecho mucho), ni ella ni yo hemos dado a luz un bebé jamás, así que no seáis demasiado duros con nosotras. Es la primera vez que Alisa escribe algo de este tipo, seguro que se puede mejorar y se mejorará para el futuro.**

**¿A que no os esperabais el cameo de Luddy y Feli y sus mellizas? La rubita, como habréis leído, se llama Violett****a, y la morena que pasa de todo se llama Anne (como la profe de alemán de Alisa, dice que es el único nombre alemán de chica que le gusta).**

**Y sobre Coco y Coquito... A ver, lo de Coquito salió de un dibujo mío de cuando tenía cinco años. Resulta que, cuando mi mamá estaba embarazada de Alisa, como aún no sabíamos si era niño o niña, yo la llamaba Coquito. Y tengo un dibujo de mis papás, el bebé y yo que pone "Papá, Mamá, yo y Coquito". Y eso: por eso llamaban a Isabel Coquito antes de nacer. Y Coco/Coquito Segundo surgió por una misión del juego, en la que un sacerdote te da un huevo y tienes que llevarlo encima durante un número determinado de batallas, pero sólo te la dan si llevas un sacerdote de nivel 15 o más encima... Pero eso es otra historia. Las diferencias son, puess... que en el juego el viejo no desaparece porque está atrapado dentro de un pozo, está en Draquipoche en vez de en Pedranía, y que al final le devuelves el huevo sin saber qué hay dentro. El sanguinino nos pareció el monstruo más adorable, por eso lo pusimos como un sanguinino. ¡Los bastardos tienen un nuevo miembro!**

**Eeeen fin, ¿queda algo que añadir...? Creo que no. Pues eso, muchos besetes y nos leemos pronto ;)**

**- Miss Desi (y Miss Alisa, que sigue con el Twilight Princess) -**


	44. OVA 10

**¡Hola-hola! Aquí Miss Desi y Miss Alisa.**

**ALISA: Lo siento... he tenido problemas para acabar esto. Además, tenía algunos exámenes y... y... un concurso de relatos cortos... en el que me hicieron la trolleada del siglo y... eeeh... na da más, creo.**

**DESI: *cofcof*TwilightPrincess*cofcof***

**ALISA: Desi, ¿estás resfriada?**

**DESI: Eeeeh... sí, algo así...**

**ALISA: En cualquier caso, lo siento mucho. Tampoco me gusta como me ha quedado. Lo que sí prometo es que me pondré con el siguiente capítulo en cuanto pueda.**

**Y eso... De todas formas, esperamos que lo disfrutéis.**

**¡Empecemos!**

* * *

**OVA 10: Lo que puede hacer una tarta...**

_P.O.V Antonio_

-¡Pa... pá! -sonrió mi niña extendiendo sus brazos hacia mí, como tantas otras veces antes.

-¡Ay, qué mona! -Sada rió viendo la escena- En serio, aún no me explico cómo puede ser adoptada y parecerse tanto a vosotros... ¡Y crece muy rápido! ¿O me lo parece a mí...?

-Es que está pegando el estirón -mintió Laura.

Allí estábamos otra vez, en la posada de Pedranía, apenas dos semanas después de que Isabel naciera.

Todos en el Reino del Todopoderoso se habían tomado muy bien la noticia... Sobre todo Francis, el primo de Lovi-love. ¡Era un chico muy majo!

_"-Ohonhonhonhon... ¡La pequeña Isabel será una mujer encantadora! Bellísima, con un cuerpazo y unas..._

_-Gilipollas, ya te puedes ir olvidando de volver a verla -soltó mi Lovi aprtándola de él, abrazándola más, lo que hizo que Elizabeta usara su "cámara de fotos", o como se llamara aquel extraño aparato."_

Que recuerdos... Ah, y Pompeyo estaba encantado con su nieta. Lo mismo pasaba con la madre de Lovi, pero no tuve la oportunidad de hablar mucho con ella, la verdad... Aunque me pareció una mujer muy maja~

¿Y qué le íbamos a decir a Sada? Que habíamos adoptado a Isabel, que Lovi había perdido de repente todos los kilos que le "sobraban" y que la niña, misteriosamente, se parecía mucho a los dos. Con su pelo castaño cortito, sus dos rizos y sus ojazos verdes iguales a los míos...

Por lo demás, la niña aparentaba ya alrededor de dos meses. Pero sabía hablar, o al menos decir "Papá" y "Mamá". Era algo que dejaba con la boca abierta a todos los que la veían. Claro, y estaba que la habíamos "adoptado" hacía dos semanas.

Me parecía raro que Sada no sospechara, y eso les dije al resto del grupo cuando salimos de la posada.

-¿Que no sospecha? -preguntó Laura.

-Joder, Antonio, sabía que eras idiota, pero tanto... -afirmó Lovi- Sospecha y mucho, pero en su cabeza no entra la maldita idea de que Isabel sea verdaderamente hija nuestra. ¿Por qué? ¡Porque esto NO ES NORMAL...!

-...Para los mortales.

-Exacto, Laura.

-Bueno, tal vez no me haya dado cuenta... -acepté. Abel aplaudió, aunque no sé por qué...

Ah, por si os preguntáis qué había sido de Coco, le habíamos dejado por el momento dentro del Expreso. No era lo más normal pasear por la calle con un sanguinino vegetariano siguiéndote, sobre todo porque aparecería alguien y le mataría.

Y yo no quería que Coco muriera...

-En fin... ¿seguimos? -preguntó Laura.

-Eeeeh... sí. El tío ese nos esperaba en la casa... esta... la de la calle... -intentó recordar Lovi.

-Sí, si sé dónde dices... -respondió Laura.

-Pues nada, sigamos -aceptó él.

Oh... ¡No os lo he dicho! ¡Es que estábamos buscando casa en Pedranía!

Sí, por fin, un lugar donde vivir la mayoría del tiempo. Ahora que éramos una familia (incluyendo a Abel y Laura), debíamos tener una residencia... No era lo más cómodo viajar con una niña en brazos, al menos hasta que se hiciera mayor. Pero por supuesto, después de ella habría más...

Seríamos la familia más feliz de toda Pedranía, estaba seguro~

* * *

-B-bien, continuemos... -el hombre que nos estaba enseñando todas aquellas casas (algunas nos gustaban más y otras menos) se secó el sudor de la frente y nos llevó hasta la siguiente casa.

-Vaaaaya... -sonreí, viendo el exterior. Era una casa situada no muy lejos de la posada, pero sí lo suficiente de la iglesia (donde no nos tenían mucho cariño). Además, parecía bastante amplia, y era grande, de dos pisos y con un pequeño jardín frente a ella, donde Isabel podría jugar tranquilamente con algún hermanito más.

-Como pueden ver, el jardín es amplio y... eeeh... tiene espacio para plantar cultivos o...

-Cultivos no -interrumpió Abel para mi sorpresa-. Tulipanes.

-Eh... pues tulipanes...

-Perdónele, tiene una obsesión no muy sana con los tulipanes... -rió Laura. Aquello era nuevo, no sabía que a Abel le gustaran los tulipanes...

-N-no importa... -murmuró el hombre. La verdad, parecía distraído desde que le habíamos encontrado aquella mañana, el día anterior estaba más contento... y el anterior, y el anterior del anterior...

Habíamos estado mirando casas muuuuchos días~

-Entremos -dijo él entonces, abriendo la puerta de la casa.

No me equivocaba, era muy grande. Accedías a lo que era el salón, que tenía a la derecha una cocina que, como la gran mayoría, funcionaba mediante magia o, en su defecto, esencias que se conseguían por alquimia. Pero la comida sabía diferente depende de con que la cocinaras...

En el salón había varios sillones y sofás, todos de color negro, además de una mesa donde comer con siete sillas y una chimenea. El resto estaba vacío, supongo que para que pusieras lo que quisieras. Tampoco era que te dieran todos os muebles... que puede que ni siquiera te gustaran, aunque estos a mí me parecían bien.

Luego, había una puerta que debía llevar al baño y unas escaleras para subir al piso superior, donde vimos que había cuatro habitaciones... De momento, solo necesitaríamos tres, porque probablemente Abel y Laura durmieran juntos... E Isabel... Bueno, la tendríamos en la habitación de al lado, y tampoco es que fuera una niña muy llorona, según habíamos comprobado aquellas dos semanas. Lovi y yo casi no teníamos ojeras~

-Y esa es la casa... -suspiró finalmente el hombre. No tendría más de cincuenta años, el pelo negro con algunas canas, corto, y unos ojos pequeños e igual de negros que su pelo. Era bajito, con algunos kilos de más y vestía bastante elegante, pero en aquellos momentos iba bastante desarreglado.

-¿Qué dices, Lovi? -le pregunté- A mí me parece una casa perfecta para Isabel... y para quién sabe más...

-Me gusta... -admitió.

-¿Y a ti, Isabel? -pregunté a mi hija, que Lovi llevaba en brazos todo el rato. Ella rió y me dio la impresión de que asintió con la cabeza.

-...Pero a saber el precio... -dijo entonces Abel. Todos miramos al hombre, que no tardó en hablar:

-Sabemos que son personas cercanas al rey y la princesa, además de que todos estamos agradecidos eternamente con ustedes por el asunto del Caballero Oscuro, por lo que mi jefe dijo que tienen un diez por ciento de descuento, un privilegio que...

-¿En cuanto se quedaría? -interrumpió Laura. El hombre suspiró.

-Ciento setenta mil monedas de oro.

Nos quedamos de piedra.

A ver, tener teníamos ese dinero, porque desde que derrotamos a Heracles, habíamos estado haciendo recados aquí y allá, explorando grutas que tenían al final tesoros... Todo el dinero lo teníamos guardado en el banco de Pedranía.

Aún así, sería llevarse un setenta por ciento de nuestro dinero, más o menos. Y nosotros necesitábamos comer, no podíamos ir todos los días al Reino del Todopoderoso a desayunar, comer y cenar por la cara.

-No -dijo Abel en seguida.

-Lo mismo digo -afirmó Laura.

-¡Pero...! -protesté yo. Aún así, aquella casa me parecía genial.

-Antonio, es mucho dinero -me interrumpió Lovi. Me giré hacia él.

-Piensa en Isabel. Piensa en nosotros. ¿No te parece una casa genial para vivir y formar una familia? Nuestros hijos creciendo aquí, cumpliendo años, jugando diariamente...

Entonces, el hombre rompió a llorar.

-Joder, ¿y ahora qué? -preguntó Lovi, lo que hizo que el hombre llorara aún más.

-Venga, venga, señor, no llore así... -le intenté consolar yo. El hombre fue parando poco a poco, a la vez que le llevaba hasta uno de los sofás.

-¿Qué le ocurre? -le preguntó Laura cuando ya se hubo calmado- ¿Es porque no vamos a comprar la casa?

-Eso no está decidido... -me apresuré a decir.

-No, si no... -casi empezó otra vez a llorar.

-Tranquilícese... -le pidió Laura. Le costó, pero nos hizo caso- Ahora, cuéntenos que le ocurre.

-P-pues... es que... -le costó empezar- al escucharles hablar de su familia... me ha recordado lo solo que estoy yo y... y... lo solo que voy a pasar este día...

-Pero el resto de días también hablábamos de lo mismo -afirmó Laura extrañada.

-Ya, pero... es que... hoy... y-yo... es mi cumpleaños -aceptó finalmente.

-Oh, vaya... ¡Felicidades! -sonrió Laura.

-¡Sí, felicidades! -me sumé yo.

-Gracias... -sonrió ligeramente- Pero no debería contarle esto a unos clientes... Ni les interesa a ustedes, ni coincide con la política de la empresa, ni...

-¿Sabe? -interrumpió Laura cogiendo de la manga a su hermano- Lo de la casa... déjenos una horita para pensarlo. Volveremos entonces. Vámonos -y salió por la puerta de la casa. Lovi con Isabel en brazos y yo les seguimos.

Cuando estuvimos a una calle de distancia, Laura se giró y dijo:

-Vale, hay que hacerle una fiesta de cumpleaños.

-Sí~

-Ni de coña.

-¿Por qué cojones deberíamos hacerlo?

Está claro quién dijo cada cosa, ¿verdad?

-Va, chicos, no nos cuesta nada... ¡Y haremos feliz a una persona! -aseguró Laura.

-Y tú harás felices a tres si te olvidas de la jodida fiesta -contestó Lovi.

-¿Tres? -pregunté yo.

-Isabel está conmigo -aseguró. La niña no hizo caso y pareció interesarse de repente por el borde de su vestidito rosa.

-Bueno, pues una fiesta no... ¡Pero dejadnos al menos hacerle una tarta! -pidió la rubia.

-Laura, no sabes hacer tartas -aseguró su hermano.

-Ya, ¡pero para eso tenemos amigos! -sonrió ella- ¿Quién se apunta a ir a la posada?

* * *

_P.O.V Isabel_

...Creo que aún no nos conocemos, ¿no? Bueno, me habéis visto ya alguna vez, pero no había hablado directamente con vosotros...

Bueno, por lo que he entendido en las dos semanas de vida que tengo, mi nombre es Isabel Fernández Vargas. Como he dicho, tengo dos semanas de vida y según mi papá (uno de ellos) soy monísima, que supongo que significará que soy muy guapa.

Cualquier niño que tenga "mi edad" es tonto. Yo, al saber que soy... celestial, aunque no celestial como el abuelo Pompeyo, porque yo no tenía alas (que yo supiera)... bueno, el caso es que me he estado enterando de todo lo que pasa a mi alrededor desde más o menos media hora después de nacer, un poco antes de que mi papá, el que no tiene rizo, entrara a verme por primera vez.

Pero el caso es que aún no sabía hablar muy bien. Sólo me atrevía a decir en voz alta "mamá" y "papá", aunque la primera palabra no creo que me sirviera para nada, siendo mi familia como era.

Yo no era como los niños que tenían mi mismo tiempo, mi "edad", si es que se puede llamar edad a tener dos semanas. Mi papá, el del rizo, sabía perfectamente que yo podía entender todo lo que decían, porque él había pasado por lo mismo de pequeño, pero creo que no se lo había dicho a mi otro papá, ni a esa chica rubia llamada Laura, ni al otro chico, ese raro... No me gustaba cómo olía; además, daba miedo...

Y no era igual por el hecho de que esos niños y niñas eran TONTOS. No sabían ni una pequeña parte de lo que sabía yo. Solo sabían comer, hacer caca, llorar y dormir. Y así diariamente. Me daban vergüenza ajena...

De todas formas, yo iba a contaros lo que pasó después de que a Laura se le ocurriera hacer una tarta... Ya había aprendido que, cuando a esa chica se le metía algo entre ceja y ceja, no había quien la hiciera cambiar de opinión.

-¡Almoneda, Almoneda! ¿A que me enseñas a hacer una tarta? -preguntó abriendo la puerta de aquel edificio donde habíamos pasado los últimos días... ¿La posada, puede ser? Habíamos pasado antes por ese... sitio tan brillante...lo llamaban "Expreso" y estaba fuera de la ciudad, para ver a Coco y darle de comer.

Él sí que era listo. Y muy amable.

Una chica rubia que yo conocía de vista se giró cuando Laura llamó y le respondió:

-¿Una tarta? ¿Para qué?

-Uy, tú sólo enséñame... -se dio prisa en decir.

-Eeeeh... Está bien. Petricia podría ayudarnos, y puede que Ginebra se apunte... -pensó- Bueno, seguidme a la cocina.

Entramos en aquella sala donde hacían la comida y nos pusimos frente a una mesa. Al momento la chica volvió con distintos ingredientes y los puso en la mesa. Se nos unió una chica de pelo azul que había visto otras veces...

El caso es que a mí me dejaron en una sillita muy incómoda mientras trabajaban. No, en serio, era muy incómoda. Quería salir de allí, pero no era tan idiota como para tirarme al suelo desde allí: estaba muy alto.

En fin, pude ver desde mi odiado sitio cómo mi papá, el de los ojos verdes, le tiraba harina a la cara a mi otro papá, el del rizo. No era en plan de vaciarle el saco de harina en la cara, pero le pintó unos dibujitos con la harina y parte de su pelo acabó de color blanco...

Luego, mi papá, el del rizo, sí que le vació tal cual un paquete de harina. Pero nadie les regañó, Laura y la otra chica se rieron, mientras que el chico que olía mal miró hacia otro lado.

Mis papás eran muy graciosos~

Bueno, siguieron haciendo comida y al poco rato metieron la mezcla en una caja que funcionaba con magia y de la que salía calor, para sacar... ¡la tarta! Tenía muy buena pinta...

* * *

_P.O.V Lovino_

Acabamos de harina hasta las cejas. Y encima, Isabel partiéndose de risa en su trona, la muy hija de pu...

Mejor me callo... Después de todo, la parí yo.

La muy... Yo sabía que era consciente de la situación desde pocas horas después de nacer... A mí me había pasado lo mismo. Pero claro, me encantaba ver cómo el capullo de Antonio hacía el mono retrasado delante de la niña mientras ella le miraba con cara de "Papá, ¿qué coño estás haciendo?". ¡Y él no se daba ni cuenta...! Si es que más gilipollas no podía ser...

¡Y todo por una jodida tarta! ¡¿Para qué querría regalarle una puñetera tarta al idiota del vendedor?! ¡Si iba a estar solo para siempre!

En fin, decoramos la tarta porque a ella le daba la gana y se la llevamos al tío. Oh, Todopoderoso, se puso a llorar.

-N-no teníais por qué...

-¡Sí que teníamos!

No, Laura, no teníamos. Tú querías porque te aburrías, pero nosotros NO. Además, ¡ni siquiera sabíamos el nombre de aquel maldito tío!

-¡P-pero es l-lo más bonito... -se sonó los mocos- q-que han hecho por mí en m-mi vida!

-Nada, hombre, ni lo agradezcas -Laura le quitó importancia al asunto. LE QUITÓ IMPORTANCIA.

Yo la mataba. Luego la descuartizaba. La quemaría. Y se la daba de comer a Leonírico, que estaría encantado de tener Sabia a la parrilla para cenar...

¡Y ni siquiera nos íbamos a quedar con aquella ca...!

-¿Sabéis qué? ¡Pienso hacer todo lo posible para que os quedéis con esta casa! ¡Me inventaré algo para que mi jefe os haga más del cincuenta por ciento de descuento!

Eso me gustaba más...

-¿En serio? -preguntó el idiota de mi novio con los ojos brillantes mientras Isabel le intentaba agarrar la nariz (la niña sabía que tenía que disimular lo mucho que sabía, vamos, era tan lista como su ma... como yo. Punto).

El hombre asintió, aún llorando.

-¡Conseguiré que mañana mismo podáis dormir aquí! ¡Ya veréis, vais a estar genial aquí, además, los vecinos son muy agradables y...!

Joder, al final la idea de la tarta nos había salido bien...

Y, por un momento, me pareció ver que, en los ojos brillantes de Laura, aparecía una sombra: la sombra de una persona que lo tenía TODO planeado...

* * *

-¿Una habitación? -preguntó Sada sorprendida- Sí, en seguida le pido a Almoneda que la prepare...

-Ah, y que... -empezó Laura, pero por alguna razón no necesitó seguir.

-Aaaah... -Sada abrió mucho los ojos y sonrió siniestramente. MUY siniestramente- Sí, también le diré eso... -y salió corriendo hacia la cocina, donde normalmente Almoneda pasaba su tiempo libre.

-¿A qué te refieres? -le pregunté sin entender.

-Nada, nada, después te lo comento...

No me gustó nada cómo lo dijo.

Ya estaba todo cerrado: a la mañana siguiente nos trasladaríamos oficialmente a la nueva casa. Habíamos pagado todo (con un setenta y cinco por ciento de descuento) y ya habíamos hecho todo el papeleo...

Aquella sería, definitivamente, nuestra última noche en aquella posada.

Pero, desde luego, lo que dijo Laura no me dio buena espina. ¿Qué coño tramaría esa tía ahora? Llegaba a ser odioso su secretismo, sus planes de dominación mundial, etc...

Te daban ganas de estrangularla y después... Bla, bla, bla, darle de comer a Leonírico. Sé que me repito con lo de ese maldito monstruo pero, en serio, el día que lo haga, yo lo agradeceré, él me lo agradecerá, y el mundo será un lugar mucho más tranquilo y hermoso.

¡Todos seremos felices!

Lo supe en cuanto el capullo y yo abrimos las puertas de nuestra habitación (Laura había insistido en que ella cuidaría de Isabel aquella noche).

-¡Oh, venga ya! -grité entrando.

-¡Vaya, parece una copia de la de aquella última vez! -rió el bastardo de Antonio.

Y sí, la jodida habitación volvía a estar llena de velas, con los pétalos de rosa sobre la cama, el maldito champagne, las putas fresas y la nata...

Incluso había una notita encima de la cama. La cogí y la leí para mí mismo:

_¡Ahora te toca a ti, Lovi! ¡Dale duro!_

_Fdo: Almoneda_

-¿Qué coño...? -empecé, justo en el momento en el que escuchaba la puerta cerrarse con llave desde fuera.

-¿Y eso...?

-No... No, no, no, no... -fui corriendo hacia la puerta y la intenté abrir, pero estaba cerrada a cal y canto. Empecé a aporrearla- ¡LAURA! ¡LAURA, JODER, ESTO NO TIENE NI PUTA GRA... -me paré de repente- cia...!

Espera, espera, espera... una idea había aparecido en mi mente. ¿Almoneda había dicho que _me tocaba_? ¿Me tocaba... a Antonio?

¿"_Dale duro_"?

Joder... De pronto quería invitar a cenar a esa rubia. Se lo merecía.

-Lovi, no le hagas caso, aunque ella lo hace con buena intención... -dijo mi novio idiota tirándose en plancha sobre la cama. Bostezó- Estoy cansado... No tardaré mucho en dormirme... ¡Buenas noches, Lovi!

¿Lo hacía para joderme o porque realmente era gilipollas?

Tiré el papel a la chimenea encendida (estábamos en otoño y hacía frío) mientras el capullo cerraba los ojos. Respiré hondo varias veces, me quité las botas y me subí a la cama, poniéndome encima de él.

-Mmm... -abrió un ojo, el derecho- ¿Qué haces, Lovi~? ¿No tienes sueño?

-No -respondí secamente. Vale, era MUY gilipollas. O eso, o un actor excelente, algo poco probable.

Abrió los dos ojos.

-Pues yo sí~ -rió- Ahora, ¿te puedes quitar de encima?

-No.

-¿Por quéeeee?

-Porque me toca a mí.

-¿Te toca? ¿El qué? -¿me estaba tomando el pelo?

No respondí.

-Lovi, estás muy rojo... ¿tienes calor?

Uy, sí, calor...

-Lovi... ¿me estás escuchando? -preguntó, ladeando la cabeza- Estás muy extraño...

Extrañísimo...

-¿Lovi...? -preguntó, a la vez que me acercaba más a él- L-Lovi... ¿tiemblas? ¿Tienes frío? ¿Estás triste?

-Idiota... -murmuré.

-¿Qué has dicho, Lovi? -preguntó.

-Que eres un idiota -respondí en voz más alta mientras me acercaba lentamente a sus labios.

* * *

_P.O.V Antonio_

Jo... Con lo que me gustaba mi camisa...

Medio tumbado en el suelo de mi habitación en el Reposo del Misionero, observaba lo que había quedado de mi camisa: cuatro trozos, uno de los cuales había ido a parar a la chimenea y estaba medio quemado.

-Lovi es un bestia... -murmuré con una mueca de dolor.

Sin embargo, había estado bien. Muy bien, en realidad~ ¡No sé por qué Lovi se quejó tanto en su momento!

Claro, que luego venía el dolor... Pero se me estaba empezando a pasar. Tal vez el hecho de que fueran las once de la mañana había contribuido a que prácticamente ya no estuviera ahí...

Y, en serio, Lovi me pilló de sorpresa. ¡No sabía a lo que se refería hasta que me arrancó el primer trozo de camisa! Es que no se explica bien... Encima, yo tenía sueño de verdad.

Pero bueno, ya estaba mejor... Así que me puse lentamente de pie para comprobar que las piernas me sostenían y vi que Lovi seguía durmiendo justo donde le había dejado nada más levantarme. Ains, si es que era tan mono... Y anoche estaba agotado.

Si es que no sé para qué se fuerza...

Busqué por los cajones y armarios de la habitación, para ver si había alguna camisa por allí... sin mucho éxito, la verdad. Allí no había nada.

Me miré a mí mismo. ¿Tenía que bajar desnudo de cintura para arriba al vestíbulo de la posada?

Bueno, no tenía ningún problema con respecto a que la gente me viera. Pasaría un poco de frío, pero ya me las arreglaría.

Salí sin hacer ruido de la habitación y bajé por las escaleras. A aquellas horas, ya no había casi gente en la posada, pero la poca que había, abrió mucho la boca cuando aparecí en el vestíbulo.

Incluyendo a Sada.

-A-Antonio...

-Buenos días, Sada~ -sonreí alegremente, apoyándome en el mostrador- ¿Me puedes traer una camisa, por favor? La que llevaba puesta ayer ha sufrido un pequeño accidente -reí.

-Eeeeh... -abrió y cerró la boca varias veces. Estaba muy mona cuando hacía eso- Sí, claro... Espera un segundo... -desapareció por la puerta de la cocina y volvió al minuto siguiente, con una camiseta blanca algo amplia y de manga larga en la mano- Lo siento, sólo he podido encontrar esto.

-No pasa nada -respondí, poniéndomela. Era calentita... más de lo que parecía.

-Ah, Sisí, ya has bajado... -comentó una voz femenina apareciendo por detrás y pasándome un brazo por encima de los hombros.

Me giré un poco para poder ver que, efectivamente, se trataba de una sonriente Petricia.

-¿Sisí? -pregunté extrañado- ¿Me has confundido con alguien, Petri...?

-No, con nadie -siguió sonriendo.

-¿Entonces...?

-¿Qué gritabas anoche a pleno pulmón?

Me quedé unos segundos pensativo.

-¡Ooooooh...! ¡Claro! -me reí ante la ocurrencia de Petricia. Ella también rió.

-¿Y a ti no te duele...?

-No, ya no~

-Entiendo... -Petricia se apoyó, como yo, en el mostrador- Y dime, ¿Lovi es...?

-¿Genial? -intenté completar.

-Me vale -cerró los ojos un segundo y dijo-. Bueno, tengo que seguir con mi trabajo. Ya me contarás, Antonio -me guiñó un ojo antes de volver a lo suyo.

-¡Claro~! -entonces volví a prestar atención a Sada, que había estado allí todo el rato- ¿Se nos escuchaba mucho anoche?

-No, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-No sé, por lo que dice Petricia... -respondí.

-Oh, no le hagas caso... -rió- Es que ella estuvo pegada a la puerta hasta que os callasteis.

-¿Sólo ella? -pregunté sorprendido. Se puso colorada.

-Laura y Almoneda también...

-¿Y...?

-Vaaale... Y yo... -aceptó finalmente- ¡Pero sólo estuve hasta que Ginebra vino a echarnos la bronca la segunda vez!

Los dos reímos. Sinceramente, creo que yo hubiera hecho lo mismo que ella...

-En fin, gracias por la camiseta -le dije.

-No hay de qué -ladeó la cabeza.

-¿Puedo hacer algo para agradecértelo?

-Oh, bueno... -pensó- Si me prometes que seguiréis viniendo de vez en cuando aunque vayáis a tener casa propia...

Reí. Sinceramente, aquella petición...

-Sada, eso ni se pregunta.

-¡Ah, y... Antonio...!

-¿Sí, Sada?

-Mejor... Búscate una bufanda, ¿quieres? -sugirió la posadera -No creo que quieras ir luciendo esos chupetones y esos mordiscos por toda Pedranía... Te mirarán raro, te lo digo yo.

* * *

**ALISA: ...Y eso...**

**DESI: Isabel no es tan tonta como parecía, ¿eh?**

**ALISA: Y Lovi ha conseguido su objetivo... aunque todos sabemos que Antonio es idiota.**

**DESI: MUY idiota.**

**ALISA: Bueno, no creo que haya mucho más que decir. Pienso que mi opinión (y la de Desi) no es lo más importante, así que...**

**¡Nos leemos! ¡Besitos!**

**- Miss Desi y Miss Alisa -**


	45. OVA 11

**Estoo... Hola...**

**ALISA: No sé muy bien cómo empezar a disculparme... De momento digo que no ha sido culpa del Twilight Princess, lo prometo, hace más de una semana que no lo toco. He tenido exámenes, trabajos, excursiones largas... Y encima se me ha ocurrido OTRO crossover. De momento no voy a decir mucho acerca de eso, pero que sepáis que el primer capítulo está en marcha. Luego, he seguido desarrollando el argumento de la segunda temporada de esto. Y para rematar, simplemente este capítulo me ha costado de escribir, y eso que no es tan largo como los demás... Y creo que con el siguiente me pasará lo mismo.**

**DESI: Sin comentarios...**

**¡Vamos a ello!**

* * *

**OVA 11: Niñas cabronas y embarazados sensibles.**

_P.O.V Antonio_

Notar las pataditas era lo mejor~

Y sentir como el bebé (llamado Coquito tercero) crecía dentro de mí... ¡Era increíble!

No entendía por qué Lovi estaba de tan mal humor desde que tuvimos seguro que íbamos a tener otro hijo... No paraba de gruñir y gritarme, y sabía que eso molestaba también a Coquito tercero.

Por mi parte...

-¿Y ahora qué...? -me preguntó Laura al ver que estaba llorando, como todos los días- ¿Quieres más lasaña?

-No... -intenté secarme las lágrimas. Sí, tenía ganas de lasaña, como le había pasado a Lovi con los churros...

Y, encima, casi no podía parar de llorar.

-¿Entonces?

-No me pasa... -me soné los mocos- nada...

-¿Se va a pasar así los cuatro meses que le quedan? -preguntó Lovi cruzado de brazos.

-Eso parece... -Laura sonrió, y volví a empezar a llorar.

Definitivamente, estar embarazado era maravilloso.

El caso es que yo estaba de más o menos cinco meses y, aunque se me notaba algo la tripa, no era como había estado Lovi a los siete u ocho meses, evidentemente. Se podía llegar a disimular... un poco.

Y bueno, como por aquella temporada yo estaba sensible y quería estar con mi familia...

Así que conseguí convencer a Lovi y compañía para visitar a mamá.

Eso sí, Isabel (que ahora aparentaba dos o tres añitos) se haría pasar por la hija que había tenido yo... con Laura. Y Laura por mi "esposa".

Con mucha suerte, mamá no me mataría. Y, de hecho, no lo hizo.

-Que por fin recapacitado hayas me alegra -dijo mi madre finalmente. Nuestra llegada a Batsureg había levantado un revuelo... increíble. Pero, por suerte, nos habían dejado explicarnos y habíamos acabado en la tienda de mi madre, hablando mientras ella no paraba de clavarme sus ojos...

...Y de echarme en cara que ella "tenía razón" y que acabaría "casándome" con Laura.

-Ya ves, mamá... -intenté sonreír y contener de nuevo las ganas de llorar. Lovi decía que daba pena, pero de la "mala". Decía que era "asqueroso" y "humillante" que me pasara el día llorando.

-La familia de verte encantada estará. Paola de menos te echaba -dijo entonces.

Ah, Paola es mi prima pequeña. Por aquellos días tendría unos nueve años. La verdad, no la veía desde que era una enana... La gente decía que nos parecíamos mucho.

-Oh, bueno... es que no nos íbamos a quedar mucho, ¿sabe? -le dijo Laura- Tenemos otros asuntos que tratar. Ya sabe, monstruos a los que derrotar, ciudades a las que salvar.

-Sí, tal cosa suponía -gruñó mi madre mientras notaba cómo Isabel se abrazaba más fuertemente a mí. Tal vez habría heredado de Lovi el odio hacia mi madre.

Una pena, la verdad, porque era una mujer muy buena.

-Además, mi hijo ejercicio debe hacer para esos kilos que le sobran bajar...

-Eeeeh... -la miré nervioso- Claro, mamá.

-...Aunque luego aquí siempre volveréis, ¿cierto?

Los cinco (incluyendo a Isabel) nos miramos.

-Mamá... -empecé yo, tragando saliva- Nadie ha dicho nada de que fuéramos a volv-

-¿Cómo que no? En vuestra casa estáis ahora, marcharos no podéis.

-Mamá, nuestra casa está en Pedranía...

-¡Ni Pedranía ni jamones! ¡Aquí os quedaréis! -se levantó de la silla como un resorte.

Oh, oh... no...

-Estoooo... Mamá...

-¡De aquí no os marcharéis!

-¡Pero mamá-!

-¡Calla y corre, bastardo! -Lovi me cogió del brazo y me sacó corriendo de allí junto a Abel y Laura.

Salimos corriendo de Batsureg (de nuevo) sin que nadie pudiera detenernos. A mí me costaba correr, de todas formas. Cansaba mucho. Pero me sentaban fatal los teletransportes, así que eso era peor. Además, llevaba a Isabel en brazos.

A los tres minutos, no podía más y me senté en el suelo, agotado y con ganas de vomitar. Y antes de que me diera cuenta, había vuelto a empezar a llorar.

-Joder, cada día eres más nenaza -gruñó mi novio parando también. Laura y Abel hicieron lo mismo.

-Jo, Lovi, y tú cada día eres más cruel... -lloré. Isabel me abrazó, como si me intentara consolar.

Qué niña tan buena...

-Venga, no hay porque ponerse así -dijo Laura sacándose el silbato del Expreso de debajo de un bolsillo-. Llamo el Expreso y nos volvemos a Pedranía, ¿vale?

Se iba a llevar el silbato a la boca cuando una oveja que parecía salida de la nada lo enganchó con la boca y se lo quitó a Laura de la mano.

-¿Qué coño...? -empezó Lovi.

-¿Una oveja? -preguntó Abel arqueando una ceja.

-¡Suelta! -gritó Laura estirando de la cadena del silbato. Pero la oveja no lo soltaba. Tiró con demasiada fuerza e hizo que la cadena se rompiera.

La oveja salió corriendo con el silbato en la boca.

-¡Eh! ¡Vuelve aquí! -Laura salió corriendo detrás de la oveja y lo mismo hizo su hermano.

-Venga... -Lovi me ayudó a levantarme, cogió a Isabel y fuimos, él a la vez ayudándome a moverme, hasta donde Abel y Laura se habían detenido frente a la oveja.

Pero el animal no estaba solo.

-Muy bien, Beeelén -una adolescente le acariciaba la cabeza a la oveja. Su cara me sonaba un poco, aquel pelo negro corto y los ojos del mismo color, la piel morena y la cara redonda. Tendría unos quince años.

Aquella solo podía ser...

-¿...Tuya? -pregunté, sin estar del todo seguro. La niña me miró y sonrió al reconocerme.

-Antonio, una alegría verte es.

-Lo mismo digo, Tuya -saludé-. ¿Sigues haciendo el _espectáculo muá-muá_?

-¡Claro! ¡Eso siempre! -rió- Aunque últimamente animaderas por aquí no encuentro. ¿Ver uno de nuevo te gustaría?

-Eeeeh... en realidad, no...

-Oh, bueno, en ese caso, a Batsureg volver debo. Avisarles de que estáis aquí podré si lo bastante correr consigo...

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? -pregunté. Lovi me dio una colleja, lo que hizo que volviera a llorar.

-Antonio, ¿qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué lloras? -preguntó Tuya.

-Nada, nada...

-Es que es gilipollas, y tú una chantajista -acusó mi novio.

-¡Y ese silbato es mío! -añadió Laura señalando el silbato, que estaba ahora en la mano de Tuya.

-¿El qué? ¿A esto te refieres? -levantó el silbato con una sonrisa algo traviesa, de esas que había sabido poner desde que tenía tan sólo dos años.

-¡Sí, es mío! ¡Devuélvemelo!

-Mmmm... sólo si el espectáculo muá-muá me dejáis haceros. Si hacerlo me dejáis en el pueblo no diré que os he visto y tu preciado y extraño instrumento dorado te devolveré, rubia mujer.

Ah, es que en Batsureg no habían silbatos, a diferencia de en el resto del mundo. Eran las pegas de vivir completamente alejados del mundo, de ahí a que Tuya no supiera qué artilugio tenía en la mano.

-¿Pero para hacer el espectáculo muá-muá no necesitabas una animadera? -pregunté yo, secándome como pude las lágrimas, ya que aún estaba llorando.

Sonrió, se acercó a mí y me dio dos palmaditas en la mejilla derecha.

-Ahí tú entras, Toni.

-Mira, niña, hacer daño a menores de edad no entra en mi ética de sabia... Así que devuélveme el maldito silbato antes de que acabes herida -amenazó Laura, intentando respirar hondo.

-¡No! -la abracé, para protegerla.

-Joder, Antonio, ¿te ha llegado antes de tiempo el instinto maternal? -preguntó mi novio.

-¡Eso, eso! -repitió Isabel hinchando los mofletes. De vez en cuando (MUY de vez en cuando) decía algo. No era una niña de muchas palabras.

Pero, las pocas veces que hablaba, era para defender a su mamá.

-Va, chicos, que no nos cuesta nada buscar una animadera... -afirmé, dejándo de abrazarla- Además, es una buena amiga mía. ¿No sois capaces de hacerle un favor?

Los cuatro me miraron fijamente. Tuya simplemene había vuelto a su anterior posición y estaba acariciando a Beeelén, su oveja. Si cuando me fui del pueblo la oveja Beeelén no era más que un tierno corderito de apenas un mes...

Las cosas cambiaban mucho en lo que ahora me parecía poco tiempo.

-Sólo si me dices qué coño es el espectáculo muá-muá, bastardo -me gruñó mi novio tras unos segundos de silencio.

-Ah, el espectáculo muá-muá es...

-¡No, no! -Tuya saltó hacia delante y me tapó la boca con las manos- ¡Eso parte es del espectáculo muá-muá! ¡La magia en el no saber está!

-Joder... -maldijo mi novio.

-¿Y no sería más fácil lanzarle un hechizo o...?

-¡Abby!

-¡Ni se te ocurra hacer eso! -me volví a poner delante de ella.

-Va, Toni, relájate... los dos rubios nada pueden contra mí -me aseguró ella intentando apartarme, pero no me moví absolutamente nada. Me intentó apartar tirándome hacia un lado, por suerte no notó la barriga.

-Tuya, no sabes lo que dices... Son muy fuertes...

-Ya, pero daño a una niña jamás harían.

-¿Me estás retando? -Abel arqueó una ceja.

-Abby -su hermana le hizo callar. Entonces, se giró hacia Tuya-. Está bien, niñata: tú ganas. Te traeremos una animadera para que puedas hacer el... eeeh...

-Espectáculo muá-muá -completé yo.

-Ese. Y entonces me devolveras el silbato, ¿entendido?

-Claro. Mis promesas siempre cumplo -sonrió ella-. Aquí esperaré, junto a Beeelén, hasta que de noche se haga. Que no mucho tardéis os pido, ya que en casa con preocupación me esperan.

-Sí, sí... -gruñó mi Lovi, dándose le vuelta y cogiendo mejor a Isabel- Venga, acabemos con esto rápido. Vamos a Pedranía, que seguró que allí tienen la puta... eeeh... lo que sea, porque no sé que coño e-

-De una planta se trata -interrumpió Tuya-. Pero conseguirla tan fácil no es -continuó-. Actualmente, las animaderas en posesión están de golems dorados, del desierto Yerto son, donde Sheba se encuentra.

-Joder, ¿y tú cómo sabes eso? -le gritó Lovi volviéndose de nuevo hacia ella.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? -repitió Isabel. Ains, que mona...

-Tiempo atrás, un grupo de golems que un barco de la costa de Sheba robaron, vinieron y las animaderas se llevaron sin a nadie dañar. La verdad esta es. Que vayáis con cuidado os pido, ya que los golems muy inteligentes son.

_"Buena suerte"_

* * *

_P.O.V Lovino_

Me cago en la niña. Me cago en el bastardo de Antonio. Me cago en el mundo entero... excepto en Isabel. Ella es la excepción que confirma la regla de que ODIO AL MUNDO ENTERO.

Joder, Antonio se pasaba todo el puñetero día llorando. ¡No había quien le parara! Ah, y comiendo lasaña. Era insoportable. Llevábamos tres putos meses comiendo lasaña día y noche. Y NO SE HARTABA EL MUY CABRÓN.

Supongo que también tenía que echarle la culpa al maldito Coquito Tercero. Nombre obra del gilipollas de Antonio, quién si no. No tenía ni una pizca de imaginación, el muy...

Por lo demás, Isabel era un amor de niña. Me defendía siempre y se pasaba el día pegada a mí... salvo si podía pillar a Laura. Creo que el idiota de Antonio no se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba, pero Isabel estaba empezando a coger DEMASIADO cariño a Laura. Se pasaba el día detrás de ella, veía cómo poco a poco iba imitando sus gestos...

...Y eso no me gustaba ni un pelo.

Pero volvamos al tema principal.

-¡Jodida niña! -grité por enésima vez entrando al Expreso. Antonio se negaba a teletransportarse desde que sabíamos que íbamos a tener otro niño (en que mala hora se me ocurrió hacerle caso con lo de tener hijos...). Decía que los teletransportes le sentaban mal.

Ja, eso no había Todopoderoso que se lo creyera.

Pero bueno, como el maldito estaba embarazado, había que hacerle caso. Y no os confundáis: yo quería mucho a "Coquito Tercero", el que no quería era a mi novio, que estaba más pesado...

Vale, sí, en _cierto_ modo, sí que lo quiero... ¡Pero no mucho! ¡Y sigue siendo el jodido tío más pesado del mundo!

De todas formas, ¡odiaba a esa niña! ¡Era increíblemente... odiosa! ¡No se me ocurre otra palabra para describirla! ¡¿Pero quién se había creído?! ¡Si no hubiera estado el bastardo de Antonio protegiéndola, os aseguro que la habría cortado en cachitos allí mismo! ¡Y a la puñetera oveja también, maldita sea, por quitarnos el jodido silbato!

Por suerte, habíamos ido hasta allí en el Expreso, así que no nos costó mucho subir de nuevo y ponerlo en marcha. Pero nos jodía hacerlo...

Oh, vaya que si nos jodía. Abel, Laura y yo teníamos ganas de matar a alguien, mientras que el capullo de Antonio jugaba con Isabel y Coco, que no paraba de revolotear de acá para allá.

El caso es que despegamos con el Expreso y en no más de un cuarto de hora sobrevolábamos Sheba, en el desierto Yerto.

Y menos tardamos en ver, desde el aire, a un maldito golem pasear tranquilamente. Nos faltó tiempo para aterrizar, asustándole, y apuntarle con nuestras armas.

-¡¿Dónde están las putas animaderas?!

-Lovi, no hace falta ser tan brusco...

-¡Sí que hace falta, Antonio! -contradijo Laura a mi tonto novio, que era el único que no sostenía su arma, debido a que llevaba a Isabel en brazos- ¡Lovi, te falta decir lo de "esto es un atraco"!

-¡Déjate de coñas! ¡Yo sólo quiero la puta animadera!

-¡Y yo también, pero hay que tener un poco de sentido del humor!

-¡Pues te puedes meter tu puñetero sentido del humor por el cu...! -no terminé la frase. El golem, asustado, había salido corriendo dejando una especie de flor rosa en el suelo.

-¡Ey, una animadera! -al bastardo de Antonio se le habían iluminado los ojos.

-Vaya... -bajé la espada.

-No ha sido tan difícil -comentó Abel colgándose de nuevo el báculo, y se acercó para coger la flor del suelo.

Estaba a solo unos centímetros cuando Laura y Antonio gritaron a la vez:

-¡NO!

Pero ya era tarde. El gilipollas de Abel tocó un pétalo de la flor y cayó redondo al suelo.

-¿...Qué coño ha pasado...? -pregunté.

-Ni idea, sólo sabía que no tenía que tocarla... -su hermana se mordió el labio.

-¡Eso es un gran avance! -soltó el Sabio Supremo apareciendo de repente- ¡Empiezas a predecir más frecuentemente tu futuro y el de las personas de tu entorno! ¡Eso es algo vital para ser sabio!

-¿Me lo parece a mí o todas las malditas cosas son "vitales" para ser sabio? -pregunté, pero nadie me hizo caso.

-No hay que tocar nunca una animadera... si no quieres quedarte profundamente dormido -suspiró el plasta de Antonio acercándose al capullo de Abel, que, ahora claramente, roncaba como un maldito.

-¿Y cómo coño la cogemos? -pregunté. Como respuesta, el idiota de mi novio se quitó la chaqueta amarilla (no sé cómo no se la había quitado antes de bajar del Expreso, con el maldito calor que hacía) y la usó para coger la flor sin llegar a tocarla.

Joder, de vez en cuando tenía buenas ideas, el imbécil...

-¿Qué tal así? -preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Laura, coge a tu maldito hermano y larguémonos -me di la vuelta-. Tenemos prisa.

Entonces, escuché cómo el bastardo de Antonio volvía a empezar a llorar.

-Joder, ¿y ahora que te pasa? -pregunté girándome, justo en el momento en el que Laura cogía a su hermano del suelo.

-¡No me has dado ni las gracias, Lovi! ¡No aprecias lo que hago por tiiiii! -lloró aún más fuerte.

-¡Venga ya! ¡Tú jamás llorarías por eso!

-¡Ya, pero es que con el embarazo estoy muy sensible!

Maldita sea, parecía una puñetera adolescente hormonada y embarazada. Y eso me ponía de los nervios.

Sin embargo, tenía razón, estaba embarazado, y no podía pegarle ni un mísero capón sin que se pusiera a llorar, Laura a mirarme mal y Abel... bleh, el idiota de Abel iba a su bola todo el rato. Yo creo que si le decía de pegarle un capón a Antonio, él respondería "Dale otro de mi parte".

Respiré hondo varias veces, me volví a dar la vuelta y entré en el Expreso a la vez que decía en voz baja y con los dientes muy apretados:

-Vale, lo siento. Ahora calla de una vez y sube al Expreso, idiota.

* * *

-¡Éxito habéis tenido! -aplaudió la maldita niña- ¡Animadera vosotros rápidamente me habéis traído!

-Es que no hemos tenido que irnos a Sheba -se excusó el idiota de Antonio-. Con la magia de Laura -la señaló-, hemos encotrado una superviviente no muy lejos de aquí.

-¿En serio? ¿Y hay más? -preguntó ilusionada.

-No, ya te hemos dicho que era una maldita superviviente -gruñí yo, bastante molesto. ¿No podía ser más tonta la niña, o algo...?

-¿Dármela podéis? -preguntó sin hacerme mucho caso.

-¡Claro! -Antonio se la pasó con cuidado envuelta en la chaqueta.

-¡Gracias! ¿Quién de vosotros el protagonista del espectáculo muá-muá será?

-¡Lovi, que sea Lovi! -dijo el idiota de Antonio con una sonrisa que no me gustaba ni un pelo.

-¡Eh! -protesté.

-¿Quién está de acuerdo?

-¡Yo!

-¡Yo! -Isabel imitó a Laura.

-Sí, vale... -aceptó Abel.

-¡Sí, sí, al chico maleducado! -aplaudió la puñetera niña.

-¡No! ¡Me niego a hacer algo que ni siquiera sé lo que e-! -no había ni terminado de hablar cuando el gilipollas de Antonio me cubrió los ojos con una venda- ¡EH! -volví a protestar- ¡Quítame esto de una puta vez, coño!

Pero nadie me hizo caso.

Escuché como la niña daba instrucciones en un murmullo que no podía ni oír, al igual que escuché cómo la gente se alejaba entre risas. Por si os preguntáis por qué no me quitaba la maldita venda, es que el gilipollas de Antonio me estaba sujetando las manos.

Y podría estar todo lo embarazado y sensiblero que quisiera, pero seguía teniendo mucha fuerza.

Al minuto de que esto pasara y tras unos momentos sin escuchar nada, empecé a escuchar la voz de la maldita niña:

-El momento de experimentar la verdadera magia del ritual muá-muá se acerca. ¡La hora ha llegado! ¡A mí venid! -y añadió en voz más baja al cabo de unos instantes- Bien, quietecitas ahora. En vuestro lugar quedaros...

Y, entonces, algo blandito y suave empezó a rodearme y a restregarse contra mí a la vez que Antonio me soltaba las manos, probablemente huyendo.

-¡Una vez más!

Las cosas suaves volvieron a frotarse contra mí. No tenía ni idea de qué coño era, pero era... en cierto modo... agradable.

O eso me pareció hasta que escuché la risa histérica de Laura.

Aquello no pintaba bien.

Y menos cuando escuché perfectamente un jodido balido.

-¡No! ¡Balar así no debéis! -exclamó la puñetera cría en voz baja. Carraspeó- Silencio, quiero decir. ¡Muá-muaero, de un asombro aún mayor imbuiré!

Laura ya no podía contener las carcajadas, ni tampoco el idiota de Antonio e Isabel. Yo ya me olía lo que pasaba, así que me quité la venda.

Sí, vale, unas jodidas ovejas se estaban restregando contra mí... ¡lo que no sabía yo era que estaban restregando SU CULO contra mí! ¡No, otra parte del cuerpo no! ¡EL JODIDO CULO!

-¡¿Pero qué mierda...?! -no acabé la frase y las ovejas ya habían salido corriendo hacie el infinito.

-¡No! ¡Esperad! -gritó la niña corriendo detrás de ella.

-¡Eh, el silbato! -le gritó Laura aún secándose las lágrimas de la risa.

-¡Tomarlo puedes! ¡No lo necesito! -la niña lo lanzó por encima de su cabeza antes de correr más rápidamente.

Terminando de reír, Laura recogió el silbato del suelo.

-Vaya, esto ha sido mejor de lo que pensaba...

-Lovi, ¿por qué estás rojo? -me preguntó Antonio sin parar de reír- ¡Tienes una cara muy rara! ¿Ocurre alg...?

-¡GRANDÍSIMO BASTARDO! ¡VEN AQUÍ, QUE TE VOY A DAR UN PAR DE HOSTIAS!

-P-pero si estoy embarazado...

-¡ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA! ¡DE ESTA NO TE ESCAPAS, MALDITA SEAAAAA!

* * *

**¿Os esperabais que el espectáculo mua-muá fuera eso? Pues síp: en el juego es tal cual. Dos ovejas restregando sus blanditos traseros contra ti.**

**Sí, Antonio es un embarazado llorón. No, la señora Carriedo no va a cambiar, no importa cómo se lo monten para que se vaya de la cabeza eso de obligarles a quedarse. Sí, Isabelita está copiando cosas que debería y cosas que no de la tita Laura. No, en Batsureg no saben lo que es un silbato, llaman a las ovejas silbando a pelo.**

**...No tenemos muchas cosas que comentar. Se nota, ¿no?**

**En fin, mejor lo dejamos por ahora. Esperamos que no os hayáis muerto esperando la continuación y que deis señales de vida en forma de reviews, hay gente de la que hace tiempo que no sabemos nada :S**

**Besetes, ¡nos leemos!**

**- Miss Des y Miss Alisa -**

**PD: ¡chachi! ¡Ya pasamos de las 8000 visitas! :D**


	46. OVA 12

**¡Hoola! Aquí Miss Desi y Miss Alisa, con el que, esta vez sí, es...**

**¡EL ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO DE LA TEMPORADA!**

**_*suena el "Aleluya"*_**

**Pues eso... Que ya no hay más OVAs, que si no la pobre Alisa se pasa la vida con esto, y ahora se acercan los exámenes finales y no está la cosa para seguir.**

**Adelante con ello, no os hacemos esperar más...**

* * *

**OVA 12: Algo me dice que no pasaremos mucho tiempo con esta tranquilidad...**

_P.O.V Lovino_

-¿Que quieres resucitar Hado? -repetí alucinado. La princesa Aldonza asintió.

Estábamos nosotros tan tranquilamente en nuestra casa como casi todos los malditos días desde que Antonio cumplió los ocho meses, cuando un jodido grupo de guardias del palacio derribó la puerta y prácticamente nos arrastraron a palacio.

Todo porque Aldonza quería hablar con nosotros, me cago en ella... con perdón, porque es una señorita.

...Y en eso estábamos. Ella, después de saludarnos, preguntar por nuestra vida y por qué el idiota de Antonio estaba tan sumamente gordo (pregunta que habíamos respondido con evsivas), había soltado la bomba.

-Veréis, hace poco tiempo, en las mismas calles de esta nuestra ciudad, y tras la filtración de los incidentes ocurridos en Hado, se formó la ahora oficial "Bienhadada Brigada de Hado", o la "BB", para abreviar tan largo nombre. -tomó aire- Esta brigada está decidida a hacer resurgir a Hado, nuestro antiguo reino vecino, de sus cenizas, devolviéndole así todo el esplendor perdido. Yo estoy completamente de acuerdo con estas ideas y, por tanto, me he unido a la BB.

-¿Y a nosotros qué? -preguntó el idiota de Abel. ¿Cómo se atrevía a responder así a una señorita?

-Me gustaría que vinierais a Hado, para participar en la primera reunión de la Brigada...

-Oye, si invitan a lasaña, yo voy... -rió Antonio, pero la princesa no había acabado:

-...Y a ver si podríais limpiar el lugar de monstruos.

Ya decía yo que tenía que haber limo encerrado... Más bien, magato encerrado, sabiendo que eran precisamente esos bichos los que pululaban por allí.

Cómo olvidar el día que fuimos a Hado: el gilipollas de Abel casi quemó el bosque y luego por su culpa casi cogimos un resfriado y... y...

Y me enteré de que el plasta de Antonio era gay gracias a la zorra de Morag. Y todos se habían dado cuenta a su vez que yo también lo era.

Me cago en la puta de Morag.

-Oh, bueno, en realidad, no creo que tuvié...

-¡No, estamos muy ocupados! -interrumpí al gilipollas de mi novio tapándole la boca. A ver, que era una señorita y tal, y había que ayudarla... pero... lo reconozco.. era peligroso para el idiota de mi novio.

Un castillo semi-derruido lleno de charcos de veneno y monstruos no era el mejor lugar para una embarazada... y menos para un idiota embarazado que no sabe leer la atmósfera y apenas tiene sentido del peligro, que está demasiado débil para luchar y siempre va por libre.

¿Ha quedado claro por qué no quería ir? Pues no me hagáis repetirlo, joder.

-Oh, vaya... -murmuró tristemente la princesa- Tendríais ayuda de mis caballeros personales que, por desgracia, son pocos y no pueden vencer a todo monstruo que les salga al paso...

-Ya, pero no nos interesa -corté yo. No quería que me diera pena o cambiaría de opinión.

-Os ayudaría yo misma, ya que tengo ciertos conocimientos de arco, mas mi estado no me lo permite... -se acarició la tripa.

Venga ya, ¿ahora resultaba que ella también estaba embarazada...?

Bueno, tenía su sentido. Aldonza ya rozaba los veinte (era increíble cómo pasaba el tiempo) y hacía dos meses escasos se había casado con un tío de familia noble cuyo nombre no me había molestado en aprender.

Aún no era reina, ya que ni el maldito rey había abdicado ni había muerto (una pena). Pero vivía en el castillo.

Muy segura debía de estar para decir que estaba embarazada. Y no era algo que se supiera por todo el Reino: yo me acababa de enterar, y creo que por la cara que ponían los otros les pasaba lo mismo que a mí.

-¿Nos disculpas un segundo? -preguntó el idiot a de Antonio levantando la mano.

-Eeeh... -antes de que pudiera responder, me cogió de la manga y me arrastró hasta un lugar apartado.

-¡No podemos dejarla tirada! -susurró. Parecía, como siempre, a punto de empezar a llorar.

-¿Por qué no?

-¿Tú me dejarías tirado? -me preguntó entonces.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

-¡Estoy embarazado!

-Pero se supone que no lo estás -repliqué.

-Ya, pero ella sí. ¡Hay que ayudar a las mujeres embarazadas!

-¡Por el Todopoderoso, si seguramente es mentira!

-¿Por qué nos debería mentir? -me quedé unos segundos en silencio.

-Porque necesita nuestra ayuda. Y, aunque lo estuviera de verdad, ¿de cuánto? ¿Un mes y medio? ¡No puede estar de más! ¡Se puede mover perfectamente estando así, sé lo que digo!

-Lovi, no sé si recuerdas que yo también lo sé porque... -se señaló la tripa.

-¡Pero eso ni viene al caso! ¡No podemos perder tiempo ayudándola! Además, tú no estás como para ir por ahí matando monstruos, gilipollas.

-Ya, pero tú sí. Yo soy tu damisela a la que tienes que proteger~-rió.

-Joder, no pensaba que fuera posible, pero cada día eres más imbécil -le gruñí, conteniendo las ganas de pegarle un puñetazo.

-Va, Lovi... Hazlo por mí... -me puso ojos de sanguinino hambriento. Y, encima, como se pasaba el día llorando, el efecto era el triple.

-No... joder... para ya... No puedo... -intenté dejar de mirarle, pero no podía- Antonio...

-Porfa...

Me quedé mirándole cinco segundos más.

Bah, que demonios... No podía con él...

-Está bien... -gruñí sin ganas- La ayudaremos a limpiar el puto castillo de monstruos.

-¡Bieeeeeeen! -aplaudió y me arrastró de nuevo frente al trono donde se encontraba Aldonza sentada, aún frente al idiota de Abel y Laura.

-¿Y bien? -preguntó Aldonza.

-¡Te ayudaremos! -afirmó el capullo de Antonio con una sonrisa.

-¿Alguien ha contado con nuestra opinión...? -escuché que preguntaba Laura por lo bajo. Su hermano e Isabel, que estaba en los brazos de ella, asintieron levemente.

Coño, increíble: por una sola maldita vez estaba de acuerdo con los jodidos Morguens. Y con mi hija, aunque ella lo dijera por hacerle caso a Laura.

¿Os he dicho que Isabel ya aparentaba tres años? De hecho, ya hablaba bastante bien y seguido, y podía caminar perfectamente, pero la niña seguía MUY pegada a Laura.

DEMASIADO pegada. Más de lo que me gustaría, se le pegaría su hijoputismo. ¡Y no quería que mi hija fuera una hija de puta...!

Vale, eso no ha sido un punto a mi favor.

-¿De verdad? -Aldonza sonrió y sus ojos brillaron. Por un segundo pensé que merecía la pena ayudarla por ver esa sonrisa...

Repito: por un segundo. Que las mujeres son guapas y tal, pero... y odio reconocerlo... soy gay.

-Sí, de verdad -gruñí. En menos de tres segundos, la princesa estaba abrazándome como si no hubiera mañana.

-¡Gracias, gracias, Lovino! ¡Jamás podré recompensaros lo suficiente por todo lo que habéis hecho en favor de este reino! ¡Pero os prometo que obtendréis una buena recompensa por ayudarnos! -en ese momento, Antonio carraspeó y la princesa me soltó inmediatamente.

¿Me lo parecía a mí o se había puesto celoso?

-¿Cuándo tenemos que ir? -preguntó Laura tras suspirar resignada. No, si allí se había hecho durante siete meses exclusivamente lo que decía el maldito embarazado...

¿De verdad yo era tan insoportable cuando tenía a Isabel dentro?

-Mañana al alba debéis encontraros en la puerta sur de la ciudad para marchar en seguida hacia Hado. Hacia el mediodía, llegaremos a Zere y al anochecer a Hado, donde inmediatamente comenzaremos con la limpieza y restauración. Iremos en pollastres apocalípticos, por si os lo preguntáis -explicó.

-Ajá... -murmuré yo. Entonces, se acercó a Laura.

-Laura, como sé de qué eres capaz, te pido, a diferencia de los demás, que nos ayudes a reparar las paredes y suelos del castillo a base de tu poderosa magia.

-Bueno, supongo que no tengo ningún problema -aceptó ella. La princesa asintió:

-Bien, entonces os esperaré a todo mañana en el lugar acordado. No os demoréis demasiado en llegar, el tiempo es oro.

* * *

-Mierda de sitio... -gruñí mientras clavaba la espada en el último de los magatos de aquella zona.

Odiaba estar cargándome monstruos por todo el maldito castillo de Hado...

No, no me he explicado bien: me ENCANTA y me ENCANTABA ir matando monstruos por ahí. Lo que no me gustaba era hacerlo con un capullo fumado, un embarazado llorón come-lasaña, una tormenta impresionante y con una niña de tres años cargada a la espalda mientras intentas esquivar los charcos de veneno del suelo.

Bien, ahora sí que me he explicado claramente, ¿verdad?

-Papá, tengo sueño... -bostezó Isabel a mi espalda. Iba cogida con un arnés que nos había facilitado la princesa. Y la verdad, era una verdadera suerte que fuera una celestial y que, por tanto, aunque estuviera cayendo tal tromba de agua, no cogiera ninguna enfermedad.

-¿Qué hora es? -le pregunté al fumado.

-Deben ser sobre las diez de la noche -respondió sin pensárselo mucho.

-¡Yo quiero dormir! -protestó Antonio.

-Pues nada, volvemos -tampoco iba a poner pegas, no me lo estaba pasando precisamente bien.

Emprendimos el camino de vuelta al castillo de Hado. Sí, DE VUELTA. La princesa nos la había colado: nosotros pensábamos que íbamos a estar en el castillo eliminando monstruos, a cubierto, sin que una gota de lluvia nos rozara...

PUES NO.

Al tener a Laura levantando, reparando, volviendo a su forma original las paredes, suelos y techos del castillo, decían que, si se encontraban a algún monstruo por allí dentro, entre ella y la guardia de la princesa se harían cargo.

Por ello, nos habían pedido que limpiáramos loa alrededores. Todo lo que sería la antigua ciudad y el maldito bosque de los alrededores. Tres personas (una de las cuales incapacitada) y un bebé, solos.

Gran planificación, amigos, princesa Aldonza. Gran planificación...

-Vaya, este sitio tiene mejor aspecto... -comentó el idiota de Antonio nada más nos plantamos frente a la recién renovada puerta del castillo. Hecha completamente de madera con detalles en metal y de unos cinco metros de alto por tres de ancho.

Estaba entreabierta, así que entramos sin llamar. ¿Para qué? No nos iban a escuchar, ya que probablemente estarían más adentro en el castillo...

Me equivocaba.

-¿Ya estáis de vuelta? -preguntó Laura con voz cansada.

Allí estaban todos los demás: la princesa Aldonza, su guardia real y los dos de la Bienhadada Brigada de Hado (Aramís y el otro tío que no recuerdo como se llamaba, el maldito... Este... Bah, es lo mismo...). No es que fueran solo dos. Creo que en total eran diez ("chachi", ya pueden hacer una fiesta decente...), pero a aquellos dos se les había ocurrido todo... Y tampoco es que lo de la BB estuviera tan extendido, lo sabían unas cien personas en toda Pedranía, pero es que todos los rumores acababan llegando a la princesa, y ese en concreto, había llegado en seguida.

Y claro, estaba Laura.

Habían improvisado una mesa con bloques puestos unos encima de otros como patas y una gran tabla de madera. Había sillas en desuso por todo el castillo, así que eso no habia sido un problema.

Ahora comían lo que parecía ser sanguinino asado. Como si tuvieran otra opción que comer sanguinino asado...

Hablando de sanguininos, Coco seguía en el Expreso Celestial. Tenía que ir YO todos los putos días a darle la comida. ¿En qué momento sugerí que nos lo quedáramos...?

Vale, sí, fue durante el embarazo. Pero por aquel entonces yo estaba... estaba... ¡como el gilipollas de Abel cuando se pone a fumar hierbas raras a espaldas del idiota de Antonio y de su hermana! ¡No era dueño de mis actos, maldita sea!

Y la cosa es que ahora eran los otros tres los que no querían dejarlo ir, aunque creo que Abel era porque tenía la esperanza de comérselo asado algún día... Alguna vez se le había escapado llamarlo, en vez de Coco, "Comida de emergencia".

-¿No ves que sí...? -pregunté, escupiendo agua por la boca.

-Sueño... -murmuró Isabel.

-Sí, sí... -me la descolgué y, mientras iba hacia la mesa, la cogí en brazos- ¿Hay algún puré o...? -me senté en una de las sillas libres.

-Papilla -contestó simplemente Laura mientras me ponía el plato delante,

-Puaj... -gruñó Isabel.

-Sí, puaj... -acordé yo.

-¡Pero si está riquísima!

-Sí... está riquísima... -repitió Isabel.

Me daba miedo lo que podía salir de ella sí seguía copiando a Laura así. MUCHO miedo. No quería una mini-Laura más cabrona que la original revoloteando por casa y haciendo trastadas mientras grita que quiere comer papilla porque está "riquísima".

Y este solo fue el primer día de lo que acabaron siendo diez años de trabajo por nuestra parte, ya que después siguieron faltando retoques, pero eso es otra historia.

Ahora voy a centrarme en lo que pasó en cuanto montamos la primera "huelga". Sí, fue apenas una semana después de haber empezado a trabajar...

Pero la montamos con una buena excusa: no sabíamos cuando a Antonio le iba a dar por ahí e íbamos a ser padres otra vez. Claro, que esto lo tuvimos que disfrazar. No era plan de decir:

"-Es que, verás, realmente somos ángeles que vivimos para siempre y... ¡ah, sí, a lo que iba! Los hombres celestiales pueden quedarse embarazados y, por tanto, tener hijos. ¡Vamos a ser padres!"

Así que tuvimos que mentir y decir que estábamos agotados después de una semana de trabajo. La suerte fue que Aldonza no se sorprendió, ya que habíamos estado los siete días sin parar de trabajar, solo descansando para comer y dormir. Aunque claro, no nos había pasado casi factura, ya que al ser celestiales, teníamos mas aguante a la hora de luchar o trabajar.

-Pero, ¿cuando regresaréis? -preguntó- No podemos estar mucho tiempo sin vuestra ayuda. Sois esenciales a la hora de...

-Diez días -interrumpió el gilipollas de Antonio-. Le prometemos que no tardaremos más que eso.

-¿D... diez días? -repitió sorprendida.

-Sí, verá, es que aparte tenemos unos asuntos que atender, y queríamos dejarlos terminados antes de volver, para así poder venir aqui y no parar de trabajar hasta... bien, supongo que algún periodo de vacaciones tendremos, ¿no? -rió.

-Sí, claro. Si decís la verdad y, tras vuestra vuelta, trabajaréis sin descanso por el resurgir de este reino, claro que podéis marchar. Que el Todopoderoso os proteja en vuestra vuelta a Pedranía.

* * *

_P.O.V Antonio_

-¡Mirad! -a Sada le brillaban los ojos cuando nos enseñó ilusionada el sencillo, pero bonito, anillo de oro que lucía en su mano derecha- ¡Sanfran me ha pedido matrimonio!

-¡Hombre, pensaba que ese cabrón nunca tendría valor! -saltó Lovi.

Sada no paraba de dar saltitos y dar pequeños chillidos por todo el local. A aquellas alturas, la mitad de Pedranía y, por tanto, todo el local, sabía de la boda de la posadera, así que simplemente, cuando ella, daba saltitos, la miraban con alegría y comprensión por su felicidad.

No podíamos hacer otra cosa que imitarles. ¡Era una gran noticia que Sada se casara! Y la verdad, a sus casi veintiún años recién cumplidos, era una chica guapísima con la que muchos querrían tener, al menos, una cita.

-¿Y cómo se te declaró? -pregunté yo. Se puso bastante roja.

-Bueno... Sanfran es muy suyo para esas cosas... -rió nerviosa.

-Entiendo... no tienes por qué contarlo entonces~ -la tranquilicé.

-¿En serio? -asentí- Gracias, me haces un verdadero favor...

-No es nada... Ahora, ¿me puedes traer la lasaña, por favor? -pregunté. Coquito Tercero tenía hambre, y yo también.

-¡Claro! -dio la vuelta y, como flotando en una nube, se dirigió a la cocina.

-¿Qué tal vas? -me preguntó entonces Lovi al oído. Desde que habíamos vuelto de Hado el día anterior me preguntaba esto muy a menudo.

Si es que cuando quería era un amor de chico~

-Bien, de vez en cuando noto una patadita... -le respondí- Coquito Tercero tiene mucha energía -afirmé-. ¿De quién lo habrá sacado...?

-Es evidente que de mí -aseguro Lovi.

-¿Y por qué no de mí?

-No digas eso ni en broma, Isabel ya ha sacado demasiadas cosas de ti -señaló a nuestra pequeña, que jugaba con Laura desde su trona de madera, a la derecha de Lovi y a la izquierda de la rubia.

-Jo, Lovi, eres demasiado cruel... -me dieron ganas de empezar a llorar, como siempre...

...Pero entonces, noté un fuerte dolor en la tripa.

-¡Aaaah...! -medio-grité, agarrándome al borde de la mesa.

Pero fue suficiente para que la mitad del local se girara hacia mí.

-Antonio... ¿eso es...? -empezó Lovi asustado.

-Creo q-que... sí... -murmuré, intentando reponerme- B-bueno, t-tú... -me detuve unos segundos, asustado- tú sabrás, ya has pasado p-por...

Otra vez. Apreté los dientes y clave las uñas en la madera. Lovi me había dicho que esos dolores iban a peor conforme pasaba el tiempo.

Con perdón por la expresión, estaba jodido.

-Id hacia la puerta, rápido -nos ordenó Laura mientras ella se levantaba con Isabel en brazos.

Lovi no tardó en hacerle caso y me ayudó a salir lo más disimuladamente del local junto con Abel. No soy muy bueno en estas cosas, pero yo diría que mi novio estaba tenso no, lo siguiente.

Nada más salir, el dolor vino de nuevo y no pude contenerme para no gritar.

En ese mismo momento en el que yo terminaba de gritar, Laura salió corriendo del Reposo del Misionero con Isabel en brazos.

-Ya está todo arreglado con Sada, le he dicho que tenemos prisa, pero que le pagaremos la lasaña otro día -entonces, me miró a mí-. ¿Me lo parece a mí o te has adelantado una semana?

-Me he adelantado una seman-aaaaaaaah... -intenté respirar hondo para calmar de nuevo el dolor, sin mucho resultado.

-Venga, tenemos que ir al Reino del Todopoderoso... -gruñó Lovi cogiéndome del brazo.

-¿Qué pasa, que si no te estás medio-muriendo tú no tienes prisa? -se me escapó preguntar. Lovi me miró sorprendido, pero dijo:

-Vale, perdona, tú lo has querido -y antes de que pudiera evitarlo, cogió a Abel y a Laura, que llevaba a Isabel en brazos y nos teletransportó justo frente al Expreso.

Sentí como las rodillas me fallaban por el repentino viaje, pero Lovi estaba ahí para evitar que me cayera.

-Lovi... no vuelvas a... a hacer eso... -gruñí.

-No te quejes, hemos ido más rápido -respondió. Ya que había hecho un teletransporte, ojalá nos hubiera llevado al Reino del Todopoderoso, pero tenía la sospecha de que no podía aparecerse allí.

-¡Rápido, entrad! -nos metió prisa Laura desde dentro a la vez que empezamos a escuchar como Abel arrancaba el Expreso.

Grité de nuevo mientras Lovi me ayudaba a sentarme en el interior del Expreso.

¿Tendría que soportar esos dolores hasta llegar al hospital? ¿Lovi los había tenido que soportar así de fuertes? ¿Era media hora hasta el Reino del Todopoderoso...?

...

Intentaría no morir en el intento, al menos...

* * *

Cuando llegamos al hospital del Reino del Todopoderoso, yo ya estaba llorando a lágrima viva y sin contenerme a la hora de gritar.

Los sorprendente fue que, cuando llegamos, allí ya había bastante revuelo.

-¡¿Otro parto?! ¿Qué? ¿Os habéis puesto todos de acuerdo? -preguntó una enfermera al verme entrar.

-¿Otro? -preguntó Lovi.

-¡Erika, ven ahora mismo, tenemos un "E-2"! -llamó a la hermana de Vash. La celestial rubia vino corriendo y se paró frente a mí.

-Les ruego que permanezcan en la sala de espera -dijo la chica a los otros tres. Iba bastante despeinada y parecía cansada- Señor Antonio, venga conmigo por aquí, por favor...

Pasó el brazo derecho por debajo de mis brazos y, apoyándome en ella (era una suerte que todos los celestiales tuvieran más fuerza de la normal), llegué a la única sala del hospital, donde alrededor de nueve meses atrás, había estado Lovi.

Sin embargo, ya había bastante gente allí.

-Túmbese -me pidió Erika señalándome una de las dos camillas que quedaban libres.

-ValeaaaaAAAAAAAAAAH... -chillé, mientras me sentaba- Por cierto, ¿qué es un "E-2"?

-Un segundo embarazado -respondió-. No se preocupe, enseguida vendrán los médicos. Usted solo relájese y...

-¡AAAAAAAAAAH! -chilló una voz en la camilla de al lado.

Reconocí la voz de inmediato.

-¿KikuAAAAAAAAAAAAAH? -chillé antes de terminar la pregunta.

-¿Antonio-s-AAAAAAAAAAHN? -chilló el también.

Aquello solo era el principio de lo que iba a ser una laaaaaaaaarga tarde para los dos...

* * *

_P.O.V Lovino_

-¿QUÉ COÑO HACE ÉL AQUÍ? -grité, señalando a Heracles.

-Su marido, Kiku, está teniendo un bebé dentro... -explicó Irunya pacientemente. Nos la habíamos encontrado en la sala de espera, hablando tranquilamente con el capullo de Heracles.

-Aaaah... así que ese era "el otro embarazo"... -comentó Laura.

Nos quedamos unos segundos en silencio. Yo mirando a Heracles. Luego a Irunya. Heracles. Irunya. Heracles. Irunya. Herunya. Iracles...

-¡ARGH, todo es tu culpa! -acusé a la Diosa.

-¿Mía? ¿Qué te he hecho ahora? -preguntó sorprendida.

-¡Los embarazos de celestiales jamás se adelantan! ¡Y a Antonio se le ha adelantado una semana!

-A Kiku... un mes... -murmuró Heracles. Di una palmada y señalé a mi maldito ex-enemigo.

-¡Ahí está la prueba! ¡No es normal que se adelante un mes! ¡Ha sido cosa tuya! ¡Tú y tus caprichos! ¡Querías que los niños nacieran a la vez!

-No sé de qué me hablas... -mintió ella. Dio una palmada y se levantó- ¡Vaya, no me acordaba de que tenía que... que... que hacer algo!

Y salió pitando de la sala de espera.

-Maldita sea, algún día la mataré... -gruñí, sentándome en una silla lo suficientemente alejada de Heracles.

-No esperes tener suerte, es una Diosa -afirmó Laura sentándose en la silla que había junto a Heracles, con Isabel en brazos. Abel se quedó de pie, apoyado en la pared.

¿Pero a quién le importa ese fumado cuando ves cómo tu niña está frente al cabrón de Heracles y le saluda como si nada?

-¡Eh, eh! ¡Isabel, ven aquí! -la llamé. Hinchó los mofletes.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó.

-¡No me contestes y ven aquí! -ordené. De mala gana, se bajó de las rodillas de Laura y se sentó a mi derecha.

-Vaya, vaya... Mamá se enfada... -rió el gilipollas de Abel.

-No empecemos, fumeta -le contesté.

-¡Papá! ¡Si no quieres discutir, no le contestes! -me regañó Isabel. Escuché la risa de Laura ante esta escena y, más baja, la de Heracles.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tiene...? -preguntó Heracles.

-Nueve meses -redondeó ella.

-¡ME CAGO EN TU MADRE, LOVINOOOO! -escuché que chillaba Antonio desde dentro.

-¡TE VOY A MATAR, HERACLEEEEEES! -chilló por su parte el que supuse que era el capullo de Kiku.

-Parecen enfadados... -afirmó Laura aguantándose la risa.

-Espero que... Kiku no sufra... mucho... -dijo Heracles preocupado.

-Pues por mí que se joda el bastardo de Antonio -dije sin miramientos-. Yo tuve que pasar por lo mismo y no chillé tanto.

-Lovi, a ti te durmieron -me recordó Laura. Me empezó a arder la cara.

-¿Dormirme? Qué va, yo aguanté como un hombre sin chillar ni un poco...

-Papá, eso no se lo traga nadie... -me dijo Isabel muy seria.

-Si antes de entrar se escuchaban tus gritos por todo el Reino del Todopoderoso... -me recordó el idiota de Abel.

-Serás... -iba a levantarme para ir y pegarle, pero Isabel se puso en medio y me cambió de tema.

-Papá, papá... ¿puedo elegir yo el nombre de Coquito Tercero? -preguntó.

A ver cómo le decía aquello de forma delicada...

-Veamos, Isabel... -me lo pensé unos segundos- antes de que tú nacieras, ya habíamos acordado tu otro padre y yo que, si eras niña, tu nombre lo elegiría él. Si eras niño, yo. Y como naciste niña, te llamaste Isabel porque a tu padre idiota le salió de los cojones, ¿entiendes? -nunca había tenido delicadeza con las palabrotas al hablar con ella, y sin embargo ella nunca había insultado a nadie. Debía de haberlo cogido del bastardo...- Entonces, independientemente de qué sea tu... "Coquito Tercero"... el nombre lo elegiré yo.

-Vale, entonces vamos a hacer otro trato tú y yo -dijo cogiéndome de la mano.

-¿Otro trato? -pregunté. Ella asintió.

-Sí. Si Coquito Tercero es niño, el nombre se lo pongo yo, y si es niña, tú -explicó.

-¿Y por qué tendría que hacerte caso, pequeñaja? -pregunté, revolviéndole el pelo.

-Porque soy tu niña y me quieres mucho -rió.

Joder, sí que sabía la niña, sí...

-Está bien, tú ganas... -gruñí.

-¡Bien! -dio un saltito bajándose de la silla.

-¿Y tú, Heracles? -preguntó Laura- ¿Quién el pondrá el nombre a vuestro hijo?

-Kiku... -respondió- Creemos que es... lo justo... Él es el que... está sufriendo ahí...

-Eso es lo que deberíamos haber hecho nosotros desde el principio... -resoplé yo. Así la niña se hubiera llamado Marzia y punto, no "Isabel". Aunque reconozco que me estaba acostumbrando a ese maldito nombre...

-¿Qué nombre... quieres ponerle...? -le preguntó entonces el gilipollas de Heracles a mi niña.

Ella sólo rió y le guiñó el ojo.

-¡Ya lo veréis!

* * *

-Podéis pasar... -murmuró Erika cansada abriendo la puerta de la sala.

-Joder, ya era hora... -Heracles y yo nos pusimos de pie y desperté a Laura y a Isabel, que se habían quedado dormidas mientras esperaban.

No era para menos: sería alrededor de medianoche, llevábamos medio día esperando a que alguien abriera la puerta.

Restregándose los ojos, Isabel se puso de pie encima de la silla y extendió los brazos hacia mí. Sin ganas de discutirle, la cogí en brazos y me dirigí, junto a Heracles, a la sala de la que Erika y varios celestiales de aspecto cansado (entre los que reconocí a Arthur, Rosalie y Tino, entre otros) acababan de salir.

Ambos entramos lentamente. Había en total tres camillas, dos de las cuales estaban ocupadas. La de la derecha, por Kiku, que estaba despierto y acariciando al bebé que tenía en brazos.

-Heracles, tiene tus ojos... -escuché como le decía a su marido al entrar.

No les presté mucha más atención y me dirigí a la camilla de Antonio. Él capullo sí que estaba durmiendo, y a su lado había _algo_ envuelto en mantas...

El bebé...

-Coquito Tercero... -murmuró Isabel mientras luchaba por no dormirse. La dejé sentada en una silla cercana y me acerqué de nuevo, para coger al bebé en brazos.

En seguida supe lo que era.

-Es niño... -suspiré.

-¿En serio...? -preguntó Isabel adormilada. No había duda.

Él, al contrario que su hermana, no tenía ningún rizo. Por lo demás, el pelo era del mismo color, al igual que la piel. Pero me sorprendió, porque estaba bastante serio y tenía los ojos entreabiertos, con lo que vi que eran verdes.

Supongo que acabaría siendo un niño con muy mala leche, como lo había sido yo en su día. Mejor, este sería de los míos, no como Isabel...

-Está bien... -me acuclillé frente a Isabel, con el niño en brazos- ¿Cómo quieres que se llame?

Isabel se que quedó mirándole un segundo, como si se le hubiera olvidado lo que iba a decir.

-...Angelo... -murmuró finalmente. Tuve que contener la risa. Me parecía irónico que aquel niño se llamara... Y encima era un celestial.

Pero, ¿quién era yo para decirle que no a Isabel? Yo, como el idiota que era, había aceptado su trato... Y no tenía ganas de discutir con ella.

-Está bien, Angelo se llamará... -acepté- Pero será nuestro secreto que tú has escogido el nombre, ¿vale? Que el capullo de papá no se entere...

-¿Por qué? -pregutó ladeando la cabeza.

-Porque me haría la puñeta por esto hasta el fin de mis días... -expliqué.

-Mmm... -el gilipollas de Antonio se despertó lentamente. Joder, justo a tiempo...- ¿Ya es de día...?

-No, idiota, no es de día. Más bien medianoche -le respondí poniéndome a su lado.

-Oh, entonces me vuelvo a dormir, que se estaba muy bien... -intentó cerrar los ojos, pero yo le frené.

-Se llama Angelo -abrió los ojos de repente.

-¿Angelo? -se giró hacia mí y vio que tenía al niño en brazos- Angelo... Me gusta el nombre... ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido?

-Es que papá es muy listo... -rió Isabel poniéndose a mi lado. El imbécil de Antonio rió también.

-Sí, papá es muy listo... -entonces, se fijó en la camilla de al lado- ¿Qué tal, Kiku...?

-Cansado, Antonio-san... -respondió el capullo.

-¿Niña o niño?

-Niña... -respondió Heracles, que ahora la tenía en brazos. Me acerqué, simplemente por curiosidad, y vi que estaba durmiendo mientras se chupaba el dedo. Su piel era blanca, tan delicada como la de Kiku, y su pelo negro como el carbón, fino y pegado a su pequeña cabeza.

-A ver... -pidió el idiota de Antonio. Heracles se acercó para que pudiera verla. A Antonio se le iluminó la cara en cuanto la vio- Es preciosa... ¿Cómo la vais a llamar?

-Mizuki... -respondió Heracles- Ha sido idea de Kiku...

-Pero a ti te parecía bien, Heracles -se apresuró a añadir su pareja.

Dejamos a la parejita a su rollo y nosotros seguimos con lo nuestro.

-Se parece a ti... -dijo entonces el bastardo, refiriéndose al que ya era Angelo.

-E Isabel a ti, no te quejarás, idiota... -respondí.

-Sí, tienes razón... -entonces, se quedó muy serio y me miró- Lovi... ¿puedo pedirte una cosa?

-¿Qué cosa? -pregunté.

-Solo te la diré si me prometes que la cumplirás.

-Sí, sí... -estaba cansado, él también, no iba a ponerme a discutir...

-Prométeme que jamás me volverás a dejar embarazado. En la vida quiero volver a pasar por esto...

-Lo cumplo con una condición -dije yo tras unos pensármelo unos segundos.

-¿Sí?

-Que tú también me prometas que no me volverás a dejar embarazado. No quiero volver a ese estado gilipollas en el que estaba en el embarazo, por el Todopoderoso...

Antonio rió y me tendió la mano:

-Trato hecho: no más niños.

-No más niños, con dos es suficiente -añadí yo.

Sí, desde luego, y aunque me costara reconocerlo, con aquellos dos niños e incluso los bastardos de los Morguens, podríamos llegar a ser una familia.

Una familia un tanto extraña, pero familia al fin y al cabo...

* * *

**Y con esto damos por concluida la primera temporada.**

**DESI: ¿Algún comentario?**

**ALISA: ¡BIEEEEEEEN! _*tira confeti* *en realidad está llorando por dentro*_**

**DESI: Pues estamos apañados...**

**ALISA: Ya sé que dije que no iba a hacer nada de Hado, pero al final me dio por ahí. Me servía de relleno. Sólo tenéis que ver cómo no me acuerdo del nombre de los tíos de la BB. En fin, da igual...**

**¡Ah, sí! Es vuestra ÚLTIMA OPORTUNIDAD para pedir qué queréis que salga en la segunda temporada. Después de esto, Alisa no aceptará más sugerencias a menos que esté muy desesperada.**

**Así que, por favor...**

**Eeeen fin, ¿hacen falta palabras de despedida...? Puesssh eso, que muchas gracias a quienes han leído esta historia hasta el final... La segunda temporada saldrá en algún punto del verano, cuando Alisa pueda (y tenga terminado el argumento).**

**DESI: ¡Pero eso no va a ser lo próximo que veáis de Alisa!**

**ALISA: Bueno, ahora me he ilusionado con otro crossover que se me ocurrió hace poco. Y es otro SpaMano, ya que me dijisteis que se me daba bien esa pareja... Es ese proyecto SM que está escrito en mi perfil. Sólo os diré que, creo, SM se corresponde con Sub-Mundo. Y si queréis saber más, mantened un ojo puesto en mis historias, que conforme la llevo, no tardará mucho. Por cierto, estará narrada en presente, porque me dio por ahí. Y Antonio no narrará en toda la historia por una serie de razones, pero tendremos otros narradores para compensar.**

**DESI: Le hago una tartita de queso al que adivine de qué es el crossover (aparte de Hetalia).**

**Pues eso, muchas gracias, muchos besitos y esperamos veros pronto por otras de las historias de Alisa.**

**¡Ciao~! ¡Y muuuuuuchas lucecitas de colores para todo el que deje review!**

**- Miss Desi y Miss Alisa -**


End file.
